True Shinobi
by LightSeeker67
Summary: After eight years of subjecting a young Naruto to a life of misery unjustly, the Heavens have decided to intervene, but what well their interference spell for the world of Naruto? Join Naruto on his journey to become a true Shinobi. It's official, this is a harem. There will be other couples besides Naruto though.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of what I hope will be a great story! Without further ado, here is True Shinobi

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

It's been eight years since the dreaded Kyuubi no Yoko laid waste to the once Great Konohagakure and even though their buildings were repaired, the wounds were still fresh. The mighty beast seemed unstoppable, easily plowing through the forces of Leaf nin that dared stand against it. The Yondaime, the greatest hero Konoha has ever had, sacrificed his life to call forth the Shinigami itself in order to finally stop the beast. The great Kyuubi, was once again sealed into a host, a small blonde haired child by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. The Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, reclaimed the Kage hat and led his people in their time of need. The crept Hokage knew he couldn't keep the young Jinchuriki a secret from the village and tried his best to ensure the child at the very least had a future with children his age. The Sandaime passed a S ranked law concerning Naruto. No one was to speak of his "blessing" to the younger generation or faced death. The Sandaime also passed into law a zero tolerance for those asserted of child abuse; any caught would face death.

Even with those laws in place, once the village was informed of Naruto's "blessing", his life of horror began. Every year, the beatings got worse and the villagers grew more and more irate at their failures. To them, the Kyuubi was laughing at them. Not only did it take away their loved ones, it walked among them in the flesh of a child! Civilians, even some nin of Chunnin and Genin rank, made it a daily task to harass Naruto in some way. With the Hokage so busy repairing the village and no one reporting the many beatings Naruto received, hardly anyone was ever executed for harming the boy. To the villagers of Konohagakure, their treatment of Naruto was just; after all they were only punishing the vile beast that killed their sons, daughters, mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, aunts, uncles, grandparents and so on!

Unknown to the villagers or anyone of that world, high above in a dimension unseen, lies a group of beings. The group of beings are gathered around a hole below them that shows the happenings of Konohagakure.

**"This is sickening! You'd think after eight years they'd cut the kid some slack!"** one of the beings says. The being is a tall man of exceptional build. His bronze skin shines a heavenly glow that betrays his rugged and hard appearance in both body and face.

**"I must agree with Apollo, their actions are truly unbecoming."** another being says. This being is a shapely woman of divine beauty. Her vanilla skin radiates brilliantly and her dark brown hair flows in a unnatural breeze.

**"No matter how unbecoming their actions are, we are not allowed to interfere."** a stern being says. This being is the tallest among the group, his skin is peachy and sandy blonde hair graces his arms and body. The being known as Apollo sighs, he looks into the hole and sees Naruto being chased by a mob of villagers.

**"The fools... This is what happens when mortals are given power they cannot comprehend. Instead of trying to cater to the child and ensuring he is loyal to them, they treat him like dirt and only ensure the kid becomes the monster they fear."** Apollo says sagely. If there was one thing Apollo could never understand, it was how mortals justified the many horrors they seemed to find themselves in.

**"Well what can you do? You know if either of us were to go down there it would disrupt the balance that was established long before we were even created."** the female being says. She leans back and seemingly floats lazily in the space they were in.

**"Balance? How is that balance? All the negativity they're force feeding that kid, where's the positivity? Besides the old Hoakge, no one even gives the kid the time of day, unless it's to beat his face in. I mean isn't that kid an innocent? Doesn't the unjust called his life deserve a little divine intervention?"** Apollo asks passionately. For eight years, Apollo watched over Naruto. He saw how the Kyuubi Jinchuriki constantly got the short end of the life stick, how he was abused in every way possible and enough was enough. What really made Naruto worth it was that not even ONCE did he wish harm on the village. All he wanted was someone to care, someone to see him...

**"From your logic, then all the mistreated mortals deserve our intervention. What of the Ichibi Jinchuriki? If anything, his case is worse than the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Should he not get our intervention based on your logic?"** the tallest being asked. Apollo was silenced; he had to admit his friend had a point.

**"Alright Athens, I'll give you that. In that case, why don't we help him too?"** Apollo says as if doing so was the most simple thing to do. the being known as Athens sighed deeply, there was no arguing with Apollo once he had his mind made up.

**"I know what you're thinking Apollo. It's foolish to think you, of all people, could help that doomed world. That world is destined to be destroyed by its own people and it is our job to simply watch it happen."** Athens replies. Apollo just couldn't accept that.

**"I refuse to believe there's no hope for that place! Besides, I'm not the type to just sit around and watch the action from the sidelines. If that world is doomed, I want to be there and watch it all go to Hell."** Apollo says, making his way towards the hole. Before he can step in, Athens pushes him aside as a legion of angels surrounds them.

**"I'm afraid I can't let you do that old friend."** Athens says. Apollo isn't that surprised really; Athens never was one to get his hands dirty.

**"Come on Apollo, why not just forget about it? There are plenty of other worlds that are far more interesting! Like the one where pirates are made of rubber or the one where souls can BLEED!"** the female being says, trying to calm the tense situation. Apollo just chuckles; honestly she could have come up with a better lie than that.

**"Honestly Amira? A soul that bleeds blood? I know you're trying to get me to stay, but that's just retarded."** Apollo says.

**"I'm serious though! Whenever this kid with orange hair turns into a Shinigami and gets cut freaking blood comes out of the wound!"** Amira exclaims. Alright even Apollo had to admit, that sounded interesting; Shinigamis' bleeding blood? Deciding to humor her, Apollo soars over to Amira's side of space and gazes at a world Amira points to. As she said, Apollo watches as beings calling themselves Shinigami fight creatures known as Hollows to the death. Both beings are assumed dead, but each can bleed...

**"Well take my grace and call me Fallen, a bleeding Shinigami... I'll save that world for later observation, but that won't be enough to keep me from doing... THIS!"** Apollo yells, thrusting his right hand forward, a ring of white fire spews at Athens and his legion. Athens and his legion soar away from the speeding ring, giving Apollo just enough time to make a break for the hole. When he passes Amira, he gives her a look that asks _"Coming with me?__" _without a word, Amira follows after him.

**"STOP THEM IMMEDIATELY!"** Athens commands as the legion give chase. Before they can reach them in time, Apollo and Amira cross through the hole and enter the world of Naruto. the legion of angels stop, not daring to enter the dimensional hole into the realm of mortals.

_"They've sealed their fates... To give up your grace and become a Fallen Angel for a mortal child..." _Athens thinks to himself, shedding a tear for his now ex comrades. There was no place in the Heavens for them now...

**In an alley in Konohagakure...**

An eight year old Naruto laid in an alley staring up into the star filled skies. His body was badly beaten, blood pooled from varies injuries and yet he felt no pain. His body was already healing the wounds, even though he had no conscious say in the matter. A life of constant torture must have increased his body's healing rate in order to survive this long. Naruto racked his brain over and over again for answers. Why did the villagers hate him so much, what could he have possibly done to warrant such malice? No matter how he begged, the beatings continued. It had been only a week after the orphanage kicked him out and he found refuge inside a discarded box. Only problem was it made him a easy target for the villagers to find. Waiting on the numbing pain to wear off, Naruto found comfort in star gazing. In his childlike mind, Naruto saw himself as a bright star in the sky. All the other stars were dim compared to him, he was the brightest star of all! So bright in fact, he only got bigger and bigger... Wait a minute... That's when Naruto's good eye noticed that two falling stars were crashing his way! Too tired to move, Naruto awaited the pain he knew a star falling on you would cause. When no pain or even a loud crash greeted Naruto, he decided to see if he imagined the whole thing.

"I hope this kid is worth all the trouble we're going to be in once Athens tells the High Council about this." Amira says, looking down at Naruto. Upon seeing him in such a broken state, some of her doubt was lifted. _If helping this kid is wrong, I don't know what right is._

"You worry too much Ira chan! Look at this kid and tell me what we're doing is wrong." Apollo challenges. Amira just sighs, there's nothing she can do now. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes! Light poured from the two mysterious strangers as if they were made of it!

"W-what are you guys? What do you want?" Naruto asks, trying to make sense of the situation. Apollo and Amira stop and look at Naruto. Apollo gazes deep into Naruto's soul and decides to ask him one question.

"What would you do with power?" Apollo asks. Naruto looks at him like he's crazy, gaining Apollo's ire.

"I asked you a question dammit! What would you do with power!" Apollo asks with more power. Naruto cowers under him and struggles to find an answer.

"I-I-I don't know. I mean the first thing I'd do is protect myself from people who want to hurt me..." Naruto says. Apollo expected this.

"I see, tell me what about the people of this village? Would you protect them?" Apollo asks. This question caught Naruto off guard, but he already had an answer.

"I'd protect the people of this village. I mean a lot of people are jerks to me... But there are a few people who treat me nice and I figured why stoop to those jerks level? Hokage Jiji once told me "Power used for anything besides the greater good isn't true power. It is a self generating power and is limited to one's self. Whatever that means." Naruto replies. His answer makes Apollo and Amira laugh heartedly!

"Oh this is so worth losing my grace. Hello little one, you can call me Apollo and this *points to Amira* is my dearest companion Amira." Apollo introduces them. Apollo leans down to eye level with Naruto and holds out his hand in a friendly gesture. Naruto carefully analyzes the two strangers for any falsity. The one called Apollo was tall, standing at six foot nine inches, his black hair was tied into a ponytail that reached passed his shoulders. His chocolate skin was unique, as Naruto had never seen someone with skin that dark and his golden eyes seemed to gaze beyond the stars themselves. Apollo wore a dark grey trench coat with a no sleeved black shirt and matching nin pants with combat boots. Upon seeing Amira, Naruto couldn't help but blush. Amira was stunningly beautiful with caramel skin, and dark brown hair wrapped in a loose bun with a long strand hanging in her face. Amira's violet eyes burned with a mysterious flame, but what really caught Naruto and Apollo's attention was that she wore no clothes.

"I thought we discussed this on the way here. Mortals wear clothes." Apollo says, trying his best to not be effected by Amira's modesty.

"And I told you I'm not a mortal and therefore will not wear clothes." Amira replied, Apollo just palms his face. Touching Amira's solar plexus, Apollo begins to absorb Amira into himself as a phoenix tattoo appears on his arm. Naruto is left boggled by the strange actions of the mysterious stranger.

"Trust me kid, we would have been here all day had I not done that." Apollo explains.

"And just what did you do and what do you want with me and who are you and why are you here?" Naruto asks hurriedly having to catch his breathe afterwards. Apollo sighs and scratches his chin in order to think of the answers.

"Well to put it simply, I put her in a time-out dimension. The tattoo represents she's sealed. As for what I want with you, you could say I've come to help you." Apollo replies to the questions he can remember. Naruto looks at Apollo in disbelief, was he serious?

"You... You want to help me? Why?" Naruto asks, as if helping him was a taboo or something; Hell in Konohagakure it was.

"Because I can." Apollo says simply. Next thing he knows, Naruto his latched onto him with tears flowing. Finally, Naruto had someone who wanted to help him, he finally had a friend!

"So what are you going to be teaching me Apollo nii san?" Naruto asks. Apollo chuckles at the honorific.

"I'm going to teach you how to be a True Shinobi Naruto kun." Apollo says

* * *

And scene. Well this is the first chapter and I'll try to keep the chapters coming. Hope you enjoyed the beginning and since I'm new here I honestly don't know what else to say but read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

To say Naruto was excited was an understatement. Naruto was estatic! Not only did he make two new friends, but one of them was going to teach him the ways of the Shinobi! He was jumping for joy, screaming his praise loud enough for some villagers to hear him.

"It's the demon, hey guys we've found him!" a villager says. Soon, more villagers begin to pile into the narrow alley; sealing Naruto and Apollo inside.

"Run nii san..." Naruto whispered urgently. The last thing he wanted was for his new friend to be punished because of him. Apollo looks at the villagers with nothing but disgust. He calmly walks over to one of the villagers, the man seemingly unaware of his presence. With swift hands, Apollo gives the man an atomic wedgie and then drives his knee into the man's chin; instantly knocking him out.

"W-what the hell did you do you damn demon!" a nervous villager says, having second thoughts about attacking the great Kyuubi. Before anyone knows what's going on, Apollo rushes two of the villagers and clotheslines them both with his steel like biceps. Not giving the villagers any warning, Apollo dashes around the villagers, punching and kicking them in odd areas of the body. More than a few villagers found themselves getting struck in the throat hard enough to nearly crush their windpipes. Others where struck repeatedly in the center of their chest until their chest bone was crushed. One unlucky fellow found the center of his head penetrated by Apollo's index finger, blood seeps from wound. By this time, the remaining villagers ran screaming in fear, hoping some Leaf nin would come to slay the demon.

Much to their luck, four Chunnin respond to their cries. The Chunnin leader sees multiple bodies littered in the alley and one beaten and bloody Uzumaki Naruto; he's seen enough.

"Finally showing your true colors eh demon? I knew Hokage sama made a fatal mistake by protecting you. Squad, bring it down by any means." the Chunnin leader says, backing away from the alley. The three remaining Chunnin enter the alley, hands blurring in handsigns. Naruto starred at Apollo in complete awe. How come no one seemed to notice Apollo standing right there, his body was even covered in the blood of the fallen villagers. Apollo just scoffs at the display, placing his left palm over his right and rubs them in a circular manner from left to right twenty-four times. His palms glow with a intense red aura before interlocking his fingers outside, with the middle fingers, representing the fire element, extended with their tips touching. Focusing the chakra into the tips of his fingers, Apollo visualizes two hydra draconians spinning around his fingers. Naruto's eyes threaten to pop from his eyes when he sees two huge snake like creatures spin around Apollo's fingers. They roar grizzly, but the Chunnin's don't seem to notice at all! What the hell was going on here?

The Chunnin's finally finished the handsigns for their respective jutsus.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" one Chunnin yells, a massive ball of flames shoots from his mouth and roars towards Apollo and Naruto.

"Doton: Doryūsō!" the other Chunnin proclaims, earth spikes protrude from the ground and race towards the duo.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" the last Chunnin says, firing a volley of controlled fire sparks at the two. Apollo calmly stirs the two Hydra Draconians, feeding more of the intense red chakra into them. The two Hyrdas grow steadily, until they're the size of mountain lions. Extending his index fingers and curling the corresponding middle finger around each while keeping his other fingers interlocked, Apollo aims the Hydras at the upcoming attacks.

"Now feed my Spawn, feed on the fools who oppose you!" Apollo declares! The Spawn roar hungrily, jumping off their routine and spiraling towards the three attacks. The Chunnins are struck with fear as the Spawn become clearly visible to them. Once the attacks make contact, the Spawn easily devour each attack. If any of the earth spikes struck the Spawn, another head would appear where it was hit and devour the spike. Once the Spawn were done with their appetizers, they roar towards the main course. The Chunnin flee screaming in terror, but they don't make it far. The Chunnin leader watches in horror as his team is devoured by demonic snakes and their screams echo throughout Konohagakure. Their bones were easily crushed and blood splashes all over the alley. Once the Spawn are done, they glare at the Chunnin leader with a bloodlust that grips even the seasoned Leaf nin in his place. Before they can charge, Apollo summons them back into his body. Placing his right palm over his left, Apollo rubs them in a circular manner from right to left twelve times. This time, black aura seeps from his palms. Apollo disappears and reappears in front of the Chunnin leader and before the leader knew it; he left as if his life was being drained from his body. Unknown to him, Apollo had reversed the flow of his chakra in his hands, allowing his chakra to act like a vacuum that sucked the chakra from his body; quite painfully. The Chunnin leader couldn't even scream as his life left his body and he fell to the ground dead.

The display left the entire village in an uproar! Before long, the Hokage and his Anbu arrived at on the scene. What they saw was like something from a veteran nin's worst nightmare. Blood was everywhere, along with half digested body parts and one dead Chunnin. In the middle of all this, was little Naruto who had a look of sheer terror and awe on his face. Naruto couldn't move, his mind tried to warp itself around what just happened in front of him. Apollo easily handled the villagers and even the nin that threatened him. He risked his life for his?

"Naruto what happened here?" the Hokage asks with the utmost seriousness. Naruto flinches under the glare of his Jiji, what was he going to say? Apollo walks over to Naruto and whispers into his ear. Even though he was truly confused, he repeated everything Apollo said.

"Making war is not hard, keeping the peace is hard. That is why the Ninja, who value peace and harmony above all else, have gone to such great lengths over many centuries to canonize and preserve these methods. And why, because it is so simple, the techniques have often been turned to revenge or used to raise an army  
quickly. When there is no justice, the Ninja appear. They are not called to action by anyone. They are just ordinary people in extraordinary situations. They need not have a clan or credentials or even a great deal of training. They only need the Will." Naruto's words shocked everyone, even the Hokage.

"Gopher, clear the area of all bystanders. Cobra, I want to know what happened here, question every villager you can. Naruto, I believe we need to talk my boy." the Hokage orders. The Gopher masked and Cobra masked Anbu salute their leader and Shunshin in a puff of smoke. The Hokage walks over to Naruto and hugs his adoptive grandson lovingly. The old man was deeply troubled, saddened and furious at what he suspected happened to the boy, but what happened? Had he pushed too far and the fox intervene? Why hadn't he felt the demonic chakra associated with the Kyuubi? All these questions would have to wait. For now, he needed to get Naruto cleaned up and figure out why he wasn't in the orphanage.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Whoo I hope you enjoyed the taste of Apollo's strength. I figured I had to showcase just who would be teaching Naruto. Remember to read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

_"Maybe it's time for me to step down... I'm in my golden years, spending that time putting up with ungrateful civilians and egoistical shinobi..." _the sixty year old Hokage sighs. On his desk was a summons from the Council of Konoha. A summons for him, the Hokage of all people. Tonight looked to be a really long one for the old man, he had Cobra's reports from the eye witnesses to the onslaught that occurred in his village walls. According to the reports, Naruto or the demon if you used the villagers' words, attacked helpless civilians and even Leaf nin that came to their assistance.

"Do they honestly expect me to believe an eight year old child defeated four of my shinobi?" the Sandaime asks aloud. The old Hokage takes out his pipe and takes a long, deep drag before exhaling the smoke. Calming his nerves, the Sandaime couldn't help but feel dread over the entire situation. Even though he was sure the villagers provoked the attack, the fact of the matter was Naruto was in deep trouble. If he truly used the Kyuubi's youkai, then the villagers claims of him being the demon incarnate would be all the more creditable. Speaking of Naruto, the Sandaime made sure the medic nin that treated him were not only the best, but were loyal to him and the Yondaime. It warmed his heart to see some villagers honored their fallen leader's last wishes. Still, there were a lot of variables that didn't add up to the Sandaime. Why was Naruto not at the orphanage? Why were his clothes so poor and his body so sickly? The Hokage donated funds to the orphanage every week to ensure Naruto and the other victims of the Kyuubi attack were all well taken care of.

"Canine." the Sandaime declares. In a puff of smoke, a dog masked Anbu appears and kneels before his leader.

"Yes Hokage sama?" Canine asks awaiting his orders.

"I want you to investigate the orphanage Naruto is assigned. You are to take every staff member to the T&I department for questioning, I want answers at any cost." the Sandaime replies with absolute authority. The amount of KI leaking off the Hokage was enough to get his point across as Canine rose to his feet, bowed and left to follow his orders. The Sandaime sighs and takes another long drag of his pipe; it was long overdue that the villagers understood that Shinobi villages were run in a dictatorship and the Kage was the dictator.

**Konoha Hospital...**

Naruto found himself inside a private room of the hospital. It was nice to not have to worry about being poisoned or having his bones rearranged awkwardly. Normally his trips to the Hospital are filled with dread and the fear of death, but this time he couldn't be happier. Sitting in a chair by his side is none other than the man that saved his life, Apollo. Looking at his savior, Naruto could see he is in deep thought about something and Apollo was indeed in deep thought; or a deep conversation with one Amira.

**"I can't believe you sent me to the Void you ASSHOLE!" **Amira screeches from the Void. Apollo resists the urge to rub his temples to sooth his raging headache.

_"If you would put on some clothes, I wouldn't have to send you there."_ Apollo replies, Amira just huffs and places her hands on her hips.

**"Why would a higher being degrade herself by wearing clothes? Besides you know clothes just burn right off of me. I'm far too hot, no pun intended." **Amira says. Apollo could only sigh; she did have a point there.

_"Fine then at least cover yourself! We don't need to traumatize young Naruto here." _Apollo replies, Amira just giggles.

**"And what, pray tell, is so traumatizing about all this?" **Amira asks, moving her body seductively. Apollo just rolls his eyes.

_"Please, I've explored ever inch of that body and I can tell you for a fact, your body is deadly; hell your vagina can melt rocks..." _Apollo says, effectively silencing Amira.

**"I really hate it when you make sense... Fine, if I cover up will you let me out? Please Lo-lo kun?" **Amira asks sweetly.

_"Fine, but never call me that in front of any mortal or I won't buy you any candy." _Apollo declares. Amira gasps, no candy? She wouldn't risk that for anything! Sticking out her tongue, Amira places a mystical seal on it and the word Lo-lo appears before a X cross through it. She turn snaps her fingers as red and gold feathers molt and form a long, figure friendly dress.

**"Happy?"** Amira asks with a huff.

"Ryu!" Apollo declares, assuming the same handsign (fingers interlocked outside, with the middle fingers extended with their tips touching) Naruto saw him use during the battle in the alley, only this time instead of an red aura, a yellow radiates from his hands.

"Kyo!" Apollo declares assuming the second handsign (Extending the index fingers and curling the corresponding middle finger around each while keeping the other fingers interlocked.) A white aura shines brilliantly from the base of his privates and travels up the center of his body before blending with the yellow aura.

"Choujikuu Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Apollo whispers, slamming both hands on the ground. The two aura form a circular pattern in front of Apollo as rays of light shot from it. From the aura portal soars Amira dressed in her feather dress. Naruto's young mind went on overload from the events that played out before him as he lost consciousness.

"Why does every guy I met always faint?" Amira asks with a pout. How was she going to find a man if they kept passing out?

"Beats me, it's not really that impressive." Apollo replies, earning Amira's ire.

"Who needs a man when I have someone like you?" Amira says sarcastically.

"Exactly my point, now we need to discuss what we're going to do now." Apollo says, all humor gone from his tone. Amira sits on Apollo's lap and makes herself comfortable.

"We could always just take him with us. It's not like he'll be missed." Amira says. Apollo couldn't deny the truth in her statement, besides if they wanted to, they could easily walk right out of the village with Naruto and no one would be the wiser.

"Nah that'd be too easy. Plus I don't want to deal with the Hunter nin they'd send after the kid. What I propose we do, is pose as a wandering couple of a near extinct clan." Apollo suggests, his reward his Amira planting a tender kiss on his lips.

"See what happens when you actually use your brain? Everyone knows Konohagakure places kekkei genkai above all else! Still, we would need something unique in order to ensure we can stay here with Naru chan." Amira says. Apollo rubs his chin in order to think. Which would be more appropriate for the couple? A Kekkei Genkai are far too common in Konoha and Kekkei Tota require nature manipulation; something he could easily perform, but didn't fit his style. Apollo was known as the "Chaotic General" back in his dimension due to his insane number of family/soldiers he commanded... That's it!

"From now on, we will be of the Alexandros clan and our ability will be **Meshidasu T****edzika!** We'll even get the "family" to join. After all, the more numbers we have, the better our chances are." Apollo replies excitedly! It wasn't everyday he got to create his own abilities. Amira was just as excited as Apollo was, hugging her man for dear life!

"Oh my kami! You amazing man you! When will you summon them?" Amira asks, the thought of seeing her comrades/loved ones was too much to contain. Apollo gently removes Amira from his lap and gets out of the chair.

"Right now, I need you to accompany Naruto to meet the Hokage. Give the old man this *summons one of his Spawn, removes its eye and hands it to Amira* and explain our plan to him. Tell him to wait for me before his meeting with the Council." Apollo says, before a dimensional rift opens beneath him and he falls in. Placing the Spawn eye inside her dress before she walks over to Naruto. Amira extends her index fingers with her other fingers interlocked as a green aura pools from the center of her chest and enters Naruto's body. When she releases the handsign, Naruto begins to stir until he's awake. Upon waking up, Naruto notices Apollo is gone and is instantly saddened, until he feels a soft hand caress his face. He turns to see Amira, thankfully dressed, sitting where Apollo was before.

"Where did Apollo nii san go?" Naruto asks. Amira just giggles and rubs his head affectionately.

"Aww little Naru chan is worried about Apollo kun. Relax little one, Apollo simply went to get the rest of our clansmen and left me here to keep you company." Amira says with a warm smile. Naruto can't help the blush that graces his face; this was the first time he had such extended contact with a girl, let alone a woman of Amira's beauty. Amira could only squeal at how adorable Naruto was.

"Clansmen, so you and Apollo nii san are a part of a clan like the Hyuuga and Uchiha?" Naruto asks. Amira frowns at the mention of Uchiha, but replaces it with a smile.

"Please don't compare our clan with such low lives. Unlike the Uchiha, we work hard for the arts we hold and we are more diverse. No one in our clan, besides Apollo and I, have the same abilities. In fact, Apollo and I were discussing adopting you into our clan, but that's something we'll have to discuss with your Hokage. Can you walk?" Amira asks. Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Someone actually thought about adopting him into their clan? From what he saw, clans lived a life of luxury! Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto gets out of bed.

"Good, I think it's about time we explained what happened before the entire villager tries to kill you. Which will result in the Alexandros clan slaughtering all that try." Amira says with a chilling sweetness. Naruto swallows the lump he didn't know he had; something told him not to get on Amira's bad side... With that, the two leave the hospital before Amira kneels down in front of Naruto.

"It'd probably be best if I piggy backed you there. It's faster and we can avoid those jerk off villagers."Amira says as the two share a warm laugh. Naruto climbs on Amira's back as she leaps on the hospital roof in a single bond and races towards the Hokage Tower. To all those that were aware enough, Naruto seemed to be riding thin air as he raced from rooftop to rooftop. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, who witnessed how no one seemed to be able to see Apollo in the alley.

"Amira nee chan, how come no one seems to be able to see you or nii san?" Naruto asks.

"This is a secret so no telling anyone or I'll literally seal your mouth shut got it?" Amira threatened, releasing a small amount of KI, but to Naruto it was like being in Yuki no Kuni with no clothes on. He wisely agreed with a nod as the oppressive aura lifted.

"To put it simply, we have learned the means to be invisible in the presence of the enemy, to penetrate unseen anywhere, and to pass without leaving a trace. It is known as the Silent Way." Amira explains. Naruto remains silent and just absorbs all he's learning. To conceal yourself to the point even trained Shinobi can't see you is truly formidable.

"How come I can see you then?" Naruto asks curiously.

"It's simple really. You can see us because we let you. In this entire village, you and perhaps the Hokage are the only people who we would allow to see us, at least for now." Amira explains. Before more can be said, they reach the Hokage Tower as Amira lets Naruto down. With the Hokage Tower before them, Naruto's nerves began to unravel as his body shook in fear. Amira rubs her hands together much like Apollo did (left to right) and places them on Naruto's shoulders. His fears are instantly calmed as Amira leans close to his ear.

"No need to fear Naru chan. For I will be you silent guardian and I will protect you with my life." Amira reassures. For the first time, Naruto truly feels safe as he walks into the Hokage Tower. He ignores the glare from the receptionist as he makes his way to the Hokage's Office. Amira, on the other hand, decided to stay behind for a bit. Before the receptionist knew what happened, she was slapped across the face so hard, blood dripped from her mouth and ear. Satisfied, Amira caught up to Naruto as they both entered the Hokage's Office.

"Naruto, I was just about to send someone to check on you." the Sandaime says, somewhat surprised Naruto made it here so soon after being admitted to the hospital . Before Naruto can even speak,

"Would you mind asking your friend to drop the genjutsu? It's quite rude to hide in the face of a Kage in his own office." the Sandaime says, not even hinting at being worried. You don't grow to be his age without learning a thing or too. The Silent Way was a lost art that stopped just after his generation, still he had to admit the stranger had mastered the skill to be able to conceal themselves to the degree his Anbu couldn't sense them. With the mention of a intruder, sixteen Anbu surround Naruto, hands on their respective weapons ready to strike.

"I should have known better than to give you anything besides my best Hokage sama. I would also like to mention I am not using a genjutsu, in fact I can't use them." Amira states, revealing herself to everyone present. The Sandaime had to use a rather advanced genjutsu to hide the blood that seeped out his nose, but Amira could smell the blood. In fact, she could smell the hormones coming off most of the Anbu; she could only sigh.

"If you would please call off your Anbu, I have information about young Naru chan you might be interested in. I believe this information should answer all your questions about what happened in the alley." Amira states. With a wave of his hand, the Anbu reluctantly leave the room in a Shunshin. Amira takes out the Spawn eye and throws it on the ground. In a flash of light, the events of the alley are replayed through the eyes of the Spawn. Once the event has passed, the Hokage takes a deep drag and sighes; how the hell was he going to explain this?

"As you could see, my husband was well within his rights to protect Naru chan. In fact, you could say we have taken a liking to Naru chan." Amira says pinching his cheek. The Sandaime smiles at the show of affection, not being able to sense any ill intent from the woman.

"There is a matter that my husband and I wish to discuss with you and your Council. We are aware that the events in the alley would draw quite the commotion and figured this would be the best opportunity to make a proposal." Amira says. This caught the Sandaime's attention and a part of him was hoping the proposal was X rated.

"What might this proposal be?" The Sandaime asks.

"Why to become a clan for Konohagakure and adopt Naru chan into our clan of course." Amira says simply. To say the Hokage hadn't expected that was like saying the Uchiha didn't steal jutsus! For a unknown clanswoman to walk into his office and not only ask for refuge, but to also adopt the village pariah was almost unbelievable to the Sandaime. The old Hokage couldn't help but laugh at the situation; oh the irony! In one foul swoop, he could keep his promise to keep Naruto safe.

"My I know the name of your clan and yourself before I make a decision?" the Sandaime asks. Not that he needed to think about it. True, he needed the approval of the Shinobi Council and Elder Council in order to instate a clan in his village, but who would turn down an unknown clan?

"Certainly, my name is Amira Alexandros and I am of the Alexandros clan. We are a clan of Gypsies who have no set kekkei genkai or kekkei tota for we accept many that we feel have earned the right into our clan. I, along with my husband are the clan heads and we share the **Meshidasu T****edzika.** I have been asked by Apollo to wait for his return before entering the Council meeting. It is during this meeting we plan to show our worth." Amira explains. Not seeing anything wrong with that, the Hokage agrees under one condition.

"Would you mind telling me how many people are in your clan?" the Sandaime asks.

"Currently, we have eight of the forty in our clan traveling with us. The remaining thirty two are scattered throughout the world, learning as much as they can before rejoining us here." Amira says. Before more can be said, the head of a Spawn appears from the center of the office and opens its mouth wide. Out of its mouth, Apollo steps out and bows respectively to the Kage.

"Greetings Hokage sama, I am Apollo Grande Alexandros, the head of the Alexandros clan. If you are willing, I seek permission to speak to your Council." Apollo says.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Apollo. Allow me to be the first to thank you for protecting Naruto. Your lovely wife has explained the situation to me and I will grant you an audience. Naruto *said child snaps to attention.* since this concerns you, you too will be at this meeting. The Council should be gathered by now, let's not keep them waiting." The Sandaime says, getting out of his chair. The four of them leave the office and make their way to the Council room where their fates await them...

* * *

And scene! Whoa that was awesome haha! Man it feels good to write. I had to admit this was harder to write, it's been so long since I've even seen the Sandaime (in the anime or manga) that I almost couldn't wrap my head around how he'd act in the situation. I hope I got his character down. Also for those who feel Naruto was almost a background character this chapter, well he's a child in an adult situation. He has no idea what is going on or what they're talking about beyond him getting adopted (possibly) so he was pretty much in a stupor. I could just be imagining how a normal child would react in a similar situation though. If you have a problem with it, you can address it with me and I'll see what I can do. While I do thrive on reviews, as they help me improve, I don't plan to be at the mercy of the fans. I feel that the author of Naruto is a victim of trying too hard to please the fans. (I won't go on a long rant, I'll just say this: Sasuke shouldn't have survive Diedara's suicide bombing. I mean he didn't even have enoguh chakra to move and yet he could summon Manda, place a genjutsu on him and use a Space-time jutsu? Really? Rant over) For those wondering about Apollo and Amira's **Meshidasu T****edzika** you're just going to have to read and find out! I'll be generous and give you the translation though.

**Meshidasu T****edzika!:** To Summon Familiar


	4. Chapter 4

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

Inside the Council Chamber sits the three governing bodies of Konohagakure. The chamber is designed where the civilian council are seated on the bottom floor in a round table. The Shinobi council, consisting of the Hyuuga clan head Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka clan head Tsume Inuzuka, Aburame clan head Aburame Shibi, the Akimichi clan head Akimichi Chouza, the Nara clan head Nara Shikaku, and the Yamanaka clan head Yamanaka Inoichi, are seated higher in a spiraling pattern. The final council, the Hokage's council consisting of Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and Shimura Danzo are seated the highest in a line formation. The council were gathered to discuss the disturbing news from the villagers of one Uzumaki Naruto's actions against his fellow villagers. The civilan council were the most effected by this, calling for the death of the "Demon of Konoha."

Once the Sandaime arrives, he Shunshins to his seat and silences the chatter. His guests wait outside the chamber for his word to enter.

"I am well aware of the situation in which this meeting of the Konoha Council has called for. I, the Sandaime Hokage, will hear your grievances and then discuss not only the best possible solution, but also another matter that has come to my attention." the Sandaime replies. Many of the councilors were curious as to the other matter he spoke of, but decided to wait until after they dealt with the demon.

"Hokage sama, the demon *the Sandaime unleashes KI at the civilian*... The boy has gone too far! Not only did he attack civilians, but he single handedly slaughter four Chunnin level shinobi! It's obvious to the members of this council that the boy has been taken over by the Kyuubi and wishes to finish what it started!" a civilian councilor declares, his fellow civilian members roar in agreement; believing the more support they had, the better the chances the Sandaime would listen.

"I disagree with the findings of the civilian council. If anything, the boy's feat shows his potential as a Shinobi for the Leaf." Danzo replies. His answer comes as a surprise to the civilian council, since he normally sides with them. The Sandaime, however; is not fooled.

"I also disagree with the civilian council. There is no evidence that Uzumaki used any of the Kyuubi's chakra. Our sensors would have sensed such actions. Not only that, but no civilian was killed during the incident." Hyuuga Hiashi replies. The Sandaime couldn't help but smile, at least the Shinobi council saw the promise of Naruto. The civilian council aren't ready to give up this matter.

"It has also come to my attention, that civilians provoked young Naruto. He was sent to the Hospital in the worse condition yet and I highly doubt he did that to himself. Even if Naruto was responsible for the incident, he was well within his right to defend himself." the Sandaime states.

"But Hokage sama that boy shouldn't even be alive! He is the Kyuubi incarnate! He has no rights, he should either die or be used as the weapon he is!" one Haruno Viora screeches. Before she can rally support, the room is filled with intense KI that sends chills even done the Shinobi council's spine.

"I have heard enough. Your blatant disrespect for the Yondaime will not be tolerated anymore. To say that the Kyuubi has, somehow, broken free from a seal the Yondaime applied at the cost of his life and possessed Naruto shows how little the civilians know of sealing. The Yondaime was a master at Fuuinjutsu and I have complete faith in his abilities. Not only that, but I know who was responsible for the incident." the Sandaime replies calmly, which served to unnerve the civilian council even more.

"May we ask who was responsible and why they felt the need to kill our shinobi Hokage sama?" Shibi asks.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, you may enter." the Sandaime replies as Apollo, Amira and Naruto walk into the chamber. Upon seeing Naruto, the civilian council send glares of hate his way, but they were shocked when KI even greater than the Sandaime's is sent their way. The KI is so intense it literally chokes the civilians, but the glare Apollo and Amira sends their way is even more frightening. Naruto couldn't help but smile, no one, besides the Sandaime, had ever defended him before.

"It is my humble pleasure to introduce to the Konoha Council, Apollo Grande Alexandros and his lovely wife, Amira Alexandros. These two are members of a wandering clan that came here to discuss being instated as an official clan of Konohagakure." the Sandaime explains. This statement shocks everyone in the chamber as Apollo makes his way to the center of the chamber.

"Greetings noble council, as you have heard, I am Apollo Grande Alexandros. Clan head of the wandering Alexandros clan. Since the formation of our clan, we have traveled from country to country. We are not affiliated with any major Shinobi village, choosing to keep our clan arts secret from the Shinobi world. We have been considered Gypsies due to our constant traveling." Apollo replies in a gentlemen manner. Many of the female councilors couldn't help the blushes on their face, that is until Amira unleashes KI so strong her hair lights ablaze. Danzo couldn't deny the benefit of having a mysterious clan join their ranks, but there was one thing that troubled him.

"This is indeed both surprising and welcome. Still I have never heard of your clan Apollo san." Danzo replies, not hiding his suspension. Apollo could only smirk at the old war hawk.

"We wouldn't be a secret clan if people knew about us. Our clan follows a different path than the shinobi of today. We hold secrecy above all else in order to ensure our survival." Apollo replies.

"Sounds more like your clan are a bunch of cowards that hide in the darkness." Tsume says. Her insult does nothing to Apollo.

"Last I checked, a coward is someone who fights someone they know is weaker than them. It is for this very reason that I killed your shinobi. They attacked a defenseless child and paid the price for it. In fact, we only came here to get supplies so we could be on our way. Of all the so called Hidden villages, Konohagakure disgusts me the most." Apollo declares with steel resolve. This comment gains him the ire of the council, but he's unaffected by their KI.

"Then why do you wish to live here?" Hiashi asks with a cold glare.

"Because of Naruto." Amira answers, grabbing Naruto and wrapping him in a warm hug.

"We have decided to adopt Naruto into our clan and since just taking him with us would be an act of war, we have no choice but to become a Konoha clan." Apollo adds. The Sandaime looks over the meeting with great interest. He honestly didn't find Apollo's words offensive; even he was disgusted by his village's actions against Naruto. The entire council was once again shocked by the mysterious duo.

"You would adopt that thing? You have no idea what he is!" Viora screams, the civilian council chants their agreement. Apollo gives Amira a glance as she nods her head and leaves the chamber with Naruto in tow.

"Where are we going Amira nee chan?" Naruto asks.

"I doubt you want to hear what he has to say Naru chan." Amira says seriously. Naruto just complies and lets his possible adoptive mother to take him away.

"You mean how he is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoki." Apollo says more than asks. Even the Sandaime is shocked at Apollo's confession. Apollo could only laugh heartedly at their expressions.

"Oh don't look so shocked! Everyone knows the Kyuubi attacked your village eight years ago. You add that to how everyone treats the kid and how you all openly call him demon. I'd have to be retarded not to put the pieces together." Apollo replies.

"You know what he is and yet you still wish to adopt him?" a civilian councilor asks in a stupor.

"Of course, unlike you, my clan has quite a few master level Fuuinjutsu users and we have experience with Jincuuriki. Not only that, but we can see the potential Naruto has and wish to nurture that potential." Apollo says.

"I'm sorry but we cannot allow the adoption of Uzumaki Naruto." Homura says.

"And why can't they?" the Sandaime asks sending a glare at his old friend.

"We cannot allow any clan to obtain the power of the Kyuubi. It would create an uneven balance of power among the clans and the last thing we need is another Uchiha incident." Homura replies. The Hokage could only sigh at his friend's point. Allowing Naruto to be adopted into an unknown clan could spell disaster for Konoha.

"Not only that, but Naruto is a civilian and thus he falls under our jurisdiction." Viora says with a smirk, but Apollo has an ace up his sleeve.

_"Rin, Kyo, Toh!" _Apollo chants mental as an aura of yellow, white and green dances all around him. Before the shinobi can act on what they assume is a threat, Apollo slams his hand on the ground as a dimensional rift opens up and a Spawn roars from the rift. The Spawn soars around the room before Apollo rises his arm and the Spawn coils around it.

"Even though my clan is filled with people of different kekkei genkais and kekkei totas, my **Meshidasu T****edzika** allows me to create summoning contracts based on a person's spirit animal. This is my Spawn, a manifestion of my spirit animal; the dragon. This Spawn is one of the Spawn I used to completely annihilate your Chunnin and is only a larva. If I am not allowed to adopt Naruto, I will leave this village and never return. Amira!" Apollo calls. Amira returns in a Kaji Shunshin with Naruto in her arms.

"Please show the council your **Meshidasu** **Tedzika." **Apollo says. Amira releases Naruto and mentaly chants the same kanji as Apollo, but she raises her hands to the ceiling. From the palm of her hands, two small birds of fire cry and soar around the startled councilors.

"My spirit animal is that of the Phoenix. It grants me an everlasting source of fire and can even be used to heal my allies." Amira states. Naruto watched the display in awe; these were the people who wanted to adopt him?

"Will you please give us time to discuss your offer?" the Sandaime asks, even though his answer was already decided.

"You have five minutes before we take your silence as a negative and leave." Apollo says leaving the chamber with Amira and Naruto.

_"Either way, Naruto will come with us." _Amira thinks to herself. While the council discussed the proposal, Naruto couldn't hold back his questions.

"Why are you guys doing all this for me?" Naruto asks with a sad expression. No one ever cared about him. Even those he thought cared only pretended to care in order to lead him to an ambush or to trick him. Amira was saddened by Naruto's question; didn't anyone show him love?

"Because everyone deserves love Naruto, especially children like you." Amira replies with a warm smile. Naruto tries in vain to hold his tears back. His only wish was that the council would have a heart and allow them to adopt him. He would finally have a family, finally have someone notice him, finally feel the love he saw other kids had. Apollo ruffles Naruto's hair affectionately,

"Don't worry Naruto kun. No matter what those fools say, you are a honorary member of the Alexandros clan and we will not abandon you." Apollo reassures. Before more can be said, they received the signal to return to the chamber.

"The council is in agreement with allowing the Alexandros clan into Konohagakure and the adoption of Uzumaki Naruto." Danzo says. Even though the civilians all voted no to the proposal, the Elder and Shinobi council were in agreement. Adding the Alexandros clan to Konoha's roster would only help them. Naruto couldn't contain his excitement as he jumps for joy and hugs his new kaa san.

"However, there are conditions to the agreement. Currently, we do not have the space to hold a clan, so you will have to find your own lodging until further notice. Also, you must bestow a shinobi of our choosing with a summoning contract." Danzo replies, having the perfect candidate for the ritual. Apollo saw something like this coming, too bad for them things wouldn't play out how they wanted.

"My clan is currently camped a few miles outside the village, so housing isn't a problem, but I am afraid I cannot bestow just anyone with a summoning contract. The **Meshidasu T****edzika** doesn't allow me to give a contract to just anyone. For you see, both the receiver and I must sign a soul contract, binding us by the soul in order for me to craft a summon contract based on their spirit animal. As it stands, only Amira and I can use the **Meshidasu** **Tedzika, **however; I have a solution to this problem. I wish to enroll the children of our clan into your shinobi academy, including Naruto. Not only that, but as a sign of good will I will bestow a contract to Naruto." Apollo declares.

"That is not apart of our deal!" Viora screams outraged that Apollo would even dream of giving the demon even more power.

"Either way it goes, I'm going to give Naruto his own summoning contract. Since he will be my son, I feel it is only natural that he be given our power. Also, since Naruto will eventually become a shinobi of Konohagakure, it's a win-win for everyone involved. Not to mention, the **Meshidasu T****edzika** can be passed down through genetics." Apollo explains.

"I see no problem with your proposal Apollo san. May I ask that the ritual be performed before the council?" the Sandaime asks. Apollo shrugs his shoulder and walks over to Naruto.

"No one has asked you how you feel about all this Naruto. I won't do anything against your will, so I ask you this. Do you want to become a member of the Alexandros clan?" Apollo asks. Naruto doesn't even hesitate.

"All I've ever wanted was a family to love me like everyone else. To have people to pay attention to me and not ignore me like I'm not there. I would love nothing more than to become a member of your clan and call you my otou san and kaa san!" Naruto declares wholeheartedly. Apollo smiles and nods to Amira, who walks over to them. Focusing chakra into her index finger, Amira points at the ground around Naruto and draws a circle around him. Once the circle is done, Apollo repeats the process, but draws elegant fuuins around the circle.

"Naruto we need you to remove your shirt." Amira asks as Naruto complies. Amira and Apollo cut their fingers, but instead of blood, a red aura seeps from the wound. They begin to draw fuuin all over Naruto's torso. Even the Sandaime doesn't recognize any of the fuuin being etched onto Naruto. Once they're done, Apollo and Amira begin to make handsigns that none of the members present recognize.

"Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha (hands are clasped like in prayer,) Kai ( the fingertips point down and are interlaced. Then the palms are folded down over the fingers by lowering the elbows and crossing the thumbs,) Kyo, Rin, Sha, Toh!" they chant in sync before slamming their palms on the circle. Sections of Naruto's body begin to glow all the colors of the rainbow as his body floats in the air. Red light begins to glow from between Naruto's anus and genitals. Orange light glows from below his navel where the Shiki Fuuin is. Yellow light glows from just above his navel, green light glows from the center of his chest. Sky blue light glows from his throat, indigo light glows from the center of his forehead and his once sun kissed hair glows a deep violet light.

"Uh... Is this going to hurt?" Naruto asks fearfully.

"Of course not." Amira reassures. Once his body is coated in the rainbow light show, Amira places her hand on the green light and focuses her chakra into it...

**Within Naruto's mindscape...**

****The Great Kyuubi no Yoki was in deep slumber trying to regain the strength it lost after its battle with the Yondaime. Suddenly, it's huge eyes shoot open as pain like its never felt rocks its body to the core. The great Bijuu roars in agony as it slams and flails its body against its prison in a futile attempt to escape whatever is causing it pain. Before it knows what's happening, one of its tails is ripped from its body and soars out of the seal. With its agony over, the great beast falls to the ground in a loud thud and returns to its slumber...

**Back in reality...**

****A tower of demonic chakra pools from the Shiki Fuuin as Apollo reverses the chakra in his hands to act like a vacuum that draws the demonic chakra into his hands. His mind is filled with the visualization of a fox as Apollo masterfully constructs the chakra into a small one tailed fox and then seals the fox into a scroll. Naruto's body floats gently back to the ground.

"How did it feel?" Amira asks. Naruto smiles wearily, finding the entire process surprisingly exhausting.

"It felt exhilarating..." Naruto replies before losing consciousness. The council were left speechless by what they just saw. Never before had they seen such a ritual and the way Apollo skillfully summoned and manipulated the Kyuubi's chakra was completely unbelievable. Having seen more than enough, the Sandaime rose from his seat and Shunshinned back to ground level.

"This meeting is over, you are all dismissed. Apollo san, if you and your wife would follow me I can see to it the adoption goes without fail. Also, after investigating Naruto's previous lodgings, it's come to my attention that Naruto is entitled to a settlement that should help in building a clan compound." the Sandaime replies, leading the new parents to his office...

* * *

And scene! Whoo man writing this chapter was more fun than I thought it would be. For those wondering what Viora means, it means Viola which is a flower. I figured since Sakura is a flower, her mother's name should be one as well. I'm also at 1K hits and 500 visitors! I'd like to thank all that have read my story so far and all I ask is that you review them story. All reviews are welcome, even flames. I'm a grown man and realize not everyone will like my story. That being said, I'd like to know why you don't like it and see if I can't change your mind. I mean if 500 people visit my story, then asking for at least 10 more reviews isn't asking too much! I really want to know how people feel about my story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

Just as Apollo reaches the gates of Konohagakure, with a sleeping Naruto and Amira in tow, he senses a dark presence coming from the Uchiha district.

"You can sense it too can't you?" Amira asks, Apollo nods in the positive.

"Yeah to think the balance has already become so unbalanced. We don't have much time, if we don't get Naruto to the appropriate level of skill, then the scale will lean too far for our side and the darkness will only grow stronger." Apollo states. Even though he traded his grace, his soul was still considered that of the light. All things, even higher beings, have a balance; a yang to the yin. A push to the pull, a light to the dark...

**Uchiha District...**

After a grueling day of training, Uchiha Sasuke walks back to his home, the Uchiha district. Even after three years since the massacre, Sasuke can still see the bodies, still smell the sickening stench of blood splashed on the walls and streets. The thought sends shivers down his spine as Sasuke clutches his fists to stop his shaking body. Sasuke would defeat his brother... He had to in order to avenge his fallen clan. Once Sasuke walks into his home, he sees a scroll with a note attached.

"To Sasuke, the avenger." the note said. Sasuke opens the scroll to find that it's a summoning scroll for something called a Basan. With instructions on what to do, Sasuke bites his thumb, writes his name in one of the empty slots and performs the necessary handsigns.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Sasuke proclaims as web of fuuins from before a large poof of smoke erupts. When the smoke clears a dog sized fowl stands before a stunned Sasuke.

"A chicken... This is what someone calls a gift! I am an Uchiha and I deserve something more powerful than a chicken!" Sasuke says outraged. The Basan glares at Sasuke before opening it's beak.

"Katon: Endan!" the Basan says, emitting a jet of fire at Sasuke. The entire village can hear Sasuke scream in agony just before they see a dog sized chicken race to the hospital with a severely burned Sasuke on its back, but not before passing Apollo and Amira.

"Was that a Basan?" Amira asks trying to make sure what she saw was real and not a genjutsu. She even flexed her chakra to release any genjutsu that might have been placed on her, but no such jutsu was found.

"A better question is, was that the last Uchiha riding said Basan?" Apollo asks before the two burst into a fit of side splitting laughter! Apollo couldn't believe it! The great Uchiha Sasuke, the one the darkness chose had the spirit of a overgrown chicken? Looks like he had more time than he originally thought. After recovering, the trio leave the village in a dimensional rift Apollo opened up. The spot they once were was immediately swarmed by Root operatives. The Root try in vain to track their targets as all traces of them seemingly vanished along with them.

"What are we to do Myu?" one Root op asks. The one called Myu kneels down and tries to see if they disturbed the ground, only to see the grass bloom more were they disappeared.

"Report back to Danzo sama. The targets have eluded us with what appears to be a Jikūkan Ninjutsu." Myu states as the Root ops Shunshin back to base. Myu stays a bit longer and makes his way outside the village; he had a mission to complete...

**Undisclosed location: Alexandros campsite...**

A dimensional rift opens just outside a large campsite as Apollo, Amira and a now awake Naruto step out of it. The campsite is simple with various tents pitched up. The campsite is cleared with tree stumps signaling that they were cut recently.

"It's not much, but you'll soon learn that you don't need much when you have love and family." Amira says with a smile. From out of the surrounding forests, two figures rush towards one another as they meet in a clash of throwing knife and brass knuckles. One figure is a vanilla skinned girl around Naruto's age with shoulder length blonde hair and burning emerald eyes. She was dressed in a black overjacket, black sash, black coveralls, with blousing ties at the wrists, elbows, knees, and ankles with black tabi and stands at about 3'10" ft. The other figure is a caramel boy around his age with dark brown wavy hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing the same attire as the girl and stands at about 4'5" ft. Before they can separate, the boy focuses red chakra throughout his body.

_"Bakuton: Shinsei!" _the boy chants mentally, his chakra is thrust outwardly in a bubble explosion!

_"Jinton: Haipa-shuppon!" _the girl chants mentally, unleashing a flare of yellow chakra and seemingly disappears before the explosion hits her. She reappears next to Naruto and signals to her partner the spar is over. Looking Naruto up and down, the girl smiles brightly.

"So this is Uzumaki Naruto Apollo kun?" the girl asks never taking her eyes off of Naruto. Naruto, with the density of a crystal, smiles back at the girl.

"That's right! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the best shinobi the ever was!" Naruto declares with valor. The boy laughs at Naruto,

"HA! You the best? You're gonna have to beat me, Dontez Alexandros first!" Dontez says. Naruto glares at Dontez and steps to his face.

"I bet I can beat you blindfolded with both arms tied!" Naruto states. Dontez looks at Naruto for a second before bursting into laughter. He pats Naruto on the back hard enough to knock him on the ground face first.

"You'll fit right in with us kid!" Dontez says before he goes to one of the tents.

"You'll have to excuse Dontez, he is personality matches the Bakuton kekkei tota his side of the clan holds. My name is Angel Alexandros." Angel introduces with a warm smile.

_"He's a cutie, I wonder if it would be frowned upon to date within the clan. It's not like we're blood related anyway." _Angel thinks with a blush and smile that threatened to tear her face apart.

"It's cool say what were those jutsus you guys were using? They were awesome!" Naruto states with valor. Angel can only giggle at his excitement.

"Well, as a rule, the Alexandros clan never say our jutsu out loud. We learned at an early age that if an opponent doesn't know what jutsu you use, the harder it'll be for them to counter it. Not only that, but information can be a shinobi's blessing or his curse; try to remember that Naru kun." Angel says. Naruto nods, finding a lot of truth in her words. Even at his age, he never understood why shinobi yell the names of their jutsu; maybe it was to be cool or something.

"Since you ARE an Alexandros now, I guess I can tell you. My side of the clan can use Jinton to move at ultra-fast speeds. We also have another ability, but if I told you I'd have to send you to the sun." Angel says with a smile. Naruto decides not to tempt her; hell for all he knew she really could do just that. From the other tents five other people, three adults and one child steps out and makes their way towards Naruto.

"Will you look at the boy's clothes? What kind of monsters lets a child dress in such flith! I am Evangela Alexandros and Angel is my baby girl." Evangela introduces herself. Evangela has peachy skin with a elegantly curvy frame and stands at about 5'6" ft. Her eyes matched Naruto's and her dark brown hair reaches her mid back. She is dressed in a red version of Angel's attire expect she has shin and elbow guards.

"I am Isaac Alexandros and you even think of touching my Angel, they'll never find your body." Isaac threatens. Isaac has light skin with a mesomorph build and stands at about 6'8" ft. Isaac is dressed in a gray lab coat with the same attire as everyone else. Naruto swallows a lump in his throat as he nods his head. Angel just sighs, it was like that for every guy she met.

"The name's Roland Alexandros and if you haven't noticed, I'm Dontez' younger twin brother." Roland says and to his word, he looks exactly like Dontez. The only difference is that he's dressed in a dark blue version of Dontez' attire.

"I'm Dontei Alexandros!" Dontei roars patting Naruto on the back so hard, he leaves a crater upon impact. Dontei has dark chocolate skin with a bulky build and stands at 7'12" ft. Dontei is dressed in the same attire as everyone else except he opts wearing a shirt. Naruto is starting to see a trend in attire.

"Dontei what have I told you about doing that? Not everyone has the endurance you and Dontez have. Sorry about that, I am Rose Alexandros and this behemoth is my husband and Dontez and Roland are my kids." Rose says. She walks over and heals Naruto. With everyone introduced, Naruto can't wait to ask everyone questions about themselves, but before he can everyone, excluding Naruto, senses a disturbance in their territory.

_"Angel, Dontez, Roland the intruder his of Jounin level. Although I'm sure you all can handle him, I want Naruto to get his first kill out of the way. Therefore I need you to lead Naruto to the intruder and leave him. Your mother will be in range to take out the enemy."_ Apollo orders via mental link. The kids nod in agreement.

"Hey why don't you kids go out and play for a bit? Starting tomorrow I want you three to train Naruto for the Academy, which begins in six weeks. That gives each of you two weeks to bring Naruto to Rookie of the Year level am I understood?" Apollo declares. The kids give him a salute before Angel grabs Naruto and uses a Jinton jutsu to travel deep within the forest.

"Alright boys it's time we played hide and seek! Hide and seek is a great game for Shinobi in training, it teaches stealth and fleeing. So Naruto is it!" Angel says before giving Naruto a throwing knife and Jinton Shunshinning away. Dontez and Roland shunshin away too, leaving Naruto alone. He has no tracking skills and probably couldn't catch them if his life depended on it. Before Naruto can start searching, Myu comes from behind a tree.

"W-w-what do you want?" Naruto asks fearfully. He could easily recognize the mask from the times he was abused by the villagers and they would either watch or assist the villagers.

"I have a mission to kill you and take one of the Alexandros children back to Konoha." Myu says monotonously as he pulls out a tipless tanto. Naruto's body begins to shake violently. Was this it? After finally finding happiness, finally finding a family was it going to be taken away just like that?... No... NO! Naruto refused to let that damn village take away his happiness, his family! It wasn't enough they wanted to kill him, that he was used to. The fact they wanted to take away his family and do who knows what was too far! With his throwing knife in hand, Naruto closed his eyes and rushed Myu with a battle cry.

Unknown to Myu or Naruto, Evangela is up in a tree nearby sniper rifle aimed and ready. After making sure all the conditions are set, Evangela loads the chamber with red chakra and fires a concentrated chakra bullet. It soars through the air silently and strikes Myu in his chest. The chakra seeps into his skin and paralyzes him, allowing Naruto to stab him right in the gut as blood pours from the wound. Myu's body falls to the ground in a thud as he lays in a growing puddle of his blood. Before anything can register to Naruto, the entire clan is by his side. Amira wraps Naruto in a loving hug as Naruto cries in her arms. He did it, he killed him in order to protect himself and his family. That was the right thing to do and yet he felt horrible. He couldn't see the man's face, but he will never forget the warm feeling of blood slowly cool on his hands. Seeing where his thoughts were, Amira decides to nip it in the bud.

"You are not a cold-hearted killer Naru chan. You did what you had to do to defend not only yourself, but your family as well. That man would have killed you and then taken one of your clansmen to forcibly breed our kekkei totas. That is the kind of village Konogakure is and that is not the kind of people you should wish to gain acknowledgement from. You should only seek acknowledgement from those that want to give it to you. You should seek love from those that give it to you freely, not because of what clan you're from or how much money you have. Those are the kind of people you pity and if they threaten your happiness, the kind of people who will fall to you. It gets easier I promise." Amira explains letting Naruto release his anguish...

* * *

And done! Man I'm so pissed! My damn computer shut down just as I finished this chapter and I lost the original and had to write it over again! I don't think this version is better, but it's not bad. Anyway I'd like to see some more reviews for this and I'll try to keep my one chapter a day average. Might even speed it up if I can. I'm debating whether to timeskip the six week training and just do flashbacks when it calls for it or to just go through the training in three to six chapters. How's about this, if you don't want me to write chapters based on the training then tell me so via pm or review. If you do then don't say anything. Here are the translations for the jutsus used.

_Bakuton: Shinsei Explosion release: Nova_

___Jinton: Haipa-shuppon Swift release: Hyper Flight_


	6. Chapter 6

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

**Six weeks later...**

The once brilliant blue eyes of Naruto had lost some of its light over the last six weeks. Then again, learning the truth behind the Shinobi world will do that to you. Though he grew well beyond Rookie of the Year, Hell even Gennin, he lost the once innocent and pure mindset he once had. Evangela made sure Naruto was dressed in proper Shinobi uniform; essentially the same thing everyone else wore expect the Uzumaki swirl was stitched on the back of his black overjacket. The first week, Angel taught him the Silent Way and boy did he learn that fast. Failure to stay concealed resulted in him being tied down and pummeled by Angel's Jinton: Youkai Kobushi. It took six days for Naruto to learn the Silent Way and Angel couldn't be more proud. After he learned the Silent Way, Angel began teaching him the basics of fuuinjutsu. Naruto had trouble when it came to penmanship, but could make the fuuins for explosive tags. Then she had him work on accuracy with throwing knives, which Angel made herself. Angel would send him on Pseudo infiltration missions into Konohagakure where he would sneak into important buildings and either sabotage or collect information on them. Getting caught was NOT an option. He had to admit, it felt good getting back at those who wronged him. For an entire week any shopping building that kicked him out or overpriced him had parts of their buildings destroyed, their stock mysteriously disappeared, or vermin were found nesting in their stores.

No one once saw the one responsible and no one had seen Naruto since he left with the new clan. Many were convinced he was responsible, but the Sandaime made it clear that without evidence he could do nothing to charge Naruto. Not even the Sandaime could see Naruto using his crystal spying orb. Over the two weeks of Angel's training, the two grew closer. Naruto found out that Angel likes blondes; he still can't look at her without blushing. Her favorite color was purple, her dream was to become a legend like her mother, who was known throughout three of the Great Shinobi Nations as "Bullseye Evie" and her pet peeve was chauvinistic men. Naruto told her what little he knew about himself and she giggled at hearing his addiction to ramen and asked if she could join him for a bowel. He never did take her up on the offer, seeing as he hadn't been to the village except to infiltrate it.

The next two weeks Naruto trained with Dontez... Train was a weak word to describe what he experienced. Living hell was a better phrase, as Dontez sought to increase every physical aspect of Naruto. Strength training included doing sit ups while tied upside down to a tree until his muscles ripped; thank Kami everyone was efficient at medical jutsus. Push ups with a boulder twice his size on his back and more boulders would be added once he got used to the weight. Gravity training using a huge gravity fuuin placed on the ground he walked on; his bones would break and then be repaired mysteriously quick. Speed training consisted of having a parachute on while running through one of Roland's fuuton jutsus. Endurance training... No more like a beatdown... Everyday before bed... Naruto never thought he'd be glad the villagers beat him whenever they could; it gave him tough skin. The final week was spent teaching Naruto the "Nine Levels of Power" and even though he was no where near mastering it, his progress was impressive for a rookie. Naruto memorized all the levels and could use three of the handsigns physically and just one mentally. Once Naruto's training was complete, Dontez taught him all about information gathering and even showed him the Henge no justu so they could go to Brothels. Naruto was surprised at the fountain of information you could get there; of course he never took any of the ladies up on their "offer." It was at the Brothels that Naruto's innocence was greatly wounded. He learned of all the darkness in the Shinobi world, how men were forced to kill for profit. How women were used for their bodies for the sake of the mission. He tried to delude himself into thinking the old man would never send people out on such missions, but the stories he heard destroyed that. Dontez figured the sooner he learned, the better off he'd be. Naruto learned quite a bit about Dontez, how he loved to use taijutsu and nintaijutsu. How he was nine years old, how he loved chocolate and once maimed a guy for taking one of his bars; Naruto made a mental note never to do that. Dontez was a bit of a pervert, but not overly so and his only fears in life were his parents.

The final two weeks, Naruto trained with Roland and for once their was no pain involved. Roland's training consisted of chakra theory, manipulation, finding his nature manipulation and researching poisons, medicines, psychology, history and Kage Bunshin. Naruto discovered he was a wind manipulator, but before he could learn any fuuton jutsu, Roland made it clear he needed better chakra control. The Alexandros clan had a different idea on chakra than the Shinobi Nations. According to Roland, their were seven man chakras: Root, Sacral, Solar Plexus, Heart, Throat, Brow and Crown. Each chakra had a corresponding organ and a color: red, orange, yellow, green, sky blue, indigo and violet. Roland found it both annoying and infuriating he had to teach Naruto to read for two weeks, but once he learned Naruto used Kage Bunshin to read various books at once. Roland also taught Naruto meditation; which bored Naruto for the first few days, but after a while Naruto really enjoyed it. He could escape to what was called the peace of his mind and unknowingly worked on his chakra control. His chakra would dance around him in waves and Roland would compliment him on it. Through meditation, Naruto could use only the Root chakra; unknown to him, the Kyuubi made it difficult for him to use the lower (Root, Sacral and Solar Plexus) chakras. After meditation, Roland would have Naruto work on shaping his chakra. When Naruto said it was impossible, Roland made drills, knives, spheres, and even monarchs out of chakra. Naruto could only make squares, triangles and circles out of his chakra, but considering the deadline they had, it was great progress. Apollo was pleased with Naruto, he was more than ready. Roland was the calmer version of his brother. He preferred meditating and walks in nature as opposed to fighting, though he was no slouch in a fight. Roland loved scents and animals also seemed to flock to him; which he enjoyed. Naruto was at peace whenever he was near Roland, which made the two great friends.

"Alright guys *Angel glares at him* and girl, today is the day you enter the Academy. Now I don't need to tell you not to show off your skills. You are to be invisible, if you can get people to underestimate you that's even better. Since I'm sure you'll know everything the Academy has to offer, you are allowed to sleep in class, but I believe using your time more wisely would be more beneficial. You can take scrolls with you, I recommend "Ninja Secrets" and "Ninja Mind Control" for reading. After the Academy, you will continue your training under your parents, Naruto that means starting today Amira and I will be training you in our kekkei genkai." Apollo says all four kids salute their leader and make their way away from the campsite. Once they were a mile away in the opposite direction of the camp, Angel had everyone hold hands as she Jinton: Shunshin the group in an alley not too far from the Academy. The group of four walk to the Academy as slowly as possible.

"Can you believe this shit?" Dontez asks infuriated. To think they had to subject themselves to this bull!

"Relax Dontez, it's only for four years... Oh kami it's for four years..." Roland says, realizing just how long it would take to graduate.

"Please, once they see what we can do, we'll be out of there in a week tops!" Naruto says with valor. Though he was forced to mature quickly, Naruto kept his personality in tact, something Angel was happy about.

"You remember what Apollo kun said. Showing our skills would draw even more than attention to us. I mean we already have both Root and Anbu tailing us." Angel says, whispering the last part so only her group could hear. Naruto had to scoff at the supposed Anbu level Shinobi, their concealing was so poor compared to the Silent Way. He doubted the technique they used was anything more than suppressing their chakras and using a ninja cloak to disguise themselves. It amazed Naruto how much he learned from his clan in just six weeks. Once the Academy was in sight, the group could see all the children with their parents excited to be there. All excitement drained from the parents as the infamous Alexandros clan walks past them. They sent glares at the "demon lover" clan as the group sent KI back at them that made the parents flinch. Once the group was out of hearing range, the parents made sure to tell their children to stay away from the group. The group looked at the rosters and were glad that they were put in the same class; something the Sandaime must have had a hard time arranging.

_"I'm going to have to thank Jiji after school." _Naruto thinks to himself. Once they're in class, they sit in the back as to not draw attention to themselves as more children fill into the class. Naruto recognizes quite a few of them from his infiltration of their clans.

_"Yamanaka Ino, age eight, member of the Yamanaka clan that specializes in infiltration and information gathering. They also led the village in psychological warfare, though Ino spends most of her time on fashion and trying to impress the Uchiha. Shinobi skills are nonexistent, though she has great knowledge on poisonous flowers."_ Naruto thinks to himself as he observes Ino argue with a girl with pink hair. Their screaming is rather loud and obnoxious, but Naruto is able to channel them out.

_"Haruno Sakura, age eight, comes from a civilian family, her mother is a member of the civilian council. Her Shinobi skills are at civilian level, but has a mind ripe for learning. Unfortunately, she wastes that potential fawning over the Uchiha. It seems everyone female, but one is obsessed with the Uchiha."_ Naruto evaluates. Gazing around the room, Naruto notices an Inuzuka glaring at him.

_"Inuzuka Kiba, age eight, member of the Inuzuka clan who specialize in taijutsu alongside their animal familiars. Kiba's animal familiar is named Akamaru and although the two show great skill, Kiba's pride is unjustly high. Ninjutsu is nonexistent and is vulnerable to_ _genjutsu." _Naruto evaluates. Naruto suddenly feels something crawling on his arm, upon further examination, Naruto finds a Kikaichu. Instead of crushing it, Naruto picks it up and sends it back to its host.

_"Aburame Shino, age eight, member of the Aburame clan. Infiltration into the clan home was unsuccessful due to their connection with insects. Skills currently unknown, but has great potential for espionage and infiltration." _Naruto evaluates, making sure to keep an eye on the Aburame. Shino looks over at Naruto once his Kikaichu returns and nods to him; Naruto assumes it's his way of saying thanks. Sitting next to Angel, is Hyuuga Hinata. Before his adoption into the Alexandros clan, Naruto remembers seeing her following him and watching him train. It confused him, until his kaa san told him what it probably meant and honestly, he thought she was cute. She just needed to gain more confidence in herself, but from what his infiltration of the Hyuuga clan district showed him, it wasn't the girl's fault. For a clan that brags about their "all-seeing" eyes, they were really blind when it came to seeing potential. Infiltrating that clan was the hardest mission Angel ever gave him, but after watching Hinata whenever she was away from the clan; he couldn't help but chuckle when he realized he stalked his stalker. Naruto learned they have a blind spot and utilized said flaw to spy on the clan. Naruto noticed Hinata would steal glances his way before shying away with a blush; even Angel thought it was adorable as she giggled.

Looking around, Naruto notices a boy fast asleep in front of him.

_"Nara Shikamaru, age eight, member of the Nara clan who are master strategists. Has an IQ ranging over 200, but hides it so he doesn't have to work."_ Naruto evaluates. Next to Shikamaru, eating a bag of chips is Akimichi Chouji.

_"Akimichi Chouji, age eight, member of the Akimichi clan who can enlarge their bodies to giant proportions making them fierce in taijutsu. Due to the Akimichi using their weight for their jutsu, Chouji is self conscious about his weight and calling him fat will result in a highly pissed Akimichi; not a nice thing." _Naruto evaluates. The final student, who had the most potential, was Uchiha Sasuke. The boy was brooding as every girl in the class, minus Angel and Hinata, were swooning over the last Uchiha.

_"Uchiha Sasuke, age eight, sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. Has not awakened his Sharingan, but has above average skills in all areas of Shinobi skills. Above average ninjutsu, average genjutsu, decent taijutsu and is the first Basan summoner. Trains intensely, most likely to avenge his clan by killing his older brother Uchiha Itachi." _Naruto evaluates. Once he is finished scoping out the potential, he pulls out the "Ninja Secrets" scroll and begins to read. Angel pulls out a blank scroll and begins to practice a fuuinjutsu, Dontez pulls out a comic and reads it and Roland meditates. Before long, two Chunnins walk into the classroom as everyone gives them their attention.

"Greetings class, I am Umino Iruka and this is my assistant, Mizuki and we will be your instructors for the next four years. By the end of the program, we will select those that show enough skill and promise to become Gennin and from there only you can tell. Now let's get started with role call." Iruka says with excitement. Too bad the rest of the class didn't feel so excited. As Iruka went through the names of everyone in the class, Naruto read his scroll.

"There are two kinds of strength, just as there are Yin and Yang. The outer, physical strength is obvious, fades with age, and is dissipated by excess. The inner strength is by far the more powerful of the two, but it must be developed through constant practice and study. The chakra is the life-force of the Universe, which flows within and through and around all things. It can be collected, cultivated, and circulated within the body to perform the will. But, not one in ten thousand will ever know the true chakra . This, like many transcendental subjects, cannot be adequately described in word or print. But, it can be experienced. The practice is known as Kuji Kiri, the Nine Cuts. The key to the Mind Gate. The purpose of any path of enlightenment is to "show the student his true face." If it does not do this, it has failed as a philosophy and is useless. The phrase comes from a tribal legend, when men first contemplated the nature of the universe." Naruto reads just as Iruka calls his name.

"Alexandros Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka says, everyone looks to the back to see the child their parents told them to stay away from. Naruto is too engrossed in his scroll to notice he's called. Irritated, Iruka calls his name again with a bit of ire in his tone. Again, Naruto is too engrossed as Angel elbows him in the side. Naruto notices everyone is starring at him and becomes annoyed he has been interrupted.

"Can I help you people? This is a classroom, I'm reading, what more do you want?" Naruto asks going back to reading. A tick mark can be seen on Iruke's forehead as he tries to calm himself.

"Why don't you tell the class what you're so engrossed in then Naruto?" Iruka asks hoping to embarrass him.

"The scroll is titled Ninja Secrets by Ashida Kim." Naruto says simply as he goes back to reading. Some of the students were curious as to where Naruto got the scroll, as they were sure it wasn't apart of the curriculum.

"I don't think I've ever heard of the author nor his work." Mizuki says.

"He probably made it up to cover for himself, as if he knows how to read." a student says as the class bursts into laughter. Naruto didn't care what they thought.

"He's a foreign author and the scroll was given to me by my otuo san, you're more than welcome to have this copy Iruka sensei as I have more copies." Naruto says once the class calms down. Iruka takes Naruto up on his offer and to his surprise, Naruto's words are true.

"I see you were telling the truth Naruto. Well I would appreciate it if you and your clansmen would pay attention in my class and wait until after class to read." Iruka says finding Naruto reading to be a good sign. Mizuki held back his feelings on the "demon", not wanting to break the law concerning him. Naruto, Angel, Dontez and Roland nod in agreement and give him their attention. Satisfied, Iruka continues role call.

"Alexandros Angel." Iruka calls as Angel says "Here." sweetly. The guys in the class, even Sasuke take notice to the girl as many of them drool and blush at her. Angel just waves at them sweetly as the guys fall even harder. Sasuke tries to hide the blush on his face, but the girls see it. The jealous fangirls send glares at Angel, who just unleashes enough KI to scare even Mizuki and Iruka as the girls cower.

"Alexandros Dontez." Iruka calls as Dontez just says "Yo!" Iruka sighs but continues.

"And Alexandros Roland." Iruka calls noticing how the two look identical except for their clothes.

"Here Iruka sensei." Roland says politely. Once roll call is over, Iruka begins to teach the class, breaking down the curriculum for the four years. The two years classes would be inside the building as they covered reading, writing, mathematics, science, geography, the Shinobi rules of Konoha, the basics of trap setting, handling ninja tools, how to throw and wield said ninja tools and hand signing. The final two years would consist of taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu classes with separate classes for the girls concerning kunoichis. Naurto and Dontez shared the same thought as they slammed their heads on the table. The class looked at them like they were crazy.

_"We have to spend eight hours EVERYDAY, including weekends, inside a building learning shit we already know?"_ Dontez roars mentally as he slams his head harder. It was going to be a LOOOONG four years...

* * *

And scene! Whoo another chapter down. Since no one reviewed I decided to just skip the training and summarize it. Next chapter, Apollo will train Naruto in their kekkei genkai! After that, another timeskip that will bring us to the graduation and team placement. I have to say, having 1,000 people read my story is really amazing! Now if only I could get more reviews... I mean 1,000 readers and only 4 people have something to say? Come on people.


	7. Chapter 7

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

"I see, well I'm glad to hear you're being taken care of Naruto kun." the Sandaime says with a warm smile. It finally seems like Naruto is happy to the old man. It filled his heart with joy that there were people who could see Naruto for what he truly was, a wonderful young man with great potential and the Will of Fire.

"I'll say Jiji! I've learned so much from the clan and they make me feel at home. Evangela obasan and Angel chan helped me a ton with throwing weapons! And otuo san and kaa san are going to show me how to use the **Meshidasu T****edzika** today! I've never been happier than I am with them." Naruto says with a big smile. The Sandaime couldn't help but smile. He made the right choice allowing the Alexandros clan to adopt the boy. Still, he missed having the blonde around, but it was for the best. Naruto told his Jiji as much as he could about what he had been doing with the Alexandros clan; seeing as there were Anbu watching them. The old man had a perverted smile on his face whenever Naruto mentioned Angel, who he seemed to be animated about. He even laughed when Naruto told him about the time he accidently stumbled on Angel taking a bath in a nearby lake and she didn't stop once she realized he was there.

"Well Jiji I have to be going before Angel, otuo san and kaa san get worried about me. I'll be sure to visit more often!" Naruto replied, Shunshinning out of the office. To say the Anbu were surprised was an understatement. For an eight year old to perform a C rank jutsu hasn't been heard of since Uchiha Itachi. The Sandaime could only smile proudly at his adopted grandson.

_"You're going to go far my boy..."_ the Sandaime says mentally, taking a drag of his pipe before he glares at the stack of paperwork on his desk. He could swear the stack grew the minute Naruto left, in fact, he was sure a lot of the paper concerned Naruto and his new clansmen. With a sigh, the Sandaime picks up a slip of paperwork and begins his most hated task.

"Here's a bill denying Naruto and all associated with him access to the shopping district. Denied." the Sandaime says to himself stamping "rejected" on the paper and placing it in the out pile.

"Here's a bill denying Naruto and all associated with him from all restaurants. Denied, though I'm sure they won't let him in anyway." the Sandaime sighs stamping rejected on the bill. The job of Hokage can be stressful at times.

**Alexandros campsite...**

Once Naruto made it to the clan campsite, he finds another Root operative bound with Apollo standing over him.

"That Danzo baka just won't learn will he? How many of his Root have we killed so far Amira chan?" Apollo asks preparing to gather any information he could from the man.

"I'd say thirty six, the guy has to be running out by now. I removed the tongues of all the other Root ops for analyze and I've determined the seal makes it so they can't mention anything concerning Danzo or Root. The seal affects their ability to speak and connects to their minds. I suppose he had the Yamanaka in mind when making the seal." Amira states.

"That complicates things. I know for a fact the Root are not under the Hokage's orders which means Danzo has something planned. You don't have your own personal army just for show. No matter, I have just the trick for this. Kyo!" Apollo chants as root chakra pours from his body in a flare of red.

_"Seishin hokousha" _Apollo chants mentally. Miniature Spawn creep from Apollo's fingers as Apollo grabs the Root ops face. The Spawn burrow into the Root's head, leaving their tails outside as they wiggle. The Root op's body begins to convulse violently as he tries to scream, but a Spawn tail erupts from his mouth silencing him.**  
**

"Oh hello Naru chan. Your father is busy, but follow me and we can start your **Meshidasu T****edzika** training." Amira says, leading Naruto away from Apollo and the poor Root op. Strangely, Naruto wasn't horrified by what he saw. He's seen his otuo san do far worse to those foolish enough to enter their territory without permission. Like the time Apollo burned one a group of Root ops with white fire, burning them layer by layer slowly until not even ashes remained. Amira takes Naruto deep in the forest before coming to a stop.

"Alright Naru chan, before we begin there's something I must tell you. What I'm about to reveal is concerned a S rank secret in Konoha, but I feel you're ready." Amira says with a serious tone. Naruto gulps and gives his kaa san his full attention.

"Naruto, when is your birthday?" Amira asks, figuring having him figure it out is the best way to handle the situation.

"October 10th." Naruto answers not sure what that has to do with anything.

"When did the Kyuubi attack Konohagakure?" Amira asks.

"October 10th." Naruto answers still not putting it together.

"From your studies of the Bijuu, has there ever been a case where they were slain?" Amira asks, hoping the boy would figure it out.

"No, according to the scrolls, Bijuu are masses of chakra and even if you defeat it, it will just respawn..." Naruto replies finding it odd that the history scrolls never say what happened to the Kyuubi, only that the Yondaime killed it, but if they can't die then why hadn't the Kyuubi returned?... Unless... Naruto's eyes widen with realization. His birthday was the same day of the Kyuubi's defeat, the way the villagers treated and hated him, it could only point to one thing.

"It's sealed within me... I'm the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko..." Naruto says, his expression is blank. He doesn't know what to do, what to believe... Was he the Kyuubi? Was he a demon like everyone said? Seeing where his train of thoughts were headed, Amira sighs and slaps Naruto upside his head; her way of telling him he's being a baka. Amira takes out a scroll and a kunai and then seals the kunai in the scroll.

"Tell me Naruto, is this a kunai?" Amira asks showing him the scroll.

"No... It's a scroll... It's a scroll!" Naruto says, his entire demeanor shifts. Just because he hosted the Kyuubi didn't make him the Kyuubi. Just like the scroll wasn't a kunai just because it held the kunai in it or an Aburame isn't a insect just because they host them. Amira smiles at her musuko.

"I'm glad you can tell the difference. Don't let those fools from the village get to you. They simply wish to take their grief out on something. They were too weak to save their loved ones and need to regain the strength they feel they lost by taking it out on you. In their warped minds, any pain they inflict on you, is pain against the Kyuubi and that is why they fear you. They realize that the older you get, the stronger you become. True, they wish for your death, but at the same time they want you around to serve as their scape goat and weapon." Amira explains. Naruto can't help the fury he feels building within him. He is just a child! He didn't ask for any of this and yet the villagers blamed him for what the Kyuubi did! How could they? How could his fellow villagers be so foolish, so cold to a child?

"Well enough of that, it's time to begin our training. The reason why I told you about the Kyuubi is because like it or not, you two are connected. If you die, so does the Kyuubi and vice versa. Unlike normal, where it would respawn, due to the Shiki Fuuin and your otuo san's binding contract, you two are connected. In fact, your spirit animal is the Kyuubi reincarnate though much weaker." Amira explains. Upon hearing this, Naruto subconsciously rubs the fuuin on his navel.

"To explain what happened during the **Meshidasu T****edzika** ritual, your otuo san separated the Kyuubi's will from his chakra by removing the Kyuubi's source of power; its main tail. While the other eight tails are still within you, the Kyuubi has access to one of its tails and the only way for it to gain back its tails is by making you stronger." Amira explains.

"But kaa san why would the Kyuubi work with me? Once I summon it, what's stopping it from going on another rampage or just up and running away?" Naruto asks finding the thought of being linked to the Kyuubi a bit frightening.

"Great question Naru chan! To answer it, the Kyuubi is a member of the great Kitsune clan. A proud clan that are master tricksters and hold freedom above all else. I highly expect the Kyuubi to try to run actually since they HATE being caged. Still there is a way to keep it obedient to you and that is with the Kitsune ball." Amira answers.

"Kitsune ball?" Naruto asks confused.

"Yep, a Kitsune ball is essentially a Kitsune's life force and since you two are connected, I believe you are the Kyuubi's Kitsune ball." Amira explains. Naruto lets out a sigh of relief as he awaits instruction.

"Alright, using the **Meshidasu T****edzika** is just like a normal Kuchiyose except you have to use the Nine levels of power and all the chakras related to your familiar. In your case, you need to use the Rin level of power as well as Root chakra. Since the Kyuubi only has one tail, you only need one of each, but the more tails he gains, the more levels of power and chakra you need." Amira explains.

"Wouldn't it gaining tails be a bad thing?" Naruto asks

"Normally yes, but since it's connected to you the stronger it gets, the stronger you get." Amira explains. Naruto couldn't believe how cool the **Meshidasu T****edzika** was and couldn't wait to use it. Getting the signal to begin, Naruto assumes the full lotus meditation position and begins to do breathing exercises. Naruto searches his mind for the peace within...

**Inside Naruto's mindscape...**

Naruto found himself swimming in the calm darkness of his mind. Where one would normally find the void frightening, Naruto found it soothing. In the void, nothing mattered. There were no problems, no sense of time, nothing but peace. Instead the void, Naruto saw a flash of red light as he swam, or floated or whatever, he moved closer to the red light; recognizing it as his Root chakra. The closer Naruto got to the light, the more secure and instinctual he became. He remembers that the Root chakra represents survival and secures a person to the Earth as he basks in the warmth of the red chakra. When he finally reaches the Root chakra, Naruto finds himself just outside of the Kyuubi's cage. His ankles are submerged in murky water as he moves closer to the cage. The Kyuubi no Yoko dosen't move a inch, not even breathing. When Naruto touches one of the bars to the cage, the fuuin reacts and draws a tail of chakra from the Kyuubi as it overwhelms Naruto, consuming him in a sea of red chakra...

**Back in reality...**

The night sky shines with the starry pearls of the night and a crescent moon hangs over head. It's been hours since Naruto began his spiritual journey within his own mind. Apollo joined his wife in watching over Naruto, when suddenly a gust of red chakra erupts from Naruto's body. The chakra spirals around Naruto as he channels the enormous chakra safely within his body. Once the chakra is safely absorbed, Naruto opens his eyes, revealing crimson eyes with slits.

"Great Naruto kun, now focus that chakra into your heart chakra!" Apollo advices. Naruto does as he focuses all the Root chakra into his hand and slams his glowing palm on the center of his chest. The Root chakra combines with his Heart chakra as a beam of light shoots from his chest. A dimensional rift opens from his chest as a hand claws its way out, followed by another that stretches the portal wider until a fox head comes out.

**"I'm FREE!" **the Kyuubi roars as it forces its way out of the portal. Upon landing, it realizes just how small it really is.

**"What the hell is going on here? Why am I so fucking short?" **the Kyuubi roars. Waving its tail around, the Kyuubi comes to a shocking realization...

**"Where are the rest of my tails? I'm no stronger than the fucking Ichibi and how come the brat is still alive?"** Kyuubi asks utterly confused. Amira just sighs, not wishing to explain it all over again. She walks over to the Kyuubi who growls, Amira just places her hand on Naruto.

"Stand down!" Amira commands and Kyuubi follows her orders unwillingly.

**"What the hell is going on here?" **Kyuubi roars! It was the Kyuubi no Yoko for crying out loud! Amira walks up to the Kyuubi and places her hand on its head. Information floods the Kyuubi as it realizes the situation its in.

**"I am not helping him..."** the Kyuubi states laying down lazily seeing as it can't leave. Apollo saw something like this happening and smirks.

"Then you will never regain the tails still inside Naruto and will remain as you are now. Just wait until the other Bijuu find out the great Kyuubi, oh sorry, the Ichibi no Yoko only has one tail. After all, isn't a Bijuu's power based on the number of tails they have?" Apollo says with a smirk. Seeing where he's going, Amira decides to add her two cents.

"That's what I heard. I guess I forgot to tell Naruto that if the Kyuubi doesn't regain his tails in time, then the Shiki Fuuin will drain the tails of chakra and they will be converted into chakra for Naruto. So help him or not, Naruto will get stronger, but if he wants to stay a one tail..." Amira says just waiting for the Kyuubi's reaction. To say the Kyuubi was pissed was beyond an understatement. It was reduced to the weakest among the Bijuu and if it didn't help the bastard child it would never regain its power!

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do. I don't want to make you a slave, I only want us to be partners in this. I help you by allowing you to once again roam the Earth, provided you don't go too far and you help me become stronger. I'll even sweeten the deal by not sending you back inside of me, deal?" Naruto asks. The Kyuubi searched Naruto for any falsehood. It had been around for a long time and all humans ever wanted was power. They would use the Bijuu as nothing more than slaves that would do their bidding, but this child was different. He couldn't find any falsehood in his words; he really wanted to work together and not force his will upon him.

**"... Fine. I'll help you, but only if you swear never to send me back to that place... EVER!"** Kyuubi declares, just thinking of returning to that abyss sent shivers down it's spine.

"Deal, but first..." Naruto says passing out. He held on for as long as he could. Calling forth a tail of the Kyuubi's chakra was exhausting. The Kyuubi laughed at his "partner" and then looked at Amira and Apollo.

**"Can I go now? I haven't roamed the Earth in eight years." **Kyuubi asks. Amira pets the Kyuubi and allows the Kyuubi to roam the forest in search of a meal. With the first phase of the **Meshidasu T****edzika** complete, Apollo picks Naruto up and the trio walk back to the campsite...

* * *

And scene! At first I assumed that since no one reviewed my story that they didn't like it, but since I average about 300 readers a day and 500 hits that can't be true. Perhaps everyone just doesn't feel like reviewing or they like it so much they feel they don't need to say anything. Whatever the case, thank you to all the people out there reading my story! you can review if you want to, but don't think I'm someone who stops writing because no one reviews my story. I'm going to keep updating and if you feel the need to review than go for it! Again, I use reviews to help me shape the story and correct mistakes I'm sure I make. That being said, enjoy the story!


	8. Chapter 8

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

**Four years later****...**

**Naruto age: 12, Angel age: 13, Dontez age: 13, Roland age: 13**

The past four years had been some of the most grueling years of Naruto's life both mentally and physically. The first year Naruto's days were spent rotting away in the Academy as he endured Iruka's boring lectures. Though Naruto respected the man for seeing past his "partner", the Chunnin was beyond boring! His afternoons and nights were filled with Apollo and Amira's torture... Ur... Training yeah training... Apollo made sure to teach Naruto the "Mystic levels of Training." The first part of his training, Amira showed Naruto the Level of being strong. She taught him the difference between the physical, which she taught him fades over time and the spiritual which is eternal. The Kyuubi, enjoying his limited freedom, agreed to train Naruto in the ways of the Kitsune only after Apollo and Amira got Naruto to two tails of chakra. With the challenge set, Amira began training her son.

Amira would haul him up with two ropes and hooked them under either arm as suddenly their tautness threatened to split him in two. Harnessed to the other end of each rope is an ox, a pair of beasts pulling with all their weight and power in opposite directions. Grimacing, Naruto had to struggle to keep his limbs, let alone his balance, and yet he stood centered like a rock. This part of the brutal daily training through which he achieved not only formidable strength and resilience but physical, mental and spiritual harmony. She would have Naruto punch trees without the use of chakra until the tree fell and start on another tree in order reinforce his fists. She would have him stand on his head for hours on end to reinforce it as well. She would also have Naruto fight wild animals such as bulls with his bare hands and the "Iron Neck" exercise of being hung by the neck with a cloth noose. She would spar with him to teach him how to read his opponents' movements while also developing his endurance. The training was so intense, if Naruto did go to class, he'd pass out and no one could wake him; much to Iruka's ire.

Another part of his strength training was to stretch his body and perform yoga positions to make him more flexible. The final part of his training was sleeping on a bed of kunai, then short swords, the long katanas and finally spears. The second year, Apollo began to teach Naruto the Level of knowing the laws of the Sage: The law of Balance, the law of Extremes, the law of Karma, and the law of Change. Apollo also taught Naruto how to use meditation to circulate chakra throughout his body as a form of defense. Apollo would test his flow by stabbing him with kunai in vulnerable areas. During his level of knowing, Apollo also taught Naruto the level of daring. He would have Naruto defeat villagers foolish enough to try to attack him during his grocery runs without even touching them. Naruto learned how to sense the negative flow of chakra that people with ill intent produce and simply unleash the opposite, positive flow, of his own chakra. Since his chakra was more potent than his foes, the effect was a repellent that tired the villagers out; Naruto saw it as trying to fight while in thick murky water.

The third year, both Apollo and Amira began to teach Naruto the second level of power, Kyo. Kyo focused on directing the energy within his body, which Naruto was adapt in. Still, the training developed his sensory withdrawal skills, making him aware of the internal sounds and vibrations. In time, the power to harmonize with his flow of internal energy enabled him to develop psychokinetic abilities. The finger entwining is similar to, and symbolic of, the two serpents on the medical caduceus. In fact, the caduceus may have been the source from which this kanji was derived. Since there are two intertwining channels of energy that unite the various centers of power within the body. This allowed Naruto to call fourth not only his chakra, but two tails of the Kyuubi's chakra. Once Kyuubi grew another tail, he knew it was time for him to hold his end of the bargain. For the next two years, Kyuubi taught Naruto about the Kitsunes.

He taught Naruto the art of shapeshifting, which went beyond Henge, since the transformation was a true transformation. It started with Naruto shapeshifting into villagers in order to not get ripped off at the market, then developed into shapeshifting into important figures. Naruto even once went to a Council meeting shapeshifted as Haruno Viola; needless to say, she was kicked out of the Council. Showing your breasts to the Hokage, while offering Danzo a blow job will do that. After Naruto had shapeshifting to a key, Kyuubi taught him how to perform _kitsune-tsuki. _Naruto found the art extremely difficult since he wasn't a full fledged Kitsune, so the Kyuubi decided to postpone this part for later. Instead, he taught him the Kitsune-Bi. Kyuubi would never admit it a loud, but he took pride in his Jinchuriki. For once, he found a human who didn't treat him like the plague or a pawn. The day before graduation, Kyuubi told Naruto his true name, Kurama.

Whenever Naruto had a break, he would spend time with his surrogate family members and even the few friends he managed to gain in the Academy. Among those friends were, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata (though it took nearly two years for her to not faint around him,) and Tenten. The upperclassmen took a shining to the outcast group. Her and Angel especially got along, seeing as Angel made her own weapons and would share with Tenten. Over the years, the group of friends would visit the Alexandros, though they were always blindfolded during. For the first year, Apollo would watch them like a hawk, but soon warmed up to the kids. He even let the kids train with them, seeing it as a means to keep his family's friends alive. Tenten graduated from the Academy before them and was made Kunoichi of the year of her thanks to the many lessons she learned from Angel and Evangela, who Tenten looked up to. After all, it wasn't everyday you met a kunoichi who specialized in weapons. Evangela saw Tenten as her adoptive daughter and even promised to make her a pair of guns when she became Chunnin.

Over the years, Naruto avoided the Uchiha as much as he could. Being able to sense the flow of chakra, Naruto could sense how negative the boy's chakra was and how it only worsened. What worried him even more, was that the Uchiha seemed to have chakra completely opposite to his and the Uchiha didn't hesitate to show off his arsenal of jutsus, which were well beyond Academy level; hell some were high chunnin level. Where was he learning these jutsus?

**Day of Graduation...**

The day has finally come. After four years of enduring boring lectures, hiding what they could really do and putting up with Mizuki trying to sabotage their grades, the Alexandros clans children were finally about to leave the place! It had been one hell of a ride for them, but it was not without gain. Over the years, Naruto managed to make two friends; Shikamaru and Chouji. Dontez and Roland even befriended the two, seeing as they were nice to their fellow clansmen. Angel befriended one Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten; an upperclassmen. Tenten and Angel became extremely close, having a similar interest in weapons. The three of them would hang out around the village and after two years of friendship, Angel convinced her mother to let them come visit the campsite; though they had to be blindfolded each time. Tenten even looked up to Evangela once she learned of her reputation as a master marksmen and blacksmith. Evangela grew to like Tenten and Hinata as she saw them as her own daughters. She would give the girls lessons on being a Kunoichi and even train them sometimes. Tenten absorbed every lesson like a sponge and stuck to them no matter how difficult. Angel enjoyed having female friends to hang around and even have "girl talks". When Tenten graduated Kunoichi of the Year of her class, the entire Alexandros clan came to congratulate her and Evangela gave her a M1911 pistol. Tenten thanked her with tears in her eyes as she vowed to become a master marksmen! Now is their time to become Shinobi and all they had to do was pass three tests: Ninja tool, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. The taijutsu portion was first and resulted in Dontez getting the highest score for males and Hinata for the females, even though she knew Angel threw the match. Hinata had never been able to defeat Angel before and Angel didn't even use any of her Jinton jutsus. The entire class is outside the Academy in a wooded area. Around them were target dummies for their first test. After Iruka explained the objective is to hit the bulls-eye, student after student tried their hand at it. Most either scored low or moderate, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Kiba being the only exceptions scoring high. Uchiha Sasuke's name is called asSasuke makes his way to the line and pulls out a handful of shruiken in one hand and kunai in his other.

Sasuke launches the projectiles skillfully as they whiz through the air and hit their mark perfectly. All the girls, minus Angel and Hinata cheer for the last Uchiha as Sasuke walks away with a smug smile on his face. Next up, Iruka calls Dontez up. Dontez wakes up from his nap and walks to the line. Dontez summons a handful of shruiken from the fuuin in his outfit, something that shocks everyone in attendance, covers his eyes with his free hand and throws the shruiken at the dummy. The shruiken nail their mark masterfully as Iruka marks the results. Sasuke fumes as Dontez walks over to a tree and goes back to sleep. How dare he show him up?

Next up is Angel as she walks up to the line. The boys cheer her on as Sasuke watches the girl of his dream sway. She is a true Kunoichi, strong, swift and deadly. Angel flings her wrist as kunai appear and soar at her targets. They miss the targets, but go right through the dummy and a few trees before embedding themselves in a tree miles away. Angel cursed silently, she instinctively added Jinton chakra to her kunai...

"Angel san, I have to admit that was impressive, but you missed the targets so-" Iruka starts, but is interrupted by Naruto.

"Actually Iruka sensei, Angel chan hit spots that would be fatal if the dummy was a human." Naruto replies. Iruka walks over to the dummy and sees that Naruto is correct. The guys cheer for Angel, who just sighs and walks over to Naruto and hugs him as thanks; Sasuke glares at Naruto, which causes Naruto to just sigh. Marking the results, Iruka calls for Sakura to try. Sakura pulls out some kunai and tosses them at the target, trying to hit them in the same spots as Angel; she'd be damned if she let Angel steal her Sasuke kun and spot as Kunoichi of the Year! Only four of the six kunai hit their mark as the last two bounce off. She growls and stomps away as Iruka calls Ino up. Ino tosses her shruiken and decides to hit the targets, seeing as they were easier and nailed them perfectly. She sticks her tongue at Sakura and walks over to Sasuke.

"Did you see me get a perfect score Sasuke kun?" Ino coos, but Sasuke ignores her, much to her disappointment. Next up is Naruto as he walks up to the line and hols his palm out. From a fuuin drawn into his palm, a kunai appears and Naruto tosses it at the dummy's head. Once it makes contact, the dummy is engulfed in a explosion that shakes the surrounding area.

"Naruto using explosive tags is forbidden in this exam, you fail!" Mizuki yells.

"I didn't use a explosive tag Mizuki." Naruto says, purposely omitting the sensei from his statement.

"That's Mizuki sensei to you!" Mizuki yells.

"Enough Mizuki, I'm the one giving the test here. Naruto, I'm afraid he's right, it's clear you used explosive tags with that kunai." Iruka says sadly not expecting Naruto to cheat. Naruto shies as he summons another of his kunai.

"This is my own invention, a fuuin kunai. I have engraved in the blade the same fuuin used to make explosive tags and have filled the inside of the kunai with explosive powder. By adding chakra to the kunai, I am able to replicate the effects of a explosive tag, but without the tag. This gives my opponent the illusion it's just a normal kunai and they will either sidestep it or grab it; which will prove fatal." Naruto explains, throwing his fuuin kunai at a tree and replicating what happened to the dummy. All of Naruto's friends applaud him, seeing as he had been working on that for quite some time. Iruka is thrilled at Naruto's display as he records his results. Mizuki, on the other hand, is infuriated.

_"Dammit! The demon isn't supposed to be this good! This complicates things greatly, I'll have to get the other instructors to reduce his scores, but with Iruka here that's impossible..."_ Mizuki mentally fumes. Next up is Roland, who summons two throwing knives with ninja wire attached to the ringed bottoms. Roland skillfully throws the knives and controls their path as the knives seemingly floats and slashes the dummy to pieces as Roland tugs the knives back to him. The class stares in awe at the boy as he sit by his bother and meditates. Last, but not least, Hinata makes her way to the line and takes a deep breath to calm herself. She pulls out two handfuls of shruiken and launches the first handful to hit the marked targets. The other handful hits the fatal spots dead on as Iruka records the results and motions for the class to head back into the class.

One by one, the students were called to perform Henge, Bunshin, and an original jutsu of their choice. Many of the students either failed to perform one of the requirements or passed by showing E to D rank jutsus. Kiba performs the two jutsus and then his Juujin Bunshin as Akamaru transformed into a perfect clone of Kiba. Shikamaru performs the two jutsus and then his clan's Kage Shibari no Jutsu. Chouji performs the two jutsus and then his clan's Baika no Jutsu. Shino performs the two jutsus and then his Kikaichuu no Jutsu; luckily not draining either instructor's chakra. Sakura performs the two required jutsus so well she doesn't need to perform another. Ino performs the two required jutsus and her clan's Shintenshin no Jutsu to possess Mizuki. Once inside his mind, Ino walks his mind until she finds what she believes to be the mirror of his mind. She sees his past and is horrified. Before she can see more, Mizuki forces her out of his mind. Ino apologizes and leaves the room terrified; making a mental note to talk to Iruka after class.

Next up is Hinata, who gets encouragement from her friends and walks confidently to the test room. Hinata performs the two required jutsus and then performs the Juuken gracefully. Next up is Sasuke who performs the two required jutsus and Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, even showing great control as not to burn the room. As Sasuke walks out of the test room, full of pride, Naruto, Angel, Dontez a.

nd Roland talk among themselves.

"So what jutsus will you all be using?" Roland asks

"Well, I'm going out with a bang! I'll use the Kitsune shapeshift, kage bunshin and top it off with Fuuton: Daitoppa." Naruto says, Angel whistles at the impressive list.

"Please, I'm going to show these fools nintaijutsu!" Dontez says. Next up is Roland, who enters the room calmly.

"Alright Roland san, please show us the Henge no jutsu." Iruka instructs as Roland effortlessly performs said jutsu by transforming into his father, then into Apollo before canceling the jutsu.

"Great job, now perform the Bunshin." Iruka instructs. Roland instead, performs Katon: Kage Bunshin, hits the clone as Iruka and Mizuki watch the clone burst into flames.

"Excellent work Roland, there is no need to show us another jutsu! You have passed the exam, please come back later to receive your Leaf headband." Iruka congratulates. Roland bows to his sensei and leaves the room. Next up is Dontez, who strolls into the room with a smirk.

"Alright Dontez, please perform-" Iruka starts, but Dontez stops him.

"Sorry teach, but I ain't performin' those jutsus. Instead, I'd like to show you the future of Shinobi arts: the Nintaijutsu!" Dontez declares, focusing Bakuton chakra into his right fist.

"Bakuton: Heki Atemi!" Dontez roars, an aura of yellow chakra surrounds his fist as he slams it into the wall. In an instant, the wall explodes leaving a huge hole in it. Iruka and Mizuki eye bulge in awe as Dontez just smirks.

"I'll return for my headband later." Dontez says, walking out of the hole he made. Upon walking out, the students all stare at him in fear and awe.

"Ain't shit here to see people." Dontez says as he leaves the classroom. Roland just sighs as he follows his brother outside. It takes a few minutes for Iruka to recover, but he resumes the exam, calling Angel into the room. Everyone can see inside the room as they anxiously await to see Angel perform the jutsus. Angel performs the Henge, but decides to make a Jinton: Kage Bunshin. When Angel instructs Iruka to try to hit the Bunshin, Iruka finds that hitting it is nearly impossible. Once he comes within range to hit it, the clone vanishes and reappears in Iruka's blindspot.

"This is my Jinton: Kage Bunshin. By adding Jinton chakra to a Kage Bunshin, the Bunshin is invulnerable to taijutsu and projectiles as it will evade using the Jinton chakra. This jutsu is both my version of the Bunshin and my original jutsu." Angel explains, not wanting to showcase anymore of her jutsus to the spying eyes of the students. Iruka records the results and calls Naruto inside the test room. Naruto decides to finish it quickly and shapeshifts into Angel. The transformation shocks everyone watching as there's no smoke associated with the Henge and they literally see Naruto's body physical change into a perfect copy of Angel. Naruto then shifts back to normal. Then Naruto performs the Kage Bunshin and makes over thirty Bunshin as everyone stares in awe. Sasuke is furious that this reject could use a Jonin level jutsu.

_"It's all due to that clan he was adopted into. All that power shouldn't be wasted on a low life like him..." _Sasuke says mentally, making a mental note to trail the group back to their home. Before Naruto can perform his next jutsu, he feels a chill go down his spine. He looks out the hole to see Angel giving him a cold glare telling him "Don't you dare." With a sigh, Naruto decides he's done enough. Iruka couldn't contain his excitement as he wrote down the results and told Naruto he had graduated. Naruto fist pumps the air as he makes his way to Angel and the two leave the classroom. Once outside, they are greeted by the entire Alexandros clan.

"Congrats Naruto kun, you are finally a Gennin!" Apollo says, grabbing his son in a headlock and giving him a noogie! Naruto struggles against his father but to no prevail as Amira giggles at the two. Angel is engulfed in a warm hug by her mother as her father smiles proudly at her.

"This calls for a celebration!" Amira declares as everyone holds hands in order to leave. Sasuke watches the family from the shadows, determined to see what makes them so strong. Before his eyes, the group vanish without a trace...

* * *

And scene! Whoo this was one of the hardest chapters to write. I had to do SO much research in order to get things the way I wanted them. From Naruto's training to how the exam would go. Next chapter is making the teams and their missions! I have decided to not write about the boring D rank missions... Those are pointless in my opinion and were made to be more funny than something real Shinobi would do. I've done plenty of research on Shinobi and not once have I found they do freaking chores. In fact, if anyone has seen Ninja Assassin, you've seen what young ninjas are subjected to. Instead, I will have the Gennin go on G rank missions which will include dealing with bandits, infiltrating enemy villages for scouting purposes, and intense training. Now I'm going to open up a poll, since I have twelve Gennin, I've decided to break the teams into four instead of three. That means teams seven, eight and nine will essentially stay the same, only with addition to one of my OCs. Who do you think should be paired with who? Or do you think the teams should be scrambled and made anew? I'm leaving it up to you. **Update: I've been giving it some thought and have decided that Naruto ****WILL** be in a harem. The number is currently unknown, so I'm leaving it up to my fans to pick the lucky ladies that will be in the harem! Note that Fuu and Angel are automatically in the harem! I will take a break from the story, not only doing research on harems to see how GOOD ones are written, but also to give my fans time to vote! Don't worry, the break will be no longer than two to three days, so get to voting!


	9. Chapter 9

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

The Sandaime took a drag of his pipe, having filled it with his favorite blend of tobacco. Today was the day Genin teams would be assigned and he knew he'd need the extra humph. He currently found himself with three extra Genin than expected. Honestly, he should have known the Alexandros clan children would all pass, though a part of him didn't want to think about it. Now he was faced with a problem...

In his office were several Jounin, Hatake Kakashi, with his beloved Icha Icha in hand. Yuuhi Kurenai, who glares at Kakashi for reading such smut during an official meeting. Sarutobi Asuma, with a lit cigarette in his mouth; must be a family thing. With a surprise guest, one Tokubetsu Jounin, Mitarashi Anko; why she was here she didn't know. The last thing she wanted was to take a bunch of wet behind the ear brats as apprentices. She was a part of the Torture & Interrogation department for crying out loud! The things she does on a daily basis would make these brats shit themselves.

"I'm glad everyone could make it on time *looks at Kakashi, who just gives a nervous chuckle* now I'm sure why everyone knows why I've called you here." The Sandaime says.

"Actually Hokage sama, I could use a little clarification." Anko says trying her best not to show just how irritated she was. The Sandaime couldn't help but sigh, this was not going to be easy at all...

"Well Anko chan, I have called you here for the same reason the Jounin are here; to discuss which Genin will be assigned to you." the Sandaime says, bracing himself for what was to come.

"WHHAAAT, but Hokage sama! I have better things to do than babysit a bunch of little blood stains!" Anko roars, she swore if this was the Kage's idea of a joke, she'd slip one of her parasitic snakes in his drink... Fuck with her and you'll literally be shitting blood and snakes!

"It can not be helped Anko. We have more graduates than we expected and not only that, but we have three candidates for Shinobi of the year and the Kunoichi of the year scored so high it was recommended she be promoted to Chunin." the Sandaime says, reading the reports from the Academy. To say those in attendance were shocked was an understatement. It had been decades since a Genin was recommended to be promoted straight to Chunin! Now Anko is intrigued...

"As it stands, I see twelve students becoming Genin and with our thee-man cells we have a bit of a problem. Either we add another instructor to make up for the extra Genin or we change the dynamic of our cells and make a four-man cell." the Sandaime explains.

"But Hokage sama, we have always had three-men cells! It has been a part of our tradition every since the founding of our village." Kurenai says. In the history of Konohagakure, especially after the Legendary Sannin were formed, Genin cells always consisted of three Genin and one Jounin.

"I am well aware of that Kurenai, but even traditions change in the face of time. Our ways have been proven to be aged and predictable, something that can spell disaster for us in the future. That is why I have decided this generation of Genin will mark the New Era. Now before we decide who will be placed with whom, we must wait on an informant." the Sandaime explains, as if on cue, said informant, Apollo Alexandros appears in the room via dimensional Shunshin. Those in attendance couldn't help but size the newcomer up. Little to nothing was known about the man, except that he was the clan head of the Alexandros clan. No one ever saw the man enter the village and none could ever find his clan housing. The only person who knew anything about him was the Sandaime and he was under oath not to reveal anything concerning the man or his clan to anyone besides the council.

"Ah Apollo kun, right on time. I trust you have the information I requested?" the Sandaime asks. Apollo bows in respect to the Kage and unseals stacks of files from his pockets.

"Yes Hokage sama, the mission was a complete success. If you don't mind, I would like to rely the information to my fellow Leaf Shinobi." Apollo says in a official tone. The Sandaime gives Apollo the ok as he begins to read over the files; he really should have an assistant for this.

_"I wonder if Amira chan is looking for work?"_ the Sandaime thinks to himself with a small trail of blood leaking from his nose and a perverse chuckle. Apollo resists the urge to send the old pervert to the sun and relies the information.

"I had many of my clansmen spread throughout the Elemental Nations to not only sharpen their respective skills, but also to act as my own Network of spies. It has come to my attention that the other Nations follow the same pattern of a three-man cell as Konohagakure does, that is where the similarities end however. You see, the other hidden villages do not send their Genin on D rank missions, in fact most Genin start with C rank or even B rank missions." Apollo explains getting shocked expressions from the Jounin and Tokubetsu Jounin.

"How can we trust the words of these so called clansmen of your's Apollo san?" Kakashi asks darkly. Kakashi didn't really like the man too much. Though, he respected the guy for being mysterious, he felt the man took it to the extreme. Every attempt he made to follow Naruto to the clan's grounds, he would always end up right back at the village gates. Even the Hyuuga allowed guests in their compound and they were as secretive as one could get. Apollo glares at the cyclops, finding offense to Kakashi's suspensions.

"My clansmen have sworn our loyalty to Konohagakure. We have fought for this village, we have killed for this village and despite everything done to my adoptive son, we will die for this village. Hokage sama trusts us and that is all that matters to me." Apollo says. Kakashi clicks his teeth and just returns to reading his book, making a mental note to find out more about the man. Kurenai couldn't help but feel bad for she too had her suspensions about the clan head. After her friend Yuugao was sent on a mission to locate the Alexandros clan grounds and failed miserably, Kurenai began to dig around for any information on the clan. Only to fail, there was no mention of the clan in any of the history books; hell there wasn't even any mention of them in the bingo books up until two years ago. The clan head only went on solo missions or missions with his fellow clansmen; no one knew anything about him; that had lived through it. Still, his actions were justified as many new clans were extremely secretive about who they let in.

Asuma didn't really care one way or the other. His father seemed to trust the man and even though he was pushing his sixties, his father was a great judge of character. Anko, well she thought the guy was hot! Just the kind of no shit taking guy she was into; too bad he was married.

"Moving on, the Chunin Exams will be held in Konoha this year and we don't have much time to prepare the Genin for this exam. There is nothing better than the home field advantage to taking the exam. If we do not change our ways, we could very well miss this opportunity to show the other villages that Konohagakure is still the top Hidden Village of the Elemental Nations. That is why, Hokage sama, I recommend we start giving all Genin cells G rank missions." Apollo suggests.

"I can not deny the logic behind your plan Apollo kun, but could you explain what these G rank missions will intel?" the Sandaime asks, fairly intrigued by the proposition.

"Gladly, G rank missions will be between D and C rank missions. They will play on each teams specialties and help them develop their skills while at the same time, giving them real life experience as Shinobi. For example, team eight is a known tracking team, so all G rank missions concerning them will be to find a certain target. These missions could be inside the village, but most will have them leaving the village. Team seven is an all around team, so their G rank missions will consist of bounty hunting, which we all know is a Shinobi's bread and butter. While team ten's G ranked missions will consist of low level infiltration and interrogation." Apollo explains.

"You wish to turn these kids into hunter nins and T&I candidates?" Kurenai asks, finding the idea appaling! Did they want another Itachi?

"If the record is correct, Kakashi san was Jounin at their age and had already killed long before that. Konohagakure is in a period of peace at the moment, which I will agree is every Shinobi's true goal. However, we can not allow ourselves to lose our edge because of the peace; least we are faced with another Kyuubi incident or worse an invasion." Apollo responds. Kurenai couldn't find fault in the man's argument.

"This is quite the proposal Apollo kun, it would take a lot of resources and extra pairs of eyes to ensure the children not only remain safe, but keep their sanity. Are you offering your assistance?" the Sandaime asks with hope in his tone. Though Apollo rejected the title of Jounin instructor every year, the Hokage was hopefully with his clans children in the program he'd have a change of heart.

"I'm afraid I must decline your offer Hokage sama for the same reason other clan heads are not permitted to become Jounin Instructors. It would create a bias among the teams since my clansmen will be put on the teams and they are used to my teaching methods. I would have to spend most of my time teaching the others and in affect ignore my clansmen, something I can not do. However, I do recommend placing a Tokubetsu Jounin to assist the Jounin in not only training four Genin, but also make sure they don't get a mission over their heads." Apollo explains the Hokage could only sigh, but agreed none the less.

"Very well, I have decided the Genin and their instructors. Anyone not in attendance will be notified of the newest assignment and briefed before meeting their teams. Now then, Team seven's instructors will be Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko. Your Genin will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Alexandros Uzumaki Naruto and Alexandros Dontei." the Sandaime says. Kakashi couldn't help the perverted chuckle that escaped his mouth, only to have it silenced as a Boa coiled around his groin.

"Let me warn you in advanced Kakashi baka... If you ever read that orange book in my presence, not only will I burn it, I'll leave you infertile." Anko says, taking the files on her charges and shunshinning away. All the guys in attendance subconsciously guarded their manhoods in fear, Kakashi didn't even move; seeing as the snake had yet to leave.

"Oookay... Uh Team ten's instructor will be... Is anyone else finding themselves afraid of snakes?" the Sandaime asks, immediately all the males raise their hands, all except Kakashi who was too scared to move. Said snake coiled even tighter around his groin as Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat. The snake hissed at them as the males all cower away. Kurenai couldn't help but giggle; serves the pervs right in her opinion.

"Anyway, team ten's instructors will be Sarutobi Asuma and Gekkou Hayate. Your Gennin will be Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chuji, Nara Shikamaru and Alexandros Angel." the Sandaime says. Asuma smokes the rest of his cigarette and flicks it in the trash before taking the files and Shunshinning out of the office. Turning to Kurenai, the Sandaime reads her her charges.

"That leaves team eight's instructors Yuuhi Kurenai and Shiranui Genma. Your Genin will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Alexandros Roland." the Sandaime says, Kurenai bows as she Shunshins out of the office. That just leaves Kakashi, Apollo and his "trouser" snake...

"Uh Hokage sama... Could you..." Kakashi suggests, pointing to the snake, that snaps at his finger.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going anywhere near that thing!" the Sandaime says. Apollo chuckles as he uses a low level Katon to remove the snake and keep Kakashi's package intact.

"You're welcome." Apollo says, just about to leave via dimensional Shunshin, but is halted by the Hokage.

"I'm afraid we have business to attend Apollo kun. Yet another meeting to discuss recent trades with Takigakure." the Sandaime says. Apollo could only groan; it was the downside of being a clan head.

"Hokage sama those meetings are SO fucking boring! All it is is a bunch of civilian merchants complaining about how they can't expand their businesses because everyone is 'jealous' of Konoha's power! Maybe if they got off their high horse people would be more inclined to trade with em." Apollo grumbled. There was nothing he could do about it, it was his job as clan head; it was the one of the only ways to protect his clan from the prying eyes of the Elders and Danzo. After losing more than a dozen Root Anbu, Danzo wised up and stop trying to infiltrate his home grounds, that didn't stop him from trying to use Naruto's friends though. How he got tracking fuuins on the kids without them noticing was beyond him, but you don't become clan head of a clan with various abilities, one being fuuinjutsu, without picking up a few things.

With a sigh, Apollo follows the Hokage into the Council Chambers as Kakashi wisely puts his book away and begins to track Anko; he needed to look at his charges' files...

**At Ichiraku Ramen...**

"And you said I'd never take you to Ichiraku." Naruto says with one of his famed foxy grins. Today was the day him and his friends would finally become Genin! No more homework, no more boring lectures, and no more fangirls! Kami thank you he'd be free of fangirls!

"When I said treat me to ramen, I didn't mean bring the others with us..." Angel says with a huff. Joining the young couple are Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten and of course Hinata.

"Hey it wasn't my idea to bring them." Naruto defends himself, slurping down his tenth bowl of ramen. Teuchi chuckled at the two blondes, young love was always a great form of entertainment; too bad his friends cock blocked them.

"Don't be like that Naruto, this may be the last time we get to hang out like this." Chouji says, gleefully devouring his eleventh bowl of pork ramen. Not one to be beaten in eating ramen, Naruto orders another six bowls and begins to devour bowl after bowl with gusto. Ayame always found herself the busiest whenever Naruto and company came to the shop. The money was great but dammit the boy could eat you out of business alone! Shikamaru could only sigh as he ate his one bowl of Miso ramen, mumbling about how his friend's table manners sucked.

"Awww did we ruin your chance to confess your oof!" Tenten starts, but has the air knocked out of her as Angel Jinton strikes her in the solar plexus and sends a glare her way that says "Shut your fucking face."

"Angel chan, is there something you want to tell me?" Naruto asks, though he has long expected the girl had feelings deeper than siblings should, Angel never came out and said it. What was worse, the girl could hide her emotions and intent so well not even Evangela could read her and she was easily Anbu level.

"Yeah Chouji is currently beating you." Angel says eating her third bowl of Chicken Ramen. With a gasp, Naruto gives is undivided attention to his ramen. Tenten can't help but giggle, though painfully as her stomach was still in pain.

"You didn't have to hit so damn hard Angel chan!" Tenten yells, ready to shoot the girl in her leg; hey it wasn't fatal if treated in a timely fashion.

"That was a love tap." Angel says, finishing her bowl and paying her tab. Her plan was totally ruined, so there was no point in staying.

"See you guys at the Academy, let's go Hina chan!" Angel says, grabbing a hold of Hinata and leaving in a Jinton Shunshin. Angel wasn't a fool, there was no WAY she'd let Hinata stay with Naruto without her around. She knew all about her crush on her Naru kun and she'd be damned if she lost to Hinata! It was bad enough wherever Naruto went Hinata followed; like a little stalker that girl was... To bad it wasn't illegal, if anything it's encouraged!

"For once, Angel chan has the right idea. We wouldn't want to be late for our final day in the Academy." Shikamaru says, paying for his meal and walking towards the Academy. Naruto and Chouji still have another seventeen bowls of ramen left; you just don't walk away from food like that...

**A few hours later at the Academy...**

Naruto completely zones out Iruka's speech about them finally becoming shinobi and the responsibilities entitled with the Leaf handband and yatta yatta... _  
_

_"Who cares? It_'_s not like we haven't heard this a thousand times already!" _Naruto says mentally, thanking Kami Iruka can't read minds and that Ino is too much of a spazz to try. Deciding to both entertain and train himself, Naruto studies his possible teammates...

_"Shika is one smart S.O.B, even otuosan has trouble beating him in Shogi. Too bad his chakras are blocked by his sloth demeanor." _Naruto analyzes Shikamura, who is currently busy, drooling on his desk.

_"Chouji kun is a guy of my own heart! Also all lessons from Dontei ojisan really paid off." _Naruto analyzes Chouji, who is currently eating a bag of chips with gusto.

**"That's what this place needs! A team that'll just demolish everything in its path!" **Kyuubi roars mentally inside his head. Naruto resists the urge to rub his temples.

_"You know, you're sitting right next to me, you could just, I don't know, talk to me outside my mind?" _Naruto asks. Sitting next to him, his an average looking student with brown spiky hair and brown eyes. If one looks closely, they can see the small slit of his iris, and the fangs hanging from the edges of his mouth.

**"And risk my popularity by talking to the Kyuubi brat? Not a chance!" **Kyuubi mocks mentally, his booming laughter echoing throughout Naruto's mind. Not wanting to get in a mental battle, Naruto severs the mental link between them and goes back to analyzing.

_"Ino and Sakura are out of the question. I mean I'll admit Sakura is kind of cute, in that she'd probably give it up, kind of way, but as far as being a Kunoichi, she has a long way to go. Hell, at least Sakura has an excuse being from a civilian family. Ino is a freaking clan heiress for Kami's sake! She should be groomed for battle and yet she's this barbie doll reject!" _Naruto analyzes both girls, just finding them immature. Neither of them were ready to be Shinobi...

_"Then we have Kiba san. He's cool I guess, kind of smells like sweaty dog and is a bit mutt. His bark is worse than his bite, that's for sure. Still, he seems loyal enough." _Naruto analyzes Kiba, who is also asleep on his desk, with his dog Akamaru joining his master.

_"Hinata chan is a wild card. While I can see great potential in her, she's just too shy. She needs to gain more confidence in herself if she ever wants to be a true Kunoichi." _Naruto analyzes Hinata, who sees him looking at her and looks away with an eep.

_"Kami dammit if it's not cute though..." _Naruto admits with a blush. Suddenly, he feels a chill run down his spine. Recognizing the KI, Naruto looks over to Angel, who just smiles and waves at him. Naruto just chuckles nervously and waves back.

_"Keeping waving Naruto, show her you care... So... She can release you... From her grasp..." _Naruto says mentally panicking from the KI concentrating and crushing him. Once she sees him sweat, Angel cancels the KI and listens to Iruka. Naruto silently pants to recover his breathe.

_"Now Angel chan is a true Kunoichi. Strong, stealthy, honorable and **Sexy!**" _Naruto thinks before the Kyuubi throws his two cents in.

_"What the hell are you talking about Kuddles? Angel chan is like my sister, we're in the same clan for Kami's sake!" _Naruto proclaims.

**"Oh come on kit don't you lie to me! Remember about a year ago, when you two went hunting?" **Kyuubi asking. If you look at the brown eyed boy, you could see him grinning a fanged grin. Naruto sees flashes, taking him back to that cold night...

**Flasback one year ago...**

It was a dark night, with the only source of light being the moon itself. Even the stars hide from the darkness of the night that blankets the woods surrounding Konohagakure. Naruto found himself completely lost in the woods, absolutely no light to find his way.

_"No doubt Angel chan's doing. I'll tell ya, her Junsui Kurayami is scary good. Coating an entire area in darkness so thick it covers the sky..."_ Naruto said to himself mentally. Staying calm was his best option if he were to locate his foe. Naruto heard a foot step echo to the right of him, but he knew better than to take her bet.

_"Angel chan can use the Silent Way better than I can. She'd never be foolish enough to let someone hear her, not even with chakra enhanced hearing." _Naruto said, before he ducked under a snap kick aimed for his head. On instinct, Naruto reached up to grab her leg, only to grab her inner thigh. Not even her genjutsu could hide the blush on Angel's face, shattering her Genjutsu.

"Well I have to say that's one way to break my spell." Angel said with a seductive smirk. Realizing where his hand was, Naruto quickly recoiled his hand and throws his hands up in a defensive position.

"I swear to kami I didn't mean to do that! I mean I couldn't really see and I just went on pure primal instinct." Naruto defended. Angel just sighs,

"Too bad, because I was kind of hoping you did mean it..." Angel says dejected. Deciding she was done, Angel walked back to the camp, leaving Naruto completely boggled, but it did lead him to grow curious on women. Which lead to his kaasan to give him scrolls on women studies, psychology and even one on sexuality. Amira felt since Naruto hit puberty at age eight, that by thirteen he should at least know what was coming...

**Flashback end...**

Shaking his head to rid himself of anymore memories, Naruto decides to analyze some more people, seeing as Iruka had yet to announce teams.

_"Kami how long can he drag this out? Anyway, Dontez is more of a bomber than shinobi. Though he can be Silent when he needs to, the guy just loves explosions too much to stay silent long. Still, the guy knows how to blow some shit up better than anyone I know. He's the kind of guy you want as your wingman when you're surrounded by the enemy." _Naruto analyzes Dontez, who his reading the latest bingo book, no doubt given to him by his otuosan. Unlike Naruto, who just looks at the bingo book to memorize the faces of all C to S rank shinobi, Dontez actually spends the time to go over every shinobi placed on it.

_"Roland is the complete opposite. A rather calm and collected kind of guy. His brother has Bakuton and he has Meiton. He understands the flow of chakra and thus can react with it; either to go with it or absorb it." _Naruto analyzes, having flashes to the day that very ability both saved and almost cost him his life...

**Flashback two years ago...**

"Amira make sure the area is sealed! Roland, I need you to take care of Naruto while I purify the demonic chakra! The last thing we need is for Konoha to think we're unleashing the Kyuubi!" Apollo commanded. Amira did the mudra for Retsu, Mastery of Time and Space as violet light shined from her hands. Weaving her fingers gracefully, Amira formed a double layered fuuin and slammed it on the ground. Mystical kanji erupted from the seal and formed a large radius around them. On the outside of the radius, a thin lavender dome could be seen by those that could see chakra. For those who can't, nothing had changed.

In the center of them lays a savage Naruto, eyes red from all the Kyuubi youkai coursing through him. He growled and struggled against the chakra fuuin etched in the center of his chest and the gravity seals on his wrists and ankles. Despite Apollo constantly pumping chakra into the restraints, Naruto in his two tailed form seemed to be giving him a difficult fight. Roland flashed through the mundra for Sha, Healing of Self and Others, a vapor of black and purple miasma surrounded his hands.

"Meiton: Kon Kuri-na. Apollo sensei I can force the negative energy out, but it's up to you to filter it!" Roland declared, approaching the wild Naruto. Naruto's chakra reacted to Roland's Meiton chakra as it flare and howled the closer he gets.

"You just couldn't resist the chance to take your kitsune ball and leave could you?" Roland asked seemingly no one. However, a dark chuckle echoed through the field as the demonic youkai takes the form of Kyuubi's face.

**"What can I say? I hate being connected to weaklings. If he can't handle two of my tails, he's worthless! **the Kyuubi snarled, snapping its chakra fangs at Roland as sparks of chakra touched and burned him. Roland said a silent prayer before he placed his hands on Naruto's forehead. His Meiton chakra easily penertrated the demonic youkai and entered Naruto's head. For a few seconds nothing happened, but before the Kyuubi could chuckle, he found all of his youkai being expelled from Naruto. Once all his youkai was out of Naruto's body, he could feel it being sucked inside the void that was the Spawn, four way open, mouth coming out of Apollo's chest. The last thing Kyuubi saw was the Spawn snap its jaws shut.

"That should keep the Kyuubi's youkai under wraps until Naruto kun can handle it." Apollo says, ripping the Spawn head off his chest and sealing it in a scroll...

**Flashback end...**

"This year marks the beginning of a new breed of shinobi. It is with great honor that I tell you, you are all apart of a new shinobi program!" Iruka says with valor, many of the students are shocked to hear this. What did this new program entitle and would it make them better shinobi? To the Alexandros children, it was old business. Basically just telling them instead of three men squads with one Jounin instructor, they'd be having four men squads along with one Jounin instructor and a Tokubetsu Jounin instructor.

_"Hey how did you.._ **Don't even bring that incident up baka**!_... I was just curious damn..." _Naruto says mentally, cutting the link off so he can focus on the last choices before Iruka could start assigning teams.

_"Shino is a mystery, even to me. I've had to search my person for one of his kikaichu every day since I got to the Academy. The guy is going to make a damn good spy and a fine shinobi." _Naruto analyzes Shino and as if on cue, removes one of the boy's little insects off his arm. Since the boy isn't an enemy, Naruto never crushes the bugs, something he's sure Shino would appreciate. That just left Uchiha Sasuke...

_"If you love me Kami, you will not put me on his team. I mean he is textbook definition emo, all he needs is his own clothing store with pierced up employess and he'd be king! Still, he does have talent, maybe not as much as he thinks he does, but talent nonetheless." _Naruto analyzes Sasuke, who he can tell his looking at Angel; why does that piss him off so much?

"... Team Seven will be Haruno Sakura, *said girl perks up at the mention of her name. Hoping that she is paired with _her_ Sasuke kun.* Alexandros Uzumaki Naruto, *two people slam their heads on the table* Uchiha Sasuke, *one bubble gum haired preteen instantly shoots up with a bubbly smile and screams for joy. Meanwhile one blonde clan heiress is crying bitter tears.* and Alexandros Dontez. Your senseis will be Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko." Iruka says. Naruto perks up a bit at hearing his clansmen's name. Looking over at Dontez, Naruto sees him smirk and pump his fist in the air. Naruto joins him as the two share a Alexandros moment.

_"Dammit I wanted to be on Naru kun's squad!... Well at least Hinata chan lost out too." _Angel says mentally. Her face going from a frown to a devilish smile, totally creeping some of the boys out.

"Does anyone else have a boner right now?"a random kid whispers or at least tries to whisper; honestly who whispers in a room full of shinobi?

"Anyway... Team Eight shall be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Alexandros Angel. Your senseis will be Yuuhi Kuernai and Shiranui Genma." Iruka says. Angel and Hinata give each other a quick glance and with a nod they turn back to Iruka; some unspoken agreement being made between them.

"And Team Ten shall be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Alexandros Roland. Your senseis will be Sarutobi Asuma and Gekkou Hayate." Iruka says. With final words of congratulations, Iruka leaves the room as the newly appointed Gennin wait for their new senseis...

* * *

And done! Man I had to rewatch the first few episodes to make this chapter! I had decided to give the whole flashback thing a try. You know, try to show that there's a time a place for everything. Even flashbacks can be great if the memory is right and it flows with the story. Having a flashback when you're not doing anything is a lot safer and smarter than flashbacking in the middle of a fucking fight! I mean really!


	10. Chapter 10

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

"Leave it to Kakashi to be late for the first G rank mission in Konoha history." Anko says with an annoyed grunt. She had been searching for nearly two hours for the man! All the usual places, training grounds, bookstores, his apartment, left no trace of where he could be.

"_There wasn't even any dirt I could use on the guy! No Icha Icha, no photos, no nothing!" _Anko says with a pout. Gracefully gliding from rooftop to rooftop, Anko races throughout the city of Konohagakure. The sun blazes its heat around Konoha, the civilians below bustle about their business. Even with her viper like sight, Anko can't find Kakashi anywhere in the downtown area. Gliding from the roof to a telephone pole, Anko sits in full lotus.

_"Alright this is getting me no where! Hell now I'm late because of him!" _Anko says mentally, her face souring at the thought. Taking a few deep breathes, Anko calms herself and thinks clearly.

_"Kakashi may act like a baka, but the guy is a war veteran. An A rank shinobi with a kill on sight order; you don't live through that being a baka. Now where would a war veteran go..." _Anko wonders before realization struck her. She can't help but smile at figuring it out; it was so obvious! Raising to her feet, Anko gracefully runs across the thin telephone line before leaping to a nearby building and wall running up it to the rooftop. Searching for Training Ground Three, Anko uses her binocular vision to scope out a figure at the Konoha Memorial Stone. Like a snake, Anko sends chakra to her tongue, hisses and sends chakra in two directions; combining both taste and smell.

_"Yep definitely Kakashi. I'd recognize that odor o' Wolf anywhere." _Anko says before shunshinning in a typhoon of leaves...

**At the Memorial sight...**

Kakashi, for once, wasn't reading his Icha Icha. To anyone who looked on the surface, Kakashi looked as aloof as ever. Same blank, and lazy expression as always, but if you looked underneath the underneath, one could tell Kakashi was staring at a particular name on the Kunai shaped Memorial.

_"Obito..."_ Kakashi sighs mentally. The mere name sends Kakashi back to the day his life changed forever...

**Flashback, Kakashi age thirteen...**

Kakashi stared in horror once the dust cleared from the Doton: Iwayado Kuzush. His teammate and new best friend had the entire right side of his body completely crushed by a giant boulder. Tears began to effortlessly fall from Kakashi's face at the sight of his friend and teammate. Blood was spashed out of his mouth and yet he had a pleasant smile on his face. Kakashi rushes to his friend's side as he tries to push the boulder off of him.

"Don't... It's okay, Kakashi." Obito said with a tired voice, blood pooling from his mouth. Obito gasped trying to get air into his crushed body; he knew he wouldn't make it.

"I don't think... I can make it... My right side is completely crushed. I... can't even feel anything anymore... The pain is finally gone..." Obito gasped with a smile. Kakashi tried to focus chakra into his arms to increase his strength, but the boulder didn't even budge. Kakashi gave up screaming profanities, slamming his fists into the boulder. Rin can't believe her eyes, crying them out and holding her hand over her mouth to block the cries. She looks away from the sight, until Obito coughs up some blood.

"Obito!" Rin screamed, no longer holding in as she cried for her fallen friend. Why did that have to happen? Why did Obito have to... Kakashi fell to his knees and slammed his fists on the ground.

"Dammit!... If only... If only I listened to you, and come to rescue Rin in the first place... This would've never happened!" Kakashi screamed in sorrow. He failed, he failed his sensei and his teammates; he was worse than scum!

"So what if I'm a captain? So what if I'm a Jounin?" Kakashi said, grunting his teeth to hold back his tears.

"...OH yeah... I had forgotten..." Obito said, using his remaining strength to test his left hand.

"The only one who... Didn't give you a gift... For becoming a Jounin Kakashi." Obito says twitching his fingers to try to move them...

**Flashback end...**

Kakashi touches his headband where said gift is located. With a sigh, Kakashi steps to the side, a leaf typhoon swirls where he was once located. Once the typhoon dies down, one Anko stands next to Kakashi with a knowing expression; this was not the place to goof around. A lot of shinobi and kunoichi lost their lives for the sake of both the mission and Konohagakure; the ultimate display of patriotism and honor.

"Looks like you found, Anko chan. Let's see what she's won ladies and gentlemen!" Kakashi says with his signature eye smile. Anko finds it both amazingly simple to read and yet devilishly mysterious at the same time.

_"Touche Kakashi..."_ Anko says mentally.

"Alright, how's about you get to the Academy in five minutes. Not five minutes after an hour, five minutes; one hundred-thirty seconds. For each second you're late, I'll add another Barbados Threadsnake to your meals; all of them." Anko says with a devilish smirk, hissing to add effect, before shunshinning to the Academy.

Kakashi pays his respect to his fallen teammate before making the ram seal and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Barbados Threadsnakes are about four inches in length, Anko is known for her vindictive nature; having placed said snakes in the pants of one guy foolish enough to grope her.

**At the Academy...**

All Jounin, Tokubestu Jounin, and their newly formed Genin squad were currently waiting for the MIA Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko. Teams Eight and Ten had already met their senseis and were all introduced, only staying to wait for their colleagues. Kurenai expected this from Kakashi, hell even Anko's absence made sense.

_"Anko chan was always one for theatrics." _Kurenai says, deciding to go over the mission scroll one more time. This is the first G rank mission, possibly in the entire world. It will involve all newly formed teams' specialties. Team Eight would be the Tracking unit, searching and finding the target. Team Seven would be the unit to take down the enemy and Team Ten would interrogate the enemy for information. On paper, it sounds like a simple C rank mission. However, after growing up during the times of the Third Shinobi World War, she knew was anything below a B rank mission.

Asuma is currently smoking one of his cigarettes, the only thing keeping him from finding Kakashi himself and trapping him in his Fuuton: Kaze Kachuu. He was done to his last pack and only had two left! Genma just chews on his long senbon, while reading a scroll on practical uses for Genjutsu. Hayate is busy cleaning the blood off a kunai, something that did not go unnoticed by the gathered Genin.

"Where are they!" Ino and Sakura scream causing all with or without sensitive hearing to wince in pain. Naruto was having his patience tried by his "senseis"

_"I don't think I can take those two screaming one...More... TIME! This is worse than having to remain calm while being shoot!" _Naruto mentally groans. From what he gathered from the other senseis, the three squads would be the first Genin to ever take a G rank mission. Failure was not an option for any of the young Genin. If they failed this, it would be the ultimate black spot on their record! If they weren't sent back to the Academy, they'd be stuck doing D rank missions. Tenten told Naruto ALL about those glorified chores and having the chance to take missions similar to this was too tempting to pass up.

_"Sucks to be Ten chan!"_ Naruto jokes mentally, failing to hide the chuckle from the others.

"What's so funny dobe?" Sasuke says his ever present 'Holier than tho' aura lacing all over him. Saukra and Ino are posted in the seats next to their idol, both trying to get his attention.

"Oh nothing much. Just your little worshippers over there. Don't they know idol worship is bad for their health?" Naruto jokes flashing his 'foxy' grin. Naruto has the uncanny ability to make people laugh, the entire room chuckling or giggling is proof enough to that claim. The laughter is silenced when a eerie KI leaks from Ino and Sakura, who glare death at Naruto.

"Wow that genjutsu is awesome! It makes you look so creepy and that dark atmosphere that surrounds you, brilliant I say BRILLIANT!" Naruto says with mock humor. His attempt to clown his way out of trouble fails, only serving to anger the preteen girls more. Ino and Sakura walk over towards Naruto, then jog and before long, they're dashing over towards him.

_"Oh no... They're picking up speed! They're running right at me!"_ Naruto mentally says with mock horror. The two preteens cock back their fists and subconsciously pump chakra into their fists, Naruto can feel it. Even though the only jutsu Naruto knew were Kage Bunshin, Shuriken Kage Bunshin, Kunai Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi, variants to Shunshin, and summoning, it was how he used what he knows that made him unique. That and he was a C rank sealer and could sense chakra. When Sakura and Ino are close enough, Naruto naturally weaves out of the way. Sakura and Ino stumble before falling on their faces, their raging chakras blinded them.

Angel giggles at the foolish girls, _"Trying to hit my Naru kun. Those two might as well have came at him running in mud."_

Sasuke just grunts a "Hn." not really caring if the dobe got lucky and actually dodged his attackers. Before the now embarrassed and pissed preteens were about to get up and try again, until a whirlwind of leaves sends them flying back to their seats roughly. When the whirlwind dies down, the Genin all have mixed reactions at what they see.

_"What the hell am I seeing?" _Naruto says with a blush. The wind from her Shunshin blows her clothes around, showing off all her feminine assests. She's wearing a fishnet body suit that frames her battle primed body. Equipped with metal shin guards and a tan trenchcoat with deep pockets on both sides, and who couldn't notice the orange skirt.

**"Did I mention my favorite color is orange?"** Kyuubi says from within Naruto's mind. They didn't want to risk one of the more detail orientated Jounin to spot his disguise.

_"Mine too..."_ Naruto admits, following along with the rest of the males actions of staring at said woman. Before Kurenai can finish one of her personal anti-perv genjutsu, a puff of smoke erupts next to Anko. Coughing can be heard as both Hayatte and Kakashi try to fan the smoke away from them.

"Shouldn't have overshot that Shunshin." Kakashi says through coughs. Once the smoke is cleared, Kakashi clears his throat. Before he can speak, Anko adds some chakra to a scroll, tosses it up in the air and a banner that says 'Mitarashi Anko, Konoha's Seductress!... And Hatake Kakashi,' fireworks and streamers comes from the scroll's center. Several of the male Genin, minus Sasuke, applaud the woman for her entrance.

"Nine**/Nine**!" Naruto and Kyuubi say with a sign that reads 9.

"TEN!" Kiba says with valor, holding a sign that reads 10 (please be my sensei!)

Sasuke just "Hn" but with a noticeable blush compared to the Uchiha's normally pale skin.

Shino just fixes his glasses, something all glasses wearers know is a constant thing. Though the bugs within him were buzzing with activity. Chouji stops eating his chips, pulls out a scroll, adds chakra to it and unseals a slice of watermelon. He takes a huge bite out of the fruit as juice gushes out. Shikamaru finds himself in caught in a thought experiment. _"I am the closest I have ever been to seeing a naked woman, this is good. However, it is in front of Ino, who hates perverts; this sucks... So does this situation suck or not?" _Shikamaru's mind juggles the idea around his head, while Roland looks on absently. Dontez does a wolf whistle, that Kakashi joins in. All the females, minus one smirking Anko, were glaring at the men, sending them a wave of KI that destroyed any sexual energy the guys could produce.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Ino and Sakura roar, only to have cuts appear on their cheeks and thin layers of blood leaking out. Slowly looking behind them, the two preteens see a pair of kunai lodged into the wall. Looking back in front of them, they see Anko's stretched out arms and make the mistake to look into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You leave that shit in this room! From now on, when you are in my presense, you will behave like Kunoichi." Anko says darkly. The two preteens gulp and shake their heads fervently.

"Well since introductions are out of the way. Why don't we begin this mission briefing?" Kakashi says with his ever present aloof face. The young Genin drop all playful or skittish behavior in order to listen intently to their first mission.

"As you may or may not know, yesterday after graduation, an informant came to the Hokage with some concerns." Kurenai says in a professional manner. Ino can't help but smile proudly, knowing she was the so called 'informant'.

_"Take that FIVEHEAD!"_ Ino says mentally, sending a victory smirk Sakura's way. She was one step closer to winning Sasuke's heart! Kawaii!

"It turns out, Mizuki had contact with an S rank criminal of Konoha and became an instructor in order to find the perfect fall guy for his plan." Anko says, failing to hide her the scowl on her face. To think Mizuki had made contact with THAT man... She should have kept a eye on the weasel...

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what was his original plan?" Naruto asks, for some reason not liking the sounds of this mission.

"Well as it turns, Mizuki planned to take the dead last student and give him a so called 'extra credit' so he could pass the exam. However, that plan was a bust, since the informant had contacted the Hokage beforehand. " Kurenai says, trying to leave out a certain 'detail' about the incident.

"And that's when Mizuki henged into one Alexandros Uzumaki Naruto and stole, what he believed, was the Forbidden Scroll of Fuuin. Unknown to him, Hokage sama relocated the scroll and left a scroll containing low level Uchiha clan fire scrolls." Kakashi says, revealing just about everything about a supposed A rank secret to a group of Genin. Kurenai glares at her fellow Jounin, who just shrugs aloofly.

"The mission involves at least three of the Genin, they might as well know." Kakashi says, reaching for his Icha Icha, until he hears a snake hiss. Kakashi wisely puts the book back in his pouch, causing Anko to smile warmly. To say the Genin were shocked was an understatement.

_"How dare that no name reject steal from the Uchiha! They will never find his body..."_ Sasuke says mentally, subconsciously rubbing the feather tattoo on his right hand.

**"Mwhahahaha yesss... Bring me the life force of those that dare stand to the glory of the Uchiha!" **Basan roars from within the feather seal.

_"Yes... All shall fall before the Uchiha..."_ Sasuke chants mentally, smirking smugly to himself.

_"That baka henged into me?" _Naruto asks outraged! To steal a shinobi's name was one thing, but to steal their appearance and commit crimes in their names? That... Was actually quite clever, perhaps he underestimated the Chunin. Still, this had to be dealt with quietly and swiftly.

"Despite Mizuki having low level katon jutsus, he has still stolen private property from Konohagakure with intent to sell it to an enemy. It is because of this, that Hokage sama believes this is the best way to test your skills as Shinobi and Kunoichi. Failure is not an option." Kurenai says, adding a oppressing aura to the room to add effect. Some of the lesser Genin gulp, but they're all in agreement.

"This is a joint mission, using each of your unique abilities to take down the threat. Team Eight, it is our job to track the enemy and see if capture is possible." Kurenai says, reaching into one of her pockets and removing a piece of cloth with Mizuki's scent.

"Kiba san, I need you to take a whiff of this and see if you and Akamaru can pick up a trail." Kurenai commands, but Kiba doesn't take it.

"After four years of enduring those boring ass class, I have his scent memorized. The baka didn't get that far, I can smell him just leaving the village." Kiba says smugly. Kurenai nods, impressed that Kiba's sense of smell was so keen; no doubt thanks to Hana.

"Kuernai sensei, I would like to inform you that I have one of my kikaichuu currently tracking Mizuki." Shino says, readjusting his glasses. Kurenai couldn't help but feel pride in her time, so far they seemed up to the task.

"Listen up Team Anko!" Anko yells, her team instantly fall in line and await orders.

"We are the muscle in this mission! We are tasked with bringing Mizuki down; alive if possible, but dead is fine." Anko says.

"HEY! How come they get all the action?" Kiba yells, outraged that he was stuck with being a glorified Blood hound, while Team Seven got to fight the traitor! Kurenai flashes through hand seals and before Kiba knows it, he finds himself running in the forests of Konoha. His nose is filled with Mizuki's scent, he is so close! Kiba could prove he is the alpha among his graduation class! Mizuki stops running and turns around, with a Fuma Shuriken in hand. Before Kiba can get to the next tree limb, Mizuki hurls his weapon at Kiba. Not being able to dodge in midair, Kiba tries to bend out of the way, but fails as the shuriken cuts through his body. Kiba sees his blood and organs spill out of him long before the pain settles in.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiba screams, holding onto his missing bottom half, only to see that he is perfectly fine. Everyone looks at him like he's gone crazy, Kiba just looks at Kurenai, who has a knowing grin.

"Being Shinobi is not about fame and fortune. It is not about saving the princess and living a life of luxury. Your job is to follow orders and preserve the peace of your village. If any of you have notions of getting into the Bingo Books with an S rank status under your name, you walk a foolish path. To true Shinobi, information is golden and the more you know the better off you'll be. If an enemy has information on you, they can devise counter strikes against you." Genma says sagely, though it only gets to some of the Genin.

"That leaves Team Ten with the interrogating Mizuki for whatever information we can obtain." Asuma says, smoking the last of his cigarettes, flicking the bud in the trash.

"Do you *cough* accept this mission *cough*?" Hayatte says through coughs. All Genin present give a salute.

"Then what are you waiting for? Bring us our Nuke nin!" Anko commands as the Genin all rush out of the room, some in shunsin variants and some just running out...

* * *

And there you have it folks! The very first G rank mission! I will admit I have not read that many fanfics, so maybe someone has used the whole G rank mission thing. If so I'd like to say 'Great minds think alike!' I mean I felt that D rank missions were glorified chores. Just something for the author to get a few chucks and giggles. I mean there are better ways to work on someone's teamwork... Plus, if we were to be honest, the Konoha Nine were NOT prepared for the Chunin Exam. The only reason they didn't die was because they were the main characters. I mean seriously, ninja trainers do not have people go through that to develop ninja skills; legit ninja skills. Not that hollywood shit. Anyway, after reading a fanfic (can't remember the name, sorry) I've decided that Naruto will have ONE girl from each major village with the possibility of two from one village at max. I feel that the other characters of Naruto take a back seat to Team Seven. Hell, a lot of those characters have untapped potential! I'll try my best to draw that potential to the surface! Oh yeah, I get my translations from and if you're curious. I could provide a list, if someone asks for one.


	11. Chapter 11

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

Twelve newly instated Genin run in a star formation. At the point flank, Kiba leads with Hinata to his left and Shino to his right. Kiba couldn't help the feeling of pride he felt at this moment.

_"Inuzuka Kiba, leading a squad of twelve Genin into battle... Let's see Hana neechan beat that!" _Kiba says mentally with a smug smirk that threatened to tear his face in half.

"Easy there Kiba, we can't afford to let your pride blind you. I will not go back to that Genjutsu world!..." Akamaru barks to his 'master'. Akamaru had to give Kurenai her props, she was able to use a double layer Genjutsu on both him AND Kiba almost instantaneously! Akamaru would never look at a bone the same way again...

"Relax boy, I won't lose my edge!" Kiba says to Akamaru. To the other Genin, Kiba's behavior is a bit primal; talking to dogs wasn't normal. Naruto could only chuckle, being one of few who can actually speak to and understand animals. Team Anko make up the rear flank, waiting for the signal to engage. His heart races with Root chakra, the excitement of battle raging his soul. Naruto focuses on a single point to keep himself from getting too excited; a true Shinobi rules his emotions, he is not ruled by them. The target had a two hour head start of the young Genin, so they were basically playing catch up. Figuring its best to prepare beforehand, Naruto begins to channel Kyuubi's youkai into his tenketsu. Once the shot of power hits Naruto's system, all his senses flare!

_"Dontez kun is subconsciously building small traces of Kibaku Nendo in his fists and legs." _Naruto analyzes. Only those with doujutsu, or highly trained senses, can see the near invisibly small mouths screaming from Dontez's pores. Spitting out small traces of Bakuton clay.

_"Angel chan is subconsciously adding Jinton chakra to her limbs. I doubt Angel chan even knows how to separate it into its base elements." _Naruto analyzes. Naruto can see chakra and how it is effected by a person's element manipulation. Looking over the group of Genin, Naruto can see his fellow Genin's nature. Through Naruto's sapphire slit eyes, one could see that Kiba, Chouji and Shino's souls are protected by will as strong as rock. Sasuke's soul is in a chaotic dance of fire and lightning. Shikamaru, and Ino's souls are shrouded in a veil of Inton, (Yin release) while Hinata's soul is graceful like a pond. Sakura's soul is covered in a curtain of Yoton (Yang release), Dontez's soul looks ready to burst, while Roland's is clouded by Meiton (dark release.) Angel's soul merges both lighting and wind in a powerful display of Jinton. Knowing everyone's nature helps Naruto formulate the right plan to ensure the mission will be complete.

"Alright everyone, Mizuki has stopped running." Kiba says into a headphone. Everyone stops on a dime, making sure to stay a good distance away from the enemy. Team Eight's job was done, but they decided to stick around to provided back up; if needed. Team Ten also took the time to gather themselves.

"Alright Team Seven, the objective is simple. Bring Mizuki back to Konoha **alive**." Dontez says, treating the word alive like vile and spits.

"In this situation, the Kunai formation will work. Sasuke, you'll have front flank." Naruto orders. Sasuke just "Hns." not really caring so long as he got to engage the enemy first.

"Sakura, you'll have right flank and Dontez will have left flank. I'll have back flank and will provide support." Naruto says. Sakura swallows her pride and agrees to Naruto's terms.

**"CHA don't get used to this Naruto baka! I'm only listening to you so I can have a front row seat at seeing Sasuke kun save the day!" **Inner Sakura roars, the ear splitting volume doesn't seem to bother outer Sakura, who just smiles merrily. With their plan made, Team Seven race towards Mizuki's location. Naruto makes sure to stay a good enough distance away so that his two new teammates can't sense the spike in chakra. Naruto takes another shot of Kyuubi's chakra as all his senses sharpen. Looking around the area, Naruto's 'Kitsune Eyes' scans for any disturbances. Not finding any traps ahead of them, Naruto prepares for battle. Biting his thumb, Naruto slides his bloodied thumb over a fuuin on his pants leg. With a puff of smoke, an ink brush and ink scroll appear as Naruto catches them.

"What are you going to do, graffiti him to death?" Sasuke mocks. Sakura laughs at the crude jock; finding the thought totally up Naruto's alley.

"You know that's not a bad idea." Naruto says with a 'foxy' grin. Said grin spells mischief as Sasuke and Sakura subconsciously move away from him. Once Mizuki is in sight, Naruto and Dontez stop and dash off in opposite directions.

_"Tsk cowards."_ Sasuke snickers at Naruto and Dontez. That just meant more awesome for him! Sasuke rushes towards Mizuki with a battle cry, "MUZUKI prepare to be defeated by an elite Shinobi!" Sasuke engages Mizuki with a flying snap kick, that Mizuki catches, only for Sasuke to launch a right hook. Mizuki smirks smugly as he catches Sasuke's fist.

"This is just too rich! Not only do I frame the oni gaki, but they send a group of Academy students to bring me back! It's almost like Kami is blessing me with good fortune." Mizuki says attempting to slam Sasuke on the ground, only to hear something whizzing through the air. It's thanks to years of training, that Mizuki evades a kunai to the head. With his attention elsewhere, Sasuke maneuvers his body in order to kick Mizuki in the face, freeing him from his grasp. Sasuke backflips away from Mizuki and begins a set of memorized hand seals. Mizuki easily recognizes the hand seals and prepares his counter. Almost at the same time, Mizuki and Sasuke finished their respective jutsus as both inhale deeply.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke says, his cheeks bulging from the excess katon chakra.

"Suiton: Teppōdama." Mizuki says, kneading water chakra and shooting a bullet of high pressured water out of his mouth. Sasuke panics as the Teppodama races towards him. The Gokakyu takes a few seconds longer than he expected. Sasuke subconsciously adds chakra to his legs and leaps away from the Teppodama, it crashes against the ground and reduces the ground to a swampy moss. Finished with the build up, Sasuke shoots out a decent sized ball of fire that roars towards Mizuki. Mizuki can't escape in time as the fire ball rocks his body with intense heat. Mizuki screams in agony as his body is burned to a crisp. Sasuke releases a sigh of relief, finding it strange he didn't find joy in his first kill... It just felt... Wrong. Upon further inspection, Sasuke's eyes widen when he sees a burnt log where Mizuki should be!

_"But how? I saw him burn alive!" _Sasuke screams mentally. Searching his surroundings, Sasuke tries to stay mobile. He knows that ninja can come from any angle even, a hand reaches from below and grabs Sasuke by the ankle, causing him to fall. The hand makes its grip iron strong before it drags him under ground up to his head.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu, a simple D rank jutsu and yet has deadly proportions. Allow me to show you why all Anbu are required to know this basic jutsu." Mizuki says with an evil smirk, pulling a kunai from his pouch. Mizuki crouches down, looking down at the 'mighty' Uchiha with a cocky smirk.

"Did you really think you could stop me kid? Uchiha or not, no one can stop me! Especially not some little upstarts!" Mizuki says punching Sasuke in the face, before he lowers his kunai to Sasuke's exposed neck. Hearing several things cutting through the air, Mizuki catches the shuriken Sakura threw at him.

"I guess the mighty Uchiha needed help after all and if it isn't his number one fan! How's about you sit back and watch me kill this prick." Mizuki says,

"Why are you doing this Mizuki sensei? You were our sensei, we trusted you for four years!" Sakura screams on the verge of tears. Mizuki just scoffs at the girl's weakness.

"A little girl like you could never understand Sakura. You need more than book smarts to make it in this world! With this scroll, I will become Kage!" Mizuki yells with a evil laugh. Before he goes through some hand seals and places Sakura in a C rank genjutsu. Sakura's eyes widen for a second, before they glaze over and she passes out. Finally all the power he deserved was in his hands!

"A scroll is useless to someone who seeks instant power." Naruto says, walking into the clearing. Before Mizuki can say anything, an army of Narutos walk out of the surrounding forest.

"W-what the hell is going on here? That's a B rank ninjutsu and to make so many is impossible for some Gen... You!" Mizuki yells pointing at one of the Narutos. Said Naruto makes a hollow sphere of chakra, using both spacial manipulation and great control over his chakra. It took the entire four years of training to get to this point, but Naruto couldn't argue with the results. Naruto's control over chakra is High Chunin, allowing him to make what he calls "Fuuin Mari"

Dipping his pen into the ink scroll, Naruto elegantly writes a kanji on the sphere's surface and slams it on the ground. A sea of fuuin spill from the sphere and forms a perimeter surrounding the clearing. Dontez appears out from behind a tree and gives Naruto a knowing smirk. Sasuke, from his vintage, couldn't help but be shocked at the number of clones.

"I knew you were a oni! No human could produce this many solid clones!" Mizuki says, more than a little nervous. Seeing where Mizuki was going with this, Naruto summons a kunai from the seal inside his sleeves and tosses it at Mizuki. Mizuki expects the others to follow suit, but is both surprised and relieved when only the one Naruto attacks. Mizuki easily catches the kunai,

"Is that the best you... BOOM!" Mizuki is caught off guard as the kunai explodes in a shower of shrapnel and chakra. Chunks of metal cut into Mizuki's face, "AHHHH!" he screams moving away from Sasuke. Naruto swiftly shunshins in a whirlwind towards Sasuke.

"I'm about to free you. My advice is to clutch EVERYTHING! Trust me you do not want debris going in the wrong hole." Naruto warns, before he places his hands on the ground. Expecting some kind of explosion, Sasuke heeds his words and clutches every muscle he can. Naruto feels for Mizuki's chakra, finding that it was only about seven feet deep. Focusing spiraling chakra beneath Sasuke, Naruto frees Sasuke from the ground. Before Sasuke can even dust himself off, Naruto taps him on the shoulder.

"Excellent work Sasuke. Thanks to your distraction, Dontez and I were able to set our trap. Your services are no longer needed." Naruto says with a poker face. Sasuke is both stunned and envious of Naruto's behavior.

_Is this the same baka who just blends in with the crowd? Just how strong are you..." _Sasuke wonders, before he feels something tugging him by the shoulder. The next thing he knows, he is expelled away from Naruto and the clearing into the forest.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asks, trying to run back to the clearing, only to be repelled by some invisible force. Sasuke punches and kicks the force field in every angle he can, before grunting. Whatever was going on he couldn't see nor hear it!

Meanwhile inside the fuuin barrier, Naruto races over to Sakura, while Mizuki tries to pry shrapnel from his eyes!

_"Kai!" _Naruto chants, sending subtle amounts of chakra into Sakura's delicate tenkutsu. The disturbance is enough to free her from Mizuki's genjutsu. Sakura's green eyes slowly return to before they widen with alert!

"Sasuke kun, where is Sasuke kun? I swear if he's hurt, I'll never forgive Naruto!" Sakura, with tears flowing, shrieks!

**"Who does this ikeike think she is?" **Kyuubi asks, leaking his youkai through Naruto's left arm. Droplets of blood seep from Naruto's pores and twirl as if caught on phantom winds. Hiding it from Sakura, Naruto places his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll guide you directly to Sasga... Sasuke." Naruto says with a grin. Before Sakura can question him, she is expelled from the clearing. On the other side, Sakura is reunited with _her_ Sasuke kun!

"Oh Sasuke kun, I'm so glad you're all right!" Sakura squeals, running to Sasuke with the full intent to glump. Sasuke glares at Sakura, stopping her in her tracks. With a dejected spirit, Sakura sits away from Sasuke.

_"What the hell is going on in there? Why did Mizuki call Naruto a oni gaki? Who is Alexandros Uzumaki Naruto?" _Sasuke wonders trying to glare holes in the strange barrier...

**Back inside the fuuin barrier...**

Mizuki finishes applying healing ointment to his face.

_"Damn that ONI! He ruined my face, how can I return to my wife now?" _Mizuki roars in agony and rage. While Mizuki is distracted, Naruto focuses youkai through his his left arm in the form of raging Root chakra. The crimson chakra flares from his arm and takes the form of a chuckling Kyuubi. Rising his hand above his head, the Kyuubi appreciation soars into the barrier and splashes the clear barrier blood red. Sasuke and Sakura look inside the blood red dome in horror, who knows what was happening inside.

Mizuki only had the use of his left eye, the rest of his face was covered in healing ointment.

"I'm going to kill you!... Oni..." Mizuki says going from enraged to terrified. Standing behind Naruto, was the Kyuubi with two larger than life tails swaying behind it.

**"HahahaHAA Ah thank you kit. It's been a while since you let someone into the Kistune's Den. Let's have a little FUN!"** Kyuubi roars maniacally! Kyuubi blends into the crimson surrounding, leaving only Mizuki and Naruto in the bloody red area.

"I won't fall for your cheap tricks oni kitsune! KAI!" Mizuki roars, sending a large bust of chakra outward to dispel the Genjutsu. Only instead of freeing him, a claw of Root chakra snakes out the depths of the realm towards Mizuki. Seeing through his good eye, Mizuki dodges to the side as the claws miss him by inches. Once Mizuki touches a horizontal surface, another claw appears from below. This time, the claw manages to nick Mizuki across the chest, his vest splitting in half and falls off him. Before he can recover, four more claws race towards Mizuki. Before the claws get within range, Naruto jumps out of them and kicks Mizuki on the right side of his face. The blow sends Mizuki tumbling on the ground and right into the swampy moss he created.

_"Anytime now Dontez kun!"_ Naruto tells Dontez via mental link. Dontez enters the barrier and unleashes mini Shi wan eyeball sculptures from his mouth pores. Before Mizuki can recover, he is swarmed by hundreds of Shi wan eyeballs, that attach to Mizuki like molding clay.

"Damn it!.. Flithy vermin, get off me!" Mizuki yells, trying to pry the Shi wan off of him! Freeing his hands, Mizuki swiftly flies through hand seals. Seeing this, Naruto sends one of the chakra claws at Mizuki trying to stop him.

"HA! Mizuame Nabara!" Mizuki yells, building suiton chakra in his gullet and expels a sticky clear liquid from his mouth. Covering twenty sqaure meters in the gloop, traping Naruto and Dontez where they stood. Trying to pry their feet from the junk with chakra proves pointless. Mizuki pants for breathe, an insane smile still on his face. He did it, he finally did it! The damned Oni gaki and his Oni loving clansmen were in his grasp! Now he could... BOOM!

Mizuki's screams of agony are deafened by the sound of hundreds of tiny fire crackers exploding directly on you. Mizuki falls to the ground, too numb from the full body first degree burns to even scream. Once Mizuki passes out from his injuries, the junk evaporates, freeing Naruto and Dontez. Naruto and Dontez high five each other for a job well done, before shifting back to Shinobi mode.

"Mission complete." Naruto says into a headphone. There's a bit of static before, Anko's voice comes through,

"Wow, it's only been four hours. Bring the teme to the Konohagakure Intelligence Division, that is all." Anko says before hanging up. Naruto breaks the fuuin barrier, the surrounding dome shatters.

"Does anyone know where the Konoha Intel Division is?" Naruto asks. To say Sakura and Sasuke where shocked was an understatement. Looking over at Mizuki, it looks as if he was set on fire and then put out... The only thing they could do was shake their head no. Naruto sighs, creates four Kage Bunshin, one for each of Mizuki's limbs.

"We should get going. We can never rule out someone waiting to ambush us and steal our bounty." Naruto says cautiously. Sasuke and Sakura gulp before getting in formation. Team Seven race back to their 'Safe zone' flanking in the Kunai position around the clones carrying Mizuki...

* * *

Whooo! Another chapter done! I think I added my own unique spin to this overused and normally, in my opinion, boring Mizuki arc. I hope this is the last time I use this character. Next chapter you'll see what happens to Mizuki. I'm not going to tell... :)...


	12. Chapter 12

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

Inside a cozy looking Dango shop, with the sign in the form of a stick with white dango run through it, sits one Mitarashi Anko. The inside of the shop is simple with a thin aroma of tobacco roams the place. The shop has wooden tables with hanging menus for the customers to see the wide variety of foods they had.

"Can I get a Anmitsu over here!" Anko orders, before squealing in delight. It had been so long since she could spoil herself like this! Since her team had finished their part of the mission, Anko was able to get her pay early!

"Getting paid for a B rank mission while doing nothing but sitting on my ass is awesome! No wonder Jounin's take up Genin squads." Anko says cheerfully, taking a sip of anko, red bean soup, from a cylinder flask. Soon her order arrives, causing Anko to clap and squeal in delight! Before her sat a bowl of agar jelly, more anko though this is sweet red bean paste and mitsu syrup. Added to the mix are dangos with chopped strawberries inside them; truly the dessert fit for a queen! Taking a bite, Anko moans at the taste of dango melting in her mouth like milk with the sweet taste of juicy strawberries.

"Couldn't wait to spend the reward money I see." Apollo says, walking into the shop and sitting near Anko, "Another round of dango good sir." Apollo orders as the waiter goes to fill in the order. Anko just devours an entire stick of four dangos in one gulp, glaring at Apollo as she chews her food.

"Apollo, Alexandros Apollo. I know it's a weird name, but I'm not from around here." Apollo says with a chuckle.

"Tsk, who knows when I'll be able to enjoy myself like this. What with me babysitting brats, I doubt I'll be going on anything higher than C rank missions." Anko says with a sigh. She was already starting to get that S rank itch...

"Nothing wrong with that, live and let live as they say." Apollo says, the waiter approaches them and Apollo grabs six sticks before Anko can take them away. Swiftly eating one of the dango sticks, Apollo chews smugly. Anko resists the urge to leer at the man and decides to just grab the remaining dango sticks.

"All joking aside, how are the Genin doing on their first mission?" Apollo asks, greatly curious about Naruto and the gang's performance. Not really seeing anything wrong with going over the mission, especially since Apollo helped the Hokage come up with it, Anko finishes some of her Anmitsu before speaking.

"Team Eight managed to not only track his scent, but place a tracker on the baka in less than two minutes of the mission beginning. Once they found Mizuki, Teams Eight and Ten stayed behind to provide support, while Team Seven went in to engage Mizuki. We're waiting on the visuals from the Hokage, but they managed to capture Mizuki." Anko says, digging into her Anmitsu with glee!

"Well we're not out of the wood works yet. Unforunately the idea of G ranks has been rejected by the civilian council." Apollo says, "_Sometimes I just want to unleash a katon jutsu during those damn_ _meetings..."_ he grunts mentally. Still, he wouldn't let those fools stop him, all he needed was support.

"That is why I'm extending my head to the Tokubetsu and Jounin level shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha! I'm willing to start a special summoning scroll with all of you!" Apollo says, unleashing a huge green scroll from a hidden fuuin. Unrolling the scroll, Anko can see a giant G in the center top with several blank slots.

"This scroll will allow you to assign G rank missions to your Genin. This way, you're not stuck doing D rank missions and you can assign missions you'd actually want to do with them." Apollo explains. Anko gives the proposition some thought. On one hand, she could take the brats to the Forest of Death and assign it a G rank mission. Once inside, she could do whatever she wanted... That makes her smile devilishly. On the other hand,

"How much would this cost?" Anko asks, being a Tokubestu Jounin pays the bills, but she's not made of ryo!

"Depends on the difficulty. Let's say you told your team to survive a week in the Forest of Death. Normally it would be a C+ rank mission, but you would only pay for a quarter of a D rank mission. You're not really paying to assign missions, you're paying for my services. This contract basically makes everything you do requiring kunoichi skills a G ranked mission. I'm hoping to get the others in on this to strength the bonds between sensei and pupil." Apollo explains. Anko finishes her Anmitsu and dango sticks as she sucks the flavor out of the stick.

"Ay what the hell? Who am I to stand between a clan head that actually wants to help others besides his clan." Anko says, biting her thumb and writing her name in bloody kanji on the first empty slot.

"Mitarashi Anko, don't forget it big boy." Anko says with a wink. Resealing the scroll, Apollo adds chakra to it as a miniature scroll appears in a veil of smoke.

"I believe this scroll belongs to you." Apollo says after examining the scroll. Anko's G rank scroll is a leathery purple. Unrolling the scroll, Anko looks at the blank paper.

"Just think about what you want written on the paper and add a little blood for it to appear!" Apollo says disappearing in a dimensional shunshin.

_"I wonder if he'd be willing to teach me that?"_ Anko says looking at the spot Apollo once was, not a single trace of him left behind.

"No." Apollo says from Anko's right side. Half of his body is inside another dimension, before he pops back in and vanishes. Anko lets go of her iron grip on the table, its bark broken by such force.

_"He... He could have killed me right there... Totally caught me with my chest all out. Such a chunin mistake, I'm never supposed to have my guard down!" _Anko panics, before her years of training sinks in and she calms herself. Digging in between her feminine bust, Anko pulls out some ryo and places a generous amount on the table; always tip nicely when you can.

_"Plus those property damage lawsuits are a bitch named Kuernai. Stupid fucking civilian court, I'm a Kunoichi! I fight, poison and occasionally blow up a few building. I'm saving your life, what's a few buildings compared to that?" _Anko banters mentally before vanishing in a whirlwind of leaves...

**Back with Konoha Twelve...**

One Uchiha Sasuke felt more pride right now then he has ever in his life! Here he is, leading the first G rank to the Konoha Intelligence Division with Sakura to his left and Dontez to his right. Naruto is where he belongs, in the back of the group, with his troops of goofs (Naruto clones) carrying Mizuki. The rest of the Genin and in the star formation, making sure to check their surroundings.

The Konoha Intelligence Division is stationed deep in one of Konoha's forests, its about four stories high and painted a dingy white. A little red swirl for a sign hangs over the door. The twelve Genin stop in front of the entrance and can already hear blood curdling screams coming from the door. Suddenly, Sasuke doesn't want to be the first one inside the place.

"Well our job here is done! You can drop the dead weight troops." Naruto commands his clones. Said clones literally drop Mizuki unceremoniously on the ground.

"Team Ten, he's all yours. Now I'm going to get my ryo and get me some ramen... Anyone done with their mission may join me." Naruto says whirlwind shunshinning away.

_"Was Naruto always this... Cool? Since when can he perform the Shunshin?"_ Sakura wonders, recognizing the jutsu as a C rank, though Naruto's... Felt different, like a gentle breeze.

_"Damn it Naruto, we aren't suppose to show what we can do until later..." _Shikamaru sighs, "Naruto, you suck. Alright Chouji, let's get this over with." Shikamaru says, walking past the body with his hands deep in his pockets. Chouji inhales some chakra, like Dontei had taught him and performs the memorized hand seals,

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu" Chouji says on the exhale, hiding his words from the others. The next thing they know, one of Chouji's arms expands to giant proportions and lifts Mizuki off the ground. Chouji walks in with Mizuki in hand, making sure not to lose focus on his chakra.

_"Remember Chouji, it's not about how much you have, but how you use what you have." _Chouji chants to himself, using his control over his chakra to keep the jutsu going, albeit with some difficulty. The groups of Genin were either shocked, impressed or just didn't care (guess who?) at Chouji's jutsu; maybe he wasn't just some fat kid.

"Don't worry, we'll have Mizuki talking in record time! Care to watch Sasuke kun?" Ino asks, with what she thinks, is a seductive tone. Sakura grits her teeth as a nasty shriek rocks the area.

"Hn like I have ti-" Sasuke says before a cloth is wrapped around his mouth.

"We'd love to see an interrogation! Let's see how it's done guys! We started this mission together and we'll finish it together!" Naruto says revealing himself from his Kitsune Kakuremino no Jutsu. The sudden appearance surprises all not used to Naruto's antics.

"Just when I thought we got rid of him, here he comes ruining everything!" Sakura screams, cocking her fist back to hit him. Sasuke kun was about to reject Ino right in front of her! She could have used then to ask him out on the rebound! Naruto sees the poor taijutsu coming from a mile away, the chakra she sends to her fist flares! Just as Sakura throws her fist out to hit him in the face, Naruto seemingly shimmies out of the way. Too enraged to stop, Sakura tries to hit Naruto again, only this time he uses her outstretched arm to spring himself over her in a flip. The two seem to dance together with Sakura leading with left and right hooks and Naruto follows by shimmying to a phantom tune out of harm's way.

_"Psh anyone could dodge such civilian level taijutsu." _Sasuke says mentally mocking aloofness.

"Well you two stop dancing and get in here already? Jeez I have other things to do besides G rank missions." Chouji says from inside the building. Sakura stops, trying to catch her breath.

_"Since when is the baka this good? In the Academy he was a nobody! He had one of the most average scores possible! When did he get so strong, who is this guy?" _Sakura asks herself.

**"That baka thinks he's so cool! Don't worry girl, we'll show him the power of love!" **Inner Sakura roars! With that, Teams Seven and Eight walk inside the Konoha Intel Division. The place place has all kinds of wanted posters on the walls, with many doors leading to certain offices. One of the doors has a sign that says 'Room 665, Mitarashi Anko.'

"I can't believe Anko sensei works here..." Sakura whispers to herself. The whole place feels... Bad, suddenly a heavily wounded man breaks down Anko's door screaming,

"Please... Help me..." the man groans, holding his hand out to the young Genin. Before any of them can help, four snakes slither from the room, wrap around the man's neck and pulls him back in screaming, "NO! PLEASE release me oni AHHHHHHH!" the door slams once he is inside and everything goes silent. All the Genin can hear is a hissing laughter that sends chills down their spines. Sakura faints from the excitement of it all.

Stepping out of her office, Anko greets the Genin merrily, even though she is covered in blood.

"Greetings brats, today we will be interrogating our first Nuke nin! Team Ten, I'll leave you to it." Anko says, gesturing Team Ten inside her office with Mizuki's body. Looking at her Team's handiwork, Anko smiles devilishly; she was going to have some fun with them.

_"Not bad gakis. Looks like he's still living, but the pain must be brutal! I bet he's screaming inside!" _Anko says, closing the door behind her. The rest of the Genin decide to leave and wait for the official report at the Academy.

**Inside Anko's office...**

"You know it looked so much smaller outside..." Shikamaru says, his voice echoing throughout the spacious room.**  
**

"Welcome to Anko's Love Pit, where all the magic happens!" Anko says with her arms stretched out in excitement. Anko's office could second as a torture chamber, with a full body platform with resistance seals on his corner. Bondage chains hanging from the ceiling, extremely sharp and pointy instruments none of them had ever seen before hanging on racks, a island sink for cleaning big messes and various torture devices and equipment. From the Judas Cradle, the coffin torture, the Brazen Bull, The Rack, and the Chair of Torture, a chair with kunai points all over it. Anko throws Mizuki onto a simple wooden chair. Ino walks up to begin her signature jutsu, but is stopped by Roland.

"He's still too fresh Ino san, please allow me to weaken him." Roland says, sitting down full lotus. Performing breathing exercises, Roland calms himself and unleashes his chakra in a flare. From each point, Roland skillfully splits his flaring chakra and creates thousands of thin chakra threads.

_"Seishou Fukku" _Roland chants, one of the chakra threads touch Mizuki's forehead. Mizuki seems to stir, but doesn't wake up.

"W-what are you doing?" Ino asks in fear.

"Shh he needs to focus for this to work. Roland is simply adding subtle traces of his chakra into Mizuki. It's a combination of genjutsu and ninjutsu. Genjutsu is adding chakra to your foe in order to place them in an illusion. However, Roland uses this principle with a hiden and can subtly place a person under a suggestion. I don't know how far the suggestion can go, but it can weaken someone's resolve. Allowing a strong suggestion to be put in, in this case you Ino." Shikamaru explains. Shikamaru had seen Roland use this and many of hiden jutsus before. Seeing as Shikamaru also uses hiden, he swore to never reveal too much about jutsu.

Once Mizuki accepts the first thread, two more attach themselves onto Mizuki, who flinches but soon gives in. Once he's in deep enough, Roland attaches the thousands of chakra threads onto Mizuki's face.

"He's all yours Ino san." Roland says. Ino gulps but prepares for her family jutsu.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino chants, sending her conscious mind rushing into Mizuki's mind...

**Inside Mizuki's mind...**

Unlike the last time Ino traversed inside his twisted mind, Ino can make out a horrifying scene. Mizuki's mindscape looks like a burned down apartment, with only a scorched chair and busted up television remains. Before Ino can panic out of there, a shimmering light appears on the tip of her nose.

_"It's alright Ino san. I am here to guide you." _Roland's voice booms from the light. The shimmering hops off Ino's nose and glides towards the TV with sparks of light trailing behind it. The shimmering spins around a knob and the tv turns on to white noise.

_"Relax Ino san, just focus on the mission. Why did Mizuki betray Konoha?" _Roland says soothing Ino. Ino calms down and touches the TV screen,

"Betray." Ino whispers, the kanji for 'betray' literally floats from her tongue and into the TV. The screen begins to clear, before a face appears on the screen. A long faced man, with white skin and yellow eyes; like a snake.

_"I like the way you handled yourself." _the snake man says with a smirking hiss. Eerily, the snake man looks right at Ino and smirks deeply.

_"Hello pretty girl. Do you like snakes?" _the snake man asks just before his face widens grotesquely and he lunges at Ino. The Shimmering swiftly turns off the soul monitor, the screen goes back and the snake man's head is cut off. Ino stares at the deformed head before she falls on her ass and crab walks away.

"Wha-what the hell is going on here? No one's ever had such a chaotic mind before!" Ino screams trying to stay calm. She'd admit she only used the jutsu on civilians and tried it on Sasuke, but nothing to this degree!

_"Mizuki isn't some civilian Ino san. He is, or was a Chunin, he's probably seen things that would make normal people go insane. However, we are not normal people, we are Shinobi/Kunoichi. We must see the dark side of the world and come back with our wits about us. We have enough information, let's head back." _Roland says, the shimmering gets brighter and brighter until it bursts into a tower of light. Having enough of the place, Ino walks into the tower and disappears, leaving the shimmering behind. The shimmering glides over to the TV before unleashing a beam of light into the screen. The shimmering gathers light and morphs into the number one. With each passing second, the number increases by one...

* * *

And I'm done! Finally I can start writing this story the way I want to! Training is in store for the new Genins and maybe more will be revealed about the Alexandros clan... Who knows :) who knows... I have to say, writing for Anko is SO much fun! She's just the right kind of kinky where I can get away with a lot and still make her a respected Kunoichi and not some whore. I'm going to have a lot of fun with these G rank missions :) I mean if in canon Team Seven did about thirty D rank missions before their first C rank, I can have thirty G rank missions! Oh relax, that does mean I'll write thirty chatpers for each mission. I'll find a way to make it work in a few chapters no more than three though!


	13. Chapter 13

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

Nighttime Konohagakure is lit ablaze by star blinding headlights and the burning red lights from the 'mature' section of Konoha. When the night shrouds the sky in its darkness and the kids are tucked in, a different crowd comes out. Shinobi racing across the rooftops, thugs trying to hide in the shadows and many late night civilians crowd around the city.

The Dango shop is especially frantic, what with Anko and the other Tokubetsu Jounin/Jounin celebrating the success of their first G rank mission!

"I have to admit, the mission went better than I thought it would. For a group of fresh Genin, they handled themselves like true Shinobi/Kunoichi." Kurenai says elegantly biting into some takowasa, then drowns it in shochu. Anko can't argue with that, but she got bragging rights!

"Calling on Team Anko to kick serious ass! Naruto kun and Dontez totally owned Mizuki!" Anko cheers, taking a bite of Dango soaked in sake.

"Yes but don't forget, Sasuke kun and Sakura managed to draw Mizuki's attention away from them. If Mizuki had seen Naruto setting up his fuuin, things could have ended badly." Kakashi says eating salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant. There was merit in Kakashi's statement. The set up time for Naruto's trap was five minutes; far too long in the ninja world.

"No words, but action I like those kids style. The Uchiha is too much of a hotshot; rushing in without thinking of the consequences of fighting a Chunin. Then we have Ms. Pinky, who managed to save said Uchiha twice, but was useless after that. Now Naruto and Dontez were thinking like shinobi. Dontez gathers his strange chakra, while Naruto stealthily creates Kage Bunshin to surround the area in a fuuin. Whatever happened inside the fuuin was sealed, only for those two to see." Genma says, drinking some pumpkin broth.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened in there?" Tsume says, tearing into some filet mignon. After seeing the visuals of the mission, Tsume made a point to go to the extraction point with Kuromaru. The only thing the wolfish ninken could pick up was the smell of clay and fox.

"Oh I plan to find out! I need all the juicy details if I'm going to add this mission to 'list'." Anko says, downing a shot of sake.

"I'm sure if you ask them nicely, they'll tell you what they can." one Amira Alexandros says, pulling up a seat next to Anko's table. The once cheer filled atmosphere is replaced with eerie silence. Amira giggles nervously, trying to think of a way to ease into it.

"I mean it's not like I told Naru kun to hate Konoha for the way they treated him or anything." Amira says with a warm smile. She succeeds in shifting the vibe, but instead of eerie silence, this depressing aura surrounds the table.

"Yeah... Anyway, this is the first time we've seen you outside of Hokage sama's office." Genma says, trying not to blush at the sight of the Alexandros matriarch.

"Yeah well I thought I'd celebrate naru kun and the gangs first successful mission! Makes me proud to be his kaasan. Hard to believe he's the same little kit, who couldn't even make a sumi fuuin without it exploding in his face." Amira says with a giggle, reminiscing a nine year old Naruto trying hid best to get his calligraphy just right.

"AAAAAHA! I finally have PROOF of the oni's actions!" one Ebisu yells, having easedropped on their conversation.

"What the hell are you on about now Ebisu?" Anko asks. Though the Sandaime's law didn't apply to the older generation, allowing a lot of 'Naruto haters' to be more vocal about their feelings towards him, Anko didn't like anyone badmouthing the kid.

"It happened about two years ago, but I remember it right down to the last second. I was patrolling the West Gate..." Ebisu says, remembering his run in with Naruto...

**Flashback about two years ago...**

Ebisu was just about to report to the Hokage, when a shadow dashing away catches his eye. Not much later, an explosion roars from the Shushuya pub. Ebisu performs the Kage Bunshin and from a veil of smoke another Ebisu appears. The Ebisu clone races to see what happened at the pub, while the real one chases after the suspect. The suspect moves at impressive speeds, but Ebisu is able to outrun him and corner him in the alley.**  
**

"I'll admit you run faster than any civilian. You must be a enemy nin sent here to assassinate the owner of Shushuya." Ebisu states while fixing his glasses with a smirk; he was too good even for himself sometimes. The suspect sweatdrops, not having any idea what he was taking about. Getting a good look at the suspect, Ebisu frowns when he can't tell who it is. With his hair and face covered, the only he has to work with is his sapphire blue eyes.

_"No matter, I will simply remove his mask at the Coroner's office." _Ebisu says mentally, preparing himself for battle. Suddenly, Ebisu's eyes go blank, before realization shines in them.

"You're just some punk who thought it'd be funny to paint the pub blue!" Ebisu says, the memories from his clone fresh in his mind. The suspect seems shocked Ebisu found out, something Ebisu finds fitting.

"How did you know?" the suspect asks, Ebisu finds his voice young and yet hardened.

"Kage Bunshin, a B rank jutsu that not only makes solid clones, but also allows said clone to act like a scout. Whatever the clone sees or does in its life is sent to the user when the clone is dispelled." Ebisu explains smugly. Making the necessary hand seals, Ebisu makes six Kage Bunshin, who all prepare to beat the suspect senseless. The suspect's eyes widen in shock, but turning into eye smiles?

"You've gotta be kidding me! I've been using these things for punching bags! I had no idea you could even use them that way!" the suspect says, before making the familiar hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin." the suspect chants, before puffs of smoke surround the alley. Ebisu is caught in the smoke screen and tries to escape. In the smoke, Ebisu can hear footsteps and bodies flying past him. On instinct, Ebisu tosses some shuriken in the direction the sound came from. His reward is more smoke being added to the smokescreen. Having enough of that, Ebisu pulls a white and green scroll from his pouch, bite his thumb, open the scroll and wipe his blood on the material. From the scroll, a gust of wind blows the smoke away from Ebisu. When the smoke is cleared and the wind dies down, only one of the suspects remains. The suspect looked on in shock, Ebisu used that split second to dash in front of the suspect, and tackles him onto his back where Ebisu performs a securing grapple taijutsu (knee in the back)

"Wait! Y-you don't want me, I'm just the goon in this troop! Besides, you have more important things to worry about." the suspect begs, trying to pry away. Ebisu adds more pressure, effectively pinning him on the ground.

"From my angle, it looks like all I have to worry about is how much I'm going to sell your stupid mask for." Ebisu says, roughly grabbing the mask and ripping it off. Six whiskered cheeks are revealed, before the suspect does the unthinkable. He bites his tongue and explodes in a sea of orange ink, that washes over Ebisu. Where the suspect once was, is a note that says.

"Blue is orange's complimentary color, so you should match nicely with the rest of the village." by the time, Ebisu is finished reading the note, explosions and screams rock the area. Houses, buildings and the streets are splashed with blue ink...

**Flashback end...**

"I was assigned a D rank mission to help clean that shit up! I know it was that oni gaki!" Ebisu cheers, not noticing the deadly amount of KI radiating off Amira.

"My Naru kun is no oni! God what is it with you people? The Yondaime was a fuuin master, do you think he would give his life on a shoot fuuin?" Amira asks outraged.

"You couldn't possible know how it feels to see your loved ones' killer walk among you freely." Ebisu says through gritted teeth. Many of the bar goers listen in and think about to the Kyuubi's attack, filling the room with a force of both sorrow and rage.

"We lost all hope that day... Our greatest hero gave his life to save us! He sealed the Kyuubi in a human body so that we could finish the job!" a brown wavy haired civilian yells. An uproar of, 'Kill the oni!' and 'For the glory of Yondaime sama!' But all yells are silenced as an oppressive aura washes over the pub.

"You... Bakas understand nothing about fuuinjutsu! The Kyuubi is the embodiment of chakra, meaning if Naruto kun dies, the Kyuubi will return to kill you all over again! Naru kun is the only thing keeping you bakas alive and you're pushing him for your early demise!" Amira explains, while she's not a fuuin mater yet, she did have B+ rank knowledge on the subject. Her statement causes quite the mixed reaction of stupidity and regret.

"Y-you're just lying! Yeah, you and your oni loving clan want to raise it to conquer Konoha!" the brown haired civilian says, trying to rally support. Only a few people chimed in their two cents.

"How cliche. Turn a Jinchuriki into a unstoppable weapon to rule the Shinobi World. Do I look like some two bit villain to you? Unlike you bakas, I actually read up on Jinchuriki and study Naru kun's fuuin. It is the most beautiful piece of fuuin I have ever seen. The fuuin inside the fuuins are all designed to keep Kyuubi in and allow Naru kun to its chakra at a safe pace. However, due to the treatment you all put him through, the fuuin is weakening..." Amira says, the entire pub gasp in horror!

"Relax jeez! Don't worry, Karma hasn't caught up with you yet. Naru kun's fuuin is just fine." Amira says laughing at the expense of the Konoha shinobi/kunoichi. Not feeling like making a scene, Ebisu leaves the pub and everything goes back to normal.

"So, Amira san why not tell use a little bit about yourself. Where are you from?" Kurenai asks, trying to get anything off of the woman.

"Well if you must know, I'm from a township called Canton from the far West." Amira says taking a shot of kamakaze.

"That would explain the name and clothes. You do know no one dresses like that over here right?" Anko asks, looking at her choice of red sleeveless overjack with black cover all, fishnet for sleeves, silver shin guards and arm protectors. Her leaf headband is attached to a black scarf with red polka dots that covers most of her face, leaving only her pink eyes visible. Her hair is like a tongue of fire that is done in a ponytail.

"Really, this is standard uniform back in the Academy." Amira says, getting lost in thought.

"What's it like in the West?" Kurenai asks, having read all about Western Civilization and their culture.

"It's really boring actually. Sure they have a lot of technology, but the people are mindless drones. Hell the tools and gadgets they use are smarter than they are. Civilians run everything over there, in fact, shinobi/kunoichi are don't exist to the common people. We're like an endangered species there." Amira says, secretly taking dango from Anko.

"Yoink!" She says, taking the last stick from Anko, who glares at her.

"Wow, imagine a nation run by civilians..." Asuma says, causing everyone to shiver at the thought.

"What was your training like?" Kakashi asks.

"Well I could make my own storage and explosive fuuin before the age of four, I had to sneak around the compound undetected or receive one hundred lashes on the feet, oh and daily exercises of swimming ten miles to shore with gravity fuuin placed on my limbs. Ah the good old days right?" Amira asks with a giggle, only no one is laughing.

"You're not serious are you?" Genma asks, the senbon long gone from his mouth.

"As serious as a exploding note being drawn in blood on her chest; talk about survival training." Amira says with a fit of giggles. I mean if you live through that, you're an shinobi/kunoichu right?

"How is that legal?" Kurenai asks.

"Oh that's the best part, it's illegal in the West! Something about child protection laws, anyway when we say Hidden village, we meant it. Shit back in my day, we had to perform the Kawarimi no Jutsu until we dropped." Amira says.

"Hmm that's not a bad idea..." Anko says with a smirk.

"Anko chan, you can't seriously be thinking..." Kurenai says.

"Oh no no of course not... Pfffffffffttt hell yeah I'm going to make sure they've mastered the Kawarimi. Then, if they're lucky, I'll teach em the Shunshin." Anko says, pulling out her G rank summoning scroll. Biting her thumb, Anko runs her blood across it and thinks about Amira's words. The blood begins to morph into words and seals the terms of the mission into the scroll.

"I see Apollo kun gave you the summoning contract." Amira says, taking the purple scroll from Anko and examines it.

"Leave it to Apollo baka to forget to tell you about the side effect." Amira sighs, motioning for Anko to come closer. Amira whispers something into her ear, causing Anko to smile and hiss.

"You just became the fourth member of an exclusive club called Anko's friends!" Anko says, glomping Amira. The rest of the group can only guess what was said between the two, but judging by Anko's venomous smirk, it did not bode well...

**At the Alexandros campsite...**

The west forest of Konohagakure is shrouded in a thick layer of Meiton. Darkness roams throughout the forest, searching for any signs of life. Deep within the forest, a campfire shines through the darkness. Around the campfire are Naruto, who's slurping down some instant ramen, Dontez, who twirls an eye orb of Shi wan on his index finger, Roland, who feeds the shrouding Meiton with his chakra, and Angel, who is reading their mission report, on Naruto's lap.

"Team Seven engaged the target, Mizuki, with a professionalism of a seasoned Genin. While Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura engaged Mizuki in a battle of taijutsu and ninjutsu, Alexandros Uzumaki Naruto and Alexandros Dontez prepared their trap. Showing skills in fuuinjutsu and hiden not seen by your average Genin. Damn Naru kun, I'm a bit jealous." Angel says, rolling around trying to get comfy. Naruto blushes, trying not to get a boner when Angel grinds against him.

"Yeah, you should have seen the Uchiha! Rushing into battle with a battle cry!" Dontez says with a hearty laugh. Naruto joins him, having seen Sasuke make an ass of himself. Deciding to play it out, Naruto henges into Sasuke and uses chakra to mask his voice like his. 'Sasuke' clears his throat before speaking.

"MUZUKI prepare to be defeated by an elite Shinobi!" 'Sasuke' roars! The silence of the darkness is shattered by side splitting laughter from everyone; hell even Roland chuckles. 'Sasuke' rolls on the ground laughing, before going up in smoke, revealing a crying of laughter Naruto.

"What kind of shinobi announces his attack?" Angel asks through giggles.

"Sasuke apparently, jeez he's never going to win your heart that way." Dontez says with a smirk, before being struck on the head by Angel.

"Don't even joke about that baka! Grrr... Bad enough I had to deal with all the boys trying to 'woo' me." Angel says, having to calm herself before she could hurt the poor gaki.

It's not easy being a kunoichi." Angel says with a sigh, wiggling in Naruto's lap. Naruto sucks in the moan that tries to escape his mouth.

_"Dammit, she's subconsciously admitting waves of raiton chakra from her body." _Naruto curses, feeling the small jolts of raiton enter his body.

**"She doesn't even know what's she's doing!" **Kyuubi roars, the jolts making his hair stand up.

"We should get some rest. Tomorrow starts our first day as an official Genin squad. Though we are on separate squads, we still have our bonds. If any of you need my assistance *Roland rolls up his sleeve, revealing the Alexandros family fuuin (the cover art for the story)* I am but a call away." Roland says, stopping his flow of chakra, and heads to his tent. The others all reveal similar fuuins on their right arm.

"What he said. Anyway, I'm calling it a night, don't do anything Issac san will kill you for." Dontez says heading inside his own tent. The darkness clears up only around the campsite, leaving anything ten feet away from the camp shrouded in darkness. Angel and Naruto share the crisp night sky and light from the full moon. Angel cuddles on Naruto, trying to steal some of Naruto's warmth. Naruto begins to sweat from the fire burning within him. Every time he was around her, Naruto would get all hot and bothered. He couldn't think clearly and he sweated like a gym sock.

"You've come a long way from that gaki that couldn't even perform the bunshin." Angel says, resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"H-hey! It's not my fault I have chakra factory fuuined in my gut!" Naruto defends, causing Angel to giggle.

**"Your welcome."** Kyuubi says smugly.

"You should be happy, we all don't have Kage levels of chakra inside of us." Angel says.

"Yeah, but when you can only access High Chunin levels of it, it kinda sucks." Naruto says.

"Good point, even I have more chakra than you." Angel says sticking her tongue at Naruto.

**"Take her tongue into your mouth and claim her!" **Kyuubi demands, hell he was a century old being, he needed action! Naruto blushes, but fights off the urge to do so, he was only twelve for Kami's sake!

"Yeah but I have better control! You can't even make a fuuin mari!" Naruto says, Angel turns to face Naruto with a challenging glare.

"Who would want to make one of those things, besides you, anyway? It's a B rank jutsu, using the same amount of chakra as four Kage Bunshin! Only you have enough chakra to use more than three of those things! I, on the other hand, focus on speed and accuracy. After all, it only takes one swift and well placed strike to end a battle." Angel says smugly, but Naruto won't back down.

"Big words coming from someone who only knows three C rank jinton jutsu and seven D rank jutsus!" Naruto says, before Angel slaps him upside his head.

"Shut up baka! We can't let anyone know that..." Angel says. She has been training in jinton since the age of two. Her kekkei tota, jinton, was a combination of fuuton and raiton chakras, her mind subconsciously combines them for her. Harnessing jinton chakra took a lot of control, so her parents raised her to only use jinton. Separating jinton into its base elements is a High Jounin level skill; Angel was no where near that level.

"Relax, if anyone enters our territory, Roland kun will tell us." Naruto says. Angel sighs, before relaxing on Naruto's lap. Looking up, Angel's eyes widen in horror. A red light shines on Naruto's forehead.

_They sent Draconian Snipers?"_ Angel panics, jumping to her feet, grabbing Naruto by the waist and jinton shunshining away from the campsite. Not a second later, a beam of light strikes down where Naruto once stood, causing an atomic blast to devastate the campsite. The sounds of death echo all throughout Konoha, a tower of light screams in the distance.

**"I cannot wait any longer old friend..."** Athens says, soaring high above Konohagakure with wings of light. Using divine sight, Athens separates the sea of chakra and scopes out Apollo's signature. Holding both of his hands out, Athens gathers tenrai chakra and shapes it into an angelic bow. As if pulling an invisible bow, Athens reels back and forms an arrow of light.

**"Hit ratio: 99.9%" **Athens chants, his eyes begin to ripple into a scope, analyzing everything from wind direction, speed, etc. Releasing the arrow of light, the bolt disappears in a flash of light...

**Downtown Konoha: Dango Shop...**

****"What the hell was that?" Anko yells, it felt as if the entire village was under attack! The very earth shook from whatever that of light is. Amira narrows her eyes, recognizing the light.

_"They're attacking sooner than expected. Using A rank tenjin jutsus and Draconian Snipers... What's your game Athens?" _Amira wonders. All the shinobi and kunoichi shunshin to the area where the light is. While traveling through shunshin, Amira barely dodges a bolt of light, that soars past her at the speed of light. Realization strikes her, _"Tenjo kai Rakurai? An S rank tenjin jutsu? Who could he be..."_

__"Apollo kun!" Amira screams, adding as much chakra as she can to reach him in time...

**Meanwhile with Apollo...**

****Apollo pumps as much chakra as he can to his legs, dashing through the forest to outrun the Tenjo kai Rakurai. The bolt of light appears out of thin air and shrieks towards Apollo. Not being able to dodge, Apollo swiftly unleashes Kyo, Rin and Toh levels of power and opens several dimensional holes in front of him. The bolt shoots right through the dimensions, shatters them and hits Apollo in the center of his chest. Before he can even gasp in pain, an explosion similar to tower of light devastates the area.

From his vintage point, Athens can see it was a direct hit. He sighs deeply, wishing things could have been different, but he had a mission to complete.

**"Apollo has been taken care of, all snipers take down the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. We cannot allow a mortal to hold 'that' kind of power." **Athen commands, placing the hit on Naruto's head...

* * *

After four years of giving it the slip, Athens has finally come to clean up the mess Apollo and Amira made. How will Naruto and the Konoha shinobi forces handle this newest threat? Why am I asking you all this, when I know the answers? Find out next time on Naruto: True Shinobi!


	14. Chapter 14

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

It was like walking into the aftermath of a natural disaster. The entire Alexandros campsite was destroyed, a thin layer of strange white chakra still burns the grounds. Amira is stunned at the destruction of her clan's land, a black scar on the once luscious green field. The shock is soon replaced with fear for her kin.

"Tsume san, I need you to try to pick up any scents. I need everyone else to crowd around me; it's for your own protection." Amira says, crouching into a ritual kata. Root red, Sacral orange, and Solar Plexus yellow chakras whirl from Amira's body likes waves of flames! Too shocked to object, the Tokubetsu Jounin/Jounin force falls into a spiral formation around Amira, her strange chakra flowing around them for them to physical see! A red line shines on Amira, then faster than any Chunin can see, a bolt of light appears in front of Amira.

"**Meshidasu T****edzika: S****hisshin!"** (To Summon Familiar: Trance) Amira chants, her voice takes on a birdlike tune. The flaming multicolored chakra flares from Amira's body, taking the form of a blazing phoenix! The phoenix slams into the bolt of light, a struggle for dominance wages between the two jutsus. With a final push, the phoenix devours the bolt of light and explodes high in the sky. The citizens of Konoha bare witness to a flash of light with sparks of fire burning out safely. Absorbing the mutlicolored chakra into her body, yellow flames scream off of her hands, up to her elbows. Orange flames dance down her torso and ends at the hip, where red flames cover her womanhood and feet up to her knees.

Several bolts of light soar down and surround Amira in a sea of light,

"**Fenikkusu F****eza-B****oufuu."** (Phoenix feather storm) Amira chants, twiling 360 and unleashes waves of muiltcolored katon feathers in a spiraling dome. The bolts of light strike the flaming dome and explode in a display of flashing lights.

_"Without my grace, maintaining this form is difficult. I only have two minutes left..." _Amira says. Adding chakra to her eyes, Amira scopes her enemies with the eyes of a hawk. Using the Fenikkusu (Phoenix) chakra in her feet, Amira disappears in a swirl of multicolored flames.

"What the hell just happened?" Genma asks, not knowing what to make of the situation. Beams of light, multicolored chakra, and no hand seals? What kind of jutsus were they using and how was any of this possible?

"Stay focused! Assume that enemy forces have invaded Konoha and capture or kill any foreign shinobi/kunoichi in the area!" Kakashi orders as the shinobi/kunoichi all shunshin back to the village. Kakashi stays behind, catching a feather of yellow chakra. The feather evaporates in his hand.

_"What have they brought to Konoha?"_ Kakashi wonders darkly. Judging from the destruction, he rates the jutsus used to be A+ rank easily, if not S rank. He couldn't even see the users of the jutsu, meaning its a long range jutsu; the range unknown. Suddenly, a heatwave pours from the west as a heatwave washes over Kakashi. Figuring that Amira was the source, Kakashi races to either assist or kill Amira, which presented itself first...

**Miles away from the blast site...**

Angel appears in a white flash, with Naruto in tow. Spreading her chakra as far as it can go, Angel tries to locate Dontez and Roland's chakra signature. Angel tracks Dontez and Roland's signature, one a few miles to the northeast of them and the other a few miles to the southwest. She then picks up six foreign signatures, breaking into groups of two and heading for them.

"What the hell is going on here!" Naruto says in a panic! Their clan land, their memories were wiped out in a single swoop!

"I don't have time to explain, whatever you do, don't hold back! These are not the kind of enemies you want to underestimate." Angel warns, before she takes off her ski mask and wraps her hair into a bun. Unleashing Rin and Kyo levels of power, Angel wills her jinton chakra into her arms and hands.

_"Jinton: Wing Chun!" _Angel chants. Claw tipped gauntlets and shin guards made of swirling white and yellow chakra flare from Angel as she gets into her stance; a high, narrow stance with her elbows kept close to the body. Within the stance, her arms are positioned across the vitals of the centerline. In a flash, a bolt of light soars at Angel, who remains calm and relaxed.

When the bolt of light is within close range, Angel reaches out and redirects it back at the shooter in an instant. Deep within the forest, a burst of light and a scream of agony echoes followed by trees crashing down.

"I told you not to hold back. This isn't some test Naruto, this is the real thing!" Angel says, sensing the snipers hover higher into the sky. Calming his self, Naruto unleashes the Rin level of power and taps into the Kyuubi's yokai.

"**Meshidasu T****edzika: S****hisshin!"** Naruto roars, chakra flaring before being tainted by yokai. The yokai enters Naruto's body, wildly coursing through his tenkutsu before entering the Shiki fuuin... Blood red chakra flares from every muscle on Naruto's body, enhancing his physical properties. Naruto's hands break and reforms into a blonde haired claws, his tail bone extends and forms one blonde tail and his feet bone break and reform into blonde clawed feet. Naruto's hair grows to reach his back, too much for his ski mask to cover.

Using his blood red eyes, Naruto scopes through the forest, searching for the enemy nin.

"Look up Naruto!" Angel warns, a bolt of light appears right above his head; ready to collide with his skull. Naruto's will to survive overrides his mind, controlling his body and allowing him to Kawarimi with a rock; poor rock never stood a chance. The spot Naruto was at, is reduced to scorched land. Appearing next to Angel, Naruto converses with Kyuubi.

_"Alright Kyu san, how long do I have?" _Naruto asks, catching the scent of his enemies, but what he smells confuses him.

**"You have one minute thirty seconds! Remember, in this form you trade chakra control, for nature manipulation." **Kyuubi answers, ignoring the nickname for the more pressing matter. Something's not right about this whole 'invasion'. First, Naruto had yet to see Konoha come under attack, only him and his clansmen... Was he the target because of his Jinchuriki status? Letting such thoughts pass him by, Naruto zeroes in on one of the airborne shinobi, before sending fuuton chakra into his legs and jumping as high as he can. In a gust of wind, Naruto rockets into the sky, headbutting the startled sniper in the chin. Naruto follows up with a back flip kick to the chin. Sending a steady stream of fuuton chakra from his feet, Naruto clumsily walks on thin air. Once he gets the right flow of fuuton chakra going, Naruto stands in mid air and gets a good look at the enemy.

_"Tenkuu Hokousha." _(Air Walker) Naruto chants with a fanged smirk, until he sees his attacker.

_"What kind of genjutsu is this?" _Naruto ponders with a shocked expression. Rubbing its sore reptile like chin, the sniper is revealed to have green leathery scaled skin, slender frame with red feathered wings and a halo of light hovering over its eyes. Snapping out of his shock, Naruto lays horizontal and uses fuuton chakra to spin his body rapidly.

**"Thirty seconds!" **Kyuubi roars! Naruto stops spinning his body and uses the gathered fuuton chakra to make a F0 torndao behind him with wind speed of fifty five miles per hour. Using the winds as a spring, Naruto rockets himself at the sniper, channeling fuuton chakra into his cocked back left hand.

_"Fuuton: Kitsune Tsume!"_ (Wind release: Kitsune Claw)Naruto chants mentally, mini twisters whirl around his fingers as Naruto slams his hand into the sniper's solar plexus. In a matter of seconds, the Fuuton: Kitsume Tsume unleash a gale storm of wind blades that cut up the sniper, but nothing fatal.

**"Impossible, mortals shouldn't be to see me, let alone inflict damage!" **the sniper gasps, trying to get some distance between them. Seeing the wound he inflicted begin to heal, Naruto uses what little time he has left, and performs the bird hand seal.

_"Fuuton: Tenkuu Tama!" _(Wind release: Air Bullet) Naruto chants mentally, focusing the remaining fuuton chakra into a single cannonball sized bullet of fuuton, and launches it off the winds of the tornado and start at the sniper. Too slow to dodge it, the Tenkuu Tama hits the sniper on the chest before exploding in a gale of winds. Once the jutsu dies down, all that remains is a will o wisp, that races towards Naruto and embeds itself inside his left wrist. Before Naruto can examine it, his time runs out as two whirlwinds, both going in different directions, engulfs him.

When the winds die die, Naruto's body is littered with thin cuts, his clothes were shredded and his body has reverted back to normal.

_"In hindsight, that was totally worth it... To be that bad ass even for a minute... To be free... And fall." _Naruto says mentally, a goofy pain smile graces his face, just as his body begins to free fall towards the ground. Before he can make a crash landing, Roland dashes from the forest and catches him in a slide.

"D-did you have enough time to meditate?" Naruto asks through gritted teeth, trying to bare the pain. Roland just chuckles,

"I had plenty thank you, Sah!" Roland chants, placing his hands back to back, fingers pointing down, spreading the fingers and interlocking them from within, brings the elbows down, bringing the palms together over the fingers, enclosing them within the hands. Extricating his index and little fingers and extending them with the tips touching, thumbs extended and pointing toward the body and lifts his hands in front of his body. From the site of his navel, chakra flows from his navel and wraps around his belly like a belt.

_"Meiton: Itami Hari!" _(Dark release: Pain Palm) Roland chants mentally, using the chakra belt to supply a layer of chakra over his hands, before adding Meiton chakra to it. The once blue chakra is tainted by a black substance, that enters Naruto's body when Roland touches him. All of Naruto's wounds fill up with the black substance, before the wounds are completely healed. The black substance takes on a tint of red once finished and returns to Roland, who is instant covered in Naruto's old wounds.

Roland coughs up some blood, before he rests in full lotus. Even though his fuuton chakra was gone and he was down to High Gennin levels of chakra, Naruto stills rises to his feet and prepares for battle. Not having enough chakra for a fuuin mari, Naruto unseals four pre-made talisman and places them around Roland.

"Chakra Baria." (Chakra barrier) Naruto chants, slamming his hands on one of the talisman, activating the others in a chain of blue fire. A swirl of fuuin slither around Roland, once they make contact, they go from blue to black as a tower of black corkscrewed chakra surrounds Roland. The next thing Naruto knows, Angel jinton shunshins to his left. Her clothes are ripped and she stands on a shaky right leg, with a gash running down the calf. To his left, Dontez shunshin appears, sporting his Shi wan: Kougake (C1 gauntlets) and an X gashed across his back with dried blood caked on. From his fists to his elbows, Dontez's limbs are covered in double layered Shi wan, the first layer is pure chakra to keep the Shi wan layer from destroying his limbs. Only three snipers remain as they hover around the gang in a circle.

"Is it too late for me to say I'm adopted?" Naruto asks, his answer is the snipers loading their weapons...

**Second blast sight...**

****Growing tired of searching above, Athens hovers to ground level and scans for any trace of Apollo. His eyes widen when he picks up a small trace right behind him. Turning around, Athens is greeted by Apollo's fist crashing against his jaw. The blow sends Athens flying through several trees before he stops. Soaring high into the sky, Athens puts distance between them before he looks at Apollo and glares.

**"So you're finally taking this seriously?" **Athens asks, glaring at what has become of Apollo. From the neck up, Apollo remains unchanged, but his torso was a sight to behold. His skin had been scorched down to the subcutaneous tissue, but under that are the most brilliant white scales. Ripping the rest of his skin off, Apollo reveals white scaled arms and clawed hands as he flexes his body.

**"They don't call me the Dragon of Chaos for nothing."** Apollo roars, his eyes burn with the intensity of dragon fire!

* * *

And done! Whoo I figured the only way I'd be able to showcase the Alexandros clan's abilities, I had to set up a situation that would force them to be serious. What better way than to have them fight the forces of Kami himself?


	15. Chapter 15

Ahem... I would just like to thank all those that take the time to read my story! I understand that not everyone will like it, but for those who do I would like to say I appreciate it and this story would be nothing without the readers! Now I know I'm going WAY off canon and borderline AU and I would like to take the time to clarify a bit with you. This story will follow canon... For the most part, you can think of this as Canon/AU. There will be times when things follow the canon and then BAM! I'll throw some weirdness in there to spice things up!

Anko: Does that mean we get to do a commentary?

LS67: Sure why not? The more words the better!

Apollo: Aaaaaw yeah, Imma kick some ass now.

LS67: Dude I totally read that in Granddad from Boondocks voice! HAhahaha!

Amira/Anko: GO APOLLO KUN!

Once they realize they cheered for the same man, they both send glares at the other.

LS67: Ooookay, well let's get to the show!

Naruto: But we'll miss the cat fight!

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

Not one to waste time, Athens unleashes his grace in a show of dazzling white chakra. His chakra begins to spark and embed itself in all the surrounding life, the trees, the grass, even the earth itself. Everything graced by Athens' chakra has a thin coat of white laced on it.

**"Kusa Yaiba."** (grass blade) Athens says holding the mundra, the grass around them become blades of razor sharp grass. A trail of grass blades race towards Apollo, who back flips to evade. Seeing his first attack unsuccessful, Athens begins his next attack, turning all the grass around them into blades the size of katanas. The only grass not affected is the grass beneath Athens' feet. Withdrawing his chakra, the grass goes from kunai sharp, to a sea of wavy soft overgrown grass field.

**"All you can do is hide from me. I was always stronger than you Apollo." **Athens says, trying to provoke Apollo into revealing himself.

Sensing Apollo's signature beneath him, Athens soars into the sky, just as a Spawn head roars from a dimensional hole. Attempting to fly away proves futile as three more Spawns roar from three separate dimensional holes.

"Was is the key word. Besides, I'm more passionate than you." Apollo says, leaping from a dimensional hole and delivers a falling heel kick to Athens' throat. The impact sends him falling back down to the waiting Spawn as Apollo grabs the remaining three by the tail and slams them right at Athens.

"Tamago Kubochi! (Spawn Pit) Damn mortal shinobi, got me saying my jutsu out loud and shit..." Apollo mumbles, landing on the ground silently. Just when the four Spawn are about to clash, Athens opens a dimensional hole and disappears inside it. The four Spawn crash and devour each other, forming a menacing looking Spawn knot. Entering the Sha level of power, Apollo clasps his hands together, like in prayer, before a smoky chakra pools from his solar plexus and forms two triangles of chakra. One points up, the other down, allowing Apollo to see Athens traversing through the dimensions like a phantom. When Athens glides in close, Apollo throws out a left jab, that Athens dodges, before following with a hand stand, that turns into a dropkick right in Athens' chest.

"Choujikuu Shifuto (Super Dimension Shift) trying to pull that shit on me, I invented the shit." Apollo says with a smirk. Athens contains his ire, the nerve of this Fallen one to mock him!

**"I am here to uphold Kami's law. If I have to kill you or anyone you've come into contact with, to follow that law I will. You are a fool Apollo, trading your immorality and power for a mere mortal! Your presence here has affected not only the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, but his friends and their friends! This has to be contained before it can spread." **Athens says unleashing his grace to prepare for his next attack. Thick layers of tenrai chakra leaks off of Athens and saturates the air around them causing Apollo to look on in shock.

_"Tenrai kata: Amatsu Shioki? _(Divine style: Heavenly Punishment)_ Is he MAD? I mean the __Tenjo kai Rakurai was pushing it! There's no way Kami authorized the use of two S rank tenrai_ jutsus!" Apollo ponders, before sending youkai to his Spawn, who merge violently.

_"Konton: Tamago!" _(Chaos release: Spawn) Apollo chants mentally, The once four Spawn become one whale sized Spawn whose roar echoes throughout the forest. The Spawn opens its mouth as four jaws split in a X, before it slithers towards Athens. Athens stops the flow of tenrai chakra in order to dodge getting devoured. The Spawn doesn't stop, instead it devours the burrows under ground, devouring all in its path. Apollo needs to keep Athens from focusing, he uses the Choujikuu Shifuto to enter another dimension, before entering three more separate dimensions to throw Athens off.

_"Hm no matter, all I need is to focus for five more seconds." _Athens thinks mentally, only for his thoughts to be cut short when Apollo appears in front of him. Apollo does a front snap kick, that Athens easily blocks, then leads with a right jab, that is blocked and a reverse punch, that Athens moves his head to the side to evade. Before Athens can smirk, Apollo follows up with a downward kick to the shins, knocking Athens off his feet and start into front snap kick and side kick combo. The force from the kicks sends Athens flying back, but he uses his wings to recover quickly and soars high into the sky just as the Konton: Spawn roars from the ground and chases after him. Apollo dashes towards the Spawn and hops on its head,

"Yeeeeehaw! Tamago Kanba! (Spawn Bronco)" Apollo yells, the Spawn begins to rock and trash Apollo around, its deadly youkai spills off of it and coats the ground below, causing it to corrode. Athens tries to maneuver out of range, but a drop of the chakra manages to get on him. Apollo smirks as the Spawn he is riding on, begins to break down. The drop of chakra on Athens morphs into a Spawn, that digs into his flesh. Before he can rid himself of the vermin, Athens is surrounded by millions of mini Spawn that swarm around him like a storm.

The Spawn make a sphere with a narrow opening, before four Spawn slither and coil around Athens' limbs, trapping him inside the Spawn sphere.

_"Katon: Kon Onbou!_ (Fire release: Soul Cremator) Apollo roars, focusing large amounts of chakra into his throat, causing it to bulge. Sky blue fire begins to leak from his mouth, before Apollo unleashes a gust of sky blue flames that roar inside the Spawn ball. Once the flames are inside sphere, the ball closes, locking the flames inside. The flames dance around inside the sphere,

_"The Kon Onbou? This jutsu is used to cleanse souls of their sins! What could he possibly be thinking using this on... !" _Athens roars mentally, the flames entering his body and burning him from the inside out!

_"IMPOSSIBLE! I HAVE NOT SINNED! I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING AS KAMI WOULD WANT OF ME!" _Athens roara, not understanding why he was in so much pain! His pain ends in a an explosion of flames that burns the millions of Spawn to ash. Apollo pants, wishing he had time to meditate to regain his chakra.

_"Without my grace, I can't keep this up... Accessing jutsu from the any of the Kouji dimensions takes a connection with Kami; something I don't have. Having the knowledge, but not the chakra to use said jutsu could possibly get me killed." _Apollo says, trying to calm his labored breathing. Athens flys above Apollo, his form now in ruin. His wings were scorched and one could tell he was having trouble flying, his body suffers from second degree burns, but those are slowly healing. Deciding to converse his chakra, Apollo enters the basic stance of Capoeira, Ginga, body facing Athens, front leg flexed with body weight over it, the other leg stretched back, he switches from the right leg to the left leg again and again. Dashing towards Athens, Apollo does an Armada Dupla, a high end aerial double legged kick, that Athens blocks by grabbing Apollo's ankles. Flying higher in the sky, Athens free falls back to the ground and slams Apollo into the ground. When Apollo hits the ground, he explodes in a shower of steel blades. Athens swiftly flees the area, but his right arm gets caught in the barrage.

_"Blasted Kouton: Kage Bunshin! (Steel release: Shadow Clone)" _Athens curses, only for six clones of Apollo to come rushing from all sides. One bunshin performs a butterfly twist, 360 degree B Twist, that Athens blocks with his forearms, before grabbing its leg and slamming it on the ground. Luckily for him, the bunshin dispels in a puff of smoke. Another clone does a Parafuso, whirlwind kick that Athens parries, the bunshin is caught off guard, but performs a Mortal Americano, or somersault to recover and gain some distance. Three bunshin charge in to cover the other bunhsin and all perform the Folha Seca Helicoptero, a twisting one legged somersault combined with a cartwheel where the legs are switched around. Athens blocks two of the bunshin's kicks, but one manages to catch his blind spot. When the bunshin kicks at Athens, he finds it blocked by a hand made of chakra.

**"Fukei Benso."** (Guardian Defense) Athens says, the chakra hands fling the bunshin safely away. When it hits the ground, it explodes in a sea of steel blades. Having enough of the dancing bunshin, Athens soars high into the sky and uses the Kusa Yaiba to dispel the remaining bunhsin.

_"Two Kage Bunshin and four Kouton: Kage Bunshin, still the cunning trickster I see." _Athens analyzes, before he searches for Apollo's signature. Suddenly, three bunshin free fall from above and descend on Athens. The real Apollo, jumps out a dimensional hole onto the back of one of his bunshin. Using the bunshin as a springboard, Apollo twists his hip, sinks the weight through his bum and reach with the arm, turns his hip over and leans and kicks through with the opposite leg. Athens blocks the kick, but Apollo manages to back flip out of his reach and onto another bunshin. Before launching a helicopter kick that strikes Athens in the center of his chest.

**"ENOUGH! MEIMEI MEIBATSU! **(Divine Retribution) Athens roars, using the residual tenrai chakra in the air to form hundreds of small diamonds of white chakra that surround Apollo. The white diamonds rain down on Apollo, who dodges the first wave using the Negatativa, lowering his body to the ground on the one side, supporting his self with one hand while the other is protecting his face. His legs are located close to one another – the leg close to the hand on the ground is placed in extended position and the other one is tucked. When the next wave showers down on him, Apollo does a back bridge bend before doing a handstand into four back flips to evade. The next and final wave rushes Apollo too fast for him to dodge with the use of chakra.

_"Tamago Hyoushi!" _(Spawn Binding) Apollo roars, a dimensional hole opens up, as a Spawn comes out and devours Apollo in one gulp before returning to the dimensional hole. Before Athens can wonder where he is, the Spawn appears behind him and spits Apollo out, who rockets towards Athens and strikes him in the face with a Salto; a mid air flip while the legs are pass overhead.

"It's over Athens, Fuuin: Sanjigen Kyakka." (Seal: Three Dimensions Rejection) Apollo says using the remainder of his chakra to activate three fuuins located on Athens, who looks on in shock.

"What but when did you... The bunshin! You son of a bitch! You can't keep me away for-" Athens roars, before seven multicolored spiraling chakras appear in a line down Athens body. The seven chakras stop before spinning in the opposite direction. Faster and faster the chakras spiral, so fast that Athens begins to slowly get sucked inside a black hole and vanish without a trace. With a sigh of relief, Apollo collapses from exhaustion. Looking at his arms, he can see his skin heal and the white scales begin to slowly disappear under skin.

"I'm getting too old for this shit..." Apollo says, too tired to move and just waits for someone to find him. After a few hours of waiting, and his skin completely reformed, Inuzuka Hana and her ninkin trio land right next to him.

"Are you alright Apollo san?" Hana asks, reaching into her pouch for medical equipment. She may have been a vet, but she seconded as a C+ rank medic nin.

"Just peachy my dear, nothing but a little chakra exhaustion." Apollo says with a chuckle, before wincing in pain.

_"If Athens was bold enough to come here his self, I'd estimate about twenty five percent of Kami's forces are backing him up. Not even the entire clan can stop a force like that... Looks like I'm going to have to go with plan Alpha Omega Delta Gamma." _Apollo says, winching when Hana applies alcohol to his wounds...

* * *

Whoa I'm going to cut this one short. I was going to add the conclusion to Naruto and gang's battle, but it would have been near the end of the fight. I'm sure everyone wants to see the children battle after reading Apollo dish it out! I hope the fight lives up to the epic fight alert it received haha!


	16. Chapter 16

LS67: I would like to take the time to thank the fans! I have 10K+ hits! As an inspiring author, knowing people have at least seen or read my story over ten thousand times is amazing! Thank you, you're all so kind.

Anko: I accept this award with joy and honor! I've been voted into the Harem!

(Naruto gives a thumbs up, but is instantly surrounded by furious kunoichi *every girl in the harem)

Naruto: Ladies please, I'm a lover!

Yugito: Yeah... No OFF WITH HIS HEEEAD!

(Naruto is swarmed by the kunoichi, getting hit with every nature he can think of. Needless to say, Naruto thanked Kami and Kyuubi for his advanced healing)

Anko: Don't you bitches hurt kit kun! He's mine!

LS67: Thanks for ruining the surprise Anko!

Anko: You're welcome. You know you love me!

LS67:... I do... I really do... Alright on with the show!

Anko: I want to thank my adoring fans, kisses from Anko chan to all of you out there!

* * *

Here is the first chapter of what I hope will be a great story! Without further ado, here is True Shinobi

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

"So what's the plan Angel, you seem to know more than I do." Naruto says cryptically. Naruto used his advanced sense of perception to hear the many battles being waged. Though he couldn't hear what they said, Naruto could sense Apollo and the mysterious invader's chakra signatures; they were eerily similar.

"It's simple really, we're going to use the triangle formation. Dontez you take point, Naruto you take left. I'll be your right. Dontez, you're authorized to use up to Shi wan, Shi Tsu is too deadly. Naruto, I need you to use your T Bunshin." Angel signals to the both of them. The three of them long learned to eye minds through the eyes; though they could only do so for people they were familiar with. Naruto looks at her as if she was in love with Sasuke!

"Are you insane? The T bunshin project was scrapped! It's far too dangerous, otuosan made me swear to never attempt it again!" Naruto signals to her frantically.

"NO baka he made you swear never to use it on US! I almost lost a damn arm to those damn things, but we need them! Dontez and I will cover you, just make sure those bunshin are ready." Angel signals, getting a reluctant nod from Naruto.

"You take care of her dammit." Naruto signals to Dontez, before shunshinning away. One of the snipers attempts to follow, but Dontez intercepts them. He creates a cannonball sized eye sculptor with his right hand screaming pore mouths. Tossing it into the air, Dontez gathers blood red bakuton charka into his left hand and strikes the sphere. A momentary sonic boom fills the air, rocketing the eye orb right at the sniper, and shakes the ground like a mini earthquake. The eye orb hits the sniper right in one of its wings and explodes in a boom so loud it destroys it. The broken winged sniper, falls to the ground, where Angel is waiting with a twisting elbow strike to its temple. Adding jinton chakra to her strike, the force of impact destroys the sniper's skull. Before they can celebrate, the remaining snipers retaliate by summoning their bows of light and unleashing a hailstorm of light bolts at the duo.

_"Shi wan: Dango!" _(C1 Dumpling) Dontez roars mentally, unleashing hundreds of dumpling sized clay wads from his arms at the bolts of light. Upon impact, the wads encase the bolts and seal them in shi wan shells. Seeing their attack is pointless, the snipers de-summon their bows and summon blazing swords. From his vintage point, Naruto sees the blazing swords.

_"Just great! Now I have to prepare suiton tailsman!"_ Naruto rages in his mind. Naruto sits in full lotus, skillfully drawing symbols on a slip of paper. In front of him lays six Kage Bunshin, all of them in a comatose like state. Back with fight, the wings of the enemy forces recede into their backs, before they disappear. The duo tap into Root chakra, that shrouds their bodies with a humanoid silhouette. One of the enemy troopers tries to slash Angel diagonally, but Angel grabs his wrist and redirects the slash safely away from her. Inside the trooper's guard, Angel strikes it with a chain of six left and right hooks, a left chop, right palm and finishes with a thrust kick to its solar plexus. The blow sends the trooper tumbling back, but before Angel can capitalize, the other troop swings his sword, an arc of flames intercepts her.

Thinking quickly, Dontez runs to one of the shells and kicks it right towards the closest trooper. Seeing the boulder sized object coming towards it, the trooper swings its sword horizontally and unleashes another arc of flames. The arc slices into the shell, before an explosion rocks the area, Dontez and Angel use chakra to keep themselves anchored. The other trooper summons a cooper pole and rises it to the sky. Storm clouds begin to gather, spiraling above the pole and unleashes a bolt of light into the pole. The trooper channels the lightning into the pole and forms a blade of light. With his weapon in hand, the two trooper swap places in an instant.

"Ahhh come on man, really? The guy has a lightning blade?" Dontez groans.

"Their nature manipulation is off the charts!" Angel says with alarm, using jinton shunshin to escape the fire trooper's flaming blade. Landing on a tree, Angel is shocked to see a trail of fire following her. Leaping to another tree, the trail of fire instantly burns the tree and adds power to the once thin trail of flames. Not wanting to add even more power to the trail, Angel jumps to the ground and runs out of the forest and towards the blast site.

_"How is that fire following me? I haven't been hit, I can't sense any fuuin markers on me..." _Angel ponders until realization hits her.

_"It's the jinton chakra! Every time I add jinton chakra to my body, it leaves behind small traces of it. The fire must be reacting to the fuuton chakra in my jinton." _Angel figures out, but if she stops channeling jinton chakra to her limbs, she won't be fast enough to do anything against the troopers.

"BANZAI!" Naruto yells from above. He lands just in front of the fire trail,

"NARUTO!" Angel screams in horror, until 'Naruto' explodes into a geyser of water, soaking the flame trail dead and Angel to the bone.

"Damn T bunshin..." Angel growls, her hair a frizzy and poofy mess. The real Naruto appears via shunsin next to her, chuckling at the sight.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your life?" Naruto jokes, he is soon joined by five bunshin, nothing out of the ordinary about them.

"As if, I totally had the guy. I was going to direct the fire through a few more trees to gain power, then I was going to direct it at the trooper and plant some jinton chakra on him and BOOM! Deep fired lizard!" Angel says.

"Sure you were Angel chan, I accept your gratitude."Naruto says with a smirk.

"I hate to ruin your lovefest, but I could really use a hand here!" Dontez yells, dodging the skillfully sword swipes of the trooper. That wouldn't be so hard, if not for the lightning that seemed to dance with each strike. The trooper was too swift for Dontez to use shi wan and even if he could, shi wan is an earth manipulation, which is trumped by lightning. One of the Narutos leaps into the trees before exploding in a gust of wind that blows thousands of leaves from the trees and on the field.

Dontez smirks seeing the leaf storm, using the kawarimi to swap places with a leaf to the right of the trooper. Before the trooper knows it, Dontez high kicks it in the temple, adding bakuton chakra into his feet. A burst of red hits the trooper in the temple and sends it flying through several trees. Using the kawarimi, Dontez swaps with a leaf above the downed trooper and drives both knees into the trooper's back, adding the rest of his bakuton chakra into his knees. The shockwave from the blast, sends Dontez soaring into the air before he crashes down. The trooper lays in a crater caused by the explosion, all signs of life long leaving its body.

Seeing the dead body of the trooper, Naruto mentally orders one of the bunshin to retrieve the trooper's weapon and anything else it may have on person.

"How much chakra do you have?" Angel asks, seeing Naruto's labored breathing.

"Low Genin." Naruto pants out, falling to one of his knees. The T Bunshin was a B+ rank jutsu, essentially using the Kage Bunshin and placing certain kinds of Talisman somewhere on their person. The results can vary, but it was always a blast to see someone underestimate it bunshin and end up getting shocked, or burned, or even drowned! Plus, it cost less chakra than adding nature manipulation to a Kage Bunshin.

"Do you have enough to summon the furball? I have a plan to take this guy out with one jutsu." Angel signals, not wanting the trooper to hear her. Not that the trooper was paying attention to them. The trooper was currently fighting the three bunshin, but unlike normal Kage bunshin, these could take a hit. The trooper slashes vertically and cuts on of the bunshin as chakra begins to leak from the wound. Before the trooper can recover, the other two bunshin rush in and explode, engulfing the trooper in smoldering smoke.

Not wasting time answering, Naruto summons as much blood red Root chakra as he can and gathers it a special Talisman, one made by Apollo for just such an occasion where drawing the fuuin was impossible.

"Choujikuu Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Naruto yells, slamming the Talisman on his chest. From the Talisman a dimensional hole opens up as a red furred claw rushes from the role, then another claw rushes out and stretches the hole open. From the hole leaps out a horse sized Kyuubi, but with only one tail.

"Maybe... I..s-should call you... Kyuubi no Ichibi." Naruto jokes, sweating pouring from his body. He was done to low civilian levels of chakra; just the bare minimum to survive.

**"You know, I've been studying up on Jinchuriki and it turns out, I could totally just eat you and regain my chakra that way." **Kyuubi snickers.

"Less talky more Kitsune Bi!" Angel demands, causing the Kyuubi to roar in laughter.

**"Ohh I like the strong willed ones. How's about I change into something more fitting and we go find a clearing?" **Kyuubi jokes, the glare from Angel is enough to cause him to become serious. Channeling his entire tail of youkai, the Kyuubi inhales deeply, filling katon gather in its gut.

"Kitsune Bi!" Kyuubi roars, unleashing a firestorm of blue flames from its mouth. Not wanting to be shown up, Naruto summons a mini turbine fan. Forming the Ram hand seal, the turbine begins to grow and grow until its as big as a building.

"Spin the wheel Kyu kun!" Naruto commands, the Kyuubi slams his massive paw into the turbine, causing it to spin rapidly. The wind generated from the fan, adds both power and speed to the Kitsune Bi as it roars towards the trooper. Adding the finishing touch, Angel adds jinton chakra to the Kitsune Bi, eliminating all chances of the trooper dodging. The Kitsune Bi engulfs the trooper in blue flames as it howls in pain, trying to roll on the ground to put the flames out. Soon the trooper stops rolling and dies as its body is burned to ash. With its job done, the Kyuubi vanishes in a dimensional hole to regain its tail. Angel and Naruto pass out on the ground, unconsciousness soon overwhelming them...

**Back with Kakashi...**

Kakashi has been following Amira for nearly two hours! Every time he seemed to get close enough to witness the fight, Amira would use some kind of rainbow shunshin to appear miles away from him. Not to mention the intense heat her battles produced would leave Konoha in a heatwave for weeks! Sensing Amira's chakra signature, Kakashi uncovers his left Sharingan eye and prepares for battle. Once he reaches her location, Kakashi can see nor sense any trace of the invaders.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asks darkly, cryptically going through hand seals

"Dead, like you will be if you don't stop gathering raiton chakra to form a jutsu." Amira says calmly. Taking her words as a threat, Kakashi finishes his hand seals before charging raiton chakra into his hand.

"I don't know what's going on, but I know you and your clan are involved. I'll be damned if I let you destroy us from the inside out." Kakashi says, raiton chakra fully developed and sparks from his hand.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi roars, dashing towards Amira with his A rank jutsu in hand!

* * *

And scene! There, hope you all liked the fight scene. To be honest, I got the idea for Talisman Bunshin from watching Inuyasha, the early episodes. When Miroku used to use those talisman and I thought, why can't Naruto make Talisman and attach said fuuin onto his clones? Genius! I said and went with it. Also, this is just the beginning. I have many ideas and plans in store for not only the Konoha Nine but a few other characters I feel should have had more of a back story. I mean if we have to sit through chapters of Sasuke's back story and like maybe three of four on Naruto's birth, others should have one too or at the very least more of a presence in the manga/anime.


	17. Chapter 17

LS67: Hello my fateful fans! I have returned with another chapter for you! Let's give a round of applause for Naruto and the gang's performance!

Naruto: Oh thank you, thank you. You're all too kind, I'd just like to thank LightSeeker 67 for giving me awesome teachers and parents!

Amira: Awww Naru chan! *Amira glomps Naruto*

Anko: Don't worry folks, I can almost assure you, there will be plenty of Anko goodness in this or the next chapter for you to enjoy! I'd also like to say I am the number ONE Konoha kunoichi in the Naruto Harem Poll! You're all wonderful! Just wonderful people!

LS67: Let's get it on!

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

Kakashi dashed across the clearing, to the untrained eye in an instant, appearing in front of Amira with his Raikiri cocked back ready to strike. Kakashi gazes into Amira's eyes and sees... Nothing? No fear, no anger, just empty. Her face is even calm, despite his Raikiri being a mere second away from plunging into her chest and destroying her heart. To Kakashi's surprise, Amira sidesteps at the last second, grabs his wrist and redirects the attack to collide with the ground. The raiton jutsu creates a crater in the ground upon impact, defusing the jutsu.

Kakashi glares up at Amira, who looks down on him with the same aloof expression. He is an A rank shinobi! He has copied over a thousand jutsus and yet here is this woman, who looks at him as if he's nothing? Lifting his handband, Kakashi's Sharingan swirls and reveals to him a subtle genjutsu enchanting him.

"I thought you couldn't perform genjutsu?" Kakashi asks, dispelling the genjutsu over him and feeling his emotions calm. He had to give Amira credit, using a genjutsu to influence someone's emotions was at least B+ rank. Amira just shrugs her shoulders,

"You pick up a lot in four years." Amira says with an eye smile. Kakashi is livid, not only was she treating him like he was nothing, but she had the NERVE to eye smile him? Eye smiling was HIS THING!

_"No Kakashi... Remember your training, a shinobi rules his emotions, he is not ruled by them." _Kakashi chants to himself. Kakashi rises to his feet and throws a smoke bomb to hide his shunshin. Using the smokescreen, Kakashi appears on a tree a good distance away and flashes through hand seals.

"Katon: Kaji Ibuki!" (Fire release: Fire Breath) Kakashi proclaims, unleashing a stream of flames roaring towards Amira.

"You know, announcing your attack for your enemy to hear is just retarded right? I thought Shinobi were supposed to be stealthy." Amira says, summoing a scroll from one of the fuuin on her thighs.

_"Fuka Hoin" _Amira chants mentally. The scroll holds many fuuin inscribed on it, including four arrows that point to a blank center. Once the Kaji Ibuki hits the scroll, it is instantly sucked inside the scroll as a kanji burns in the center, bits of flames trying to break free. A ring of chakra circles the flames and forces them down, before disappearing. Rolling the scroll shut, Amira reseals it inside her thigh fuuin.

"Thanks for the newest Talisman, I'll be sure to have Naru chan add it to his collection." Amira says with a giggle. Kakashi coulld only stare shock.

_"Dammit, she's a fuuinjutsu user... That complicates things. I know senesi told me a fuuin master can seal any jutsu thrown at them, but I doubt she's a master. Still, better proceed with caution." _Kakashi says mentally. Kakashi flashes through hand seals before stopping on Monkey.

"Raiton: Magunamu Boruto!" (Lightning release: Magnum Bolt) Kakashi roars, thrusting his index and middle finger at Amira. A highly concentrated bolt of lightning shoots from his fingers and races towards Amira, who calmly awaits the attack.

"Fuuton: Kamikaze." the Sandaime says, appearing in front of Amira via shunshin. A gust of wind washes over the forest as several small tornadoes suck in the lightning a dispel it. Kakashi stares in shock of the Sandaime protecting Amira. The Sandaime and Amira are surrounded by Anbu an instant after the jutsu dies down.

"Hokage sama, I beseech you. Please step away from that woman, she is clearly an enemy." Kakashi warns, unleashing massive amounts of KI at Amira, who just looks at him with the same aloof expression.

"Kakashi san, do you question my judgment?" the Sandaime asks, calmly taking out his smoke pipe and taking a deep drag; it was times like this he wished he was retired again. The villagers were going crazy over all the commotion and spikes in chakra that rocked the forests. Not to mention the report from Inuzuka Hana, who noticed white scales and a feint scent of reptile that roamed off of Apollo. Even his sensor shinobi were at a lose when it came to the strange chakra signatures.

"Of course not Hokage sama." Kakashi says, bowing his head in respect for his leader.

"Then you will stand down and not attack my kunoichi. I am well aware of the situation and can assure you, Amira chan and her clan are not responsible for this invasion. Why else would they risk their lives to stop said invasion?" the Hokage says sagely. It was bad enough he had no choice but to reveal Apollo's origins; something that would not bode well for the clan head, but it couldn't be helped. When Konohagakure was in danger, a Hokage has to do what a Kage has to do.

"Y-yes Hokage sama..." Kakashi says, silently glaring at Amira. He just knew she and her clan were involved in this. Not one of the Konoha forces had encountered the enemy and when they finally managed to track them down, they were already dead and deposed of by the Alexandros clan. True the clan head was sent to the ER with a case of severe chakra exhaustion, but the others seemed fine, albeit some injuries here and there.

"Amira chan, I'm afraid it's time." the Sandaime says. Amira sighs deeply, but nods, vanishing in swirling fire. The Sandaime and his Anbu soon shunsin themselves. With a sigh, Kakashi shunshins to his apartment; he'd think more about it after a good night's sleep.

**Konoha Hospital...**

Inside one of the many room of the hospital lies one Apollo Alexandros. He could only sigh at his current situation, sure he managed to seal Athens and buy his self some time, but it was only a matter of time before Athens just sent someone in his steed to kill them. Apollo wasn't too concerned with himself, he had lived a long four years of life in this dimension. What did concern him, was Naruto, who had just become involved in all this craziness. How would he feel learning the truth about him?

Appearing in a swirl of flames, Amira looks over Apollo with keen eyes.

"You don't look injured... Yet." Amira threatens darkly. Apollo can only gulp upon seeing his wife glare at him with intense KI leaking off her.

"Now Amira chan, honey, I had no idea Athens would be coming so soon." Apollo says, trying to hide under the hospital blankets.

"Oh, last time I checked, no one can pass through sunpou (dimensions) without you noticing. Not to mention, you were outside the village when Athens arrived. Now either this is a major coincidence, or you knew he was coming, didn't tell me about it and left to handle things on your own. Though I'm sure it's the first option, I mean you wouldn't do anything so rash without telling me, right?" Amira asks, the KI increases in volume, nearly chocking Apollo to death.

"Now Amira chan, you know coincidences are Kami's way of staying anonymous. I was lead by Kami himself to defend the village from Athens' wrath!" Apollo says, Amira just sighs deeply; injuring a man in the hospital would not go over well for her. Besides, she had the advantage.

"I see, well Kami is requesting I become abstinent for a few days." Amira says. Apollo looks at her as if someone ripped out his heart.

"B-b-but Amira chan! Our union is the greatest exchange of chakra! It's how our kekkei genkai came into existence. I'll die without it!" Apollo begs. Amira just giggles, placing her hands on Apollo's face and leaning close to his face, their lips inches apart.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before fighting Athens. Maybe I wanted to say hi to him, ever thought about that?" Amira says, capturing his lips in a firm kiss, before biting his bottom lip. Apollo winces in pain, but the pain soon melts from the passion that builds in Apollo. Pushing him back on the bed, Amira gets in the bed and snuggles next to him.

"Hoakge sama can no longer cover for us. What with the attack from Athens and the destruction it brought. Not to mention the clan grounds have been destroyed." Amira informs him. Apollo figured everyone saw them, damn that Athens! He never could understand the importance of subtly and being humble. Athens was all about proving he was the best and making sure everyone saw him. Most, if not all, of his attacks were flashy and drew attention to him; the prick.

"Not to mention, Kakashi tried to Raikiri me." Amira says, embracing Apollo to prevent him from leaping from the bed and attacking Kakashi.

"We give up immortality for these people and they repay us by trying to kill us? I'm going to rip that baka to pieces, make soup from his blood and bodily fluids, dig up his otuosan and force feed the Kakashi soup to the bastard Hatake!" Apollo roars, fury and KI pours off him and covers the hospital in a sea of oppression. Amira captures his lips again, this time tenderly. Breaking the contact, Amira can see still fury in his eyes, so she continues to kiss him until his anger is gone.

"Hush that noise Lo-lo kun. We can deal with Kakashi later, for now we have more pressing matters. What will we tell the Council?" Amira asks, there was no way they could tell them the truth.

"A better question is what will we tell Naruto? I've already worked up a believable back story for us that should calm everyone's fears." Apollo says, getting out of his bed, only to fall to his knees; damn chakra exhaustion.

"Athens gave you a run for your money I see. That's good, having a rival makes you that much stronger right?" Amira asks, helping Apollo to his feet and supporting her husband.

"Yeah yeah, we have a twelve going on thirteen year to talk to." Apollo says. The two of them vanish in a swirl of flames, before reappearing in the forests where Naruto should have been; key word should. Catching the scent of some Konoha shinobi, Amira eyes narrow.

"Those bastards! They took the children in the confusion! We have to go, get a hold of the others!" Amira says in a panic. Who knows what Danzo had planned for the children.

"Relax, do you really think Evangela, Isaac, Dante and Rose will just let someone take their kids away?" Apollo asks, sensing said people's chakra signatures closing in on the Root Anbu. Sniffing the air, Amira sighs in relief, before disappearing in a fire shunshin. Once Amira arrives, she is greeted by a bloodbath. Inside a deep crater, lies the bodies of Root Anbu.

"Sons of bitches tried to take the kids, but thanks to Roland kun summoning me, we were able to save them. Unfortunately, Naruto kun had taken some of the Draco Snipers' weapons, but one of the Anbu managed to flee with it. Not to mention, there's a tenrai fuuin embedded in Naruto kun's left wrist." Dante says, holding his sons in a fireman carry. Evangela holds Angel in her arms lovingly, making sure her baby was safe. Rose holds Naruto gently, before handing him over to Amira.

"Oh thank you guys! I don't know what we'd do if that snake Danzo got a hold of them." Amira says, hugging her son deeply. Taking a moment to examine his wrist, Amira's eyes widen with realization.

_"That's a tenrai shiki!" _Amira says mentally. She smiles at the new development; screw the lost weapons, those were C+ rank anyway. What was embedded in Naruto's wrist was the real treasure!

"Alright guys, as much as I hate to say it... We... We must... Live inside Konohagakure." Apollo says with fake tears. The entire clan gasps in shock.

"Man fuck that shit, I'd rather be buried alive and take a dirt nap!" Dante roars.

"Actually, dirt naps can be quite peaceful. It's almost like an isolation tank, but instead of water heated to match your body temp, you have dirt and rubble." Isaac replies, finding the idea intriguing.

"Look I hate it as much as you do, but after today we can no longer claim Clan Privacy after Athens little stunt. Besides, I've been meaning to relocate us into something a bit more spacious than tents." Apollo says. The others all groan, but agree, shunshinning to Konoha. With a nod, Amira shunshins to the Hoakge's office as Apollo follows her via dimensional shunshin.

**At the Hokage's office...**

The Sandaime Hokage is busying taking a few drags of his pipe. He was expecting company at any minute, so he had his Anbu guard leave the office. He even set up several soundproofing fuuins throughout his office and even searched it thoroughly to check for espionage fuuin' something he found himself doing a lot ever since Apollo brought it to his attention. Honestly, that Danzo was getting rather ballsy in trying to learn about the Alexandros clan.Appearing in a flame shunsin, Amira appears with a now awake Naruto. Seconds later, Apollo climbs out of a dimensional hole and shows his respect to the old Kage.

"Ah just the people I was looking for. As you know, the attacks from Athens was too close to Konoha to go unnoticed. Many people believed the Kyuubi had returned, what with all the youkai you were releasing, Apollo kun." the Sandaime says. Naruto looks at his otuosan in shock. Youkai is a concentrated form of demonic or negative chakra. Only Jinchuriki or those exposed to high doses of said chakra can wield youkai, so how was his otuosan using it?

"Otuosan, what's going on? Who is this Athens guy and what does he want with us? I mean in the entire fight, I never once saw the enemy attack Konoha." Naruto asks, Apollo could only sigh. It was now or never.

"Well Naruto, I would first like to explain the importance of this secret. This is a SS rank secret and if you tell anyone, I don't deem worthy of knowing, I'll kill you both." Apollo says with the utmost seriousness. Naruto gulps, but gains some courage.

"I swear otuosan, I would never betray your trust." Naruto says. Apollo smiles and decides to continue,

"Alright. I ask that no one interrupts me, because this is a dozy. Alright, I am not from this any Shinobi nation, in fact I'm not even from this dimension. I'm from a place with many different names for it. Some call it the tenrai dimension, some call it the Astral Plane, to make it simple we will call it the Fourth Dimension. See, there are many different dimensions and realities tied to this one world. The current dimension is called the Third Dimension. It is in this dimension that time and space work together in harmony. In the Fourth Dimension, these abstracts do not exist. There is no time, and space is manipulated like your natures are here. If one had the will and chakra, they could create planets in the Fourth Dimension, but on to pressing matters." Apollo says, pausing to catch his breath and allow Naruto to absorb the information. Third and Fourth Dimensions? Since when did being Shinobi involve all this math?

"Now onto the enemy. The enemy is my ex best friend, Athens. He is one of Kami's people." Apollo states, to that Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Kami's people, you mean a tenshi? A-are you and kaasan also tenshi?" Naruto asks. Amira giggles and playfully rubs his head.

"You could say we were tenshi. You see Naruto, when I was in the Fourth Dimension, I was bored. I mean really bored, I'm talking soul shattering boredom. I mean sure, having full access to subconscious and complete control over my imagination was awesome, but I had fought all the battles I could. I had Amira to fulfill my need for love and I had my grace. Grace is something like... I guess Kami's blessing. It gives you the ability to travel through dimensions and visit different worlds, but there were rules to having Grace." Apollo says.

"One of the main rules, or at least the only rule I paid attention to, was not interfering in mortal affairs. Anyway back to the reason I'm here. So I had everything a tenshi could want, except for the only thing I ever wanted; children. I had an eternity to perfect my skills, to learn all I could and eventually I got the feeling only a father or sensei can have. I felt the urge to teach, to pass down my skills to another generation. I secretly decided to do the unthinkable, I was going to teach a mortal all that I knew. I mean all the other tenshi were too rooted in their ways to adopt my skills with theirs and Amira long learned my skills. Through my search, I found you. For eight years I watched over you, trying to decide if I would do it or not. It was due to the villages actions that I got the courage to leave. You see, leaving the Fourth Dimension for the Third comes at a price for tenshi. We lose our Grace or our connection to the Fourth Dimension and may never return." Apollo says. Realization hits Naruto like a Rasendori, they gave up their Grace, just to help him?

"How many more attacks can we expect?" the Sandaime asks.

"Honestly, I have no clue. I managed to seal Athens in the Fourth Dimension, but since my sense of time is shot, I have no idea how long. If I had to guess, I'd say no less than two years, but he could easily send someone here for him. Athens is well known in the Fourth Dimension as Kami's Voice. He's always boasting about how Kami talks to him and tells him what to do. Anyway, Athens has an army of about twenty five percent of Kami's forces; putting it in numbers... Maybe the size of three Konohas and one Kumogakure." Apollo says, before the Hokage can have a heart attack, Amira interrupts.

"No Apollo baka! I was actually IN Kami's army. Twenty five percent of said army is only two Konohas." Amira says, still that does little to ease the old man.

"Please... Tell me there is something we can do against Kami's wrath." the Sandaime says. In truth, the Sandaime couldn't blame Kami for being angry with the village, hell every day was a continuing struggle not to burn the place to the ground and rebuild from scratch.

"First, of course there is. Second, Kami isn't pissed at you. Despite popular belief, Kami is a pretty chill guy. He kind of just lets everyone do what we want and live with the sin when we die. And third, only Kami's people are pissed. See Kami has a lot of things to do ya know and so he assigns people to help him. These people take care of the small stuff like filtering out prayers and whatnot. Athens is essentially the Kage of his own faction of tenshi. Athens believes himself to be Kami's right hand man and everything he does is Kami's will. Problem with that is, he assumes he knows what Kami wants, when he doesn't." Apollo says. Turning to Naruto, Apollo can see him holding his head down to hide his eyes.

"I understand if you hate us. We should have omph!" Apollo is interrupted when Naruto hugs him like his life depended on it. Naruto couldn't hold back his tears, to think these tenshi gave up everything just to help him. They went against Kami's people themselves just to give him a decent life.

"Hate you, I've never felt so loved before in my life. Everything you gave and did for me... I swear on my nindo, that I will protect the entire Alexandros clan from Athens and his tenshi!" Naruto declares, wiping the tears from his face. Amira wraps him up in a hug and kisses her son; she taught him so well.

"I'm glad you're so determined Naruto, because I'm going to have to train you after your team meetings and whenever you have free time in the village. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Council to lie to." Apollo says, walking out of the door. Taking a bow, Amira and Naruto leave the office as the Hokage takes a puff of smoke and leaves for the Council chamber...

* * *

And I'm done! Sorry about not having Amira fight Kakshi, but I figured after fighting Tenshi snipers, she deserved a rest haha! Well I've revealed some of Apollo's story. I mean the beginning tips you off a bit, but this isn't all there is to know about Apollo. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Naruto: True Shinobi!


	18. Chapter 18

LS67: Whoo yet another chapter hot out of the oven!

Chouji: Say, do you think we could have a Hot n Ready from Little Caesars?

LS67: No... Wait, how do you even know about Little Caesars?

Apollo: I kind of dropped the ball on that one... My bad.

LS67: We're not having pizza!

Amira: Did you know the Council is talking about classifying pizza as a vegetable?

LS67:... You can not be serious...

Amira: Dead serious, due to all the veggie ingredients, they feel pizza is a vegetable.

LS67: And just like that I've lost all hope for your world Chouji...

Anko: So Kurenai is tied with me for the harem... She's not going to be in the harem, right? *vipers slither from her sleeves.*

Kurenai: And why can't I be in the harem? We share everything anyway.

Anko: Nuh uh name one time.

Kurenai: One word: panties.

Anko: Oh excuse the hell out of me for being a Kunoichi. I lost my panties in an A rank mission, where some asshole tried to rape me. Besides it was that one time and it's not like they were used panties.

Naruto: I see and what color were these panties you speak of?

Anko: They were orange of course.

Kurenai: ANKO!

Anko: What, he's going to be my man eventually anyway.

Fu: He's going to be mine first!

Anko: The first isn't always the best.

LS67: And on with the show!

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

It had been four days since Athens attack and the village of Konoha had yet to ease their fears. Word from the Hokage, they were training a new group of Shinobi and Kunoichi in the art of jutsu creation. All the lights and chakra spikes were the team hard at work, inventing jutsus to protect the village. While many believed their leader's words, there were those that believed otherwise. Word from the grapevine, the Alexandros clan had been training Naruto to unleash the Kyuubi from it's fuuin. Another rumor, was there was an invasion from either Iwagakure or Kumogakure in order to either kidnap the last Uchiha or get revenge.

Only the Council knew the truth, or at least some of the truth. It was because of that meeting that we find Alexandros Uzumaki Naruto and Alexandros Amira sitting at Ichiraku Ramen stand. Naruto is shoveling miso ramen down his glut, while Amira is deep in thought concerning the Council meeting...

**Four days ago, Council Chambers...**

Every council member, from the civilians to the shinobi/kunoichi were in attendance. The invasion was still fresh and many of the civilians had their own theories as to what happened.

"Didn't you all feel it? The Kyuubi has returned!" a civilian screamed, causing an uproar from the civilian side.

"We should have killed that child when we had the chance!" a female civilian yelled. Apollo had enough of that shit, he unleashed one of his Spawn, that roared the civilians silent.

"Now that I have your attention, I'd like to explain what happened tonight. I ask not to be interrupted until I am finished. My clan originates from a village know as Seikitaigakure (Village hidden in the astral body), where our shinobi master using the lost art known as Seikitai Ryokou (Astral Body travel)." Apollo explained. The civilian council interrupted him in an uproar.

"Do you Shinobi think we're fools? Seikitaigakure? Seikitai Ryokou, none of these things are true! You're just trying to protect the de" one of the civilians says, before Apollo swiftly grapples said man in a full nelson, ready to snap his neck.

"I asked not to be interrupted." Apollo said monotonously, applying pressure to the man. The foolish man begins to hyperventilate and panic, trying to free himself from Apollo's iron grip.

"HELP HELP, Don't let him kill me Hokage sama!" the foolish man begged. The Shinobi tensed, ready to take him down if need be. Apollo looked around the room. On one side is the Shinobi/kunoichi ready to pounce and on the other we have the civilians, who are practically shitted their pants at Apollo's crazed yet calm expression.

"You all heard me I said not to interrupt, why would you interrupt me? That's rude, are you trying to clog my chakras with your negativity?" Apollo asked, his expression grew more manic.

"Apollo, put him down." Amira says simply. Like turning off a light switch, Apollo lets go of him and walks over to his wife, right past the tensed Shinobi/kunoichi.

"As I was saying, when our shinobi/kunoichi master Seikitai Ryokou, they can blend into any hidden village without being detected." Apollo explained.

"Would you care to elaborate on that Apollo san?" Shibi asked.

"Certainly Shibi san. Our shinobi/kunoichi spend years mastering their spirits, then their minds and then their bodies. Once they have found harmony within themselves, they are able to separate their spirits from their bodies, not unlike the Yamanaka clan." Apollo explained.

"You stole our hiden?" Inoichi asked grimly, unleashing KI at Apollo. Apollo scoffed at the pitiful display.

"Don't insult me, as if I need to steal your hiden. I have my own and its better. See the flaw to your hiden is it leaves you body open to attack. That's because you transfer too much of your soul with you when you use your hiden. The Seikitai Ryokou only separates the seikitai from the body, which is a spiritual copy of your soul. Your concsiousness is inside the seikitai, but your soul is still in your body; protecting itself. The seikitai is like a phantom to those who are not trained to see it." Apollo explained. He soon realized no one had any idea what he was talking about. With a sigh, Apollo unleashed the powers of level up to Retsu, Mastery of Space and Time. A kanji for Retsu was visible for all to see on Apollo's tongue, he extended his right index finger up and grasped it with his left hand, using his left thumb to press down on his index finger. Like pressing a button, everything slowed down around Apollo before it stopped completely.

To Apollo's eyes, the council had frozen in time, but their chakras were clearly visible and constantly moving, trying to follow the flow of the planet. Apollo's chakra flared, before a seikitai of Apollo flew out of his body from the crown of his head. The seikitai looked exactly like Apollo, except it was more fit than he was physically; though the seikitai was basically a chakra construct, a Mukei Kage Bunshin (Spiritual Shadow Clone.) Apollo's body stayed in the same position as time slowly began to flow, before everything went back to normal.

To the Council, except the Hokage and Danzo, not a second had passed. The Sandaime saw the entire process, except it happened in the span of two seconds. Danzo saw similar sights, but couldn't track the seikitai. Apollo's seikitai glided across the room like a phantom, before it swooped down and crashed right into Naruto. The seikitai phased right through Naruto, who shivered like a deep chill ran down his body. One of the civilians tried to touch Apollo to see if he was still alive, but got shocked by a streak of black chakra.

Deciding to use the foolish civilian man as his test subject, the seikitai glided into the foolish civilian from the crown of his head. The civilian began to twitch and spasm, before he grew calm and his eyes glowed golden.

"From this point, I could easily acquire his memories and even wipe his mind clean. I can also influence his chakra paths and even kill him with no side effect, since this seikitai is one of many." Apollo said in the civilian's body and voice. With his point made, the seikitai left his body and entered Apollo's body.

"Now then, no more interruptions. Once we've mastered this jutsu, we can enter a village and appear to be loyal, but then our seikitai can communicate with other seikitai. Our village is hidden inside of us, or our seikitai. Obviously, no one apart of this village ever wants our hiden to become common knowledge. I took a huge risk deciding to become a shinobi for Konoha. I gave you our most sacred hiden, wouldn't you be pissed if the roles were reversed?" Apollo asked. No one could really object to that. Apollo's shinobi record was short in terms of years, but he more than made up for it on the field. He was a B+ rank shinobi in the bingo book, having done 144 D rank, 172 C rank, 199 B rank, 267 A rank and 10 S rank missions. He had a kill on sight order in Iwagakure, Kagi no kuni (Key Country), Kawa no kuni (River Country), and Tani no kuni (Valley Country.) He was an alley to Benisu Shima (Crimson State Island), Udon no kuni (Noodle Country), Takumi no Sato (Craftsmen Village) and Nadeshiko no Sato (Pink Flower Country).

"Last night, the Seikitaikage (Astral Body Shadow) and three squads of A+ rank hunter shinobi launched an attack on my clan, intent to kill us to keep our hiden secret, but he wouldn't have stopped there. The Seikitaikage is a paranoid man, he believes that if anyone so much as glaces at our hiden, they must die. If not for my clan's intercepting his forces, we would be in war." Apollo explained, drawing gasps from everyone around them.

"I knew we couldn't trust them!" Kakashi sneered, slamming his fists on the table, cracking the bark.

"They brought a Kage level shinobi to our doorstep, along with three squads of A+ rank hunter nin! If they had gotten into the village-" Tsume barked but got cut off by Amira,

"But they didn't did they? Apollo kun was the Shodai Seikitaikage (First Astral Body Shadow), the man who attacked us is the Nidaime Seikitaikage (Second Astral Body Shadow.)" Amira stated. There was a long, awkward silence that followed her statement. The Sandaime kept a poker face on, but inside he was laughing his ass off!

_"Such a brilliant lie, only the work of a true shinobi. To have the entire room following his every word, without pause or any show of deceit. Plus it's not that far from the truth, bravo Shodai Seikitaikage." _The Sandaime said mentally, making a note to add that to his private bingo book.

"Obviously we couldn't let anyone know that our village's Shodai Kage was living in the forests outside of Konohagakure. We didn't want people to kiss our ass and bow down to us, just because of our title or rank. We just wanted to start a family, get away from the corrupt village we helped build; we wanted to start over ya know?" Amira cried, she left all, but those of no heart (AN:Cough cough Danzo cough. The Hag Council cough cough.)

"Do you honestly think we would believe such a far fetched story?" Danzo asked, not buying the story for a second. He wasn't a war veteran of Second and Third Shinobi World War without being able to see through deceit.

"How else do you explain the chakra spikes, the destructive jutsus and how we're all still alive? I made sure to check the Konoha Barrier Team and have an official report." Amira said, unsealing a scroll and unraveled it.

"Deep in the forests outside of Konoha, a single Kage level chakra signature appeared, along with several Jounin level chakras and was intercepted by Apollo Alexandros and the Alexandros clan. In the battle, several B to S rank jutsus were used with unknown nature manipulation." Amira read the report, before tossing it to Danzo, who snatched it out of the air. Danzo checked the scroll for forgery or any kind of fuuin. Even though he lost some of his best Root to that damn clan, he had learned somethings about them. They were easily fuuin masters, what with the complex fuuin that protected their clan grounds. No matter what angle one went in, they'd always end up back at one of the Konoha gates. If one were to get past the fuuin, they would have to traverse safely through the traps they set. Only one of his Root ops managed to step on the clan grounds, he was left on Danzo's doorstep in a body bag with a note.

"Keep your weeds out of my garden."

Finding no signs of trickery, Danzo rolled the scroll up and placed it in his robes before nodding in approval.

"Anyway, during our battle, I managed to use a S rank fuuin to seal the Nadaime in Seikitaigakure. It should buy us seven years before the Naidaime can return, but he will no doubly send someone to take care of us. The fuuin I used makes it to where no one above A rank, can enter Konoha. That is why my clan has decided to move into the Abandoned City of Konoha and claim the CRA for Alexandros Uzumaki Naruto, to begin on his thirteenth birthday." Apollo stated. No one, not even Amira saw that coming. Miles from the Hokage Tower, screams of 'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?' echoed...

**Flashback ends...**

"Kaasan?" Naruto calls out, trying to get his mother's attention. Amira had that dazed off look in her eye and that only meant one thing.

_"Looks like she's flashing back again. Hopefully it's not about otuosan pissing her off." _Naruto ponders, swallowing a mouth full of ramen.

_"That perverted baka... Putting my baby in the CRA... Without even telling me first, just up and did it! The fuck man, I have half his fucking soul! The least the baka can do is talk to me when he does stupid shit like this!" _Amira roars mentally. Naruto can see it in her eyes, the flames of rage burning Apollo,

_"Yep otuosan's in trouble. Ooooooo!" _Naruto snickers mentally.

"Naru chan, you better go meet your team. Anko chan is not one to be kept waiting." Amira says slurping her noodles. With a second wind, Naruto devours his ramen and shunshins to Training Ground Three. Ayame stares in awe at the boy's feat,

_"Shinobi are so cool..." _Ayame says through her eyes for Amira to see.

"Are you gawking at my Naru chan?" Amira asks. The blush that graces Ayame's face is all the answer she needs.

_"Oh my kami... She knows!" _Ayame panics.

"I think I hear a customer calling, excuse me Amira san." Ayame says with a quick bow, ready to bolt to the other side of the restaurant.

"Before you go, would you be a dear and get me some uxokka (vodka), shokora (chocolate) and a cup of piichi (peaches)? On the house of course." Amira says with an overly sweet smile. Ayame laughs nervously; it isn't wise to upset a shinobi/kunoichi.

"O-of course Amira san." Ayame says, rushing to the kitchen to get the order made.

**At the third training ground...**

Naruto arrives at the training ground in a puff of smoke. Checking his surroundings, Naruto is impressed with what he sees. The third training ground is a portion of land with a view of mountains in the landscape and a large and deep river with forests in the both of its sides. There is a glade and in its centre there are three stumps lined side by side.**  
**

_"Alright I'm liking this for real. We have mountains for physical training, a river to practice the Suimen Hokō no Gyō (Water Surface Walking Practice) and a forest for kawarimi! And what's this I'm seeing? Subtle disturbances in the ground, they've booby trapped the entire grounds!"_ Naruto cheers sooner than he arrived, Dontez arrives, crashing into the ground. The shock waves from landing triggers some of the explosives that denote!

"Bakuton chakra, best way to travel." Dontez says, dusting debris off of him. Applause can be hear inside the smoke, when it clears, Kakashi walks out with an eye smile.

"Wow I have to admit, you two are good. Then again, one of you is the adopted child of a Kage and the other has an advanced hiden. I shouldn't have expected anything less, I guess that means I'll have to take you two seriously." Kakashi says darkly, releasing traces of KI at the two. Naruto prepares for a fight, creating a fuuin mari. Dontez forms his Shi wan Kougake, Kakashi digs into his pouch and pulls out... an orange Icha Icha novel?

"I thought you said you were taking this seriously?" Naruto asks, slightly ticked off to see his sensei reading such smut.

"Oh this is me being serious. You're a bunch of Genin, why should I take you seriously?" Kakashi says, turning a page in his book and giggling perversely at a certain part. Dontez growls at him, the never of this prick!

"You'll take me seriously after I blow your fucking head OFF!" Dontez roars, adding bakuton chakra to his legs and rushes Kakashi in a bakuton shunshin. Though slightly surprised, Kakashi remembers the visuals of their G rank mission. There were flashes of light inside the barrier. When Dontez appeared to his left with his fist inches from his face, Kakashi side steps at the last second and redirects his blow into the ground. Dontez's shi wan hook denotes, causing other explosives to go off, sending all of them flying back. Naruto uses kawarimi to escape into the trees, many of his bunshin caught in the crossfire but Kakashi seemingly disappears.

"That son of a bitch! That's our clan's Wing Chun!" Dontez roars. Naruto narrows his eyes, recognizing the kata used on Dontez.

_"That's my kaasan's taijutsu..." _Naruto anaylzes. Sending a shot of youkai into his eyes, Naruto's vision is enhanced. He can see the entire training ground all at once and still see every single detail, down to the smallest ant. Naruto uses his heightened sight to scan the grounds for Kakashi.

_"Even at this level he eludes me..."_ Naruto panics. By the time he gets a signal on Kakashi, it's too late. A hand pops out of the ground and grabs a hold of Dontez's leg. Suddenly lightning begins to build underneath him, before it explodes in flash of lightning. Dontez screams in agony, lightning coursing through his veins and destroying the shi wan and shi tsu he had been building up, before he passes out unconscious.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) and Denpō Sekka (Flash Telegram)." Kakashi says in a matter of fact tone. Lowering his book, Naruto can see from his vintage Kakashi's blood red eye, glaring at him...

**With Sasuke and Sakura...**

"Greetings you damned fools! I am your handler and you are my soldiers." Anko says, digging into her trench coat, pulling out a scroll and tosses it into the air. The scroll opens as a mist of purple showers down on him. Sasuke and Sakura try to use their clothes as shields, but the mist penetrates the thin material and enter their lungs, causing them to swell.

"You have just inhaled a poisonous mist that is slowly taking the air from your lungs. You have two hours to get the antidote off of me or you die, any questions?" Anko asks, getting into her hebi stance.

* * *

Woooo! I'd like to apologize for the long flashback. I didn't think it would be so long, but I wanted to include the Council meeting somehow. I had planned to show Anko vs Sakura & Sasuke and Kakashi vs Narutocin this chapter, but I felt this was the best place to end it haha. Builds suspense, which is good, keeps ya coming. What did you all think of Apollo's lie?


	19. Chapter 19

Anko: Alright shit's going primal now! Kurenai is beating me!

Kurenai: Haha yes I am and what are you going to do about it? The fans just love me more.

Anko: NO! You're supposed to be with Asuma! You know have the king's prince and all that jazz? I mean the man is going to die Kure chan, you have to do your part.

Kurenai: I shall do no such thing!

LS67: You know, Anko does kind of have a point. I mean you're going to be Shikamaru's motivation! How many women can say that?

Kurenai: Fuck you both, I want to be in the harem.

Anko: It's not about what you want! It's about what I want and I want to be the one Konoha kunoichi in the harem! We get each other, we're kindred spirits!

LS67: Did I say only one girl from each Nation? Well maybe I can bend the rules a bit. That is if you're willing to do something for me.

Anko: Sigh... Kure chan go to your trailer, I don't want you to have to see this...

LS67: Whoa I just meant a cup of peaches, but this is nice too. Ooooon with the sh-show!

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe this... Bitch! She poisoned him, an Uchiha!

"Are you insane woman? This is not a game, give me the antidote!" Sasuke demands, feeling his throat begin to swell. Sakura did what any kuniochi genin fresh out of the academy would do, she runs around the grounds like a chicken with its head cut off. Not aware of her surroundings, Sakura steps into a pit with snakes and kunais waiting at the bottom. Thinking quickly, she pulls a kunai from her pouch and digs it into the wall, anchoring herself up. The snakes below hiss and snap at her hungrily.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Bubble Gum, the green one are venomous!" Anko shouts down the pit. Sakura looks at the snakes and is horrified!

"They're all green!" Sakura screams, only hastening the poison in her system.

"I know." Anko says with a sinister grin.

_"This girl was one of the top five kunoichi in her class. This should be a cake walk, I mean if I were serious, I could have just caved in the pit once she fell in." _Anko analyzes. This girl was now her student, she'd be damned if she let her embarrass her at the Chunin Exams!

"You have to be kidding me! Is this what Konoha calls kunoichi material? A book worm civilian? Look at you, if I were the enemy you'd be dead." Anko spits down the pit, heading Sakura dead in the forehead.

"I'm only twelve years old! Please help me Sasuke kun!" Sakura begs, feeling the kunai begin to slip.

"Tsk, I was a Chunin at your age!" Anko yells, walking away from the pit. Sensing the Uchiha's snap kick, Anko uses Nan no Kaizō (Soft Physique Modification) to bend in an impossible way, completely evading the kick. Using the momentum of the kick, Sasuke throws a left hook at Anko's stomach. Anko just smirks and coils her body around Sasuke's left arm and begins to apply an iron constriction.

Hearing the sounds of battle, hearts bugle from Sakura's eyes.

_"CHA Sasuke kun is here to rescue me! True love will conquer all!" _Inner Sakura roars, causing outer Sakura to giggle, before screaming when the kunai gets looser.

"You're... Crushing me!" Sasuke cries, causing Anko to smirk. Extending her head, Anko leans towards Sasuke's ear.

"That's what she said." Anko whispers before her head retracts and she bites him in the arm. Sasuke cries in pain as Anko injects doku into his body.

"Blech you taste awful! Like burnt chicken or something." Anko says, jumping off of Sasuke and spitting to rid herself of his scent. Sasuke could feel the effects of the doku instantly. His body became sluggish and he kept seeing things in double vision, added with a spinning sensation.

"Y-you coward... What kind of ninja... Poisons their foes?" Sasuke asks, barely able to stay on his feet, stumbling around the grounds.

"Do you hear yourself gaki? This isn't the academy where everyone kisses your ass because you know a few jutsu. Im the real world, those who bark loudest are normally the first to die. After all, if you're truly the best, then you'll have a lot of people after you to make a name for themselves." Anko explains, throwing a kunai skillfully at Sasuke's feet.

"Kunai Kage bunshin." Anko proclaims, the once one kunai becomes a line of ten that dig into the ground in front of Sasuke, whose eyes widen in horror at the tags on the kunai. An orange mist explodes from the kunai and engulfs Sasuke. The orange mist paralyzes Sasuke's body, causing him to fall to his knees. Anko walks over to the fallen Uchiha and bends down to eye level with him.

"Calling on a real Uchiha, come in Real Uchiha. You are not Kami's gift to earth, you are not the holiest, nor are you the strongest. I understand your goal for revenge, hell I want to help you achieve it, but if you don't get that stick out your ass." Anko says, kicking him into the pit with Sakura. Sakura sees Sasuke's defeated form and the blood leaking from his arm and uses all her strength not to faint. Pulling another kunai with her free hand, Sakura digs it into the wall and uses her legs to catch and hold Sasuke, who is heavier than he led on.

"You're going to die long before you can achieve it." Anko says.

"What have you done to Sasuke kun?" Sakura roars, only for the doku in her system to close her throat shut. Anko walks over to the pit and frowns.

"Is this all the last Uchiha and his fangirl can do? Sasuke won't be there to save you Bubble Gum, the Shinobi world doesn't work that way, especially for Kunoichi. You need to learn independence and get your head out of the clouds. This isn't some game where you go around saving princesses and assassinating nuke nin, this is real. You're going to get yourselves out of this." Anko says, sitting by the pit and unsealing several dango sticks and some red bean paste.

**With Kakashi and Naruto...**

"I have to admit, your skills in stealth are... Pretty bad." Kakashi says with a sweat drop. Naruto stands right in front of him, with his arms crossed. The boy had been hiding so well, why give up his location?

"Tsk like I need to hide from you. My kaasan swatted your Raikiri like it was nothing! If she can do it, so can I!" Naruto boosts with a smug smirk. Kakashi reels in his ire, seeing through Naruto's ploy to unnerve him.

_"He's probably trying to get a response from me so he can apply that emotion genjutsu Amira uses."_ Kakashi analyzes before he eye smiles.

"You know, crossing the arms is a sign of defense, a person's attempt to hide insecurity." Kakashi says. Naruto tenses, expecting him to come rushing to attack him. What he got was a hand from the ground grabbing his ankle and pulling him under.

"I can't believe you fell for that, didn't I just defeat your clansmen with that?" Kakashi asks, noticing the smirk on Naruto's face.

"Jee golly Kakashi san, I guess you're just to good for me. Looks like I'll just have to blow your ass up! KAMIKAZE!." Naruto yells with an insane smile. 'Naruto' begins to glow before he explodes in a sea of smoke and fire. Kakashi sides with caution and kawarimis with a nearby log and not a second too soon.

_"Bunshin Daibakuha? No... No that wasn't a chakra explosion, it was more like an explosive tag. He's sending his bunshin on kamikaze strikes? That's... Cunning, it must be the Kyuubi's influence, or maybe just sensei's genes kicking in." _Kakashi says mentally. Though no one can see it, a warm smile smears Kakashi's face when he though about Naruto. It was like seeing his sensei and Kushina san's spirit combined to make him.

"I'm truly impressed Naruto. Placing explosive tags on your bunshin and having them hidden underneath their clones makes them that much more deadlier. I guess I'll have to make sure they can't reach me." Kakashi says, putting his Icha Icha away. Naruto shimmers out of thin air with four Kage bunshin ready. Naruto looks at one of the bunshin to his left, mentally gives it a command and does the same to the one on the right.

"Look to your left." Naruto says, Kakashi uses his perinatal vision to look to the left but keep Naruto in his sight. He sees the bunshin remove his shirt to show a explosive tag strapped to his chest, before he puts his shirt back on.

"Now back to me." Naruto says, eeriely Kakashi follows his demand and sees Naruto giving him his foxy grin.

"Now look to your right." Naruto says, Kakashi looks to his right. He sees a bunshin take off his shirt and reveals a well toned torso with no explosive tag.

"Now back to me." Naruto says, Kakashi looks at him, seeing Naruto hold a familiar hand seal.

"You're screwed! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto proclaims, a sea of smoke erupts from his location.

_"I have to get rid of that smoke screen!"_ Kakashi panics, pulling out a scroll and bites his thumb. Opening the scroll, Kakashi wipes his blood across it and applies chakra to it.

"Fuka Unido!" (Wind Unsealing Method. I think could be wrong) Kakashi roars, a gust of wind blows from the scroll and removes the smoke screen from Naruto. Naruto and four of his bunshin are placing explosive tags and strange Talisman on the remaining twenty clones.

_Dammit I need more time!" _Naruto panics, trying to add his chakra to the Talisman as swiftly as possible. Not liking the looks of things, Kakashi blurs through handseals,

"Raiton: Shinkou Raikou." (Lightning release: Rising Lightning) Kakashi proclaims, unleashing a streak of red lightning at the Naruto army. The Shinkou Raikou swiftly mows through the bunshin and makes its way towards Naruto. Receiving the memories from his bunshin, Naruto sees how powerful it is and gets an estimate of how fast it was, just about three hundred-thousand km per second! He only had one second to respond in time, more than enough for a shinobi. Naruto does a back flip and then kawarimis with a tree branch just as the Shinkou Raikou passes and destroys the rest of the clones. The heat from the raiton is so intense, it burns the smoke the bunshin make when they dispel.

Hanging from the limb of a nearby tree, Naruto pants heavily. All the chakra he put into his Talisman Bunshin and Kage Bunshin was wasted and it didn't look like Kakashi was tired in the least.

_"Dammit! He defeated Dontez with two C rank jutsu and saw through my smoke screen. I used about Mid Jounin levels of chakra just to set that up, I'm down to Genin levels. It'll have to be enough, time to get sensual." _Naruto says mentally. He jumps onto the tree limb, bites his thumb and wipes it on his sleeve. A brown scroll appears in a puff of smoke, Naruto opens it and wipes his blood on the sheet.

From the scroll, countless fuuin spill from the center, before spiraling into a vortex. From the vortex, a humanoid husk of fuuins crawls out. Naruto touches the fuuin husk and the husk becomes a replica of Naruto. Kakashi appears in a puff of smoke next to Naruto and his replica and smashes them both with a Goken (Strong Fist) dropkick, one goes up in smoke and the other crashes to the ground and skips on the ground like a rock. Kakashi shunshins next to the downed Naruto and kicks him in the ribs. Naruto screams in pain as his body tumble rolls before stopping a few feet away from where he was. Kakashi stomps on both of Naruto's hands, crushing them and rendering them useless. Naruto sucks in the gasp of pain, not wanting to give Kakashi the sanctification.

"It looks like you're the genuine article, too bad your hands are crushed; no jutsu for you." Kakashi says, pulling out his Icha Icha to read.

"I-I'm g-going to b-burn stupid book!" Naruto gasps, throwing his hand out, revealing a fuuin. Kakashi's eyes widen when he sees the fuuin, attempting to protect his precious. From Naruto's fuuin, a wet and soggy diaper flies out and hits the Icha Icha before it explodes in a burst of baby poo and peepee.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Kakashi roars, his precious Icha Icha was soaked in piss and smelled like shit, he couldn't even look at it without wanting to cry. Throwing the destroyed book on the ground, Kakashi's Sharingan whirls madly at Naruto, before realization hits Kakashi.

"You're not Naruto! Your entire body is... Made of fuuinjutsu?" Kakashi asks puzzled. He didn't even know that was possible!

_"Ah shit man! I didn't have enough time to check the fuuins! Boss baka must have pulled out the Dirty Diaper storage scroll in his panic!" _the Fuuin Bunshin screams mentally! With a sigh, the bunshin decides to end his torment.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO! Kai!" the Fuuin Bunshin screams, before he exploding! The shadow covers over Kakashi as he stares up at what will be his downfall.

"Oh... My... Kami... NOOOO!" Kakashi screams, a tidal wave of diapers crashes down on him, covering the entire training ground in dirty diapers...

**With Anko, Sakura and Sasuke...**

Anko was bored, I mean will shattering bored!

"Come on guys! You only have one minute left before you die! I'm surprised you managed to not fall for this long." Anko drolls, hand on her cheek with an aloof expression. Hearing something stampeding their way, Anko sends chakra to her eyes and his shocked at what she sees.

"Are those diapers?" Anko says, hissing the air to get taste the air.

"Ahhh they are diapers and dirty at that, what the hell is going on here?" Anko asks, when the tidal wave of diapers rushes her way, Anko leaps on top of the diapers and dashes to where Kakashi said he'd be evaluating the Alexandros gakis. Diapers fill up the pit, both saving and crushing both Sakura and Sasuke...

Naruto drops his Kakuremino no Jutsu and appears on top of the mountain of dirty diapers with a twitching Dontez, lightning still dancing off of his body.

"HAAHAHAHAHAHA AHHA HAHAHAHAHA! Ah shit man, hahaha I hahaha I'm a fucking genius without even meaning to!" Naruto laughs hysterically.

**"Making a Dirty Diaper Fuuin Bunshin? Kit... You have made me so proud, a trickster after my own Heart Chakra!" **Kyuubi roars with laughter.

"So you're responsible for this?" Anko says, appearing behind Naruto so swiftly, he couldn't sense her until she said something. Before he can move, Anko has a kunai to his neck.

"You didn't forget about little ol me did you, Kit kun?" Anko asks, lightly cutting Naruto's neck as a trail of blood leaks on the blade. Anko's tongue extends and licks the blood off the kunai.

"Mmmm fox just might become my favorite meal." Anko whispers in his ear, several snakes slither from her sleeves and coil around Naruto's neck and joints.

"Sen'eijashu." Anko whispers in his ear, before biting his neck. Naruto doesn't even flinch; he had been stabbed in the neck many times during training. Noticing her doku being rejected, Anko pouts.

"You're immune I see, that's ok just makes it more fun for me." Anko says, rising her hands to the sky. The snakes around Naruto pick him and when Anko lowers her hands to the ground, the snakes slam Naruto deep inside the dirty diapers.

"Ahhhh what were those kids eating!" Naruto screams from within the mountain. Kakashi appears via shunshin next to Anko.

"Kakashi, you smell like shit." Anko says, putting on her gas mask.

"I know I smell like shit! My first evaluation of this team... I HATE NARUTO..." Kakashi growls, the nerve of that genin! Burying him in diapers for Kami's sake! What kind of sick bastard does that?

"Out of everyone on this team, I like the kit the most. The Uchiha has a superiority complex, Bubble Gum is a disgrace, the bomber gaki has potential, but Kit kun, I mean the gaki buried you and almost me in dirty diapers. How many people can say that?" Anko says, smiling down at the gagging Naruto.

* * *

And scene! Whoo . .FUN! Man I totally envisioned Anko fighting like this. I mean I think Kishi dropped the ball, he says Anko is his favorite female character. He could have fooled me. We barely even know what her nature manipulation is and she got captured by Kabuto!... Kabuto... The fuck man... Plus where are the TRAPS? I mean ninja are supposed to be masters at setting traps and yet Kishi seems to only focus on jutsus. I mean yeah they're awesome, but the basics should be shown more. I mean without the basics there can be no foundation. So get ready to see a lot of E rank jutsus get used the way they're supposed to be used. Oh and Kurotuschi is now in the lead. Someone actually voted for Sakura, which surprised me. Anko is now third,

Anko: You all are so dead...


	20. Chapter 20

Anko: Yay I'm back in the lead! I told you people love violence! It's sooo kinky...

Kurenai: Technically, we're tied.

Anko: Details, details, speaking of which, Kurenai you need to drop out of this.

Kurenai: And why in Kami's name would I do such a thing? Especially since I'm a crowd favorite. Think about it, my knowledge of genjutsu and Naruto kun's Kitsune jutsus? Ah we'd be unstoppable!

Anko: Oh please, Kit kun and I would so make the better couple. His stealth, fuuinjutsu and obvious trap making skills and my... Well Anko-ness, we'd kick so much ass!

Kurotsuchi: I'm going to be in the Chunin Exams!

Anko: You bitch/bastard! No one was supposed to know that!

Kurenai: It's hard to believe you're in second place. I mean look at you, we can barely tell you're even a woman or a man.

Anko: LightSeeker cut to the story now!

LS67: This is what Naruto would be like if I owned it... But I don't... I made myself sad...

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

It was midday in Konoha and the heat of the day is finally starting to cool for the night. Located on the outskirts of Konoha, stands the Konoha Orphanage, a two story jailhouse turned orphanage that was run by warden. Was being the key word, once the Hokage caught wind of them kicking Naruto out of the orphanage, the Sandaime fired all the staff, sued them for all they were worth and black listed them; who knows where they ended up.

The once dreary and dead orphanage was soon bought by the Alexandros clan, who gave the place some life. Rose Alexandros ran the orphanage when she wasn't being a Kunoichi and was more a kaasan to the children than anything. The children affectionately call her 'Ibara kaasan.' The Alexandros children took shifts watching the children in the afternoons, today was Naruto's shift; not that he minded. After today's 'Evaluation' Naruto was ready to just goof off with the orphans. A group of four to eight year olds crowd around Naruto like a gang of fangirls/boys, all excited to see their Naruto niisan.

"Easy my little kits, there's plenty to go around." Naruto says with his trademark, foxy grin and infamous Kage Bunshin hand seal. Puffs of smoke erupt in the room, when it dies down, seven Narutos appear. Each Naruto rushes to the children, who try to flee, all the while giggling. The Narutos scoop up the children and race towards the wall,

"Pay attention kits, this is called Ki Nobori no Shugyō (Tree Climbing Practice.)" the Narutos say together, before they leap on the wall and begin running on the walls. The children laugh and applaud the Naruto Merry Go Round, while his bunshin keep the children busy, Naruto unseals a fuuin on his back and a long and slender orange scroll appears in a puff of smoke. Opening the scroll, Naruto grimaces at what he sees.

"All I have left is a kunai? Used all my Talismans, my fuuin nature maniplators, everything! Now I have to endure otuosan's 'Fuuinjutsu Training.'" Naruto grimaces. Just thinking about that soul grinding torture is enough to make even Naruto cower.

_"Nooo... No please... HAVE MERCY! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Naruto screams, knowing full well what was about to happen...

**Flashback Two years, Six months ago...**

Deep in the forests outside of Konoha, in a man made clearing, stood a ten and a half year old Naruto and his otuosan, Apollo. Naruto stood in a relaxed stance, trying to gauge his opponent. Apollo stood with a calm demeanor, ready to act if need be.

"Alright Naruto kun, now that you've learned the fuka (Sealing Method, I think could be wrong. Not Japanese or speak it, too bad too. Sounds awesome...) we can begin the next level of your fuuinjutsu training." Apollo said entering, the third level of power, Toh. Naruto gulped, instinctively unsealing two scrolls for each hand. Apollo extended both his arms, as if slamming them on invisible walls.

_"Tamago Kushi Kaji." _(Spawn Spit Fire) Apollo chanted mentally. Two Spawn heads roared from Apollo's hands and unleashed a stream of yellow fire. Naruto sent a shot of youkai to his eyes and gauged the jutsu's chakra consumption.

_"High Chunin level chakra, all I have to do is match that." _Naruto analyzed, opening one of the scrolls and holding it in front of the upcoming jutsu.

"Fuka!" Naruto exclaimed! Adding high chunin levels of chakra into his scroll. A small vortex opens in the center of the scroll and began to suck in the weird katon jutsu. Once the jutsu was completely sealed, Naruto closes the scroll and seals it in his sleeve fuuin. Before he could celebrate, Apollo sent four balls of Tamago Kushi Kaji hurling toward Naruto. Naruto swiftly pulls six more scrolls, holding them between his fingers.

"What have I told you about saying jutsu out loud? Each time you do that, I'll add two more jutsu to the list." Apollo explained.

_"Dammit, each kushi kaji has different levels of chakra! One has genin levels, one has chunin levels, one has tokubestu levels and the last one has jounin levels!" _Naruto panicked, deciding to add high chunin levels of chakra to each scroll, Naruto opened and hurled them at the upcoming jutsu. Three of the four Kushi kaji were sucked inside the scrolls and sealed shut, the last one only lost half of its power. Naruto backflipped out of the way, the kushi kaji crashed against the ground!

"Ah ah ah, you weren't allowed to dodge the jutsu, you have to fuuin all of them. Now get up, we're switching to Shurikenjutsu." Apollo demanded. Entering the Kyo level of power, fuuins began to float off of Apollo and formed two dice; one white chakra with red chakra sparks (dots) and the other black with red chakra sparks. Recognizing the jutsu, Naruto unsealed the slender orange scroll, several basic scrolls and a large scroll, big enough for him to seat on.

_"Konpaku Zareru."_ (Soul to gamble) Apollo chanted, tossing the dice up in the air. The dice stopped in mid air and began to roll around before stopping on 'Snake Eyes.' From the single dots of red chakra, several bo shuriken (Straight, iron and steel spike, some four-sided, some round and some octagonal in shape.) shot out in rapid fire! Naruto sent chakra from his tailbone inside the scroll and spun both himself and his chakra, the scroll began to open and spiral along the ground.

_"Taju fuka!" _(Multiple Sealing Method) Naruto proclaimed mentally, clasping his hands together. Stopping on a dime, the scroll sheet coiled around Naruto in a cone of protection. When the bo shuriken crashed against the cone, they were almost immediately sealed into the scroll, not a single tear could be found in the material. Inside the cone, Naruto was pumping out his chakra at a constant velocity. His chakra whirled around him in an azure twister, ever fueling the scroll. After a few more volleys of bo shuriken, the dice stopped and fell into Apollo's hand. Rolling them around in his hand, Apollo looked at Naruto with pride.

"I see you have a full understanding of how the fuka works. In order to seal a jutsu, you have to match your chakra with the chakra levels of the jutsu. Too much and the jutsu will bounce off, and explode in your face. Too little and your scroll will be destroyed. Now get ready, I'm feeling real unlucky today!" Apollo said, tossing the dice back into air. The dice rolled around in the air, before they stopped and added up to three...

**Flashback ends...**

"Naruto niisan?" a little red haired orphan girl calls, shaking him to get him to snap out of it! The bunshin long got dizzy from running around too much and decided to give them to the original before dispelling. What concerned the children was that was an hour ago. Naruto's face was cross with fear and he wouldn't stop saying three...

"I know what will get him up!" a little orphan boy, with huge glasses, says. The boy digs into his pocket, searching for something, and smiles brightly when he finds it. Out of his pocket is an orange and purple polka-dotted party popper. All the kids gasp and run away from the kid into the corners of the room.

"Are you insane Hari kun? Naruto niisan told us to only use that in case of emergency!" the red haired girl screams; their niisan had showed them what the party popper was capable of.

"This IS an emergency Iji chan! I mean water didn't snap him out of it!" Hari says before he walks over to Naruto and points the popper at Naruto and pulls the spring. A loud clap sounds throughout the orphange, confetti rockets from the popper and sends Naruto flying into the wall. Falling to the ground, Naruto finally snapped out of his flashback and glares at Hari.

"Hari what did I tell you about that party popper! You dang near broke my neck!" Naruto roars, leering down at the cowering Hari.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto niisan, b-but you were scaring us! You wouldn't answer us and your bunshin dispelled a while ago. We thought you were dead." Hari says nervously. Naruto sighes and rubs the back of his neck,

"Yeah sorry about that." Naruto says with a goofy chuckle. The kids look at him for a moment, before they all smile and dog pile on him, burying him in a mountain of kids.

"Hey no fair, you guys are on my hands!" Naruto says with a hearty laugh.

"It was the first rule you taught us Naruto nii, always aim for the hands." a purple haired orphan girl says, holding onto his arms for dear life. Rose, who is dressed in a dress made of rose bushes, a white corset and a black/white mini top hat on her head, walks into the room and can't help but giggle.

"Children, I'd appreciate it if you didn't maim the help. Besides, Naruto niisan has to meet his otuosan at the Rusty Dagger." Rose says. The children reluctantly get off of Naruto,

"When will you be back Naruto niisan?" the purple haired girl asks saddened. Naruto smiles and brushes her hair with his hand.

"As soon as I can, until then I have presents for you guys!." Naruto says, unsealing pink scrolls for all the children. Adding charka to the scrolls, candy pops out, much to the joy of the kids. They children gather around the pile of candy and begin devouring their favorite pieces.

"Thanks for jacking them up on sugar Naruto kun..." Rose says with a sigh. Naruto rubs the back of his head and laughs nervously,

"What can I say? I have a soft spot for orphans." Naruto says, before shunshinning away. The Rusty Dagger is owned by Tenten's father, one Buki Jin, one of the only shops to sell him weapons at a responsible price; it was the one stop spot for shinobi/kunoichi alike. Appearing next to a two story log cabin with a huge cleaving dagger on a sign that reads 'Rusty Dagger'. Once inside, Naruto is greeted by Tenten, who puts down her issue of 'Tactical Life'.

"Well well well, if it isn't Naruto kun. Here to gloat about your first G rank mission?" Tenten asks, not hiding her envy.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I smell? Such a strong fragrance you have Ten chan." Naruto flirts, causing Tenten to blush slightly.

"You're damn right I'm jealous! I had to do freaking D rank missions for a year and you don't even have to do one, so not fair!" Tenten says with a pout. Naruto chuckles and places a finger on Tenten's lips.

"No need to pout Ten chan, I hear every genin squad will be put on G ranks starting next week." Naruto says, taking his finger off Tenten's lips and flicking her nose softly.

"Tsk it's still principle of it all! I mean what happened to tradition?" Tenten asks.

"Things change Ten chan, even some traditions. The human will to survive out ways all other beliefs." Naruto says sagely, before he shakes his head to rid himself of the programmed saying. Tenten giggles at Naruto,

_"That guy has no idea how cute he can be."_ Tenten sighs mentally, catching herself staring at Naruto too long for comfort.

"S-so what brings you here Naruto kun?" Tenten asks, trying to hide her face behind her blush behind her magazine.

"Well after my team evaluation, I'm completely out of weapons and scrolls. Do you have any blank scrolls I could buy off ya?" Naruto asks, leaning on the counter to try to see what Tenten was reading. Trying to hide her blush, Tenten moves away from him.

"Sorry but your otuosan bought all our scrolls, but we do have a new section of ninjutsu scrolls, courtesy of your clan, that you can have. We set up a tab with your father, so you can have up to four ninjutsu scrolls a day." Tenten says. Upon hearing that, Naruto looks around the shop. There was the weapon isle, teeming with kunai sets, shuriken sets, in all shapes and sizes, katanas, daggers, sickles, halberds, Bo staffs, whatever weapon you could think of. There was the clothing isle, teeming with shinobi garb,

_"Now that I'm officially a Genin, I should dress more... Modern. Though practical, I still stick out since no one dresses like this." _Naruto ponders, before his eyes widen with shock. There WAS an isle dedicated to ninjutsu, but not just any jutsu; Alexandros jutsu. As if on cue, Apollo walks out of the storage room with piles of scrolls.

"Ah Naruto kun right on time. Why don't you help me with these." Apollo says.

"Otuosan... Why are there scrolls, containing **our** clan jutsu on **on sell at the Rusty Dagger!**" Naruto asks in outrage, looking over the prices.

"And with a buy one get one free sale tag? I think our hardwork is worth more than a cheap ryo!" Naruto roars, subconsciously unleashing shots of yokai! All the hard work him and the gang endured, just to see it on sell in a marketplace? Apollo sighs deeply, having seen this kind of reaction coming. Unleashing waves of calming green chakra, Apollo places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Next thing Tenten knows, the two vanish in a shroud of darkness.

_"Kami how the hell am I going to unload all those scrolls?" _Tenten roars mentally; those damn scroll are heavy!

**On top of the Yondaime Hokage's head on the Hokage Monument...**

"Easy Naruto, every scroll here has a C- rank jutsu; here take a look." Apollo says, grabbing one of the scrolls and hands it to Naruto. Naruto yanks the scroll and scans through it intensely!

"Fuuton: Funjin Akuma (Wind Release: Dust Devil) a C- rank fuuton jutsu. The user generates a small whirlwind that kicks up dust, covering the user and possibly blinding the foe." Naruto reads aloud, vaguely remembering said jutsu.

"Wait a minute, isn't this the jutsu you had me learn in order to learn about fuuton chakra?" Naruto asks. Apollo just chuckles,

"No, you're thinking of Soyokaze (Zephyr), that's sold separately, as if I'd sell anything dangerous to these people." Apollo jokes, causing Naruto to laugh. He should have known really.

"So why give them anything? You made it gravely clear to me that secrecy is a shinobi's greatest strength and weakness." Naruto asks, more puzzled than angry now. Apollo shrugs his shoulder lazily,

"Well after the laser light show, the Council put the screws to me and demanded I contribute to Konoha after I told them I'm an ex kage of another village. I figured giving them the basics couldn't hurt too much, throw a little razzle dazzle in there." Apollo explains, Naruto laughs at his father's antics; his lie was genius! Geeeeeeeeeeeenius.

"That ANNND ." Apollo rushes too fast for Naruto to comprehend.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Naruto asks puzzled. It sort of sounded like he put Naruto on the Clan Restoration Act, but that's crazy. Amira would sooner burn Apollo's balls to ash than let him put Naruto on that act.

"All I said was you're going to love your new home!" Apollo says, scuffing Naruto's hair. The duo leap off the monument, land on a sturdy tree limb and dash deep into the forests. Speaking of new home, the once abandoned city of Konoha, hidden behind the Hokage Monument was a testament to the Shodai Hokage's ability. The forests behind the monument were far more lavish and bountiful than anywhere else in the entire village, Naruto could smell it. A

"Can you believe they kept all the log cabins intact? Apparently, back in the Shodai's day, people lived in log cabins." Apollo explains, placing his hand on Naruto's back. They both look at the old Konohagakure, finding this place much more fitting of its name. The log cabins look fresh, seemingly unaffected by time. Some tall, some short, some look more like trees than homes; it was like a village for wood sprites.

"Well that moment is recorded. Get to your fuuin training, I want every cabin and tree within a five mile radius to be fuuined." Apollo says, walking to one of the cabins.

_"Training my ass! Treating me like a free security system; cheap bastard."_ Naruto grumbles, making forty bunshin and mentally gives them there task...

* * *

And done! Sorry for the wait, internet's been down, but I'm back!


	21. Chapter 21

Samui: Cool, I'm in the lead.

Anko: Tsk that doesn't mean you're going to be in the Harem. You're only in it because you have monster boobs!

LS67: Monster boobs is such a harsh term to describe such an ample bust... Perhaps valley of softness?

Anko: You bitch, you're cheating on me!

Kurenai: How did I fall so far? I was on top, and now look at me!

Anko: The fans have realized you are destined for another. Besides, Kit kun can't have all the honeys!

LS67: To all my fans, I think it's about time I ended the poll. I know who will be in the harem. There will be eight lovely ladies paired up with Naruto. Instead of just telling you, I'll let the story tell you!

Anko: Can we still do the commentary LS kun? Please?

LS67: How could I say no to such a pretty face?

Anko: Yay! Someone wants patty cake.

LS67: I would like patty cake very much.

Naruto: HEY! Hebi chan is MY harem wife!

LS67: We can share her! You're going to have so many open ended relationships anyway!

Anko: I feel so loved!

LS67: I love you Hebi hime!

Anko: Kawaii!

Naruto: Just get on with the show dammit!

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

The star kissed night sky graces Konohagakure with a veil of mystery, but none more than the old Konohagakure. The mokuton enchanted trees gleam violet in the light of the half moon and proved the perfect cover for a shinobi/kunoichi. It is in the old Konoha, that we find Naruto, Amira and Apollo joined in a meditation circle, well triangle in their case, with a red quartz crystal ball in the center. The trio were deep in their meditation, each channeling certain kinds of chakra inside their bodies. Apollo channels the natural heat in the air into his body, deep red and orange embers burn off his body. Amira channels both heat and atmospheric electricity into her body, ember sparks and crackles of light blue electricity dance off her body. Naruto channels the night wind around his body in a whirlwind, seemingly having the most difficulty. The whirlwind would lean too fat to one side, until Naruto centered it as best he could. Suddenly, the whirlwind becomes too chaotic and explodes, before being sucked inside the crystal ball, a small twister forms inside it. Even with his years of fuuinjutsu training, Naruto stares boggled eyed at the crystal orb.

"Naru chan, it's about time we showed you the next stage in fuuinjutsu; Shoton (Crystal Release.) Shoton is a rare nature manipulation that can crystallize any physical material, rendering doton, suiton and even mokuton useless. However, there are a few flaws to Shoton, one flaw being it cannot crystallize raw energy or chakra, the other being its weak against raiton and ototon (Sound release). Now the reason why combining Shoton with fuuinjutsu is genius, is because while Shoton is limited to physical materials, fuuinjutsu can seal just about anything." Amira says, her hands twisted with her fingers crossed on the inside with her thumbs touching. A sky blue chakra leaks from Amira's throat and forms a sky blue halo.

"Shoton: Fuka kaze. (Crystal release: Wind Sealing Method?)" Amira proclaims, sky blue kanji for her words literally fly from her mouth and into the crystal ball. The kanji wraps around the twister inside the crystal before turning it into white crystal stones. Apollo walks up, picks up one of the stones and tosses it at one of the trees. Upon impact, the crystal shatters, unleashing a gust of wind that blows all the leaves off the tree. Amira walks over to the crystal ball, all the while going through hand seals.

_"Shosen no jutsu."_ Amira chants mentally, healing green chakra pours from her hands. She touches the crystal ball, infusing her healing chakra with the crystal ball. From the crystal ball, green crystal stones pour from the crystal ball. Picking up one of the green stones, Amira tosses it to Naruto, who catches it effortlessly.

"It's a crystallized Shosen, just channel some chakra to your teeth and take a bite out of it. It has the same effect as the Shosen, I'd say that stone can heal incisions." Amira says. Naruto seals the green stone away and walks over to the crystal ball, gazing into at the fuuin arrays inside the crystal.

"Dang kaasan, sealing arrays, that leads to converting seals, that leads to tsuchi manipulation seal that leads to kaji manipulation seals! The work of a true master at work, and you're saying I'll be able to do this?" Naruto asks with a mischievous grin plastered on his face, just thinking of all the chaos he could cause with crystallized nature chakra!

"Pfft this is far too advanced for a fuuin user of your level. The reason we started passing out our scrolls, is because we've discovered a better way to store our jutsu and chakra; crystals are a girl's best friend!" Amira says, crystals appear from her eyes via henge. Apollo and Naruto just sweat drop at Amira's greed; only thing she loves more is candy. Apollo unseals a box of Yokan and tosses it to Amira, who eagerly catches, opens and devours the sweet treat.

"I tell ya, you Eastern folk sure do know how to make some candy!" Amira says, cheeks flush and hearts in her eyes via henge. Apollo can't help the chuckle that escapes him; Amira could be so damn cute sometimes.

"Why show me this if I'm not ready? I'm more than ready, I'm awesome!" Naruto yells with determination! He had come a long way in the four years he spent with the Alexandros clan; he was easily a Prodigy at Fuuinjutsu. Apollo shakes his head in disapproval, he focuses chakra into his index finger and draws a kanji for Katon: Hibashiri (Fire release: Running Fire) in the air. The kanji begins to spiral in on itself, before a ring of fire burns in air above Apollo's finger. Naruto stares in wonder at the sight, to perform a ninjutsu without hand seals was unheard of! Apollo directs the Katon: Hibashiri at the crystal ball, which seals the flames inside the fuuin arrays. The crystal ball converts the Hibashiri into red crystal stones.

"What? But how... That's... Brilliant." Naruto huffs, folding his arms.

"As you know, the ranks of Fuuinjutsu users goes: Noob, Rookie, Average, Prodigy, Legend, Master, Sage, and Shaman. You are currently a Prodigy, something to be commended for one your age, but Shoton Fuuin is a Sage level kata. Sketching fuuin with chakra alone is a Master level kata." Apollo explains.

"Alright I get it. Just means I have something to aim for I guess. Still, can I have some crystallized jutsu please kaasan?" Naruto begs, using the patented foxy eye with pout.

"The crystal ball has many fuuin arrays inside of it designed to not only keep it safe, but keep our jutsu safe. The crystal ball can detect what level a fuuinjutsu user is and if you're below Master, it will be nearly impossible to fuuin even one jutsu. So good luck, your otuosan and I are calling it a night, right Apollo kun?" Amira says, adding a hint of seduction to Apollo's name. Naruto shivers, knowing full well what THAT meant. Apollo rises to his feet, grabs Amira by the hand and the two walk to their cabin, flirting and giggling perversely the entire way. Even with his four years of training to control his mind and emotions, Naruto couldn't resist the urge to jump with excitement!

"Dattebayo! I cannot believe this!" Naruto yells, examining the crystallized wind chakra, seeing the small twister inside the crystal give off a white gust of wind. Walking over to the crystal ball, Naruto picks up one of the katon stones, only to flinch from the intense heat and drops it.

"I see what kaasan meant when she said it protects our jutsus. It must reject any foreign chakra signature besides the one who made it." Naruto analyzes, watching the Kyuubi's yokai heal the burns slower than usual. Naruto sighs deeply,

"Man I can't understand any of the fuuin arrays inside that damn crystal ball! If the damn stones cause damage with a mere touch, I don't want to know what would happen if I tried to force my chakra into it." Naruto groans. Fuuinjutsu was the one thing Naruto had that made him feel... Like he mattered. Fuuinjutsu are one of the more complex and difficult form of ninjutsu to learn. It is known, by the oldest of Fuuinjutsu Sages, as the keychain of the universe. Inside Konohagakure, no one of his age group knew anything about fuuinjutsu, aside from the basic storage fuuin. Fuuinjutsu was his thing, it felt so right and it came almost naturally to him.

With a sigh, Naruto makes two hundred Kage Bunshin,

"Alright troops, I want twenty five of you to practice Konoha Senshin no jutsu (Leaf Concentration); you will be team Konoha. Team Konoha Katta (Leaf Cutter) will consist of fifty and will practice cutting a leaf in half with fuuton chakra. Team Shippuu (Gale) will consist of one hundred and will practice the Fuuton: Reppuushoo (Wind release: Gale Palm) and Team Soyokaze, you will practice the Soyokaze; I want a mid to high level twister made by the time I awaken. Get to it!" Naruto demands. The Kage Bunshin all salute before they break into their assigned groups and begin their tasks. With his Kage Bunshin off working on his usual midnight training, Naruto sits in full lotus and starts to meditate,

"AHHHHHHHHH AMIRA CHAN, MY LOVE, PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" Apollo screams from his log cabin, just before dazzling flames shoot from the cabin and instantly sets it ablaze. Out of the flames, Amira walks with a strong and deadly stride, Apollo being dragged by the collar. Her amethyst eyes burn with the crimson flames of rage! Naruto looks at the scene in horror.

"That bastard really did it... He put me in the fucking CRA!" Naruto roars outraged!

"That's not all he did, **tell him NOW..."** Amira demands with an eerie overtone. Apollo cowers under Amira's glare,

"I-I made a deal with Takigakure (Village Hidden by a Waterfall), to sell them some of our, or more importantly MY jutsus for their Jinchuriki, one Fuu. Nothing above C rank of course, a guy's gotta have his secrets." Apollo says , but the scowl on Amira's face doesn't leave.

"Tell him **everything."** Amira demands, causing Apollo to gulp.

"I-I-I may have included in the deal, that Fuu would be your bride." Apollo says, poking his fingers together. There is a pause as everyone digests the information,

"So you pretty much just set me up with an arranged marriage?... Is it to let to get a divorce from you otousan?" Naruto asks with a dead tone. He wanted to hear his adoptive father say it again.

"I was wondering the same thing." Amira says. Apollo seems to take offense to her words.

"You know as well as I do we're joined by the soul! There is no separating for us and besides, I only added that part to seal the deal. Fuu will official be adopted into the Alexandros clan and if you two hit it off during, well that's just a bonus." Apollo says with a shrug. Naruto still didn't like the idea of selling Jinchuriki, selling people!

"How did you even arrange all this?" Naruto asks. It had always bugged him how his adoptive father seemed to know everything beforehand, but then again he is a fallen tenshi.

"If you must know, I have one of our clansmen posted in every Shinobi nation; I like to stay informed about foreign nations." Apollo explains.

"Speaking of, how come I've never met our clansmen? Aren't they tenshi like you and the rest of the clan?" Naruto asks, there were still things he didn't understand about his adoptive family, but being from another dimension can do that.

"Well they're tenshi, but they're more like my personal soldiers. I say that because I created them in a sense." Apollo explains nonchalantly, as if creating living, breathing beings is the easily thing. Naruto stared bugged eyed at Apollo, creating people? Does... Does that mean...

"Angel chan... She's..." Naruto asks stunned, but Apollo doesn't let him finish his statement.

"She's a thirteen year old girl yes. Look it's not that hard, I mean humans make people ALL the time. All I did was make the adults out of tenshi chakra and have Amira chan construct their bodies. Once they were made, they took on a life of their own and had children. I like to think of the adults as my alter egos and the children as alter babies." Apollo explains. Naruto stares blankly at Apollo, trying to digest all the information he heard. Thank Kami, Apollo had him read up on psychology, so he at least knew what alter egos were.

"So Dante, Rose, Evangela and all the other adults in our clan are just your alter egos? Can they take you over like in the scrolls?" Naruto asks a mile a minute.

"Yes and no, now enough about my awesome past, where my army of alter egos would devastate the lower dimensions with the flames of chaos, destroying both oni and tenshi alike! Mwhahahahaha it was magnificent." Apollo says with an insane grin, Naruto slowly backs away from him, not liking the look on his face.

"Yeah, Naru chan you might want to call it a night. Your otuosan is... Flashbacking to his glory days, this could take a while." Amira says with a sigh, sitting next to her husband; knowing there was no snapping him out of it. Naruto pulls his hair and screams,

"WHY IS THIS FAMILY SO DAMN WEIRD?" feeling some of his bunshin dispelling, granting him with the knowledge they acquired during their short life, Naruto heads to his family cabin and heads to his room on the second floor. Despite the small exterior of the cabin, the interior is huge, the use of weird fuuin Apollo calls "Expansion Spacial" fuuin makes it where the log cabin has three floors instead of one. Naruto's room is rather small, but cozy. On his wooden walls is a poster of the Konoha symbol, in one of the corners is a gama alarm clock on top of a single dresser, inside said dressers are fuuin that keep all his clothes sealed and out of sight. After Angel took all his underwear and hung them from the Hokage Monument, Naruto decided placing his clothes inside a fuuin was a wise idea. In fact, Naruto had all his personal items, minus his bed, inside a fuuin. True, his room looked barren, but that suited him just fine. Hopping into bed, Naruto throws the covers over him and passes out due to the information overload from his bunshin; it was one of the only ways he could actually go to sleep.

It's early morning, the sun has just rise to shine its light on both the new and old Konohagakure. The rays from the sun shine into Naruto's room, disturbing his dreams of defeating Apollo with the use of Shoton fuuin. Angel stands over his bedside, fully dressed in her newest attire: a black vest, with a fishnet shirt underneath, a yellow chest plate with shoulder pad thundercloud designs, shin and forearm guards, black skin tight Capri and matching battle skirt and two scrolls strapped to each leg; one yellow, one green, one black, and one purple. Her kunoichi heels were yellow. Picking Naruto up from his bed, Angel drops him roughly on the ground.

"Get your ass up Naru kun! We have to do our morning routine before team meetings! Kurenai sensei is a monster! She put me in a genjutsu so real, I thought I was a child again... I was shitting on myself and going peepee in my pants... Anyway we need to up our training!" Angel demands, kicking Naruto in the gut.

"Alright, alright I'm up geez..." Naruto says with a yawn, getting off the floor and stretching before he looks at Angel and whistles.

"Well looking good Angel chan. I like the new look, say how did they get the chest plate to perfectly match your bust?" Naruto asks with a perverse blush; even Naruto had his moments. Angel giggles, not really minding Naruto's blatant gaze.

"We had to pay extra for that, don't worry Naru kun, we got you one two. Apparently, there was an incident at Apollo and Amira's cabin and they needed to get clothes. You're now looking at the official Alexandros clan uniform!" Angel says with glee; words couldn't describe how awesome she felt in her new attire. Naruto dashes past Angel, down the stairs and into his living room, where his outfit lay on the table. The outfit is a black jumpsuit, with a orange chest plate and the same spiral found on Jonin flak jackets is etched in the back with shin and forearm guards. Not only that, but a long green scroll stands vertically against the wall with a note attached,

"For my Naru chan, inside the green scroll, you will find the crystallized jutsu we made; they're safe so don't worry. We've also sealed inside some ration bars, some extra clothes, a few sets of kunai, shuriken, a dagger and plenty of rice paper. Love kaasan :)"

Naruto chuckles before he heads back upstairs to the bathroom to wash up. Angel smirks mischievously, before she walks over to Naruto's clothes and seals them inside her black scroll. Dashing up the stairs, Angel heads to Naruto's room and opens the drawers, only to see nothing. With a huff, Angel tries to think of where he could have hide them.

_"Oh Naru kun, you're so naive and that's what I love about you! Fuuining all your clothes into one big scroll; just like a boy cehehehehehehe." _Angel snickers, pulling a hairpin from her hair and focusing chakra into it.

_"Kunoicih are master thieves, whether it's a man's heart or his clothes, nothing is sacred to the Kunoichi!"_ Angel says mentally, pressing the hairpin on the drawer, a puff of smoke erupts and a huge scroll is revealed. Strapping the scroll on her back, Angel activates a fuuin etched into her vest and seals the scroll. As if on cue, Naruto walks out his bedroom bath, clad in only a soggy towel.

"Dammit Angel chan, not again, I thought we were above this!" Naruto roars, instinctively using shunshin to disappear in a puff of smoke and reappearing behind her and grappling her in a lock submission.

"Naruto, you animal! Pressing all that against lil ol me." Angel purrs, slipping out of Naruto's grasp, giving him the V sign and vanishing via jinton shunshin.

_"Dammit why did otuosan have to bestow Evangela with jinton chakra? Oh well, this isn't the first time I've had to run around in my prime."_ Naruto says mentally, before he sniffs the air for the slightest trace of Angel. Using a shot of yokai, Naruto gets a whiff of Angel's chakra just a few miles away from the old village.

_"Damn she moves fast!" _Naruto says mentally, before he vanishes in a whirlwind.

**Deep in the woods leading to new Konohagakure...**

Angel glides from tree to tree, her mission clear in her mind. Get Naruto to run around in the nude before she had her team meeting; giving her at least one hour to cause him hell! Sensing the familiar presence of Naruto's fuuton shunshin, Angel changes course and evades Naruto.

"You better hurry up and catch me Foxy kun, what will the villagers think when they see you like this?" Angel taunts, giggling like a mad woman. Naruto grits his teeth in fury, trying to pounce on the thieving kunoichi, who just smirks. When Naruto grapples her, he phases right through her like a phantom.

"Fucking Bunshin no Justu, the one jutsu I can't use; Angel chan, you clever, clever girl." Naruto says with reluctant respect. A shimmer in the background next to Naruto, reveals Angel, who throws her Kakuremino (Magic Cloak of Invisibility) off and dashes towards new Konoha. Pumping chakra into his legs and feet, Naruto rockets off the tree and races towards Angel at an alarming rate. Once Naruto is within range, Angel uses the kawarimi to replace herself with a leaf. Naruto stops on a dime and scans the area for Angel's presence.

Naruto puts his hands before the lower part of his breast. His middle fingers are straight and touch at the tops, pointing forward. The other fingers are bended and touch at the upper two phalanges. The thumbs point towards him and touch at the tops. (AN:If it helps, think of this hand seal as Naruto making a heart with his middle fingers pointing up, try it; who knows what it could lead to.) Channeling chakra into the center of his forehead, Naruto opens his shingan (mind's eye) and scans the area.

_"Gothcha!" _Naruto says mentally with a smirk before he vanishes in a poof of smoke. Appearing next to her, Naruto lunges out at her, but Angel uses his out stretched arms as a springboard and jump over him before she takes off via jinton shunshin with Naruto right behind her vanishing in a whirlwind. Appearing a few miles, just outside the entrance to New Konoha, the two genin are in battle of dominance. Naruto holds Angel in a full nelson, wrapping his legs around her waist to avoid getting kicked in the groin.

"Don't make me search every fuuin on your clothes and body Angel chan, where are my clothes?" Naruto asks, unintentionally sounding husky and sending a shiver down Angel's body.

"You know you'd like that wouldn't you? Taking off my clothes, so you can have your way with me. The boner on my back says it all, ero kit." Angel giggles. Naruto looks at her puzzled until it finally clicks in his brain; he is naked!

"AH I-uh that's not.. Ur j-just give me back my clothes!" Naruto demands, face red with embarrassment and a bit of lust. Angel takes a sexy stance and gazes at Naruto's prime.

"My my how times have changed. Good for you Foxy kun." Angel says with a giggle. Naruto tries to cover himself with his hands, but to no prevail.

"HA I win Angel chan, I'll just use a henge to make an illusion of clothes! Henge!" Naruto exclaims, a puff of smoke erupts from beneath him and blankets, before revealing Naruto still naked but with a thin layer of smoke over his prime.

"What the hell?" Naruto asks puzzled as to why that didn't work; it normally worked.

**"Yeah that would be me. I kind of disturbed your chakra flow at the moment you used the Henge and it caused the jutsu to dispel; I'd say that smoke will last... And now it's gone."** Kyuubi says with a foxy grin, the smoke around Naruto's prime disappears as he covers it with his hands.

_"It too Kyuubi?" _Naruto asks, only to hear the Bijuu roar with laughter... Naruto was out of options... Turning to Angel, all he sees is a after image of her with the V sign. Naruto continues to use the shingan to track Angel, who is heading for his team's training ground. To Naruto's surprise, his team is already there, apparently waiting on him. Looking to the sky, Naruto uses the sun to determine an hour had gone by since their chase; they both had team meetings! A whirlwind whirls around Naruto, who visualizes the Third Training Ground and vanishes.

**Third Training Grounds with Team Seven...**

"You know, I may not be one to talk, but it's kind of annoying that Naruto is later than I am." Kakashi whines, he had to get up three hours early just to visit Obito's grave and make it on time. Even Anko was a bit irritated, she had to dig into her emergency Dango just to keep from tracking him down and dragging him here, painfully of course.

"Naruto baka, keeping us waiting! I bet he's doing something perverted with that Alexandros girl." Sakura says, sitting next to one Uchiha Sasuke, who wasn't paying attention, until Angel was mentioned.

"Angel is a kunoichi, she wouldn't degrade herself with an urchin like the dobe." Sasuke says.

"Tsk don't hate Sasugay, we all know you're hot for Naruto." Dontez jokes, earning the ire of Sakura and Sasuke. Before anyone can comment on that, Angel appears and unseals a huge scroll on her back.

"Anko sensei, would you be a dear and take this for me?" Angel asks, handing the scroll to Anko before leaving via jinton shunshin. Anko looks at the scroll puzzled, while the rest of team seven just look confused about the whole situation. No more than a second later, Naruto appears in a gust of wind, his usual entrance, except for one huge detail.

_"OMG He's... He's..."_ Sakura panics mentally, her young mind shattered by the very mature situation.

**"HUNG! Do you see what's he's packing?" **Inner Sakura screams, hearts bulging from her eyes. This line of thought caused a mental breakdown for her and she passes out from the stress.

"Seriously Angel chan? I thought we were above this!" Dontez screams.

**With Team Eight...**

Team Eight was currently in their training ground, number fifty five. It's similar to training ground three, but there was no lake, just a mass forest. Inside said forest, Team Eight, consisting of Hyuuga Hinata, who has three senbon stabbed into her forearm. To the untrained, it was nothing serious, but those that know the human body, the spots hit were the LU (Lung Meridian) points number three, four and five, effecting her lungs and breathing, making it that much harder to outrun Genma. Kiba and even Akamaru had senbon stabbed into every rib on the right side and one managed to hit his right kidney. Shino fairs better than the others, with a shield of kikaichu deflecting the senbon, and Angel does fine as well; dodging senbon was nothing compared to chakra bullets. Suddenly, Angel stops and a smile graces her face. Before she can get too relaxed, senbon jab into her leg and sends shock waves of pain throughout it.

"Don't get distracted Alexandros chan, it might cost you your life." Genma says, appearing on a tree limb above the four genin, senbon in both hands and ready to be thrown...

**Back with Team Seven...**

"Arg my eye!" Kakashi screams in agony, the image of his sensei's son's package burned into his mind for all eternity!

"Wow kit kun bravo!" Anko appluads, a huge grin plastered on her face. Sasuke does what he does best, he broods and tries his best to keep his eyes closed. Naruto growls at seemingly nothing,

_"Dammit she's already halfway to her team! I can't very well show up in front of Team Eight in my prime. Wait a second..." _Naruto finally realizes where he is and the familiar chakra signatures. Turning to his team, only one thought can come to mind.

"Well we're a team, this was bound to happen. Sasuke, we all know you're gay, so no peeking. Kakashi, wake Sakura up and ask her what she thinks. Anko sensei, well?" Naruto says, after all it wasn't like he had anything to be ashamed of. He had undergone intense training that even some Jounin couldn't live through for four years, he learned how to channel chakra into every fiber of every muscle on his body without even thinking about it. He wasn't a Greek god, but he was no slouch either; he was slim and lean.

Anko did what any honest woman would do, she gave Naruto two thumbs up with a perverse grin. Satisfied, Naruto sees his clothes in Anko's hands.

"Well this was refreshing, but could you hand me my clothes?" Naruto asks, holding out his arm. Anko gives it some thought, before she unseals the new Alexandros outfit and throws it to him and seals the rest in her trench coat. Naruto outs on the outfit and checks it over for fuuin.

"Haha real funny Anko sensei, but seriously my clothes." Naruto says with a chuckle, but Anko just gives him a mischievous smile.

"Oh no kit kun, I think I'll be keeping these. Besides, your kaasan told me about the nui (sewing) fuuins etched into all your clothes; those should last you a while." Anko says with a hiss. Naruto tries to hide the blush on his face,

_"This is why parents and sensei's shouldn't have ANY communication!"_ Naruto whines mentally. Anko giggles, before she gets serious.

"Alright maggots, I want all of you to meet me at Training Ground Forty Four in ten minutes! If any of you are late, you will be stripped naked and made to run around the Training Ground until its time to get our latest mission. Move out!" Anko commands. Kakashi grabs Sakura bridal style before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke does his trademark hn before dashing to the training ground.

_"Sure they can use fancy jutsus to just appear whever they want, but that will make them weak! I will run the entire way there and rely on my physical strength, thus improving myself past Itachi! You will die by my hands Itachi..." _Sasuke chants mentally.

"Yo Naruto, let's see who can get there first. On your mark get set... GO!" Dontez says before leaving in a burst of red, not even a second later, Naruto disappears in a whirlwind. Anko can't help but smirk mischievously,

_"Oh the fun we're going to have in the Forest of Death! I can't believe how excited they are, most people avoid the place like the plague!" _Anko says mentally, shrugging her shoulders; if a place called the Forest of Death isn't scary, maybe the genins weren't so weak after! Anko sinks into the ground and heads to the Forest of Death via doton shunshin.

**Outside the Forest of Death...**

"T-t-this c-can't be the right training ground..." Sakura says with a shiver. The entire training ground is fenced off with barb wires and forty four gates. Strange cries, roars and other sounds echo from the forests.

"Why is there a thunderstorm over the training grounds?" Sasuke asks, a raging and roaring thunderstorm hangs over the forest, giving it a even more intimidating feeling to it.

"Ahhh that's just a genjutsu I used to scary the shit out of people and since not even Tsume san will come here, I think it does its job well." Anko says, popping out of the ground. No more than a second later, Naruto appears via fuuton shunshin with Dontez appearing a few seconds later.

"HA in yo face Dontez kun! Can't beat the wind my friend." Naruto gloats with a foxy smirk. Dontez just growls and crosses his arms; he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Upon seeing the training ground, even Naruto and Dontez grimaced at the sight. Anko walks up to the gate and opens it with a burst of chakra, the crisp forest scents fill her nose as Anko sighs contently.

"Ah gotta love the stench of death in the morning. Alright gakis, the name of the game is survival of the fittest. Your task is to survive for six hours in this place." Anko says.

"Well that doesn't sound too hard, we had plenty of survival exercises in the Academy." Sakura says with a sigh.

"Did I forget to mention the hordes of gigantic and posionous, flora and fauna? Not to mention the strangely mutated wildlife, I'm talking man eating insects, horse sized snakes hehehehe, and of course my favorite, white tigers! They're the perfect subjects to practice Kanashibari no jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique.) " Anko says, two big snakes manage to coil around all four genin, Kakashi kawarimis with a log and hides behind a tree; the sight of snakes still striking fear into him. The two snakes glare at the four genin, sending chills down each of their spines.

"Jagei Jubaku...(Binding Snake Glare spell)" Anko hisses, before disappearing in a puff of smoke, her snakes, with the genin in tow. With the loom of death gone, Kakashi sighs, pulls out his Icha Icha and walks to the graveyard; he could probably read a few pages before paying his respects.

**Inside the Forest of Death...**

"Ahhh home sweet home, alright guys time to play dodge the kunai. Dodge!" Anko yells, tossing four kunai at the genin. Sakura tries to free herself, but is no match for the snake bind and the kunai stabs into stomach. Sakura begins to cry, having never experiencing such intense pain. Sasuke, Naruto and Donte manage to kawarimi with logs at the last second. Not wasting anytime, the guys all dash off in different directions. Rolling up her sleeve, Anko reveals a hebi fuuin tattooed into her forearm, bites her thumb and runs blood over it.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Anko proclaims, slamming her hand on the ground. A puff of smoke erupts and several horse sized purple snakes slithers around her.

"They're all yours Ryuzaki." Anko says, petting on of the larger snakes with a spiked vertebra. The snake hisses, before it and the other snakes slither off into the forest. With only Sakura, still crying tied up by a green snake, Anko places a finger on her chin.

"Now what do I do with you?" Anko ponders, before slamming her hand on the ground again.

"Kuchiyose: Reikyuu Goumon! (Summoning: Coffin Torture)" Anko roars, summoning a metal coffin and swiftly locking Sakura in it.

"And now off to have some fun with the boys." Anko says disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sakura tries to free herself, but can't and cries so more; all she could do was cry...

* * *

Woo man that took longer than I thought to write.

Fu: Hey I was supposed to be in this one!

LS67: Yeah about that... See you're going to appear in the next chapter... For sure, I mean chapter 22, two two, two even numbers? That's lucky.

Fu: You don't know that!

LS67: Neither do you! Geez Naruto, good luck with this one. Anyway I'm almost at 30k hits! Woohoo! And I'm at 60 reviews! Hopefully I'll get some more for this chapter. A lot of ideas have been thrown into this chapter and I'd like to know how you all feel about it.


	22. Chapter 22

LS67: Ok so lately I've been reading fanfics on here, Naruto One man Team being one of them, also Nightfall GREAT fanfics by the way! Anyway as I was saying, my chapters are short... Real short...

Anko: That's what she said.

LS67: Well if that's what she REALLY said, then she'll just have to deal with it. Anyway starting this chapter, I'm aiming to make the chapters at least in the 8K word count, not including the author notes.

Anko: If that's what you want LS kun, personally it doesn't matter. Your story is good, great even.

Anko: Shout out to SkyScorch for noticing how awesome I am. You get patty cake! *pulls out a tube of lube and applies some to her hands*

LS67: Yeah, well let's just say after seeing other people's stories, I feel like I'm not doing enough. I mean I'm on the 22nd chapter and haven't even gotten to the Wave arc.

Kurenai: Slow and steady wins the race. Anyway, I was going over your reviews and one of the readers brings up a good point. Why can't I be in the harem?

Anko: You're STILL bitching about that? Look...

LS67: No no no, I will handle this. To put it simply, Kurenai, in the future of this story, you will have Asuma's baby. It is a huge part of Shika's back story later on as it is his job to protect Asuma's future king. See Shika will be one of my main characters, seeing as he is one of my favorite characters.

Shikamaru: This sucks... Look if she doesn't want to bare...

Anko: Shika kun... Are you familiar with Branding?

Shikamaru:...

Anko: Oh what nothing to say? You don't want to be one of Anko's pets? LS kun has been branded.

LS67: That wasn't supposed to be public knowledge!

Anko: Well it is now! Oh Naru koi, I have a present for you. *Smiles wickedly with a hot iron of her name hidden badly behind her back.*

Naruto: Uh... Start the show.. START THE SHOW! YOU DON'T OWN ME Light Seeker!

LS67: But Anko does, anyway on with the show!

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

(From now on, hand seals will be introduced into the story. They will appear as followed: Monkey, Boar, Dragon, Ox, Tiger)

True Shinobi

* * *

Just outside the Forest of Death, Amira, along with a Anbu Black Op in a neko mask, stand ready for a kenjutsu battle. The Neko Anbu is dressed in the standard Anbu uniform, black and grey armor, metal arm guards, a katana strapped to her back and the Anbu signature tattooed on her right shoulder, though even in the clunky material her nature shape and beauty emits like moonlight. Amira is dressed in a similar uniform as Angel, though her's is a crimson red and purple combination, in her hand is a giant flaming feather held in a reverse grip. In the blink of an eye, the two amazons disappear only to reappear, with their blades clashing. Amira smiles at her opponent, even with the mask, she can sense her shock and surprise.

"Katon: Houou Feza-Yaiba. (Fire release: Mystical Phoenix Bird Feather Blade)" Amira chirps, before they both push off of one another and end up on separate sides of the field. They didn't stay separated for long, in bursts of speed, only shinobi of their caliber can produce, the two begin a dance of blade and fire, sending sparks flying! The Neko Anbu swings her blade expertly, aiming for non lethal, but still painful, areas of Amira's body, but Amira shows just as much skill in evading the slashes. Having enough of being on the defensive, Amira switches her grip and unleashes a ballet of swipes with her Houou Feza-Yaiba at the Neko Anbu, who evades as best she can.

_"Damn, even if her blade doesn't hit, the intense flames it produces burns, that's easily an A ranked jutsu." _the Neko Anbu analyzes, after small burns appear on various parts of her body..

"I must say Alexandros san, you are quite skilled in kenjutsu. Judging from your lean leg and arm muscles, you have been groomed for quite some time in the art." the Neko Anbu says with respect, bowing to the Alexandros matriarch. Amira giggles nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh please, you can call Amira san or chan, after all we are all equals in the grand scheme of things and thanks. My otuosan was a Kenjutsu master, so he drilled me pretty hard." Amira says with a giggle, must be contagious because the Neko Anbu giggles as well.

"Alright Amira chan my name is Uzuki Yuuago. Anko chan and Kurenai chan have told me a lot about you and what they know of your clan. Being Anbu, I am usually too busy to socialize, but I let my curiosity get the best of me. Thank you again for agreeing to this friendly spar, it was fun." Yuuago says with a gentle smile.

"I know right? Man it feels good to spar with a fellow Kunoichi! Between you and me, from what Naru chan has told me, there isn't much hope for this generation of Konoha Kunoichi. I mean sure they have Tenten chan, Hinata chan, and Angel chan, but the Haruno and Yamanaka are pathetic." Amira says, unsealing a box of chocolate pocky and eating a stick before offering one to Yuuago.

"Candy is the best, it's like the child I could never eat. This is my way of accepting you as a friend! Say, from the look of it, I'd say you're a Inton (Yin release) user like Kurenai chan, which is awesome because I know a few Inton training exercises we could do sometimes to strength your genjutsus." Amira offers, much to the shock of Yuuago. From what she heard, the Alexandros clan were extremely secretive, only allowing communicating with the Hokage. Even though Yuuago's smile is hidden behind her mask, Amira can still feel the happiness that emits from her body as she accepts the pocky and eats it with her mask still on.

"That sounds like a great idea Amira chan, as thanks I could show you Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon). How's about I show you now?" Yuuago offers, not wanting to accept such help without offering to return the favor.

"Perhaps later, it seems we have a visitor, isn't that right Kakashi san?" Amira says, all joy leaving her face. As if on cue, Kakashi walks out of the Forest of Death, his little orange book stored away for once.

"Greetings Uzuki san, Alexandros san, I wish to speak to you, about my actions during the invasion." Kakashi says, showing a bit of shame in his one eye. Not sensing any ill will from the man, Amira motions for him to continue.

"My actions were ill advised, especially considering all you have done for not only this village, but Naruto kun. As I'm sure you know, he is the Yondaime's, my sensei, legacy and for years I have begged the Hokage to allow me to care for him. However, the Hokage declined my offers, saying that my duties as Anbu captain kept me away from Konoha and I would be leaving him alone defenseless. When I heard Hokage sama allowed a group of outside shinobi/kunoichi to take him in, I'll admit I was furious. I allowed my selfishness to cloud my judgment and for that I apologize. I have come to make amends and perhaps repay you for my wrongs." Kakashi says, bowing to the Alexandros matriarch; what was it with people bowing to her.

"Alright Kakashi san alright, just stop bowing; it makes me uncomfortable. Tell you what, Naru chan told me you used my taijutsu in their team examination, how's about you come to me to learn the taijutsu and in return you teach me a jutsu." Amira says with a warm smile; after all a shinobi/kuniochi's mission is to bring about peace.

"That sounds fair, since you will be teaching me an original taijutsu, I will show you my original jutsu, Raikiri (Lightning Cutter). The hand seals are Ox, Rabbit, Monkey." Kakashi says, demonstrating the necessary hand seals, but not actually forming the justu. From the trees of the Forest of Death, Apollo watches the scene with a smile.

_"Work that charm of yours Amira. We'll need all the help we can get for what's to come."_ Apollo thinks ominously, before he pulls out the latest Icha Icha: Shokora Ikazuchi (Chocolate Thunder) and chuckles to himself.

_"I'll have to find out how the hell that Ero sennin managed to catch our little exhibition in Mori no Kuni (Forest Country). Still, makes great material, I mean not many women can do the Lusty Leg Lift, mmmm Amira, and her sugary sweet ASS oh baby."_ Apollo says mentally with a perverted smirk, before reading his little red book.

**Deep in the Forest of Death...**

Team Seven, minus Sakura, were leaping from tree to tree, fleeing away from their insane sensei, Anko the Seductress. That in itself was difficult, but to add on to that, they also had to make sure one of the tree limbs weren't Anko's snake summons; who were smarter than the average Chunin! It was like trying to escape a snake pit, with Medusa glaring right at you!

**"You're in a genjutsu kit, snap out of it! I'll be damned if my jinchuriki is seen as weak!" **Kyuubi says via their mental link, shocking Naruto out of the illusion, Anko begins to fade into existence, her body wrapped around his body in a lock submission.

"Saw through my genjutsu huh? Mmmm aren't you smart, how old are you kit koi?" Anko hisses in his ear seductively. Despite years of grueling emotional conditioning, Naruto blushes and his mind goes blank.

**"Dammit, can Kurama go on ONE vacation to Tsuki no Kuni (Moon Country?) without you needing me to save your ass?" **Kyuubi asks, knowing his vacation was over and he would have to use the Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Reverse Summoning Technique) to get there immediately. Meanwhile, Naruto was paralyzed under Anko's gentle yet firm constriction.

"T-T-Twelve." Naruto says, unable to even think of lying to the self proclaimed Seductress.

"Ah, barely legal, too bad maybe when you're older." Anko says, uncoiling herself off of Naruto, using the Kuchiyose: Reikyuu Goumon and locks a stunned Naruto inside. Once she makes sure he is secure, she attaches it to some ninja wire and ties it to one of the trees. Giving Naruto one last look over, Anko leans foward and plants a juicy kiss on Naruto's lips, it was quite the scene for one Kyuubi no Yoko to walk in on.

**"Mwhaha yes kit kun! Ah man nailing your sensei, hell yeah every guy's dream!"** Kyuubi roars! Naruto couldn't believe the string of events. First she basically gropes him and now this? It was insane, it was maddness, it...

_"Feels amazing!"_ Naruto says, finally getting into it and slipping his tongue in Anko's mouth. A bit surprised, Anko breaks the kiss before gauging the taste; it was this alone that would decide Naruto's fate...

_"Mmmm not bad gaki, not bad at all." _Anko says mentally, a satisfied smile smears her a hand on his face, Anko gives him one of her rare smirks.

"That was foe good luck, you'll need it. Buh bye Kit kun, off to find Dough kun and Chicken Butt!" Anko says before using the kawarimi with one of her snake summons. Naruto's eyes widen in both shock and horror as the one snake some manages to use the Kage Bunshin to make an entire swarm of snakes that hiss and snarl their fangs his way!

**With Dontez...**

Dontez rushes to where he could sense Naruto's chakra, knowing better than to underestimate a Tokubetsu Jonin on her home turf. Suddenly, a plume of smoke from behind alerts him that bad company has arrived. Acting on instinct, Dontez gathers bakuton chakra behind him and begins a series of hand seals.

Mi (Snake), Hitsuji (Ram), Ne (Rat), I(Boar)!  _"Hiden: Shi wan Zen'in! (Secret Tradition: C1 All Hands)" _Dontez roars mentally, molding the chakra in his back into hands more of explosive clay, that wobble towards the shocked Anko. Despite her shock, Anko kawarimis with a snake and avoids being strangled and reduced to ash as her snake is soon caught then blown to Hell! The shockwave sends Dontez flying, but he rides the momentum, swings from a tree limb and launches a Shi wan snap kick at Anko's side. Anko uses Sen'eijashu to eject snakes out of her sleeve and take the explosion for her, before she grabs a hold of Dontez' outstretched leg. Dontez smirks, before using the kawarimi on his leg and replacing it with a shi wan cast. Slightly surprised, Anko quickly tosses it back at Dontez, who kicks it into the air just as it explodes! Before Dontez can recover, Anko slams her palm into his chest, but he kawarimis with a log. Anko quickly tracks Dontez and tosses a kunai from her coat sleeve expertly. The kunai slams into his head, but he uses the kawarimi to escape certain death. Anko wouldn't give him any time to perform his weird hiden and would throw kunais at him with such accuracy, he was forced to kawarimi to escape.

_"Dammit, I'm reaching my limit with this jutsu, I've already used it five times, her accuracy is almost as scary as Evangela chans!"_ Dontez panics, before using another kawarimi to escape a kunai to the throat. After two more kawarimis high above in the trees, Dontez reaches his limit at eight and falls to the ground below!

"Sen'ei Jaraku. (Hidden Shadow Snake Net)" Anko declares. Purple snakes, that rapidly grow thanks to Anko pumping chakra into them, slither from her sleeves and down the tree, before forming a net that catches Dontez before he can become a blood stain on the ground below. The snakes coil around Dontez and trap him in a snake suit.

"Kuchiyose: Reikyuu Goumon!" Anko declares, summoning her favorite torture device of the day. The snakes uncoil around his torso, but keeps his limbs restrained as Anko locks him inside the device. Anko grabs a hold of the imprisoned Dontez and shunshins in a plume of smoke back to Naruto...

**Back with Naruto...**

**"Kit, you better be glad I'm burning the doku out of your system, this shit is strong even for me!" **Kyuubi says, perched on the peak of a mountain. Using his kitsune illusion, to shift his appearance to that of blood red haired man, his nine famed tails were well hidden and only the most devote Shinobi/Kunoichi could see them. The Kyuubi chose to isolate himself in order to connect with his chakra sealed inside Naruto. Such a task took great focus and left him vulnerable enough for a Jonin to land a critical blow; you couldn't be too cautious. Currently, Kyuubi sent shots of the chakra into Naruto's system to counter the doku the dozens of venomous snakes injected into the boy.

Naruto didn't scream, having experienced far worse, Naruto focused on the flow of his chakra and guided into the where the doku was injected and aided the Kyuubi in defending himself; no way was he going to let Kurama baka show him up! Suddenly, Anko appears with Dontez and hangs him right by Naruto. Seemingly unaware of the snakes biting Naruto, Anko makes a chakra mark on the opposite side of Naruto and uses Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu to summon a sobbing Sakura as a fowl scent fills the air.

"Ah man she pissed her pants! You disgust me, this is NOTHING compared to what my sensei put me through! Hell this is the easy stuff, but that's ok, I'm going to make you all so strong!" Anko says spitting a wad of doku at her forehead. The doku melts her skin as Sakura screams in agony.

"AHHH! *sob* whyyyy *sob sob soooob* Anko sensei? You-*sob* you're*snivel* hu-hurting meeee *sob sob*!" Sakura cries, arms and legs flailing helplessly in the device. Anko just face palms at the display; she couldn't believe this girl made it out of the Academy.

_"Man are the instructors getting soft in these times of peace. I mean sure there was war when I was there age, but still! It made us strong, this girl is so fragile. She has no business in this field." _Anko analyzes, a scowl etched on her face. The screaming volume was beginning to make her ears bleed, before Anko had enough. A circle of leaves spin around Sakura and envelops her inside Anko's Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)

Sakura continues to cry until Sasuke appears, already going through hand seals for a jutsu.

"Sasuke kun has come to rescue me!" Sakura says with glee, seeing her knight in shining armor charge in to save his princess.

"Katon: Uchiha Daiendan! (Fire release: Uchiha Great Flame Sphere)" Sasuke roars before unleashing two large fire balls that combine to one giant flaming sphere that hits Anko dead on from a blindspot. Anko screams in agony as she is burned to a crisp, her Reikyuu Goumon dispel and free the three captives.

"Sasuke sama, I was a fool to ever doubt your power. Please have all my clans jutsus." Naruto says, bowing before the MIGHT of the Uchiha!

"Yeah what he said." Dontez says, before revealing his hidan for Sasuke's whirling Sharingan to copy. Sakura runs over to her knight, the grand Uchiha saved her, only to be met with a firm back hand to the face.

"Damn Uchiha, keep that pimp hand strong!" Dontez says, before surrounding Sakura in a shi wan shiro (C1 Castle), sealing her inside with a furious Sasuke. Sakura cowers under the oppressive Uchiha, who glares holes in her soul with his Sharingan.

"S-S-Sasuke kun y-y-you hit me! Why would you do such a thing?" Sakura asks with tears streaming down her face; it seems like all she could do was cry.

"You're pathetic Sakura. You whine, you bitch and you have no skill to back it all up. You're just a brain with no body, shaped like a man! You wonder why I never return your advances, just look at you! You look like you don't eat, I mean look at Angel san. Now there's a woman, lean and mean, curves in all the right places and can you same ASSets!" Sasuke says, drooling over the mental image of Angel. Sakura can't believe her ears as her entire world shatters around and her eyes roll into the back of her head as she passes out...

Anko holds the Ne (Rat) hand seal, glaring into Sakura's eyes as she emits her chakra through eye contact into Sakura's brain. Anko's victim passes out from the stress as blood leaks from her nose.

"I'm so good at being bad, damn I'm a bad bitch." Anko says smirking at her handiwork. Once her snake summons find Sasuke, Anko kawarimis with the closest one in a plume of smoke...

**With Sasuke...**

The sole Uchiha hated to admit it, but he was lost. Unlike his other teammates, Sasuke couldn't use the Ki Nobori no Shugyō, so he was stuck to running on the ground, making him easy pray for Anko's Doton: Sen'ei Tajashu (Earth release: Many Hidden Shadow Snake hands)as snakes sprouted from the ground, venom spewing. Before long, Anko appears in a plume of smoke and aims right hook at his face. The Uchiha smirks smugly, before he blocks her strike, albeit with some difficult. They both exchanged blows in a taijutsu spar, only for Sasuke to trip over a snake and pay for it with two doku infused fingers to his throat. Her fingers easily penetrate the weak spot and inject the doku into Sasuke's system.

"Damn you hebi woman... Using... doku is... Unhanded..." Sasuke slurs before passing out, only to be locked into Anko's device. With her last target captured, Anko shunshins in a plume of smoke back to the rest of Team Seven...

**Back with Team Seven...**

No more how many times Dontez unleashed a burst of bakuton chakra, the device would only absorb and send right back at him. Naruto found similar results when he tried to cut the bars with fuuton chakra. When Anko appeared with a caged Uchiha, she began to hang him next to the now complete Team Seven. With a sharp slap in the face, Sasuke is awakened, though his body is still lifeless.

"I think it's about time you maggots underwent your endurance training. I'm here to make sure that if you are ever captured and tortured, you won't crack under pressure. Let's start with you Duck Butt kun, I think I'll enjoy this far more than I should." Anko says, pulling a scroll from her trench coat and unsealing the tools she needed, which was strangely an ice pick, some tweezers, eye clamps and two small jars. Strapping the eye clamps on so Sasuke couldn't close his eyes and sends him a leer sealing his fate, before picking up the ice pick and slowly bringing it to his right eye.

"Y-you can't scare me, I'm an Uchiha!" Sasuke says trying to convince both her and himself as he trembled the closer the ice pick got.

"Oh I beg to differ, your scent is covered in fear! After all, without the Sharingan, what are you?" Anko says gradually inserting the ice pick into Sasuke's eye as he screams in agony! Once the ice pick is fully inserted, Sasuke slumps as drool escapes his mouth; the nerves of his frontal lobe had been severed, rendering him a vegetable. He did nothing as Anko removed each of his eyes, before storing them inside the jars.

"Magen: Kurinuku Boushi (Demonic Illusion: To Gouge Eyes)." Anko says before the Sasuke slumps into unconsciousness, his eyes still intact unknown to him. Looking at her remaining pupils, Anko had to ponder just what to do.

_Amira chan told me about some of their conditioning; apparently they're immune to torture after all they went through. That just leaves other methods." _Anko ponders with a smirk. She walks up to Naruto with a knowing smile, a smile that puts Naruto on edge. Before he can prep his mental defenses, Anko grabs his head and slams it in her ample bust before she moves from side to side.

"Motorboat!" Anko declares, completely smothering Naruto in every man's dream! Naruto found out, just before passing out from lack of oxygen, is that Anko did NOT wear a bra underneath her fishnet. Anko smirks as Naruto's head slumps in defeat before she unseals a pot of water. Dontez looks at her strangely, not seeing the point, not until she draws a red circle on his loins. Performing a basic katon, Anko boils the water before grabbing the handle,

"NOOOOO!" Dontez screams, just the thought of such a fate is enough to send him to unconsciousness. Anko can't help but giggle, until the strangest thing happens. The purple leather scroll Apollo gave her begins to emit vibrating chakra that sends shivers throughout her body.

_"Mmmmm well what a nice feature." _Anko purrs, before pulling out the vibrating scroll and opening it. Even stranger sight, is when words are etched into the paper.

"G rank mission: Escort Alexandros Apollo to Takigakure to finalize a political agreement. In exchange for his jutsu, Konohagakure will receive one Fuu, Kunoichi and Jinchuriki to the Nanabi... Wait what?" Anko says not believing her eyes! The message is soon erased, leaving the surface blank, before another message is etched.

"Do you accept? Hell yeah I accept!" Anko easily agrees, searching for a brush to sign the contract, only to feel the scroll vibrate and glow. Before Anko can blink, Apollo appears via Choujikuu Shifuto.

"Glad to hear it, now grab onto..." Apollo starts, until he sees the unconscious genin.

"Whoa you knocked out Naruto kun and Dontez kun? I have a new found respect for you." Apollo says before unlocking the team from their cage and tying them in ninja wire.

"Grab onto me Anko san." Apollo commands, a task Anko finds she is more than willing to do; grabbing onto his butt. With a sigh of annoyance, Apollo uses the Choujikuu Shifuto to warp the gang out of the forest and appear in front of the Hokage's desk...

**Meanwhile, in Takigakure...**

Deep inside the forests that surrounds the village, a huge waterfall protects Taki from all outside eyes. In the center of the small village, sitting along a lake water font, is a huge tree that breathes life into Taki, but that life is selfishly used to pump Taki's famed Eiyu no Mizu (Hero Water) from the Tree's mighty roots deep underground, where we find Taki's own Grand Council.

"This is insane Shibuki, obviously you are too young to understand the politics of a hidden village." an old formal man says, displeased with the way things were headed for the village. They were letting outside Shinobi into their village and take away one of Taki's greatest weapons! And what would they be given in return?

"Listen Chuuko san, an alliance with Konoha would only bring more security to our fair village, plus we will be getting jutsu from the infamous Alexandros clan. Legend has it, the patriarch is the infamous Pesuto (Black Plague)! Surely giving up Fuu chan is worth that." a young man known as Shibuki says. Shibuki inherited the title of Takikage from his father, who died from the side effects of the Eiyu no Mizu, but he held himself with great strength and wisdom beyond his age, he was groomed for it.

"Takikage kun has a point, the villager despise the beast. Several homes where demolished by her Inago (Locusts) summonings in a fit of rage." A rather vile woman sneers; her house being one of the homes. The women was dressed more for a brothel than a council meeting, but everyone knew why she was on the council.

"May I remind you, Pansuke chan, it is Takikage sama. Also, Fuu chan was within her right to defend herself, you can't hold a Kunoichi responsible for property damage; that is an issue you will want to discuss with your insurance company. Even though shinobi/kunoichi insurnace is steep, it covers such damages." Shibuki says, putting the skimpily clad woman in her place.

"Takikage kun, when you lose your virginity, I will address you as Takikage sama." Pansuke says with a giggle as snickers fill the room. Despite himself, Shibuki blushes.

"Just like a child to believe in shinobi legends, the Pesuto is a myth! This is just some new clan that is trying to gain yet another jinchuriki under there control. Shimaru Danzo, Shinobi no Yami (The Darkness of Shinobi) is a well known militant and archaic views probably has turned their jinchuriki into a killing machine!" another middle aged man screams, getting murmurs to echo throughout the cave.

Hitsuji(Ram),Uma (Horse),Tori (Bird)! "Mizu no Tatsumaki! (Tornado of Water)" Shibuki declares, utilizing the water in the cave to create a spinning water twister than stuns the council members silent. Canceling the ninjutsu, Shibuki clears his throat.

"It sounds like you are the one caught up in old legends, Akogi san. Let's think about this, if Shimary san really turned their jinchuriki into a oni nin, wouldn't they have showcased its abilities to the world? After the Kyuubi's attack, they would have to put on a strong front to keep enemy nations off their doorstep. I consider this exchange as them giving Fuu chan a decent place to live, besides this vile village that treats a hero like a pariah! As this village's kage, it is my duty to ensure our village's thrives and our best bet is to give them Fuu and get some jutsus to add to our ranks." Shibuki says, his father's spirit emits from him.

"But Takikage sama, the girl has two of Takigakure's most powerful weapons! She is both the Jinchuriki for the Nanabi, a high ranked Bijuu and the only wielder of the Jiongu (Earth Grudge Fear), our village's most powerful kinjutsu! What could this Apollo possibly give us to replace such a lose?" a thin and tall man asks. Shibuki calmly opens a scroll, one of the sample scrolls Apollo sent in advanced.

"Well according to this scroll, Apollo san has given us Kimera no Jutsu (Chimera Technique), Chakura no Nawa (Chakra Rope), Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu, (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique) Uramiame, (Grudge Rain) and Suiton: Hahonryū (Water Release: Tearing Torrent) to name a few." Shibuki says simply, to say the council was shocked was an understatement.

"Why none of those jutsu are below A rank, I known two to be kinjutsu! That along with an alliance with the strongest Hidden Village in possible the Five Shinobi Nations is more than far. All those who agree to give one Fuu over to Konoha." the thin and tall man says, raising his hand in agreement. The cave is filled with a chant of "I" as most of the council raise their hands in agreement.

"All opposed." Shibuki says, but only Akogi raises his hand.

"Nah." Akogi says, but soon puts his hand down.

"Then we are in agreement. Apollo san, along with his escorts will arrive in a matter of days, so until then we are dismissed." Shibuki says before dismissing the council.

**Meanwhile, with Fuu...**

Fuu, the infamous Nanabi Jinchuriki, was deep inside the huge tree that centered the village. Hardly anyone ever came to the tree, so it was the perfect place to practice her skills. Fuu is a beautiful young Kunoichi with roasted chestnut skin, short mint green hair with a small orange clip, that matches her eyes. She is dressed in short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath; both seemed to show off and yet conceal her developing B cup breasts. Long white armlets, with her Taki Hitai-ate on her right arm, and fishnet shorts and a short white apron skirt. On top of her head, balances a glass cylinder with a wild yet calm red chakra bubbling inside it. Fuu was deep entranced, channeling her Bijuu's chakra into the glass cylinder with the Nanabi's assistance.

**"Easy Fuu, keep your head in the game! You can't rely on the Rakkī Sebun (Lucky Seven) Chōmei forever!" **the Nanabi says inside Fuu's mind. Fuu didn't let it distract her as she continued to channel the Bijuu's chakra into the glass.

_"Konchuusaishuu (Insect Collecting)" _Fuu chants mentally, something she learned from a friend of hers. The woman, one of the Takigakure's personal Anbu, had disappeared from the village and had been declared dead by the council; but Fuu refused to believe that! The Nanabi chakra calls various mushi (insects) of all kinds: from butterflies and moths, to ants, bees and wasps, even grasshoppers and mantis crowd around Fuu. Due to the Bijuu she holds, mushi were seen as spawns of the demon bitch and instantly crushed. Mushi sought refuge with Fuu and Fuu saw the mushi as kindred spirits. Plus she could use them to gather intel on the villagers; she despised them almost as much as they despised her.

**"Fuu sama, according to the antlions, the council has decided to give you to Konohagakure in exchange for powerful jutsu and an alliance." **a mantis says to her. Fuu tightens her fists so hard her knuckles turn white, would these fools ever give her break! She knew it was only a matter of time before Taki learned of her fate and cheer that the "Demon" would no longer be in their village; as if they ran the place! Tear threatened to spill from her eyes as Fuu disappears in splash of water via Suiton: Shunshin to the only place she felt safe and content.

Reappearing inside the village caverns, Fuu walks over to a pool and submerges herself inside tunnels, leading to her haven in Taki. Swimming gracefully through the cave tunnel, Fuu emerges in one of the more enchanted parts of Takigakure. Thanks to the energy from the Tree above, the cave gleamed with natural gem encrusted stalagmites and drops of Eiyu no Mizu soaked the cave walls. A slab of stone with some memorial gems around it lies in the center of the cave, with a Hummingbird Anbu mask. The Hummingbird mask has one green horizontal line on each cheek and two long green feathers with brown stripes. Etched into the slab reads,

"Here lies Alexandros Noel, proud Kunoichi, great friend and sensei; may your spirit rest in peace."

Fuu picks up the Hummingbird mask and holds it close to her bust as tears fall from her face.

_Noel nee chan, if only you were here! You wouldn't let them sell me to some village." _Fuu says, trying to reign in her emotions like her nee chan taught her. Noel had taught Fuu the ways of the Kunoichi, from the Silent Way, to ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and the basics in fuuinjutsu; even though she had little luck with the art. Noel had long showed Fuu her twin nature affinities of doton and suiton, though she seemed to lean more towards doton. She was always nice to Fuu and would defend her from Taki villagers, but she had been gone for so long...

**"Fuu sama, not all is lost. It turns out, one of the people who are coming to get you is the patriarch of Noel sama's clan and is being escorted by Konohagakure's own Jinchuriki. The patriarch is interested in having you join the clan, by having you marry the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki." **an antlion informs Fuu. To say she was shocked was an understatement, could this all be Noel's doing; even in Death she found a way to help Fuu. To think Fuu would not only leave the glares and the senseless hatred of this place behind and have someone who understood her pain. Noel often told her of the treatment other Jinchuriki received from their village and remembers hearing tales of Konoha's Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

_"I wonder if he's as strong as Noel nee chan said it was. If he is, then he better be cute; there's no way my man would be some ugly baka." _Fuu says mentally before clearing her head of such thoughts. Giving the Hummingbird mask a deep hug, Fuu gets up to leave, only to sense a presence nearby thanks to her mushi.

"I had a feeling you'd be here. This is the place you and Noel chan first met." Shibuki says, walking up to Fuu and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Fuu smiles sadly at the moment of her first encounter with the Alexandros clansman...

**Flashback four years ago, Fuu age: Ten...**

The village of Takigakure was in a state of paranoia, a mysterious light shinned from deep within Taki's underwater caves. Inside the Takikage's office, a mixture between a bait shop, with a giant hook hanging above on the ceiling, and a office, one Fuu found herself standing at attention. As Takigakure's Jinchuriki, Fuu was tasked with finding out what the light was and if it were hostile. With Takigakure being a small village, they couldn't afford to lose any of their shinobi, except Fuu.

"Fuu chan, since the light seems to be coming from your hideout, I am sending you to investigate it. Please be careful Shibuki kun would be devastated if anything happened to you." The current Takigakure, Bakufu, said with both authority and concern. He always hated sending a ten year old girl out on missions, even if said girl was easily Chunnin level.

"Hai Takikage sama." Fuu said with her poker face revealing nothing; just a blank stare. Vanishing in a splash of water, Fuu appeared inside one of Taki's caves and dove right into the cave pools before swimming in the cave tunnels. Once she made it to her hideout, what she found was the a beautiful sandy brown skinned woman with black wavy curly hair and emerald green eyes.

"By order of the Takikage, you are under arrest and to be brought to the Investigation Discovery (ID) Department for further questioning." Fuu said, eyes narrowed as she removes the glass cylinder from her back and rises it above her head. Channeling a tail of Nanabi's chakra into the glass cylinder, the entire object glows with an ominous red. The chakra bubbles and forms a Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle,

"Hiden: Kabutomushi Kuchiyose no jutsu! (Secret Tradition: Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle Summoning Technique)" Fuu roared, opening the top lid, the Kabutomushi flies out of the glass cylinder before it expands twenty feet and Fuu hops on its back. Commanding the Kabutomushi to charge, soars into the air and rushes the intruder with its horn ready to gore.

_"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Great Forest_ Technique)" the woman chanted mentally, before sending Mokuton chakra into the cave and controls the roots from the tree above to pin the Kabutomushi in the head, Fuu is forced to leap off her summon as the Bijuu chakra returns to Fuu. Before she can even make hand seals, the intruder coils the roots around Fuu and places a restriction seal to successfully constrict her.

"You shouldn't move, the roots from the Great tree combined with my Mokuton chakra is draining the Bijuu's chakra from you, why don't we just talk. My name is Alexandros Noel and you?" Noel asked, a warm smile graced her face. Fuu warily looks into Noel's eyes, turning to find any deceit in her words; only to find none.

"I...I'm Fuu." Fuu said, the small traces of warmth in her voice surprised even herself...

**Flashback ends...**

"She was a great woman, Fuu. Otousan used to tell me how safe he and the village where under her watchful eye. Plus her Mokuton helped build some many homes that were destroyed during some of your... Training." Shibuki says.

"I imagine you're here to tell me I'll be leaving Takigakure in a few days." Fuu says.

"I shouldn't be surprised. You were always well informed, I suppose you would have to to live here, but yes. I think this is the best for not only Takigakure, but you as well. The patriarch for the Alexandros clan wants to add you to his clan and to recover any of Noel's personal affects. You'll finally be with people who can look passed Nanabi and understand you. I also hear the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is rather handsome." Shibuki says with a smile. At the mention of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Fuu smiles with a blush.

"Well why don't you tell me about him?" Fuu says, unable to resist daydreaming about, perhaps, the strongest of the Jinchuriki. Shibuki and Fuu spend the next few hours talking about what little information he has on Naruto, causing Fuu to laugh at points, cry and even get a small nose bleed; things were looking up for the Nanabi Jinchuriki...

**With Team Seven...**

Team Seven were travelling to Takigakure, the sun having longed settled down for the day and Kakashi decided it was time to rest. Setting up camp, the party of five decide to stay in the wooded area of Hi no kuni (Fire Country) tonight and head out for Takigakure in the morning.

"Alright team, we should reach Taki's waterfall in three days." Kakashi says, judging by their current rate.

"That's only because some of us can't use Ki Nobori no Shugyō." Apollo says, looking Sasuke and Sakura dead in the eye. Sakura, for her part, looks down in shame, while Sasuke just hns and turns away.

"You know he has a point, why don't we teach them now? Alright you two follow me!" Anko says before grabbing them both and dragging them away.

"Well with those two gone, we can finally get to business!" Apollo says, unsealing a grey furred scroll and tossing it to Kakashi.

"Amira chan told me all is forgiven with you, so I thought I'd extend the hand of friendship and include you in a growing franchise. These are special scrolls designed to receive and keep track of your missions. The minute a mission of your level is available, the scroll will release vibrating chakra to inform you. Not only that, but the scroll as another feature." Apollo explains, placing another scroll, this one gold rimmed on the ground as seals spill from it and mark the ground before disappearing.

"What are those fuuin otuosan, they look like the kanji for shunshin." Naruto says, recognizing the seals on the ground.

"Good eye for detail Naruto kun, you're right. You see, these scrolls have the ability to store the user's chakra and then plant a marker for the user to use in order to shunshin to where ever the mark is; of course this is a B rank version of the shunshin, so only Tokubetsu Jonin and above can use these, but it still saves us on traveling. I have a few of these markers in Konoha, though it'd probably kill me to use it from Takigakure to Konohagakure." Apollo says with a nervous chuckle. Kakashi agrees, accepting the scroll and placing it in his pouch. Naruto wasn't buying it though, the whole Apollo not being able to go from country to country; that was bullshit.

"You're not sleeping until you can both walk up and down the tree ten times and I don't want to hear any bitching!" Anko demands from her pupils. It was going to be a long long day for the last Uchiha and his Haruno follower...

* * *

Well I didn't meet my 8k word count, but 7k is close enough I guess and I definitely lengthen the story!

Fuu: I'm finally in the story!

LS67: Honestly, writing for you was fun! I even got to give a little background into Taki, which might surface again haha. I can't believe no one uses you more often Fuu, you're real cute and you add a bit of exoticism to Naruto.

Fuu: Awwww LS kun, you're making me blush!

Naruto: Ay stop stealing my harem girls!

LS67: I can compliment the fairer sex thank you! Anyway, read and review!


	23. Chapter 23

LS67: Here's another chapter hot off the brain!

Fuu: Well someone is putting in the effort!

LS67: Let's just say I have a lot planned for you in Konoha, Fuu *smiles from ear to ear*

Anko: Are you trying to take my man?

Fuu: Heavens no Anko chan, I have my own. Foxy fella by the name of Naruto.

Anko: He's my man too!

Fuu: We all know I'm the main bitch in this series. The rest of you are just bottom bitches.

Collection of the harem ladies: WHHHHHHHHHHAAT!

Fuu: Don't act like you didn't know. Hello, I'm a Jinchuriki like he is, I connect to him on a level none of you could even imagine. None of you know me, what I been through and had to do to get where I was to right here! *Unleashes Jiongu, except inside of black threads, Fuu's are blue*

Fuu**: START THE DAMN SHOW...**

LS67:I don't own Naruto...

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

Hand seals, including the nine levels of power

True Shinobi

* * *

A day had passed since Team Seven made camp at the border of Hi no Kuni and yet they hadn't left. Reason being, Anko was tired of going on "civilian" route and was determined to teach Sasuke and Sakura the Ki Nobori no Shugyō. Sure, Sakura had it her first try, but once Anko noticed she could only make it to the first limb, she had Sakura climb further to increase her small reverses. The great Uchiha sama could barely make it to the first limb, only going up ten steps before he was forced off. The rest of Team Seven simply went about their own thing. While the two temes worked on old material, Naruto and Apollo were meditating, Dontez was using his shi wan to make different sculptors. First he made a hollow head, then he would mush it and make an entire arm and hand, before mushing it up and making another body part. Kakashi, well he was catching up on some Icha Icha before Anko returned.

The once crisp blue skies were beginning to lose their luster and the night creeps its way into the horizon. The setting sun burned the sky orange, bringing with it, Apollo last chance to feel the sun's rays on his bronze skin. Naruto stops meditating and pulls out the scroll his kaasan gave him. Unrolling the huge scroll, Naruto checks the seals that store his inventory safely away to see if Angel had decided to take more than his clothes.

_"Let's see, crystals check, kunai/shuriken check, instant ramen *_stomach growls* _Oooh big check. Talisman check, Custom made tags check, dagger, scythe and wakizashi check; Ten chan would kill me weapons at home... Ah here's something to pass the time!" _Naruto says mentally, a goofy smile plastered on his face. Placing his hand on the seal, Naruto unseals a training scroll and closes the huge scroll before sealing it back up. Sitting in full lotus, Naruto opens his training scroll,

"So this is a fuuton chakra building exercise. It's a B rank training method, where the user must perform push ups, only they can't use their hands? That makes no sense! How the hell can you do a no handed push up?" Naruto asks. Hearing his adoptive son's plight, Apollo stops meditating and walks over to Naruto, before taking the scroll and giving it a glance. Once he has it down, Apollo puts both hands behind his back and falls forward. Just before he hits the ground, Apollo gathers chakra from his lungs and molds it into fuuton chakra in his mouth. His cheeks bulge for a second before Apollo exhales a unleashes a gust of wind with enough power to keep him from airborne. With one more push, Apollo is lifted back onto his feet.

"There ya go Naruto kun, it's simple. All you have to do his use fuuton chakra to push yourself up before he hit the ground. It's a great way to increase your own nature affinity and get in tune with the wind within; remember you must go with the flow." Apollo says before leaving Naruto to the task at hand. Naruto follows his otuosan's lead and begins to do the fuuton push ups. Despite how simple Apollo made it, the exercise was anything but simple as Naruto soon discovered. When he adds too little ground, but if he adds too much he rockets himself on his back painfully. The area around Naruto soon is filled with body prints and craters as Naruto fails again and again at the exercise. Getting frustrated, Naruto meditates to calm his raging mind.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon to be teaching nature manipulation? That's a Jonin level skill after all, we should be focusing them more on the basics. Can Naruto kun and Dontez san perform the Suimen Hokō no Gyō (Water Surface Walking Practice)?" Kakashi asks, finding it odd Naruto would be training in nature manipulation. Not only that, but he had never heard of such a bizarre fuuton training method that has the user do push ups with only fuuton chakra.

"Sure can, I taught it to them about two years ago, they're at the point where they can fight on the water's surface for two hours without a break." Apollo says, before he opens a Choujikuu Shifuto and pulls out a pipe. Lighting the contents of the pipe with a basic katon jutsu, Apollo enjoys taking a few deep tokes before exhaling a cloud of thick smoke; too thick to be tobacco.

"Apollo san, what are you smoking?" Kakashi asks with narrowed eyes, as a Jonin, he was familiar with just about every drug there was and his keen sense of smell told him what it was.

"Why ask if you know what it is? Besides, it's not illegal for me to be using this; we're out in the woods." Apollo says taking another deep toke.

"Yep, that's the good shit right there! Wanna hit?" Apollo offers, but Kakashi declines. Sure, having marijuana in the woods wasn't illegal, but it was in Konohagakure. If any drug is found in a shinobi's system during their Physical, the guilty party could lose their shinobi license; no way in HELL Kakashi was going to risk that over some plant.

"Tsk lame, AY Anko chan, I got that good good!" Apollo calls.

Meanwhile, Anko watches her two "best" pupils run halfway up the tree, before either falling off (Sakura) or being blasted off (Sasuke). With a shake off her head, Anko prepares a verbal insult, before hearing and smelling what Apollo was offering. Leaving a Kage Bunshin to watch over the maggots, Anko shunshins over to Apollo and koos at his pipe.

"Mmmmm definitely smells like the good good, I'd say it's imported from Kusagakure. I don't know if I should partake, I have a Physical in two days." Anko says with a shrug, before she can walk away Apollo digs into his pocket and pulls out a tear d

"So do I, all I do is drink this here Elixir from Benisu Shima and it clears my system clean." Apollo says, tossing Anko the vial. Anko swiftly catches before kawarimi it with the pipe. Anko takes one deep toke, letting the intoxicating aroma dazzle her tongue and hit her system. Letting out a few coughs, Anko pats her chest as tears fall from her eyes.

"Aww looks like Anko chan is a light weight!" Apollo says, taking the pipe away from the Kunoichi. Kakashi just shakes his head and buries himself in Icha Icha as the two adults hit the pipe until the contents are ashed out.

"Of course, I'm such a baka!" Naruto says face palming himself before using Kage Bunshin to summon one hundred replicas of himself.

"Alright troops I want you all to break into teams of twenty five. Team one, you will practice cutting a leaf in half with fuuton chakra. Team two, you will practice fuuton push ups. Team three, you will practice whirling fuuton chakra in the palm of your hand to create a vortex and team four will spin a senbon on each finger. Now move out!" Naruto demands as the Kage Bunshin get to work. The first team leap into the trees and grab a leaf before cupping their hands and visual their chakra as two blades grinding against one another. The process is slow, but the leaves they hold gradual are cut, but not down the middle like Naruto wants; some cut from side to side and others are cut perpendicular. The second team has a even harder time with the fuuton pushups, it's clear to Naruto that exercise calls for more Kage bunshin as plumes of smoke erupt in the field. Still, the information passed onto Naruto not only helps him, but helps the other Narutos with their tasks as well. The third team seemed to have the most luck with their exercise, by spinning their chakra in a steady funnel, the Narutos are able to form golfball sized twisters in their hands, but increasing it is harder than it seems. Adding too much would cause a mini tornado to dispel the clone, but too little and the twister would dissipate.

"Amazing, he not only knows how to perform the Kage Bunshin, but he knows the secret as well. With Naruto's insane chakra capacity and zen like stamina to maintain so many bunshin for an extended period of time, he must learn and train at a much reduced time frame." Kakashi says, staring in awe at all the Narutos tackling the three exercises at once. Those training methods took even Jonin weeks to just understand and yet here was Naruto figuring it out in hours.

"I know right? I taught em that when he was just ten years old! I remember it like it was yesterday..." Apollo says, his intoxicated mind subconsciously unleashes a genjutsu that captures both Kakashi and Anko in its illusion.

"Whooooa Apollo kun... What was in that pipe, I'm tripping out..." Anko says entranced, slightly swaying from side to side...

**Flashback, Naruto age: Ten...**

A ten year old Naruto, and a rugged looking Apollo stare each other down.

"Alright Naruto kun, before we can move onto the next level, I have to make sure you have mastered the basics. Show me, the Silent Way." Apollo commanded, Naruto instantly faded out of existence and hid in the shadows. Naruto focused his chakra into a thin cloak and completely masked his scent and chakra signature. Slinking through the shadows, Naruto launched a thrust kick at Apollo's head, but it is easily blocked.

"You're still too green for me, but to Shinobi/Kunoichi of great arrogance or Chunin level, you would get the drop on them and remember, you must always strike to kill." Apollo said, tossing Naruto back to the other side of the clearing.

"I don't know otuosan. I understand, if its life or death, or when the person is truly evil, but what if I can convince them to my way of thinking?" Naruto asked, rubbing his sore bottom from its crash landing.

"You mean turn a enemy into a friend? You are learning Naruto kun. The greatest minds know that peace is truly the best solution. You are ready mentally for the next level, but can you do, kawarimi!" Apollo said, before tossing a throwing knife at Naruto,

Mi (Snake) _"Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale Palm)" _Apollo chanted, once his hands clasped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. The gale carries the throwing knife and increases its speed several fold! Naruto instinctively uses the kawarimi to replace himself with a log, the knife slices through the wood and continued to travel even still. Before Naruto could relax, another Reppusho was fired and this time carried dozens of throwing knives! Naruto used kawarimi ten times to dodge all but two knives, that stabbed into his leg and knocked him off his feet from the force. Naruto gritted his teeth to seal in his scream of agony; the knives almost took off his legs!

"You can kawarimi ten times, that's easily a genin level skill. Good enough I suppose, show me Byakko Henge (Spiritual or white Fox Transformation)." Apollo commanded. Naruto sent a shot of yokai through his system and visualized himself to look exactly like the Yondaime Hokage. Apollo inspects the transformation,

"A complete shape shift. It's perfect right down to the detail... Can you turn into a woman?" Apollo asked.

Hitsuji (Ram) "Kitsune Oiroke no Jutsu! (Fox Sexy Technique)" Naruto roared, a plume of smoke enveloped him. Adding the same amount of yokai into the jutsu, Naruto's body shape shifted into that of a beautiful, nude woman. Her blonde hair was long and flowing, being tied into two (Sailor Moon) pigtails and her pair of blonde fox ears. Her seductive body was concealed only briefly by smoke before it is lifted and revealed a full blown female in her prime. Apollo can't help but whistle,

"Damn, how do you even know what a vagina is?" Apollo asked, I mean it was perfect! Giving Naruto? a punch in the arm, the henge doesn't dispel.

"I walked in on you and kaasan once..." Naruto admitted grimly. Apollo blushed, upon closer inspection, the body looked exactly like Amira's except the skin was milky white instead of caramel brown.

"You can drop the henge... We're not going to tell your mother... As a reward, I'm going to teach you the Kage Bunshin." Apollo said...

**Flashback end...**

"Impossible! You mean to tell me he can actually transform into another person, regardless of gender?" Kakashi asks skeptically. After all, Henge was nothing more than an illusion, to actual change physically was unheard of.

"Sooo what position did he catch you two in?" Anko asks with a devilish smile, wanting to know details.

"Reverse cowgirl." Apollo replies not finding a reason to hide it from the curious woman; he had nothing to be ashamed of. Anko whistles, _"Note to self, ask Amira chan for ALL the wet details." _

"No wonder Kit kun is so... Mature." Anko says, finding just the right word to describe the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Based on what she's seen so far, the twelve and a half young man held himself with a confident air. He emits a calm, yet robust wind with each step he took. It was easy for her to admit the Kit held her attention more than most males; he was just so much fun!

_"Calling on Anko, he's nine years your junior! **But that just makes it more**_** fun!"** Anko argues with her **Inner** **Seductress.**

"Old enough to die for your village, old enough to enjoy some of life's pleasures. Amira chan wants to wait until Naruto kun is thirteen to be considered a true shinobi. When I turned thirteen, my obasan (aunt) arranged for a older woman to take my virginity. She just showed my picture to some friends and said, 'Would you pop his cherry?'" Apollo recalls with a chuckle; ah those were the days, back when he was still mortal. Anko looks intrigued, wanting to know more about this woman.

"What was her name, otuosan?" Naruto asks, having made seventy five Kage Bunshin to tackle the fuuton push up exercise, and hearing his otuosan's story.

"Countess Alexandrine Grande Celica Alexandros, a lot to say I know, but I just called her Countess. She was my Handler, or sensei if you will and a damn brutal one. Once she left me in the jungle for four months and I had to bury myself alive, just to go to sleep. Damn Hebis, no offense and Sarus, but once I turned thirteen and lost my virginity, she allowed me to pretty much run my own life." Apollo says.

"No wonder Naruto kun is boderline perverted. Your vulgar actions in front of children is appalling, but when you're raised in the jungle, you behave as such." Kakashi says, finding his Icha Icha strangely boring and places it in his pouch.

"I suppose reading smut in front of them isn't classified as vulgar. Or maybe showing up to meetings two hours later is the best example a Jonin can show to his genin." Apollo retorts.

"It's better that blatantly engaging in sexual activities while a child was present; you could have locked the door, _Fuuinjutsu Master_." Kakashi retorts back, saying fuuin jutsu master with obvious saracasm.

"Well I wouldn't expect a minute man like you, **Kakashi** (Scarecrow haha) to understand sexual conquest. When you and your woman are hot, and sweaty, the arms of lust and passion gripping you both so damn tightly! You tend to lose yourself and of Amira, I heard a rather interesting tale." Apollo says, his tone slowly goes from joking to dark and deadly... Before they can blink, Apollo is in Kakashi's face, glaring down at him.

"Oh?" Kakashi asks, sensing the looming chakra, but stands his ground.

"Come on guys, we shouldn't be fighting..." Anko says, until **Inner Seductress **strikes! Anko stealthily nudges Kakashi, who roughly bumps into Apollo and shit hits the fan. Apollo's centuries of training take over and in the blink of an eye, he jabs Kakashi in the face. Kakashi doesn't even have time to kawarimi, his head is thrusted back and crashes into the ground before bouncing off the ground in a tumble. On the second roll, Kakashi rights himself just in time to see Apollo pull out a dagger.

"This is awful, you both are Jonin, you should set a better example..." Anko says, but **Inner Seductress **strikes again by arming Kakashi with a kunai. In less than a second, sparks fly as their blades clash! Their hands become blurs, the sparks flying at such speeds they almost blind you. By this point, Sakura and Sasuke are drawn to the battle, left wondering what happened while they were training.

"Lame ass ninja." Apollo taunts, their duel stops, both struggling for dominance.

"Junkie Kage rijekuto(reject)." Kakashi retorts, before they both shunshin to opposite sides of the field.

"Hahahaha ah Kakashi san. You're a real piece of work I'll give you that. Son of Konoha no Shiroi Kiba, copied over a thousand jutsus; impressive. Now here's the difference between the two of us. You've copied over a thousand jutsus, I've made over a thousand. You spend all your time stealing other people's work, that when it comes down to it, you only have, what one original jutsu? I'll make a deal with you, I'll only use my original jutsus and you can use whatever you want." Apollo dares,

Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sah! _"Choujikuu Tama! (Super Dimensional Ball)" _Apollo chants mentally. In the palm of his free hand, a ball of Cosmic chakra spirals into a black vortex.

_"Is that a Rasengan?... No... No it's different... It's almost like a black hole?.. No that's impossible! I can't let that touch me." _Kakashi analyzes before going through hand seals of his own,

_"I could just throw this at him right now... But I'll let him put up a fight, I want a challenge after all." _Apollo says mentally, just watching Kakashi go through hand seals in almost slow motion.

Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake,Tiger "Suiton: Suijinheki! (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)" Kakashi roars, his cheeks bulge from the suiton chakra he had built during the hand seals. He spews a fence of water that crashes towards Apollo, who stands firm. Giving his Choujikuu Tama an underhanded throw, the tama soars towards the Suijinheki and, to Kakashi's horror, completely vacuums it into the ball. The now Suijinheki Tama soars towards a defenseless Kakashi and slams him with twice the force of water. The tidal stream washes Kakashi deep into the woods, before he finally is stopped by slamming into a tree.

Apollo's not done yet, opening up four Choujikuu Shifuto, two in Kakashi's face and two in front of his fists, Apollo goes through mandras, (hand seals)

Rin, Kyo! _"Choujikuu Kasairyuu __Kobushi!(Super Dimensional Pyroclastic Volcanic Eruption Fists)"_ Apollo chants mentally. In his fists, the blazing red flames of survival dance before he slams them deep into the ground. The flames melt the dirt and rock deep underground, heating the grass above and setting it ablaze. When Apollo frees his hands, they are covered in molten earth and the red flames keep it hot! Putting both hands into the holes, Team Seven can hear Kakashi's screams of agony deep in the forests. On Kakashi's end, the molten hands touch his chest and face, before he goes up in smoke.

"Allow the Seikitaikae to teach you the advanced ways of the shinobi. The first, I showed you which is my nintaijutsu. All me to show you kagejutsu..." Apollo says, Kakashi appears in a shunshin, snap kick ready to strike him in the head. At the last minute, Apollo vanishes in a plume of darkness, Kakashi's kick only hitting air. Kakshi removes his Hitai-ate and reveals the Sharingan, scanning his surroundings.

_"Impossible! The Sharingan is a kekkai genkai of the Uchiha! How can Kakashi sensei have one? Did... Did he steal it?" _Sasuke ponders looking on in both awe and hatred; that should be his power!

_"Nintaijutsu, doesn't Dontez san use that as well? No Apollo san's is different, we never learned this in the Academy!" _Sakura ponders looking on in utter confusion.

"Kick his ass otuosan!" Naruto cheers for Apollo, knowing that once his father got started, there was no stopping him.

Suddenly, three Apollos appear in three different angles around Kakashi. One Apollo aims a flying jab at Kakashi's throat, another aims a flying snap kick at Kakashi ribs and the last Apollo does a leg swipe. Thanks to the Sharingan, Kakashi sees the attack in time to dodge the leg swipe and block both strikes. All three Apollo's smirk, before using Kai, and unleashing hailstorms of blades. Kakashi quickly kawarimi's with a log, which is destroyed instantly. Appearing in a nearby tree, Kakashi sighes in relief,

_"What kind of Kage Bunshin was that?" _Kakashi ponders, but he doesn't have time to seek an answer. Before his very eyes, Apollo's head appears out of nowhere, his body no where in sight! What was worse, Kakashi's Sharingan couldn't see any illusions.

"Next lesson: Ningenjutsu." Apollo says, sticking his head in a hole, Team Seven could see him perform a mandra,

Rin! _"Magan: Kushin Bokei (Demonic Illusion: Pain Matrix)" _Apollo chants mentally. Chains erupt from Apollo's mouth, then turn into Spawn heads that roar towards Kakashi, but thanks to the Sharingan, Kakashi can see right through it. Suddenly, Apollo's headless body, stabs Kakashi in the side with his dagger. Kakashi grunts in pain, seeing the blood leak from the physical wound.

_"He used a double layer genjutsu to keep my attention away from the real threat." _Kakashi ponders, until the unthinkable happens! The genjutsu induced Spawn chains become real and slink inside Kakashi's body via his wound. Kakashi can't hold back the screams of agony any more as the Spawn wiggle and devour Kakashi's insides.

Team Seven watches as Kakashi screams and tries to claw his body, taking off his clothes.

"What the hell is wrong with Kakashi, I thought genjutsu couldn't work on a Sharingan." Anko says with a giggle.

"That's otuosan's ningenjutsu, Magan: Kushin Bokei." Naruto says, before anyone can ask questions, Apollo appears next to Naruto.

"It's simple really, by inflicting pain to my foe, I can send my chakra into the Nociceptor of their bodies. The Nociceptor are responsible for the perception of pain. Once my chakra is inside the body, it has easier access to the brain where it can do one of two things: Convert to Inton (Yin Release) and produce a genjutsu directly to the brain or convert into one of the other nature affinities, thus it being referred to as ningenjutsu." Apollo explains what's going happening to Kakashi.

"Was that really necessary Apollo dono?" Dontez asks, having experienced that hell during his torture conditioning.

"He tried to kill my wife with a S rank jutsu. He should be happy, I don't turn my chakra into katon chakra and burn his head from the inside out." Apollo says, opening a Choujikuu Shifuto and his pipe; definitely needing it to calm down. Lighting the pipe, Apollo takes deep tokes before exhaling deeply. Deciding Kakashi had enough, Apollo uses Kai to end the torment. Kakashi passes out from exhaustion,

"Naruto kun, makes four Kage Bunshin to carry Kakashi. Anko, we've wasted enough time here. We're setting off, if Uchiha san and Haruno san hold us back, I'll create a Kage Bunshin to make up time." Apollo says, before taking off into the trees and crossing the border into Takigakure no Sato.

_"Dammit, I only had enough time to teach them how to travel through the trees for about two hours... Oh well." _"You heard the client, move out Team Anko!" Anko says, before taking off after Apollo. Naruto makes four Kage Bunshin, that pick up Kakashi by his limbs as they all race towards Anko and Apollo, along with the rest of team seven. Team Seven travel through the trees of Takigakure, finding them thicker and more lustrous than in Hi no Kuni. The pine trees were even moist, making travel difficult for Sakura, who trips and falls on a slippery branch. Sasuke, being behind the other members of team seven, saw her fall and regretfully catches her.

"Sasuke kun... Y-you save me!" Sakura says with hearts in her eyes, which break once Sasuke opens his mouth.

"Maybe if you were stronger I wouldn't have to waste chakra saving you. With the moist trees, you have to apply even more chakra than normal. Now get up, I need to have a word with the Alexandros patriarch." Sasuke says, the power he could obtain through the tutelage of a supposed kage was too big to miss. Sakura dejectedly follows behind Sasuke, too heartbroken to even speak. After a few hours of traveling, Sakura was thankful to see the end of the forest and the start of a lustrous green fields with a river. In the distance, they see the famed waterfall cliff, rumored to lead to Takigakure. Stepping onto the green field, Sakura drops to her knees, panting deeply from exerting herself. Sasuke doesn't say anything, but his brow is coated in sweat, the other members look ready to go.

"Alright, Team Seven, once we get to the entrance, everyone will have to wait until I clear things up with the guard." Apollo says, everyone agrees; seeing as it was standard protocol when visiting foreign villages. Apollo creates a Kage Bunshin, that slings Sakura on his shoulder as they all race across the fields towards Takigakure. The closer the team got, the more they could see and smell the powerful waterfall and the lake it produces. Once they reach the shores of Takigakure, Apollo walks on the water and waits in front of the crashing waterfall. Appearing in splashes of water, Shibuki, Fuu and two Taki Anbu, one with a fish mask and the other with a turtle mask, surround Apollo.

"Ah Alexandros dono, nice to finally meet in person. I am Shibuki, Takikage of Takigakure." Shibuki says, appearing in the formal kage robes with a light green trim and the kanji for Taki in the center of the hat. Next to him is Fuu, who is dressed in a red battle kimono, with gold flowers and black dragonflies design, that stopped at her mid thigh. Her orange hairpin was replaced with kabutomushi hair pins. She felt awkward in the outfit, seeing as she had never wore anything like it before.

"This must be young Fuu, Noel has told me much about you. Though, she did tell me you'd never be caught dead in a kimono; even though it does look nice. I'm positive Naruto kun will like it." Apollo says with a warm smile. Fuu blushes, but still elbows Shibuki in the ribs; it was his idea to dress her this way.

"Well now that we've been introduced, allow me to escort you into our village." Shibuki says, before using Kai... Suddenly, the waterfall split down the middle and reveals the person sized entrance. Getting the cue, Team Seven walks onto the water, well all but Sakura, who is escorted via Apollo's shoulder. Sasuke, on the other hand, has other plans.

I (Boar), Inu (Dog), Tori (Bird), Saru (Monkey), Hitsuji (Ram)! "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Sasuke roars, before slamming his hand on the ground. A plume of smoke erupts and Basan emerges, with Sasuke riding him.

**"Ah Uchiha san, what do you want?" **Basan asks annoyed, he preferred not being summoned by the spoiled brat. The mix reactions between Team Seven were varied, Naruto was intrigued, never having heard of such a summon. Dontez was on his ass laughing, it seemed like the perfect match; chicken ass summoning giant chicken. Sakura had hearts in her eyes, knowing that Kuchiyose no jutsu was at least C rank! Anko just looked hungry, I mean it's not everyday you see a giant chicken.

"Show respect you vile poultry! Get me across this lake." Sasuke demands, Basan scoffs at the boy.

**"Respect is earned, which you have earned little of." **Basan spat, but it still easily races across the lake. The rest of Team Seven follows suit and they all enter Takigakure through a narrow cave. Once they're all through the cave, Team Seven is graced by quite the sight.

"Welcome to Takigakure." Shibuki says, no matter how many times he's seen it, it never stopped being beautiful. The village itself bases its architect on Southeast Asian aesthetics, and sits along a lake waterfront. The entire village was made of wood, and most houses were single story with some being two story. It is split in half by a river, with a longer bridge and building connecting the two sides.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Sakura says, completely mezmurized by the village, having never been to any other place besides Konoha. Fuu just scoffs,

"Yeah pretty, for all the other people of this village..." Fuu says under her breath, but Naruto hears her. He can see the entire story play out in Fuu's orange eyes. Ever since he first saw her, Naruto couldn't get Fuu out of his head and vice versa for Fuu. For the first time in either of their lives, they were face to face with someone with the same burden as them. Both were Jinchuriki, both were hated, if the glares from the villagers towards Fuu were any indication.

"Look at the oni, trying to look good for the Konoha shinobi. I always knew she as a harlot." a villager whispers, but is heard by the shinobi; Shibuki, Apollo, Anko, Naruto, Dontez and Fuu.

"They can have her, finally get the oni out of our lives." another villager says.

"I hear there will be a festival, celebrating the oni's departure!" a merchant says to one of his customers with a smile. Fuu tries her best to ignore it, but can't help the few tears that fall. Naruto's knuckles turn white, his angry barely controlled; it was like being in Konoha all over again. The hatred was thick and caused an ugly veil around the otherwise zen like village. The group walk across the bridge and into the large building, that is similar to their mission hall in Konoha.

"Alright Alexandros dono, if you and your fellow clansman will follow Fuu, she will lead you to the only thing of Noel chan's we have. After that, Alexandros dono, you will follow me to the Council's Chamber to discuss Fuu's departure." Shibuki says, Apollo nods and calls over Dontez and Naruto. Sasuke just hns, before dispelling Basan and staying with the group. Fuu leads the Alexandros group out of the building and towards a cave.

"I-it's just this way." Fuu says, directing the group to the cave entrance that would lead to the pool. She constantly fidgeted with her dress, not only not used to it, but embarrassed and uncomfortable at the same time. Seeing the clan patriarch of the clan Noel was a member of, was a bit overwhelming for Fuu. She could only hope the man could help her find her nee chan, Noel always said the man would stop at nothing to help a loved one. Once they enter the cave, Fuu checks with the mushi to make sure they weren't followed and was disappointed when one, Suien was identified.

"This is official clan business, I advise you to leave this cave, Suien." Fuu growls, as if on cue, Suien reveals himself. Suien had long spiky hair, dark eyes, and a goatee. He wore a dark blue jacket, grey pants, sandals, and a bandanna that held his hair out of his face.

"Someone has to make sure the Konoha shinobi are not harmed by the Nanabi." Suien says with distaste, making a move towards Fuu. Before he can get far, Naruto appears in front of him, with a dagger to his throat.

"You step any closer and I'll stain this cave with your blood, use said blood to draw fuuin on your corpse and seal your soul inside a pain riddled body." Naruto says darkly. Suien couldn't believe how fast the blonde was, one minute he was across the cave and the next, at his neck. The KI the blonde unleashed was insane and caused Suien to sweat bullets. Seeing his point as made, Naruto vanishes in a whirlwind and appears next to Fuu, his arm wrapped around her protectively. All the blood rushes to Fuu's face, no one besides Noel had ever been so close to her and NO ONE ever held her before. Her heart raced at the contact and she couldn't help but hold onto him to support her suddenly weak legs.

"Tsk, damn oni lover..." Suien says before disappearing in a splash of water. Once Naruto was sure Suien was gone, he looked at Fuu and through her orange eyes, he saw everything. The confusion, the joy, the loneliness her exotic eyes held; and he favorite color no less. Reluctantly, Naruto let her go and Fuu felt an odd sense of longing. With the threat gone, Fuu dives into the pool and the Alexandros group follow her. While underwater, Naruto converses with Kyuubi.

_"So Kyu kun, what can you tell me about the Nanabi?" _Naruto asks. It was a well known fact, that Jinchuriki acquire traits from their Bijuu. Naruto acquired advanced healing rate, something unique to Kyuubi and thus Naruto.

**"Well the Nanabi was always a happy, go-lucky kind of personality. Real fun loving and was the only Bijuu capable of flying. If I had to guess, I'd say the girl can fly; kind of kinky when you think about it." **Kyuubi, henged as a red scroll with a red slit eye on Naruto's side, says with a chuckle.

_"So Chomei kun, what do you know about the Kyuubi?" _Fuu asks her own Bijuu.

**"The Kyuubi? Real cynical and shrewd! Thinks its the best because it has the most tails! It was always a bitch trying to injure the prick, so I'd say the gaki gained insane stamina and accelerated healing." **Nanabi says, not really liking its fellow Bijuu. Fuu ponders, does the Jinchuriki match the Bijuu? Her and the Nanabi were more alike than she might like, but maybe that was just her? The blone Jinchuriki didn't seem like a prick, but then again they hadn't talk yet. Once they were out of the pool, Fuu led them to the makeshift memorial of Noel, though Naruto didn't even know they were in a cave. The way the water roll on Fuu's exotic chestnut skin and her kimono clung to reveal her shapely figure was... Well distracting to say the least. Never before had Fuu been "checked out" before, though she could see why girls from the village enjoyed it. Walking over to the Hummingbird mask, Fuu picks it up and hands it to Apollo.

"That's the mask she left me before... Her disappearance." Fuu says. Apollo gives the mask a once over, before handing it to Naruto.

"You know what to do." Apollo says, Naruto nods, before the red scroll explodes in a plume of smoke. When it dissipates, a one tailed Kyuubi is revealed, who sniffs the mask for scents.

**"Hahahahaha ahhahahahaha! Oh man the irony of it all! Thank you Kami!" **Nanabi roars with laughter at the sight of the great. The Kyuubi whispers something in Naruto's head, before henging back into his scroll form.

"We'll have to leave the cave to get anything; way too much moisture for Kyu to get anything." Naruto says. Apollo nods his head, before motioning everyone to gather around him and disappearing in a Choujikuu Shifuto. The group appear outside Takigakure, as Kyuubi henges to his Ichibi form, a lion sized kitsune, and sniffs the air. Getting something to the west, Kyuubi races towards the scent, with the others following close behind. Fuu hoped, beyond hope, that Noel was simply injured and couldn't get home until she recovered. Soon, the group were in the forests surrounding Takigakure and the devastation they saw crushed all hopes of Norl being fine. Derooted trees, trenches and craters were made from various jutsus; it looked like a war was waged. The Kyuubi stops, having hit a dead end as the scent led them to a clearing. Fuu tried to step into the clearing, but a barrier repelled her advances.

"Tennin Tomurai (Celestial Maiden Burial)." Apollo states.

"Tennin Tomurai?... You mean-" Fuu starts, tears in her eyes ready to fall.

"Yes... She is indeed dead. It's our clan's last resort jutsu, we seal our corpse deep underground and convert our chakra into senjutsu. Since our bodies are still, it can draw senjutsu in, the senjutsu then keeps the seal effective eternally; unless the seal is broken by a clan member." Apollo says, easily walking through the barrier and stops in the center. Focusing doton chakra deep underground, Apollo opens a six feet hole and the body of Alexandros Noel is revealed as he lifts her and lays her on the ground. Fuu couldn't contain herself as she ran towards the only person to ever show her kindness, besides the previous Takikage and Shibuki, and cried her heart out. She threw herself over her body, which was perfectly preserved thanks to the senjutsu gathered inside it. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't even begin to imagine life with her nee chan. Two strong and comforting hands hold her shoulders as Fuu sees Naruto to her right and Apollo to her left.

"Fuu... I know this is hard for you, but always know Noel loved you. She sent me reports about you just about every week telling me how happy she was to be your nee chan, and that if anything were to happen to her, to take you in. She made it clear what has to be done... Fuu, I need you to use the Jiongu on Noel's corpse." Apollo says. To say Naruto and Fuu were shocked was an understatement.

"Are you crazy? You want me to use that abomination of a kinjutsu on nee chan? Is this how the Alexandros treat their fallen, because Fuu don't do that!" Fuu roars in both outrage and disgust. Before either can blink, Apollo grabs Fuu by the kimono and leers into her eyes.

"I love every member of my clan. They are all a part of me and I won't let **anyone** question that love. Even though Noel's soul has left her body, she still lives on through me, through the clan and through you. Burying Noel is far too risky, do you know what an enemy nation could learn from her body? Normally we burn our fallen in ceremonial fire, but Noel specifically asked for this. She told me all about the Jiongu, which is why she used the Tennin Tomurai to preserve herself." Apollo explains, setting Fuu down gently.

"Noel nee chan wanted me to use the Jiongu on her?" Fuu asks dumbfolded. Takigakure always said the kinjutsu was evil and the fact Fuu had it only finalized Fuu being an oni. Apollo nods, before giving her back Noel's mask.

"Simply use the Jiongu in the mask and place it on Noel. The chakra threads from the Jiongu will break down all the dead flesh, and make a mold of her body. Thanks to her heart still being fresh, the Jiongu will be able to use Noel's Mokuton. It's the best kind of burial we can give her." Apollo explains, putting a comforting hand on Fuu's shoulder. Fuu snivels, trying to stop the tears from falling. She couldn't deny Apollo had a point and the thought of enemy forces turning her beautiful body into some lab rat sickened Fuu to no end. With a heavy sigh, Fuu uses the Jiongu as blue chakra threads seep from every pore of her body. Naruto and Dontez stare in a ghoulish awe as the threads pick up the mask and seemingly combine with it, before placing it on Noel's face. The Jiongu completely devours Noel in a swarm of chakra threads, that seemingly devour her body, before reconstructing it into the body of a human sized Hummingbird. Before they can say again, Kyuubi smells fire and blood coming from Takigakure as does Naruto and Apollo.

"Looks like we'll have to save this funeral for later, gather around everyone." Apollo says with authority as everyone does as commanded, the Hummingbird Jiongu included, and vanish via Choujikuu Shifuto

* * *

Damn, so close to 8k! Though, I felt this was the best place to leave off. Just want to annouce that the next chapter will end this short, yet important arc and then we'll get to the Wave arc.

Zabuza: Finally.

LS67: You know, I'm still debating on whether to kill you or not, Zabuza. You think about that the next time you wanna talk shit. Anyway read and review!


	24. Chapter 24

LS67: Onward to the next chapter and finally done with this arc!

Fuu: Well excuse me for being my own arc!

Ls67: Hey you know I enjoy writing your arc. I mean the Jiongu was always an awesome jutsu in my opinion and I figured why not give it to you? I mean it originated in Takigakure and even though Kakuzu is the only known user of the kinjutsu, there are no records saying other shinobi from Taki couldn't learn it.

Fuu: Aw thanks for not making me look like a rag-doll! And my Jiongu is, well beautiful almost! Can you imagine thousands of chakra threads coming from my body?

Anko: I can't wait for this arc to be over.

Fuu: Aww is someone jealous, Anko chan?

Anko: Jealous, of you? HA! I am Anko, the Seductress it's my job to turn men on.

Fuu: Yeah, you have to throw yourself on men, I let them come to me.

Anko: You little brat!

Zabuza: You're not REALLY going to kill me are you? I mean I have so much to offer to the Alexandros clan!

Ls67: Yeeeah on with the show!

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

The scene, Apollo and the others popped in on was hectic! Nuke nin from Amegakure, and Kusagakure were raiding the village, firing jutsus at the helpless villagers. Explosions and fires destroy the homes and shops of the village, sending the people into chaos as they try to find shelter. The entire village of Taki was under attack and they were completely unprepared for it.

"Jūha Shō (Beast Tearing Palm)" an Kusa nuke nin roars, unleashing a slashing blade of wind at a building and completely cuts it in half. Before the debris can crush some unfortunate villagers, Apollo shunshins above them and opens a Choujikuu Shifuto (Super Dimensional Shift) to send the debris safely away. Apollo creates fifty Kage Bunshin and orders them to protect as many villagers.

"Naruto, Fuu, you two will stay and defend the village as best you can. If you run into trouble, Naruto knows how to summon me. Dontez and I will go find your team, meet us at the Administration Building." Apollo orders, before he catches a kunai aimed for his head and tosses it back to its owner; right in the chest. Unfortunately for the owner, the kunai had an explosive tag attached to it and it exploded killing her instantly.

"Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot)" an Ame nuke nin, from a rooftop, roars firing a condensed ball of water at the young genin.

Tori (Bird), Tatsu (Dragon), Hitsuji (Ram), Tori (Bird), Saru (Monkey), Tori (Bird)! _"Fuuton: Kaze Shuriken (Wind Release: Wind Shuriken)!" _Naruto chants mentally, before channeling fuuton chakra in his hands and molding it into two whirling shurikens before tossing them at the Teppodama. The Kaze Shuriken easily cuts through the water ball and slashes the Ame nuke nin's arms off in a shower of blood. Before the Ame nin could fall to the ground, the last shuriken cuts off his head, ending his life.

"Jūha Reppū Shō (Beast Tearing Gale Palm)" the Kusa nuke nin roars, using chakra to infuse with the surrounding wind and condense a mass amount of wind to form a massive demonic like claw from his dominant hand. The Juuha Reppuu Shoo rips through buildings on its collision course to Naruto. Pulling out a Fuka scroll, Naruto opens it and adds Chunin levels of chakra inside it in preparation. Fuu watches in mild curiosity as the Juha Reppu Sho rages towards them.

_"Fuka!" _Naruto chants mentally, before holding the scroll in front of the Juuha Reppuu Shoo. To both the Fuu and the Kusa nuke nin's surprise, the Juuha Reppuu Shoo is absorbed into the scroll before he closes the scroll and seals it back. Getting over his shock, the Kusa nuke nin calls in back-up as three more kusa nin shunshin in a swirl of leaves.

"Gurasu kun, I can't believe you need help handling to kids." A rough looking male Kusa nin says.

"Look, Senpuu, the blonde gaki completely absorbed a full powered Juuha Reppuu Shoo into a scroll! I swear, I think the kid is a fuuinjutsu user..." Gurasu says cautiously. Even though he knew next to nothing about fuuinjutsu, he did know about Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin! The man was well known as a Fuuinjutsu master. The other Kusa nuke nin weren't buying it though.

"Please just look at them, Gurasu kun. They can't be any older than fourteen, and there's no way the blonde could know fuuinjutsu. Just look at him, he's obviously the baka of the team." the only female of the group says. Fuu can't help but giggle at the crack, Naruto on the other hand...

_"Not capable of fuuinjutsu huh? Baka of the group am I? Oh she is so going to get." _Naruto says mentally, several tick marks on appear on his brow. Taking out the scroll he used to seal the Juuha Reppuu Shoo, Naruto opens it and applies chakra to it. The kanji for Juuha Reppuu Shoo appears as the actual jutsu is unleashed and soars towards the female nuke nin. The female nuke nin is too shocked to even think of dodging, not to mention the jutsu was amplified due to Naruto adding his chakra to it. The demonic claw of wind grasps a hold of the female kusa nin and envelops her in a whirlwind, that cuts her to ribbons. The remaining three Kusa nin were beyond shocked, Naruto used that to his advantage. Unsealing one of his fuuton crystals, Naruto throws it at Senpuu, who dodges it effortlessly. What he doesn't expect, is for the crystal to explode behind him and unleash a whirlwind that cuts his back to shreds. Not only that, but the force of the whirlwind sends him flying forward, right in the path of Naruto. Naruto focuses fuuton chakra into his fist and waits for Senpuu to get within range.

_"__Fūton: Senpūken (Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist)."_ Naruto chants mentally, before slamming his fist into Senpuu's gut and releases a giant whirlwind that completely destroys Senpuu's torso in a gory fashion! Once the mess has settled, Naruto scans around for the two remaining nuke nin, but can't seem to find them. Suddenly, Gurasu appears in Naruto's blindspot with a katana ready to cut Naruto in half.

Ne (Rat), Mi (Snake), Tora (Tiger)! _"Doton: Doryūha (Earth Release: Earth Flow_ Wave)_" _Fuu chants mentally, creating a wave of earth around Naruto, to defend against Gurasu's katana. Before Gurasu can wedge his blade free,

Mi (Snake)! _"Retsudo Tenshin! (Violent Heavenly Earth Needle)"_ Fuu chants mentally, a needle shaped from her Doton: Doryuuha impales Gurasu in the head, killing him instantly. Once the Retsudo Tenshin dispels back into the earth, Fuu contacts her mushi to find the final member of the nuke nin. Once he's found, hiding in the shadows, Fuu readies her next attack.

_"Takigakure-Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba! (Takigakure Style: Watercutting Sword)"_ Fuu says, forming a sword of water, disappearing via mizu shunshin. Reappearing behind the cowardly nuke nin, Fuu impales him from behind, the now blood soaked water blade pierces through his back and out his gut. The water blade prevented any of the blood from gushing out, as the now dead nuke nin falls to the ground in a thud. Once all four nuke nin are dead, Naruto appears next to her in a whirlwind.

"We should see if my team is at the Administration Building, unless you want to help the village." Naruto says, seeing some villagers were still endanger.

"Screw all these hateful people. Let's go, the sooner we meet up with Shibuki kun, the better." Fuu says, seeing some villagers endanger as a group of Ame nuke nin crowd around them, with Suiton: Suiben (Water Release: Water Whip) tying them together, ready to kill them. Fuu turned her back on them and honestly, Naruto couldn't blame her. If they shoe was on the other foot, he didn't know if he would defend the villagers of Konoha. Sure he would protect the village itself, but the people, that was another story. Still, Takigakure was not Konohagakure, so Naruto unseals another fuuton crystal and tosses it at the group of Ame nuke nin. The fuuton crystal shatters and unleashes a whirlwind that not only cuts the nuke nin, but the villagers as well. He may have saved them, but that didn't mean he would make it painless. With that taken care of, the duo Jinchuriki head for the Administration Building, but are blocked by Kusa nuke nin...

**With Sasuke and Sakura...**

"Hahaha, come on little kunoichi, where's your spirit?" a young, quite tall, and slim kunoichi says. A Suiton: Suiben (Water Release: Water Whip) wrapped tightly around Sakura as the older kunoichi twirls her around. The older kunoichi has short light brown hair, blue earrings, red lipstick and a white hairband over her head, holding the hair out of the way from her eyes. She wears a pink tube top with a open, light green shirt, navy blue pants and ninja sandals and wearing her shuriken holster on her right leg. Sakura struggles, but can't break free of the Suiben as she's thrown into a tree roughly.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was dodging another Suiben held by a muscular, tough-looking shinobi. He wears a black, sleeveless shirt, grey pants, ninja sandals, and arm warmers. He has about chin length grey hair which is spiked at the top. He also has a teal line marking that goes over his nose.

Ne (Rat), Tora (Tiger), Inu (Dog), Ushi (Ox), U (Hare), Tora (Tiger)! "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)!" Sasuke roars, sending a volley of small fireballs in an unpredictable manner at the tough looking shinobi. The tough looking shinobi just chuckles, before using his Suiben to put out the fireballs.

"Hey, that symbol on your back, you must be the last Uchiha! Ha if this is the best you can do, the Uchiha will be wiped out by Murasame!" Murasame says, going through his own hand seals,

Hitsuji (Ram), Tori (Bird), I (Boar), Saru (Monkey), Hitsuji (Ram)! "Suiton: Mizudeppō (Water Release: Water Gun)!" Murasame roars, blasting off a wave of high speed water from his mouth. Sasuke counters with his signature jutsu,

Tora (Tiger), Saru (Monkey)... "Ahhhhhh!" Sasuke screams, not having enough time to finish as the Mizudeppoo washes him away. Before Sasuke can recover, Murasame mizu shunshins in front of Sasuke and goes through a chain of hand seals.

Mi (Snake), Hitsuji (Ram), Uma (Horse), U (Hare), Hitsuji (Ram), Uma (Horse), U (Hare)! "Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)!" Murasame roars, the water from his Mizudeppoo wraps around Sasuke and forms of sphere of water that seals Sasuke inside.

"Any last words, Uchiha? Maybe I can take your eyes and become the Sharingan no Murasame!" Murasame says so delusion, he doesn't see Sasuke smirking. By the time Murasame pulls out his kunai, Sasuke goes up in smoke as he is revealed to be a log. Dispelling the Suiroo no jutsu, Murasame searches for Sasuke and finds him doing hand seals.

I (Boar), Inu (Dog), Tori (Bird), Saru (Monkey), Hitsuji (Ram)! "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Sasuke roars, slamming his hand on the ground as a plume of smoke surrounds him. Murasame appears right in front of the smoke cloud and stabs a kunai inside the cloud. When he feels something block the kunai, he quickly shunshins away and not a minute too soon.

**"Katon: Hitsuke Tama (Fire Release: Arson Bullet)!" **Basan roars, firing a huge ball of blue flames at Murasame, who shunshinned just in time as the flames strike the ground, melt it and even increases the heat in the area. Basan races towards Murasame, Sasuke riding his back, and throws powerful kicks with its mighty legs at Murasame, who dodges the deadly talon like clawed feet. Seeing his assault not working, Basan pecks Murasame in the chest; the force of the blow is enough to shatter his chest plate. Seeing Murasame tumble, Sasuke began some hand seals.

Tora (Tiger), Saru (Monkey), I (Boar), Uma (Horse), Tora (Tiger)! "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**/Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"** Sasuke and Basan roar together, unleashing two spheres of fire, one small (Sasuke's) the other large (Basan), at Murasame. Before he can begin a defense, the Gookakyuu no jutsu strikes him and burns him severely; his screams were muffled by the roar of the fire. Sasuke smirks in victory, before he passes out due to exhaustion. Basan sighs, not wanting to carry the prick. Suddenly, a Ame nuke nin crashes out of a nearby building, tumbling across the ground like a rock in the ocean before coming to a stop. Upon further inspection, the Ame nuke nin was a bloody mess, his arm was missing, he had a gaping hole in his neck and he was badly burned. Seconds later, Dontez walks out of the building, flexing his arm for more.

**"Ah Dontez san, glad to see you. You can take this trash, I'm through saving his ass." **Basan says, before returning to his home. Dontez just looks at the downed Uchiha and shrugs before going over to help Sakura...

**With Sakura...**

The older kunoichi was getting bored with the pink haired banshee. The girl was simply put, pathetic! Even when the older kunoichi let her go, in order for her to put up a fight, Sakura used Bunshin and kunai to fight and the older kunoichi easily dodged each attack and countered with a strike from her Suiben. Getting tired of the pink banshee, the older Kunoichi wrapped her Suiben around her neck, Sakura desperately claws at the Suiben so she can breathe, but the grip is too strong.

"This is BEYOND boring, Konoha's kunoichi must be pathetic if they consider you a kunoichi." the older kunoichi says with a huff. Before she can finish, the ground beneath her rumbles and the older kunoichi dodges just in time. A huge python erupts from the ground and opens its jaws as Anko crawls out of its mouth with a dagger in her hand.

"Well, well, well and here I thought this mission would be boring. I mean, sure the other nuke nin were nobodies, but you! Hisame, one of the smartest kunoichi of Amegakure, B rank missing nin. Taking you on will definitely put ryu in my pocket!" Anko hisses, letting her tongue hang out. Hisame just scoffs, before turning her Suiben at Anko. Before it can reach her, the underground python rises from the ground, engulfs Anko and returns to the ground. Before Hisame can think of finding Anko, Dontez enters the fray and launches a shi wan round kick, that Hisame easily blocks. Her smirk soon turns to shock as the shi wan on Dontez' leg explodes, sending her flying. Before she can recover, the huge python rises from from the ground and completely devours her.

"Doton: Hebi Musaborikuu (Earth Release: Snake Devouring greedily)." Anko says, scaring the piss out of Dontez, seeing as she just appeared behind him.

"Go get the Bubblegum Princess, we have to go to the hotel, make sure Kakashi's alright." Anko says, before Dontez goes over to check on Sakura...

**Back with Fuu and Naruto...**

The group of Kusa nuke nin all lay dead underneath their feet, Fuu being covered in more blood than Naruto was. While Naruto used a combo of fuuinjutsu and fuuton based jutsu, Fuu was more of a hand to hand specialist and used doton jutsu mixed with her bare fists; no one invaded her village without paying for it deeply. She loved Takigakure, she just hated the people. They could kill all the villagers, but not the village itself. A dragonfly lands on Fuu's finger and whispers to her.

**"Fuu sama, we have found Suien, he is at the Eiyu no Mizu (Hero Water) Shrine. He has killed all of the Council and is currently fighting Shibuki san over possession of the Eiyu no Mizu."** the dragonfly says. Fuu growls, racing towards the cave behind the Administration Building, but a group of Ame nuke nin stand in her way. Before she can begin her set of hand seals, Naruto steps in front of her with a red scroll in hand.

"Fuu, I'm going to make an opening for you. You find whoever is in responsible for this and end it. Let's go Kyuubi!" Naruto says, tossing the red scroll into the air as a grinning mouth appears on the scroll. A puff of smoke erupts from the scroll and reveals a grinning spinning top. The spinning top begins to twirl as Kyuubi unleashes his yokai,

**"Kitsune Gufuu! (Fox Tornado)" **Kyuubi roars, a twister of demonic yokai twirls around his spinning top form and crashes against the group of Ame nuke nin. With her path cleared, Fuu races through the carnage and right out of the Admin Building towards the cave. Once inside the cave, she dives right into one of the pools and swims underground towards the Shrine. Once Fuu was safely out of sight, the spinning top stops and henges back into the Kyuubi, who stands by Naruto and lets out a roar so powerful a shockwave is produced.

"I-I-It's the Kyuubi!" One of the Ame nuke nin screams, knowing the Kyuubi no Yoko by the many descriptions given to them by their Amekage. Before they can flee, the Kyuubi slams his paw on the ground and erects a barrier made of his own yokai. When the nuke nin try to escape, the demonic chakra burns their flesh, locking them inside with the infamous beast. Naruto pets his Bijuu, once the connection is made, Kyuubi has access to all of its chakra and the once one tailed Kyuubi becomes seven tails, and it grows to the size of the Grand Tree of Taki.

**"Mwhahahaha, eat your soul out Chomei!" **Kyuubi roars, before swinging its mighty tails at the Ame nuke nin. The barrier is shattered as the nuke nin immediately try to run, only to be crushed under the might of the Kyuubi!

**With Fuu...**

Fuu rises from the pool and witnesses a most horrible sight. The Council, that had plagued her for so long, laid dead before her. Shibuki, the only friend she ever had, was stabbed through by a bloody Takigakure-Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba (Takigakure Style: Watercutting Sword), held by his former sensei, Suien.

"**SUIEN!**" Fuu roars furiously, leaping from the pool and forming her own Mizukiri no Yaiba. The Nanabi's yokai leaks from Fuu's body as a cloak of green chakra covers her body with a kabutomushi horn. Feeling the new presence, Suien gulps down every drop of the Eiyu no Mizu. His chakra skyrockets to the point he has his own shroud of wild chakra as he laughs insanely.

"With the Eiyu no Mizu, not even the Nanabi can defeat me!" Suien yells, pointing his Mizuriki no Yaiba at Fuu. Without warning, the Mizuriki no Yaiba extends and rushes towards Fuu, who defends with her own Mizuriki no Yaiba. Unfortunately, due to the blood inside Suien's Mizuriki no Yaiba, his weapon cut right through Fuu's and stabs her in the side, though the yokai cloak softens the attack to a mere jab; still it's enough to send Fuu flying into the cave wall.

**"You're a disgrace to Takigakure! You had everything, the people's love and acknowledgement, high status and the best house in the entire village! And yet you'd give all that up for power?" **Fuu roars, shooting out of the small crater and soars towards Suien, horn ready to gore him. Suien just laughs before holing the Tora (Tiger) hand seal.

"Suiton: Suiryūben (Water Release: Water Dragon Whip)!" Suien roars, forming an orb of water, that emits many sharp tendril whips of water. The water whips stab through Fuu, but instead of blood, a log is revealed. The water whips return to the water orb as Suien searches for his foe. The power coursing through his veins was ICREDIBLE, this power should have always been his.

"I get it now, you're jealous of me! You've always been jealous of me, while that makes two of us. I should have been the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi! I would have made Takigakure the force it should have been and ruled this place, not my failure of a pupil! This village will burn and from the ashes, I will rebuild it for the better!" Suien says insanely

Uma (Horse), Inu (Dog), Tori (Bird), Ushi (Ox), Mi (Snake)!_"Doton:__ Dosekiryū_ (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon)!" Fuu chants mentally. From the ground beneath her feet, a dragon mad from the cave floor rises and roars towards Suien. Suien focuses his Suiryuuben into one large tendril that races towards the Dosekiryuu and slices it in half, then continues towards Fuu. Fuu back flips out of danger, the Suiryuuben crashes into the ground, before it continues towards Fuu.

_"Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique)!" _Fuu chants mentally, before she goes underground much like a mole as the Suiryuuben slashes the ground she once was at. Before long, two Fuus rise from the ground and rush Suien, who uses his Suiryuuben to try to impale the Fuus. Both Fuus evade the whips, with a show of acrobatics. Once they're within range, the two Fuus leap at Suien, who just impales them both with the Suiryuuben, but to his shock, they reveal themselves to be Doton Kage Bunshin and burst into mud. The mud coats the Suiryuuben and dispels it, the real Fuu, with chakra cloak still active and horn ready to impale, pops from the ground! The horn impales Suien, but he bursts into water, until the yokai evaporates it.

Fuu falls to one of her knees, the Nanabi's yokai vanishes as Fuu tries to regain her strength. Her entire body hurt from using Nanabi's yokai; especially since she had little actual practice using it in battle. Suien appears above her and does a round kick to Fuu's face. Fuu bursts into mud, before the real Fuu appears via mizu shunshin and launches a thrust kick at Suien's side. Suien catches the kick and slams Fuu on the ground, then pins his forearm on Fuu's neck.

"All that power and you can only use one tail; you're pathetic. To think that outsider gave her life to protect a worm like you." Suien says. Upon hearing that, Fuu looks in shock.

_"N-Noel nee chan sacrificed herself for me?" _Fuu panics mentally. Suien sees the shock on Fuu's face and decides to mess with her.

"That's right oni! You see, there were a group of S rank nuke nin that, for some reason, were looking for you. They were going to pay me handsomely to lead you out of the village for them to take you, but that outsider bitch must have intercepted the meeting. Before the nuke nin could make it to Taki, she arrived and must have fought them. I don't know what she did, but it was enough to drive off the nuke nin. Still, with her dead, I was able to lead groups of Kusa and Ame nuke nin in an attack on Taki!" Suien explains with sick glee. Fuu couldn't believe her ears, Noel fought S rank nuke nin for her?

**Flashback Fuu age Twelve...**

Fuu ran to her and Noel's safe haven in tears. She was covered in spit, and bruises from the hateful villagers of Taki. Noel held her arms out, ready for Fuu as the two embraced each other. Fuu cried heavily into her adoptive sister, as Noel rubbed her back soothingly, while whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"It's not *sob sob* fair nee chan! W-what did I *sob* ever do to deserve this? I thought you said I was a heroine, nee chan? Why would they treat me like this?" Fuu asked through sobs. She tried so hard to be good, to show the villagers she wasn't the Nanabi. The worst part was, the Nanabi was once viewed as the guardian of Takigakure, until one day it turned on the village and almost destroyed it. To this day, the Nanabi has no idea why it attacked, it just remembers seeing red. Noel sat Fuu on her lap and combed Fuu's hair with her fingers. Fuu began to calm down at Noel's gentle actions; she was the only person who cared about Fuu.

"Shhh it's ok my little Fuu chan. Sometimes... When people are afraid of something, they're natural instinct is to lash out and hate it. It doesn't mean their actions are justified, it just makes it easier to predict them. People who base their actions on fear are weak, they can't conquer their fear and take a chance. If they did, they'd see how wonderful and nice you truly are. I've been in this village for two years and you're the brightest kunoichi I know. You're hatred for the villagers is well founded and honestly, I'm surprised you haven't destroyed this place by now." Noel says, causing Fuu to giggle darkly; after all it was never too late to do just that.

"But seriously Fuu, you are the only reason I'm here. You are the most important person to me, hell I'm pretty sure I'd die for you Fuu. Wanna know why?" Noel asked. Fuu just shook her head yes, not liking Noel talking about dying; she was the most important person to Fuu too after all.

"Because you're worth it in my eyes. To me, you have so much untapped potential, so much life within you, that it'd be a shame for someone or something to extinguish that life. You are precious to me Fuu and that means you're precious to my clan as well; one of these days you're going to meet them. I hear the clan patriarch adopted the Kyuubi Jinchuriki of Konoha." Noel said, getting Fuu's full attention. Fuu completely forgot what she went there for, but she knew one thing; she was happy she went. Noel was her everything...

**Flashback ends...**

Suien rises his hand, kunai in hand ready to drive it into Fuu's neck. Before he can kill her, the Hummingbird manifestion burrows from above and swats Suien aside. Fuu stares at the Hummingbird manifestion in wonder, before she sees emerald green eyes gazing back at her.

"N-Noel nee chan?" Fuu asks, the Hummingbird reacts to the name, Noel, and begins to change form. The Hummingbird shifts its form into a blue humanoid silhouette of Noel. Her face is hidden by her Hummingbird mask.

"It took you long enough, Fuu chan!" Noel says, holding her hand out for Fuu. Tears begin to fall from Fuu's eyes at seeing her older sister alive, er sort of. Thanks to the Jiongu (Earth Grudge Fear), Noel was reborn, though her body was nothing more than chakra threads weaved together to look like a human body.

"B-b-but how? You were dead, I saw your corpse!" Fuu asks dumbstruck.

"My Hummingbird mask is more than a way to keep my beautiful face hidden. Apollo dono placed special fuuins inside my mask where even if I died, it would store some of my chakra inside of it. Chakra is the life force of all beings, so even though my body was barren of chakra, the mask held some of my essence inside of it. It was one reason I wanted you to use your Jiongu on my corspe; it not only gave my body enough chakra to keep it alive, but it allowed me to reinsert my chakra inside of my body. Still, I can't keep this form forever, I only stored enough chakra to keep my essence alive in the mask." Noel explains. Before either could continue,

"Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)!" Suien roars. From the many pools, spinning masses of water rushes towards the two kunoichi. Sensing the danger, Noel focuses the chakra threads inside the mask before it lands in Fuu's hands.

"Put on my mask, Fuu chan! All my knowledge will be bestowed onto you." Noel explains as Fuu puts on the mask. True to Noel's words, Fuu learns all about Noel's Mokuton jutsus.

Ne (Rat), Inu (Dog), Tora (Tiger)! _"Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)!"_ Fuu chants mentally. The roots from deep underground rise from the ground from left to right and form a dome of thick wood that goes thunk once they connect. The Suigadan rams against the dome, but it holds strong and even absorbs the water from the Suigadan.

"You know Suien, my nee chan doesn't like being insulted by wannabe Kage's like you." Fuu says darkly, before the Nanabi's yokai pours from Fuu's body. To Suien's horror, the yokai easily tops his own chakra induced by the Eiyu no Mizu as two wings sprout from her hips. Fuu soars high inside the cave, before shooting towards Suien at alarming rates. Fuu pulls out two seeds, one for each hand before she goes through a chain of hand seals.

Inu (Dog), U (Hare), Saru (Monkey), I (Boar), Inu (Dog), Ne (Rat), Mi (Snake)! _"Mokuton: Shinrin Kougake (Wood Release: Forest Gauntlets)!" _Fuu chants mentally. The seeds in her hands sprout and form gauntlets made of wood and flowers. Before Suien can even think of a defense, Fuu grabs him by the throat and slams him into the cave floor with enough force to break several bones in Suien's body. Suien coughs up blood, but his torment is long from over. The Shinrin Kougake forms a chocker around Suien's neck, before Fuu lifts him up and cocks her free hand back.

"This is for all the times you called me an oni." Fuu says, before slamming her fist into Suien's face, breaking his nose in a shower of blood. To Suien's horror, the wood chocker extends and sends him crashing into the cave wall and then retracts back towards a waiting Fuu.

"This is for insulting my nee chan!" Fuu roars, slamming her fist into Suien's face with even more force than before. Suien's skull is literally cracked as his face is caved in, before he is sent crashing back into the cave wall. Retracting again, Fuu changes her wooden fist into a mallet of wood and rises it high.

"And this is for fucking with a Jinchuriki!" Fuu roars. Once Suien is within range, Fuu slams the mallet on Suien's head, a gorexplosion of brain matter, blood and flesh washes over the cave and splashes on Fuu. Suien's headless corpse falls to the floor with a thud, Noel's mask falls to the ground. Fuu picks up the mask desperately, hoping beyond hope Noel was still there.

"You can let go of my boobs now." Noel voice echoes from the mask, Fuu eeps before letting go of the mask. Noel giggles at her adoptive sister,

"I was kidding Fuu chan, I'm a mask, I don't have boobs anymore... Wait a second..." Noel says as Fuu giggles at her, before she places the mask on her hip. The chakra threads wrap around her waist and keep the mask secure. Suddenly, Fuu remembers Shibuki's fallen form and rushes over to him, only to find Team Seven and Apollo looking over him.

"Well you'll definitely be out of commission for at least two months, but with rest you should be just fine. I'm not much of a medic, but my wife did teach me how to treat these kind of wounds." Apollo says, finishing up on wrapping Shibuki's wounds.

"Thanks Alexandros dono, I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you. Well, with the Council all dead, and me not being in any condition to hold the proper meeting, I, Shikbuki, Takikage, place Fuu in your care. You have saved my village from utter destruction, even though we didn't finalize our alliance. To thank the shinobi/kunoichi of Konoha, I leave Fuu in your care. All I ask is that you take good care of her, she has always been one of my closest friends. Tell your Hokage, that should they ever need us, the shinobi of Takigakure will be there to help in their time of need." Shibuki says. Fuu smiles warmly at the young kage, before she walks over and hugs him, much to the kage's horror.

"Ahhhh Fuu chan, you're reopening my wounds!" Shibuki cries, blood beginning to soak the wrappings red. Fuu swiftly releases him and chuckles sheepishly.

"Glad to hear it, man I've been missing my wife something crazy! The things I'm gonna do to her." Apollo says with a perverted smile and rubs his hands together. Naruto just sighs, knowing what that look meant, before he walks over to Fuu.

"Fuu chan that's the Kyuubi Jinchuriki! Oh god do you see him? Apollo dono sure did make him into one fine ass stud." Noel says directly to Fuu's mind, shocking her.

**"Hey, where did this damn tree come from?" **Nanabi asks. Inside Fuu's mindscape, the Nanabi rests on top of a huge tree that resides in an endless green field filled with sunflowers. At the base of the tree, Noel sits, reading a scroll with Fuu's memories.

"It came from me, so pipe down Nanabi! I'm trying to read Fuu chan's feelings about the Kyuubi Jincuriki. What's this, does Fuu chan have budding feelings already? Oh you bad girl." Noel says with a giggle. The Nanabi just sighs, before going back to sleep; after all it never hurt to have some company.

_"Noel nee chan, those are private!" _Fuu roars mentally with a blush. Noel laughs maniacally inside her mind; nothing was private to a mind dweller!

"Well, we have to go wake up Kakashi's ass. Naruto, you go with Fuu to help her pack. We'll meet up at the village entrance." Apollo says, the members of Team Seven, minus Naruto leave via shunshin.

_"Why do I get the feeling otuosan just ditched me?" _Naruto thinks to himself, taking one look at Fuu and blushes. Fuu's already short kimono, had been battle ridden, revealing even more of her exotic skin for him to see. She also has globs of mud on her body, which was strangely sexy to him. Not to mention how wet she was due to all the suiton jutsus fired her way, all in all, Naruto liked what he saw.

"Why don't you lead the way, Fuu right? I'm Naruto, Alexandros Uzumaki Naruto. So um have you been informed of the deal between our villages?" Naruto asks with a blush. Sure, Fuu is stunningly beautiful, but the idea of an arranged marriage, or any marriage for that matter, was just too much. In the life of a Shinobi, marriage was not a popular option, especially since most Shinobi don't live long lives.

"No, the Council doesn't tell me anything. I only found out thanks to the mushi of Taki, why is there something I should know?" Fuu asks, giving Naruto a look over. What with them trying to find Noel's grave, she didn't really have time to actually look at him subjectively. Even though Naruto was clothed, she could still see the lean muscle through the cloth. His whisker marks gave him a feral look and if their battle on the surface was anything to go by, they preteen is strong. He was like a wild man and Fuu could feel both excited and calm when he was near.

"Oh nothing important. Let's go pack so we can get the hell out of here. This place reminds me of Konoha." Naruto says, making his way over to one of the pools. Even though she could tell he was lying, Fuu just shrugs and dives into the pool with Naruto following suit...

* * *

And scene!

Zabuza: Listen, LS67 I was just kidding around with you man! I mean we're boys right?

LS67:...

Zabuza: Right?

LS67:... Next chapter will cover what happens once they arrive in the village, a little bit of Fuu getting "accustomed" to Konoha and finally the start of the wave arc!

Zabuza: I'll get to show you my moves, LS67 and then you'll see how valuable I am!

LS67:...

Zabuza: Oh come on man! I was only kidding, you don't have to stab me with a bunch of sharp weapons or ram a Chidori in my heart! I know it happens in Canon, but YOU run this story! You can save my life! You can save Haku's life!

Haku: Wait, I'm endanger of dying too? And what gender will I be?

LS67: You bring up a good point Haku. I could kill you, which would help Naruto's development or I could let you live. I could make you a girl and add you to the harem, OR I could hook you up with another of the guys. Or I could make you a boy and hook you up with Tenten. She seems to like Girlish looking boys.

Neji: HEY!

Haku: Hmmm... I COULD be a girl, experience periods every month, and have some guy ram a penis inside me. OR I COULD be a guy, hook up with a hottie like Tenten and drill her something fierce. I think my choice is simple, but PLEASE after the arc have me man up a bit. Maybe make my hairstyle different and dress in something other than pink or tan.

LS67: AH see? Haku, you my friend are awesome! I can't wait until the wave arc!


	25. Chapter 25

LS67: YEAAAH! I'm back bitches! 40k hits! My story has been read over 40k times! Thank you to all who read my story once or more!

Anko: Well someone's energetic.

LS67: I'm motivated! I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

"... And that concludes our mission report, Hokage sama." Kakashi says not leaving a single detail out. The entire Team Seven, along with Fuu and Apollo are inside the Hoakge's office for the teams debriefing. The Hokage takes a drag of his pipe and exhales deeply, "_I don't know why Murphy's Law loves you, Naruto kun, but damn if it isn't interesting."_

"I see, thank you for such a detailed report Kakashi san, Anko chan, it's rare for such a simple mission to turn so deadly, but I'm proud of the way the team handles themselves. Anko chan, I assume you stored the heads of all the missing nin." the Sandaime says. Anko stands forward and reveals several scrolls, before choosing one and walking over to the Hokage.

"Most of them were genin who ran away before they could really learn more than the Academy level skills; those were simply disposed of." Anko says, remembering how her hebi summons were grateful for the bountiful feast! They were so pleased, they even talked of introducing her to their Queen. Shaking her heads of those thoughts, Anko smiles devilishly, before unsealing the scroll's contain; the head of Hisame. Pulling out her Bingo Book, Anko flips through it until she finds the head's name.

"Name: Hisame Age: 21 Hidden Village: Amegakure Rank: High Chunin Bounty: 50,000 ryo! Let it be known, I was the one who killed her and I didn't even melt her face beyond recognition!" Anko says with glee. Everyone just sweat drops at Anko's blatant pleasure in killing; it just wasn't natural.

"Ooookay... All, except Fuu san, Naruto kun and Apollo kun, are dismissed, go to my receptionist to receive your pay of 35,000 ryo." the Sandaime declares. Everyone gives their leader a salute, before Anko grabs a hold of Sakura and Sasuke and leaves via shunshin. Donte leaves in a mini explosion that scorches the ground he once stood. _"That boy is just like his otuosan, they both leave my floor a damn mess!"_ the Sandaime sighs mentally. Activating the office Damarikomu (To Sink into Silence) fuuin, the Sandaime looks at Fuu with a serious expression.

"Now then, I would like to know more about your ability to use Mokuton." the Sandaime says. He had a suspense it was an ability gained from her Bijuu. All Bijuu were forces to fear and each had many legends surrounding it. The Nanabi was once the guardian spirit of Takigakure, one of the many reasons other villages never tried to infiltrate it; after all no one wanted to go against a chakra monster. Legends speak of the Nanabi being capable of flying high into the sky and then landing with the tremendous force of an earthquake! Even though she can sense the immense power and authority the Hokage gives off, Fuu manages to keep her cool.

"To be perfectly honest, I only recently learned I could use it. Thanks to this mask, Apollo sama-" Fuu starts but is interpreted by Apollo.

"Apollo dono works better, it's less formal but formal enough." Apollo corrects. He never liked the whole sama honorific, it was way too rich for his blood.

"Apollo dono made for me, my suiton affinity and Nanabi's doton affinity naturally combine perfectly. Though, using the mask is a constant drain on my reserves, even if I don't use jutsus." Fuu explains.

_"Way to go Fuu chan! We can never be too careful, even with a Kage. We can't let these greedy, power hungry, vultures get their hands on the Jiongu!" _Noel warns her, something even the Nanabi could agree with. Still, you don't live to be the Sandaime's age without learning a thing or two. He knew there was more than Fuu was telling him, but he figured every shinobi/kunoichi had their secrets.

"I see, well I have a shinobi in my ranks that is fairly skilled in mokuton. I recommend you find him during your free time,. In the meantime, I see in Taki you were a Chunin, but since our ranking systems are different, I'm afraid you'll have to be a genin until the upcoming Chunin Exams. You'll be assigned to Team Gai... Good luck with that haha. Naruto kun, I would like to congratulate you on another successful mission. Apollo kun, I'm sorry, but we have a meeting to go to." the Sandaime says with a sigh. Apollo groans, having seen this coming. Being a clan head, meant he pretty much had to go to every last one of these things, but today would be different.

"Fine, but mind if I bring young Naruto? He is my clan heir and as such, will need to know how these meetings work." Apollo suggests, after all most of the meetings involved Naruto one way or the other. The Sandaime stops to think about Apollo's suggestion, after all whenever Naruto was involved, it rarely went well; if the mission they just returned from was an example. On one hand, Naruto was the heir of the Alexandros clan, a strong and versatile group of shinobi/kunoichi; no one could deny that. The earlier Naruto learned about these meetings the better. On the other hand, most of the Civilian Council, maybe even in the Shinobi ranks, were racist (AN: In this story, we will consider each village as its own race. Naruto, and all other Jinchuriki are a race all their own.), ignorant and greedy. They hated Naruto and all Jinchuriki alike, seeing them as the beasts from the history books.

_"Why the hell not, it promises to be interesting. Besides, I'm sure Naruto will handle himself in a mature and professional manner." _the Sandaime shrugs, coming to his decision.

"If you feel Naruto kun is ready, I have no objections. I would just like to remind Naruto that no matter what is said inside the Chambers, he must control his self. The last thing he wants is to give these racist sons of bitches fuel for the mob fire." the Sandaime warns.

"I am offended you would think such a thing. I'll have you know I haven't pranked ANYONE since I became a shinobi." Naruto says with mock hurt.

_"I still have to get Angel chan back for stealing my clothes, but I swear to Kami, that will be my last prank!" _Naruto says to his self mentally.

**"Yeah right, didn't you say the same damn thing the last time? Though the last one was awesome!" **Kyuubi roars and for those rare blue moons, Naruto agrees with him. Remembering, perhaps his best prank ever!

**Flashback Naruto age: 12...**

It was early in the morning, the dawning sun raised gradually over the horizon. The sun's rays washed over the village of Konohagakure in a blanket of heat and light. While even the early birds were tucked away in their beds, one Alexandros Uzumaki Naruto was looking over his work. Standing on the side of the Hokage Monument, using chakra to anchor his self, Naruto had painted each and every one of the faces of the Hokages. For the Shodai Hokage, he made his face look like that of a Hippie, with trees and peace signs drawn on his face. He made his eyes look red and droopy and gave him a goofy smile. For the Nidaime Hokage, he made his face look like that of a Eskimo, with a fish in his mouth and harpoons drawn on his face. For the Sandaime Hokage, he made his face look perverted, with a blush and hand over his mouth, along with monkey fur painted around his face. For the Yondaime Hokage, he made him laugh at all the other Hokages before him. Naruto took it all in, just as the sun rid the village of the night shade.

_"Sure I could just leave now and no one would know how made this masterpiece, but where's the fun in that?" _Naruto thought to his self with a foxy grin that promised mischief. Unsealing a kitsune mask, Naruto masked his face and raced up the Yondaime's head. Once he was at the top, he sat in full lotus to meditate. He had to resist the bursts of energy he had, all the outbursts proclaiming him to be the better than the rest; even if he was. He calmed his mind and thus his energy, if there was one thing fuuinjutsu taught him, it was patience. While Naruto was focusing on his self, seconds became minutes became hours as noon hit and the village was lit ablaze with life.

"Oh Kami what happened!" A villager screamed, utterly outraged at the display on their Monument.

"Who would defile the Hokage Monument, have they no shame!" another villager joined in.

"I bet it was that damn on-" another villager started, but a dagger across his throat stopped him from uttering the word "Oni". The gathered crowd screamed at the sight of the gory death and stampeded away to their homes or businesses; no one wanted to meet the same fate. Once the crowd was gone, an Anbu in a Dragon mask looked at the Hokage Monument and couldn't help but chuckle. Even from atop the Monument, Naruto's Kyuubi enhanced senses allowed him to hear everything and thanks to his sixth sense, being able to sense chakra through intent and the flowing wind, he could tell his otuosan had arrived. Soon, Apollo was joined by a group of Anbu, one with a Cheetah mask, one with a Panther mask, one with a Polar Bear mask and one with a Grizzly Bear mask.

"You have to respect his art." the Grizzly Bear Anbu said, taking out a sketch pad and sketching the sight swiftly. In moments, the entire scene is recorded and then sealed away.

"Out of mind, alright Cheetah, you slow him down. Panther, you contact the other cells and tell them where to find him. Grizzly, go find Iruka san, I'm sure he can help. That leaves Polar and I to make this more fun, now move out!" Apollo said, and in less than a second, Naruto felt their presences disappear. Naruto stopped meditating and started to shunshin, but a Chakra Tama (Chakra Bullet) zipped through the air and shot him right in the center of his forehead. Naruto could feel the bullet lodge through his skull and crashed into his brain. Naruto screamed in agony, blood pooled from the wound,

**"Kit you're in a genjutsu! That Chakra Tama had traces of Inton (Yin Release) in it!" **the Kyuubi warned, shocking Naruto out of the genjutsu just in time. A group of Chunin raced towards Naruto with ninja wire at the ready. They tried pinning him down, but Naruto disappeared in a plume of smoke. Once they recovered they saw Naruto in the air, only to see him disappear in a whirlwind.

"How the hell can he use a fuuton shunshin? He's not even a genin!" a young genin asked in disbelief. The Chunin Captain, one Inuzuka Hana, along with the Three Haimaru Brothers began to track Naruto's scent. The three husky dogs had grey fur with white undersides, but they were obviously far more intelligent than the average Inu. Hana her self, well, she had the traditional fang like tattoos of the Inuzuka on both of her soft ice cream cheeks, in addition to a tattoo of a flower on her upper right arm. She wore a form-fitting variant of the Konoha flak jacket, it didn't have any pockets and she had the front of her jacket unzipped, showing off her feminine assets. She wore form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee. Unlike many of her clan, Hana's features were soft, no extended canine, or spiky hair; not even slit eyes. Hana's doton brown hair was tied into a neat ponytail with bangs framing each side of her face.

"Incredible, not a single trace to indicate where he went. If he left the village we'd be in trouble, alright boys do your thing." Hana commanded, watching her ninken smell the air for even a whiff of Naruto's scent. Hana couldn't help but feel some excitement over her prey; after all it wasn't everyday she got to do missions outside of her veterinary practices; one would be surprised how much trouble ninken got into. Not only that, but Naruto's scent was one of the most primal she'd ever smelled; though she chalked it up to him being a Jinchuriki. Once the Haimaru Brothers caught Naruto's scent, heading for the Alexandros campsite, Hana relayed the message to the other trackers.

"The target is heading for the Munashii (void), intercept before he can escape." Hana commanded, before her and her trio ninken raced towards the West Gate as swiftly as possible. Meanwhile with Naruto, he was pumping chakra into his legs as he raced across the rooftops to his home; he could sense the opposition coming after him. One High Chunin, who had the will of stone, a group of genin and how could he forget his own clansmen! Suddenly, Naruto sensed a Chakra Tama soaring towards him and, on instinct, grabbed onto a building ledge and zigzagged onto the ground safely. The Chakra Tama struck the building, but there was no time for Naruto to rest. The group of genin cornered him in the alley, each pulling out ninja wire.

"Make this easy on yourself, kid and just give up. You gave us a good chase, but it's over." the lead genin said, moving closer to Naruto. Naruto didn't seem the least bit worried, in fact he was smirking confidently.

**"Oh boy, I know that smile kit! I know what you're thinking and yes. Yes we will be using Kitsune Kijutsu (Fox Magic)! " **the Kyuubi said with a deep grin, oh he just LOVED using Kitsune Kijutsu!

Rin, Kyo, Rin! _"Kitsune Kijutsu: Mi Ryuuseiu (Fox Magic: Fruit Meteor Shower)!" _Naruto chanted mentally, craving fuuin into the alley walls with the Kyuubi's yokai. The sight struck the fear of Kami into the genin, having never even heard of visible chakra and the vile, malicious intent behind it, was almost maddening. By the time the genin snapped out of their stupor, Naruto had completed his fuuin arrays. The fuuin arrays began to glow with life, until apples, pineapples, cherries, peaches, mangoes, coconuts, tomatoes, strawberries and watermelons hurled from the fuuin arrays and struck the genin with bone shattering force. By the time the onslaught stopped, the genin were on the ground, graoning in sheer agony.

"Why? *Sob sooob*!" one of the younger genin asked in pain. Half a watermelon seemed glued to his head. Naruto walked up to the fruit smoothie of a mess, took one of his fingers and took a swig to taste.

"Not bad, If being a shinobi doesn't work out, I could always start making smoothies... Nah!" Naruto said with a goofy grin, until he sensed a new arrival.

"Well you've certainly made a mess of things, Kitty kun." Hana joked with a giggle. Even though she knew through smell it was Naruto, she though it was kind of cute he was wearing a Kitsune mask and well, the nickname just made itself. Despite himself, Naruto got a bit unraveled at the nickname. After all, Kitty kun was not manly and he'd be damned if he went around answering to that!

"Alright, you're a pretty lady, so I'll let that slide this once." Naruto said, earning a challenging look from Hana. Even though she was more even tempered for an Inuzuka, she was still more primal than most. The thought of a man, no boy telling her what to do? _"The balls of this gaki."_

"Aw, don't like my nickname, Kitty kun? I think it fits you perfectly, you're such a cute little ninja." Hana said, allowing the young man to follow her every word, while her ninken trio stalked closer to the boy with each word. Unknown to the Chunin or her ninken, Naruto also had a plan in hand.

_"Kitsune Kijutsu: Confetti Kawarimi (Fox Magic: Confetti Body Replacement)!" _Naruto chanted mentally, releasing one of the fuuin on his clothes and waited for the last minute to act. The Three Haimaru Brothers lunged forward and bit down on Naruto's legs and arms to restrain him, only once their fangs sank in, Naruto burst into colorful strips of wavy confetti! Hana was shocked to say the least, but even more so when a breeze blew behind her; carrying Naruto with it.

"I prefer the Torikkusuta-Sennin (Trickster Wizard), Hana chan." Naruto whispered in her ear, before disappearing via fuuton shunshin...

**Flashback ends...**

_"Ahhh how can you top that?" _Naruto thinks with a sigh. The Sandaime clears his throat to get Naruto's attention, while Fuu giggles, wondering just what the blonde Jinchuriki got himself into. Naruto chuckles nervously, before getting serious.

"I'm sure I can handle a Council meeting." Naruto assures the old man. With a nod, the Sandaime presses a button on his intercom.

"Hina chan, please make sure to give Fuu chan her newest Konoha Hitai-ate (Leaf Forehead Protector)." the Sandaime says to his assistant, who gives the Hokage a "Hai." from her side of the intercom. Seeing that as her dismissal, Fuu gives a respectful bow and leaves the office in a splash of water. _"Can people just walk out the damn door nowadays? First I had scorch marks and now my damn floor's wet!"_

"Hina chan, can you also get the janitor in here?" the Sandaime asks with a sigh. In less than ten seconds, a nin appears in a plume of smoke, equipped with cleaning supplies. While the janitor nin does his job, the Sandaime, Naruto and Apollo head towards the Council Chambers, no doubt being the last to arrive. When they open the door, the chamber is filled with murmurs of ideas, opinions, bigotry, lies and only a bit of truth. What was most surprising is that Uchiha Sasuke was in attedance as well, sitting in as the Pseudo Uchiha clan head. Sasuke held his head high with pride, being the youngest clan head to date.

"I say shinobi/kunoichi should have to do D rank missions again! These G rank missions are a joke, it's just paying the shinobi to be lazy!" a fat civilian councilman yells! Ever since the start of G rank missions, his lawn and home became unkempt; what with his servant genin no longer working.

"Who are you to call anyone lazy? Look at you, you're nothing but a buta (pig)! Oink, oink buta!" Hana, subbing for Tsume, yells. No shinobi/kunoichi likes D rank missions; it was glorified slavery! The pay was awful, but the work strenuous. From cleaning houses, to clearing fields, to "body guarding" civilians all for a mere 5,000 ryo! You can't even buy a dinner at the Dango Shop.

"Silence." the Sandaime says, without yelling, his voice projects throughout the chamber and brings silence. Everyone looks at the Sandaime, then to a most unwelcome guest.

"What is that on-" a civilian woman starts, but a dagger against her throat halts her words. The Shinobi council didn't even flinch, having long gotten used to Apollo's behavior concerning Naruto. Out of all the villagers, Apollo took the Sandaime's law the most serious. Anyone, who so as says the word 'Oni' when referring to Naruto, who killed on sight. Apollo had the unnerving way to just appear out of no where, there was no corner you could hide from...

"I thought I made it clear the last meeting when I slit your wife's Larynx, Haruno. Do not break the Sandaime's Law, or, next time, I will kill you." Apollo says darkly, soaking the chambers in KI strong enough to make even Hiashi begins to sweat. Sinku Haruno, with the same pink hair only in longer and in a ponytail, didn't even swallow the lump in his throat, afraid that even the slightest movement would kill him. Satisfied that his point was made, Apollo removed his dagger and sat down, not without burying it in the table. Sasuke smiles at the power, Apollo displayed; he couldn't WAIT until Apollo trained him!

"We will now commence this meeting of Konoha's Council. What matters do we have to speak of?" the Sandaime asks. The chamber is filled with complaints from both the Shinobi and Civilian side, until the Sandaime points to the fat civilian.

"What is that... Boy doing here, Hokage sama? This is an official Council meeting and we don't need him disturbing us." the fat civilian asks. The Sandaime sighs, before giving the floor to Apollo.

"To answer your question, Naruto kun is my heir, whether you all like it or not. He will be clan head of the Alexandros Clan, so he needs the practice." Apollo says, Naruto sitting right next to him; the glares he received didn't seem to bother him at all. Sasuke glares at Naruto, seeing him as standing in his way for power and glory.

_"Hn he's wasting his time with that dobe. He should be training me! No... He WILL train me." _Sasuke thinks to himself with a smirk.

"Your clan, as you put it, is not a clan of Konoha." Shinku says. After all, the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi and Yamanaka were the only REAL clans of Konoha and only the Hyuuga were above Civilian control. What with the Yamanaka Flower Shop, being owned by the Haruno family, who owned the entire east district of Konoha. That also included the Akimichi Barbeque and most of the Inuzuka Inu Grooming shops.

"Actually, my clan is an officiail Konoha clan. We've been so for four years and I've made my contribution like all other clans. The Hyuuga have their Byakugan, the Inuzuka have their ninken and tracking abilities, the Aburame are masters at intelligence gathering, and the Ino-Shika-Cho formation is legendary. I know that's a lot for a new clan to top, but I think I went in the right direction. Even though these clans help Konoha, none of them allow their family jutsu to be learned by members outside their clans. I have, I have made available for sell, my own personal jutsus. Jutsus I use on the field and have learned from." Apollo explains. Shinku couldn't say anything, the Rusty Dagger was apart of the West district and thus out of his ownership.

"Apollo kun is quite right. He has personally given the Rusty Dagger, and thus the village of Konoha, twenty jutsus from each nature manipulation and thirty general skills jutsus; that makes a total of one hundred and thirty jutsus; the biggest contribution of personal skills in Konoha's History." the Sandaime says, shocking many of the civilian council; I mean donating 130 jutsus was a huge show of loyalty. Danzo, on the other hand wasn't impressed.

"Yes and of those 130 jutsus, the highest rank is C+, it's clear you are holding out on us. I've read the reports of young Naruto san's missions and he has shown skills greater than that of a genin." Danzo says, looking at the young blonde with an analytic glare. He could see the value in Apollo training Naruto, especially if it was to master his new Kekkei Genkai and the Kyuubi's chakra, but Apollo, his self, seemed untouchable, and that was not something Danzo liked.

"I believe in mastering the basics before moving on to the more advanced stuff. I mean most of the shinobi here are rather flashy. They lack any real of stealth, especially if they can't even catch a nine year old equipped with only a Kakuremino (Magic Cloak of Invisibility)." Apollo says with a smug chuckle. Many of the Shinobi clan heads, Hana included, sank in their chairs, remembering the chase their clansmen had when trying to capture the Torikkusuta-Sennin.

"Apollo kun is right, as clan head, it is solely his choice on what jutsus his clan can and will give us, if he even wants to do that. We are thankful of the Alexandros clan's show of faith in our Will of Fire. " The Sandaime says, just in case someone wanted to argue the point.

"Hokage sama, if I may?" Sasuke says, having had enough of waiting. The entire room gave Sasuke their attention, as he soaked in the attention.

"Apollo san's records show how strong he is, and with him being rumored to be Kage of a village, I think it's only appropriate that he train me to avenge my clan." Sasuke explains, many of the civilians agreeing with him.

"I agree Hokage sama, it is clear Apollo san is more than capable of training Sasuke kun into a fine shinobi. I mean if he can turn that rift rat into a capable shinobi, than with Sasuke kun's talent, he'll turn him into Kage material in no time." Homaru says. Sasuke couldn't help but grin at Naruto, knowing from his earlier days the boy dreamed of being Hokage. True, the blonde hadn't mentioned it much, but he was sure he still wanted it and to take that from him was too good to pass up.

_Uchiha Sasuke, Godaime Hokage... I like the sound of that." _Sasuke thinks to himself smugly, until he hears laughter coming from Naruto and Apollo.

"Hahahaha ahha Hahahaha! Oh my god, hahaha the Uchiha, my pupil? I thought you guys wanted to keep the Sharingan!" Apollo laughs hysterically, angering Sasuke and the civilian council.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke growls, not in the least bit entertained.

"You want my training? Kid, I know your type. You're an avenger, you have to avenge your fallen clan. It's a noble idea, but self destructive for the soul. My training would kill you, hell it's a miracle Naruto is alive. You'll want me to give you power as soon as possible, because you want power now." Apollo explains sagely, far to wise for the few gathered. Only the Shinobi Council understood the former Kage's words, seeing as many of them had to go through intense training to get to their levels. Sasuke just "Hn"

"Just because it would kill the dobe, doesn't mean it would me. I'm an Uchiha, the elite of the elite! I've been training since I was able to walk, I can handle anything." Sasuke declares proudly.

"And yet you still haven't mastered general ninja skills like the Kakuremino, Ki Nobori no Shugyoo (Tree Climbing Practice), Suimen Hokoo no Gyoo (Water Surface Walking Practice), and the list goes on. The physical training alone would tear your muscles apart on a daily basis, you could be crippled. I mean how would the Council feel if I literally threw their precious Uchiha into a pit of my Tamago (Spawn) for a week?" Apollo asks, summoning one of his famed Tamago, who snarls its fangs at Sasuke. Despite his bravado, Sasuke's knees buckle from the sight of the abomination before him.

"NO! Send it away, burn it away!" a female civilian screams in fear. The entire atmosphere seemed to heat up to boiling levels, even the Shinobi/Kunoichi were sweating. Just as quickly as it appeared, the Tamago disappears back into Apollo's hand harmlessly.

"We see your point, Alexandros san... We will not seek your assistance in training Sasuke kun." Koharu says, the entire Civilian Council agrees vigorously with her decision.

"WHAT? You don't think I could handle it? The dobe got passed it, so it couldn't be that hard!" Sasuke declares.

**"You couldn't even endure my training! I would have molded you into the next Basan, but no it was taking too long! You wanted me to just GIVE you the power on a silver platter!" **Basan, in his feather form, says to the Uchiha! The legendary creature still resented ever being assigned to the spoiled Uchiha; no one wanted to be a slave!

"Uchiha san, it has been decided by the Council, that Apollo san is not suitable for you. However, there are other members; perhaps Amira chan would be more willing?" Homaru asks.

"Let's ask her." Apollo snorts, unsealing a smoky crystal quartz ball and applying chakra into it. The chakra spirals into a vortex and from that, Amira's face appears.

"Amira chan, would you train the Uchiha?" Apollo asks. Amira's face contorts sourly at the notion,

"Are they insane? Didn't I nearly burn Naruto kun beyond recognition with a Jigoku (Hell) jutsu?" Amira asks. Naruto shivers from the mere mention of that particular jutsu. _"The Shounetsujigoku (Burning Hell)... The Shounetsujigoku..." _

"Yes you did and before the Council wastes our time with running down the list, allow me to tell you just the basics. Dante sensei straps you in a modified explosive tag suit and only gives you twenty seconds to escape. Rose sensei puts you in bed for Ibara (Thorns) for HOURS, Evangela sensei shoots you full of Chakra Tama, and Isaac sensei..." Naruto says with a shiver. The civilians all swallow the lumps in their throats. All of the members of the Alexandros clan were well known in the Konoha by now. Dante, the Hitoare (Burst of Anger), his wife, Rose, the Ibara Matriarch, Evangela, the Juuhou (Heavy Artillery) Queen, and Isaac, the Noroi (Curse) were not names you want to associate with.

"That's... Insane, I don't want to die before my brother. Fine, I guess Kakashi will have to do." Sasuke says, trying to put up a front. That front is shattered under the KI released from the Sandaime, who glares at the village 'prodigy'.

"Kakashi is one of my finest shinobi, Uchiha san, you are honored by the will of this Council to have him as a sensei. If I hear you disrespect him or any of your superiors, I will have your career, regardless of what this Council says. Now get out of these chambers." the Sandaime says with complete authority. Before the Uchiha can say anything else, the doors sling open and he is rejected via Naruto's foot firmly kicking him in the rear. Slamming the doors behind him, Naruto returns to the chamber to resume the meeting. Sasuke was livid at the gull of those fools, kicking the Uchiha clan head out of a meeting! Sasuke just hn, before storming off to the Rusty Dagger, after all, with the Uchiha inheritance, he had more than enough funds to buy ALL of Apollo's scrolls! He would not be denied power!

"Now then, is there any more business?" the Sandaime asks. Again, the Haruno man steps forward with a grievance.

"Yes, we would like to press charges against the Alexandros clan." the Haruno says, Apollo just sighs. _"Here we go with THIS bullshit."_

"What charges are you bringing to him?" the Sandaime asks. The Haruno pulls out a list, that unfolds until it hits the floor.

"Massive accounts of property damage, sabotaging several markets goods, attempted murder, death threats, assault with deadly jutsus, using genjutsu on civilians, identity theft, disturbing the peace by having sex in the woods after hours, indecent exposure, murder of civilians, using illegal drugs, possessing illegal drugs, assaulting a fellow Konoha shinobi during a escort mission, soliciting drugs, using drugs in front of minors, and being under the influence of illegal drugs during a mission." Shinku says, having to catch his breath at the end of the list. The Chambers were blaring with outrage, disgust, and in some cases, lust at the clan's actions.

"These are serious charges, Apollo kun, what do you have to say to these charges?" the Sandaime asks, the room shifts on Apollo, who has a blank expression.

"I have broken no law. I pay my taxes just like any other Shinobi. Being a tax paying Shinobi, I have what is called insurance. It covers all property I destroy while I'm keeping you greedy fools alive. That insurance falls on my clansmen as well, including Naruto kun. As for the sabotage, that is an insult to the great Shinobi of this village." Apollo says, drawing confusion from both sides of the Council.

"Think about it, to say that I somehow managed to get members of my clan, an outside clan, into your shops, which were well protected thanks to the many of the D rank missions being guard duty, is saying that Konoha Shinobi/Kunoichi are incompetent. Maybe foreign spies are in our midst at this very moment. Watching, scheming, slowing worming their way to the top, like the vile cowards they are." Apollo says darkly. His words speaking volumes to the Shinobi, especially Hana. She was furious, how dare they? She knew who it was, all the Shinobi/Kunoichi did but they didn't say anything because!... Because...

_"Naruto kun wasn't a Shinobi when he committed the crimes. If we turn him in, we're admitting to letting a civilian child out smart squads of genin, Chunin and even some Anbu..." _Hana figures it out. Her, along with the other clan heads, simply sat down, some in indifference and some with a bit of respect.

"As for the all crimes involving violence, those people broke the Sandaime's Law or got nosy and walked into a trap. I'm a Shinobi, I know my way around some traps; it's what we are supposed to do. There are always people who reject peace, those are not the kinds of people you want to steal from you. The crimes involving sexual conduct, it wasn't anywhere where children could see and it's not our fault that couple got curious when they heard noises in the woods. Only Konoha civilians think to go TOWARDS the noise instead of away. Now, about the 'Mental Abuse' I subjected Kakashi to, he'll be fine. It was just a spar between two Shinobi and if anything he started it. He attacked my wife with a S rank assassination jutsu, he should be lucky all I did was bruise his ego. And the drugs, are marijuana if you must know; a plant as said in the 'Konoha Encyclopedia of Botany'. Also, using Cannabis is sanctioned under religious practices, I use it recreational and it helps me develop jutsu. Also, Naruto kun, Sasuke san, and Haruno chan are not minors, they are genin." Apollo explains. The Chambers were filled with roars for the clan head to have his rank pulled! Some of the more brave councilmen called for the man to give the village all of his jutsus, from E rank to S rank.

Naruto sat through the entire meeting without so much as a peep, but he felt that all too familiar itch. The itch to fuck some shit up, unleashing a whirlwind of his chakra, all eyes were on him. The civilians couldn't believe how powerful the chakra was, it was gentle like the wind, but visible even to them! It danced right by them and drew them to Naruto.

"I just thought I would remind this council that I am no longer that defenseless child, that was bullied by this village. I am a Shinobi of Konohagakure, a man and as such, I have the same rights as a man fifty years my senior. It is my choice how I use those rights and I choice to join my otuosan's religion when he believes I am ready. In two weeks time, on my thirteenth birthday, I will official claim the Clan Restoration Act, to ensure my kekkei genkai lives on in future generations." Naruto declares with the same authority as Apollo. The Council is stunned into silence, not recognizing the young blonde man before them. Many of the older generation could swear the Yondaime had returned for a brief moment.

"However, I will choose who I want to be with and I will not get married, not until I'm much older. I make the rules when it comes to this CRA, I will be up front with any woman I am interested in. It will be up to them whether they wish to be in a Polygyny relationship or not, I will not force any woman to be with me." Naruto declares for the entire council. Many of the civilians are disgusted with the thought of such a thing, Hiashi didn't seem to care either way. _"He's a fine Shinobi, I just wouldn't want him to date my Hinata."_

Inoichi seems indifferent, knowing that his daughter was too focused on the Uchiha to even think about Naruto. The only one affected by the declaration, was Hana. She didn't know why, her rational mind forbid it, but her primal side perked up eagerly. She quickly reigned in her primal side, knowing of Naruto's enhanced sense of smell, but it was too late. Naruto picked up the faint scent of arousal from Hana and couldn't help but blush. When Hana saw his face light up, she knew he caught her and for some reason that awakened her primal side.

**"Well doesn't he look delicious! I can't wait to suck on his bone." **Primal Hana says hungrily. Hana took some deep silent breathes to calm her flaming libido.

"That should conclude this meeting, you are all dismissed." the Hokage says. Before anymore can be said, Naruto and Apollo both disappear in different fashions; one in a whirlwind and the other in a void.

**Old Konohagakure, Alexandros Clan Grounds...**

Naruto and Apollo appear just outside of the entrance of their home. The gate, was crafted into a huge pair of hands that had its fingers crossed on the inside of the hands, letting their thumbs touch. (AN: If it helps you visualize, think of making a O with your hands) with a Sokubaku (Restriction) fuuin forming an X in the center. Apollo allows Naruto to walk up to the fuuin and dispel it, using his blood as the X sizzles into flames then ashes. Once the two Alexandros men were behind the gate, Naruto pulls out a Talisman with the Kanji for Sokubaku on it and activates it. Another X of chakra forms and seals the entrance.

"Are all the Council meetings so taxing?" Naruto says with a sigh. Being surrounded by all that negative energy can really mess up the flow of things, Naruto strangely felt his IQ drop after getting away from those idiots.

"Pretty much, anyway I'm proud of you Naruto. You know, most kids your age are afraid to kiss girls on the lips or be away from their parents for more than a week, but you. You're a Shinobi, a damn good one and a great young man. Who is going to get some 'Birthday Sex!' hell yeah! I smelled the funk coming from Hana san, and Anko chan during our mission. Let's not forget, Ayame chan, Hinata chan, and Angel chan! Naruto, I think it's about time I gave you the talk." Apollo says, having dreamed of this day for a long time. Naruto gulped, not liking where this was going.

"I... Need an adult?" Naruto asks,

"You are an adult. This is simply a discussion between two Shinobi." Apollo says, dragging Naruto into their home and into Apollo's study. Apollo was eccentric, his study had all kinds of symbols involving the sun, the moon, the stars, eyes, dragons, phoenixes, and kitsune used as furniture or just decoration. It had an ambient feel to it and it was completely layered with Sairensa-(Silencer) fuuin. Apollo sat in a bear totem chair and motioned Naruto to join him in the baby bear totem chair.

"Naruto, when a man and a woman love each other very much, or are overcome with passion, whichever comes first, they engage in what is called sexual conquest. You see, sex is more than just the most intense rush you'll ever experience in your life, there are consequences to doing this too much. You can get STDs or sexual transmitted diseases like..." Apollo explains to an awe struck Naruto. Sure he had seen it before, but to actually hear the mechanics behind it by his otuosan was shell-shocking.

"Now if you want to please your woman, and trust me you do, Naruto. A happy wife is a happy life, or girlfriends in your case champ! Anyway, you want to take your tongue and just lick every inch of her body, excluding the poop troop of course. When you hear your honey moan, you know you hit the spot. Speaking of spot, there's this little bulb at the tip of the vagina, you'll want to take good care of that. Treat it like a hot bowel of ramen, you don't want to chew, just savor the flavor boy." Apollo explains in all the intimate details; he was raising a heir to carry on his legacy. This was his legacy, a hot and sexy legacy yes, but a legacy nonetheless.

"What do women taste like otousan?" Naruto asks, Apollo just chuckles deeply.

"It depends Naruto, on a lot of things. If the vagina is well kept, cleaned often and most important, the woman is fine. I mean fine spiritually, a spiritually fine woman will have the nectar of the Tentou (Heavens)." Apollo says, thinking about his sweet Amira. Sweet like a Jello- Pop! Apollo spent the rest of the night explaining to Naruto the mystery that was sex in all its gory details.

The following night, Naruto was taunted by dreams of sex crazed women! He didn't know if it was a blessing or a nightmare. The minute he got washed up and dressed, Naruto shunshinned to the backyard to meditate. It was then, Amira decided to come clean his room. Amira had to organize the preteens discarded fuuin arrays, his training kunai and shuriken, his work out equipment, the scrolls he didn't get to finishing, _"Honestly, you'd think the gaki could pick up after himself. He is a man now right?" _

Once Amira could see the floor again, she went to Naruto's bed sheets and saw, and unfortunately smelled, the sign her little man was growing up.

"Naruto kun, did you have a wet dream?" Amira asks, her voice projecting throughout Old Konohagakure. Angel, who was watching Naruto and four Kage bunshin practice tossing a Unido (Wind) Shuriken back and forth to each other, couldn't help but giggle when Naruto dropped the unido shuriken from embarrassment and was blown away by the force.

"Kaasan!" Naruto yells, his face crimson red.

"Alright alright sorry, I mean after the little talk you and your otuosan had last night, I can't blame you. That man sure does know a lot about sex baby. I don;t mean to creep you out, but baby your otuosan can tag it, bag it and put it to the fire, come on now!" Amira says seductively.

"You should not talk to you son that way! What is with you and otuosan just talking all kinds of nasty!" Naruto says, the imagery planted into his mind forever burned into his mind's eye! What kind of sick sound based genjutsu had the couple developed?

"So, Naru kun, what did you dream about?" Angel asks, using her years of training to emit small levels of orange sacral (AN:This energy is also known as sexual energy, so if I say sexual energy I mean Sacral chakra.) chakra. Naruto was always a sucker for Angel's charms, she jumped from the tree she was in, lands gracefully and walks over to Naruto. The sway in her walk only amplified by her sexual energy as she sits in Naruto's lap.

"Oh you don't want to hear about that." Naruto lies, Angel just giggles and places her hand on Naruto's cheeks. She rubs his whisker marks softly, and is pleased when he subconsciously growls lowly.

"Neither of us believes that. I bet I was in the dream, wasn't I Naru kun? I was good wasn't I?" Angel asks inching ever so closely to Naruto. One of her hands was on his chest, feeling his heart race, the other was using his thigh as leverage, helping her lean closer to him. Naruto was completely vexed by Angel's alluring sexual energy. He just couldn't lie to her...

"You were in it, Angel chan and you were better than good. You were astounding." Naruto admits, earning a giggle from Angel.

"I always am." Angel says, lifting her spell off of Naruto, who just shakes the stupid off of his self, not understanding why she always managed to get him in that strange chakra.

_"Yo Kurama senpai, why do we suck at Inton?" _Naruto asks his ex tenant.

**"Don't blame me! When the Yondaime sealed me into you, he took my Yin chakra with him inside the Shinigami's gut. That meants my ability to utilize Into (Yin Release) is completely gone. Sure I can detect them, but doing is impossible. I'd say you're vulnerable to genjutsus effecting the senses, especially smell and sight." **the Kyuubi, in his lion sized form, explains, chewing on the bones of a bear. Where the bear came from, who knows? With his team on leave after their recent mission, Naruto really didn't have anything to do.

"Hey Angel chan have you seen Fuu? I wanted to give her a tour of the village you know? Show her the sights, which districts to avoid and the best place to buy supplies." Naruto says, not really seeing much of the ex Taki Kunoichi lately.

"Oh she's probably with the other genin kunoichi. We have a Kunoichi only training exercise today. It's a part of a one week training program where we get instructions from a specialist." Angel says, sticking her tongue out at the blonde Jinchuriki.

"And what's so special about this training?" Naruto asks, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Sorry it's confidental, I've already said too much." Angel says before vanishing in a swirl of lightning. Naruto smirks before bursting into a plume of smoke. Unknown to Angel, Naruto used his Kitsune Henge to shapeshift into a replica of one of her scrolls and used the kawarimi to replace it with himself. Angel races across the rooftops, until she arrives at the T&I Department. Once inside, she hands a receptionist her mission scroll and waits for further instruction. Naruto waits patiently for whatever mission came their way, this beat doing nothing any day! The receptionist leads Angel to Anko's office and leaves once Angel is in front of it. Angel opens the door and the sight inside the room was every Konoha males' wildest fantasy! Even Angel was caught off guard at the sight of Anko, Kurenai sensei, Tenten, Fuu, Ino, Hintata and Sakura butt ass naked!

"Ahh why are you all naked? Is this some kind of lesbian sex harem, while I'm not drinking the Kool-aid; not EVEN with Splenda!" Angel declares. Kurenai's face turns crimson, but from embarrassment or anger no one knows.

"Don't flatter yourselves; I am not Orichi-teme! This is a legit skill all Kunoichi have to learn to master; the Art of Seduction!" Anko says, holding her hands to the heavens, causing her busts to bounce a little and her valley be spread. Naruto was simply put, overloaded from all the maturity contained inside one office. Fuu, Hinata, Tenten all naked and all gorgeous from head to toe! Sakura and Ino looked the most nervous, shaking like leaves in a storm. Fuu didn't seem the least bit modest. Hinata as red hot from head to toe and Tenten was right behind her in pink.

"Angel chan, please join the class by removing your clothes. That is an order from your sensei." Kurenai demands, knowing the girl would need the extra push. ith a sigh, Angel activates a fuuin between her bust and seals her clothes, leaving her as naked as the day she was born. From his vintage point on the ground, Naruto could see everything and if it weren't for the fear of death, he was sure he'd lose control of the henge and revert back.

"The Art of Seduction is a versatile life skill for Kunoichi of all villages. Let's say you're on a mission and you get captured, now Shinobi laws say they can do whatever they want with you at that point. They could even kill you and the only thing keeping you alive is the mere thought of him having sex with you. It is a well known fact men, even Shinobi, are at their weakest after sex. Some men require a few times to wear down, but with proper training you'll outlast even the sex junkies. To begin our lesson, I want each and every one of you genin to masturbate. Don't worry, I'll leave the room if you're modest." Anko says before leaving in a plume of smoke. **(AN: This could be considered lemon. I think of it more as softcore, a bunch of girls fingering themselves. If you're not down with that, then skip to where I indicate it is over. Thank you and have a great day/night.)**

"We will return shortly and don't think we won't know if you touched yourself or not, because we will. Failure to properly please yourself will result in five hours under a genjutsu of my choice." Kurenai warns, before leaving in a swirl of leaves. All the girls stand there in awkward silence, none really knowing what to do. Some knew what to do, but didn't want to be the first to go. To everyone's surprise, Fuu was the first to begin by wetting her two fingers with some saliva and doing rotating motions around her feminine gem. Fuu seemed to completely forget they were even in the room, she really got into it. After a while of getting a feel for it, Fuu inserts her middle finger inside of her, the pressure from her digit sends jolts of pleasure throughout her body, before she started slowly pumping it in and out of her. She used her free hand to play with her chestnut breasts and hot pink nipples. Fuu wasn't a screamer, she preferred to just focus on the pleasure and leave the words for later.

Next is Hinata, who seemed to already have her own routine. Hinata takes her three fingers and strikes her female gem and double door valley with soft Juuken taps. Unlike Fuu, Hinata was loud, unable to hold in her bliss. She didn't know why it felt so good, it just did and she was ordered to do it. Seeing the normally shy Hinata cut loose, Angel shrugs and uses her two fingers to piston in and out of her, collecting soft moans from the Alexandros female. Tenten just sighs, before unsealing a vibrator and gingerly inserts it inside of her. With each inch inserted, Tenten would let out a soft moan, until she got it as deep as she wanted it and turned it on. The vibrations echoing inside of her was enough to make her orgasm as Tenten rode it down gracefully. It was then Anko and Kurenai returned.

"Haruno, Yamanaka, you fail the first portion of this training. Maybe you can make up for it with the next test, pleasing a man. Since we're short of men, we'll be using these bananas." Kurenai says, unsealing a bunch of peeled bananas. Kurenai takes on and engulfed 3/4 of it, before eating the banana, only leaving the tip. Anko takes a banana and effortlessly devours the whole thing in seconds. The girls are both astounded and disturbed by Anko. Naruto, on the other hand couldn't believe his eyes! His otuosan had JUST talked to him about oral sex and if the bananas were anything to go by, Anko and Kurenai were easily Doom Dooms(AN: a term I made up to describe women who are good at oral sex.) Realizing what they had to do, each genin kunoichi took a turn. Hinata engulfed the whole thing in about ten seconds; something she thanked Angel for. Apparently, Angel had taught her how to tame her gag reflex after she saw Naruto naked once. Angel also eat the banana in one gulp, even burping after wards. Fuu got 3/4 of the banana down, while Tenten got half; not bad for a virgins. Ino could only get 2/4 in before she gaged and Sakura couldn't even go pass the tip. Anko face palms herself from embarrassment; here was Kurenai's pupils who could easily swallow a banana and yet her pupil couldn't even swallow cherries without puking.

Naruto watched all of it with a stunned and horny point of view that he just couldn't help. Here he was watching girls and women practice oral sex, it as know to kill a lesser man, but Naruto was not a lesser man.

**(AN:"That's the ende if you couldn't tell.)**

**With Sasuke...**

In one of the many barren training grounds of the Uchiha clan, the sole surviving Uchiha, Sasuke goes over the many scrolls he bought from the Rusty Dagger. Many of the E to D rank jutsus were lying on the ground in disarray, the only ones he found useful were the C rank jutsus on Katon and Raiton, but they weren't powerful enough! Please they took too much time to learn! He didn't have time to learn, he had to avenge his clansmen, his parents, everyone! Too frustrated and dirty, from training, to think clearly, Sasuke storms to his home and heads to the bathroom. He turns on the water and splashes his face with some water. Taking deep breathes, Sasuke tries to calm down as he looks in the mirror. What he sees, terrifies him more than even the Sandaime had. In the mirror is a paler reflection of himself, only the reflection had a fully developed Sharigan and black tears pouring from his eyes.

"You'll never obtain the power you need, sitting around reading scrolls like a baka. No, real strength should be given to those that are worthy, are you worthy Sasuke?" the dark reflection asks. Sasuke tries to use Kai to dispel a genjutsu, but nothing happens. Instead of being shocked, Sasuke answers his reflection.

"Yes, if anyone is worthy of great power, it is me. I am an avenger and I must avenge my clan." Sasuke says with no signs of deceit of fear. The reflection smiles a fanged grin, before black tears pour from the mirror and into a glass gourd.

"Then drink young Avenger. Drink the bitter brew of Hatred!" the reflection says. Sasuke remembers his hatred for his brother and chugs the black brew down his gullet. Almost instantly, Sasuke screams in agony as the substance invades his body and coats his Tenketsu (Chakra Points) in vile chakra. Black tears fall from his eyes, until Sasuke laughs insanely, the power coursing through his veins felt amazing!...

**Several days later...**

Team Seven were inside the Hokage's office, ready for another mission after their leave was up. Neither of the members had seen each other since they came back from Taki, Naruto tried his best to avoid Sakura at all costs. He made sure to sneak to every one of those "Special" training sessions and let's just say it was hard to look at the kunoichi without blushing after what he saw. It lingered in his dreams for days... Still, Naruto did get to talk to Fuu and the two seemed to hit it off... Despite Naruto catching her swimming butt naked... What a sight...

Sasuke seemed even more of a prick than before and if Naruto was right, he was getting paler too, but now wasn't the time to get into it.

"Alright. Team Seven, your mission today will be to escort this build bridger back to Nami and ensure he completes his bridge. Send him in!" the Hokage commands, the smell of booze and applesauce fill the room as a drunkard old man sways into the office.

"What? *hiccup* this is the best I get *hiccup*? A princess, some emo band reject, only the brown kid and whiskers look up to sniff. The lady scares the drunk out of me though, so I guess I'll shut up." the bridge builder says, instantly sobering up once he felt a snake crawl up his leg. Naruto had the strangest feeling Murphy's Law was going to make him it's bitch with this mission...

* * *

And scene whoo! (9k nearly 10 k words this chapter! And I started the Wave Arc finally! I just thought I'd put in a little spice to get you readers excited about things to come!

Anko: Aren't you worried, some people may not like the direction you're going in?

LS67: It's a part of being an artist, some people won't understand that's fine, but I can't let it come between me and the story! Besides, in Naruto's society, a society of ninja, rules are different, ages are just a number. Once you put on the hand band, you are an adult, that can kill. If you can kill for your village, I think your village will let you get a little buzzed or have some sex. I mean how old is twelve when that twelve year old as killed and shed blood?

Naruto: The man brings up a good point! Yeah got to see hot chick playing with themselves!


	26. Chapter 26

LS67: Yo.

Naruto: The long awaited Wave arc has begun! I'm not going to suck am I?

LS67: Come on Naruto, your name is in the title. You have to be awesome just from the principle. I mean this isn't called Sasuke: True Shinobi.

Sasuke: Alright look, I'm so tired of you brooding over me! Just because I am an Uchiha and Kishi understands my royalty, as do my many fans, doesn't mean you have to hate on me.

LS67: No **Uchiha... **I don't hate on you, I just don't like you. Your superior attitude, your over inflated ego. You don't deserve the powers given to you. Everything you get is through brooding, your "Hatred" doesn't entitle you to anything. There are people with worse lives than you and their Hatred doesn't give them shit! But you... Just because you're from some nearly extinct race or clan, I'm supposed to feel for you? No... No fuck that shit, you stay the hell off my Commentary or else I will send you to a pocket dimension far worse than Hell itself.

Sasuke: Hn *Sasuke leaves the room*

Anko: Damn... I think I love you LS67 kun.

Sakura: Don't talk to Sasuke kun like-

LS67: And you... You're just a bitch. In Canon you're a bitcn and it's SO hard to write you in a good light. You're smart? You didn't show any intelligence whatsoever in Canon. You had like how many shining moments in Canon? Not counting Shippuden when you kind of improved, but your character remained the same. You're like that doctor no one wants to go to because she's a bitch and would probably inject you with some shit. You are to get out of my Commentary before I just make you a civilian and let you fade away like you were supposed to, you pathetic worm.

*Sakura cries and runs out of the room*

LS67: Let's start the show!

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

It is a crisp afternoon just outside the gates of Konoha. The sun is out, coating the area in heat common for Hi no Kuni this time of year. Team Seven walk down the road, having to travel the civilian route due to their client, Tazuna from Nami. It is the Team's first C rank mission, and they already missed the G rank missions; well all but Sakura. She was thankful for the break from all the action and danger her team seems to find itself in. Naruto simply walks to the right of Tazuna, channeling his chakra in a thin whirlwind around the both of them. Sure, there was less action than he was used to, but he took the time to practice his chakra and nature manipulation control. Sasuke broods as usually, but a dark aura seems to surround him. Dontez walks at the back of the group, making body parts out of shi wan (C1), testing how fast he could make them. Kakashi takes lead, reading his Icha Icha, dreaming of one day becoming a lead character! Anko choose this time to travel a more, mobile way to travel. Since she couldn't glide through the trees, Anko uses "Doton: Dochuu Senkoo (Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage) to slink underground ahead of the ground.

"Hey Mr. Tazuna, you're from Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) right?" Sakura asks out of curiosity.

"Yeah what about it?" Tazuna asks, finding the trip calm and boring.

"Kakshi sensei there are Shinobi in Nami right?" Sakura asks. Naruto just snorts, gaining the attention of the pink Bansee. Sakura has a strong dislike for anyone from the Alexandros clan, especially after Apollo robbed her mouth of the ability to speak; and all because she insulted Naruto baka!

"Oh and what's so funny, baka?" Sakura growls, getting ready to clobber him if she didn't like the answer.

"You are bubblegum, I thought you were the smartest kunoichi in Konoha." Dontez jokes with a chuckle.

"I guess you missed the memo, she only study what was required to pass. Outside of the Academy, she spent her time chasing the teme. To answer your question, no Nami doesn't have Shinobi, otherwise they wouldn't come this far for help." Naruto says with a big grin, bugging Sakura seemed to be the only thing to do. Sakura growls in fury, sending a right hook straight for Naruto's face. Once the hit is inches away, Naruto kawarimis with Sasuke, who takes the hit full force as he's sent flying.

"Naruto kun is quite right. You see, normally Nami is protected from attacks thanks to it being surrounded by water. Though, I would imagine they still have bandits, which is why we're escorting Tazuna bsck to Nami no Kuni. I doubt we'll encounter foreign shinobi on this mission." Kakashi explains. Naruto chuckles at Sakura trying to apologize to Sasuke, but his sixth sense picks up something from Tazuna, why was the man sweating? There was something the "master" bridge builder wasn't telling them.

It is underground, Anko senses two Chunin level shinobi hiding in a six feet deep puddle. Summoning a common garden snake, Anko sends it up ground with the message. The garden snake slinks up Kakashi's leg into his pants, up his shirt and hisses in his ear. Despite how creeped out he was, Kakashi got the message, _"Two Chunin shinobi, most likely Kiri (Mist), nuke nin. Don't attack unless we have to." _The team walk pass a puddle in the road, _"Wait, a puddle in the road? When it hasn't rained in weeks and when said puddle has KI coming from it. Well I'm sure Donte knows."_ Naruto thinks to himself. Almost instantly, a small shi wan hand, giving a thumbs up, appears in Naruto's hand.

_"He definitely knows. I'm sure Anko senpai and Kakashi sensei knows. Wait why Anko senpai? Ah wahtever, anyway Sakura is useless, meaning I'll have to protect Tazuna san."_ Naruto says mentally.

**"Does that mean I get some action?"** Kyuubi, in his scroll form, asks eagerly. The small amount of KI the two give off is like candy to him.

_"Nope, can't go around showing off my Kekkei Genkai nor my Bijuu. What do I look like, a Hyuuga or Uchiha?" _Naruto replies. Deciding not to cause a scene, Team Seven alks past the puddle without giving it a second thought. Once the team passed the puddle, a cloaked figure rises from the puddle and tosses another cloaked figure towards the team. Before even Kakashi can react, the two cloaked figures attacked in synchronized fashion; they both wore large metal gauntlets. One with a single horn, wore a gas mask with his metal gauntlet on right arm and the two horned figure wore his on the left arm. Both figures wrapped Kakashi in shuriken chains, before giving a tug. The man was literally ripped to shreds as his gory chunks landed on the ground. Sakura couldn't help but scream at the horrible sight, while Naruto was prepared. He had already began to do hand seals, feeling the figures close in on him from behind.

Tori (Bird), Ushi (Ox), Hitsuji (Ram), Inu (Dog), Tori (Bird), Tatsu (Dragon), Inu (Dog), Tori (Bird), Tatsu (Dragon), Hitsuji (Ram), Inu (Dog), Ushi (Ox), Tori (Bird)!

_"Fuuton: Teikiatsu Shouheki (Wind Release: Cyclone Barrier)!" _Naruto chants mentally. Emitting fuuton chakra from every tenketsu, a dome of whirling winds surrounds Naruto, Tazuna and Sakura. The two figures didn't have time to recall the attack, so when they slashed the whirling dome, the two figures are caught in its winds and forced to ride them. Seeing his opportunity, Sasuke began hand seals of his own. Naruto, senses the katon chakra being gathered from Sasuke and dispels his jutsu; not wanting to be barbecued. With the jutsu dispelled, the two figures are thrown to separate sides of the field, both hitting trees painfully. Before Sasuke could finish his jutsu,

Mi (Snake), Tora (Tiger)! _"Shi wan Kase (C1 Handcuffs )" _Dontez says mentally, shooting a wad of shi wan at Sasuke's hands, preventing him from finishing his seals.

"You could have killed not only Naruto kun, but Tazuna san as well, resulting in the failure of the mission... You try that shit again, Uchiha or not, I'll blow your fucking head off." Dontez says calmly, only adding to the KI he put behind every word. Opening his hand, the Shi wan Kase expands from Sasuke's wrists to his shoulder, _"With one hand seal, I could end his career right here and now..." _Dontez says to his self, so wrapped up in anger, he misses the two figures recovering and rushing towards him. The two figures perform a high-low slashing combination at Dontez' back and it's only his years of dodging Chakra Tamas, that allows Donte to snap out of it and sense danger. With Dontez no longer feeding the jutsu, Sasuke breaks free of his restraints, takes out a single kunai and shuriken and leaps over Dontez. Tossing the shuriken with practice accuracy, the shuriken locks inside one of the shuriken chain holes and pins the deadly duo into the ground. Before the duo can remove the shuriken, Sasuke tosses his kunai and nails it in the center of his shuriken, effectively pinning them.

"Tsk, show off." Dontez says, slightly impressed at the Uchiha's skill, but then again he was the best at shurikenjutsu; second only to Angel. Dontez rushes one of the figures, while Sasuke rushes the other; seeing this as a test of his power. Dontez channels bakuton chakra and shi wan into his feet in preparation for his next attack. Sasuke performs a leaping side kick into the face of the one horned figure, while Dontez performs a shi wan powered dropkick in the face of the two horned figure. Dontez attack explodes in the two horned figure's face, the force of the impact breaks the shuriken chain from his clawed gauntlet and sends him deep into the nearby forest; crashing through trees before stopping.

"Goozu!" the one horned figure screams, not believing his eyes. Even Sasuke is shocked at the display, it seemed as is a train had ripped through the forest, leading to a broken and bloody Goozu, clearly unconscious, if not dead.

_"What the hell was that? Dontez' feet were covered in clay and when they made contact they exploded with the force of a explosive note! But how, has he always been able to do this?" _Sasuke wonders. Now that he thought about it, he had never really seen Dontez fight seriously. In the Academy, he was a brawler and only used the required jutsus. Even on Graduation Day, he didn't see what Dontez used to blow a hole in the hole.

"You bastard, you killed my brother! I'll kill you!" the one horned figure roars, rushing Dontez with a blind fury! Dontez prepares for the fight, noting the doku (poison) leaking from the claws. The one horned figure lunges at Dontez, ready to rip his head off, but a horse sized Boa Constrictor erupts from the ground and coils around him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't kill your brother. After all, I'm sure my senseis would like to know why you attacked us." Dontez says. Almost on cue, Kakashi walks into the clearing with an eye smile.

"Great job team. Naruto kun, good job staying alert and calm even when it seemed your sensei was killed. You not only saw the attack coming, you managed to defend not only yourself, but your comrade and client. Dontez san, good work neutralizing your enemy and comrade, without doing lasting damage. Sasuke I am disappointed in you." Kakashi says, narrowing his visible eye darkly. Despite is anger at Kakashi being disappointed in, what he saw as, his grand performance! He did everything right, he stopped the Alexandros bomber from becoming three pieces of a whole and neutralizing his enemy!

"Though the way you handled yourself was impressive, you could have killed Naruto kun, Sakura chan and Tazuna san with your Gookakyuu no jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)! What the hell did they teach you in the Academy? Don't you know katon is strong against fuuton, you could have roasted all three of them! Just be glad, Dontez san stopped you, before I could." Kakashi says darkly, causing Sasuke to swallow the lump in his throat. From the Boa Constrictor's maw, Anko slinks out before looking at her cornered prey.

"Don't worry boys, I'll see to it they're properly interrogated and sent to Konoha for processing." Anko says, leading her Boa deep into the forest, were Goozu lay a bloody mess. It didn't take long for screams of agony to echo from the forest, along with insane giggles from Anko.

"I wonder what techniques she uses. Probably something involving bondage..." Naruto says, not wanting to admit how much the thought of Anko tying him up and motorboating him again really boiled his blood; though it didn't take much to tell.

"Ah Naruto baka, what in the world is that thing?" Sakura says with a blush, trying to shield her eyes from the tent in Naruto's pants. Naruto looks down and sees his arousal and has enough decency to readjust his package with a blush. Dontez roars with laughter, while Sasuke tries his hardest not to look; though it was easier said than done.

"It's nice to know we have a masochist on the team. Remind me to find you when I want to test one of my T&I jutsu." Anko says, walking out of the forest without the two figures.

"You can test anything you like on me. T&I jutsu, seduction jutsu, you name it, I can take it." Naruto says, drooling at the mouth. He didn't know why he wanted Anko, he just did and she knew it. Anko smirks at Naruto's remark, finding the new attitude to be a lot of potential fun! Getting into her Kunoichi mode, Anko relays the information she received from the two figures.

"Goozu and Meizu, the Oni Kyoodai (Demon Brothers), two Chunin level nuke nin from Kirigakure (Village Hidden by the Mist). Apparently they work for the nuke nin Momochi Zabuza, the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon Hidden in the Mist), who was hired by a man named Gato to kill this old drunk." Anko says, pointing her thumb at Tazuna, who was practically sweating bullets at this point. The entire team Seven looks at Tazuna with accusing eyes.

"Did I forget to mention that Gato, owner of Gato's Shipping Monoply and drug lord, hired ninja to kill me?" Tazuna asks nervously, but looking into the cold dead eye of Kakashi, he sighs knowing he has no choice.

"Alright, here's the truth... Nami is in a state of crisis thanks to Gato bankrupting all of Nami. We are a simple people, we rely on shipping in order to survive. Gato came in and effectively bought all our ports and uses them to smuggle drugs and sex slaves." Tazuna says, his tears hidden behind the shadow his hat provides. Sakura looks on the verge of tears, Sasuke just hns, Dontez looks pissed, while Naruto looks determined.

"I'm sorry, Tazuna san, but this is well over our mission requirements. You paid for a C rank mission, but with the addition of foreign shinobi, perhaps even Zabuza himself, this is easily an A rank mission." Kakashi explains, not liking where the mission was headed.

"Yeah, I mean we're just genin, this is WAY too hard for us." Sakura says. Anyone who went around calling themselves oni were not people to mess with.

"You're right. I suppose you all can go back home. I'll just go back to Nami no Kuni alone. Little old civilian me against killing machine, I'll be dead by the end of the week. My poor grandson will cry himself to sleep, wondering why I had to die. My lovely daughter will curse the name of Konoha, making sure no business from Nami comes to the village, whose Shinobi abandoned us in our time of need." Tazuna says with fake tears. The entire team seven sweat drop at the man; knowing when they're being blackmailed.

"Well your act was impressive, definitely worth a 7.5. I say we help him, I mean we stopped an invasion. Even though we're dealing with an A rank Shinobi, we happen to have one A rank Shinobi and a B+ rank Kunoichi on our squad." Dontez says, looking up Zabuza in his bingo book and not liking what he saw. The man was indeed a oni, rumor even had it his chakra was so strong, he could emit a shroud that resembles an oni.

"Yeah Kakashi sensei, Anko senpai, you guys aren't scared of a little opposition are ya?" Naruto taunts.

"Are you shitting me? It's about time I got back into A rank missions! Come on Team Anko, we're continuing the mission!" Anko yells with excitement. Before Tazuna can smirk, long snakes shoot from the ground and coil around him.

"Let me make one thing clear though. Once Nami is back on its feet, I expect you to pay the amount for an A rank mission. This isn't a charity, do I make myself clear?" Anko asks, giving him her patented Snake eyes. One glance into her eyes has Tazuna agreeing for fear of his life as Anko releases him from her snakes. Meanwhile, a masked figure watches the events from a safe distance, before disappearing in a plume of mist.

**In a hideout on Nami...**

"So the Oni Kyoodai failed against a bunch of snot nosed brats?" Zabuza asks outraged! The Oni Kyoodai were a good team, and rarely fooled around.

"Hai Zabuza sama, though the three males of the team shoed skill far greater than a mere genin. One of them used a strange jutsu I've never seen before. He was able to combine taijutsu with an explosive type of jutsu. The other used impressive skills of shruikenjutsu and taijutsu, but nothing worthwhile. The final genin, a blonde, used a fuuton barrier to protect the bridge builder and himself. The fight was too short to gather anymore intel." the masked figure says to Zabuza.

"That's not all, Zabuza sama. It appears that-" before the figure can continue, Gato stumbles into the room with his two thugs.

"So the great Oni Kyoodai failed to beat a bunch of kids huh? Maybe you're not worth the ryo I'm paying you." Gato says, but the Kubikiriboochoo (Decapitating Carving Knife) aimed for his throat shuts him up. His thugs are startled by the speed in which Zabuza wields the long blade that they didn't even draw their blades until after the fact.

"Relax Gato, the bridge builder will die by my hands. Looks like I'm going to have some fun after all." Zabuza says, rising from his chair and making his way out of the hideout and where he could intercept the team before they made it to the target's house, but is stopped by another figure.

"Easy, Zabuza kun I believe young Haku kun had more to say." A short woman around Zabuza's age says. The woman has long, light-colored hair along with her slashed Hitai-ate. She also wears a simple cloth around the head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protrude upwards, while the remainder of hair is allowed to flow downwards. She wears a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which get much looser near the ends, resembling hakama, and striped leg-warmers. Like all the other members of her generation of swordsmen, she wears bandages loosely tied around the neck.

"Thank you, Ameyuri dono. It turns out, that the senseis of the group of genin are Sharingan no Kakashi and Anko the Hebi Mistress." Haku concludes.

"I see, well it's decided then! Looks like I'll be going along to make sure a baka like you doesn't die." Ameyuri says with a bubble giggle. Ringo Ameyuri was one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) alongside Zabuza. The two stayed together even after the coup d'etat, despite Zabuza's intention of leaving her behind; he wanted nothing to do with the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu.

"I don't need your help Ameyuri!" Zabuza roars, leaving the room with Ameyuri close behind.

"Well you got it so deal with it, or I'll kill you." Ameyuri says darkly, sending a chill even up Zabuza's spine. With a sigh, Zabuza just allows the woman to follow him, earning a sweet smile from the woman; everything was better when Zabuza just agreed with her...

**Back with Team Seven...**

Team Seven were currently, on a boat heading towards Nami no Kuni. Sakura noted how misty it was, but chalked it up to the location. Sasuke just broods, trying to see if he could access the powers given to him, without the others knowing. Dontez was reading up on Zabuza, trying to learn everything he could about the man. He knew the group of four genin were no match for the A rank shinobi. Naruto spends his time talking to Anko, who welcomes the company; for some reason Naruto was just easy to talk to.

"So Anko senpai, I know you use snakes for most of your attacks, tell me what can they do besides burrow underground and inject doku?" Naruto asks, more than curious about the Hebi woman. Anko, for her part, was surprised since most didn't like snakes after what her sensei did. Not only that, but since when did Naruto call her senpai, instead of sensei?

"What's with you kit kun? Calling me senpai, asking me questions, what's with the sudden interest?" Anko asks, looking into Naruto's eyes for answers. What she sees is a blue pool of longing, pain and lust? Lust for who though, her?

"Well I figure we're going to be working together for some time and I might as well know more about you. Dontez offered to tell me your stats in the Bingo Book, but I figured I should just ask you myself. As for calling you senpai, I felt it was more appropriate. I mean Anko sensei sounds old and you're still young, though older than I am." Naruto says with a goofy chuckle. Anko smiles and decides telling him a little about herself can't hurt too much.

"Well, since you're so interested, my snakes are capable of performing jutsus. In fact, I have a snake for each nature manipulation, though it takes a shit load of chakra to summon them and they all require a certain kind of animal sacrifice to appease them. In truth, they're a pain in the ass to summon, so I only do so in extreme circumstances. Since I answered your questions, now you answer mine, are you attracted to me Kit kun?" Anko asks with a sly smile. After seeing the "Special Kunoichi Training" Naruto became less embarrassed about these kinds of situations. Still, being put on blast, for the entire team to hear, caused him to blush deeply.

"I'm sure all of the guys on this boat are attracted to you, Anko senpai." Naruto says, saving himself as the men on the boat all blush and try to look everywhere but at Anko. Said Hebi Mistress can't help but smile proudly, she didn't even have to do anything to attract men. She also noted how Naruto avoided her question, but she would let it slide for now. Once they made it to Nami, Team Seven is greeted by the nearly completed bridge. Even Naruto had to gawk at the craftsmanship of the bridge; maybe the old guy wasn't full of shit. Finally reaching a port, Team Seven along with Tazuna, walk towards Tazuna's town cutting through the woods as a shortcut; old people always have a shortcut. Realizing they're in enemy territory, Sasuke, Naruto, Dontez, Anko and Kakashi stay on alert. Naruto uses his sixth sense to feel for any negative intent in the area and finds some behind a bush. Naruto swiftly unseals a kunai from his hip fuuin and tosses it into the bushes. Moments later, a snow rabbit leaps out; scared for it's life.

"Stop trying to be cool Naruto baka! You could have killed the poor thing." Sakura says, choosing to check on the rabbit as opposed to hitting Naruto for his idiocy. _"Wait a minute. I've eaten my fair share of hare in my days, living in the forests of Konoha, and I know that rabbit's coat is the wrong color for this time of year. It's white, instead of brown, which means this rabbit is domesticated." _Naruto ponders. Seconds later, a huge blade whizzes through the air, threatening to cut them all in half.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi orders, tackling Sakura and Sasuke to the ground, while Anko tackles Tazuna, and Naruto and Dontez dive to the ground. Seconds later, the infamous Kubikiriboochoo embeds itself into a tree as Zabuza appears on the long handle of the blade, staring down his opposition. Before Team Seven can engage, a trail of lightning craves through the ground and races towards them.

Tori (Bird), Inu (Dog), Saru (Monkey), Inu (Dog), Hitsuji (Ram), Ushi (Ox), Tatsu (Dragon)! _"Fuuton: Senbon Renda! (Wind Release: Senbon Barrage)" _Naruto chants mentally, forming a dozen senbon from the surrounding wind and launching them at the streaking lightning. The Senbon Renda impacts the lightning and cancels it out before it can do any damage to Team Seven.

"Well, it looks like he was right, the blonde boy is quite skilled." Ameyuri says, appearing out of the misty forests. Dontez' eyes widen with alarm at the arrival, before he pulls out his Bingo Book and scans it for Ameyuri's entry.

"Here it is: Ringo Ameyuri, one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu, and master of the Sairento Kiringu (Silent Killing). She wields the twin blades known as Kiba, that are imbued with pure lightning and is said to be the greatest kunoichi Kiri has ever produced." Dontez says, reading the information out loud. Ameyuri just giggles at the information, finding it all pretty outdated.

"I wouldn't call myself a master of the Sairento Kiringu, more like I'm really, really, really, quiet." Ameyuri says, holding her finger over her mouth in a "shh" gesture.

"Well, well I guess bringing you was a good idea after all. So, Sharingan no Kakashi, Anko the Hebi Mistress, what's say you just hand over the bridge builder and be on your merry way?" Zabuza asks from atop the tree. His answer is Kakashi lifting his Hitai-ate and revealing his whirling Sharingan.

"Anko, you take Ameyuri, everyone else, surround and protect Tazuna. You are not to get involved in either of our fights! Zabuza, the Kirigakure no Kijin, if you want Tazuna, you'll have to get through me." Kakashi says, all seriousness in his tone. Team Seven form a diamond around Tazuna to protect him from all sides, Dontez crafts a wall of shi wan, Naruto forms Kaze (Wind) Shuriken, Sasuke and Sakura just hold kunai at the ready.

"Well I get to see the Sharingan so soon? Must be my lucky day, maybe I can implant it in my eye when I'm done. After all, according to my little handbook, you have copied over 1,000 jutsus, Kopii (Copy) Ninja no Kakashi. Not only that, but it appears one of your little brats has a rare kekkei genkai, that hasn't been seen for a few years. I can't recall the name, but I know it originates from Iwagakure." Zabuza explains, causing all, except Naruto to look at Dontez in both shock and suspension; after all Iwa and Konoha had serious bad blood.

"Let's get right to it." Ameyuri says, growing tired of all the talking. She preferred to just kill everyone and ask questions later; though Zabuza did ask her to spare the brown skinned one and the blonde haired one. Everyone else would die! Ameyuri pulls out a scroll and unseals the infamous Kiba, Raitoo (Thunderswords) before gripping one in the normal grip and the other in a reverse grip. Lightning dances from the twin Raitoo as Ameyuri looks into Anko's eyes with a bloodthirsty smile. Zabuza kicks off the tree and lands in a nearby lake as he effortlessly stands on top of the water.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu (Ninja technique: Hiding in the Mist Technique)." Zabuza says, using the water below to cast a thick mist around the area, even Ameyuri and her dazzling lightning show is concealed in the mist.

"He's gone!" Tazuna yells, not used to shinobi, let alone jutsus.

"Eight Choices..." Ameyuri voice echoes from every direction in a whisper.

"Shut up Ameyuri, you're ruining my menacing!" Zabuza yells from all directions.

"Dammit Zabuza baka, you ruined the moment, yet again! This is last night all over again!" Ameyuri screams. To say Team Seven were surprised was an understatement. Here were two A rank shinobi/kunoichi, arguing during battle like a married couple. Only Kakashi and Anko knew better than to drop their guard.

"Don't let their banter fool you! It's a ploy to get you to drop your guards, remember they're both masters of Sairento Kiringu! Drop your guard and you'll be dead before you even realize it." Kakashi warns, getting the genin from sweat drop, to focused.

"Awww they saw through our trap, Zabuza kun. Oh well *giggle* let's get things started! It's time to play Eight Ways to Die! Zabuza kun, please explain to our players how they will be dying today." Ameyuri says in a singsong way.

"Kidney, heart, liver, spine, cervical vein, jugular vein and, my personal favorite, scrambled brains; which should we go?" Zabuza says, unleashing tendrils of his infamous Oni shroud to further darken his mist.

_"Dammit, all I can see is a mass of chakra, I can't even make out my team's position through this..." _Kakashi says with worry, hoping that this mist didn't effect Anko's sense of smell/taste. Sakura begins to shake like a leaf; scared out of her mind at the KI the duo gives off. Dontez readies himself; having sparred with B to S rank shinobi/kunoichi before. Naruto tries to sense the two A rank shinobi/kunoichi through their intent, but he is shocked when the malicious intent seems to come from every direction at once! Calming his self, Naruto tries to feel the wind through the mist to find any disturbances.

_"Come on wind... I know you're with me somewhere. Whistle your tune for me breeze." _Naruto chants mentally, standing perfectly still and sending chakra into his ears. Listening with his enhanced hearing, Naruto hears the wind being cut by metal and clothing flowing with the wind. Kakashi flares his chakra to dispel the oni shroud.

_"What deadly KI, it feels like I'll be killed if I move a single muscle. It's driving me crazy!... The intensity between two Jounin... It feels like my life is being crushed out of me. I can't take it, if things continue like this... I'd rather die!" _Sasuke panics mentally. His body is covered in a cold sweat and trembles uncontrollably. In his fear, Sasuke brings his kunai to his neck, ready to slit his own throat to rid himself of the KI.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Dontez don't worry. I'll protect you all with my life, because I don't let my comrades die." Kakashi says, giving the team his patented eye smile, despite the situation.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza exclaims, appearing in between the team's guard, with his Kubikiriboochoo already in motion to cut them in half! Kakashi tries to kawarimi with Dontez, but it's too late. Dontez is cut almost completely in half by Kubikiriboochoo, the blade being buried 3/4 inside his body. Before Zabuza can smirk, Dontez turns into clay, but not just any clay. Kakashi, recognizing the shi wan, swiftly grabs Tazuna and Sakura as Naruto and Sasuke swiftly dash away just as the bunshin explodes into a dome of fire. Zabuza reveals his self to be a mizu (water) bunshin and evaporates under the intense fire. Sensing Zabuza behind him, Kakashi tosses Tazuna and Sakura to separate sides of the field, just as he's cut in half.

"GYAAA!" Sakura screams, the thought of her sensei being bisected too much for her to handle. That is until Kakashi bursts into water, like the Zabuza clone he learned it from.

_"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu? No way! He copied me even in the mist?" _Zabuza ponders, before he feels cold hard steel against his neck.

"Don't move." Kakashi demands, shocking even Zabuza with the speed the ex Anbu Captain moved.

"Wow." Naruto says, impressed with Kakashi's speed and ability to mimic an enemies' tactics. Sakura felt overjoyed that it was all over, that is until they heard Zabuza chuckling.

"Hehehe it's over? You just don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with your saru see saru do tactics." Zabuza says. Kakashi presse his kunai against Zabuza's neck, but the man continues to talk.

"Still, it was impressive. Copying my Mizu Bunshin no jutsu and having it say those touching words to draw my attention, while the real you hid in the mist and waited. Nice plan... But." Zabuza says, just before Kakashi feels a presence behind him.

"I'm not that easy to kill..." Another Zabuza says from behind Kakashi, who stabs the one in front of him to reveal another Mizu Bunshin.

"That one's a fake too?" Sakura says, falling to her knees from the emotional and mental stress the battle had on her. Zabuza swings his Kubirikiboochoo in an attempt to cleave Kakashi in two, but Kakashi ducks under the swipe as the blade buries itself into the ground. Zabuza uses the momentum from his swing to do a hand stand on the butt of the Kubikiriboochoo and hits Kakashi in the gut with a side kick. Zabuza attempts to pursue him, but makibishi (throwing nails) liter the ground.

"Foolish." Zabuza says, disappearing in a splash of water.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yells, sensing the suiton chakra Zabuza was gathering around Kakashi.

_"He's also strong in taijutsu." _Sasuke analyzes, really wishing he had his sharingan.

_"Kakashi sensei got knocked down?" _Sakura says mentally, before she realizes something.

"Where is Anko sensei?" Sakura asks, having lost track of the woman after the mist settled in.

"She's fighting Ameyuri, this is bad! Real bad, Zabuza is preparing a lethal jutsu, judging by the amounts of chakra he's gathering." Naruto says with worry in his tone. Kakashi surfaces from the lake, trying to walk on its surface, but finding the water as thick as mud.

_"Heavy water, but how?" _Kakashi ponders, but not for long.

"Hehe fool, Suiroo no jutsu (Water Prison Technique)!" Zabuza roars, shaping the water around Kakashi into a sphere with one arm inside to keep the jutsu going.

"Hehe, this prison is inescapable! It's stronger than steel, so even if you could move, your puny kunais would be useless!" Zabuza taunts the caged Kakashi. Before he turns to his true target, and the genin protecting him.

"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu!" Zabuza says, forming a clone from the water of the lake.

"Hehe wearing those Hitai-ate and acting like shinobi, HA! A real shinobi has survived numerous brushes with death. What do any of your brats know about being Shinobi?" Zabuza asks, as Naruto rises his hand.

"I know what it means to be a shinobi. To have people trying to kill you from the day you were born, having kunai jabbed into your body and explosive tags strapped to your limbs with only seconds to free yourself. The life of a shinobi is filled with pain, but the shinobi perseveres and strives to live another day." Naruto says sagely.

"Hehe once you're good enough to be in my handbook, then you can be referred to as Shinobi. Until then..." Zabuza says, disappearing in a splash of water and appears in front of Naruto, aiming a side kick to his face, only for its leg to be literally blown away.

"If that's the case, put this in your handbook. Fuuton: AnchiTeikiatsu Shouheki (Wind Release: Anti-Cyclone Barrier)" Naruto says, channeling fuuton chakra into a dome of high velocity winds that whirl counter-clockwise as opposed to clockwise. The whirling winds expand and completely blows away the Mizu  
Bunshin.

"Hehe, looks like things just got interesting..." Zabuza says, forming several more Mizu Bunshin...

**With Anko...**

Ameyuri giggles at her current situation. Here she was battling a strong and proud kunoichi and was having a blast! Anko, on the other hand, was not having as much fun. Both her hands were numb from streaks of lightning striking them. Her trench coat was singed around the sleeves and bottom of the coat. Not to mention she used just about every fuuton scroll she bought from the Rusty Dagger. It seemed as if, Ameyuri never ran out of lightning to throw! Plus with her affinity being Doton, she was at a huge disadvantage. Ameryuri draws her twin swords together and sends an electrical essence into the clouds.**  
**

"Ikazuchi no Kiba! (Fangs of Lightning)!" Ameyuri roars. From the clouds, bolts of lightning strike and aim for Anko, who evades each strike with practice ease. Lightning dances off of the Kiba Raitoo as Ameyuri leaps towards Anko and spins gracefully, forming a spiraling fang of lightning. Ameyuri spirals towards Anko, who dodges the tunneling fangs, but Ameryuri stops spinning and aims a slash at Anko's head. The blade easily slices through Anko's neck, but Anko just turns to mud. Before she lands on the ground, Ameyuri tosses one of her Kiba at a certain spot as it sinks into the ground and electrifies it. Seconds later, a huge snake erupts from the ground and hisses in agony! The snake falls to the ground with a dead thud, just as Anko crawls out of the snake's maw.

"Raikyuu(Lightning Ball)!" Ameyuri roars, gathering lightning between her twin swords and creates a ball of electrical energy and hurls it at Anko. Anko tosses a kunai, that Ameyuri easily dodges; not that Anko was aiming to kill. Anko uses Kawarimi to replace herself with the kunai and avoids getting electrocuted. Anko pulls out a dagger and aims to stab Ameyuri in the back of the head, but Ameyuri spins on her heels and cuts the dagger and Anko in half, only for Anko to burst into mud.

"You're really starting to annoy me with this whole Doton Kage Bunshin. It's going to take forever to get the mud out of my hair!" Ameyuri screams, getting into her stance; ready for Anko to appear. Suddenly, a barrage of shuriken races towards Ameyuri, who effortlessly cuts the shuriken one by one. Seeing Ameyuri distracted, Anko pulls out a scroll, uses her tongue to hold it as she goes through hand seals.

I (Boar), Inu (Dog), Tori (Bird), Saru (Monkey), Hitsuji (Ram), Mi (Snake), Tatsu (Dragon), Tori (Bird), Hitsuji (Ram), Saru (Monkey), Tatsu (Dragon), Inu (Dog), Mi (Snake)! "Kuchiyose no jutsu: Fuujin!" Anko roars, slamming her palm on the ground as smoke erupts from around her. Once the smoke clears, a rooster is revealed as Anko tosses it high into the sky. A Lion sized sky blue scaled snake with tunneling winds swirling around it, circles the rooster in the sky before devouring it in one gulp.

**"Well, well if it isn't little Anko chan. What's wrong, in over your head? I thought you said you'd never summon us, Kouyou (Element) Hebi?" **Fuujin asks with a hissing chuckle.

"Shut up, Fuujin! You know I'd never summon you unless I had to! I'm at a bit of a disadvantage here." Anko says, before Fuujin can ask what the problem was,

"Raiso: Ikazuchi no Utage (Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning)!" Ameyuri roars, using her twin blades to summon bolts of lightning that crash against the ground, kicking up debris with each strike. Anko leaps into the air and rides, Fuujin's head, who glides in the air, dodging each lightning bolt.

**"Let's go Anko chan, give me some hand seals!" **Fuujin demands, sending a mental image to Anko as to what seals were required.

Tora (Tiger), Ushi (Ox), Inu (Dog), U (Hare), Mi (Snake), Tatsu (Dragon), Mi (Snake)! **"Fuuton: Soudai Daitoppa (Wind Release: Grand Great Breakthrough)!" **Fujjin roars, before expelling an enormous squall of wind from his maw, Ameyuri buries her blades deep into the ground to anchor herself, but it's useless. The gusts of wind tears the ground apart, sending Ameyuri and debris flying! Ameyuri tumbles across the ground violently, smashing her head and body with each tumble. Ameyuri finally comes to a halt miles away from Anko.

"Wow, what the hell was that?..." Ameyuri groans, trying to stop the rattling in her head. Fuujin uses the mist made Zabuza to travel even faster than normal, spiraling winds rocket him and Anko towards Ameyuri. Ameyuri channels lightning through her Kiba raitoo and slashes in a X pattern.

"Daigunder!" Ameyuri roars, unleashing two crossing streaks of yellow lightning.

U (Hare), Mi (Snake), Tatsu (Dragon), Saru (Monkey)! **"Fuuton: Hebi Gufuu Kakuhan (Wind Release: Snake Tornado Whip)!" **Fuujin roars, spiraling fuuton chakra in his tail and does a tail whip with whirling winds, cutting the lightning X in half!

**Back with the rest of Team Seven...**

In the sky, not too far away, Zabuza sees a roaring sky blue scales snake! His squad of Mizu Bunshin were hacking away at Dontez' Shi Wan Tengai (C1 Dome), but each time a Mizu Bunshin struck the dome, it would explode and vaporize. On the inside of the dome, Tazuna along with Team Seven watched as Dontez pumped chakra to maintain his jutsu. Sweat pours from his brow, showing just how much focus and chakra he put to keep up the defense.

"If anyone has a plan, I'd love to hear it!" Dontez says, struggling to maintain his Shi Wan Tengai. Naruto looks at Sasuke and the two share a moment; instantly they both know what to do. Dontez opens two entrances as Naruto and Sasuke rushes out. Dispelling the closest Mizu Bunshin by them as they race for the real Zabuza.

"A lot of arrogance but... Do you stand a chance?" Zabuza asks, seeing the two genin race towards him.

"What are you doing? Run away! This fight was over the moment I got caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna san! Did you forget that?" Kakashi commands, but Naruto just looks behind him and sees the dome remaining strong.

"Hahaha going to keep playing shinobi huh? Please, when I was your age, these hands were already dyed red with blood." Zabuza says.

"That makes three of us. Dontez kun and I have already killed before. Actually, my first kill was at eight years old." Naruto says darkly. Sakura and even Sasuke are shocked by the confession. Naruto may have blended in during the Academy, but to have killed before even entering?

"Long ago in Kirigakure, also known as the Chishio Kirigakure (Blood Mist Village), there was a final obstacle to becoming a shinobi." Dontez says.

"Well it seems the new generation of Konoha is looking bright. To know about that exam at your age is impressive." Zabuza says, finding even more reason to take Dontez and Naruto.

"What about his graduation? So he had to perform some E rank jutsus, we all did." Sakura says, loud enough for Zabuza to hear. Zabuza bursts into gut wrenching laughter,

"Is that all you had to do to become shinobi/kunoichi? HA, I take back what I said! In my day, the final exam was a fight to the death between the students! Friends who trained together and ate at the same table, were pinned against each other and go at it... Until one of them died!" Zabuza explains.

_"Terrible..." _Sakura thinks with fresh tears in her eyes. She couldn't imagine having to fight her Sasuke kun, Naruto maybe, but Dontez would destroy her!

"Ten years ago, the Kirigakure final exam was forced to change... This change came after the previous year when an oni appeared." Kakashi says, having heard the stories during his early Jounin days.

"Change? What change and what did this oni do?" Sakura asks, not seeing where this was going.

"Without pause or hesistation... A young boy, not even a shinobi... Killed over a hundred pf the students." Kakashi explains.

"Ah that... Sure was fun!" Zabuza says, his eyes showing the sheer thrill from the memory alone. By the time Naruto and Sasuke reached the real Zabuza, two Mizu Bunshin appear and elbow thrusts both in the stomach, but they didn't stop there. The Mizu Bunshin slammed their fists into both genin's stomachs, crashing them into the ground. Sasuke coughs up some vile and blood, Kuromeru Ketsurui (Black Bitter Tears) pour from his eyes. Naruto just puffs into smoke, shocking Zabuza.

"Well isn't that interesting. A genin that can use Kage Bunshin. At least the blonde one seems to be a true shinobi, a young shinobi but a shinobi nonetheless. Not like you, Uchiha HA look at you! You're crying in the middle of a fight, pathetic!" Zabuza says, kicking Sasuke towards the dome, but Naruto appears in a whirlwind and catches him before he hits the explosive dome.

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura screams, ready to race off and save her Sasuke kun, but her duties as a kunoichi keep her guarding Tazuna. Sasuke spits out the blood in his mouth and alongside Naruto, rushes Zabuza again, only this time they both go through hand seals.

Tori (Bird), Tatsu (Dragon), Hitsuji (Ram), Tori (Bird), Saru (Monkey), Tori (Bird), U (Hare), Tori (Bird)! _"Fuuton: Kaze Ichirin (Wind Release: Wind Wheel)!" _Naruto chants mentally, forming a single wheel of swirling winds that roll towards Zabuza, aiming for the arm that imprisoned Kakashi.

Saru (Monkey), Tori (Bird), Inu (Dog), Hitsuji (Ram)! "Katon: Kaen Senpuu (Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind)!" Sasuke roars, building up so much chakra that the Kuromeru Ketsurui fall from his face as he unleashes fire from every tenketsu and spirals it like a pinwheel and launches it at the Kaze Ichirin. The two jutsus combine, the winds adding fuel to the flames as the Kaen Senpuu. Zabuza is shocked, realizing that his only options were to either dodge and release Kakashi or lose his arm and release Kakashi; the choice was simple. Zabuza releases his water prison as Kakashi quickly races towards land before beginning hand seals. Despite his swift actions, Zabuza still manages to get a second degree burn on his arm. The Collaboration jutsu rages for a while longer before it explodes in a sea of fire and wind.

_"Was that a collaboration jutsu? Since when can Naruto baka use nature transformation?" _Sakura ponders.

Mi (Snake), Saru (Monkey), Inu (Dog)! "Hooryuu Raika no jutsu (Discharge Lightning Calamity Technique)!" Kakashi roars, channeling raiton chakra into his hands and touching the water, electrocuting the surface. Lightning dances on the water's surface, racing towards Zabuza, who uses kawarimi to replace his self with one of his Mizu Bunshin. The Mizu Bunshin is electrocuted painfully, before it bursts into water.

"You damn brats!" Zabuza roars, racing towards the two genin with his Kubikiriboochoo ready to cleave, only for Kakashi to appear and block it with a kunai, a look of murder in his eyes.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura cheers, seeing the man free once more.

"Great plan Naruto kun." Kakashi says, trying to fill his lungs with as much air as possible.

"I actually got the idea when Sasugay tried firing a Gookakyuu no jutsu (Great Fireball Technique) at my Teikiatsu Shouheki (Cyclone Barrier)! By combining my fuuton with his katon, I figured we'd have enough power to free you, or kill Zabuza, whichever came first." Naruto says with a chuckle; feeling pride in his plan being a complete success.

"Tsk, I got distracted and released the jutsu." Zabuza says, trying to save whatever pride he had.

"Wrong! You didn't simply release the jutsu, you were 'forced' to release it." Kakashi corrects him.

"I'll tell you this, I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. So now what will you do?" Kakashi says, his Sharingan in full blaze as both Kakashi and Zabuza disappear and reappear on the water.

Ushi (Ox), Saru (Monkey), U (Hare), Ne (Rat), I (Boar), Tori (Bird), Ushi (Ox), Uma (Horse), Tori (Bird), Ne (Rat), Tora (Tiger), Inu (Dog), Tora (Tiger), Mi (Snake), Ushi (Ox), Hitsuji (Ram), Mi (Snake), I (Boar), Hitsuji (Ram), Ne (Rat), Saru (Monkey), (Bird), (Dragon), Tori (Bird), Ushi (Ox), Uma (Horse), Hitsuji (Ram), Tora (Tiger), Mi (Snake), Ne (Rat), Saru (Monkey), U (Hare), I (Boar), Tatsu (Dragon), Hitsuji (Ram), Ne (Rat), Ushi (Ox), Saru (Monkey), Tori (Bird), Ne (Rat), I (Boar), Tori (Bird)! "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!" both Zabuza and Kakashi roar shaping the nearby water into two large, powerful dragons, that crash into one another another; turning into a drizzle.

_"That many seals and he copied them perfectly!" _Sasuke says, watching a fully fledged Sharingan in action.

"DAAAAAMN!" Dontez says, knowing the Suiryuudan was easily a B rank suiton jutsu and required a lot of control and charka. Copying the hand seals is one thing, but being able to match both chakra and shape simultaneously; Dontez had a new respect for Kakashi. Kakashi and Zabuza trade blows, the might of the Kubikiriboochoo against Kakashi's kunai.

_"My movements... He's completely... Is he reading my mind? Damn that..." _Zabuza starts, growing more frustrated each time Kakashi copies his hand seals.

"Freaky eye is pissing me off, right?" Kakashi says, finishing Zabuza's thought, truly shocking him.

"All you're doing is..." Zabuza starts,

"Copying me. You can't beat me you Saru teme!" Kakashi finishes yet another of Zabuza's sentences, truly unnerving the man.

"Damn you! I'll make it so you can never open that mouth again!" Zabuza says, going through hand seals in a blur.

_"That... That is... Me?" _Zabuza asks, stopping his hand seals at the sight of himself behind Kakashi.

"Is this one of your genjutsu?" Zabuza asks, but his answer is,

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)!" Kakashi roars, water spirals around him in a ring before it streams down and crashes against the stunned Zabuza. Zabuza is sent for a ride as the water washes him onto shore and slams him against a tree. Kakashi makes sure to pin Zabuza to the tree with kunai to the left leg and both arms.

"How? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asks with a tint of fear in his tone.

"Yes, I see your death." Kakasih says darkly, armed with a kunai. Before Kakashi can finish the job, to senbon needles stab Zabuza through the neck as his body hits the ground with a thud.

"Your prediction was right, he is dead." a masked figure says, appearing next to Zabuza in a splash of water. Kakashi checks his pulse and finds nothing.

"Thank you for your assistance. I have been seaching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for some time now." the masked figure says.

"That mask, so you're a hunter nin from Kiri." Kakashi says, getting a nod from the hunter nin.

"Hunter nin?" Sakura asks.

"Impressive, yes it is my duty to hunt down nuke nin from Kiri. I am a member of the Kiri Hunter nin team." the Hunter nin says before picking up Zabuza's body; instantly gaining the alarm of Dontez.

"WAIT! How's about we help you dispose of the body? That way we know the guy's dead. I mean lugging around a body is a tough job for a kid no older than we are." Dontez says, not lucking the situation at all. After all, most hunter nin dispose of the body on sight. To carry it around is too risky, Dontez should know. Dante, his father, was a member of Konoha's hunter nin and it was Dontez' dream to join their ranks. The hunter nin stays silent, before disappearing in a splash of water.

"Dammit, looks like Zabuza got away..." Dontez says, drawing the attention of his team mates, but before they can ask questions, Kakashi passes out from chakra exhaustion.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura screams, rushing to her sensei's aide.

**Back with Anko...**

****Anko was breathing heavily, Fuujin had long been sent back to his realm. Ameyuri was in no better shape, most of her clothes were ripped to shreds and her Kiba were buried in the ground with Anko defending them. Suddenly, two figures appear in a splash of water and tosses doku tipped senbon at Anko. Too tired to dodge, Anko takes the hit and uses what little chakra she has left to dispel the doku in her system. The fake hunter nin, grabs Ameyuri and the trio disappear in a splash of water. Anko sways from side to side, trying to keep her balance, but eventually passes out. Appearing in a whirlwind, Naruto catches Anko before she falls and carries her bridal style to Tazuna's house...

* * *

LS67: I hope this was worth the wait.

Zabuza: Great, I preferred when Ameyuri was dead... Wait, are you going to kill her?

Ameyuri: He better not or I swear to Kami I'll haunt you both!

Ls67: Relax, I decided that I have plans for you Zabuza and Ameyuri! I mean I had to find you the perfect partner, someone who could torment you better or worse than I ever could. What better person than the only female of the Seven?

Ameyuri: Smart boy!


	27. Chapter 27

LS67: I'm glad the fans loved last chapter!

Anko: Well of course they did. I, along with Team Seven, was awesome! You even agreed to give me elemental hebi! LS kun I love you so much!

LS67: Aww you treat me so fine!

Zabuza: Why did you make me so canon?

LS67: What the hell are you talking about? I'm pretty sure NO one on this site has EVER paired you up with Ameyuri! I just become an Original on this site with that pairing! Plus I doubt anyone will see what I have planned coming! My ultimate goal is to tell the Naruto story in a way no one has done before! I want my story and my penname to come up on Google when people look them up! It's ambitious I know, but what is a man without ambition?

Anko: Ooooh I love a man with ambition.

LS67: As does every woman. Now let's get this story started!

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

Down by the docks of Nami, in a two story house made with red roofing, with a windmill, generating power, on the side sits Tazuna's house. The gentle breeze blows and creates waves on the water, but Naruto sits on the water's surface in full lotus, seemingly undisturbed by the waves. Inside the house, on the second floor, lays Anko and Kakashi, both resting after their battles.

"Are you sure they're alright?" A woman, in her late twenties, asks with concern. She has long indigo hair and is dressed in a dark blue short sleeved shirt/dress combo with a pink belly shirt over it. The woman had been worried sick about her drunkard of a father while he was away. What with Gato's men breaking into her home and taking all their food and destroying the place, she had feared the worse. So when young children, not that much older than her own son, came rushing into the house with two unconcsious adults she nearly burned herself on the stove with shock!

"No need to worry Ms. Tsunami, Kakashi sensei and Anko sensei are just exhausted after our battle with two nuke nin fom Kiri." Dontez explains, getting a gasp from the woman.

"You should have seen it Tsunami chan, I've never seen anything like it! They defeated two strong shinobi/kunoichi out to kill your old man!" Tazuna says, taking another swig of his alcoholic exilir. Tsunami just sighs, not knowing whether her father was telling the truth or just telling one of his drunken tales.

"Kakashi sensei finished the guy, though from what I know about doojutsu, they are designed genetically to work for certain clans. If someone outside the clan were to implant the doojutsu, it would require more chakra to use due to the doojutsu rejecting the foreign wielder." Dontez explains.

"You seem to know a lot about doojutsu. Anything else you want to share traitor?" Sasuke asks sourly. Everyone in the Academy read about the Great Shinobi Wars and how Iwa and Konoha hated each other.

"You can't help where you're born, Uchiha. My otuosan and kaasan left Iwa years ago, I have no affiliation with that village; hell I never even went to their Academy. Besides, what have I done to be labeled a traitor? Have I not saved you and Bubblegum's ass on more than one occassion? I mean if I was a spy, wouldn't it be smart to just let you both die?" Dontez asks, getting the reaction he wanted from both Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura looked down in shame, realizing the brown skinned boy was right. Sasuke just hn and broods over in a corner.

"By the way, who was that masked kid?" Sakura asks, cupping her chin in her hand to think.

"That's the masks worn by Kiri's special Hunter nin team. Though a more appropriate name to call them are the 'Cleaners'. Their job is to dispose of a body without a single trace." Dontez explains, visualizing some of the process behind such a task. Dante made sure to teach Dontez how to cut off the head in case of bounties and wrap the body in a shi wan reikyuu (C1 Coffin) before placing a Doton: Otoshibuta (Earth Release: Dropping Lid) to seal it and blow the body to smitherns!

"Why would they need to do that to their own shinobi?" Sakura asks shocked! It sounded so horrible and... Well scary to think the hunter nin was currently chopping up Zabuza's body and disposing of him.

"Well a shinobi's body contains the secrets of a village's ninjutsu, information on different chakra types, herbs and even kekkei genkai. For example, if Sasuke were to die, the secrets to the Sharingan could be revealed. If you don't be careful there's the danger that the enemy will steal your secrets. It is the hunter nin's job to protect these secrets by any means necessary. Think of them as the guardians of village secrets." Dontez explains.

"Only problem is, that was no hunter nin." Dontez says, shocking everyone concsious in the room.

"What, but I thought otuosan said you defeated him." Tsunami says, giving her father a glare.

"And how would you know Bakugekiki nin (Bomber)?" Tazuna asks, remembering how the boy's explosive clay protected him from harm.

"My otuosan is a hunter nin for Konoha and he taught me some of their trades; it is my dream to become the captain of a hunter nin squad. Anyway, otuosan always said that hunter nin must destroy the body immediately. With us there, it was even more important to destroy Zabuza's body on contact. Say we wanted Zabua's body for our medical nin back in Konoha, by dragging Zabuza's body, the masked kid is weighed down and we could have pursued and captured him and taken Zabuza." Dontez explains.

"That makes sense I guess, say since when is your otuosan a hunter nin?" Sakura asks.

"Maybe if you got your head out of Sasuke's ass, you'd see that the world is bigger and badder than him." Dontez mocks, earning Sakura's ire. She wanted so badly to hit him, to show him who's boss! Only problem was, he was the boss of taijutsu; the best of their class!

**Miles away in a forest path of Nami...**

The wind blows through the trees, scattering leaves with its force. The masked kid is kneeling next to a still unconscious Zabuza. Ameyuri sits under a tree, in the shade nursing her wounds.

"Damn hebi bitch! I have cuts, bruises, snake bites ugh! The next time I see her, I'll unleash the Ranton (Storm Release) on her sorry ass!" Ameryuri roars, bearing her sharp, jagged teeth. Her outburst opens one of her wounds as she cries in pain.

"If you're not careful all your wounds could reopen." the masked kid says, before he takes a cutting instrument out of his medical kit.

_"First I'll cut the mouth cloth, drain some blood and-"_ the masked kid thinks as he prepares to cut the cloth, only for Zabuza to grab his hand, startling him just a bit.

"That's alright, I'll do it myself." Zabuza says, his eyes shooting open insanely. He removes the cloth around his mouth, to reveal sharp and jagged teeth.

"Oh, you've already come back to life..." the masked kid says monotonously.

"Damn... You sure are rough, asshole." Zabuza grunts, removing the senbon roughly from his neck causing blood to shoot out and run down his neck.

"Oh really? You shouldn't be so rough yourself, you'll really die pulling them out like that." the masked kid warns.

"How long are you going to wear that stupid mask?" Zabuza asks, rotating his neck to get the kinks out.

"It reminds me of the old days... Plus it was useful for this act." the masked kid says, removing his mask to reveal, a soft and innocent face more befitting a woman. With his hair long hair gathered in a white bun holder tied with a green blue bands, while two locks of his hair falling loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends.

"If I hadn't saved you two, you both would have been killed." fake hunter nin says.

"If you were going to induce temporary death, you could have aimed for a safer acupunture point than my damn neck! Tsk, you're more annoying than Ameryuri chan." Zabuza says, redoing his mouth binding. Ameyuri just huffs and rubs healing oil down her slender arms. Zabuza can't help but stare at the sight of Ameyuri without her kunoichi garb hiding her accessories. Not even binding tape can keep her bust from standing out, but it does make for a decent bra.

"I just didn't want to scar your beautiful face..." the fake hunter nin says.

"Gay..." Ameyuri says loud enough for them to hear.

"And the neck doesn't have much muscle. It's easier to hit the acu points there, Ameryuri baka! If you would have let me finish. Besides, I bare no sexual interest in Zabuza sama or any male. I just haven't found the right woman for me." the fake hunter nin defends with a blush. Ameyuri just shrugs and begins to apply healing oil to her lean legs, very few men have seen Ameyuri this exposed; the woman was set on the old ways, where kunoichi didn't show any skin. Skin was seen as venerability and easy targets for one skilled in shurikenjutsu.

"Anyway you both shouldn't be able to move much for about a week. Ameyuri those hebi bites were filled with toxic doku, its designed to steal oxygen from the blood, effectively suffocating." the fake hunter nin explains. Ameyuri stops applying oil, and turns a cold glare on the fake hunter nin.

"You'll take care of it, won't you Haku kun? After all, you're one hell of a medic nin; how else would you be so skilled with senbon?" Ameyuri says more than asks. Haku gulps before nodding his head.

"I neutralized most of it, but it's laced with chakra, which is harder to purge out of the body. Once we get to the hideout, I should be able to extract the rest and then you'll have to rest to regain your strength. Both of you, now let's go, the mist is clearing." Hake says, to his word, the msit begins to lift.

"Next time will you two be alright?" Haku asks. Both Ameyuri and Zabuza send determined glares at Haku.

"Next time I will defeat the sharingan/that bitch!" they both say at the same time. Haku picks up Zabuza and Ameyuri rises to her feet before they all vanish in splashs of water. They reappear outside a cone shaped hideout high in the trees, with metal wires shooting out of it and into the trees in a jungle gym manner.

**Back with Team Seven...**

Naruto walks into the second floor room, completely drenched.

"Hn, what happened, Dobe? Try to use the Suimen Hokoo no Gyoo and fell in?" Sasuke asks. Sakura giggles at Sasuke with a heart genjutsu over her eyes.

"Yeah, just because you can jump through the trees like a saru, doesn't mean you can walk on water baka!" Sakura says, backing up her 'man'. Naruto just walks over to them and performs hand seals/mundras.

Tora (Tiger), Tori (Bird), Rin, Ne (Rat), Mi (Snake)! _"Kistune Ikasama: Hishou Kitsune Mayoke! (Fox Trickery: Flying Fox Charm against Evil Spirits)" _Naruto chants mentally. Winds churn around Naruto and literally thrusts the water off of Naruto and splashs both Sasuke and Sakura. To the civilians, and genin, excluding Dontez, it was a burst of wind/fuuton jutsu. To the trained shinobi's eyes, Naruto's jutsu is revealed. Four kitsune made of wind dance around Naruto, each catching water in their maws, before they rushed Sakura and Sasuke and turned into water.

"If you must know, I decided to do a few laps. Swimming is a great form of training, after all it has advantage over katon spirited people." Naruto says, completely dry.

"How did you do that dobe? Matter of fact, what can you do? I saw you make those fuuton barriers, what else are you holding back?" Sasuke asks glaring at the so called class dobe.

"Yeah, since when were you so skilled? In the Academy, you were always sleeping, you never said anything, you were such a weirdo! Now you're 'All Knowing' and 'wise' and know advanced jutsu!" Sakura screams, forcing all within three miles to cover their ears; my kami woman!

"Deception is a Shinobi's best friend. Just because I choose to not flaunt my skills, does not mean I am weak." Naruto says, before walking over to the window ceil and sitting on the ledge of the open window.

"Hn spoken like a true weakling. What's the point of having power if you're not going to use it? Besides, once I get the Sharingan, your jutsus will be mine anyway." Sasuke says with a smug smirk. Naruto chuckles at the Uchiha, which only pisses him off.

"What's so funny, Dobe?" Sasuke growls.

"Oh that you're putting all your chips in on a hand you don't have yet. To put it simply, you're waiting until you get the Sharingan to start becoming stronger. Meanwhile, everyone else is getting stronger now and who knows when you'll get it; if you even get it." Naruto says, before pulling out a Fuuton training scroll and reading the manisrcipt. Sasuke bares his teeth at Naruto, glaring so intensely the Kuromeru Ketsurui (Black Bitter Tears) leak from his eyes. Naruto senses the evil intent as it sends chills up and down his spine.

"Whoa Sasuke teme, no need to cry, I'm sure you'll get the Sharingan." Naruto says, holding his hands in mock surrender, before going back to reading his scroll.

_"That can't be natural... I'll have to tell otuosan about... Ow!" _Naruto flinches, holding his burning right arm. Naruto wraps a scroll around it, to hide it from his curious teammates. Before either Sakura or Sasuke could say anything, shi wan hands, attached to an arm up to the elbow, crawls up their legs.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK!" Sakura screams, flailing around to rid herself of the creepy crawly.

"What am I not interesting enough of you two? I can show you something ten times more impressive." Dontez says with a smirk. Both challenging his clansmen and covering for him, taking attention away from him.

"Tsk, thanks but no thanks. You're bakugekiki (bomber) tactics are too flashy." Sasuke says out handedly.

"Says the guy who spews bright roaring flames from his mouth. Tell me, how stealthy is that? At least I can plant a bomu (bomb), leave the area and set it off at any point I want, from any distance. Let's see your Gookakyuu (Great Fireball) do that." Dontez says, before he decides to read up on Ameyuri. Sasuke just broods, while Sakura tries to get him to go on a date with her.

"Come on Sasuke kun!" Sakura begs, wanting a date from the 'hottest' (AN: Are you kidding me? Him, **W**ednesday **T**hursday **F**riday!) guy in Konoha.

"No." Sasuke says coldly. As if he would ever go on a date with her. An Uchiha deserves a strong woman with good genetics to produce strong children, not some skinny bimbo.

"But why Sasuke kun, why don't you want to date me? I promise I'll do anything!" Sakura says on the verge of tears.

"*Sigh* Alright look Sakura, I am the last of my clan. Most likely when I turn thirteen, I will be put under Clan Restoration Act, which means I must find strong wives to bear my clan strong children. You are not strong, look at your hands." Sasuke commands coldly. Sakura begins to cry bitter tears, mucus pouring from her nose. Her Sasuke kun was destroying her, she took a glance at her hands.

"They're soft right? No signs of labor, your skinny and barely eat. You have absolutely no muscle, I mean Tazuna san could probably take you, while drunk." Sasuke says coldly. Sakura runs out of the room, not wanting anyone to see her in such a pathetic state.

"Maybe now Bubble Gum will grow up and leave her little fantasy world behind." Anko says, shocking everyone silly. Anko lays in a seductive manner, showing off her bandaged legs, torso and arms.

"Judging from the smell, I'd say I have you to thank, Kit kun. Marvelous job, you managed to wrap me up without waking me; you get points for that!" Anko says, blowing a kiss to Naruto.

"Don't mention it Anko senpai, it was the least I could do. I have you to thank for my current level. I mean you're... Training has been some of the most brutal yet, no doubt made easier because kaasan is your best friend." Naruto says causing Anko to hiss playfully.

"Oh she's told me a few things. Now from what I heard from one of my star pupils, you all know Zabuza and Ameyuri are both alive and have a young accomplice. The only thing a paranoid shinobi/kunoichi can do to ease their worries is prepare before it's too late. It's a rule ya know? So go get Bubble Gem and we can begin your real training." Anko says, getting great reactions from the genin. Each and everyone of them where shaking with excitement. Sasuke reluctantly volunteered to go get Sakura. A few moments later, squeals of joy could be heard as Sakura rushes into the room with determination! Sasuke drags back into the room, looking like the life was sucked out of him.

"Don't...Say...Anything..." Sasuke says, causing everyone to laugh.

"How are we going to train when you and Kakashi sensei can barely move?" Sakura asks.

"Oh you let me worry about that. We're going to find out what your nature affinities are." Anko says, sitting in full lotus.

"Nature affinities? That's a Jonin level skill, this is real training!" Sasuke says, finally showing some interest in training. Anko reaches into her trench coat and pulls out several sheets of paper, that all the genin recognize instantly.

"I'm glad you all recognize these! They are Chakra Paper and all you have to do is apply some chakra to it to find out what your nature affinity is. There are various reactions that include: Katon the paper will ignite and turn to ash. Fuuton the paper will split in two, Suiton the paper will become wet or damp. Doton the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. Inton (Yin Release) the paper will disappear, and Yooton (Yang Release) the glow green. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Anko asks.

"That's not fun.." an eight year old child drools, walking into the room and brings a depressing aura into the room.

"I doubt you know what fun is kid." Naruto says, earning the ire of the child.

"Inari where were you?" Tazuna asks, relieved to see his grandson alive and well.

"Welcome back.. Jiji..." Inari says, walking over and hugging his Jiji. Inari gives the group of shinobi/kunoichi clod looks.

"Inari say hello to our guests. They are shinobi/kunoichi that protected your Jiji." Tsunami says.

"Mom... They are going to die." Inari says pointing to Team Seven.

"What was that gaki?" Sasuke says with a glare.

"There's no ay you can win against Gato." Inari says.

"Correction, there's no way YOU can win against Gato, because you're too scared to even try." Naruto says earning the ire of Inari.

"Tsk what do you know baka? If you don't want to die you should just leave..." Inari says walking away.

"Yeah walk away gaki, go cry in your room while real shinobi handle business. Alright Anko sensei, I'll take a slip of chakra paper." Dontez says. Inari just broods and goes to his room, slamming the door behind him. Anko just shrugs her shoulders before handing Dontez a piece of chakra paper. When Dontez applies chakra to the paper, it turns into shi wan before a spark of flames ignite and explode it.

"Amazing! I've never seen or heard of a reaction like that! It must be due to your kekkei genkai." Anko says, drawing the attention of Sasuke and his #1 Fan.

"You have a Kekkei Genkai?" Sasuke asks.

"Sure do, but I don't know you well enough to tell you all about it. Just know it has something to do with my... Explosive personality." Donte says. Sasuke is next to take a slip and when he applies chakra to it, a drop of Kuromeru Ketsurui appears in the middle before it wrinkles and then burns to ash. Sasuke smiles smugly, knowing that having two affinities was rare! Naruto is next up and when he applies chakra to the paper, a spark of Kyuubi's yokai burns in the middle before it is cut into oblivion. Anko looks shocked at the reaction,

_"To be able to use the Kyuubi's yokai almost naturally and then such an advanced fuuton affinity. Is that the kekkei genkai passed down to Naruto from Apollo kun?"_ Anko thinks to herself. Sakura applies chakra to the paper and it glows green,

"Looks like we have a team of all around the nature wheel! Sasuke has a raiton affinity with a sub affinity for Katon. Dontez has a kekkei genkai that allows him to use what will be referred to as Bakuton (Explosion Release). Naruto has a special type of advanced chakra as well as an advanced fuuton affinity that could be apart of his kekkei genkai." Anko explains, but soon regrets it.

"How can the Dobe have a kekkei genkai? He's an orphan, a street urchin, he doesn't come from a clan!" Sasuke says, livid with the thought of Naruto have a kekkei genkai! It wasn't fair, Naruto was nothing, he didn't deserve to have a kekkei genkai!

"Actually Sasugay teme, I do have a clan, I have two actually. I am a member of the Uzumaki clan, a once proud clan that held from Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden by the Whirling Tides). They were close allies with Konoha, due to Uzumaki Mito being married to the Shodai Hokage. Not to mention I am a member of the Alexandros Clan, whose Meshidasu Tedzika (To Summon Famliar), is known throughout the Five Great Shinobi Nations." Naruto says, before disappearing in a whirlwind. Dontez walks into the closet, before a small explosion blows the doors off, revealing Dontez is gone.

"Gotta love their spirits! Alright you two, meet me outside, we're going to be learning an new jutsu." Anko says as both Sasuke and Sakura nod and leave the room. Anko summons a horse sized red and purple snake and rides it outside the room.

"Is this normal?" Tsunami says cowering in a corner at all the ninjutsu used.

"From what I've seen this is nothing!" Tazuna cheers, feeling confident in the Konoha shinobi/kunoichi. Team Seven meet outside the house, overlooking the endless ocean.

"Alright this is considered a must know before moving on to nature manipulation. Even though you guys seem to know a bit about your natures, it never hurts to be the very best you can at the nature. My own nature affinity is doton and I have achieved a point where, though not mastered, doton is like my second skin. I can sense many things thanks to the vibrations in the earth, like how far away someone is or what they're doing. Anyway, I'll be showing you the Suimen Hokoo no Gyoo. As you know, we'll probably have to fight Zabuza, Ameryuri and that fake hunter nin near large bodies of water. If you were to get knocked in without knowing this jutsu, you would be at the mercy of your enemies." Anko says, dimenstrating said jutsu by calmly walking on the water and literally walking on the surface. Sakura and Sasuke were stunned, but not as stunned when Naruto and Dontez easily walk on the surface as well.

"Well I shouldn't be surpised really. Your clan is all about chakra control and balancing one's body with mind and soul. Still, I suggest you do whatever training you have planned on the water for as long as you can maintain." Anko suggests getting nods from both Naruto and Dontez, who race off to a more secluded and deep area of the water.

"But we can already use jutsu." Sasuke says, not seeing the point of learning this. Anko face palms herself before using Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hand) to restrain Sasuke and lifting him off the bridge and over the water before dropping him with a splash. Sasuke quickly resurfaces, only to find a kunai pressed against his neck.

"Do you see the point now?" Anko asks a terrified Sasuke, who just nods his head. Anko removes the kunai before lying down on the water's surface.

"Alright, since you both know Ki Nobori no Shugyoo (Tree Climbing Practice), you know how to focus chakra to your feet at least. The next step is to emit a constant stream of chakra from the bottoms of your feet and use the repellent force to walk across the water, simply no?" Anko asks. Sakura just sweat drops at her kunoichi sensei.

"No that's anything but simple! The Ki Nobori No Shugyoo was hard enough, what's keeping us from sinking to the bottom?" Sakura asks.

"Nothing really, that's the entire point. If you add too little, you'll sink right in! Add too much and you'll make waves, which will not help you stay afloat. Now get to it, before I make you do the exercise with paralyzing doku in your blood stream." Anko says before pulling out a scroll and unsealing some Dango; precious precious dango.

_"We're going to have to free this place fast! There's not one Dango shop around here! I'm getting dangerously low on my precious!" _Anko panics!

**With Naruto and Dontez...**

Over one hundred Narutos were sitting on top og the water's surface, each on balancing stacks of scrolls on their heads. Another hundred were sparring with Dontez to not only help him in his taijutsu but help Naruto get experience fighting an actual person, with their own tricks and jutsus. Each punch and kick combination had an aftershock explosion that soon reduced the Kage Bunshin to smoke, but the Naruto replicas were just as smart as their creator. They would use the smoke to hide what they had planned.

_"Fuuton: Kaze Shuriken!" _four of the Kage bunshin chant mentally, forming one kaze shuriken for each of them and throwing them into the smokescreen, before going up in smoke themselves. Dontez is blinded by the smokescreen, but channeling chakra to ears, allows him to hear the kaze shuriken race towards him. Dontez stops the flow to his feet and sinks into the ocean, the kaze shurikens crash into each, unleashing a dome of high velocity whirlwinds.

Mi (Snake)! _"Shi wan Gyorai (C1 Torpedo)!" _Dontez chants mentally, shooting several long bullet shaped shi wan, with most of its bakuton stored in the warhead, at the proximity of most of the Naruto replicas. Once there, they explode!

**With Anko, Sakura and Sasuke...**

Anko watches Sakura and Sasuke struggle with the Suimen Hokoo no Gyoo, bored out of her mind! Sasuke, of course, adds too much chakra, which makes waves and thus throws Sakura off, causing them both to sink. Before she can say anything, explosions, along with huge waves crash both genin into the dock painfully.

"Looks like Kit kun and bakugekiki kun are having fun." Anko says, just as Sakura and Sasuke resurface.

"You mean they caused those waves?" Sasuke growls, extremely envious that Naruto and Dontez were working on more advanced jutsu.

"Sure did, the sooner you get this jutsu, the sooner we can move on to nature training. Sasuke I want you to move far way from Sakura" Anko says, pulling out another stick of Dango to eat. Sakura looks like someone just stabbed her in the heart, while Sasuke just hns and swims away, but still close to the dock.

"What did you do that for Anko sensei? Me and Sasuke kun were finally starting to get to know each other." Sakura says dejectedly. Anko just face palms herself and drags her hand over her face to remove her anger.

"Look, the Uchiha was adding too much chakra and was making waves, which threw you off your game. You can probably perform this jutsu for about a two minutes already." Anko says. Sakura climbs on the docks, before channeling chakra to her feet and stepping onto the water. Unlike before, Sakura stays afloat, though her ankles are submerged underwater. Adding a bit more chakra, Sakura is able to stand on the water perfectly, but she soon realied if she got distracted, she'd sink. Upon seeing this, Anko decides to train the girl's focus.

"That reminds me, I recieved a message from Hokage sama, saying the Uchiha will be married to the Yamanaka, in order to produce a shinobi orienated offspring." Anko says with her 'poker face'. It didn't take a second for Sakura to lose her focus.

"WHAT?!" Sakura screams, before she sinks into the water, but quickly resurfaces.

"Hokage sama can't do that! *gasp* I'm the best girl for Sasuke *gasp* we are *gasp* destined to be together because *gasp* true love conquers all!"Sakura says, struggling to stay afloat while screaming. Anko finishes her Dango, pulls out a vial of dark violet doku and drops a bit of it on the stick, before nailing Sakura in her forehead. The doku enters her body, turning her forehead a nasty purple color.

"I suggest you float on your back and channel chakra into it, because you are now paralyzed for two hours. If you drown, I'll report that you die during the mission; not a lie really." Anko says, before rising to her feet and walking over to Sasuke. Sakura, completely helpless, floats on her back and channels chakra through it in order to stay afloat, or else die!

**"That bitch, why is she doing this to us?! She must be jealous of our love and wants Sasuke kun to herself! I mean look at the way she dresses, she's obviously a whore like kaasan says!" **Inner Sakura roars, causing the real Sakura to lose focus and her chest and head began to sink. Sakura quickly rights herself and floats on the water. Meanwhile, Anko watches Sasuke continue to makes waves and fling himself into the water.

"The point of this jutsu is to walk on the water, not make bigger waves than your comrades." Anko says, boredom lacing her tone. She wished she could see what Dontez and Naruto were doing, but judging from the explosions and waves they generated, a Kage Bunshin or even a doton Kage Bunshin wouldn't last long. Sasuke resurfaces from the water and pulls himself on the dock.

"What am I doing wrong, why is this so hard!?" Sasuke roars, trying to catch his breathe after being submerged underwater.

"You're doing too much, adding too much chakra to the jutsu. Chakra control is linked to mental control; something you both lack. Bubble Gum is so obessed with you, she doesn't have time nor the mental capacity to think about anything else. You're so focused on revenge and being the best, your mind is a mess! Learn to control your emotions and you mind will follow." Anko says, before getting up and leaving via shunshin. Unknown to Sasuke and Sakura, Inari watches them from his room.

"That's just a waste of time... They're all going to die." Inari says.

"If you keep saying that, I might just suspect you're out to get us and then I'd have to kill you." Anko says from behind him, startling Inari.

"W-what are y-you doing?! This is my room!" Inari says, on the verge of wetting himself.

"It is my job to make sure your jiji finishes his bridge alive. It will bring hope back to this place, so cheer up gaki and enjoy the show. And think twice before saying we're going to die, I know for a fact most of those genin have had it ten times harder than you." Anko says, about to leave his room. Inari was livid, how dare these shinobi/kunoichi come in here and act so cool? Acting as if everything was going to be alright?

"What do any of you know?! You all have probably lived comfortable lives, always had food on your tables! You have no idea what it means to suffer!" Inari yells, the next thing he knows, a snake is coiled around his neck and lifts him to Anko's level. Inari stares into the cold brown eyes of Anko, who unleashes KI through her leer.

"You better watch your mouth boy... A shinobi/kunoichi's life is nothing like the movies. We fight, we bleed, and we are betrayed, sometimes by the people we love most... You have a family, a roof over your head. When I was your age, I was all alone in the world, no one wanted me and I had to fend for myself. Don't let me see your face around here again or I'll feed you to my hebi..." Anko threatens before slamming Inari on his bed. Said boy could do nothing but cry, wishing his otuosan was there to defend him...

**Meanwhile, at Zabuza's Hideout...**

Zabuza was resting in a bed, with Haku watching over him and Ameyuri manipulating water from her a gourd. Ameyuri was working on both chakra control, since her chakra made the water and her suiton manipulation by having the water float in midair. The door opens as Gato and two of his men, Waraji and Zouri step into the room.

"So even you two have come back defeated. It looks like Kiri shinobi/kunoichi are pretty pathetic. You can't even avenge your men? And you call yourself a devil?" Gato says, but Zabuza and Ameyuri ignore him. Gato growls, before snapping his fingers as Waraji and Zouri move to draw their katana.

_"An attack?" _Haku asks mentally.

"Hold on a second." Gato says, walking over to Zabuza.

"There's no need to be silent... How's about..." Gato says, reaching to grab the cloth around Zabuza's mouth, only to have his wrist roughly grabbed by Haku.

"Don't touch Zabuza sama with your flithy hands." Haku threatens, his once innocent face souring into that of a human oni. Gato cries out in pain as Haku applies pressure. Waraji and Zouri move to defend their boss, but soon find themselves looking at their decapitated bodies, their heads being lopped off by Aemyuri and her Kiba.

"I advice you to get the hell out of here, scum. I'm really pissed off right now and might just kill you to save myself the trouble." Ameyuri says coldly, her icy blue eyes void of everything but cold hard rage.

"One more time! If you fail one more time... Y-you won't be welcome here anymore, remember that!" Gato says, Haku letting go of his wrist as he runs out of the room, tripping several times.

"Was that really necessary, Ameyuri chan?" Zabuza asks, a kunai in his hand underneath the covers.

"Probably not, but you know how I get when someone pisses me off. I just have to kill something, otherwise Kiba won't be satisifed." Ameyuri says, stabbing her blades into the bodies of Waraji and Zouri. The Kiba begin to draw the remaining electrons, neutrons and protons from the deceased bandits and grows stronger in a flash of lightning!

"It's still too soon to kill Gato. If we make a commotion, the hunter nin will be after us again. We must be patient, after all we're so close." Haku says.

"I guess, whatever it takes to bring down Yagura, do you buy the whole him being manipulated theory Ao kun told us before we left?" Ameyuri asks. It was all due to the Yondaime Mizukage's reign that Kirigakure was nothing more than a bloodbath. In her youth, she had to fight just to survive as did all her classmates. She never really knew friendship or even human emotion until she came across Zabuza and the young Haku. She would never admit it to anyone, but Ameyuri truly cared about them both, seeing them as her son and... Well... Ameyuri blushes at the thought and turns away from the two.

"Nevermind, just forget it. We have to worry about those Konoha shinobi/kunoichi anyway. Get plenty of rest you two, Haku, tomorrow you will go out and get us more herbs. I'm running out of your healing oil." Ameyuri says, before she leaves the room to go take a dip in the nearby lake...

**The next day on the bridge...**

Tazuna and his workers were hard at work on their bridge. Screws were tightened, nails were hammered and bolts were bolted. On guard duty today was Naruto, who was spinning a kaze shuriken in his hand. Since Sasuke and Sakura were still training, and Dontez wanted to work on a 'secret' project, Naruto agreed to watch over the bridge. Sure, he could have just sent a Kage Bunshin to watch, but on the off chance Gato sent some thugs or even shinobi to the bridge, Naruto wanted to be here in person. After his spar with Dontez, Naruto realized that his jutsu needed some fine tuning; first and foremost, Naruto needed to get it spinning faster, quicker. So far, the kaze shuriken needed about twenty seconds to reach a velocity fast enough to cut through steel; that was too long.

"Don't you ever take a break from your shinobi training? I mean you came in at five in the morning!" Tazuna says, carrying a materials for his bridge over his shoulder.

"I'll rest when I'm dead, Tazuna san. Besides, everyone else is training, I wouldn't want to get left behind." Naruto says. Before anything else can be said,

Urg!... Hey... Tazuna!" A worker, with his helmet at his side, calls out. Tazuna looks behind his shoulder and recognizes the worker.

Hn? What is it Giichi?" Tazuna asks.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and... Can I stop working on the bridge?" Giichi asks.

"Why is that?! This is so sudden, I can't lose you too!" Tazuna begs. Without more than 3/4 of his workers quitting out of fear, he'd never get the bridge done! Naruto stops the spinning of his kaze shuriken and listens to the conversation intently.

"I'm sorry Tazuna, but if Gato notices us... He'll kill not only us but our families and friends... I... I..." Giichi struggels, though Naruto has heard enough.

"If any of you feel the same, then please leave. Tazuna san is putting his life on the lines just like the rest of you. Unlike all you cowards, Tazuna is standing up and fighting for his home. This is more than a bridge, it is Nami's last hope to escape Gato's reign. If you all won't be apart of that, I'll more than make up for it. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto roars as smoke shrouds the bridge. Once the smoke is cleared, the bridge is filled with over two hundred Narutos.

"All of my Kage Bunshin may not be bridge building masters, but they are pretty decent crafters. Give em a job and they'll get right to it!" Naruto says as all the Kage Bunshin salute. Tazuna and the other workers were moved by the young man's words. He was right, if they did nothing than nothing would change.

"Well, I was going to call it a day to get food for lunch, but if one of your bunshin goes, we can stay and work!" Tazuna says as the others cheer! Giichi hangs his head in shame. With two Kage Bunshin leaving in whirlwinds to get groceries, the other Kage Bunshin are given their tasks and get right to work. Their ability to stick to vertical surfaces and defy gravity made work both entertaining and a lot quicker.

**With the two Narutos...**

The city of Nami was large for a port town surrounded by smaller islands. The city had a water tower as its landmark, with many homes and shops, though everything looks barren and poorly taken care of. The shops had little to no food or merchandise in them and even then it was old and rotten. The homeless outnumbered home owners, as people walked around with signs that say 'Will take any job', and other things. In the alleys, the bunshin could hear and smell people having sex; most likely just to get ryo for lunch and dinner.

"Stop thief!" a man yells at a young child, who had stolen a piece of bread. The two Narutos walk into a grocery store, noticing how little there was in the store. There was barely enough for him to get everything on the list, but they did and went to pay for it. A man notices one of the Naruto's with a fat looking scroll on his hip belt. Closely watching the other, the man sees one Naruto pay for the groceries by unsealing ryo from a similar looking scroll. Fiding his target, the man walks over and pickpockets the Naruto of his scroll and then races off. The Naruto who had his scroll stolen, chuckles at the man. Almost instantly, an explosion can be heard, along with a girly scream! With their groceries bought, the two Narutos head for Tazuna's house, only for someone to tug on his pants leg. Turning around, they see a dirty looking young girl, her hands out with a smile on her face. Both Narutos look at each other before agreeing and unsealing two handfuls of candy; much to the girl's delight! She puts the candy in a bag and races off.

"Gato must be stopped... No one should have to live like this, just to line one person's pockets." one of the Narutos says, getting nods from the other. Both disappear in a whirlwind and appear outside Tazuna's house.

**Later that night...**

Team Seven were all present at the table of Tazuna and his family. After a grueling day of training, Sakura and Sasuke were just glad to be in dry clothes and have some hot food in their stomachs. Sasuke was eating like an animal, wanting his strength back so he could go back to training; he had to surpass Naruto and Dontez! A few times, he would puke some eating too much too fast,

"You should stop wasting food Sasuke teme." Naruto says, eating his food at a more appropriate rate. Sasuke just hns and asks for more food, he had to eat fast! Sakura just sighs, before she notices something.

"Hey, why do you have a torn picture on the wall? I noticed Inari kun was staring at it during dinner. It seems like something purposely removed the person from the photo." Sakura says, causing Tazuna and his family's moods to take a turn south.

It's my husband..." Tsunami says dejectedly, on the verge of tears.

"And the man called the Hero of Nami..." Tazuna says. Inari rises from his seat and leaves the kitchen to go to his room. Tsunami tries to get Inari to return, but the boy just ignores her.

"I feel a sad story coming on." Anko says. Tsunami yells at her otuosan for mentioning the man in front of Inari, but Tazuna decides to tell Team Seven anyway. He tells them about the Hero of Nami, a fisherman named Kaiza. It was about three years before Gato came and the man saved Inari from drowning. Inari would smile and play like most kids his age. Since Inari's blood otuosan had died when he was rather young, Kaiza filled in as his otuosan and the two of them were as close as a otuosan and sochi (son). Kaiza even saved a part of Nami from a flood, we was a true hero in the eyes of the people and especially Inari, but Gato came. Seeing him as a threat, Gato had Kaiza put to death in front of all of Nami. His arms were chopped off and he was hung on a crucifix before being beheaded. The story was horrifying to Sakura, who had no experince with that sort of thing. To the others it was just another sad part of life. Naruto gets up from his seat and makes his way to the door.

"Naruto kun, try to stay close to the house. I don't want to have to drag you back inside when you're down." Kakashi says, knowing full well what Naruto had planned.

"In this world, there are a lot of bad people... I can understand why everyone is just giving up, but that doesn't mean I have to. I'm going to show that brat and Nami that anyone can be a hero and that heroes do exist inside each and every person; it is up to you to find that inner hero. Tauna san, you are a hero and I will protect you with my life. Dontez, you're on guard duty tomorrow." Naruto says before he leaves the house.

**Six days later...**

It's a bright and sunny morning in Nami, and deep in the forest is a sleeping Naruto. All around him, trees are cut and litter the ground, the earth is dug up and has many gashes and craters defile the once tranquil and peaceful forest. Naruto, himself, is bloodied, bruised and his arms are torn to shreds from whatever jutsus he had been working on. Not that far away, in the still tranquil part of the forest, Haku was busy collecting more herbs for Ameyuri and Zabuza. Tomorrow was the day Zabuza and Ameyuri would complete their mission and kill the bridge builder and he wanted to make sure they were completely healed; after all, Ameyuri seemed to go through healing oil everyday. Haku has his long hair loose and wears a pink sleeveless, low-cut kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls, that went to his ankles. Around his waist is a simple white obi tied in a bow, and a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. To add to his feminine appearance, he also wears a dark choker around his neck. Noticing some birds heading over to what looked like a body, Haku goes to investigate and what he finds shocks him!

_"It looks like a war was waged here! Who could have..." _Haku ponders, until he finds a sleeping Naruto with birds flocking around him. Upon noticing his Konoha Hitai-ate, he recognizes him as one of the shinobi that fought against Zabuza and Ameyuri. Walking over to the prone boy, Hakue struggles with the choice of killing him or not...

**Back with Team Seven...**

After four days of constantly trying to learn the Suimen Hokoo no Gyoo or, in Sakura's case, being able to use it for longer than five minutes, Sasuke and Sakura finally had a good enough grasp of the jutsu to move on. As promised, Anko and Kakashi began to instruct Sasuke and Sakura on how to convert their chakras into their affinity. Sasuke's training involved recharging batteries, while Sakura had to heal cuts done to her by Anko. As they both learned, the tasks were a lot easier said than done, Sasuke had a hard time getting his chakra to vibrate at the right frequency to get it to turn to electricity. Sakura had a hard time converting her chakra into Yooton, since neither Anko nor Kakashi knew next to nothing about medical jutsus or the use of medical jutsu. Dontez didn't tell his team how his 'special training' went, but he seemed near completion, if his smile was anything to go by. Naruto spent most of his time in the forests working on his fuuton manipulation and even though no one, not even Dontez ever saw him; only the destruction he left.

"Naruto hasn't been here in six days... Aren't you all worried about him? A child shouldn't be out alone ya know." Tsunami says, showing genunine concern for the blonde teen.

"I wouldn't worry about him. He may not look like it, but he is a true shinobi." Kakashi says with great pride. Not only that, but he had his ninken Pakkun keep track of Naruto and what the ninken would report made Kakashi proud to call him pupil.

_"At this rate I'm going to have to teach him the Rasengan." _Kakashi says with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Dobe was dead." Sasuke says.

**Back with Naruto...**

Haku hovers over the prone Naruto, his hand slowly reaching for his neck, only for him to gently shake Naruto's shoulder.

"You'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this." Haku says, softly shaking Naruto until he begins to stir. Naruto wakes up and smells his surroundings. Upon catching the scent of the fake hunter nin, Naruto looks over and sees a feminine woman next to him.

_"If he wanted to kill me, he just missed the perfect opportunity. I'll see where this goes..." _Naruto says to himself.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks, Haku just chuckles.

"I'm no one of importance, just trying to collect some herbs." Haku says, trying to cover up his lie. Naruto looks around and sees nothing but poisonous flora.

"Unless you're some assassin trying to get poisonous herbs, I think you're looking in the wrong place." Naruto says with a goofy laugh. Haku can't tell whether he's joking or not, so he just laughs to be safe.

"You're right, my mistake, sometimes you can find good herbs next to poison ivy and such. By the way, what are you doing here so early and sleeping next to posion ivy no less." Haku asks. Naruto chuckles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head of an itch.

"I did didn't I? Well, when you're training as hard as I do, sometimes time slips your mind." Naruto says.

"I thought that was a Hitai-ate around your head, so you're a shinobi?" Haku asks, deciding playing the part of a civilian as the best option.

"You're observant, but yes I am. A pretty damn good one at that." Naruto says with a show of confidence.

"Wow, you must be an incredible shinobi." Haku says, laying it on thick. Naruto chuckles, before deciding to help Haku out. Sure, he was helping the enemy, but maybe he could make a friend?

"So why are you training?" Haku asks.

"Why else, to get stronger of course." Naruto replies.

"Hmm... But you look pretty strong to me." Haku says.

"Yes, but I must become even stronger than I am now." Naruto says. Haku is silent for a moment before he narrows his eyes at Naruto.

"Why must you become stronger?" Haku asks.

"So I can become the best that I can be. I'm going to be the head of a clan one day and I can't be seen as weak." Naruto replies. Haku laughs at him, something that slightly pisses him off.

"And what's so funny?" Naruto asks.

"Do you have someone who is important to you?" Haku asks, catching Naruto off guard. When he thought about it, he had a lot of people important to him back in Konoha. Haku thinks about the one, no two people who were important to him. How they saved him from certain death and the bitter lonliness no child should endure.

"Yes I do, I have a lot of people." Naruto says. Haku smiles at Naruto, maybe he knew what true strength was.

"When a person has someone important to protect, that's when they become truly strong." Haku says.

"Yeah, I agree with you. What's the point of having power, when you have no one to fight for but yourself? My otousan always told me that when a person fights for themselves, they draw on their own power, but when they fight for others, they find a strength beyond themselves." Naruto says.

"Your otuosan sounds quite wise. You will become strong, let's meet again somewhere." Haku says walking away.

"I'm sure we will." Naruto says.

"Oh and by the way, I'm a boy." Haku says, before he can take another step, Naruto appears in front of him in a whirlwind.

"Don't...Move." Naruto says. Haku begins to sweat, believing Naruto has recognized him somehow; and him without a single weapon!

"Take my advice, the next time I see you on the bridge with Zabuza and Ameyuri, you better look more like a boy. There is no reason for you to look like a girl, NONE!" Naruto says, disappearing in a whirlwind. Haku stands in utter shock,

_"He knew who I was the entire time?" _Haku asks himself, before he shakes his head and leaves via Mizu shunshin.

**The next day...**

Kakashi watches over Sasuke, who finally is able to recharge at least one battery. After learning how to recharge a battery, Kakashi taught him the Sandaa Saaburu (Thunder Sabre or Flash of Lightning Collision Break), which required collecting large amounts of raiton chakra into the fist. Sakura, after becoming a human pin cushion, learned Chakra Tensou no Jutsu (Chakra Transfer Technique), how to heal small wounds, and some poisons Anko taught her. Though she was no where near a medical nin, she was on her way and taking it seriously. Naruto finally returned to Tazuna's house last night and was still asleep, whatever he did drained him. Kakashi was doing one fingered push ups, with Tazuna on his back, to make sure his body was right as rain. Anko plays a Pungi, a wind instrument, to charm one of her snakes as it sways hypnotically from side to side.

"Alexandros... Uzumaki... Naruto..." Inari says, overlooking the ocean from his room.

"196, 197, 198..." Kakashi says, counting everytime he does another push up.

"I wanted to ask you earlier but... Why are you still here when I lied to you about this mission?" Tazuna asks Kakashi.

"To abandon your duty is not courageous. Below the courageous, there is nothing. Those are the words of our previous Hokage." Kakashi says sagely.

"Tsk, more like you didn't want your pupils to show you up and continue the mission." Anko says, before going back to charming her snake.

"Either way, that is the way of the shinobi. True Shinobis don't move because of money alone." Kakashi says.

**Back at Zabuza's Hideout...**

Zabuza holds an apple in his hand, testing to see if his body was back to normal or not. Crushing the apple in his hand, Zabuza laughs before another apple hits him in the head.

"I'd say you two are better." Haku says with a sigh. After his encounter with Naruto, Haku decided to go for a new look; nothing too distract, just something less feminine. All the hair that was normally in a bun tie, was cut off, leaving only the two bangs hanging in front of his face.

"I'll say! That only means one thing." Ameyuri says, licking her lips in anticipation.

"We attack tomorrow..." Zabuza says.

**Later that night...**

After learning the Sandaa Saaburu, Sasuke was determined to learn at least one more jutsu. Sakura decided to spend the rest of the night resting for tomorrow and Dontez joined her. After entering Tazuna's home looking like he strapped explosive tags to himself and let them go off, Dontez passed out for the day. Feeling a bit of shame for not teaching Naruto anything, Kakashi decided to teach the blonde Jinchuriki the Seiei Kaze Shuuha (Powerful Wind Wave). Naruto made a few hundred Kage Bunshin and had them all perform the Seiei Kaze Shuuha, and thanked his sensei for the help. It wasn't much, but it was a step in the right direction. Sasuke demanded to learn the Kage Bunshin, but Kakashi denied him, telling him the jutsu was a kinjutsu and could very well kill him. Instead, Kakashi showed him the Raiton: Senbon (Lightning Release: Senbon) to form three long senbon made of pure electricity. After spending hours training, both Naruto and Sasuke drag themselves into Tazuna's house.

"Oh you guys finally return, and you look like Hell." Tazuna says, as the two genin use each other to support their worn out bodies.

"What can we say? We're both jutsu junkies." Naruto chuckles,

_"Look at the Dobe, training until he can't move." _Sasuke says, even though he's in no better condition.

"All right guys, I suspect tomorrow will be the day. Zabuza and Ameyuri have had more than enough time to recover and should attack on the bridge. That means you two will be needed." Kakashi says.

"Oh and thanks for making Kage Bunshin for me to use on the bridge Naruto san, at this rate the bridge will be done in a matter of days." Tazuna says happily. Seeing the hope of Nami being restored just within his grasp. Inari looks at Naruto and each time pictures Kaiza, forst he sees his smiling face and then he sees him just before his death; still smiling. Inari begins to cry, no longer being able to hold them back, this doesn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asks, sending Inari over the edge.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong the weak will only end up getting themselve killed!" Inari yells, slamming his hands on the table, shocking everyone into silence. Inari couldn't take it, how dare these foreigners come here and lie to his jiji? No one could defeat Gato!

"You're right in a sense. The weak will lose to the strong, as long as they are weak minded. I'm nothing like you gaki, so don't pretend you know me." Naruto says.

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about Nami and yet you're being nosy! I'm different from you, all you do is act cheerful and goofy! You have no idea how hard life can be!" Inari yells.

_"Oh boy..." _Kakashi says, seeing something snap in Naruto. Naruto begins to emit small traces of Kyuubi's yokai in the form of KI as the entire room is gripped in an oppressive aura.

"I have no idea how hard life can be? I know nothing about Nami? I've spent everyday I've been here in the city, giving whatever help I could to the people. You have a home, a family that loves you and yet all you do is brood and cry like a little bitch. There are children younger than you, with nothing not even parents to comfort them. You're weak, because you're too damn afraid to stand up for yourself and because you're weak, you assume nothing can be done. Where I'm from, I'm hated for just being alive. I've had people trying to kill me since day one, people don't let me in their stores and I had to hunt for food. So you can keep on crying forever you weakling, I'm going to keep getting stronger; because that's what heroes do." Naruto says, lifting the KI from the room and leaving the house. Inari storms out of the room, bawling and sniveling at wetting himself at the terrifying aura Naruto gave off.

"That gaki needed that, I thought I made it clear the last time I talked to him that we're not some royal shinobi/kunoichi who have servants wiping our asses everyday." Anko says, before getting up to follow Naruto, while Kakashi follows Inari to talk to him.

**Deep in the forest...**

Anko arrives at the forest and sees trees cut down and littering the ground. In the center of the destruction, is a panting Naruto, obviously blowing off some steam.

"If you're here to try to get me to apologize save your breathe." Naruto says, only for Anko to giggle at him.

"Oh please, if anything I think you did good putting that brat in his place. The gaki tried to pull the same speech on me and almost became hebi food." Anko says, causing Naruto to laugh. The two spent hours just talking about nothing in general, exchanging a few flirtatious banters and even a little bit about each other. They were slightly surprised how much in common they were, but that was just one more thing to like about them.

**The next day...**

Team Seven woke up bright and early in order to help Tazuna complete his bridge. Naruto made sure to leave a few Kage Bunshin to guard Tsunami and Inari. Once they were at the bridge, they were greeted by the bloody workers. Before they could even ask what happened, a thin layer of mist begins to set in.

_"So they are alive..." _Kakashi says mentally. Team Seven immediately arm themselves and prepares themselves for battle.

"Long time no see, Kakashi. I see you're still with those brats, looks like the Uchiha is shaking again... Poor kid." Zabuza's voice echoes within the mist. From the mist, eight Mizu Bunshin appears around Team Seven, ready to cleave them all in two.

"I'm shaking with excitement." Sasuke says with a smug smirk, before channeling chakra into his feet and slicing and dicing the Mizu Bunshin with Chunin level speeds, before appearing in his previous spot moments later. With the clones dispelled, Zabuza, Haku with his mask on, and Ameyuri appear ready for battle.

"Look like he's grown, looks like you have a rival, eh Haku?" Zabuza asks, only for Haku to scoff.

"Don't insult me Zabuza sama, the blonde and bakugekiki are much better rivals." Haku taunts, gaining the ire of Sasuke.

"So you were Zabuza's comrade. You should stop hiding behind that mask and face us!" Sasuke says, just itching for a fight. The battle on the bridge was about to commence and unknown to any of them, this battle would change their lives forever...

* * *

Oh my god! I finally got to 10k words! This is my longest chapter so far! So there's so little action in this chapter, along with the cliff hanger, but I'm a 90s kid haha. I grew up on cliff hangers and having to wait a whole fucking week just to see the next episode. Don't worry, I won't make you wait that long hahaha!

Zabuza: I can't wait to get my chance to show you I'm worth living alive!

Ameyuri: You're not going to kill me are you LS67 kun?

"LS67: All will be revealed in the next chapter, so you'll have to wait to see!

**Update New Poll is up! Who will be the lucky girl to take Naruto's virginity?**

****Anko: Are you serious?! OOOOOH me me me please LS67 kun!

Fuu: I'm the main bitch, I'll have it!

LS67: Sorry can't be you, Fuu chan.

Fuu: WHHHHAT?!

Apollo: Well, the way our family handles this is simple. We find the best woman, with both skill and knowledge of the sexual arts, to take our clansmen virginities at thirteen. You, Fuu chan, are a member of the clan and even though you're not our blood, it would be cheating to give him a clansmen. So let the voting commence!


	28. Chapter 28

LS67: I'm back! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! Woo 100 reviews! Officially in the triple digits, thank you to all my fans!

Anko: Be honest, you read the manga during writing!

LS67: Oh like no one else does that! Besides, it's been a while since I've even seen the Wave arc! I needed a refresher!

Anko: I'm not complaining, if anything I think the last chapter was the best by far! People got to see me in action and they say my Elemental Hebi!

Fuujin: I know, we are pretty awesome! Though they don't call me the Azure Dragon for nothing.

Apollo: You're not a Dragon, at least not yet. You're close though, far closer than that worm Manda.

Ameyuri: I hope you and your overgrown garden snake are ready to die!

Fuujin: Such disrespect won't go unpunished! For your arrogance, I will show you no mercy!

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

"Tricking us with that stupid act... I hate bastards like that the most." Sasuke says, getting sweatdrops from everyone besides Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke kun, you're so cool!" Sakura screams.

"You do realize it's a shinobi's job to trick their opponents right? I mean if you hate such a simple trick, then you must really hate kawarimi or the Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto says.

"I do hate those sneaky jutsus! A shinobi should fight head on, with no deception! It should be a battle between jutsus!" Sasuke says, Naruto just sighs in defeat; the Uchiha way of thinking was to show off what you could do. It completely clashes with the Alexandros way of thinking; which was to defeat your enemy before they could see your jutsu and skills. The Alexandros clan thrives through secrecy; even though they were well known now, very little is known about them. Even the information in the Bingo Books had very little to nothing on them; especially since they never go all out unless forced.

"Well that was impressive, even though Mizu Bunshin only have 1/10 the strength of the original." Zabuza says.

"I don't know Zabuza kun, Kiba is tingling for the bakugekiki! He must have an awful lot of electrons in his body!" Ameyuri says, the Kiba both vibrate intensely as she points them at Dontez, then Naruto. The Kiba wail in seeming agony,

"Kiba hates the blonde, I'll leave him to you Haku kun. Hey you, Hebi bitch, bakugekiki kun, Kiba wants the electricity in your bodies!" Ameyuri says, baring her fangs at them, before disappearing in splash of water.

"Dontez, I want you to follow me. You are allowed to assist, but when I say stay out of it I mean it. Let's go!" Anko says before she disappears in a plume of smoke, flowed by an explosion as Dontez leaves via Bakuton Shunhin.

"AH! MY BRIDGE!" Tazuna cries, the Bakuton Shunshin leaves behind a big hole in the bridge.

"Still, we have the advantage, go!" Zabuza commands.

"Yes!" Haku says, using the moisture from the mist to spin rapidly towards Naruto with a senbon. Outraged that he was ignored, Sasuke pumps chakra into his legs and dashes in front of Naruto just in time to clash a kunai with Haku's senbon! Both struggle for dominance, Naruto uses the distraction to grab Tazuna and disappear in a whirlwind.

_"He's taking Tazuna away, good job Naruto." _Kakashi says mentally, before he shunshins and appears in front of Zabuza with a kunai ready. Zabuza uses his Kubikiriboochoo to defend, slightly impressed with Sasuke's increased speed.

"Sakura, stay as far away from the battle as possible, we'll leave him to Sasuke." Kakashi says, feeling Zabuza's huge blade overpower his kunai. Zabuza can feel Kakashi getting weaker under the pressure of his Kubikiriboochoo, adding chakra to his arms, Zabuza cuts the kunai and Kakashi in half, only for Kakashi to burst into smoke and reveals a piece of the bridge.

"AHHH! NOOO MY HEART!" Tazuna yells, feeling the pain of his great bridge!

"If you don't want to die, stand down now." Haku says, holding a one hand seal to focus chakra into his arms. Sasuke, applying what he learned with the Ki Nobori Shugyoo, channels chakra into his arm to not be overpowered by Haku.

"Don't be foolish, I'll show you what a superior shinobi looks like." Sasuke says smugly.

"I see a superior in your eyes, he looks stunning in his mask. I already have two advantages over you." Haku says, deciding to get into the Uchiha's head; the Uchiha's greatest weakness.

"Two advantages?" Sasuke asks.

"The first is the water on the ground, the second is I have occupied one of your arms. Now all you can do is run like a scared little rabbit." Haku says, before he flashes through one handed seals.

_"What, one hand, I've never even heard of that?!" _Sasuke says, too shocked to even think of countering. Even Kakashi was shocked at one handed seals!

"Run rabbit, RUN RABBIT RUN! Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishoo (Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)!" Haku roars, stomping his foot on a puddle of water. The splashing water morphs into long needles of condensed water that rush Sasuke as Haku back flips out of the way. Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura look in shock as the Sensatsu Suishoo surrounds Sasuke from every angle, preventing his escape.

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura screams in horror. Sasuke channels chakra to his legs before he leaps into the air as the Sensatsu Suishoo crashes in a shower of water.

_"He's gone." _Haku says, before he hears shuriken racing towards him. Haku does three backflips in order to dodge the three projectiles, before he hears a shuriken strike the railing.

"You're pretty slow, from now on you can run from me, scaredy cat." Sasuke says smugly. The training was paying off big time! Sasuke uses his left arm to stab Haku in the side, but Haku ducks under the blow. Sasuke capitalizes with his right arm to slash at Haku, but Haku blocks with his forearm; using his years of shurikenjutsu training, he throws the kunai at Haku's head. Haku ducks under it, only to walk right into Sasuke's thrust kick. Haku is sent skeeting across the ground at Zabuza's feet.

"What?! Haku lost in speed?" Zabuza says, not even he could keep up with Haku when he was serious.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them brats. Sasuke was runner up for rookie of the year. Sakura is one of our brightest and I don't need to say much about the other two; after all you put them in your little handbook." Kakashi says. To the team's surprise, Zabuza begins to laughl maybe he's finally snapped?

"Haku, stop stroking the kid's ego and finish him. The bridge builder is getting further away." Zabuza says, swinging his Kubikiriboochoo at Kakashi, who has to use two kunai in a x guard to defend.

"We can't have that now can we?" Haku says, unleashing his chakra in a chilling aura.

"What's this chill?" Sasuke asks, feeling his body shake from the sheer cold in the atmosphere, giving him goosebumps! Haku forms a unknown hand seal, before crystalizing his chakra into the form of mirrors of ice that surround Sasuke in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled toward the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground.

"Makyoo Hyooshoo (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)!" Haku roars, completely sealing Sasuke from view. Haku enters one of the mirrors as his reflection is shown in all the mirrors, from front to back!

"Dammit!" Kakashi says shunshinning to Sasuke, only to be blocked by Zabuza.

"Hey, your opponent is me, besides against that jutsu, the brat's dead!" Zabuza says, rising his Kubikiriboochoo overhead for a heavy slam down on Kakashi, just just dodges as the blade digs into the bridge.

"Well shall I begin?" Haku asks seemingly from every direction.

"W-what are these mirrors?" Sasuke asks in fear.

"I'll show you my real speed..." Haku says, before preparing his attack. In less than a second, Sasuke feels something slash against his right shoulder. He grunts in pain, but that's nothing compared to what he felt a second later.

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke roars in sheer agony. From every angle he could think of, he was being slashed by Haku, or Hakus he couldn't tell! The teen was moving so fast it felt like he was coming from everywhere!

"Sasuke!" Kakashi screams, smelling the Uchiha's blood being spilled. No matter how much he wanted to rush to Sasuke's side...

"If you get by me, I'll kill the girl and then I'll look for the blonde and bridge builder!" Zabuza says, swinging his mighty Kubikiriboochoo to cleave Kakashi in two! Kakashi jumps over the blade and tosses a set of shuriken at Zabuza, who is forced to jump back in order to evade.

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura screams, hearing the Uchiha's screams of torment. She could hear the blood splatter, the sound of metal cutting flesh; it was driving her insane! Pulling a kunai from her thigh holster, Sakura jumps into the air and throws her kunai at one of the mirrors. Haku exits his head and hand out of the mirror and catches the kunai effortlessly.

_"He blocked it!"_ Sakura panicks.

_"Stupid bitch, did she really...!" _Haku thinks, before he senses a fuuton jutsu soaring towards him! A small whirlwind like ball sails and nails Haku in the face, forcing him out of the mirror and clear across the bridge. Appearing in a whirlwind just outside the ice mirrors, Naruto appears with a goofy smile.

_"Looks like I still need to work on the Fuuton: Senpuu Mari (Wind Release: Whirlwind Ball)" _Naruto says to himself. A fully powered Senpuu Mari should have taken the boy's head clear off her shoulders!

"That baka... Show off..." Sasuke grunts, trying to pick himself off the bloodied floor.

"I'm glad to see you took my advice, Haku was it?" Naruto says, glad to see the boy looking more like a boy and less like a girl.

**Back with Anko and Dontez...**

"I'm so going to enjoy this. Suiroo no jutsu (Water Prison Technique)" Ameyuri says, surrounding herself in a sphere of water. Once inside the Suiroo no jutsu, Ameyuri unleashes lightning from her Kiba as the Suiroo no jutsu is ignited in lightning; sending bolts of electricity into her body. Instead of scream in pain, Ameyuri laughs insanely, seemingly enjoying the shock to her system.

"Ranton: Arashiryuuben! (Storm Release: Storm Dragon Whip?)" Ameyuri roars, pointing her Kiba at both Dontez and Anko. From the Kiba tips, bolts of lightning surge through the water sphere and form tendrils of living electricity in the form of energy beams that shoot towards a shocked Dontez and Anko, who have to back flip to dodge. To their horror, the energy beam doesn't stop, instead it flows like water and chases them down!

"She just had to have blades of lightning! What's worse it's some kinda freak kekkei toota!" Dontez yells, using kawarimi with bridge material to replace himself just in time to avoid being hit with the energy beam. Inside the Suiroo, Ameyuri smiles insanely as the electricity coursed inside the water sphere, like a plasma globe, with Ameyuri as the high-voltage electrode.

"You're going to DIE!" Ameyuri roars, the lightning warping her voice into a shrill echo! Several more tendrils shoot from the water sphere and race towards the duo, one stabs Anko, only for her to kawarimi with one of her hebi. The poor hebi is not only cut through, but its electrons are drained from its body. Before Anko could use another kawarimi, one of the tendrils grabs a hold Anko's leg and slams her on the ground.

"FUUUAAAAAAHHH!" Anko screams, feeling electricity course and leave her body all at the same time. Dontez dodges a swarm of tendrils and tosses a shi wan shuriken at the tendril around Anko's leg, which is cut but doesn't stay detached for long. Anko uses the lapse to kawarimi with floor tile from the bridge.

_"Shit, just getting touched by it can drain you dry! It took about 34% of my chakra from that encounter alone! I have to finish this..." _Anko says to herself.

"Dontez, I need you to distract her while I prepare my summoning!" Anko commands.

"Are you insane? That chick can make lightning move like freaking water! My shi wan is weak against raiton!" Dontez yells, only for a tendril to slam on Dontez before he can kawarimi and drains him while shocking him intensely! Dontez can feel his shi wan self destruct inside him, both draining his chakra and causing internal damage. Dontez sucked in the screams that threatened to come out. Gathering what little shi wan he had left, Dontez wraps it around the tendril, which seems to cover the water based tendril, but the lightning inside cancels out the bakuton.

"It's strong against suiton though! Her kekkei toota is a combination of suiton and raiton, your shi wan is strong against suiton and all we're missing is fuuton, now go meat shield!" Anko says, kicking Dontez in his ass, sending him right at Ameyuri.

"Alright Kiba, snack time! Ranton: Sansai! (Storm Release: Flood & Storm)" Ameyuri roars, halos of bright energy spread around the Suiroo before a sea of energy beams shoot from the halos and form a tidal wave of energy beams that crash towards Dontez and Anko. Dontez crafts giant arms to form a guard in front of him. The Sansai washes over the arms and completely crumbles his defenses. Dontez makes a Kage Bunshin, blows a hole in the bridge and one of them falls through it before the Sansai can get to him. Aemyuri directs half of the Sansai at the Dontez, that uses chakra to stick to the underside of the bridge, and the rest at the real Dontez. The Kage Bunshin does its best to dodge the Sansai, the tendrils try to impale to him, only to shoot out of the bridge, making even more obstacles for the real Dontez to dodge. The tendrils prove too fast for him, managing to cut and strike him on various parts of the body; left calf, right rib cage, both fore arms and a vertical cut on his chest.

"You're real fast for a doton user, but don't think I'll let that Hebi bitch summon her garden snakes!" Ameyuri says, sending a Sansai tendril crashing towards Anko, who is going through hand seals and can't stop mid seal. Dontez crafts a Shi Wan Bunshin and has it take the hit for her, watching as it harmlessly crumbles before his eyes.

_"Shit, the lightning keeps neutralizing the bakuton!" _Dontez says to himself. Dontez shunshins in front of Anko and begins to craft a shi wan tengai (C1 dome) around them both. Ameyuri scoffs at the feeble defense, before sending a collection of Sansai tendrils crashing at the shi wan tengai. The Sansai breaks through the shi wan tengai like a katana through dirt as it stabs Dontez through his chest.

"DONTEZ!" Anko screams, watching as blood pours from his back and his electrons are drained before her very eyes.

**Back with Naruto and Sasuke...**

Haku is inside one of his ice mirrors, separated from the dome Sasuke was trapped in. Haku was trying to get back inside ice dome, only every time he tried, Naruto would try to hit him with a Senpuu Mari or Kaze Shuriken.

"If you won't come out, I'll just have to break those mirrors, _Fuuton: Kaze Shuriken!_" Naruto chants mentally, forming a shuriken made of wind as he tosses it at the mirror Haku is in. Instead of leap out, Haku stays in the mirror and focuses his chakra to reinforce the mirror. The Kaze Shuriken strikes against the mirror, which stands tall, but not without some damage. Haku relaxes his guard, only for a real shuriken to strike him in the mask, shattering the mirror and freeing Haku from it. Zabuza throws shuriken at Naruto, who prepares himself to deflect, only for Haku to deflect them with senbon.

"Haku, what is this?" Zabuza asks.

"Zabuza sama... Leave these kids to me. I wish to fight them my own way." Haku says, a crack forms in his mask, but it stays together.

"Tsk you're as soft as ever, Haku." Zabuza says.

_"Soft? He's right, attacking with needles, yet not aiming them at high damage areas. Is he trying not to kill me?" _Sasuke says mentally, looking at the wounds on his body. Sure, his body was riddled with cuts, but not anywhere lethal. _"What's with this jutsu? Does he have bunshin in the mirrors all throwing senbon... No it's too fast for that. I can't even see where they're coming from. And if it was just Bunshin no jutsu why would he need the mirrors? They have to serve some purpose. Well at least Naruto has him outside, it'll give me time to rest." _With that thought, Sasuke rests on the ground, making sure not to lose consciousness...

Haku summons several ice mirrors around Naruto, before entering one of them. Giving Naruto a taste of his hijutsu, Haku attacks Naruto from all sides at speeds not even Angel could reach! His body was being littered with slashes so fast, even Kyuubi can't heal them fast enough. _"What the hell, he's moving too fast for even the wind to keep up! What kind of jutsu is this?!_

"Makyoo Hyoosatsu (Demonic Mirroring Ice Murder)!" Haku roars, his speeds gaining speed, slashing Naruto at an accelerated rate! The dome around Naruto begins to float in the air over the prison Sasuke is in.

_"Dammit, the Dobe is trapped and Sakura is useless!" _Sasuke roars mentally, watching as Naruto is slashed just above him. Haku turns the mirrors into crystalized chakra senbon and launches them at Naruto, as he jumps to escape being hurt.

_"Damn my arms, Karama I need some Kitsune Kijutsu (Fox Magic)!" _Naruto says, since his arms were too shredded to move. Kyuubi, in his scroll form, opens his seal in a coiling fashion around Naruto.

**"Kitsune Kijutsu: Hoshinjutsu(Fox Magic: Art of Self Protection)!"** Kyuubi roars, pumping his chakra into his scroll form and shields Naruto from the frozen onslaught, melting the ice senbon on contact.

_"What kind of jutsu..." _Sasuke asks stunned in silence. Haku is also shocked, but notices Naruto falling into the dome Sasuke's trapped inside. Focusing most of his chakra into his wounds to heal himself, Naruto can't stop his momentum and ends up trapped inside with Sasuke.

"Hey, I came to save you..." Naruto groans.

"You really are a dobe, I guess it can't be helped now!" Sasuke yells at Naruto.

"This is the thanks I get for coming to save your ass?" Naruto yells, despite his pain. Kakashi stands between Sakura and a bloody death at the hands of Zabuza, if he left to help Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura and maybe even Tazuna would die. A Kage Bunshin would be a waste of chakra, since Zabuza would just use Mizu Bunshin. Haku enters one of the mirrors and appears everywhere inside, looking at Naruto and Sasuke intensely.

_"So he uses the mirrors to reflect his image on every mirror, then travels through each mirror at the speed of freaking light! Otuosan told me that anyone who achieves those speeds is using Jikuukan (Space-Time) Ninjutsu, that means this kekkei genkai is a mixture between Hyooton (Ice Release) and Jikuukan, geez thanks Murphy you son of a bitch!" _Naruto roars mentally. Most of his wounds were healed and he was soon rising to his feet, even helping Sasuke up.

_"Since this jutsu seemed to be made of ice, I'll just melt them!"_ Sasuke says, going through hand seals.

Uma (Horse), Tora (Tiger)! "Katon: GooKakyuu no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" Sasuke roars, shooting a continuous stream of fire at one of the mirrors. Letting the flames flow for about a while, Sasuke stops his jutsu and lets the flames die down, only to see the mirror completely unharmed.

"Well that didn't do jack shit!" Naruto says.

"You can't melt this ice with that level of fire." Haku says.

"That's because this is more than ice. It's an advanced kekkei genkai, that combines fuuton and suiton into hyooton. These mirrors are crystallized chakra in the shape of mirrors, I suspect he's also using some kind of Jikuukan ninjutsu to move so fast." Naruto says, shocking Sasuke and Haku.

_"He figured my jutsu so quickly, he is too dangerous to be left alive..." _Haku says, not wanting to have to kill the blonde.

"That's great and all, but how do we defeat him?" Sasuke asks.

"You don't..." Haku says, before he travels through the mirrors at the speed of light, slashing and cutting Naruto and Sasuke to ribbons. Naruto tries to add yokai to his eyes to enhance them, but not even that is enough!

"Trying to follow them with your eyes is impossible. You will never be able to catch me." Haku says, while attacking Naruto and Sasuke at the speed of light.

"Fuck this, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto says, making twenty Kage Bunshin for each mirror. Each Kage Bunshin gathers fuuton chakra into a whirlwind around their fists before thrusting at the mirrors.

_"Fuuton: Senpuuken (Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist)!" _the Kage Bunshin roar, just moments from impact, only for Haku to travel through the mirrors and dispel the Kage Bunshins before they can strike. The winds from the Senpuuken explode in razor sharp gusts of wind, that only adds to Sasuke and Naruto's torture!

**Back with Dontez and Anko...**

"DONTEZ!" Anko screams, seeing the blood gush from his back and electrons travel back to Ameyuri.

"Kiba is thrilled to finally get a taste of...!" Ameyuri says with a sick glee, that is until the traveling electrons burst into smoke and reveal Dontez, who lands on the surface of the Suiroo and gathers massive amounts of shi wan in his hands.

_"Shi Tsuu Kawa (C2 Shell)!" _Dontez chants mentally, slamming both of his hands on the Suiroo and covering it in Shi Tsuu. Inside the kawa, Ameyuri uses her Kiba to send electricity inside the kawa to dispel its bakuton, but loses her Suiroo in the process.

_"Damn, he must have used kawarimi with his kage bunshin and used a genjutsu on his bunshin to make us think he bled and henged into electricity to throw her off; that's easily High Chunin strategy." _Anko says to herself mentally, before she finishes her hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Fuujin!" Anko roars, slamming her palm on the ground, a plume of smoke erupts and reveals another rooster. Anko tosses it up into the air, but Ameyuri won't let her summon her hebi.

"Ikazuchi no Kiba (Fangs of Lightning)!" Ameyuri roars, launching two bolts of lightning at the rooster, only for Fuujin to soar from the sky and devour the rooster just seconds before the rooster was cooked. The lightning strikes Fuujin, who just bursts into wind, the lightning fights the wind like a storm brewing, but the wind wins out. Once the lightning is dispelled, Fuujin reforms his self and races to Anko, then coils around her protectively.

**"Summoning me a second time, Anko chan? You must be losing your fangs, little hebi." **Fuujin hisses, causing several tick marks to appear on Anko's head.

"Oh shut up, Fuujin, you're the one who complains about not getting out enough! Tired of Hijin kicking your ass?" Anko says with a smug hiss. Fuujin hisses darkly, until Dontez shunshins next to them.

"I'm glad you two are having fun, because I'm almost out of bomu (bombs)." Dontez pants, feeling himself low on chakra and bomu; he only had enough for one last blast! Anko nods her head, before pulling out a scroll and unsealing the two metal gauntlets of the Oni Kyoodai and equips them to her hands.

_"Well well well, what nice toys those boys had. Chakra conducting metal, with the claws being able to emit doku or nature chakra! Momma's gonna take good care of you Nezumi Warai (Rat Smile. AN: It is the name of a wound caused by slashing the edges of the mouth to the ear.) and Katawa (Disfigurement)" _Anko says mentally before getting into a battle stance. Ameyuri and Anko disappear with a shunshin, before they met in the center of a clash, Anko's swiping claws were countered by Ameyuri's Kiba blades. Thanks to Anko's Nezumi Warai and Katawa, the lightning from Ameyuri's Kiba didn't shock her, but she was cut by Ameyuri's superior kenjutsu skills. Sparks fly as the two kunoichi continued to clash, Ameyuri getting the upper hand with her Kiba slashing Anko's trench coat and body to pieces. Fuujin decides to join in, trying to devour Ameyuri, who evades by back flipping. Anko capitalizes by slashing at her while she's in the air, but Ameyuri defends with her Kiba.

"Doku Ikitsugi (Poison Breathing Spell)!" Anko roars, taking in a deep breathe, along with Fuujin as they both exhale separate gusts; Fuujin exhales huge gusts of wind while Anko exhales a poison miasma at Ameyuri. The gusts of wind carry the miasma and Ameyuri at an accelerated rate. Ameyuri wraps her mouth and nose in the clothe to filter out the poisonous miasma that soon surrounds her in the air. Descending down, Ameyuri can see Fuujin with his maw wide open, ready to devour her.

**Back with Naruto and Sasuke...**

_"If katon won't work..." _Sasuke ponders before going through hand seals.

U (Hare), Tatsu (Dragon), Ne (Rat), Mi (Snake), I (Boar), Tora (Tiger), Uma (Horse), Tatsu (Dragon)! "_Let's trying this!" _"Sandaa Saaburu (Thunder Sabre or Flash of Lightning Collision Break)!" Sasuke roars, gathering large amount of raiton chakra into his fist and dashes towards one of the ice mirrors. Haku separates the fuuton from one of the mirrors and uses it to dispel the Sandaa Saaburu and cut Sasuke's wrists and hands up severely.

"I told you it's a mixture of suiton and fuuton, fuuton trumps raiton!" Naruto roars.

"Who shall survive I wonder? This bridge is a battle field of dreams, whose dream will survive and whose will die?" Haku asks. Naruto and Sasuke use the time he's given them by talking to restore some of their strength and think of a plan.

"You can hate me if you wish. My dream is to protect people who are precious to me. To work for those people, to fight for those people. I wish to make their dreams come true. For that, I have become a shinobi and as a shinobi, I must kill you both." Haku says.

"That's bullshit! That's no dream, it's nothing more than slavery! If these people were worth all you've done, then they would want you to live your own life!" Naruto declares, causing Haku to halt his attack.

"I don't want to kill you, Haku and I know you don't either. You could have killed Sasuke teme a while ago, but you spared him! You have a good heart, why not join us?" Naruto asks. Remembering what he told his otuosan about turning an enemy into a friend.

"I'm sorry... That's just not possible..." Haku says, before he begins his assault on the two genin once more, earning screams of agony from Sasuke. Despite the pain, Naruto manages to keep calm and tries to follow Haku's blurred movement. Kakashi was running out of time! He knew that it was only a matter of time before Haku finished off Naruto and Sasuke. Realizing now was the time to get serious, Kakashi goes to lift up his Hitai-ate.

"Hehehe, the Sharingan again, can't you do anything else?" Zabuza asks, before he rushes Kakashi with an odd kunai. Kakashi, caught off guard, uses his free hand to grab the kunai as it digs into his hand, spilling drops of his blood on the bridge.

You asked if it was all I could do, but you're scared of the Sharingan... Zabuza..." Kakashi says through gritted teeth.

"Hehe a shinobi's supreme jutsu isn't something that showed be shown over and over again." Zabuza says, trying to drive the kunai deeper into Kakashi's hand.

"You should feel honored, since you're the only person to see it twice. Though, there won't be a third time." Kakashi says.

"Hehe even if you defeat me, there's no way you can beat Haku and Ameyuri..." Zabuza says with a chuckle.

"Sensei... _Kakashi sensei losing against that masked kid? Is he really that strong?" _Sakura panics, her hands and legs turn to jelly as they shake.

"Ever since Haku was a kid, Ameyuri and I taught him all kinds of fighting skills. Even when facing the greatest adversity, he has succeeded. Without a heart and no fear of death, a fighting machine known as shinobi. And his jutsu surpass my own, the terrifying abilities of a kekkei genkai. I have myself a high quality tool, unlike the scrap that follows you around." Zabzua says, freeing his kunai from Kakashi's hand.

"There's nothing as boring as a man's bragging, let's get started." Kakashi says, lifting his Hitai-ate to reveal the swirling Sharingan.

"Hold on a minute! I've been dying to say this, *clears his throat* I'll tell you this, the same jutsu won't work on me twice!" Zabuza says, mocking Kakashi's words.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu! (Ninja art: Hidden Mist Technique)" Zabuza says, unleashing a mist so thick, that Zabuza seemingly disappears.

"I know the secret to your little eye Kakashi! You can't copy, what you can't see!" Zabuza's voice echoes throughout the mist...

**Back with Anko and Dontez...**

Ameyuri allows Fuujin to devour her in one gulp as she slides down his gullet.

"Learn to chew your food!" Ameyuri roars, before stabbing her Kiba into Fuujin and coursing lightning through them. The lightning shocks Fuujin from the inside, as the mighty sumon roars in agony before bursting into winds, freeing Ameyuri. Looking down, she can see a thick mist form and completely dispels the miasma as she smiles.

"I can always count on Zabuza kun to help me out, Mizu Bunshin no jutsu!" Ameyuri roars, creating ten water bunshin of himself, before they each commit Seppuku with the electrifying Kiba.

"Ranton Kage Bunshin (Storm Release Shadow Clone)!" Ameyuri says with a sick smile. Anko prepares for a battle as Dontez regains chakra, by resting, and Fuujin gradually reforms. Anko buys him time, engaging Ameyuri in another kenjutsu battle as their weapons met in a shower of sparks. Ameyuri ducks under one of Anko's swipes and thrust kicks her away.

"Ranton: Purazumakyuu (Storm Release: Plasma Ball?)" Ameyuri roars, gathering lightning between the Kiba and mixing it with the mist to form a whitish blue energy ball and launching it at Fuujin. The energy ball strikes the reforming Fuujin, who roars in agony as the living lightning slows down his reforming.

"Why on earth would I let that thing reform? Ranton: Purazuma Hitoame (Storm Release: Plasma Shower)!" Ameyuri roars, gathering massive amounts of lightning between her Kiba and unleashing small balls of energy at both Fuujin and Anko.

"Doton: Doryoo Dango(Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling)!" Anko roars, before lifting up a massive lump from the bridge and tosses it at the Purazuma Hitoame as they collide in a shower of mud.

"Chakra Tensou no Jutsu (Chakra Transfer Technique)!" Anko says, transfering some of her chakra to Fuujin, allowing him to reform completely.

**"Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)!" **Fuujin roars taking a deep breath and then exhales several small blasts of fuuton chakra in such a manner that they are dispersed over an expansive range, enough to make it difficult to avoid them entirely without taking any damage. Four of the Ranton Kage Bunshin rushes the incoming winds and upon impact, bursts into beams of energy. The mixture of suiton and raiton overwhelms the Shinkuugyoku, rendering it useless.

"Arashishuu Gorugon (Storm Gathering Gorgon?)!" Ameyuri roars, causing the remaining Ranton Kage Bunshin to merge into a large gorgon snake with a gaping mouth that tries to devour Anko.

**"Fuuton: Kami Oroshi (Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains)!" **Fuujin roars, unleashing a vortex of wind that blasts the Shinkuugyoku apart, only for it to reform.

"Ranton: Arashi Setsudanki (Storm Release: Storm Cutter)!" Ameyuri roars, combining the lightning from her Kiba with the suiton in the mist and unleases a arc of energy at Anko, who uses her hebi flexibility to evade, but only barely; the slash still cuts her. Looking at Dontez, Anko can tell he still needs time to regain his chakra. Ameyuri disappears in the mist, but Anko tracks her through her sense of smell. Anko tracks Ameyuri, who is dashing towards a downed Dontez. Anko tries to reach Dontez in time, but Ameyuri beats her to it.

Tora (Tiger)! "Doton: Doryuu Taiga (Earth Release: Earth Flow River)!" Anko roars, turning the ground underneath Ameyuri's feet into a river of mud, that throws her off balance and washes her away from Dontez before she can strike.

Hitsuji (Ram), Uma (Horse), Tatsu (Dragon)! Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)!" Anko roars, using the mud from her Doryuu Taiga, to form a dragon head of mud that fires balls of mud that Ameyuri. The Arashihsuu Gorugon is covered in mud, dispelling the water in the ranton, before Fuujin channels fuuton chakra into his mouth.

**"Fuuton: Kami Oroshi!" **Fuujin roars, unleashing a vortex of wind, completely blowing the lightning out of Ameyuri's Kiba and carries Ameyuri away, before slamming her into the bridge near Dontez.

"NOW!" Anko commands, Dontez gathers Shi Tsuu and slams his hands on the ground. Dontez makes a kanji for Bakushinchi (Center of Explosion) underneath Ameyuri and denotes the kanji underneath her. Ameyuri manages to evade, but not without her leg and right arm getting scorched in the process. Before Ameyuri can recover, Fuujin circles around her, gathering fuuton chakra above her, Anko appears next to her with a kunai at her throat and Dontez places an explosive tag on each of her joints.

"It'd be a shame to kill such a skilled kunoichi, so here's what we're gonna do..." Anko says with a grin, causing Ameyuri to gulp; she was at their complete mercy...

**Back with Naruto and Sasuke...**

"He's beginning to slow down, that means he's running low on chakra!" Sasuke says, preparing himself for the next onslaught. Meanwhile, Kakashi was busy deflecting Zabuza's attacks. The mist was so thick, he couldn't even see his own hand! He knew Zabuza was just as blind as he was, but Zabuza was a master of Sairento Kiringu (Silent Killing)!

"Impressive that you blocked those even in the mist... Sharingan no Kakashi." Zabuza says from behind him, shocking said man. Upon further inspection, Kakashi sees that Zabuza's eyes are closed, meaning he can't use any of his Sharingan genjutsu, nor read his movements through the mist.

"But the next time you see me, it will be your end. You have overrated your Sharingan too much..." Zabuza says, before he vanishes in the mist. Kakashi scans his surroundings, but can't seem to locate Zabuza anywhere!

"You acted as if you knew everything, saying you predicted my death, but you were wrong. I had Haku watch our little match; he's pretty bright. Kakashi... You can neither read my mind nor see the future... The Sharingan is simply a trick that makes your opponent think you can. It's basically an eye technique involving hypnotism and an attention for detail. By using using two abilities together, you can process from copying the mind to copying the mind to copying the jutsu. This is the dance that makes it seem like you can see the future." Zabuza explains.

"First with your keen eye, you copy my movements and shake my mind. Once I am confused, you are able to figure out what I'll say and become me. And then, once my worries and confusion reaches its peak, you attack with a clever trick. Through hypnotic genjutsu, you suggest what seal I should perform, and then simply copy that." Zabuza says, dissecting the Sharingan level by level. Without warning, Zabuza attacks Kakashi in the mist, Kakashi defends at the last minute and slides across the ground. Kakashi tries to relax and think about where Zabuza would attack next...

_"So the blonde kid hid the bridge builder under a Kakuremino no jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility), clever boy, but not clever enough!" _Zabuza says to himself, hearing Tazuna's frantic breathing. Kakashi soon figured out where Zabuza was going, thanks to Kakashi's sense of smell; once his sight was taken away, he went to his sense of smell. Zabuza swings his kubikiriboochoo down on Tazuna, only for Kakashi to appear, but it was too late to defend properly. Sakura screams, seeing the blood gush from Kakashi. Inside the dome, Haku was aiming for critical areas of their bodies. Surprisingly, Sasuke and even Naruto was able to dodge some of his attacks at the last minute.

_"Calm down, concentrate and see through it!" _Sasuke roars mentally, until something within him awakens! Sasuke can clearly see Haku glide in the air as he tried to slash at Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke quickly, grabs Naruto and moves out of the way just in time.

_"What?! He saw through my attack coming?! Impossible, wait a minute... Red eyes with one tomoe in the right and two tomoe in the left? That's... The Sharingan!" _Haku says to herself!

"I see, so you also have a kekkei genkai. In that case, I have to finish this." Haku says before performing the Inu (Dog). The mirrors around Naruto shift into ice senbon, hovering lethally above him. Haku had struck Naruto in pressure points in his legs, rendering them useless, and the healing process was slow due to the senbon still lodged in them.

_"What?! He's aiming for Naruto? Shit, I have to make it!" _Sasuke panics.

**"NO! Let the dobe DIE, you are an Uchiha, your lief is more important than his!" **a voice says inside his head. Sasuke hesitates for a second, before he makes up his mind.

_"Allowing my comrades to die... I'd be no better than Itachi!"_ Sasuke says before he dashes towards Naruto, just as the ice senbon crash down on Naruto!

**With Kakashi...**

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura screams, rushing to Tazuna's side, holding her kunai in a defensive position in front of her. Kakashi grunts, blood leaks from the gash across his torso.

"You were too slow... Kakashi... Did your desire to save these weaklings cloud your mind and make the mist thicker?" Zabuza taunts, satisfied either way; Kakashi was nothing without the Sharingan!

"Hehehe let me enjoy this more Kakashi... I want more fun as I return the favor. Don't worry about those brats, I'm sure Haku has killed them! Not to mention Ameyuri, who is probably taking the corpse of that bakugekiki as we speak! Hahaha, don't worry though, I'll send you to them and you can apologize in the next world for not being strong enough to protect them!" Zabuza says with a insane cackle!

"You're wrong!" Sakura screams.

**"YEAH! SASUKE KUN WOULDN'T LOSE TO A GUY LIKE THAT!" **Inner Sakura screams in agreement!

"That's right, I believe in my pupils. I believe in Naruto's determination and skill. And Sasuke is an offspring of one of Konoha's most outstanding clans. Not to mention Dontez, whose otuosan is a Hunter nin captain and Anko, who is one of Konoha's greatest Kunoichi." Kakashi says.

"!... You mean..." Zabuza says, realization dawning on him, just who Sasuke could have been.

"Yeah, his name is Uchiha Sasuke. A genius shinobi with the blood of the Uchiha clan coursing through his veins." Kakashi says.

"So he's a member of that tragic clan, still the same could be said for Haku! Which is stronger, the Sharingan or the Hyooton of the Yuki clan?" Zabuza asks, disappearing back into the mist.

"Damn he's disappeared again, Sakura stay by Tazuna! It's about time I end this." Kakashi commands. Sakura stands by at the ready, her senses on high alert.

"Can you hear me Zabuza, you seem to think I survived in this world with the Sharingan alone. I am an ex member of the Anbu Black Ops, what kind of Shinobi would I be if I relied on the Sharingan? I'll show you me my own jutsu." Kakashi says, pulling a scroll from one of the pockets of his flak jacket.

**With Naruto...**

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was Sasuke, who had hundreds of ice senbon stabbed into his body and blood pooling from his body.

"All... You ever do... Is get in... My... Way..." Sasuke says, blood leaking from his mouth and eyes dazed.

"Sasuke... You..." Naruto says, not believing it. The 'Great Uchiha' took a hit for him?

"What's with... That face... Dobe..." Sasuke asks.

"Why?..." Naruto asks, not even realizing the traces of yokai that begins to pour off his body.

_"How should I know..." _Sasuke asks his self, going over ever encounter he ever had with Naruto in his head.

"I... Hated you..." Sasuke says, finding it harder and harder to breathe, due to the ice senbon in his lung.

"But... But... Why?... Why me? I never asked for your help dammit!" Naruto yells.

"I don't know... My body refused to follow my mind and moved on its own." Sasuke says, before he loses balance and falls back into Naruto.

"That man... My brother... I promised myself I wouldn't die until I killed him... Don't die also..." Sasuke says, before he fades away, his skin grew cold in Naruto's arms. Naruto couldn't help the tears that fell as he looks at Sasuke's prone form.

"He landed a blow on me and without flinching... Died to protect you. Perhaps he isn't as bad as I thought he was. To protect a comrade even at the cost of your life is truly respectable.

"Is this the first death of a friend? This is the way of the Shinobi." Haku says, entering one of the mirrors.

"Shut up..." Naruto says, struggling to keep his emotions and yokai in check, but failing miserably.

"I can't say I was fond of you either..."Naruto says to Sasuke.

**"I'm gonna kill you!"** Naruto roars, all control lost as yokai whirls around his body.

**"Hahahahaha yes! Your emotions have finally become out of control, allowing you to finally reached the next level, Naruto! The Meshidasu Tedziika (To Summon Familiar) has evolved into Nitsuku Tedzika (To Become Familiar)!"** Kyuubi roars in his scroll form. Drawing youkai from within the Shiki fuuin, Naruto undergoes a demonic transformation! His teeth enlarge to fangs as his face extends like a fox, his whisker marks become real whiskers, his finger nails become claws, spike blonde fur sprouts from every pore of his body; giving him a demonic mane of blonde fur. A pair of fox ears sprout from his head, a single blonde tail grows from his tailbone and his once sapphire eyes, burn ruby red with a black slitted pupil. The Kyuubi transforms into a red collar around Naruto's neck.

Haku stares at the scene in utter fear, never having experienced such dreadful and malicious chakra.

_"Wha...What is this chakra?!" _Haku panics. Naruto stands on all fours, letting out a menacing growl as he glares at Haku. Haku watches in awe as Naruto's wounds heal almost instantly. _"What is this boy? His wounds heal almost instantly and his chakra took on such an evil and oppressive aura!"_

Even Zabuza and Kakashi tremble at the might of Naruto's new form, feeling more than seeing it.

_"NO! This terrible chakra... No Naruto! The seal must be weakening and unleashing the Kyuubi's yokai!" _Kakashi panics, recognizing the dreadful yokai of the Kyuubi.

_"Something's not right... This chakra is too thick to be normally, I can see it leak out of the prison... Dammit, get out of there Haku!" _Zabuza worries. Kakashi throws the scroll in the air as it opens, then Kakashi uses the blood from his wound and wipes it across the scroll paper.

"Zabuza can you hear me?... Neither of us has time to waste... This might not be your style, but let's end this!" Kakashi says, twirling his scroll around before closing it and performs the Tora (Tiger) hand seal with the scroll in hand.

"Hmm sounds interesting... Show me what you can do Kakashi!" Zabuza yells.

Meanwhile, inside the dome, Naruto begins to draw in the surrounding winds and even the fuuton from Haku's mirrors.

_"Dammit, he's able to take the fuuton from my mirrors! They're getting thinner and thinner by the second." _Haku says to his self.

**"Kitsune Kijutsu: Senpuu Tsume (Fox Magic: Whirlwind Claw)!" **Naruto roars, channeling the gathered fuuton into his claws, turning them into raging whirlwinds that rip up the bridge with fierce winds. With one last howl, Naruto uses the winds in his hind legs to launch himself at an accelerated rate. Haku prepares himself as he tosses senbon at Naruto. Naruto just roars, unleashing a shock wave of chakra to deflect the senbon. In his Tedzika state, Naruto's chakra completely blends with the wind inside the dome, allowing him to sense Haku coming down from above to stab him. Naruto does a mid air barrel roll to avoid Haku's strike. Haku tries to enter another mirror, but he's caught mid flight by Naruto.

**"Kistune Kijustu: Fushou Boufuu (Fox Magic: Inauspicious Windstorm)!" **Naruto roars, the once clockwise rotation of whirling yokai stops and spins counter clockwise, unleashing deadly burst of yokai that scorches Haku and sends him flying through one of his mirrors as it shatters. Before Haku can even hit the ground,

**"Kitsune Kijutsu: Taikyokuken (Fox Magic: Grand Ultimate Fist)!" **Naruto roars, launching a fist of blood red whirling winds that slam into Haku's face; destroying his mask and breaking his nose and cracking his skull. The mirrors crack and shatter as Zabuza and Kakashi look in shock at Haku's defeated form. Looking at the now shattered dome, they look in horror as the transformed genin; more oni than man.

_"Is that... Naruto? Has the Kyuubi completely taken him over?" _Kakashi asks, completely shocked at Naruto's Kyuubified form. Haku barely rises to his feet, blood pours from his mouth and head.

_"I cannot defeat this boy..." _Haku says, watching as Naruto prepared to another attack. Haku could feel his shattered ribs from the Fushou Boufuu, his broken arms and ankle and cracked skull, his low chakra supply; he was no match for Naruto. In a blink of the eye, Naruto appears in front of Haku, with another Taikyokuken ready to destroy the rest o his skull. Naruto wasn't completely blinded by rage, he was ready to end Haku, for killing Sasuke! Sure he didn't like the guy, but he was a comrade! He was just inches away, when he hears Sasuke breathing, stopping him in his tracks. Dispelling his Taikyokuken, Naruto begins to calm, his Nitsuku Tedzika cancels as he reverts back to normal.

"Why did you stop..." Haku asks, his eyes and voice both dead.

"I killed someone important to you." Haku says, only to be rewarded with a right hook to the face.

"Shut up... I know Sasuke is alive... You don't have to do this Haku. I know you're a good person! I... I can't explain it, but I can see your soul. I can see a soul as pure as ice itself, a soul who is as gentle as the wind and water. I can also see Zabuza's soul. It is as dark as the deepest abyss of the ocean, but I know he cares about you. He wouldn't want this, for you to simply die!" Naruto explains.

"This is all I can do for him. He saved me, when I had nothing... Allow me to share with you, my life's story." Haku begins, only for Naruto to cut him off.

"I'd love to sit and chat, but my comrade's kinda bleeding out so if you could summarize?" Naruto says. Haku chuckles a bit, but nods his head as he tells Naruto his story. About how in Kiri there was a Bloodline Purge in Kiri and his clan, the Yukis were nearly wiped out, only leaving Haku and his mother. He explained how his mother tried to hide her heritage from his father, but when he awakened his kekkei genkai, his father found out and killed his mother, right before turning on him. Haku had no choice but to kill his own father, making him an orphan. On the cold streets of Kiri, Haku had no one, until Zabuza found him. Zabuza gave him purpose in life, and when he met Ameyuri, he felt as if he finally had a purpose in life again.

"But now that I am broken, a useless tool... Naruto san... Please... Just kill." Haku begs.

**With Kakashi...**

Tora (Tiger), Mi (Snake), Tatsu (Dragon), Inu (Dog)! "Kuchiyose: Doton:Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)!" Kakashi proclaims, slamming the scroll on the ground as fuuin arrays bury deep into the ground.**  
**

"Hmph, whatever you do is useless. You can't figure out where I am, but I know exactly where you are!" Zabuza says through the mist. Until he hears rumbling from the ground near him. Before he can do anything, eight ninken erupts from the ground and sinks their fangs into Zabuza. The biggest of the ninken, a black bull inu bites into his shoulder and restrains his arms, allowing another spiky haired inu to bit into his forearm. A miniature pug hangs from the clothe from Zabuza's Hitai-ate, four inu pin his legs and one inu pins the Kubikiriboochoo by its hole.

"That's what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist. This summoning is specially for tracking down an opponent. You thought you caught me off guard with your little 'surprise' attack on Tazuna? I let you cut me, why do you think my wound isn't so deep; the kubikiriboochoo is a massive blade. The reason I purposely let my blood spill twice was to soak your weapons in my blood. They are my own personal ninken, whose sense of smell are better than even the Inuzuka's ninken. You are the one trapped in my jutsu." Kakashi explains. With Zabuza restrained, the mist begins to clear, as Kakashi glares his Sharingan into Zabuza's eyes.

"The mist has cleared, your future is death." Kakashi says.

"My future is death? I'm sick of your bullshit!" Zabuza says, trying to struggle against the ninken.

"Don't be foolish... There's nothing you can do in this situation. Your death is certain, you went too far, Zabuza." Kakashi says.

"Your ambition was too great. You abandoned the country of mist and became a nuke nin, your story reached even Konohagakure. Your attempted Coup' de tat and your attempt at assassinating the Mizukage both failed. You needed money for revenge, and you also needed to avoid hunter nin, that's probably when you attached yourself to scum like Gatou." Kakashi says.

Ushi (Ox), U (Hare), Saru (Monkey)! "Raikiri!" Kakashi proclaims, channeling high levels of raiton around him, before focusing it into his hand.

_"What!? Chakra so massive you can see him hold it in his hand!" _Zabuza panics.

"You are too dangerous, Tazuna san, who you're trying to kill, is Nami's courage. The Bridge he seeks to build is this country's hope. Your ambition sacrifices too many people, that's not what a shinobi should do." Kakashi says, holding a flaring Raikiri in his hand.

"I don't give a damn... I fight for my own ideals... And that shall continue!" Zabuza yells through gritted teeth.

"I'll ask one more time, surrender or I'll kill you and your accomplice." Kakashi warns.

"Why are you hesitating... I said kill me... Please." Haku says.

"I don't understand! Is Zabuza the only reason for you to be strong? Is being strong the only reason for you to live?!" Naruto asks.

"... The day I met you in the forest... I thought you were just like me... You should be able to understand." Haku says. Naruto lowers his head, knowing what he had to do... Forming a kaze shuriken in his hand, Naruto gets ready to launch it.

"Please fulfill your dreams..." Haku says.

"You had dreams... If we had met under different circumstances, we could have been friends." Naruto says, before he tosses his kaze shuriken; for the first time regretting having to kill an enemy.

"Hey the mist is clearing! I can see two figures, something is cutting through the mist!" Sakura says, trying to see through the thinning mist. Haku can see Zabuza pinned down and Kakashi rushes him with a high level raiton jutsu ready to kill him. At the last second, Haku dodges the kaze shuriken and does a set of one handed seals, forms a single mirror and uses it to warp to Zabuza.

"SHIT HAKU DON'T!" Naruto calls out, but it's too late. Zabuza hears Naruto's call and knows instantly what Haku had planned. Zabuza uses the rest of his chakra to summon his oni shroud and focus it into a burst of chakra from his shoulder. The Bull inu is shot in the mouth with Zabuza's vile chakra and can't help but yelp and let go of Zabuza. Haku appears in front of him, but Zabuza swats him to the side, saving them both, but not without cost. Kakashi's raikiri cuts Zabuza's arm from the elbow clean off! The ninken burst into smoke, Haku having thrown senbon into the scroll.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zabuza roars blood splatters and splashes from the missing limb.

"ZABUZA SAMA!" Haku roars! Sakura and Tazuna are horrified to see the wound.

"Zabuza kun!" Ameyuri roars, being restrained inside a straitjacket and a chakra suppression tag on her forehead. Anko was surprised to see tears falling from the woman's eyes at the sight.

"Haku... You idiot! What makes you think, I'd EVER want you to sacrifice yourself for me!? I told you, your blood is mine, that blood is useless dead!" Zabuza screams, holding his stump of an arm as blood pours out. Haku rushes over to Zabuza to begin healing, only for Naruto to block his path.

"I told you Haku." Naruto says.

"Naruto you're alright! Where is Sasuke kun?" Sakura asks hopefully.

"He's over there, he's pretty beat up though." Naruto says, pointing towards the prone Uchiha. Sakura rushes over to Sasuke and tries to get him conscious, crying the entire time. Naruto stands next to Tazuna to protect him, just in case. With the raikiri still in hand, Kakashi gets ready to kill Zabuza, only for Naruto to stand in the way.

"We've won Kakashi sensei, there is no need to kill each other... Besides, we have company." Naruto says.

"Hehehe looks like you're getting your ass kicked." Gatou says, drawing the attention of the gathered shinobi/kunoichi. Gatou, along with an army of bandits with all manners of weapons.

"Gatou why are you here?... And what's with all these goons?" Zabuza asks.

"Hehe the plan has changed... Well actually, I planned to do this from the beginning." Gatou admits with a sick grin.

"I never planned on paying you any money, I planned to kill you, right boys?" Gatou asks as his bandits cheer him on.

"Hiring shinobi from villages is too expensive and they may betray you... So I get nuke nin who are easier to dispose of. I have the shinobi battle each other and once they're weakened I kill them off with numbers... It doesn't cost me anything, good plan right?" Gatou asks with a chuckle.

"We can easily kill you now, youji oni (baby demon)!" the crowd roars.

"Alright enough of this shit." Naruto says, unsealing a large fuuton crystal and tossing it at the bandits. Once it hits the ground, the crystal shatters and unleashes a gale storm that rips the poor bandits to shreds in a powerful gust of wind. Gatou is blown by the force, right in front of Zabuza.

"So I'm a youji oni am I?" Zabuza asks, rising his kubikiriboochoo high above his head.

"Please... I... I'll pay you, I'll double, no triple it!" Gatou begs.

"Oh you'll pay me alright. You'll also give me your account number and all rights to Gatou Shipping, unless you want to die." Zabuza says. Gatou hesitates, but givens in and gives Zabuza a scroll filled with all the information required. Zabuza checks the information and is satisfied before he brings his blade down on a shocked Gatou.

"Naruto... If you've had that this entire time..." Kakashi starts, but Naruto stops him.

"That thing takes six days to make and I only had the one. Besides, I can't even make a Kage Bunshin right now." Naruto says with a sigh. Just moments later, the people of Nami come ready for battle, only to see the carnage and the dead Gatou.

"Did we miss it?" Inari asks, oh did he ever!

* * *

Wooo! Finished man this was SOOO hard!

Zabuza: WTF You cut off my arm!

LS67: At least I didn't kill you! And I made you a better person.

Zabuza: But you took my arm!

LS67: Stop bitching at least you're alive. Besides, I have a plan for that.


	29. Chapter 29

LS67: The Wave Arc is done!

Zabuza: My arm, you cut off my arm!

LS67: DUDE! I have a plan for that, just thank God I didn't kill you! I mean I had to make the whole thing believable! I'm surprised Kishi didn't use the whole, Demon Shroud more often! It's a really cool type of chakra control and shape manipulation if you ask me! I mean not only does it have a fear factor, since lesser people would run from the sight, but I bet he could use it like Naruto uses the Kyuubi's chakra cloak. If Kisame was a tailless Bijuu, and Ameyuri has storm release (Maybe not in Canon, but come on! She's from Kiri, I'm sure she had a suiton affinity), then Zabuza had to have something besides the Kubikiriboochoo.

Zabuza: Yeah, I guess my thing could be the one armed Shinobi!

Ameyuri: YEAH! I mean why not give him a hole in the chest!

Zabzua: A hole in the chest?

Ameyuri: Well yeah... At least you'd have your arms, I mean can you even pick me up with one arm?

Zabuza: I can pick up the Kubikiriboochoo with one arm, I'm sure I can pick you up easily.

Ameyuri: Oh... Well maybe this can work!

LS67: Let's just get the story going...

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

Team Seven, along with Zabuza, Ameyuri, and Haku, were on their way to Konohagakure. They all stayed in Nami until the bridge was finished and said their goodbyes. Even though they decided to take Zabuza and his accomplices were allowed to live, they were greatly restrained. Naruto applied chakra suppression tags on their bodies to prevent any surprises. The walk home was extremely awkward, seeing as Sasuke was glaring at Haku, the first person to ever defeat him. Ameyuri was glaring at Anko, demanding she give her a rematch without her little bakugekiki around! Zabuza looked at his missing arm, all hope of being a shinobi and killing Yagura seemed gone and Haku was looking over Zabuza's arm to make sure it was alright.

"Hey Zabuza, I have a question." Naruto says.

"And that would be?" Zabuza asks, not really caring anymore.

"Why did you try to assassinate your Kage? You're obviously a good man, saving Haku at the cost of your arm. It may not seem like much to most people, but to me that is one of the greatest forms of good there is. So why does a good man like you, try to kill a Kage?" Naruto asks. Before the battle on the bridge, Naruto believed Zabuza was nothing more than a ruthless killer, but now he was having second thoughts. Zabuza gives the question some thought, not knowing if telling him was the right thing to do. Then again, what did he have to lose? He would most likely be sent back to Kiri and put to death anyway; so why even spare him?

"Gaki, the Yondaime Mizukage is an evil man. I've spent years working under him as a loyal Kiri shinobi, so I would know. The missions he sent me on, were some of the most deadly and cruel missions I've ever experienced. He was responsible for the Bloodline Purge, seeing Kekkei Genkai as an abomination and the reason for Kiri's troubles. One day, he heard that a survivor of the Yuki clan, one of the greatest clans of Kiri, had emerged and sent me to kill him. When I found the Yuki clan survivor, you can imagine my surprise when it was a young Haku." Zabuza says, shocking Haku, seeing as he never heard the story.

"It was my job to kill him and yet... I couldn't do it. I've killed many men and yet, I couldn't bring myself to kill a simple child. He reminded me too much of myself, someone who had nothing. When the Yondaime found out I let a Bloodline user live, he labeled me a nuke nin and sent some of my comrades, who I had fought with, after me. Naturally, I figured killing the Yondaime was the best way to free myself, but that didn't work out. I know it sounds lame, but it's the truth." Zabuza explains. Haku couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes; to think the man gave up everything just for him.

"Hey, I have a question." Ameyuri says to Anko, both kunoichi were the furthest away from the group.

"Shoot." Anko says, not really caring either way. She would much rather travel through the trees or underground, but neither of their captives could use chakra and she really didn't feel like carrying them.

"Is that blonde a jinchuriki?" Ameyuri asks, earning her a hand over her mouth and a kunai to the neck.

"What makes you think that?" Anko asks darkly.

"When Zabuza and I tried to kill Yagura, he gave off the same vile chakra that gaki released on the bridge. The only difference being the blonde's felt... A lot moer malicious and evil..." Ameyuri says. Anko lowers her kunai, not blaming the woman for figuring it out. After all, most of the Five Great Shinobi Nation had jinchuriki and weren't as secretive as Konoha was.

"Since you've figured it out already, I guess it couldn't hurt. Yes, Naruto is a jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and it is a S rank secret, punishable by death. His clan takes that law very seriously." Anko explains. Ameyuri gulps, but nods as they continue their journey to Konoha. Sakura tries to get Sasuke to go on a date with her, but the Uchiha shoots her down yet again. Sasuke was too focused on getting strong, while walking he trained his raiton by charging batteries. Naruto was impressed, seeing the Uchiha in a new light; after all he did take a hit for him.

"Ay Sasuke, here's a tip for controlling chakra: The reason most chakra is light blue, is because you're drawing it from one of seven chakra sources, the Throat chakra. You see, inside every human body there are seven main chakras that regulates chakra. Each main chakra represents a foundation of humanity: Root chakra is red and it regulates survival. Sacral chakra is orange and it regulates sexuality and attraction. Solar Plexus chakra is yellow and regulates the human will and ego. Heart chakra is green and regulates love and understanding. Throat chakra is sky blue and regulates expression. Brow chakra is indigo and regulates creation and Crown chakra is violet and regulates spirituality." Naruto explains, confusing even Kakashi.

"I've never heard of these seven main chakras before, Naruto kun." Kakahsi says, finding the conversation more interesting than his Icha Icha at the moment.

"Stop making stuff up, Naruto baka!" Sakura yells, never coming across such chakra during her studies.

"He's not, Pinkie. Haven't you ever wondered why there are different colors to chakra? Why your chakra turns green and can heal people? It's because everyone has a certain chakra that they have an affinity to. Most people have an affinity for the Throat chakra, which governs expression, it's why people say their jutsus a loud, to express their use of chakra. Your chakra affinity is the Heart chakra, which governs love and understanding. You use your heart to heal and become closer to others, or at least you would if you weren't so focused on Sasuke." Dontez explains.

"Oh yeah, well why didn't we cover this in the Academy?" Sakura asks, not wanting to believe Naruto knew more than she did about chakra; something she studied intensely!

"Why wasn't nature manipulation and nature affinities covered in the Academy? It's because it's an advanced subject, that not even some Jounin know about. In the Alexandros clan, we study the three aspects that make up a Shinobi: The body, the mind and the spirit. Most people stop once they get to their nature affinity, because that's all most Shinobi care about, but our clan takes it a step further. A lot of our jutsu involve using one or more of the seven chakras, which means we must know them well. The spirit is a unlimited source of chakra and wisdom, so by finding balance, we can tap into these chakra... I guess actions speak louder than words." Naruto says, stopping as everyone gives him their attention. Naruto focuses on his own chakra affinity, the Solar Plexus chakra as yellow chakra begins to emit from his body for them to see.

_"It's just like the time Amira emited that strange chakra!" _Kakashi says to himself in awe. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at Naruto shine like the sun.

"The Solar Plexus chakra is governed by the will, the stronger your will and determination is, the more powerful it becomes. This chakra can not be converted into the natures like the Throat chakra, because you must express your chakra for the nature to be manipulated. Instead, this chakra is converted into energy for the physical body by increasing strength, endurance, etc." Naruto says before stopping the flow to his Solar Plexus chakra.

"... Why does my love for Sasuke kun effect my so called Heart Chakra? Based on what you said, wouldn't my love make my Heart chakra stronger?" Sakura asks, still not wanting to admit Naruto knew more than she did.

"It's because you're obsessed with him. Your ego may think you love him, but your Heart chakra can't be fooled so easily. Obsessions form blockades in your chakra system, weakening you." Naruto explains. Before Sakura could retort, they all arrive at the gates of Konoha. Once Kakashi shows their passports and explains Zabuza and his accomplices presence, the two guards nod and open the gates to Konoha. Once they enter the village, many of them are glad to be home, but Naruto has other feelings. To him, it was like walking into the lion's den; especially after the treatment he received from Nami. After Gatou's death and the team giving them all of Gatou's accounts, giving Nami all their stolen ryo and then some, the citizens of Nami treated Naruto like a true Hero! It was unnerving, but welcome treatment, much more so than Konoha. Anko felt true sorrow at watching Naruto's once bright and goofy mood fall to a dark and emotionless mask.

Before they could make it too far, the sound of mushi buzzing and screams of terror sound nearby. Two figures, one with a Hummingbird mask and long mint green hair and the other with a Jungle cat mask and short hot blonde hair, dash past Team Seven, before stopping upon seeing Naruto.

"Naruto kun!" the Jungle cat masked figure says with glee, vanishing in a swirl of lightning, reappearing next to him and embracing him lovingly. Naruto instantly knows who the two masked figures are, though the hairstyle caught him by surprise. The Hummingbird masked figure soon joins the other in hugging Naruto.

"Well if it isn't Hummingbird and Jungle cat, I've missed you both too. You guys go to the Hokage's office, I'll meet you there." Naruto says. Team Seven agree and head to the Hokage's office, leaving Naruto alone with the two masked figures.

"Who were they Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asks, never seeing those two before.

"Probably some gaki playing Anbu." Kakashi says, reading his infamous Icha Icha.

"I'm glad to see you two keeping my prankster ways! Tell me what your latest prank was?!" Naruto asks with excitement! They both giggle, revealing their sex as female, at the blonde boy.

"Well, if you must know, Hummingbird and I tried to eat at a restaurant, but they tried to charge us three times the price! So, hummingbird simply told the neighborhood mushi that the place had a lot of 'free space' and the next thing they knew, it was a Gokiburi (Cockroach) hotel!" Jungle cat says, laughing at the prank they just pulled. Hummingbird snickers darkly. Once Konoha found out she was the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi, she was treated with the same hatred as Naruto had. Naruto couldn't help but laugh heartedly as he embraced the two masked kunoichi.

"Oh Kami you two are brilliant! I say the next time, we hit the east side District of Konoha! Word from the 'grapevine' is a certain cherry blossoms there." Naruto says creptically. The two masked kunoichi nod in understanding, before a squad of Chunin circles around them.

"I see you're back Uzumaki." the Chunin leader says the name Uzumaki with an acidic hatred.

"That's Alexandros Uzumaki and yes I am back, but I think you should be worried about the suspects, who are gone by the way." Naruto says, the Chunin looks at him as if he were insane, until he scans the area and sees no sign of the masked vigilantes.

"Dammit, you let them get away!" The Chunin leader yells, drawing a tanto in preparation for an attack.

"No you let them get away, instead of wasting our time, why not go after them, that is if they're not gone by now. Talk about incompetent, especially after I've fought shinobi from other Nations. Kiri shinobi are the real deal, stealthy and brutal!" Naruto says, flashing some kitsune kijutsu (Fox Magic) to give his self a feral and wild look. The effect is effective, causing all to see it to step back in fear.

"Y-y-you K-k-kyuubi!" the Chunin leader says, his entire body shaking from Naruto's appearance alone. Naruto adds fuel to the fire, taking shots of the Kyuubi's yokai and flaring it madly giving caution to the wind! His chakra spirals around him in a mad dash, blowing civilians off their feet and forcing the shinobi to add chakra to their feet to anchor themselves!

**"I'm free MWHAHAHAHAHA NOW YOU ALL DIIIEEEE!" **Kyuubi roars, unsealing himself from his scroll form and into his elephant size two tailed form! The civilians scream in terror as the chunin freeze from the Kyuubi's overwhelming yokai!

"Where is Hokage sama!?" the low Chunin cries, cowering in the face of true evil!

"Just kidding." Naruto says, everything instantly calms, revealing no Kyuubi and the skies return to normal.

_"W-was that a... G-genjutsu? B-but the reports say he can't use them..."_ the High Chunin asks himself, having to remind himself how to breathe.

"You guys work too hard. Try to relax, breath in through the nose and out through the mouth. I'm needed in Hokage Jiji's office, so stay breezy!" Naruto says, vanishing in a whirlwind, leaving the entire South District of Konohagakure in a stunned, horrified silence; the Oni Torikkusuta-Sennin (Demon Trickster Wizard, bitcheeesss!) has returned...

**In the Hokage's office...**

"... And that concludes my report Hokage sama." Kakashi reports, saluting the leader and dictator of Konohagakure, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage. The wise old Saru takes a drag of his pipe, something felt off.

"I see, thank you for the report Kakashi kun, by the way, where is Naruto kun?" the Sandaime asks. Where ever the blonde trickster was, he knew he was up to no good. Before any of the members of Team Seven could respond,

"Yo Jiji, present and accounted for!" Naruto says, appearing in a whirlwind and mock saluting the Sandaime. The wise old Saru exhales his smoke at Naruto, watching as the smoke glide around Naruto and back at him.

"I see *cough cough!* well in that case, I'd like to hear what Anko chan, Kakashi kun, Dontez san and Naruto kun think we should do with our prisoners." the Sandaime says.

"Wait, what about me Hokage sama? My Sharingan was able to see the Yuki's kekkei genkai. I can give you some knowledge of it's abilities and weaknesses." Sasuke says, for once with professionalism. There was no arrogance in his tone, just confidence he could help.

"Alright, Sasuke let's hear it, what do you know of this Yuki kekkei genkai and what do you think we should do with our prisoners?" the Sandaime asks, giving the Uchiha a chance; he owed that to the greatest Uchiha he ever knew.

"From what I saw, the kekkei genkai is an advanced nature manipulation, that combines suiton and fuuton into Hyooton (Ice Release). With Naruto's help, we discovered that not only is it a nature manipulation, but it also doubles as an Jikuukan (Space-Time ) ninjutsu. His greatest jutsus to date are Hijutsu: Makyoo Hyooshoo (Secret art: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals) and Makyoo Hyoosatsu (Demonic Mirroring Ice Muder). Each jutsu utilizes his Hyooton to form crystallized chakra in the shape of mirrors and use Jikuukan ninjutsu to warp from mirror to mirror at the speed of light." Sasuke reports, shocking everyone in attendance. Zabuza, Ameyuri and Haku couldn't believe the Uchiha had broken down his kekkei genkai and two strongest jutsu after only one battle; for the older nuke nin, they didn't even know Haku could use Jikuukan ninjutsu. All the Konohagakure shinobi/kunoichi were shocked the Uchiha didn't try to take the spot light and proclaim he saved the day and the villagers named their bridge, the Great Sasuke Bridge!

"As for what we should do with the Yuki clansmen, I say we accept him into the village. As the sole survivor of a great clan, I can sympathize with him and to bring such a rare and powerful kekkei genkai into Konoha. As for Momochi Zabuza and Ringo Ameyuri, they are both wanted for the attempted coup and assassination of their Kage. We should turn them into Kiri and claim the reward to be split among the team." Sasuke explains. The Sandaime was greatly impressed by Sasuke's sudden change of heart, though if the reports were true, he did escape Death's grasp. Back in his day, that was a rite of passage into adulthood. Death forces all living creatures to adapt and grow, or else they are claimed by it.

"I see, thank you Sasuke san for your input. Now then, Kakashi what say you?" the Sandaime asks.

"I agree with Sasuke kun's decision, as does Sakura I'm sure." Kakashi says, motioning to a nodding Sakura.

"Anko chan?" the Sandaime asks, giving the floor to Anko.

"I say we let them all stay. Ameyuri is one hell of a kenjutsu specialist and can utilize Ranton (Storm Release) through use of her infamous Kiba twin swords and her affinity for suiton. Zabuza lost an arm, I doubt he'd be willing to risk death by trying to kill you, Hokage sama." Anko says, not seeing the point in letting two great shinobi and one great kunoichi be wasted for some ryo! She was trying to set a better example, after all Naruto's good will seemed to rub off on her.

"I agree with Anko senpai." Naruto says, blushing under the Sandaime's knowing smirk and Anko's seductive hiss.

"I also agree and I'd just like to bring to Hokage sama's attention the Shinobi Law, stating that whoever defeats a shinobi/kunoichi has final say as to what happens to the defeated. Anko sensei and I defeated Ameyuri, Naruto otouto (yonger brother) defeated Haku and Kakashi sensei defeated Zabuza. If it pleases Hokage sama, I suggest we be the ones to decide their fates." Dontez says with the professionalism of a seasoned hunter nin.

"Very well, I leave their fates to you three, Naruto what do you wish to do?" the Sandaime asks.

"Hokage sama, I wish for all three to be adopted into the Alexandros clan as branch members. I will gladly pay Kakashi sensei and Anko senpai the full bounty for each of them and contact my otuosan to sign any paperwork we may need to. I also suggest you use Kage Bunshin to help with your paperwork. According to Zabuza, the Mizukage is a 'chakra' monster and you could use the time for yourself Jiji." Naruto says.

_"Well I'll be, the boy is a mix of Apollo kun and Minato kun... Wait... WHAT?!" _the Sandaime thought about it, before realization hits him. *WHAM!* the Sandaime slams his head on his desk, revealing a secret fuuin. A puff of smoke erupts from the seal and reveals, "Look up". The Sandaime blankly looks up, from a secret compartment on the ceiling, a Kage Bunshin of the Yondaime leaps out and slaps the Sandaime's head on the desk before throwing a kunai in front of Naruto and disappearing in a plume of smoke. Naruto sees a note attached and opens it before reading it a loud.

"Congratulations ya old Ero Saru, you discovered the secret to never having to do paperwork again! Provided you're not as old as the Uchiha-Senji rivalry, you should be able to make a few to do your paperwork, while you train! You didn't become the Shinobi no Kami doing paperwork behind a desk!"

The Sandaime picks his self up from off the floor, chuckling at his predecessor's antics. _"That Minato kun... Son of a bitch used a hozon (storage) fuuin to seal away a Kage Bunshin, Naruto is definitely your boy, Minato kun."_ the Sandaime got the vague imperssion that where ever that brave young man was, he was laughing his ass off. Even if he wasn't, Naruto sure was!

"Ahahahaha ah man, no wonder the Yondaime is my hero; such genius! To prank beyond the grave, I must swipe this entire office for fuuin! Imagine the arrays I'll find!" Naruto says, getting into the madness of his brow chakra!

"Hokage sama, I agree to hand Zabuza over to the Alexandros clan, they are a trusted and capable clan, Naruto and Dontez performed better than even I thought they would; as did Sasuke." Kakashi says.

"Very well then, as of today Momochi Zabuza, Ringo Ameyuri and Yuki Haku will be sentenced to a one month probation under the watch of the Alexandros clan. You are to serve as their shadows, never leaving their side unless it is outside of Konoha. After your probation, based on what said clan decides, you may either serve more time or be given Konoha shinobi status with the appropriate rank. Team Seven is dismissed, Naruto kun stay behind." the Sandaime says as everyone leave the room in their own way. Kakashi uses a shunshin, which Sasuke copies with his Sharingan and the Uchiha also shunshins. Anko uses kawarimi with a spider from the Forest of Death, a creature that's legs only were 12 feet!

Tora (Tiger)"Katon: Karyuudan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)!" the Sandaime roars, inhaling deeply to gather katon chakra and exhaling a stream of fireballs at the giant spider! The spider screech in agony, the fireballs lit it ablaze upon impact as it flips on its back, crawls up and dies.

_"Dammit Anko chan, who needs training when I have kunoichi like you?" _the Sandaime says mentally, lowering his hat to hide the cold sweat on his brow. Pressing his intercom,

"Hina chan." the Sandaime calls.

"I'll send him up." Hina says, you can hear the sigh in her tone even through the intercom. Seconds later, a janitor nin appears in a mist of disinfectant, looks at the spider and whistles.

"Gonna need to pull in the big jutsu." the janitor nin says, going through hand seals.

Tora (Tiger), Saru (Monkey), Inu (Dog)! "Seijou kata: Shinjou Gomu no jutsu (Clean style: Body Eraser Technique)!" the janitor roars, expelling a fine mist that melts the spider's body down to a goo mist. While the janitor cleans up the mess, Dontez stops his rapid heart rate and takes a giggling Ameyuri, and pale Zabuza and Haku to his clan grounds via bakuton shunshin. Sakura long ran out of the office at the sight of the spider; she should be home by now.

"Now then, Naruto it is time for yet another council meeting." the Sandaime says with disdain; Kami he hated these meetings.

"Am I going to have one after every mission? I kind of wanted to go home, take a dip in the lake to relax, maybe do some Gake Nobori no Gyoo (Cliff Climbing Practice) and make some more nature crystals; I have a pretty busy schedule." Naruto says, trying to worm his way out. Suddenly, a plume of swirling flames appears next to Naruto and Amira steps out; her clothes and hair in disarray.

"Sorry I'm late Hokage sama, I uh... Got into a fight with Apollo kun." Amira says with a blush, knowing that was a lame excuse and lie. The Sandaime just chuckles, remembering when his Biwako and he were young and spry. Naruto wants to gag, seriously what was with his ryoushin (parents)?

"Hehe right, anyway I'm sorry Naruto kun, but this is what clan heads do, they go to council meetings to ensure the peace in our village. Even though it may seem as if the civilians are nothing more than our servants, they are people of Konoha and as such have rights. They bring us food and resources, without them we wouldn't last too long financially." the Sandaime explains.

"*Sigh* Alright Jij, I mean it couldn't possibly be as stressful as last time." Naruto says optimistically. Amira just sighs, knowing exactly how this was going to go. The trio all leave the Hokage's office and make their way to the Council Chamber, dreading each step closer. The closer they got, the more the three could hear an uproar.

"The Alexandros clan has gone too far! Not only did they adopt that **boy**, but then they go and bring in another beast into our walls! They're gathering power to take over Konohagakure!" the fat banker yells.

"You're just mad you can't touch any of their money because they keep it in a clan safe! The Alexandros clansmen are strong and... Well unique." Tsume says, having worked with most, if not all, the clansmen before. In her honest opinion, they were like well oiled machines, they each had a different specialty; Hunter, Tracker, Long Range, Examination & Torture (E&T) Fuuinjutsu and Kenjutsu and they were masters of their arts.

"Ever since this, Fuu entered our village, there have been reports of infestations all throughout the South District markets!" Shinko roars! He knew it was only a matter of time before the East District was hit, ruining his businesses and destroying his buildings!

"I have noticed even our clan's Kikaichuu seem attracted to Alexandros Fuu. If it pleases the clan Matriarch, I would like to speak with her about her connection to insects." Shibi states in monotone. Amira knew she could trust the logical Aburame, who would do no harm to Fuu; to the Aburame, she was the key to discovery new breeds of mushi.

"I don't see why not, Fuu is free on Saturdays and would love to learn from the Aburame clan, she's been asking about setting up a meeting anyway." Amira says with a shrug.

"Enough." the Sandaime commands, the entire room goes silent, as the Sandaime, Amira and Naruto take their appointed seats.

"This gathering of the Council is now in session. What are the grievances of the Council?" the Sandaime asks, deciding to get this over with.

"I would like to know the details of Team Seven's most recent mission." Danzo says, getting things started. According to his sources, the team's C rank mission turned into an A rank and they even had captives. Danzo's 'roots' couldn't get into the office to hear what was said, but he knew it involved two of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist)! Surely a shinobi of his caliber would thrive as a Root for Konohagakure!

"Naruto kun, why not tell the Council about your mission." the Sandaime says, giving the floor to Naruto.

"Don't hold anything back, I wanna know how my Naru chan did on his mission outside the village." Amira coos, scuffing Naruto's spiky hair.

"Kaasan now is hardly the time!" Naruto declares, causing several of the Shinobi Council to chuckle/giggle.

"*Ahem* During our mission to escort Tazuna san back to Nami and protect him until he finished his bridge..." Naruto reports, telling the Council of his first, in his opinion, real mission. How they had to fight the Oni Kyoodai (Demon Brothers), and then Momochi Zabuza and Ringo Ameyuri! Many of the Council, especially the Shinobi side were surprised the genin team were able to survive, let alone help their Tokubetsu Jounin/Jounin senseis in a fight against such infamous shinobi/kunoichi. The civilians were all pale with the thought of people that gladly call themselves oni were, once again, in their village.

"Hokage sama, we cannot allow the Alexandros clan to adopt such powerful shinobi/kunoichi into their ranks! The clan is already far overpowered with two Jinchuriki in its mists!" Danzo declares! He already lost Naruto and Fuu to that damn clan.

"I'm sorry Danzo san, but seeing as Naruto and Dontez helped in capturing them, and his team has already agreed to give him and his clan custody of our prisoners, that there is nothing we can do. I myself stop by the clan ground once a week to see Apollo kun and Amira chan clan rituals. It is an event for only the most trusted of individuals; therefore I give them my support. Do any of you oppose?" the Sandaime asks, daring anyone to defy him, with a stone cold glare laced with KI. No one objected the Sandaime's decree; verbally of course.

_"That old Saru, giving all the power to some foreigners! He is a greater fool than I thought, why does he trust them over me... Alright bad question, still I have Konoha's greatest interest at heart!" _Danzo seethes mentally, before he masks his face of all emotions.

"Are there anymore grievances?" the Sandaime asks, only for Naruto to take the floor.

"I have just one, I recommend all Shinobi/Kunoichi be cautious while training. Sasuke has awakened his Sharingan and ever since, I find him trying to watch me train and copying m jutsus." Naruto warns.

"This is marvelous news! I say that all Shinobi/Kunoichi should show Uchiha sama at least one of their jutsus! It'll help bring back the Uchiha's fame and discourage enemy forces from attacking." Homaru says, the civilian council applaud and cheer his decision.

"Whoever wants to teach the Uchiha can, I refuse for the same reasons my Apollo otto (husband) refused the first time. I'd kill the Uchiha and end the Sharingan forever, completely by accident. I also don't want him flashing his Sharingan at me or anyone in my clan. We all have kekkei genkais, meaning he cannot copy any of our jutsu anyway. Anyone seeking jutsu protection is welcome to visit me at the T&I department on Thursdays; I'm in charge of patents that can literally protect your rights to your hard learned jutsus." Amira declares,

"I, Inuzuka Tsume, would love to take you up on your offer. Unlike your clan, my clan's arts aren't necessarily kekkei genkai and I've seen Uchiha simply Sharingan my clan's hard work in seconds! To a Shinobi/Kunoichi the art of stealing from the enemy is forgivable, but stealing from a comrade, especially their jutsu is despicable!" Tsume says, placing her trust in the Alexandros Matriarch. It made her proud to see another powerful Kunoichi in Konoha.

"The Hyuuga, Juukenpoo (Gentle Fist Art) cannot be copied, it is an art form that takes years of training to just understand. Still, I'm interested in your clan's claims of having fuuinjutsu masters, who are these so called masters?" Hiashi asks, deciding now was the best time to act. In truth, he was hoping for a way to possibly get someone to check out the Hyuuga Juinjutsu. Hinata had been getting a little too vulgar and something had to be done to insure the Byakugan was preserved.

"You're talking to one of them, sorry but I don't do requests concerning fuuinjutsu. I've been known to completely break fuuins down to their basic structure and then destroy it from the inside out; so unless you're talking about dispelling fuuin, you'll have to ask Apollo kun." Amira says.

"So it's agreed. Anyone who wants to teach Sasuke can, provided they get permission from both of his senseis and its supervised by one or both of them. While they're at it, they can help the entire team out if they're feeling so generous. Now are there other grievances?" the Sandaime asks.

"Does the shinobi have to teach the entire team?" Shinko asks. He didn't mind if someone besides Anko taught his daughter. Every day since Sakura became a genin she would come home battered, bruised and crying! It was his job as a father to make those responsible pay dearly! That hebi skank!

"Yes it does, we are not going to play favorites. Helping one doesn't help us all, we must help each other to remain strong. This goes for all genin teams, anyone willing to help is welcome so long as their senseis agree. Now anything else?" the Sandaime asks. Everyone remains silent, not knowing of anything else to talk about.

"Then this meeting is ajourned; oh and one more thing. Tomorrow is October 10th, there will be no Kyuubi Festival this year. If you want to throw a Parade, throw a Hero's Festival for the true hero of Konohagakure, Naruto kun." the Sandaime says getting various reactions from the Council. The civilian council were in an uproar about how they always had a festival and that Naruto was no hero!

"ENOUGH! I have let this go on long enough! I will not stand for your blatant disrespect for the Yondaime Hokage." the Sandaime roars, unleashing massive levels of KI throughout the chambers.

"B-b-but Hokage sama, we would never do such a thing! The Yondaime is the true hero for slaying the Kyuubi." Shinko cowers.

"The Kyuubi was not slain, it was contained within young Naruto! Everyday he lives, the Kyuubi is held at bay and killing him will only free the beast! If any of you racist swine were to even pick up a book on Bijuu, you would have known they are chakra monsters! You defeat it and it goes into a state of regeneration before they return years later when you are old and think they are gone! The only way to keep these beasts at bay is to seal them, the Jinchuriki who give up so much to protect you ungrateful bastards. This meeting is over, either throw Naruto kun a parade or don't have one; that is the will of the Sandaime." the Sandaime declares, before leaving the stunned council.

"Well, looks like I have to go tell the clan to get ready! This'll be the best birthday you've ever had Naru chan!" Amira chirps, jumping up and down with excitement, before disappearing in a swirl of fire.

_"Damn jij, way to take your balls back. It's about time this place realized how valuable I am. Though judging from the hateful intent, I can tell the civilian side didn't hear anything past no parade; figures..." _Naruto says, disappearing in a whirlwind.

**With Anko...**

Deep in the Forest of Death, where Giant Spiders' nest is located, Anko slithers around the paralyzed Giant Spiders and into the Queen's den. The Queen Spider is a 20' foot green Latrodectus (Widow gene) spider with a magenta hour glass pattern on its underside.

"Mama Widow, hello my dear, I have a G rank mission to take a few of your eggs for research and development. Now I'd prefer to do this with as little spider guts as possible." Anko says, green guts and gory splashed all over her. The Queen shrieks in rage, her once hundreds of green eyes turn red as they all focus on Anko.

"Oh please, Mandara no Jin (Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes)!" Anko roars, a countless number of summoned hebi crawl out of Anko's sleeves and hunt down the Queen. Such overwhelming numbers, a true 'wall of snakes' is formed, making defense and evasion meaningless. The Queen can do nothing but become buried by the hebi, who bite the Queen with their douk laced fangs. The Queen shrieks in agony, feeling the doku melt her body from the inside out, before the acidic doku pours out of a hole in the Queen's body as she flips on her body, curls up and dies. With their job done, the snakes bury themselves underground and Anko uses them to form an underground chakra net to scan for any danger. Anko senses all the tens of thousands of male, 5 to 9 foot male Spiders closing in to completely destroy the body of their fallen queen, Anko grabs the 2 foot green eggsac and pumps chakra into her legs to boost her right out of the den, just as the Spiders fired acidic doku at the Queen's Den.

_"Alright according to Apollo kun, my G rank scroll is a key to the Shunshin Underground Network (S.U.N). I have six Shunshin Markers (SM) in Konoha: my apartment, mission hall, the forest leading to the Alexandros clan ground, Hokage's office, entrance to Forest of Death, and Team Seven training grounds... Where should I go?"_ Anko ponders, meanwhile her body is evading spider claws, doku spit and spider fangs, leaping from tree to tree with the speed of a hebi. She slithers and slinks to throw off the enraged sdipers, before she twirls down the tree and lands without a sound.

_"Mission hall it is! Shunshin no jutsu!" _Anko chants mentally, holding her leather skin scroll in the Mi (Snake) hand seal. A fuuin appears under Anko, before a large dark orange snake swallows Anko whole, before returning to the fuuin. In what seemed like an instant, Anko is spit out inside the mission hall, with the Latrodectus eggsac following after.

_"Whoa what a rush! I was literally inside a fuuin, being carried across Konoha by a beam of light! Plus the hebi entrance and exit is definitely a plus! I have to start marking SM everywhere I go of importance!" _Anko says mentally in bliss, her knees were still trembling. Inside the room, Fuu was looking at the woman as if she were crazy, but then she thought about it; Anko was crazy.

"Thank you Anko san for your assistance. As a genin, I am forbidden to go into that part of the Forest, but the mushi in the city informed me of her and I couldn't resist! The Latrodectus is unique to only Konoha and now I have an egg sac to start fresh from! By the Chunin Exams, I'll have an army of fully grown Magenta back spiders at my command!" Fuu says, sealing the sac inside her cylinder and allows the Nanabi's chakra to begin assimilating the eggs. Anko shivers at the sight,

"Whatever, Mushi chan, now about my 50,000 ryo, I prefer it in gold coins. I want my coat to jingle like a big shot!" Anko cheers, knowing exactly what she wanted to do with the money! _"First I'm gonna replenish my Dango stash, then I'm going to get that Dendou (Electric) whip I've been eyeing at the Rusty Dagger! If I can get Dante san to combine those with my Nezumi Warai and Katawa, ohhh the fun to be had!"_

Fuu gladly pays Anko, tossing her a silk pouch of gold coins. Anko opens the pouch and checks to see if everything was accounted for. Seeing the agreed amount, Anko smiles before sealing the pouch in her trench coat.

"Now if you would be so kind as to sign on the dotted line." Anko instructs, opening her leather skin scroll to reveal a mission log. Fuu bites her thumb and signs her name into the sheet as the blood morphs into the kanji for 'complete'. Before Anko can close her scroll, it emits vibrating chakra as does Fuu's lime green exoskeleton scroll.

"Well now, G rank missions love my fine ass. See ya Mushi chan, I'm off to spread my awesome." Anko says before using the S.U.N to hebi shunin away. Fuu uses her lime green scroll to open the S.U.N and visualizes her cabin at the Alexandros clan ground; a mint green room with various mushi themed furniture, through the wall corners vines sprouted and thrive. In a shower of water, Fuu disappears from the mission hall and reappears in her room. Rose sits in a tentoumushi (Ladybug) chair and perks up at Fuu's arrival.

"You have been cleared from your duties to Konoha for the next three days. In that time, we would like you to begin preparation for a difficult surgery." Rose explains, leading Fuu to the two story Hospital. Inside said hospital was none other than Alexandros Apollo and Momochi Zabuza in a room.

"Zabuza san, if there is one thing we have in common, it is we are men of ambition. Our ambitions maybe considered too high for some people to understand, but we don't care. We follow our hearts and ambition until the end. So tell me, what are you going to do now?" Apollo asks. Zabuza moves what remains of his arm,

"What else, I'm going to continue my reign as the Konohagakure no Kijin (Demon of the Leaf), one armed or not. I taught Haku one handed seals, guess I'll just have to practice to sharpen my skills in it." Zabuza says.

"Good answer, perhaps you'll kill Yagura yet! After all, the surgery we're about to perform is highly experimental, but the idea is brillant!" Apollo yells with excitement. Zabuza looks at him like he's crazy, that's when Fuu enters the room. For the past week team seven was gone, Fuu worked with Rose to learn Oru Chakra (To weave chakra) and fine tune her Jiongu (Earth Grudge Fear); still reattaching limbs and mixing in the Meiton kekkei genkai was something new even to her.

"I don't care how much you're willing to pay, Apollo dono to do what you asked is impossible! To reattach the arm and all the severed nerves alone is science fiction, but to add the Meiton from your blood into the operation? Madness I say, madness!" Fuu declares.

"Normally yes, but *unseals Kubikiriboochoo* with this baby's unique ability to harvest the iron from the blood of it victims my madness can begin. I want you, Fuu chan to use your Jiongu to break down the Kubikiriboochoo and reform it into an arm. Once you're done we can begin the next step." Apollo sayss, tossing the massive blade to Fuu, who weaves her Jiongu into a single large tendril of chakra that pierces the Kubikiriboochoo.

"What's going on, what the hell are you two on about? What are you doing to Kubikiriboochoo?" Zabuza asks outraged. He didn't care what happened to him, but Kibikiriboochoo was too great a blade to be destroyed! To his awe, Fuu's chakra tendril seemingly devours the Kubikiriboochoo. Sitting in full lotus, Fuu enters a trance, entering her subconscious mindscape.

**Fuu's Subconscious...**

In a forest of sunflowers, Fuu clears her path towards Nanabi's Tree. Each petal represents Fuu's memories, the weltered flowers were her more painful memories. Building size mushi stampede through the field, each one a protector of Fuu's mind. The Kagerou (Dragonfly), protector of her innocence; a five year old Fuu inside an emerald pendant around its neck. The Sanji (Silkworm), weaver of chakra, with thousands of chakra sanran (silkworm eggs) surrounding it. And the Mizu Sasori (Water Scorpion), embodiment of suiton, that rides on waves. In the center of the enchanted Sunflower forest, stands Nanabi's tree, with Chomei and Noel both looking over something.

**"I can handle the shape manipulation, if you handle all the medic** stuff." Nanabi says, forming a suitable arm made from doton chakra. Noel holds her hand out, the Sanji spins a weave of chakra into her hand. Once the chakra weave was thick, Noel skillfully sews the chakra into the arm. Fuu watches in awe at the duos' teamwork in making an arm for Zabuza.

"Alright Fuu imouto (younger sister) this is just a visualization of what you will have to do. Nanabi will help you shape the Kibikiriboochoo into an arm, while I will help in restoring the chakra system found in an actual arm. Got it?" Noel asks. Fuu goes over the visualization one more time, before she's satisfied and leaves her subconscious.

**Outside Fuu's subconscious...**

Fuu opens her eyes before she weaves the Kubikiriboochoo into an arm with gradual success. The Kubikiriboochoo was no ordinary blade, it's regenerative properties made it difficult to break down into chucks. Once the Kubikiriboochoo was successfully formed into an arm, Fuu began the next task of using chakra threads to connect the new arm to Zabuza; in theory anyway. Seconds became minutes, became hours as Fuu worked tentatively on forming the arm's chakra system. Zabuza and Apollo hadn't moved from their spot, even when the sun began to set; watching Fuu work her kijutsu (magic). Suddenly, Fuu stops sending chakra threads into the arm and sways a bit.

"I'm sorry Apollo dono, this is harder than we thought it'd be. I know I can finish this, if I may have the rest of the night to rest." Fuu says, not wanting to show just how exhausted she really was. The Jiongu was like a life force, living inside Fuu and she had to use a lot of chakra to not be overwhelmed. Shibuki had told her of Kakuzu, the only Taki nin to ever become overwhelmed by the Jiongu, giving him a ragdoll appearance with black threads; creepy.

"Don't worry Fuu chan, you did a great job. Go get some rest and remember, Naruto kun's birthday is tomorrow." Apollo says.

"Oh I remember, I got him these, Raikou mushi (Lightning Bug) and Hotaru (Firefly)!" Fuu says with glee, holding a bulb glass cage containing two unique breeds of mushi. The Raikou mushi, a small orange beetle with a yellow tail, was from a mission she had back in Takigakure to the Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning). Like it's name suggests, the Raikou mushi was capable of using raiton chakra and jutsu, despite its small size. The Hotaru, a small red beetle, was from her explorations in Konoha; a mushi with the ability to use katon chakra and jutsu.

"I'm sure he'll love them, now go get some rest." Apollo says. Fuu nods before disappearing in a splash of water. Apollo grabs the prototype arm and seals it away,

"Why don't I show you to your living quarters?" Apollo suggests, leading Zabuza to the vacant house next door to his own. Meanwhile, Fuu appears on top of the forest lake's surface. Opening the door to the mushi cage, the Raikou mushi and Hotaru buzz freely from the cage and around the lake. Fuu gracefully skates across the surface with the ease of an ice skater. In Fuu's mind, she was performing on a grand stage for her only, the crackling electricity from the Raikou mushi and sparkling light from the Hotaru add to the show, giving Fuu a form of red and yellow spotlight. Skating across the water, Fuu dives into the water and before resurfacing. Applause alerts her to her intruder, Naruto.

"Well Fuu chan, it's good to be back. Not many people get to see some who has mastered Suimen Hokoo no Gyoo (ater Walking Practice) like you. The way you skate across the water is exotic and graceful." Naruto says, his sapphire eyes shine with honesty and a bit of lust. Fuu just giggles; no one in Taki had ever complimented her, but Naruto never missed a chance to remind her how beautiful he thought she was. Even with Kami knows what sealed inside her body, Naruto didn't seem affected.

"Why thank you Naruto kun, I'll have to give you lessons on how to truly master Suimen Hokoo no Gyoo." Fuu says, walking out of the lake with a warm smile. It never ceased to amaze her how caring and understanding Naruto was. Taking her around Konoha, taking her to his favorite Ramen shop, going with her to pull off pranks; even if Angel came along.

"I'll take a rain check on that, for now I'd like to rest. Just came back from a big mission and the council meeting was just as stressful as ever. See ya Fuu chan, oh and here's a bowl of watermelon, I figured you might be hungry after working so hard." Naruto says, handing Fuu her favorite treat, before turning around to go to his cabin. Tomorrow was his birthday and even though the clan tried their best to make it the best day of the year, the Kyuubi festival happening inside the village made it pretty hard. People celebrated the supposed Kyuubi's death by drinking and indulging in whatever they please; they even burned a giant wooden model of Naruto himself. With the Festival canceled, perhaps he could have a normal birthday for once without fear of the villagers getting too happy and forming a mob.

"Wait, why don't you join me, Naruto kun? Watermelon always taste better when you have someone to share it with." Fuu says, taking a slice of watermelon and eating it in a few bites. Naruto chuckles, before taking a slice of watermelon and eating it. The two Jinchuriki sit by the lake, watching the night wind blow the water gently, the crescent moon glistening off its surface.

"Despite the shitty neighbors, Konohagakure is such a beautiful place. To think I'd be living here still blows my mind to this day. I mean I have an actual team with a sensei! Sure Gai sensei and Lee are... Well weird, but they're two superb shinobi! Plus with my green hair, I didn't have to wear that green abomination!" Fuu says, both teens share a laugh at the thought of Fuu in green spandex! Naruto knew her team well, Tenten had been his friend for years! Neji was unpleasant but manageable and Lee was enthusiastic to say the least.

"In Taki I was alone, going on solo missions and before Noel neechan came, I had no sensei, no one to teach me anything." Fuu says, bringing her knees into her chest. The night brought a cold chill that causes Fuu to shiver.

**"Excuse me, I taught you how to talk to mushi! From there you learned how to mold chakra and even your suiton affinity!" **the Nanabi declares.

_"You know what I meant Chomei kun, but thanks anyway. Who knew mushi were so smart?"_ Fuu says to her Bijuu. The mushi of Taki were older than most people thought, in fact, most of the mushi there were around even before the Giant tree was fully grown! The mushi would watch a shinobi train and learn his secrets and jutsu, then take it back to Fuu, even being able to figure out weaknesses. Mushi, like all animals, follow the Law of Nature and understands its design far better than humans can.

Naruto unseals a scroll, and from the scroll unseals his old orange jumpsuit jacket. Draping it over Fuu, Naruto zips it up a bit to keep her warm.

"Thank you Naruto kun. That's another thing I'm happy about. In Konoha, handsome boys know how to treat a lady." Fuu says, snuggling inside the jacket.

"Anything to make a beautiful woman happy... Wait what do you mean boys?" Naruto asks. Fuu just giggles, not knowing Naruto was the jealous type; then again everyone was deep down inside.

"Oh you know just some genin around ton. An Inuzuka, who really needs to shower more often. An Aburame, whose Kikaichuu freak out whenever I'm nearby and even that Hyuuga boy." Fuu says, taking a slice of watermelon and nibbles on it.

"And just what did they treat you to, if you don't mind me asking." Naruto says, finding the conversation too interesting to pass up.

"I don't mind and just to lunch or a movie in the Inuzuka's case. In the Aburame's defense, his Kikaichuu led him to me. It was nice to finally go out with guys and be a girl, but nothing beats watermelon at the lake." Fuu says, finishing her slice before reaching for another. Her eyes were glued to dazzling water, not even paying attention to where her hand was headed. By the time she figures out her hand wasn't in the watermelon bowl, it was already on Naruto's thigh.

_"Oh man is this it?! Otuosan said that if a girl touches your thigh than there's a 60% chance she wants to jump your bone!" _Naruto panics mentally, his body already began to sweat from the heat from his loins.

_"Well this is awkward... I'm not sure if I should move my hand or keep going..."_ Fuu ponders.

**"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO,GO, GO!" **the Nanabi and Noel chant in her mind, egging her on to keep going. Instead, Fuu takes her hand off Naruto and grabs a slice of watermelon. Inside Fuu's subconscious, a depressed Nanabi and Noel slink into the furthest parts of her mind.

"Hehe sorry my hand must have slipped." Fuu says before returning her gaze to the lake. Naruto calms his racing heart, taking a slice of watermelon and hopes it'll cool him. The two teens sat at the lake for hours, the moon began its cycle across the sky, before reaching midnight.

"Hey Naruto kun guess what?" Fuu says with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Naruto asks not liking her smile. Fuu pins his hands with hers and crashes her lips on a shocked Naruto's. The juice from the watermelon still lingered on her soft, plump lips in a kiss that seemed so fast, yet so short.

"Happy birthday and no that wasn't your gift, see ya Naruto kun." Fuu says, rubbing his cheek before dissolving into water and disappearing in a splash.

"Man does every girl do that? No wonder otuosan wants me to master sexual arts; if she were an assassin, I'd be dead." Naruto says, getting over the shock of what just happened. It was one way to start a birthday that's for sure. With nothing else to do, Naruto disappears in a whirlwind heading for his cabin.

**With Apollo...**

Apollo was out for one of his midnight strolls through the forests leading to new Konoha. It was one of those rare nights where he didn't have to remove corpses of those foolish enough to try to raid his home. Thanks to Fuu's connection with mushi, the clan grounds had yet another net of security to ward off most threats. The clan defenses were set up in eleven different security measures; one for each member. Once Apollo reaches the entrance of the forest, he finds Anko waiting for him and from the looks of it, she was not happy.

"What's this bullshit of a mission you're trying to pull?! I am not a whore!" Anko roars, glaring intense KI at Apollo.

"Relax, Anko chan I didn't say you were, nor did I intend to make it seem I was paying you for sex. Look, the best way I can explain it is like this: Today Naruto turns thirteen and it is our clan's tradition to have him lose his virginity before October 11th. It's a sort of rite of passage into manhood." Apollo explains. The hebi that slithered out her sleeves stop, Anko was calm for the moment.

"Why not ask Angel chan or Fuu, hell I'm sure Hinata san would jump at the chance of taking Kit kun's virginity. I mean sure I've seen Kit kun naked, but he's nine years my junior and Amira chan would kill me!" Anko says.

"You know one thing about having the sense of smell of a dragon? You can smell an ant take a shit, I can smell your arousal. You want this, I've suspected it since the Taki mission and I'm sure after the Nami mission you want him even more." Apollo says with a knowing smirk. Anko blushes from being figured out so easily. Sure she could tell herself Naruto was thirteen and she was twenty two, but when she saw him in action or when he got serious, he had the aura of a man easily in his twenties.

**"Come on Anko chan, just do it! We could have so much fun with that foxy fellow!"** the Seductress within Anko says. It was every Seductress' dream to take the virginity of a worthy young fellow, plus the whole sensei pupil sex affair was always hot!

"...W-what about Amira chan?" Anko asks, putting up her last defense as to why she couldn't do it. Apollo chuckles at her resolve, her body screamed yes but her mind says no.

"You let me deal with her. You shouldn't deny your sacral chakra Anko, it's practically oozing sexual energy." Apollo says.

"You know, Kit kun and Bakugekiki kun were talking about sacral chakra and the seven main chakras. Would you mind explaining it to me?" Anko asks, anything involving sex was her specialty or she would make it her specialty.

"The scaral chakra, or sexual cortex of the human chakra system, is the second chakra of the seven and it governs sexuality and attraction. When opened, it gives off the appearance of orange plasma and attracts certain people to you. In the Alexandros clan, all kunoichi are capable of opening this chakra and use it to woo men into their deaths. While telling people about the Seven Main Chakras is allowed, teaching anyone outside of our clan how to open them is forbidden." Apollo says.

"Oh come on! I'm Konoha's best Seductress and your tsuma's (wife) best friend!" Anko yells, it didn't seem fair Amira could just turn on a literally hunk magnet and attract men to her like flies!

"You also have the hots for our musuko (son)." Apollo says blankly, causing Anko to blush.

"Well it's getting late. You have until tomorrow night to decide." Apollo says before vanishing into the night. Anko looks over her leather skin scroll and goes over the 'V' rank mission once more. She could refuse to get paid to avoid feeling like a whore; even if it was 75,000 ryo! Plus if word got out she had slept with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki then her reputation... Well it was already bad so maybe that wasn't the problem. Deciding to sleep on it, Anko uses the S.U.N to shunshin to her apartment.

**October**** 10th, dawn...**

The sun rises high, blanketing Konoha in a comfortable heat. The civilian villagers of Konohagakure were up bright and early on this day of remembrance. The Sandaime banned their usual Kyuubi festival, so they decided to remember this day in a different way. Each villager man and woman old enough to remember the Kyuubi attack, march with flaming crosses towards the forest of Old Konoha. Each civilian was dressed in samurai battle armor and carried various weapons. Once they arrive at the forest entrance, they bury their crosses into the ground, forming a burning divider that stretches for miles.

"The Sandaime has forgotten the true meaning behind the Kyuubi Festival! It is to honor the Yondaime for the sacrifice he made and the brave Konoha forces that defended our walls! On this day, the thirteenth anniversary of Kyuubi's defeat, we the villagers of Konohagakure will defeat the Kyuubi once and for all!" Shinko roars, inspiring the entire civilian population to cheer!

"Yeah keep the Jinchuriki out of new Konoha! The beasts have already defiled our ancestors' lands, we don't need their kind in new Konoha!" the fat council member roars, followed by the rest of the mob. One of the braver civilians throws his cross into the forest, only for Dontez' layer of defense, bomu tags, to denote in an explosion! The shock wave sends groups of civilians flying through the air,

"Careful you fools! The entire forest is booby trapped!" Shinko warns, making sure not to get too close to the mysterious forest. None of the civilians ever bothered to venture into the old Konohagakure. No one thought to invest in the empty plots of land, out of respect for the Shodai Hokage. It was a mistake Shinko greatly regretted, seeing as all of the Alexandros businesses: Dante's Infernal Glassworks, Bullseye Weaponry, Apollo's Jutsu Factory and the Houou Hospital (Phoenix Hospital) were stationed in Old Konoha!

"We can't just stand here like cowards! We should burn them all along with Old Konoha!" a lanky civilian yells.

"Don't be a baka Hyoro! I've been surveying these lands ever since the oni lovers moved in! It has ten security nets all around the forest that each operate differently. No one I've sent in can make it past the third net. From what I could make out, the first net is customized explosive tags that are set to denote with even the slightest motion. The second net is some kind of chakra absorption field that will drain you of energy with each step. The third net is simply one big explosion." Shinko explains, causing many of the civilians to cower away from the forest.

"All the more reason to burn down the whole forest!" Hyoro yells with only a few men cheering him on.

"You saw what happened when you try to burn the forest! Even if we tried to set the forest ablaze, what if one of the other layers is a water flood to put out the flame? Even if that's not true, we'd still be blown to bits by the first layer. All we can do is wait, when the Kyuubi Jinchuriki comes out of the forest, we will make our stand!" Shinko declares. The burning of wood reaches the clan grounds, waking the sleeping Alexandros clansmen.

"What's going on?" Naruto asks with a yawn. He planned on sleeping in today to avoid the ignorant villagers, but it seemed they weren't the ignoring type.

"It seems the citizens of Konohagakure want to wish you a happy birthday. Let's roll out the welcome mat!" Apollo roars, opening a long scroll and applying Root chakra to it. _"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Okibi Tenjin Doragon (Summoning Technique: Blazing Fire Celestial Dragon)!" _from the scroll a ten foot tall, thirty three foot long sapphire blue Chinese dragon materilizes and hovers above Naruto.

"Alright birthday boy! Let's show Konoha how to celebrate a hero!" Apollo says, jumping onto the blue dragon's head, holding his arm out for Naruto.

"What about presents?!" Amira yells. She had something special for her little man and everything!

"Well the Sandaime said throw Naruto a parade, well I'll give the village a parade they're never forget! Mwahahahahahaha!" Apollo says with a mad laugh! Naruto eagerly hops on the dragons head with his otuosan as they both soar high into the sky as the dragon roars mightly!

* * *

This was longer than I expected.

Anko: I'm kinda feeling this chapter.

LS67: Yeah I have mixed feelnigs for it too haha! Anyway, here it is hope you enjoy!


	30. Chapter 30

LS67: Well I expected to get some shit from a few people. I just hate that they don't even have the balls to allow me to even defend myself. For all of those that base their opinion of my story on my profile, just because I like a certain pairing doesn't mean that pair will fit for this story. Just fucking read it and if you don't like it, move on with your life. Now I appreciate some feedback, but only when I can return the favor. As for making Naruto the village's bitch, and demanding I compensate for having my own ideas that don't fit your mold, go fuck yourself. I owe you nothing, I will do as I damn will please on MY story and if you don't like it oh the fuck well. Also, the kata Kakashi copied was not even a clan freaking jutsu! God, it's just a fighting style, a taijutsu that can be learned by others. Unlike the Hyuuga, my fan made clan has no problem with spreading the love so to speak. Besides, a Raikiri for a taijutsu is a fair trade in my book. As for making Naruto some emo freak that wants to kill all the villagers for what they did, that solves NOTHING! It's SO boring and cliche, why can't Naruto rise above all that like the HERO he is? Why must everything be, "You fuck with me, I fuck with you" type of deal? Just because we live in a world where everyone hates everyone doesn't meant Naruto has to hate everyone. Yeah, he has a valid reason to hate them, but that doesn't mean he has to. Hatred is a self generating emotion, you can only hate so much before you get tired of the shit. Besides Naruto isn't the villager's bitch, something I plan to show in this chapter. He protects those that gave him the time of day, everyone else is just a bonus really. I mean what about the Sandaime, what about Anko? Oh just leave with them, no fuck that. Not here and if that's what you're looking for then get the hell off my fic. I don't need nor want your feedback or even your time to read. I have real fans that enjoy my writing and have honest feedback. And so the fuck what I want to follow cannon, I have my own plans bitches so sit the fuck back and watch me work my fucking magic!

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAH!" Naruto yells, his face flapping from the blowing wind. He DID IT, sort of, but he achieved flight, he could feel the water in the clouds, his body going against the wind, before the blue dragon slithers in the air and goes with the wind. It was truly the most exhilarating experience in Naruto's young life! The blue dragon shot in the sky like a rocket, traveling at mach speeds towards the burning crosses.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Angel yells, using a constant flow of chakra in her hands to stay anchored on the wiggling dragon.

"I KNOW!... Wait, Angel chan? How did you-" Naruto starts, finally piecing the facts together; one he was supposed to be the only one up here and two he knew that voice anywhere.

"Henged into one of your scrolls and kawarimi with it; nice trick isn't it?" Angel says with a knowing smirk. Naruto has enough sense to know when a trap is being set.

"Yes it is, highly effective, I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Naruto says with mock surprise. Angel just shakes her head with a giggle.

"Oh Naru kun, I know you better than you think, oh and Happy birthday!" Angel cheers, moving closer to Naruto, uses her index finger to have him face her and plants a gentle kiss to his lips. It was swift, but left an all too familiar feeling to brew in Naruto's gut. Her lips were firmer than Fuu's and softer than Anko's _"Why am I comparing kisses?"_

"It's official... Every girl I met ends up kissing me." Naruto says, accepting his fate as any man would. Who said he wasn't cool? Youngest known fuuinjutsu user and the heir of a clan; sort of speaking but eh? What was blood when you had bonds like he did.

"What can I say, blondes have more fun!" Angel says with a mild blush. Apollo clears his throat to let the two teens know his presence, causing both to blush since they forgot.

"Alright, now that you two are done with your little make out, we're about to have a good ol fashioned smack down on the civilians! Ground rules are: No killing, dismemberment, or maiming; everything else is fine." Apollo says, seeing the disbelief on the villagers' faces at the sight of an actual dragon! He had a clan to run after all, he couldn't very well just kill them outside his clan grounds, not without consequences even he doubted he could overcome. A village of shinobi, even Konoha shinobi were still not odds he liked.

"Stand your ground, it's one of their ninja tricks! My Sakura musume (daughter) tells me about them all the time! This is probably a genjutsu, a ninja trick that effects the mind. The only way to dispel them is for us all to focus and yell Kai, together! Come my fellow citizens!" Shinko rallies, showing every the necessary hand seal. Once everyone got the hand seal they all focused and at once yelled 'Kai!' Seperate their chakra burst was barely a pop, but together, a huge wave of chakra washes over the dragon, but it continues to soar towards them!

"It didn't work Shinko, I thought this was some ninja trick!" Hyoro yells, trembling at the sight of the blue scaled dragon, its fangs were twice the size of the tallest villager and flaming saliva leaks from its maw.

"BANZAI!" the trio yell, jumping off the dragon's head and crashing into different locations of the mob. The blue dragon rushes past the villagers, kicking up winds powerful enough to knock most off their feet. The blue dragon soars high into the sky, before it simply vanishes to parts unknown.

"You people have been plaguing me my whole life. Mistaking me for the Kyuubi, I've tried to explain my relation as his jail not the tenant his self, but no! You people don't understand that, you understand action! Allow me to reintroduce ourselves, my name is Aleaxndros Uzumaki Naruto and this! *Tori (Bird), Rin, Hitsuji (Ram), Kyo, Saru (Monkey), Rin, Kyo, Toh, Tatsu (Dragon)!* Is the Kyuubi no Yooko! _"Meshidasu Tedzika: Kurama (To Summon Familiar: Kurama)" _Naruto chants mentally. The Kyuubi grins, unsealing his self from the scroll and grows to his lion size form. Kyuubi touches the Hakke no Fuuin (Eight Trigrams Seal) on Naruto's stomach, it begins to spiral in on itself before a black hole appears and seven tails of chakra pour out of the Shiki Fuuin and into Kyuubi's body. The Kyuubi's body grows to the size of the Hoakge's tower, the power feeling so good he roars in excitement.

**"I'm FREEEEEE!" **the Kyuubi roars. "The Kyuubi has returned!" Shinko screams, followed by all the other civilains, screaming for their lives as they run back to New Konoha. Apollo and Angel appear in front of their path, both in their respective taijutsu stance.

"Awwww nah, you been asking for dis ass whoopin for years!" Apollo says going through mandras.

Rin, Kyo, Toh, I (Boar)! _"Meiton Kage Bunshin (Steel Release: Shadow Clone)!" _Apollo chants mentally, pulling out hundreds of small steel cubes and throwing them at the mob. The steel cubes begin to combine and morph into ten silver bunshin of Apollo. The gang of meiton kage bunshin rush the mob and begin to beat down on any civilian in their path, with the force of a train; breaking jaws, arms, legs and even a few skulls. A few civilians manage to slash one of the meiton kage bunshin with their katanas, only for their blades to snap in two, followed by a spinning back hand strike from the meiton kage bunshin. The meiton kage bunshin make swift work of the untrained civilians, unleashing a barrage of snap kicks, jabs, hook kicks, and other acrobatic stunts to confuse and catch them off guard; poor bastards. Jaws were broken, faces caved in and even some limbs were snapped in odd and painful angles as the civilians panic.

Angel uses her superior speed to race through the mob and kick civilians with her powerful legs, evading and jumping over any that tried to capture her. The armor they wore might as well have been napkins as Angel's kick easily shattered it. Due tot their numbers, a ground of civilians swarm her, but she back flips out of the corner and leaps into action with a flying kick to the face, that sends him flying into others. Another civilian tries to slash her with a blade, but she blocks him by the wrist and does a spinning back kick to rid herself of the annoyance. Following up, she dashes through the mob, sweeping a few from under their feet and does a heel drop, landing on one guy's chest with enough force to drive him into the ground. Using the body as a springboard, she launches herself into a dropkick and nails two women in the face with the kick. Men and women alike were sent flying in all directions as Angel and the meiton kage bunshin made easy work of the civilians with their combination of kick boxing and street brawling.

Apollo uses the Silent Way, to slink in the shadows and avoid the conflict above him, stalking ever so closer to the cowering Shinko.

"What happened to all your strong words Haruno?" Apollo asks, his head slinks out of the shadows, scaring the life out of Shinko, who crab walks away from the detached head.

"W-w-what are you? Yajuu (monster), Akuma (Devil), GAKI (Ghoul)?!" Shinko asks, completely petrified by Apollo's ominous KI. "I'm the Shodai Seikitaikage, it's a shame your wife couldn't be here to see this ass whoopin'." Apollo declares, his entire body slinks out of the shadows, before he thrust kicks Shinko in the chest, sending him crashing into a tree roughly. Before he can fall to the ground, Apollo rushes him and unleashes a volley of jabs at every single bone in his body, breaking them on contact. Shinko roars in sheer agony, feeling Apollo's fists crush each of his bones at high speeds. With one final right jab to the chest, Shinko is sent through the grand pine tree and skeets on the ground before coming to a halt. Blood pools from his eyes, head, ears, mouth and nose, Apollo walks over to him and leaves a medical kit laying next to him.

"I hope you enjoyed our little reenactment of the Kyuubi's attack, this is the part where the Kyuubi kicked your village's ass; let's watch!" Apollo says, helping Shinko sit up against a tree as the Kyuubi roars in the distance.

**"Kyuubi no Yooko Gufuu (Nine Tailed Demon Fox Tornado)!" **Kyuubi roars, swiping his claw and conjuring a raging tornado to rip through the forest. Naruto guides the tornado around fleeing villagers, saving them from a grizzly death, but still sending them flying in all directions. The fearsome winds rip trees from the ground and sends them flying miles away inside new Konoha. The flying trees crash into the homes of the civilians; who were all fleeing in panic.

"And that's my cue." Angel says before disappearing in a swirl of electricity.

**"Kyuubi no Yokoo Resshin (Nine Tailed Demon Fox Disastrous Earthquake)!" **Kyuubi roars with insane laughter, slamming one of its claws into the ground, causing a massive earthquake to rock the entire village. The ground was derooted from the massive impact and sends waves of destruction throughout the forest. Trees shook, all animals were wise enough to sense the danger they were in and left long ago, leaving the battered and beaten civilians to cower at the sight of their worse nightmare.

"This is it... You've won Jinchuriki lovers... Konohagakure is finished..." Shinko groans, just wanting it all to end. His tsuma (wife), musume (daughter), his home and everything he ever earned was going to be destroyed; he didn't want to be around to see it. Apollo just laughs,

"Oh ye of little faith, this is a reenactment. The Yondaime should be stepping in right..." Apollo says, just as Naruto arrives on the head of the blue dragon.

**At the Hokage's office...**

Sitting in his office, enjoying a cup of Kusa imported jade tea, the Sandaime watches the events from his chair.

"Happy birthday Naruto kun." the Sandaime says with a chuckle. A squad of Anbu enter the room, weapons drawn.

"Hokage sama, the Kyuubi has returned! What are your orders?" the Neko Anbu asks, schooling her features despite the serious events. "Don't worry Neko, this is simply a reenactment held by the villagers to remember the Yondaime's sacrifice. Instead of the usual festival, they felt the need to relive that day to truly honor those that lost their lives thirteen years today. It is obviously not the genuine Kyuubi, since this beast has seven tails, not nine. My guess is, this is a high level henge by none other than the Torikkusuta-Sennin (Trickster Wizard). I say sit back and enjoy the show, it's about time the civilians learn to respect our shinobi." the Sandaime explains, taking another sip of his tea. The Neko Anbu bows before leaving along with her followers.

**Back with Kyuubi...**

**"Let's make this authentic, Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball)!****" **Kyuubi roars, converting a half of one of his tails into raw chakra and gathers black positive chakra and white negative chakra and shapes it into a sphere the size of the Hokage Tower.

"Whoa Kyu kun, let's take it easy here! We're not trying to kill anyone here." Naruto says nervously. No matter how much power Kyuubi put behind the Bijuudama, it was still his greatest technique and highly destructive!

**"Speak for youself!" **Kyuubi says, before firing the massive gray sphere, with swirling black and white chakra around it, at Naruto, who pulls out two black scrolls and two white scrolls. Aligning them in a eight pointed star via Kage Bunshin, Naruto goes through mandras/hand seals.

Rin, Tatsu (Dragon), Kyo, Hitsuji (Ram), Toh, Inu (Dog), Sha, Tori (Bird), Saru (Monkey), Tora (Tiger), Uma (Horse), Tori (Bird), Tatsu (Dragon), U (Hare), Inu (Dog), I (Boar)! "Fuuinjutsu: Soudai Yonhoo Hooin (Sealing technique: Grand Four Directions Sealing Method AN: Turns out fuka is fire not seal so from now on sealing method will be Hooin. I'll correct the fuka from other chapters at a later date.)!" Naruto roars. From the black scrolls two black holes form and draw all the black positive energy from the Bijuudama, shrinking the sphere into the size of a boulder, before the two scrolls close with black chakra leaking from them. From the white scrolls, gusts of white chakra rush out and spirals around the Bijuudama, making it smaller and smaller, before completely sealing it inside the two scrolls, which leak white chakra. The four scrolls begin to tear as more of the chakra leaks out, threatening to overwhelm their containers. Naruto throws all four scrolls high into the air, Apollo sees them even from his distance and knows what to do.

_"Yojigen Burakkuho-ru (Fourth Dimension Black Hole)!" _Apollo chants, pointing his finger in the general direction of the four scrolls. In the center of the scrolls, a spiraling black hole opens and sucks the Bijuudama into the fourth dimension. The scrolls finally give way to the Bijudama's separated positive and negative chakra and explode in a destructive burst of chakra, which can be seen even in the Third Dimension as ripples wave in the skies above. The blue dragon soars towards the Kyuubi before launching Naruto at the Kyuubi.

"What the hell Kurama kun?! Firing a damn Bijuudama at me, must have lost yo damn mind!" Naruto roars, landing on the Kyuubi's snout and glaring him in his huge eye.

**"I just wanted to test my 'partner'; after all, in order to be affliated with the great Kyuubi no Yooko, you have to be able to handle at least a half of my Ichibi bijuudama. Seriously, let's wrap this up before I decide to really reenact my last visit to this place." **Kyuubi says. Naruto swiftly dispels the Meshidasu Tedzika, sending six of the Kyuubi's tails back into the Hakke no Fuuin and reverting Kyuubi back into his scroll form. Naruto free falls from the sky, many of the still conscious civilians gasp believing the teen would surely die! The blue dragon rides the wind and catches Naruto from the sky, before setting him safely on the ground. The blue dragon flies in a circular motion, flying faster and faster still, before reverting into a scroll and closing. Apollo catches the scroll and places it back in his scroll belt.

"And the day was saved, thanks to Alexandros Uzumaki Naruto, the Shodai Tejinakage (First Conjuring Trick Shadow)!" Naruto declares, before throwing a blue crystal at the burning crosses. The blue crystal shatters, unleashing a torrent of rushing waters that puts out the flames and washes the civilians out of the forest and back into new Konoha.

"That's my musuko (son)" Apollo says, wiping away some stray tears from his eye; he was just so proud! The deceit, the name, the truth behind it all! No one could counter Naruto in the trickster ways; except Angel of course. With his job done, Apollo opens a Choujikuu Shijuto (Super-Dimensional Shift) beneath him and falls into it, reappearing back in the Alexandros grounds. From behind a tree, Anko walks out and observes the aftermath.

"The Shodai Tejinakage huh? Mmm has a nice ring to it." Anko says to herself.

**"Do you need another reason? He could have easily killed all these fools and yet he let them live, albeit painfully. I say we give him the gift that keeps on giving!" **the Seductress says within Anko, who gives it some thought. A part of her knew it wasn't appropriate to have these feelings for Naruto; I mean he just turned thirteen for crying out loud.

**"You can't hide what's inside!" **the Seductress says. Anko shakes her head of such thoughts and shunshins away from the forest leading to Old Konoha.

**At the Alexandros clan grounds...**

"Alright everyone, the Naruto parade is over, now it's time for the party!" Apollo cheers, all of Naruto's friends roar with excitement! Each guest brought with them a gift to celebrate Naruto's thirteenth birthday! All throughout the clan grounds, orange streamers are hung from the roofs of the buildings and spiral around them. Inside white curly sphere streamers, little orange origami foxes also hang with the streamers; appearing to run down the white trail; like a fox in the wind. Across Apollo and Naruto's cabin, a banner that says 'Happy Birthday Naruto!" with every guests' signature and hand print, paw print in Akamaru's case, signed on it. Hanging high in the trees are ninja wire that hold orange and blue fire patterned lanterns, and yellow and purple star lanterns. The party refreshments, tea included, sushi station, and ramen station run by Ayame were up in Fuu's tree cabin. The ex Kiri shinobi/kunoichi were even present, though they found themselves working. Ameyuri plays a shamisen (three string instrument), Zabuza plays the koto (thirteen strings zither) and Haku plays shakuhachi (bamboo flute) giving the grounds a festive and lively tune. Most of the Konoha 12, their senseis, the Sandaime and Team Guy were all in attedance for the festivities. Only one's not there were Ino, Asuma, Hayate, Sakura, Sasuke, and Anko.

Tenten brought a huge storage scroll, with a orange bow wrapped around it; she figured the new teen was low on storage scrolls. Lee bought him a new pair of weights to 'Fan his flames of youth!', while Neji bought a scroll titled 'How to treat your betters.' Fuu has her Raikou mushi (Lightning Bug) and Hotaru (Firefly) wrapped in giftwrap; though the Raikou mushi and Hotaru shine through. Gai brought the greatest, most youthful gift he could think of; his green spandex! The way it clings to your frame and showcases your youthfulness, it was a must have for any youthful shinobi! Hinata brought four boxes of her Naruto shaped onigri, not really knowing what else to bring. Shino and Kiba collaborated their gifts into cold hard ryo; 15,000 to be exact.

Angel brought a Persian Dagger with chakra conductive metal. It has a finely hollow ground blade, the profile of the blade is a acute trailing point, and has a razor-sharp single bevel edge. The filework is meticulously defined in every inch, with a compressed vine pattern. The pattern echoes the curvature of the blade in interlocking and overlapping forms reminiscent of leaves of grass or entwined thorns. Kurenai brought a bottle of Daiginjo-Shu imported from Gokoku (Rice), it was real high end alcohol; after all Naruto was a man now. Genma brought a set of senbon, knowing the importance of said weapon personally. Roland brought a fuuton scroll his team recovered from Suna during a G rank mission, while Shikamaru brought a Ichiraku giftcard good for a month of free ramen and Chouji brought a giftcard to his family's Barbeque. Kakashi brought the latest edition to Icha Icha: Arashi's Izou (Legacy). Dontez brought him a set of figurines, that look like all of Naruto's friends and Sakura and Sasuke.

Dante made Naruto a glass fox fighting a dragon figurine, while Rose made him a few of her Ibara crystals and Amira had the best gift of all! She got Naruto his own clear crystal quartz orb to begin the next level of fuuinjutsu training! Naruto appears in a whirlwind, only to see his friends and family, all with fox ear party hats.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" everyone cheers, some throwing confetti and others blow party horns; it was quite the scene to walk in on. Naruto couldn't help the few stray tears that fell from his eyes. This is why he protected Konohagakure, not for the fame or recognition from those ignorant villagers; it was for the people before him. The people that saved him from loneliness, from neglect and from the Hatred of the villagers; they were his precious people. Diving right in, Naruto rushes the ramen stand and orders a large miso with roasted pork fillet, causing everyone to laugh before they do their own thing. Haku and Tenten talk animatedly about weapons and acupuncture points.

"Wow, so you mean your kekkai genkai not only serves as an defense, but can even aid in long to short range offense? You have to show me times." Tenten says with hearts in her eyes; she couldn't help she was a sucker for a man who knows how to use weapons. Haku blushes, not really used to interacting with females other than Ameyuri.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid showing you would result in you dying and we wouldn't want to harm such a beautiful face." Haku says with a warm smile, hoping he said the right thing to get off the subject; he was wrong. The hearts in Tenten's eyes only grew at the thought of his deadly kekkei genkai.

"Oh I think I'll manage, no one in Konoha knows more about weapons than me! _Besides my otuosan, but he doesn't need to know that!_" Tenten says, her head getting bigger by the minute, that was until Angel deflated her.

"I don't know, I mean didn't my kaasan tech you a lot about weapons?" Angel asks with a smirk; she so loved messing with her oneesan. Tenten just growls at her, before sighing deeply, all flirting put on hold for the moment.

"Shouldn't you be with Naruto kun somewhere, Angel imotuo?" Tenten asks, in classic blonde fashion, Angel becomes animated and remembers why she came over there in the second place; first was to tit block Tenten for all the times she did so with Naruto.

"OH YEAH, I almost forgot!" Angel says leaving via jinton shunshin.

_"I swear she's such an airhead. Once Naruto comes up, it's like nothing else matters, and I could have sworn I told her using jinton for everything is taxing on her reserves. Oh well I guess, she'll learn one day." _Tenten says, going to to flirting with the rather feminine Haku; man what was with her and the girly guys?

Inside a private room in Fuu's cabin, the Jounin mingle among themselves; mostly about Kakashi and Apollo's fight on the Taki mission.

"According to the reports, you used an advanced genjutsu that not even Kakashi's Sharingan could dispel, I'm just a bit curious about this genjutsu." Kurenai says, taking a sip of her Shoochuu (a strong type of sake).

"Oh that? Sorry, a shinobi never kills and tells hehe." Apollo says with a chuckle, taking a gulp of Chuhai (Japenses verison of Mike's Hard Lemonade, though this one is peach flavored.)

"Come on Apollo kun, I'd like to know how you defended my honor." Amira says with a bright smile. Even though her and Kakashi made up, it still filled her heart with joy that her man fought for her; it was a power thing, gets her off.

"Well if you must know, I used one of my ningenjutsu to send a genjutsu directly to Kakashi's brain using nociceptors. Unless you're trained not to feel pain, the ningenjutsu cannot be dispelled by anyone but me." Apollo explains. Kurenai drops her saucer of shoochuu, having never heard of a thing such as ningenjutsu.

"Oh could you elaborate more on this ningenjutsu?" Kurenai asks, the other Tokubetsu Jounin/Jounin were listening as well, even Kakashi, who put his Icha Icha away.

"Well basically it's a combination of ninjutsu and genjutsu. The way my jutsu works is simple, I cause my enemy pain and use their pain to guide my chakra into their brain subtly. Once there I can do one of two things. I either turn my ningenjutsu into strictly genjutsu and place an image in their heads along with effecting the nociceptors causing the most amount of pain possible, or I could turn my chakra into a nature transformation directly inside their brains." Apollo explains, sending chills down his audience's spines. Kakashi especially, remembering firsthand what the ningenjutsu could do.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE that's my man! Talk about a mind fuck, speaking of..." Amira says seductively, rubbing her finger along Apollo's chest.

"That is quite the jutsu you've invented Apollo san, what rank would you give it?" Kurenai asks, in her professional opinion, it was easily S rank.

"I'd give it a C+ rank, I mean it'd never work on anyone immune to pain. Plus you have to have great chakra control in order to get your chakra inside the body without detection. Too much chakra and you'll be discovered, too little and it dispels. Besides I have much worse jutsu than that!" Apollo says with a insane grin. "_Yes I have far worse jutsu than that hehe..Hehehe..Hehehehehehe!"_ the shinobi/kunoichi from new Konoha decide now was the perfect time to go mingle with someone else, all disappearing via shunshin.

"And that's how you clear a room." Apollo says, picking up Amira and places her on his lap. He crafts two fuuin arrays, out of raw chakra, on his index and middle finger, on his index finger, a Seichuu (restriction) fuuin and on his middle finger a Sairensa (silencer) fuuin, before he fires them on the door, which flashes with dozens of fuuin arrays before they blend into the door.

"Now I think it's about time I effected your Dopamine receptor." Apollo says, kissing Amira along her neck, giving it a few nibbles.

"Ah... Apollo kun, it's Naru chan's Birthdaaay!" Amira squeals, trying to resist him and failing badly.

"That hasn't stopped us before." Apollo says, crashing his lips onto Amira's, who stops fighting and gives into Apollo's sexual energies.

**With Naruto...**

Naruto is busying eating his tenth large bowl of miso ramen, working on his eleventh. Before he can enjoy its savory goodness, a pair of caramel arms to wrap around him gently.

"Should have known you'd be here birthday boy." Fuu says, with a goofy smile. She had spent the better part of ten minutes looking throughout the crowded clan grounds to find the blonde. She even ran into Angel, who went looking in the woods for some odd reason; that girl had no sense of direction. Then again, when you zip through the air in a streak of lightning, following directions seems like a mute point.

"What can I say, it's a weakness." Naruto says, slurping down his tenth bowl. How could he resist such a savory meal? It had everything, flavor, texture and the broth; the food of the poor! Ramen beat having to hunt and kill any day.

"I thought women were your weakness?" Tenten asks with a giggle.

"I'm not limited to just one weakness, still thanks for coming to my party guys and gals. Means a lot, after the villagers thought they'd come slay the Kyuubi." Naruto jokes, causing Fuu, Tenten and Lee to laugh. Everyone in attendance at the party knew about Naruto's Jinchuriki status, either being told by the blonde himself or figuring it out on their own. I mean if anyone bothered to research Bijuu, they'd know you can't kill them, only seal them. Then you have Naruto's birthday, his insane chakra and how the villagers treat him and it pretty much explains itself. Tenten didn't really mind, since she sealed weapons inside scrolls daily and could tell the difference between Naruto and the Kyuubi.

"I'm from a civilian mother and ex shinobi father, so I come from both sides. My mother never saw you as that beast, I mean you're too nice to be a oni." Tenten says, shaking her head at the foolish villagers.

"Yosh, Naruto kun's flames of youth are too bright to be dimmed by the Kyuubi's unyouthfulness!" Lee declares.

**"Was I just insulted?" **Kyuubi asks from his scroll form. It sounded like an insult, but he could never tell with this kid. Naruto just chuckles, a genuine smile graces his face. Before the group could talk more, team eight, minus their senseis, joins them.

"H-h_ jinshin (Self Confidence)!_ Happy birthday Naruto kun." Hinata says, showing the results of Angel's 'confidence' training; that girl was scary when angry. Still, the girl couldn't help but blush as she held her present out for Naruto. Naruto notices the lack of stuttering and is impressed, _"Amazing what can happen in a few weeks." _Taking the gift, Naruto opens it and can't help the massive grin on his face.

"Ah man Hinata chan, I haven't seen a better looking treat! You're awesome!" Naruto proclaims, greedily devouring the Naruto like onigiri. Hinata gives Angel a sly smirk as if to say "I'm winning!"

"Sure she can fatten you up on treats, but do you have, your own dagger?" Angel asks, pulling out her gift. Naruto stares at the shiny new dagger like a deer caught in a raiton jutsu. Sealing the onigiri away, he carefully inspects the custom made weapon, as does Tenten. The craftsmanship was remarkable, the steel was of the highest caliber and the design; he simply had to name it!

"I shall call him, Jetto Kiryuu (Jetstream)." Naruto says, mezmurized by the craftsmanship of the dagger. Channeling fuuton chakra into the dagger, Naruto is shocked at how easily it flows and how his chakra seeps from the vine patterns of the blade.

"I thought you might like it, spent three years on that beauty. Had to save up 120,000 ryo to get the material imported from Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country), but it was worth it! I made it myself, with you in mind Naru kun, happy birthday." Angel says, smirking widely at the deflated Hinata; custom made weapons beat food anyday when you're a shinobi!

"Words cannot express how I feel right now, so allow me to express it with action." Naruto says, before he channels fuuton chakra into his feet and bursts into the sky, pumping his fists in the air and screaming to the heavens, thanking them, and Angel, for his Jetto Kiryuu! It just kicked so much ass, how could he not celebrate?

"Can you make me my own custom weapon, Angel imouto? Please, please, pleeeease?" Tenten asks, almost begs, her honorary little sister.

"Kaasan already promised you a pair of guns! Those are pieces of weaponry all the way from the West, no other kunoichi nor shinobi in the East will have such a weapon." Angel explains. Tenten could only sigh, wanting the Chunin Exams to begin already! Hinata wasn't going to be beaten so easily, once Naruto falls back to the ground, she puts her plan into action. With a deep blush on her face, Hinata pulls out a photo album and hands it to Naruto. Looking at it, he sees a note that says 'For your eyes only.' and seals it away for later.

_"You did it Hinata, you gave him the photos... There's no going back now..." _Hinata says to herself, trying to not faint from the thought of Naruto seeing those photos of her...

"Well since we're giving gifts now, happy birthday Naruto kun." Tenten says, handing the blonde the huge storage scrolls.

"It's a Matryoshka Scroll, otousan and I made specifically for you and your clan. Inside of that scroll are dozens upon dozens of smaller scrolls that get smaller and smaller the more you unseal, much like the Matryoshka doll its named after." Tenten explains with a warm smile. Naruto eagerly seals the gift, so big it takes fourteen fuuin arrays just seal it away.

"Well in comparison to their gifts, mine will probably suck, but happy birthday anyway Naruto." Shikamaru says, handing the blonde a ticket worth one month of free Ichiraku! Upon seeing that, Ayame cries, knowing the blonde would be there practically everyday and night gourging himself on bowl after bowl of ramen; it was the young waitress' dream/nightmare!

"Shika kun... You do love me!" Naruto cries, mock crying into Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Come on Naruto, man you're being so troublesome." Shikamaru sighs, trying to pull the blonde off of him.

"I *chomp* have something *chomp chomp* even better!" Chouji says with a mouth full of beef sushi. Sure it wasn't his family grill, but it was still good and edible!

"I'll be sure to only use this when you're around Chouji." Naruto says, having Chouji cry on his chest in sheer joy.

"You are a wonderful man, Naruto!" Chouji cries. Even though it was his family's grill, he still had to pay just like everyone else, but not for the next month! It was totally worth the 69,000 ryo!

"Well weapons and food are great, but I have with me, two rare breeds of muhsi; Raikou mushi and Hotaru! The Raikou mushi can perform E to C rank raiton jutsu and the Hotaru can perform E to D rank katon jutsu. With training from yours truly, these two mushi can be consider personal summons. Happy birthday Naruto kun!" Fuu says, unwrapping the container, and freeing the two mushi. The Hotaru uses Nenshoo-en (Burning Flames) to shoot a stream of flames at the Raikou mushi, that uses the Inazuma (Lightning Bolt) to counter with a bolt of lightning! Fuu seals the two mushi in separate glass containers and chuckles nervously.

"Apparently, the two mushi are naturally enemies and will constantly fight if released near each other, but think of all the collaboration jutsus you can perform with two different nature transformations at your disposal?" Fuu asks, seeing the mischievous gleam in Naruto's eye.

"Food, bugs, and weapons? Pffft, nothing compares to Dontez' artwork! Behold!" Dontez declares, pulling out his Sakura replica doll. Taking a senbon, Dontez stabs the doll between the legs, seconds later, the entire grounds hears Sakura screaming in sheer agony.

"Hehehehe Buudo~uu Ningyoo (Voodoo Doll), using Roland's Meiton and my sculpting skills, we craft replicas of people. These replicas are bound to the original thanks to Roland's ability to steal people's chakra and place it into objects. I figured you'd want these as a gift." Dontez handing the dolls to a cackling Naruto; the pranks he could pull. Angel manages to grab her doll and seals it away,

"As if I'd let you have that kind of power against me." Angel says, sticking her tongue out at Naruto, who only growl. Not wanting to give up such leverage over her, Naruto attempts to get the Angel doll back, but the girl simply vanishes in a streak of lighting, before appearing behind him in a whirlwind. Wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, she leans into his ear and whispers something that goes unheard by all but Naruto. Said blonde just blushes before trying to hide his face; whatever was said effectively silenced him.

"Since everyone is giving you something useful, I hope you find use in this; the Kamaitachi no jutsu (Sickle Weasel Technique). I acquired it from the corpse of a Suna kuniochi, apparently they use fans to use this jutsu, but those with great chakra control and a fuuton affinty should be able to use it without." Roland says, handing the scroll to Naruto. Shino studies the two mushi intently, never hearing of mushi that could use nature transformation, but the proof was before his very eyes! Kiba just gives Naruto their gift, before setting his sights on the kuniochi around him.

The sun began to set while the Alexandros clan grounds were lit ablaze with merriment and cheer. Friends and family of Naruto were mingling, enjoying each others company, but someone was missing.

"Has anyone seen Anko senpai?" Naruto asks. He figured maybe she would just be late, but it was getting late and he couldn't even smell her scent in the grounds.

"Yeah where is Anko chan? She's usually my drinking buddy... Hey Naruto kun, wanna be my drinking buddy, I have Shoochuu!" Kurenai says, her face blush from hours of drinking. Before Naruto can even think of a response, Kurenai wraps her arm around his neck and leads him to Fuu's cabin.

"Come on Naruto kun, don't be such a prude, you only turn thirteen once! Besides, you're a man now according to Konoha's Shinobi laws!" Kurenai slurs, dragging Naruto along. At the home bar in Fuu's cabin, the shelves are stocked with all kinds of alcohol from Sake, to Shoochuu, to Umeshu, to wine, even Whiskey and Gin. The bartender for the evening was none other than Fuu herself.

"What can I get for you Naruto kun, Kurenai sensei?" Fuu asks, shocking Naruto.

"Fuu chan, I didn't know you had a bar in here, let alone know how to bar tend." Naruto admits, granted he had been gone on a week long mission, but still!

"There's a lot you don't know about me. So what will the birthday boy have?" Fuu asks with a smile, Naruto looks at the wooden sign overhead and searches the menu for the best sounding drink; it was his first drink after all.

"Let's start with a Sake Bomb." Naruto says, Kurenai encourages him, since the Sake Bomb was a popular cocktail. Fuu pours sake into a shot glass and drops it into a glass of beer, two chopsticks are placed parallel on top of the glass of beer, and the shot glass is carefully balanced between them. Naruto then chants "Ichi...Ni...San...SAKE!" and slams the table with his fists, causing the sake to fall into the beer, before swiftly drinking the brew. Kurenai and Fuu cheer him on, but Naruto can't seem to feel anything at all.

**"It's one of the benefits or maybe curses of being a Jinchuriki. You see my yokai naturally dispels any toxicities that enter your body, including alcohol. Doesn't mean you can't enjoy it though!" **the Kyuubi explains, but that DID mean he couldn't enjoy it! What's the point of drinking if you can't get drunk?

"Looks like you've learned the Jinchuriki's secret." Fuu says. It was one of the reasons Noel taught her how to bar tend; I mean when you couldn't get drunk, there was less chance in you getting drunk on the job or 'sampling' the stock. I mean a woman has needs and it was much better to have someone serve you drinks than make them yourself.

"Maybe he just hasn't drunk enough, get us two Blood and Sand!" Kurenai says, Fuu just shrugs her shoulders and prepares the concoctions. She gets a medium bowl, combines 200 grams of orange juice, 2.5 grams Versa-Whip, and 1/2 gram xanthan. Using a immersion blender along with whisk attachment, Fuu whips the juice into foam. In a chilled cocktail shaker, she stirs together Scotch, vermouth, bitters, and ice until well combined. Straining it into a chilled double old-fashioned glass, she tops it with cherry ale and orange foam. Both Naruto and Kurenai enjoy their drinks, Kurenai gets tipsy; especially since this was her eighth drink of the day.

"You, you doo a goooood job Guu! Do wha yo do and give us a Voodoo!" Kurenai slurs. Fuu fills a shaker with ice cubes, adds two parts aged rum of Haitian, two parts apple juice, ¾ part Sweet, Vermouth, ½ part lime juice, ¼ part syrup, and 1 twig of cinnamon cane. She shakes and strains it into a chilled highball glass filled with ice cubes. With a shrug, Naruto picks up his drink and chugs it in one go, along with Kurenai. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Anko's absence was really bringing his mood down. Sure, they didn't have a romantic relationship, but they were still more than just sensei and pupil; they had a bond, or so he thought.

"Awww Naru kun miss Anko chan? Isn't that so cute, you have a crush on her!" Kurenai slurs, using Naruto to keep herself from falling over. Kurenai was beyond the point of tipsy, if her swaying was anything to go by.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto says with a blush that doesn't go unnoticed by Kurenai. Even in her drunken state, she knew a blush from being drunk, besides he couldn't get drunk.

"Is that so, mind explaining why you're more flushed than Hinata is when you're around her than?" Kurenai asks with a smirk, causing Naruto to blush more.

"So this is were you've been? You better not be getting my Naru chan drunk!" Amira says, accompanied by the Sandaime and Apollo.

"Happy birthday Naruto kun, I have a special gift for you." the Sandaime says, holding a scroll behind his back. A part of him felt bad for denying Jiraiya the chance to have Naruto sign the Toad contract, but for some reason, this just felt right. Naruto couldn't contain his excitement, the Sandaime always gave Naruto the best gifts!

"Naruto kun, I want you to become the next Saru summoner. Take this scroll, cut your finger and sign your name on a blank spot. My only request, is that you meet my mago de (grandson) Konohamaru and have him sign it as well; but only when he's truly ready." the Sandaime says, unrolling the Scroll of the Saru. Naruto stares in awe, never expecting the turn of events. To be offered a summoning scroll was one of the biggest honors a shinobi can give another shinobi! To the Sandiame, it was the least he could do after failing to uphold the Yondaime's dying wish. Naruto marvels over the intricate fuuin and the name Sarutobi Sasuke and Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Sarutobi Sasuke?" Naruto asks. The Sandaime chuckles, remembering the day Uchiha Mikoto named her son after his father in the hopes the boy would be as splendid a ninja as he was.

"That was my otuosan Naruto kun. Hehe he was the founder of the Saru contract, having discovered their residence via Gyak Kuchiyose no jutsu (Reverse Summoning technique)." the Sandaime explains. All of his guests watch in anticipation as Naruto signs the contract, but to everyone's shock, his blood is literally rejected, being thrown clean off the scroll.

"W-what happened?" Naruto asks, feeling a bit dejected. Did the Saru not accept him as a summoner, was he not good enough or did they hate the Kyuubi?

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." the Sandaime says,

I (Boar), Inu (Dog), Tori (Bird), Saru (Monkey), Hitsuji (Ram)! "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" the Sandaime roars, slamming his palm on the ground as a plume of smoke erupts. From the smoke, Enkoooo: Enma (Monkey king: Enma) stands on his mighty tail. His body and tail are covered by white fur which protrude from his sleeves and pants. He has long white hair that reaches into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless, kimono shirt with white, fur trimmings and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a sash. He also wears a Konoha Hitai-ate. The Great Saru looks at the Sandaime analytically.

"Well you're not dressed for battle Hiruzen kun, so what do I owe the summon?" Enma asks, from the looks of it, this was not a social call.

"Enma kun, I would like to know why the Saru have rejected Naruto kun. He is a fine shinobi and I wouldn't trust anyone else with this responsiblity." the Sandaime says.

"Nothing personal Hiruzen kun, the gaki already has a summoning affinity." Enma explains, confusing everyone present. It didn't make sense, Naruto hadn't signed any summoning contracts.

"Ooooh I get it know now, of course! Due to our kekkei genkai aligning your spirit with the Kyuubi, it made him your summoning affinity. Since the Kyuubi is a great mass of chakra, his form can be broken down into countless Kitsune spawn, each with their own abilities and what not, much like having a summoning contract for him. I wonder, would an alliance between the Kitsune and Saru be possible?" Apollo asks. Enma rubs his chin in thought, it had been a while since an alliance between summons was forged; it didn't end well. Naruto had never thought of his bond with the Kyuubi in that light; looks like they were more partners than he thought.

"Let's say I agree to this alliance, what are the terms of this alliance and what would the Saru get from this?" Enma asks, after all he needed some insurance to trust them.

I (Boar), Inu (Dog), Tori (Bird), Saru (Monkey), Hitsuji (Ram)! _"Zoofuku Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Amplification Summoning Technique)" _Naruto chants mentally. He visualizes an orange baby kitsune, with sapphire blue eyes, then spreads his blood across Kyuubi's scroll form. From the scroll, a pint sized orange kitsune appears and gazes at Naruto. He gazes back into its eyes and for some odd reason, knows everything he needs to know about the fox.

"This is Kerubersu (Cerberus) he will act as our envoy, in exchange for only one of your willing Saru members, I will give you him. He is an amplified summon, with the Kyuubi's yokai coursing through his veins." Naruto explains. The kitsune know as Kerubersu follows Naruto's mental orders and unleashes bits of yokai, before using it to grow to the size of a fully grown Inuzuka ninken.

"Not only that, but I can use the Kage Bunshin no jutsu as well to rely messages." Kerubersu replies, shocking everyone in attendance at seeing a talking kitsune. Then again, Kakashi has talking ninken, Anko has talking hebi, Guy has a talking kame (Turtle), and Kurenai has talking Ga (Moths) so maybe it wasn't that strange. Enma laughs heartily, the new generation was brighter than even he thought it could be.

"You've got yourself a deal Naruto san. I know just the perfect Saru for the job. Get your ass out here, Saikoo!" Enma roars, slamming his palm on the ground and covering the area in smoke.

"Yo faja what's good witcha?" Saikoo asks from within the smoke. Once it clears, an ape with white fur is revealed. Unlike Enma, Saikoo's hair is down in six dreadlocks that reach his back and his tail as a bush of hair at the tip. He wears a white suit with red armour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless, kimono shirt with black, fur trimmings reminiscent of a panther on it which is held closed by a sash. He also wears black stylized sunglasses and had a pointy beard.

"Saru no Ooji: (Monkey Prince) Saikoo, next in line for the Saru boss summon and my son. Saikoo kun, this will be the perfect test to see if you're ready to be Boss summon one day in the far future. You are to be the envoy of the Saru in an alliance with the newly found Kitsune summons." Enma says to his son. Saikoo walks around Naruto, inspecting him to see if he was truly worthy.

"Ya must be smokin' some bomb herb, faja. Me think this brat be nuthin but a shrimp on the barbe!" Saikoo says, using his tail to rise himself up above Naruto, barring down on him with crossed arms.

"I don't know what you just said, but it sounded like an insult. I don't take insults kindly." Naruto says darkly, he'd be damned if some Saru insulted him on his birthday!d

"Ah so da brat is feelin' froggy now? Bring it on ya wet noodle!" Saikoo says, getting into the Saru stance, while Naruto crouches on all fours in his own kitsune stance.

"This is not negotiable, Saikoo. I have decided to place my trust in the boy, besides he has shown great control over the Kyuubi's yokai. That in itself shows his worthiness." Enma says, getting between the two before the festivities could be disturbed.

"Well if me faja says you're ok, I suppose we can be friends. Saikoo is the name, being awesome is what I do best. You'll be the first to sign a private contract with da likes of me! Unlike the old Saru over dere, this contract links you to only me, but between you and me, I'm gettin tired of the same old tree vines. I want to explore the human world, and you're my ticket there. Henge!" Saikoo roars, erupting in smoke and turning into an ink brush.

"Just dab me in some blood and sign on the dotted line! I prefer to only be summoned for the best fights and to remain out here in this form." Saikoo explains. Naruto dabs the brush in some of his blood and signs his name as the scroll closes and disappears in a plume of smoke. Everyone cheers as Naruto shakes hands with Enkoo: Enma, finalizing the alliance between the Kitsune and the Saru summons.

"Let's get this shit poppin now! I got dat boom boom!" Saikoo roars, beating his chest on a fuuin and summons fourth a hookah, filled with dank cannabis. Many of the party goers are appalled at the sight of the drug, but the Alexandros clan don't seem to mind. Most of the guests leave the Saru, not wanting to be involved with drugs; legal by religion or not.

"Humans don't smoke da ganja? What da matta witchoo people? The herb is good for ya, good for da mind, body and soul! Surely you understand Naruto." Saikoo says, feeling greatly offended no one took his offer to smoke. Not wanting to be rude, Naruto sits down and puts his mouth on the hose as Saikoo lights the contents in the center. Once the smoke hits his throat, Naruto coughs, causing Angel to giggle.

"Geez Naru kun, you hit it like a little bitch. Let me show you how it's done." Angel says, taking deep, slow hits from the other hookah hose. She holds her breath for a few seconds before exhaling the smoke in Naruto's face.

"She is definitely mating material." Saikoo says, winking his eye at a blushing Naruto.

"Why thank you, Saikoo kun, I'm glad someone notices." Angel says. Not wanting to be outdone by Angel, Naruto takes a deep hit and exhales it, starting to feel the effects set in.

"Whoa... I... I feel... everything." Naruto says and quite literally meant it. He could feel the ground beneath his feet, the wind blowing all around them, he could smell all the food, the air, even an ant taking a shit; ew. _"I thought I couldn't get drunk?"_

**"Well technically speaking, Cannabis isn't considered a toxic once it enters the body, in fact you have... Eh why explain it? Just enjoy it!" **the Kyuubi says with vigor and enjoy it Naruto did, hell even Apollo and Amira got in on the action.

"Dis is a sign of bondin and acceptance, to me at least." Saikoo says, howling like a Saru at the festivity of his new partner.

"Oh I almost forgot, happy birthday my Naru chan!" Amira cheers, giving him the crystal quartz orb.

"That's right, we've decided that after four years of fuuinjutsu training, you're finally ready to make the next step. You've already developed over four fuuinjutsu of your own, so it's high time we move to how to apply fuuin arrays as you would a genjutsu; subtly. You see, most of your fuuinjutsu take too much time to set up in battle and they're quite large, which is understandable with your current chakra control. The next step in fuuinjutsu is to compact the arrays and make them barely visible to the naked eye. This orb will help you learn that." Apollo explains, before he goes back to hitting the Hookah.

As the sun set on the Alexandros clan grounds, and all non Alexandros clansmen left for the night, Naruto sits by the lake, looking at the star's reflection in the water. He had a great time, only thing he felt was missing was...

"I'm sure she had a good reason to not show up." Fuu says, taking a sit next to the blonde and watching the water wave gently. It was how she went to sleep at night, being from Taki, she would always listen to the rushing waters of the waterfall at night, or watch the water nearby to lull her to sleep.

"I guess so... Heh you know it's funny." Naruto says with a chuckle, remembering something his father had told him.

"Oh and what's funny?" Fuu asks with a smile.

"There's this rule in the clan, that says all heir/heiress must lose their virginity on their thirteenth birthdays; isn't that crazy? I had this idea that Anko senpai would be the one, but with only an hour to go, I doubt that's happening." Naruto says with a sad smile. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he just wanted her. Maybe it was because she was just like him, she was hated for something out of her control, she was goofy and... Well sexy; he'd be lying if he didn't admit that. That big goofy smile of her's always put one on his face.

"You don't say? You know, Angel chan told me about that rule. She said that it couldn't be with someone of Alexandros blood right?" Fuu asks with a devilish smirk. Everything seemed to be lining up for her. Here was a boy, that understood her better than anyone probably ever could. Sure, he was goofy as all hell, a bit of a douche when he wanted to be; she'd never forgive him for putting itching powder in her panties, but he was genuinely kind, and not bad looking either. She may not have been in love with him at the moment, but she couldn't really think of any one else she'd rather do this with.

"That's about right. It's one reason Angel chan couldn't do it and trust me, she tried to get around it." Naruto says, chuckling to himself.

"So Naruto kun, who would you have sex with out of all the girls if you could?" Fuu asks, inching closer to him subtly. She couldn't help the giggle from seeing Naruto's face turn red with blush. Honestly, it wasn't that hard of a question.

"Uh I-I don't know. Never really thought about it." Naruto lies. Oh course he thought about it! He DID see all of the girls his age naked, more than once and doing borderline sexually things, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"So you've never thought about having sex? Not even with Anko sensei, Angel chan, or me?" Fuu asks, pointing to herself with a pout. Naruto begins to sweat heavily, trying his best not to look the girl in the eyes; those sexy ass orange eyes...

"I mean... I don't know... Why would any of you want to have sex with me? I mean yeah otuosan told me about it and showed me some stuff, but I've never done it before... I doubt I'd be any good." Naruo says, not noticing Fuu just inches from touching him. A small blush graces her face, her heart races; it was now or never.

**(AN: This is the first lemon of the story and my first one period. I hope this lives up to many of your standards. AND if you were rooting for Anko, sorry maybe next time hahaha!)**

"Well... T-the only way to find out... Is to try." Fuu says, throwing caution to the wind and kisses Naruto smack dab on the lips. Even though he was a bit surprised, he didn't fight her, in fact, he easily gave into the kiss and returned it with equal passion. He couldn't deny kissing Fuu was unique in itself; there were just so many emotions that came crashing every time they locked lips. Fuu wraps her arms around Naruto, leaning against him to deepen their kiss as she slips her tongue into his mouth. Sweet was the only word to come to Naruto's mind once Fuu's tongue brushes against his own. Once they broke the kiss for air, Fuu rises to her feet and motions for Naruto to do the same.

Once both are on their feet, Naruto shows some boldness and grabs Fuu by the shoulders and pins her against a tree, before returning to kiss the mocha brown kunoichi. Fuu couldn't help but moan at Naruto's slightly rough actions, his kiss getting more and more heated. Both being new at this, they simply enjoyed the taste of one another and the passion and lust steadily building. His hands roam all over her backside, spending extra time fondling her sugary sweet ass; something Fuu greatly appreciated. During the "Sexual Training" the girls went through, each girl had to tell just what turned them on and got them hot; Fuu's were roughness and fondling her butt and right breast.

Not wanting to waste such valuable intel, Naruto breaks off the kiss, leaving Fuu in a dazed state, only to feel on her breasts through her clothes. They were so soft and yet somehow firm at the same time. The more he felt them through her clothes, the more he wanted to rid her of them to feel them raw. He had no idea that simple things such as foreplay could get his blood pumping into his organ downstairs. The friction alone was far better than anything Fuu experienced doing it herself and she let him know with a soft moan. Not wanting anyone to hear them, Naruto slams his lips on Fuu's to quiet her moans; this was getting hot.

"Are you sure this is what you want Fuu?" Naruto asks, breaking off the kiss just to make sure. He didn't know if he could stop his self if she said yes. Fuu takes a moment to regain her lost breath; man was he a great kisser, or maybe it was because she never kissed any one? Nah had to be the first option, when he had it you had it and boy did he. She looked into his sapphire blue eyes, seeing everything she needed to find her answer. She saw his desire, his lust for her and it only made her want him more. Finally, someone wanted her and from the tent steadily growing in his pants, he needed her.

"Stop talking." Fuu says before she grabs Naruto's cheeks and resumes kissing the blonde Jinchuriki. That was all the answer he needed, Naruto tests the waters by using his left hand to slide down Fuu's stomach to her bare thighs and rubs them feverishly. Damn were they so soft and creamy, like running his hands through rich milk. He couldn't help the sense of pride he felt when Fuu began to wrap her legs around his hand and steadily buck against it.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now, Naru ahhh aijin (lover)?" Fuu asks breathlessly, the way she was being teased was driving her mad. She wouldn't be the only one teased though, as she rubs the tent in Naruto's pants, earning a few moans from the blonde.

"Why don't I get a closer look at exactly what I'm doing." Naruto says huskily, before falling on his knees and lifting her skirt up. Fuu could only blush madly and hide her face at the way Naruto gazed at her nether regions. She wanted to tell him to stop, but her lust roasted mind silenced all thoughts. Naruto couldn't believe how sexy it was underneath the skirt. Fuu wore a mint green thong that was literally dripping with her essence. The scent alone put him in a trance as he slowly removes the last barrier to her feminine gem. It wasn't the first time he saw her mocha brown vagina, with the pink lips and little pink bud, but he'd be dammed if it were the last. Curious as to what she tasted like, Naruto gave her valley a gentle lick, making sure to pay attention to her clitoris his otuosan told him about and good thing too. Fuu was in heaven, the shock waves he sent throughout her body fired her already lust roasted mind.

**"Get it, get it, get it GURL! Get it, get it, get it! Ge ge ge ge ge ge ge get it GURL!" **Noel cheers, before her and Chomei leave Fuu to her pleasures. Naruto couldn't get enough of Fuu's essence, finally understanding why his otuosan loved oral sex so much. He applied everything Apollo taught him. He changes the tempo of his licks based on Fuu's body reactions. When she would buck into his face, he gave her valley a nice, long lick before probing her clit with his tongue. Eventually, Fuu's legs gives out from the pleasure as she slides down the tree Naruto pinned her against; that didn't stop him though. Propping his self on his elbows, Naruto continued to devour her.

"Ah Kami, it's like eating ramen, but better! I didn't even know that was possible." Naruto says, taking a small break from eating Fuu out. Fuu smiles brightly, hearing Naruto say she was better than his favorite food only increased her desires and sends more essence trailing down her legs. Wanting him to continue, Fuu grabs a hold of Naruto's head and forces him back into her valley, not wanting him to stop for anything. Even though she wasn't a screamer, her body did all the screaming for her, bucking into his face like it were his manhood. She could feel it coming, it was sooo close, all she needed was one last lick and did Naruto deliver. Grabbing her by the thighs, Naruto lifts her up at an angle and drives his tongue as far as it'll go inside of her,that unleashed the flood gates.

"I'm coming Naruto!" Fuu screams, unknowingly turning Naruto on even more. The erotic tone, the way she slammed his head into her, he even marveled at the intense rush that flowed from Fuu and into his waiting mouth. He felt great pride at pleasing his lover; it felt so right.

It felt amazing, it was like nothing she ever experienced before. Her mind screams in sheer ectasy as Fuu rides her orgasm gracefully. Lapping up the excess cream, Naruto savors the flavor as he marvels at Fuu's state. Body all sweaty, eyes glazed over and the rise and fall of her chest as she tried to steady her breathing. Once she returned from Cloud Nine (hehe) Fuu captures Naruto's lips in a grateful and steamy kiss, not minding tasting her essence in the slightest.

Using the tree for balance, Fuu rises to her feet and walks over the lake. Before Naruto can join her, he is left stunned as Fuu removes all of her clothes tantalizingly slow and stands before him with all her feminine glory. Her ample B cup mocha breasts with the chocolate brown areola and hard nipples. With a 'come here' motion of her hand, Naruto snaps out of his trance and swiftly rises to his feet before holding Fuu in his arms and returns to kissing her sweet lips. It wasn't long before his hands roamed over her breasts and gently fondled them. Fuu felt the burning in her loins once more and decided to cool things off. Subtly removing his clothes, while he was occupied with her neck and breasts, Fuu leads them over to the lake. Naruto couldn't get enough of his mocha skinned beauty, trailing kisses from her face, to leaving hickies on her neck; it all felt and tasted so good. By the time he even realized he was naked, Fuu wraps her arms around his neck as she takes him into the lake with her with a splash. The water from the lake did nothing to cool the two teens off, if anything it only made them hotter for one another.

"Enough playing Naru aijin, you've earned all of this." Fuu says seductively, lying on top of the water's surface with her legs spread wide and fingers opening her valley for him to explore. Far too into it to even ask if she was sure, Naruto swims over to her and brings her hot valley into the water as Fuu hisses from the sudden cold. With her help, Naruto lines his manhood with valley and slowly enters her; marveling at the sense of connection and warmth her insides provide. Once he is fully inside of her, both teens let out a loud and long moan, closing their eyes from the intense plesure coursing through their veins. Unknown to them, both of their Bijuu's yokai begins to mold together, forming tattoos on separate parts of their bodies. On Naruto's chest, where his heart is, a fox chasing its own tail appears and on Fuu's left breast a kabutomushi in flight appears, before their Bijuu's yokai fades away.

Naruto couldn't believe how tight Fuu was, it was a chore just getting his manhood inside her, but it was worth it. Once he was fully inside her, he allows her to get accustomed to him, all the while, sucking on her neck and running his hands through her hair. Fuu sucked in the cry of pain she felt once Naruto was inside; thank Kami her hymen broke during training. Once her inner walls were accustomed to Naruto's girth and length, Fuu gazes into his lust filled sapphires with her fiery orange orbs.

"You can start moving now Naru aijin. Don't hold back, I want you to fuck me so hard." Fuu whispers in his ear, before biting on it as Naruto followed her instructions. Instead of slow and steady, Naruto thrusts his manhood deep inside Fuu, then takes it all the way out before repeating the process. Water splashed every time they made contact, which only served to drive Fuu even more mad; feeling both Naruto's manhood and water slam inside of her. All screams were caught in her throat as Naruto continued to thrust into her with all his might, each thrust sent her further into bliss as she wrapped her legs around his waists and arms around his neck; both with vice like grip.

"Fuuuuuck Fuu, you feel so damn good; it's like you're trying to milk me of all I'm worth." Naruto says, too entranced to care how he sounded; he just couldn't help but tell her. That sentence was music to her ears as Fuu started to meet Naruto's thrusts with her own, causing more water to splash around. It felt soo good to have him thrust into her, to hear him tell her how good she felt and the cold water hugging them. Her inner walls squeeze down on Naruto, getting tighter with each thrust.

"Tell me more Naru aijin, tell me how great you feel!" Fuu insists, wanting to hear him cry out her name once more.

" I have a better idea." Naruto pants, removing his self from Fuu. Before she can complain, Naruto rises her ass in the air and swiftly reenters her; both feeling the access the position gave them.

"OOOOO Kami Fuu, I'm soo close." Naruto moans, his pace now frantic and wild with desire and urgency.

"You wanna come in me Naru aijin? Huh, you do don't you?" Fuu asks through her moans; feeling Naruto's manhood engorge.

"Fuck yeah I do. I want to soo bad, I want to make you mine and mine alone." Naruto says, feeling his own orgasm steadily approaching. His words alone drive Fuu over the edge as she clamps down on him and her essences blends with the water of the lake. Even with the intense pressure from Fuu's climax, Naurto still holds on, feeling his own approaching any moment.

"FUCK do it! Come inside me, Naru aijin and mark me, please!" Fuu begs, as Naruto happily gives her her wish. Coating her insides full of his seed with a few more powerful thrusts. Fuu's eye roll into the back of her head as she feels Naruto's seed shoot inside of her; thank Kami she was prepared. Naruto pulls out of her and picks her up bridal style, before he walks back to shore and falls down from exhaustion along with Fuu.

"And you thought you wouldn't be any good." Fuu says, lying her head on Naruto's bare chest and listens to his heart beat to lull her to sleep. Naruto couldn't hear her though, he was already asleep; as any man would.

* * *

And done! Sorry for the wait, my internet got cut off and I had to wait until I returned to school to finish this bad boy. Now updates hopefull won't be this long. I'm trying for once a week or so. Anyway I hope you enjoy this! Oh and by the way Chunin Exams bitches and let me be the first to tell you, it's NOTHING like Cannon! I spent the last few weeks thinking about how I want this to go down and I've finally come up with the most original version to the Chunin Exams I could think of! If anyone has come up with this, be free to tell me; otherwise this is all my idea and I'm awesome haha!


	31. Chapter 31

LS67: Feels good to be back!

Anko: I'm pissed at you...

Fuu: I love you! Thank you LS kun, you didn't go wrong with me taking Naruto's V card!

Naruto: I'll say! *Anko glares at him, causing him to cower away*

LS67: I'm sorry Anko chan, but it just didn't feel right. I mean sure, I had this idea where you'd wrap yourself in giftwrap and surprise Naruto with sex, but I'm a romantic! There was no build up in you two's relationship, which was my fault. I want you two to have more of a connection before you jump his bone. Besides, by that time he'd have some notches on his belt and think of all the fun you could have then!

Anko: Hmmm you make some valid points. STILL, I wasn't even in the chapter really, where the hell was I?!

LS67: Good question haha! Getting Naruto a gift?

Anko: Which is?

LS67: I'll never tell! *snakes begin to coil around my neck* In the author's notes!

Anko: On with the story!

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

The sun rises over Konohagakure, shining brightly to signal a great day for its citizens to soak up the sun's rays. The birds were chirping merrily and the wind blows gently throughout both New and Old Konoha. In one of the training grounds of Old Konoha, Angel can be found, practicing her kicks and knee strikes. Her powerful and slender legs move gracefully and yet swiftly all in one. With each kick, four kicks follow as she trains her body without the use of Jinton chakra. If there was one thing she learned as a memeber of Team Eight, it was that her jinton chakra wouldn't always save her.

"Yo Angel chan, beautiful form as always." Naruto says, with a cheery smile on his face; and who could blame him? Last night was the best birthday of his life! He got to scare the shit out of the villagers, he got to party with all his friends, made an alliance with the Saru and, most importantly, fucked the brains out of Fuu. Having learned to channel sacral chakra through her body, Angel can easily pick up on the waves rolling off Naruto.

"Flattery will get you no where Naru kun. So how was it?" Angel asks with a knowing smirk. She was a bit upset that she wasn't the one to take it, but it was a clan rule. Besides, now that he finally lost it, he was free game! Not really picking up on what she meant, Naruto's smile grows even brighter.

"It was truly the best birthday of my life! Thanks again for my Jetto Kiryuu, I can't wait to test drive this bad boy!" Naruto says animatedly. Unsealing said dagger, Naruto takes a moment to marvel at the gift, before giving it some practice swings; it felt so light!

"You can thank me by not beating around the bush. How was she? I mean Anko sensei is known as a Seductress, so I figure she must have really worked you over." Angel says, hands on her hips in mock scolding. As far as she was concerned, Anko was competition and damn good competition too. Where as Angel was still a virgin, Anko must of had sex before, if not tons of it; she needed to know how the woman did her thing. To say Naruto was confused was an understatement. Why did she think Anko was the one he had sex with last night? All right, probably a bad question, since he his self wanted to, but he wasn't going to complain after what he experienced.

"Actually, I didn't have sex last night." Naruto says, obviously lying and badly at that. Angel wasn't a fool, I mean she could literally SEE the sexual energy pour off him; hell it almost effected her, almost.

"Right, I'll believe that, when you don't reek of sexual energy. Or did you forget I've been working with sexual energy since I hit puberty at seven? Now spill, I want details!" Angel demands, walking over to her fellow blonde and flicking him on the forehead. Naruto rubs his forehead with a mild blush on his face at being figured out; he honestly didn't want anyone to know. According to Apollo, telling and bragging about having sex was not only disrespectful to the lucky lady, but down right ungentlemanly. After all, girls like bad guys and women like gentlemen; so long as that gentlemen knew how to put the boots to her of course.

"Shouldn't you be with your team by now?" Naruto asks dully, trying his best to change the subject. Angel knew what he was trying to do and couldn't help but smirk.

"Actually, today all rookie Genin will be put on different teams in order to familiarize ourselves with our fellow Genin. Today it will be you, Fuu, and I along with a Chunin named Inuzuka Hana! Enough about that, tell me about your first time!" Angel demands, getting tired of his little game. She wanted to know and she'd find out even if she had to go up to Anko herself to find out. Deciding enough was enough, she allows her sacral chakra to flare and mold with Naruto's, watching with glee as the blonde began to buck from the pressure. She found it easier to influence him now, but chalked it up to him having experienced sex and wanting to again; why not use that?

"Come on Naru kun, don't you want to tell me all about it? I mean, keeping it all to yourself, that's not fair. How will I know what you're capable of if you don't tell me hmm?" Angel asks enticingly, walking over to Naruto with a slight sway, much like a cat and cupping his cheeks in her hand. He was pretty much putty in her hands at that moment, the rush from her sexual energy, the provocative look in her jade eyes; too much for the new teen to bare.

"I-I didn't have sex... With Anko senpai." Naruto admits blankly, completely enchanted by Angel, who is surprised to hear him say that.

"Tell me, who did you have sex with Naru kun?" Angel asks sweetly, she knew for a fact he was supposed to have sex with Anko. Everyone in the clan, except Amira, knew that much; her especially. After being rejected by Apollo to take Naruto's virginity, she made it her business to know just who would do the deed.

"Fuu chan..." Naruto admits, shocking Angel to her core.

"Fuu? You mean Fuu with the mint hair and orange eyes, Fuu?" Angel asks just to be sure.

"Yes..." Naruto says, before Angel releases him from her charms. This was bullshit! After all the gripe Apollo gave her about it having to be "outside" the clan and Fuu ends up jumping the blonde stud? Dafuq man!

"This is some bullshit! I can't believe it was FUU!" Angel growls, grinding her teeth in her fury. She even subconsciously releases static and howling winds in a mad twister that pushed Naruto back.

"Angel chan, calm down!" Naruto says, fighting his way towards the raging girl to try to calm her down. Sensing the influx in chakra, Apollo appears next to the raging Angel and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa there Angel chan, I know you wanted Naruto kun, but it had to be Anko chan." Apollo says, applying soothing waves of chakra into Angel's body, successfully calming her down.

"It wasn't Anko Apollo dono... It was Fuu, dafuq?! You said only an outsider could take his virginity!" Angel yells, royally pissed at the clan head.

"Fuu? But I was sure Anko chan would be the one... Dammit and I had everything planned out too." Apollo sulks, now he'd have to wait before making Anko his apprentice... Naruto, on the other hand, was beyond confused.

"What are you both on about? What do you mean it had to be Anko senpai? And why is it so bad Fuu was the one? I mean she's not technically of Alexandros blood, so it's cool right?" Naruto asks, not really understanding the problem. It was his otousan's idea to bring Fuu to the village for this very purpose; in a sense anyway. Apollo just sighs, sometimes it really sucked to be him.

"Well... To put it simply, Anko chan was supposed to take your virginity. Reason being, I wanted to spread the Meshidasu Tedzika to her and make her the next Dragon Sennin, but I suppose giving it to Fuu was bound to happen anyway." Apollo says, praying Amira hadn't finished the scroll of candy he gave her to keep her occupied while Naruto did his thing with Anko, or at least who he thought was Anko.

"What was that Apollo kun?" Amira says from behind him, causing Apollo to scream like a little girl and jump with fright. The sweet look on her face betrayed the furious Phoenix raging behind her, burning the grass underneath her. She must have been hearing things, it sounded like Apollo pretty much GAVE her Naru chan to her BEST FUCKING FRIEND!

"Amira chan, my lovely tsuma, did you hear that?" Apollo asks, face growing pale blue and cowering in the face of Amira's wrath. Her once sweet smile soured into a scowl that struk fear into Apollo, hell even Naruto and Angel were terrified, holding one another for protection.

"Yes... Now run that by me again. You wanted who to take Naru chan's virginity?" Amira asks, all good nature absent from her face. To be betrayed by not only her best friend but her husband? Okay he kept things from her all the time, but not this time!

"It just so turns out, that Fuu chan took it! Yeah, Fuu chan, which means I have a lot to explain to her and Naruto, Naruto could you go find Fuu; immediately?" Apollo asks, slowly backing away from his furious wife, only for her to stomp over to him, her once pink eyes now a deadly violet. Tired of the games, Amira pulls out the G rank scroll and opens it, to reveal a secret V rank mission.

"V rank mission log: Take one Alexandros Uzumaki Naruto's virginity before October 11th. Accepted by one Mitarashi Anko." Amira reads a loud before closing said scroll. Apollo couldn't believe it, how did she get a hold of that?! _"Oh wait... That's right, she has half my soul... What's hers is mine and... Mine is hers ah shit..." _with that thought in mind, Apollo did the one thing he was good at and vanished in a dimension shunshin. A blazing purple fire dances on Amira's hand as she literally punches a hole in the air and pulls out a kick and screaming Apollo, before she drags him to their cabin.

"Is it so wrong I wanted the best for our musuko?! Have mercy sweet love!" Apollo begs, crying anime tears and clawing at the ground to anchor his self, but Amira effortlessly drags him away; damn her super strength!

"Never!" Amira roars, throwing Apollo into their cabin and slamming the door behind her. Naruto and Angel look on, completely terrified as girly cries of agony echo from the house; the poor bastard was done for.

"Wait, how did you know Anko senpai was supposed to do it?" Naruto asks, still holding onto Angel for dear life. Once she notices their embrace, Angel smirks with a neko mouth, before she licks Naruto's cheek affectionately.

"Oh I have my ways. Well now that sweet justice has been served by the hand of Amira dono, I think it's about time I got ready. Meet me at the mission hall in ten minutes, don't be late!" Angel says with a neko mouth and paws, before disappearing in a streak of lightning. Naruto absently rubs the cheek Angel licked, a mild blush on his face; why did that girl fluster him so damn much? With nothing better to do, he decides to go find Fuu, not only to tell her about their joint mission, but also to discuss last night. Was it a one night thing or was this just the first time with more to come? Then there was what his otuosan said.

_"What did he mean by next Dragon Sennin and what does my virginity have to do with my kekkei genkai? Ugh, no point in racking my brain about it." _Naruto ponders, before he heads to the lake, if Fuu was anywhere it'd be there. Walking past the log cabins that housed the members of his clan, Naruto is stunned to see a burned, bloodied, and battered Apollo, hanging from the surrounding trees completely naked with a banner hanging from his waist that reads,

"I'm a dirty boy. A big ol dirty boy." Naruto wanted to laugh, hell it was a funny sight, but he figured he had more pressing matters.

"Alright otousan, tell me something. Why did you make losing my virginity a mission? What you didn't think I could get it on my own?" Naruto asks, honestly a bit offended. I mean after all the talks of sex being primal and how a real man goes out and hunts his partner, he took it upon his self to pay someone. And then, she didn't even have sex with him, but she accepted so that was a confidence booster. _"But if she accepted, then what happened?"_

"Naruto kun... It wasn't like that... I only had you best interest at heart..." Apollo groans, too tired to try to lie to his son, lying got him in this situation in the first place. Naruto just sighs, knowing his otuosan didn't mean any harm by his actions; too bad he didn't think things through.

"Well I guess I can't be too mad. I mean how many thirteen years old has a otuosan that would pay a Seductress to take his musuko's virginity? I should feel honored! Still, I do have one grievance and that is why was it so important?" Naruto asks.

"Take your jacket off and see for yourself." Apollo instructs. Naruto gives him a blank stare, not really sure how to take what he just said; I mean he IS naked after all and he kinda told him to jack it off; or at least that's what register in his newly pervert mind.

"Don't give me that look! If you would just do it, you'd see what I mean dammit! Now come on, all this yelling is opening my wounds." Apollo groans, she didn't have to cut his body so many damn times; I mean really, after inflicting cuts deep enough to reach the white meat, you'd think she had enough. Knowing about his heal factor didn't even help him, she just keep on cutting until it stopped healing; who does that?! Getting over the awkwardness, Naruto takes off his jacket and is confused when he sees the kitsune tattoo on his chest.

"Alright I'll bite, what is this?" Naruto asks.

"That, my musuko, is the next evolution of the Meshidasu Tedzika. It is known as Saiken o Gizoo Suru (To Forge Bonds) and it is a sign that the Meshidasu Tedzika has been passed on to another. Remember the Phoenix tatt that appears whenever I seal your kaasan?" Apollo asks. _"Wait a minute... Why didn't I just seal her when I was getting my ass kicked? Oh... Wait that's right... She can break out of that now... Probably would have pissed her off more..." _Naruto nods, remembering how cool it was to see.

"That's my Saiken o Gizoo Suru with your kaasan, my tsuma. You see, unlike other Kekkei Genkai, where the abilities are passed down from the parents to the child, the Meshidasu Tedzika can be passed down in two ways. The hard way, which is how you received yours or through sexual conquest. I like to think of it as a S.K.K.G or Sei Kansen (Sexual Transmitted) Kekkei Genkai. You see, when two people have sex, they are exchanging their spirits with one another as well as chakra and bodily fluids. Whenever you, specifically, have sex with someone, you are giving them some of your spirit, which has the Meshidasu Tedzika inside it; thus giving your partners the same Kekkei Genkai. There's another feature to the Saiken o Gizoo Suru that is important to know. You see not only do you give them your Kekkei Genkai, but you also give them some of your jutsus as well, but it's a two way street. I would imagine, Fuu chan now has the Meshidasu Tedzika along with some of your personal jutsu. That means that you have some of her personal jutsus as well, but you don't have her affinity and neither does she. One flaw to this, is that if you use condoms it won't work and you still have to master the jutsus you gain from her, nefty no?" Apollo explains getting a bug eyed expression from Naruto.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You wait until now to tell me this?!" Naruto asks with several tick marks on his brow. This was the kind of shit you tell someone beforehand, not the day after!

"I didn't think it'd matter until now really." Apollo says with a dry look; no use worrying about it when he wasn't sexually active.

"Don't you think Fuu chan should know about this?" Naruto asks, a tick mark appears on his brow.

"Probably, which is why you should go tell her while I'm hanging out here. Your kaasan is watching..." Apollo says breaking out in a cold sweat. Gazing into his upstairs window, he can see Amira's cold purple eyes glaring at him, watching to make sure he didn't leave; that woman can be very vindictive. A chill runs down Naruto's body as he shivers and holds his self for warmth; he found it odd a Phoenix was capable of producing such a cold atmosphere. Leaving his otuosan to his fate, Naruto makes his way over to the lake.

Once he's made it there, he can see Fuu skating across the water far off to the other side of the lake.

"Ay Fuu chan!" Naruto shouts, but the girl can't seem to hear him from the distance. Deciding to get closer, he steps onto the surface of the water and is shocked when his feet slide across like ice. Trying to gain some degree of balance proves pointless as he trips and falls into the water with a loud splash. The noise, draws Fuu's attention over to a drench Naruto, who looks both frustrated and embarrassed at the same time.

"Hello Naruto kun, if you want to do a few laps, I'd advice you take your clothes off first." Fuu giggles with a smile. She had been thinking about the blonde all day, but after the night they had it was easy to see why.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Me without my clothes on in the water." Naruto says with a perverse grin. Fuu gives him a blank stare, before she sports an even bigger perverse grin.

"Awww look at little Naru kun. Getting all cocky after having sex. Is that what you came for hm? A round two?" Fuu asks, hands on her hips with an inflated head; after all she was the one to bring about this change in him.

"Are you serious?!" Naruto asks with all the hope he can muster and a shine in his eyes.

"Nope, last night was for the clan." Fuu says, hands over her mouth to hide her giggles. Naruto is instantly deflated as a dark rain cloud hangs over head as he balls up into the fetal position.

"You didn't have to get my hopes up..." Naruto says dejected. Fuu can't contain her fits of laughter as she wraps her arm around Naruto's head into a headlock.

"Awww don't be so down in the dumps Naruto kun. Maybe if you play your cards right, you'll get to hit this again. So what did you want?" Fuu asks, effectively getting Naruto out of his funk. The promise of vagina will do that to a guy.

"Well two things really. First we have a mission today with Angel chan and Hana senpai. We are to meet in the mission hall in five minutes." Naruto informs her, getting a nod from Fuu. Everything she needed was already sealed, something she picked up back in Taki when villagers would burn down her home.

"And the second thing?" Fuu asks, noticing Naruto scratch the back of his head nervously; that didn't bode well.

"Um... Would you mind taking off your shirt?" Naruto asks. If he were anyone else, she'd slap the shit out of him, but this was Naruto; the guy she had sex with not even a day ago. Not really seeing the point, but not minding, Fuu does as instructed, showing off her mint green bra and the Kabutomushi tattooed on her left breast.

"Well that's odd, I've never had that before." Fuu admits, noticing the tattoo right away.

"Yeah, see that's what I wanted to tell you. Now don't be mad, I can't stress that enough, but I may have given you not only my Meshidasu Tedzika, but some of my jutsu last night." Naruto says, honestly this was more awkward than he thought. I mean to tell someone you've given them a Sei Kansen Kekkei Genkai was... Well it was hard to say. Fuu's eyes spiral in confusion, never even hearing of a Sei Kansen Kekkei Genkai, I mean what was that?

"Do you mean an STI? Wait... But you were a virgin! How the fuck could you give me a ST anything!?" Fuu asks in rage, the water around her began to form violent waves. Naruto frantically waves his arm in defense.

"NO not an STI, if I had one, I swear I'd never have sex! No, this is a Sei Kansen Kekkei Genkai, or to put it simply. When we had sex last night, I gave you my Meshidasu Tedzika along with some of my jutsus and you, in return, gave me some of your jutsus. I suspect I gained your ability with the Suimen Hokoo no Gyoo (Water Surface Walking Practice), but since I wasn't at your level, I fell in. According to otuosan, whenever I have sex with someone, I give them a piece of my soul and with it, the Meshidasu Tedzika and some jutsus. I swear I just found out today!" Naruto says, half expecting her to kill him for placing yet another burden on her shoulders.

"So let me get this straight. On top of having the Nanabi sealed in me, I now have the Meshidasu Tedzika and some of your jutsus?" Fuu asks, wanting to make sure she had it right. Nodding his head in the affirmative, Fuu just shrugs her shoulders.

"Eh fine by me." Fuu says. I mean not only was the sex great, but she got a Kekkei Genkai and jutsu out of the deal? In her professional opinion, she called that a triple threat deal!

"Really? Oh thank Kami. I so thought I was going to die! Anyway, I think we both need to keep this a secret. I don't know if you having sex with others will mean the same thing or if it's solely me, but from how otuosan explained it, it could be passed down to anyone you have sex with. In the mean time, we should find out what jutsus we gained from each other, but only after the mission." Naruto explains, getting a dull nod from Fuu, who disappears in a splash of water. Walking over to the lake, Naruto seals up a decent amount of water for the mission, _"Since most of Fuu chan's jutsus are suiton based, I'll need this in order to use them properly." _with that taken care of, Naruto disappears in a whirlwind.

**At Mission Hall...**

The scene Naruto shunshined into was by far the most terrifyingly awkward he had ever seen. Even the receptionist was cowering in fear from the scene of Angel and Fuu glaring at each other with enough intensity to produce clashing lightning from their eyes. Hana looks at the two puzzled, knowing they were both from the same clan and not understanding why they seemed to despise each other. Angel couldn't believe she lost out to this mushi chick, while Fuu couldn't help but smirk triumphantly.

"Eh... I'm here for a mission?" Naruto asks more than says. His reward his an intense glare from Angel that sends jolts down his spine, before she returns to glaring at Fuu. Clearing her throat to get their attention, Angel huffs before turning away from Fuu and giving their Squad commader her attention.

"Now that everyone is here, I'd like to go over the mission. We will be embarking to Kiba no kuni (Fang Country) *giggle* to deliver this envelope sent to us by Tsume no kuni (Claw Country) *smiles brightly*. This is a G rank mission and should be treated like a C+ rank mission with the possibility of enemy shinobi and bandits. Any questions?" Hana asks, the three Genin nod in the negative. With that taken care of, the team Hana all shunshin to the west side gate to leave.

"Hana senpai, are you linked to the S.U.N? " Naruto asks, he knew that his otuosan had given the S.U.N. scrolls to Anko and everyone in the clan, but wasn't too sure about other people. Judging by the confused swirly eyes she gives him, he has his answer.

"S.U.N stands for Shunshin Underground Network, it is a system developed by my otuosan to make travel easier for Konoha shinobi/kunoichi. Suppose you're on a mission and you become gravely injured. You can't move, but can still mold chakra, with the S.U.N no matter where you are, you can shunshin to where ever you leave s Shunshin Marker or SM. I'm not surprised you don't know about it, since it's fairly new. Otuosan and I only recently started it." Naruto explains. Both Angel and Fuu had proud smiles, knowing they picked right when selecting Naruto as there man. As if reading the others mind, the two begin an intense glaring contest, before turning away from each other. With that taken care of, the team make their way to Kiba no Kuni.

"Wow Naruto kun, that sounds amazing. I can't believe someone so young could help with such a complex system. I didn't know Shunshin could be used like that." Hana says, making a mental note to ask said clan patriarch for said scroll. Naruto chuckles, shaking the back of his head with a sense of pride.

"Well to be honest, the Shunshin normally can't be used in such a way, but I got the idea a while ago after reading up on the Yondaime's signature jutsu, the Hiraishin. You see it started when..." Naruto says, telling the story of how the S.U.N came to be...

**Flashback, Naruto nine years old...**

Apollo, who was heavily bandaged, was busy working on yet another fuuin array, after all a fuuin masters work is never done. He wanted to tweak the fuuin that allowed him to use the Choujikuu Shifuto to allow a faster activation time than 0.4 seconds; to him that was too slow.

"It should be instant! The minute I draw the fuuin array they dimensional rift should open, but no! There's that shitty delay, in this world 0.4 seconds is all it takes for Amira to catch my ass. As if yesterday wasn't a prime example *shiver* I didn't even know my scales could be burned that badly." Apollo said with a huff; all he did was ask her to have sex with him on the Hokage's desk, was that so wrong?

"Otuosan, otousan! Looky here!" Naruto said, holding a scroll with the personal info on the Yondaime Hokage. He was his hero and after finding out the main was a fuuinjutsu master, it only made him want to be one. Apollo stopped his work to look at what his musuko was showing him,

"The Yondaime huh? Never a finer man walked this earth... No homo. Anyway, is there a reason you're showing me this?" Apollo asked with a warm smile. It had only been a year since he adopted the boy, but he already saw him as his musuko. Naruto smiled brightly with excitement, about ready to bounce up and down from it all.

"It says here that the Yondaime was the bestest shinobi in the world! He was a master at fufu jutsu (He means fuuinjutsu, but he's a little kid and can't pronounce it right) and his Hirashishi (same thing, can't pronounce it) was said to allow him to disppear in a flash of light! It's so awesome!" Naruto cheered, practically oozing brow chakra subconsciously. Apollo couldn't help but laugh heartly at his musuko, not having the heart to tell him 'bestest' fufu jutsu' and 'hirashishi' weren't really words; or could he.

"Well first of all, the Yondaime was the best shinobi. Bestest isn't a word Naruto kun. Neither is fufu jutsu, it's fuuinjutsu. Say it with me." Apollo said, not wanting his musuko to be stupid or made fun of; anymore than he already was. It took a while, but Naruto could finally say fuuinjutsu and Hirashin correctly, though he had to say them slowly.

"Now then, about fuuinjutsu, it is literally the key to the universe. A lot of your otuosan's jutsu involve fuuinjutsu. In fact, you could think of me as a fuuinjutsu master as well." Apollo said proudly, I mean he DID travel through dimensions using fuuinjutsu, not unlike the Yondaime; though his was cooler.

"Really?! Aw man I have the coolest otuosan ever!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down with excitement. _"If only you knew how right you are Naruto."_

"Well, if you really think so, how's about I start teaching you fuuinjutsu? I mean you learned the Kage Bunshin from that Root Anbu after only seeing it once; you're a natural for the harder disciplines. Let me warn you though, this will be hard, really hard. I'm talking 'Oh my Kami I'm such a failure I could just kill myself' hard. You'll have to work on your penmenship, study different symbols and fuuin arrays, it's a long road ahead." Apollo explained, but Naruto didn't seem to mind.

"Well reading sucks, but I'll do my best! Kaasan says that if a baka like otuosan can master fuuinjutsu than anyone can!" Naruto said, not seeing the dark rain cloud hovering over Apollo.

"Why does no one respect the Dragon?" Apollo cried, anime tears pouring down his face.

"Otuosan are you alright?" Naruto asked. Snapping out of it, Apollo put on the brightest smile he could muster.

"Peachy keen Naruto kun! Now let's go somewhere so we can begin your fuuinjutsu training!" Apollo said, grabbing Naruto a disappearing in a puff of smoke; sometimes the best way is the simple way. Naruto was estatic!

"Y-y-you can do the Hirai...Shin?" Naruto asked with beaded eyes.

"Oh heavens no! That particular jutsu was known only to the Yondaime and it was a secret he took to his grave. No the jutsu I used is called the Shunshin no jutsu, it is a D rank jutsu that allows the user to travel a set distance almost instantly. It's kind of like, superfast mode for ninja, allowing them to move at great speeds to appear to just disappear, using the elements or a smoke bomb to mask their escape or attack. All you need is a mental image of where you want to go and good chakra control and boom! Unlike the Hiraishin, the Shunshin has a limit to where it can go. For example, it can't get you from Konoha to, let's say Sunagakure." Apollo explained, but from Naruto's titled head and the ever present question mark above his head, he knew he didn't understand.

"Why can't it? If you're moving superfast, then why does the distance matter? Why not do what Yondaime did and leave shiki for the Shunshin where you wanna go?" Naruto asked. Honestly, it wasn't a bad idea, but there were many flaws to that way of thinking.

"Well first and foremost, that would require a lot of chakra to pull off. Not only that, but not everyone can even perform fuuinjutsu. Hmmmm, ya know what, why not? Yeah, why can't we use Shunshin in that way? I bet it was the stepping stone for the Hiraishin in the first place, I mean the two are similar, the Hiraishin is juts a much better version... Yeah... YEAH!" Apollo said, pulling out a scroll and getting to work writing the idea down and thinking of all the fuuin arrays he'd have to make to actually make it work.

"Uh HEY what about my training!?" Naruto yelled, pissed his otuosan seemingly forgot about him. Looking over his shoulder with a dry look, Apollo tossed him a scroll, some ink and a brush.

"Get started practicing your brush strokes. Even a small mistake can cause disaster to a fuuinjutsu user. One mis-written fuuin array can cause a otherwise safe fuuin to literally blow up in your face." Apollo said, getting back to work.

"Now what should I call this? The Suupaa Shunshin (Super Body Flicker)? Nah that's lame... I've got it! The Shunshin Underground Network, genius! Since underground is in the name, I'll have to start burying shiki underground, having my clansmen do the same where ever they're located. Hmmm, now how will I go about getting this network established in Konoha? I'm not teaching all active shinobi/kunoichi fuuinjutsu to make the shiki themselves... Maybe..." Apollo thought out loud, pondering his next big fuuin project...

**End flashback...**

While the team listened to Naruto's story, they had traversed Hi no Kuni's thick, luscious forests and made their way to Kiba no Kuni's surrounding mountains and traveled by the river towards their destination, Fang Mountains; where the Daimyou Compound resides.

"Wow Naruto kun, to think you were so imaginative even at such a tender age. My imotou was busy begging kaasan to give him his own familiar at that age, until she finally caved." Hana says with a small giggle, remembering the day Kiba and Akamaru became partners. Naruto couldn't help but blush and rub the back of his head at the compliment.

"Gee thanks Hana senpai, I mean it was more the fantasy of a young boy to teleport around Konoha and cause trouble, but I'm glad otuosan ran with it. Anyway, I think it's best if I leave a shiki in Kiba no Kuni, just in case we have to return here." Naruto says. Looking up at the sky, Hana sees the sun beginning to set for the night,

"That sounds like a decent plan, besides I doubt the Daimyou would like having shinobi appear in his office out of nowhere. You can place it here and Fuu chan and I will set up camp for the night. Angel chan, you have first watch." Hana instructs, getting mock salutes from the three Genin. Naruto unseals an orange furred scroll and slams it on the ground, before channeling chakra through it. Shiki and fuuin arrays begin to pour from the scroll and bury themselves underground as Naruto patiently waits for the fuuin process to be done. Meanwhile, Angel unseals an orange Popsicle and proceeds to suck on it feverishly, putting the entire thing in her mouth before pulling it out; sucking on it the entire time. Such actions causes a bit of blood to leak from Naruto's nose.

"Do you honestly have to eat it like that?" Naruto asks, **"Why are you asking that? You should be encouraging... Wait a second... She has a tongue ring!" **the Kyuubi roars, noticing the shiny metal sticking out from her tongue every time she takes an extra long lick.

"Does it bother you Naru kun hm? Thinking perverted thoughts I see, such a bad boy. But yes I do have to eat it like this. No matter how you go about it, you cn't eat a Popsicle in a non dirty way; believe me I've tried. So I just go with eat it quickly!" Angel says, sticking her tongue out for Naruto to see the yellow and white swirled ball on her tongue. Just seeing that ball made blood leak from Naruto's nose, _"The things she could do with that tongue..."_

Shaking his head of such thoughts, Naruto gives the fuuin his undivided attention. The Kyuubi stays in his scroll form, until he picks up a scent deep in the mountains, **"Lizards?... Hmm I wonder..." **letting his curiosity get the better of him, the Kyuubi shrinks to the size of a mushi before he races towards the mountains.

**"Don't wait up kit, I'm going hunting!" **the Kyuubi says via telepathy, Naruto just waves absently, finally finishing the SM hook up to Kiba no Kuni.

"That makes six countries accessible with the S.U.N." Naruto says with a grin; good thing his otuosan wasn't out for world domination, with the S.U.N he could go anywhere essentially.

**Back in Konoha...**

At the Hokage's office, it was back to work for the Sandaime, who was head deep in paperwork. _"Maybe letting Apollo kun and Naruto kun beat the shit out of the civilians wasn't my best idea." _most of the paperwork were hospital bills from the recent, Kyuubi Reenactment, along with grievances from many of the civilian council. If not for the injuries they all sustained, then they'd probably demand a meeting, not that that would have gone in their favor. After all, burning crosses outside someone's home, even if its miles away, is a hate crime and can be punishable by jail time. Though, the ass whooping they got was punishment enough; especially Shinko. His injuries were the worst by far, having literally every bone in your body broken is no laughing matter, even for a shinobi. Luckily for him, he would recover, but he wouldn't be at any meetings for a while.

After making a Kage Bunshin to reject all paperwork involving Apollo pay not only for countless hospital bills, but also for pain and suffering, the Sandaime, his self, looks over the letters he sent to the other nations concerning the Chunin Exams, on top of his on head of the Hokage Monument.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised really. Iwa, Kumo and Kiri all refused to send Genin to the Chunin Exams this year. This is definitely a problem, seeing as the Chunin Exams are a sign of peace and hospitality among the nations. Many will see their refusal as a sign of war and tension will only grow from such thoughts." the Sandaime sighs.

"May I make a suggestion?" Amira asks, having come to the monument for some private training. The forest behind the Monument was literally reduced to ash, but that wasn't something Fuu and Yamato couldn't solve with a little Mokuton later.

"Sure so long as I can make one of my on. That being you finding another training spot, because I'm sure Yamato won't be able to pass regrowing a forest as 'Mokuton training' to Fuu forever." the Sandaime says with a sweatdrop, honestly didn't she know the meaning of restraint?

"I guess you have a point. Anyway, why not host the Chunin Exams somewhere natural to all Shinobi Nations? That way, not even that old midget Onoki could bitch." Amira asks, pulling out a stick of gum to chew; candy! The Sandaime thought about her suggestion for a while,

"Hmmm you know that might just work! I have the perfect place in mind too, Tetsu no Kuni." The Sandaime says, preparing to make a Kage Bunshin to rely the message to the one in his office, but is stopped by Amira.

"HELL NO! That place is WAY too cold, Phoenix and cold don't mix well! I want to see my musuko kick ass, not freeze my ass off! I have a better place in mind, Benisu Shima (Crimson State Islands)!" Amira cheers. Having been to said island with Apollo, she knew it was the perfect place to host the Chunin Exams.

"Benisu Shima is made up of about fourteen islands that make up the entire country (Don't know if this is accurate, but just go along with me here; sounds awesome no?) it's certainly big enough to host a Chunin Exams. And they even have an arena we can use, yes, yes this could definitely work! KAge Bunshin no jutsu!" the Sandaime says, summoning forth a legion of twelve Kage Bunshin.

"Each of you are tasked with notifying the other nations that wish to participate of the changes in location. Only one of you will contact Benisu Shima and ask if they will be willing to host the Chunin Exams. We have a month to prepare for this and I suspect it should take two weeks to contact everyone and get word back from Benisu Shima. Amira chan, I'd like for you to ask Apollo kun to head to Benisu Shima as soon as possible, through normal means, to be our envoy. Also, I'd like to hear your ideas on what the Exams will be able this year." the Sandaime instructs. All the Kage Bunshin salute before they shunshin to do their tasks.

"Well, I have been thinking about it, I guess brainstorming ideas couldn't hurt. Your office, around noon everyday?" Amira asks. The Chunin Exams promised to be quite the event this year...

* * *

Shorter than my previous chapters, but I'm back to being a College student and one of my classes will have me write 16 pages! I just wanted to get this to the masses as soon as I can. Well, what do you think of my Chunin Exam set up? I'm tempted to just skip this mission and go straight to the Chunin Exam, but the next chapter is important in setting up a few romances between our favorite blonde hero! Next chapter will showcase Fuu and Naruto's new found abilities!


	32. Chapter 32

LS67: Even though I should be studying, I figured I could try to at least get this updated by the weekend! Instead of commentary this chapter, I've decided to make a reference list to the seven types of chakra that will be shown starting either in this or later chapters. I figure, 32 chapters is enough time to start showcasing just what these chakras can really do! On a side note: I KNEW IT! FUCKING KNEW IT! Tobi is Obito, I knew it! I knew it man I just knew it. I mean the hair style, the emphasis on the right eye, the time we saw the scarring on his right side; just fucking knew it! So without further ado.

Root: Survival, fear. Drastically increases both vitality and jutsus, but clouds the user's mind with fear, rage or other negative emotions. Normally used during life or death situations as a last resort, though can be accessed through extreme emotions such as rage, fear, etc. Chakra color: Red

Sacral: Desire, attraction. Can repel or attract both people and chakra based attacks such as ninjutsu, taijutsu (if chakra is used) and genjutsu. Using high amounts can drive those of the opposite sex wild, if they have the same frequency as the user (basically, if someone is even a little attracted to you, it'll make them go mad with lust. You're welcome hehehe.) Chakra color: Orange (also known as sexual energy)

Solar Plexus: Will, ego. Can greatly increase the user's physical traits such as strength, speed, etc. If the user is of good heart, the chakra will become stronger through will power. If they are of evil heart, the chakra will become stronger through ego, but if ego is bruised the power is halved. Chakra color: Yellow

Heart: Love, connection. Can heal physical, emotional and mental wounds depending on how close you are to the victim. Obsessions leads to blocks in this chakra and can stunt its healing abilities. Can also allow the user to tap into the minds and hearts of others. Chakra color: Green

Throat: Expression, communication. Allows user to use jutsus, the most commonly used of the seven chakras. Jutsus that use this chakra are said to be of the strongest caliber, but it allows the foe to know what is coming. Chakra color: Sky blue

Brow: Intuition, wisdom. Allows the user to use fuuinjutsu, also gives the user psychic abilities such as mind reading, premonitions, and the ability to see spiritual beings aka ghosts, spirits, etc. Chakra color: Indigo

Crown: Transcendence, the seat of the soul. Allows the user to separate either a part of or their entire soul from their bodies and gives access to the spiritual planes. Chakra color: Purple

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

It is nighttime in Konohagakure and the crescent moon illuminates the blank, dark skies above. Many villagers were out and about, either eating at one of the many restaurants or simplying enjoying the night breeze. Shinobi use the night to blend in and move unseen by the untrained civilians, all but one Kunoichi.

"Now where could that pesky hebi chan be?" Amira asks with a huff. She had been to her apartment, the Dango shop, pretty much everywhere Anko would hang out and she couldn't find a single trace of her. Amira glides on the rooftops of New Konoha, getting scowls from the civilians below, but ignoring them easily; after all it wasn't like they could harm her or anything. Just a bunch of weak minded people doing the only thing they could do to show their hatred of her; make faces, what were they children? _"Well compared to me, they might as well be."_

While searching for Anko, Amira couldn't believe her so called best friend agreed to deflower her Naru chan, clan tradition or not! She could have at the very least told her, I mean sure, Amira would have probably slapped her with a Katon: Hooka Binta (Fire release: Arson Bitch Slap), but that was better than what she had planned now. Oh ho when she got her hands on that hussy. Picking up the feint scent of hebi coming from the West side gates, Amira vanishes in a flaming spiral and reappears just as Anko entered the village.

Anko was beyond pissed! Not only did she miss Naruto's birthday party, but she had to run all the from Taki! Not to mention her S.U.N. scroll was stolen, when she got her hands on that little bitch...

"Well well well, if it isn't my best friend, who tried to fuck my musuko behind my back." Amira says, the apparition of a blazing Phoenix roaring from her hair menacingly. Anko had enough sense to gulp, sweating bullets from not only the heat, but the sheer terror on Amira's face. Those gleaming violet eyes, her bared fangs in a scowl and her blazing Phoenix shaped hair; she didn't even know hair could do that!

"Hehehe there's really a good and funny explanation for all this Amira chan. Just hear me out, please?" Anko asks, knowing better than to piss off a kaasan, even an adoptive kaasan concerning her musuko. Wanting to hear what she had to say, Amira calms down, her eyes revert back to pink, but keeps the blazing Phoenix hair.

"You have five minutes." Amira says.

"Well after the Kyuubi reenactment..." Anko recalls, telling her side of the story...

**Flashback, yesterday...**

After watching Apollo and Naruto leave the area, Anko walked from behind a tree, a solemn look on her face. With a sigh, she pulled out her S.U.N scroll and wrote accept in her blood.

"Amira chan is going to kill me for this, but I guess you can't help who you're hot for." Anko said to herself, before she picked up the scent of one, Alexandros Fuu.

"So you're the one Apollo dono tasked with taking Naruto kun's virginity. Even though you know it will put a strain on your relationship with Amira dono, you're willing to risk that?" Fuu asked, appearig via mizu shunshin.

"Well when you say it like that it makes me feel like I'm stabbing her in the back. I'm woman enough to at the very least tell her before I do so. I mean if Kit kun wants me and I'm sure he does, and I want him then there's not much she can really do. Kit kun is thirteen now, according to Konoha laws he is officially an adult, a grown man, well a young man anyway." Anko said, rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish grin; that didn't make what she had to do any easier.

"You're right... I guess... I don't know, I wanted to be the one, but clan laws and all. Anyway I want to help you." Fuu said with a gentle smile. Anko gave the girl a critical look, not buying her words for second.

"So the girl that wants Kit kun is trying to help the woman who is about to have sex with him? Do I look like a Genin, because last I checked I haven't been one since twelve." Anko said, giving Fuu her patented hebi glare. To her credit, Fuu didn't even flinch, though a little sweat was evident on her brow.

"I meant no harm Anko sensei, it's just that... Well Naruto kun means a lot to me. Being a Jinchuriki like myself, I see him as a kindred spirit and want the best for him. You're Konoha's number one Seductress, if anyone could make this a day to remember it's you. Besides, I only wished to pass an idea to you, it's up to you to take it or not." Fuu said, her hands in a defensive gesture. Anko couldn't help the inflated head she got when Fuu praised her Seductress skills; after all it wasn't a easy trade to master.

"Alright mushi chan, I'll humor you what's this idea you have?" Anko asked with a cocky grin.

"Well, why don't you wrap yourself up as a gift from you to Naruto kun? The best gift you could give him is yourself after all, right?" Fuu asked. Anko was taken aback by the idea, it was simply put, genius!

"Ya know, that's not a bad idea! I'm ashamed I didn't think of it first, hmmm I'll need someone to deliver me though, you wouldn't know anyone would you?" Anko hinted.

"I'll personally see to it that you're at the right place at the right time." Fuu said. With that taken care of, Anko unsealed a wooden human sized coffin, before henging it into a giant present with a orange bow and climbing inside.

**Flashback ends...**

"The next thing I knew, I was in Takigakure! I don't even know how she was able to drop me off there, but when I tried to use the S.U.N the freaking mushi from Taki swarmed my scroll and went underground with it!" Anko growls, even more pissed than before having to tell someone a Genin managed to trick her so effectively. All the rage left Amira's face by the end of the tale, as she fell on the ground in side splitting laughter.

"PFFFFFT BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHHAHAHAHAHA I HAHAHA I'M GONNA PEE MY PANTS HAHAHAHA! Ah man, Fuu chanyou prankster! Not only did she get rid of her competition, but she even managed to take Naru chan's virginity too!" Amira laughs, enjoying the irony of it all too much to be mad. Anko's face burned red, but from embarrassment or fury wasn't clear.

"WHAT?! She took it, that bitch!" Anko roars, multiple giant tick marks bulging from her brow.

**"That cunning little worm! She took our prize away!" **the inner Seductress roars, beyond pissed she didn't get to indulge in essentially popping Naruto's cherry. Amira calms down before patting Anko on the back with enough force to send her face first into the ground.

"Ah don't be mad Anko chan, at least you avoided having to see one of my Jigoku (Hell) up close in personal. The fact that you were going to tell me makes me happy! I don't like the idea of you dating my Naru chan, but that baka otto (husband) of mine has plans for you. Plans I can't necessarily get in the way of. I will say this though, if you hurt my Naru chan, I won't leave a single trace of you behind. I'll reduce your body to ash and then keep your soul to use as my personal fuuinjutsu punching bag." Amira says sweetly, the ever blazing Phoenix hair roaring behind her. Having been on missions with Amira and witnessing her do exactly what she said, Anko nods her head fervently.

"Good, you were one of the first people to accept me in this village, I'd hate to lose you Anko chan. Now how's about we go to my clan grounds and chat over some tea? Rose chan recently got some Jasmine tea imported from Chamise in Cha no Kuni (Tea Country)." Amira offers cheerily. Anko smiles at how easily Amira forgives her for seemingly wanting to fuck her musuko.

"Whatever you say Amira chan, whatever you say." Anko says with a big grin. For a second, Amira sees Naruto in Anko and can't help but sigh with a smile. _"Who am I kidding? Those two were made for each other."_

**In Kiba no Kuni...**

With the camp set up and the fish Fuu caught over the fire pit, Team Hana enjoys the peace the night brings. Suddenly, a chill races down Fuu's spine, causing her entire body to tremble.

"Are you cold Fuu chan?" Hana asks, seeing the girl tremble. By her side were her trusted ninken, fighting over a huge piece of steak; much to her amusement.

"It's mine!" Each of them growled, tugging on separate corners of the steak, before they finally ripped it into three pieces and quickly devoured it.

"I'm alright, something tells me my return to Konoha will not be pleasant." Fuu says with a sigh; in retrospect, it was totally worth it!

"Well duh, you are a Jinchuriki." Naruto says offhandedly; it was common knowledge.

"That's not it baka!... Sigh... Remember how Anko sensei wasn't at your birthday party?" Fuu asks, getting a sad nod from Naruto and Angel's interest as well. Hana wished she could have gone, she heard it was a blast! She had clan duties she was obligated to do at the time, but that didn't stop her from getting him a little something.

"Well... It was kinda of my fault she didn't come. See, I kinda shipped her off to Taki and stole her S.U.N scroll so she couldn't just shunshin home." Fuu says sheepishly. Naruto didn't know whether to laugh or be pissed; maybe both?

"That reminds me, happy belated birthday Naruto kun." Hana says cheerfully, handing Naruto a whistle with the same flower mark as the one on Hana's right arm. Naruto was touched by the gesture, especially since he didn't know that much about her. She seemed rather nice and a bit more laid back than Kiba was; not to mention she was smoking hot! _"Wow what is with me lately? Has having sex made me into a pervert?... Is that a bad thing?"_

"Wow thanks Hana senpai! Kiba sure is lucky to have an oneechan like you." Naruto flirts, getting a giggle from Hana, which puts a goofy grin on his face. A grin that is wiped off his face once he feels the oppressive aura radiating off of Angel, as well as hearing the roar of a jungle cat. _"How in the hell can Kunoichi do that?!"_

"Don't mention it Naruto kun, we are all Konoha shinobi/kunoichi no matter what clan or race we are. You can think of that whistle as an alliance with myself, for it is a specialized whistle than only my ninken and I can hear. Whenever you need me, just give me a whistle." Hana explains with a wink, that puts a mild blush on Naruto's face. When the Hokage suggested that she pick a team to embark on this mission with, Naruto was the first person she selected. It was mostly out of curiosity sprung from their first encounter; she wanted to see how he handled his self on the battle field. The reports were one thing, but seeing was believing, besides she had to see if that primal sense she got from him was real or not.

Once the fish were thoroughly cooked, the team enjoy a nice meal in comforting silence; one of many perks of being shinobi/kunoichi. The calm before the storm, enjoying a nice almost camp like experience with your fellow villagers outside in the crisp elements of nature on an early October night. It was at the moment, the Kyuubi returned to his spot as one of Naruto's scrolls.

_"Yo Kurama kun, where ya been man? I know it didn't take you that long to find some fresh game, hell I saw a couple of deer run by not too long ago." _Naruto asks via their mind link.

**"Oh I found much bigger game, a lot more dangerous..."** Kyuubi warns, retelling Naruto what he say in the mountains...

**Flashback, a couple of hours ago...**

The Kyuubi went unseen by the group of Draconian Troopers up in the mountains. He knew their stench anywhere after their attack on the Alexandros and his Jinchuriki.

**"Now what are you ugly lot up to?" **the Kyuubi asked his self as he continued to spy on the group of eight troopers.

"You all know the plan, we are only here to kill the three Alexandros children. Athens sama made it clear that no one else is to die, we must neutralize them before the traitor can bestow even more Shinseina knowledge onto the mortals." the lead trooper instructs.

"Right leader sama, to think the Konton no Ryuu (Dragon of Chaos), held as the king of dragons, would fall so low. Bestowing any knowledge of the Tenrai plane is strictly forbidden!" one of the troopers roared furiously.

"That is why Athens sama gave us this! The very seal used on the first tenshi, who bestowed the mortals with the art of using chakra, the Keiji no fuuin (Seal of Revelation). With this, even lower tenshi like us can defeat the Konton no Ryuu." the lead trooper said with a crazed look on his face. In his hands was a small black orb, with pure white kanji orbiting around it. The Kyuubi didn't need to hear anymore. Racing over to them, he transformed into his horse sized form and devoured the strange fuuin before he shunshinned back to Naruto...

**Flashback ends...**

**"I say we have about two minutes before they come here... Ugh man that fuuin is really fucking with my gut." **the Kyuubi groans, not recognizing the strange chakra as anything it ever experienced before. Naruto was on alert, knowing the enemy of his clan was on their way.

"Heads up gals, looks like we'll be having company soon." Naruto says, catching the scent of lizards closing in fast. As if on cue, the troopers surround Team Hana, only this time they weren't in their true forms. Each had an average looking human face, with the basic shinobi attire. The only thing abnormal about them was their scent o lizard and the Hitai-ate around their heads, which had seven circles in a vertical pattern.

"This scent... It's the same as the ones from the failed invasion, but I've never seen those Hitai-ate before." Hana analyzes, swiftly rising to her feet along with her ninken. She was surprised Naruto knew they were coming even before she did and looking over at him, she could practically feel the chakra radiate off of him.

"These are shinobi from Seikitaigakure, they must be after members of the Alexandros clan." Angel explains, knowing all too well about Apollo's cover story as did Fuu and Naruto. Accepting the answer, Team Hana prepares for battle, but before they can even begin their series of handseals, the troopers summon their bows and fire beams of light too fast for them to even kawarimi. His will to protect his team, activates the mark of his right wrist as rays of Solar Plexus chakra pours from and projects a cross that shields all of them from the assault.

"Impossible, that's the Kago no Koosen (Rays of Divine Protection)! You mean this child can use tenrai jutsus?!" the lead trooper asks in utter shock! Even Naruto was surprised by the development.

"Don't ask because I'm just as confused as you are." Naruto says, stopping the bombardment of questions he knew the ladies would have, which were only stacking up once his right hand was enveloped in even more Solar Plexus chakra.

_"Ye who has been graced by the hand of Kami and who has the will of light, use this power in the name of Kami to protect those precious to you. Call forth the power of the Kami no Ishi (Will of God)!" _a voice echoes in Naruto's mind, before an image flashes in his mind; showing him exactly what to do.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here, but if this does what I think it does, I'm not complaining. Kami no Ishi!" Naruto roars, thrusting his right hand forward, an enormous yellow, glowing silhouette of his hand projects out and catches four of the troopers by surprise, completely destroying them down to their souls. The Solar Plexus chakra fades from Naruto's hand and the mark on his wrist dims, rendering it useless for the moment. Hana couldn't believe her eyes, she didn't know what to make of the strange power Naruto displayed before her very eyes, but she soon snapped out of it.

"Alright team, their numbers have been halved, Naruto and Fuu you two take two of them while Angel and I handle the leader and his crony." Hana instructs, getting nods as Fuu and Naruto shunshin away as two of the troopers give chase.

"I want them both dead, especially the blonde child!" the leader demands, having witnessed two tenrai jutsus being performed by a mere mortal. What was worse, even he hadn't achieved such tenrai jutsus!

**With Naruto and** **Fuu...**

Once the two appear a good enough distance away, they each assume odd hand seals. Fuu lets the tips of her thumbs and index fingers touch, concentrating on her root chakra as bloody red chakra begins to coat her body, unlike her Bijuu chakra, this chakra wasn't wild or bubbly, but calm and raging. It twirls around her like a drill. Naruto puts his hands above his stomach, just below his solar plexus, letting his fingers join at the tops, all pointing away from him and crosses the thumbs, but nothing happens.

"Damn that last jutsu must have completely drained me of Solar Plexus chakra, I won't be able to use the lower chakras until I get some rest." Naruto says, cursing his luck. He could always use Kurama's yokai, but he didn't want to rely on it; he'd just have to stick with fuuinjutsu. Before they could even begin hand seals, the two troopers catch up to them, releasing the henge from their backs, revealing their wings. One trooper pulls out a blazing sword of fire.

"You picked the wrong bitch to fuck with! Takigakure-Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba (Waterfall style: Watercutting sword)!" Fuu roars, using her root chakra to further enhance her jutsu, only instead of a sword of water, a blade made of spiraling winds forms in her hand.

_"Correction: Fuu Ryuu: Kaze kattingu-gatana (Fuu style: Windcutting Sword), remember due to the Saiken o Gizoo Suru, some of Naruto kun's jutsus are now yours, but that also means you lost some of your jutsu in the process. Not only that, but some of his fuuton chakra was passed onto you as well. So it seems you lost the Mizukiri no Yaiba and now have the Kaze Kattingu-gatana." _Noel explains, knowing the inner workings of the Saiken o Gizoo Suru, since all Old Gen (Older Generation) Alexandros members were familiar with it.

"I can't use this against that!" Fuu yells, but the swordsmen trooper doesn't give her time to dispel the jutsu as he glides over to her with his sword at the ready. Channeling the root chakra into the blade turns the white winds into a blazing red as the two clash for dominance! The winds strength the swordsmen trooper's blade as he overpowers Fuu and slashes her arm, before shoulder/wing tapping her, sending her flying.

The other trooper summons his bow and unleashes a bolt of light at Naruto, who finishes his series of hand seals,

_"Kaze Shuriken!" _Naruto chants mentally, forming a shuriken, but instead of wind, splashing, whirling waves of water, the size of a golf ball, is formed in his hand. Not having time to think about it, he hurls the now Uzumaki shuriken at the bolt, which easily tears through the weak jutsu and races towards Naruto. Thinking quickly, he pulls out his crystal orb and focuses high levels of chakra into it as it absorbs the bolt of light, but the recoil leaves him open for the trooper to fly in a dropkick him in the chest, sending him where Fuu landed.

"This is just perfect! I have no idea which jutsu I gave you and you gave me!" Naruto roars. The two troopers combine an arc of flames and a bolt of light into a blazing bolt of fire that soars towards them.

"Please work, Doton: Rokkusherutaa (Earth Release: Rock Shelter)!" Fuu roars, slamming her hands on the ground and combining Nanabi's doton chakra with the earth below. From the ground, four kabutomushi shaped boulders surround her and Naruto in a protective wall. The kabutomushi walls hold strong against the collaboration jutsu, but falls once the blazing bolt is put out by the dirt of the walls.

"Well that's new." Fuu says, never being able to make such a defense before, normally a dome of earth would surround her and the people close to her.

**"Say hello to the Doton: Nanabi Aasushiirudo (Earth Release: Seven tailed Earth Shield), thanks to the Saiken o Gizoo Suru, our bond has become even more of a symbiotic relationship than before. I'll allow Noel to explain further." **the Nanabi says, giving the floor to Noel. The two trooper break off into solo, going after either Naruto or Fuu. The swordsmen unleashes a diagonal slash, that Fuu ducks under and performs an uppercut, that the swordsmen evades by flying high in to the sky.

_"The Saiken o Gizoo Suru is different for everyone. In Naruto's case, it enhances his fuuton affinity and allows him to summon the Kyuubi. In your case, you gain easier access to the Nanabi's doton affinity and all your jutsu take his form, plus you can summon him just like Naruto can; although, that will require training. I wouldn't advise trying to summon him right now." _Noel explains, just as Fuu dodges a swipe at the legs and counters with a flying snap kick to the swordsmen's side. The blow doesn't send him flying, but it does give her space to think.

_"Alright so suiton justus are a no go since I don't know whether it'll be fuuton or suiton. That leaves me with doton, Nanabi I'm counting on you!" _Fuu says mentally, **"You can count on me!"**

Meanwhile, Naruto was in the defensive, evading swipes and wing strikes from the other trooper, jumping, twirling and even using the trees to avoid injury. His battle was taken into the surrounding woodlands, neutralizing the trooper's flight ability and rendering him land based. Once the flight was taken care of, Naruto Juuryoku (Gravity) fuuin tags around his fists and launches his self from the trees above down on the trooper.

_"Juuryoku Henmaa (Gravity Hammer)!" _Naruto roars mentally, slamming both fists onto the trooper's throat, the juuryoku fuuin seep from the tags and onto his neck as they intensify the gravity around his neck and send him face first into the ground.

"Damn, I should have increased them by at least two." Naruto curses, seeing the trooper get up from his attack; maybe using level two wasn't enough. Before he can pull out more juuryoku fuuin, the trooper converts his wings into pure chakra and shapes them into long spears.

"Tenrai ryuu: Tenshi no Ikari (Divine style: Angel's Fury)!" the trooper roars, sending the spears of light raging towards Naruto, who swiftly pulls out a Hooin scroll and opens it in front of him, channeling chakra into it. The Tenshi no Ikari easily slices through the fuuin paper and stabs Naruto in the right arm, left thigh, left shoulder, left foot and right hand, before exploding in a burst of tenrai chakra, sending him flying deeper into the woods. Blood spews from his wounds as his mouth as even the Kyuubi has trouble healing the wounds.

Fuu is busy dueling with the swordsmen, using Doton: Kengan no Jutsu (Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique) to coat her hands in rocks in the shape of kabutomushi horns to clash with the swordsmen's blazing sword. The excess root chakra gives her a boost in both power and speed, allowing her to keep up with the superior kenjutsu user. Each time the swordsmen chipped away at her Kengan no justu, Fuu would just slam her hands into the ground to recover and jump back into the fray; blazing flames meeting cold hard rock as sparks and dirt flew everywhere.

_"Doton: Raijingukabutomushi no hashira (Earth Release: Rising Kabutomushi Pillars)!" _Fuu chants mentally, focusing doton and root chakra into her foot and stomping it on the ground, causing a tremor to rock the area. From the ground, kabutomushi horns shoot from the ground in an attempt to impale the swordsmen, who slashes as many as he can with his blazing sword before he is overwhelmed and forced to fly into the sky. To his shock, the kabutomushi horns expand and continue to follow him as he ducks and weaves through the many protruding horns. Once the onslaught ceases, the swordsmen searches for Fuu, but can't seem to find her anywhere. Suddenly, Fuu's kengan no jutsu pierces through his chest as root chakra begins to pour from the wound. Looking behind him, he sees Fuu with half her body sticking out of one of the pillars.

Mi (Snake)! Doton: Kengan Shikkoo no jutsu (Earth Release: Fist Rock Execution Technique)." Fuu whispers in his ear, molding the Kengan into multiple kabutomushi horns the impale the swordsmen from the inside out, causing root chakra to pool from his torso and mouth, just before he fades into nothing. With the threat neutralized, the protruding pillars recede back into the ground as Fuu takes a moment to rest.

"Phew, using even one of the seven chakras is draining on the system! I wonder how Naruto kun's doing?" Fuu ponders, too tired to provide back up at the moment. It felt like her chakra system had been dipped in lava and baked in the sun; obviously she needed to train more in their usage.

Meanwhile, Naruto lies against a tree, the blood starting to stop flowing from his almost healed wounds.

"Fuck this shit!" Naruto yells, having enough of this outsider manhandling him.

I (Boar), Inu (Dog), Tori (Bird), Saru (Monkey), Hitsuji (Ram)! "Kuchiyose no justu!" Naruto roars, wiping the blood from his chest onto his hand and slamming it on the ground, resulting in a plume of smoke to surround the area. The trooper was blinded by the smoke, even his sense of smell was dulled by it, until he smelled flames closing in on him.

"Katon: Dangan reijingu (Fire release: Raging bullet)!" Saikoo roars, unleashing a huge fireball at the trooper, who just flew into the air to evade, right into Naruto's hands.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind release: Great Breakthrough)!" Naruto roars, unleashing a stream of winds from behind the trooper, sending him crashing towards Saikoo, who's cheeks were bulged with katon chakra.

"Katon: Baasaakaa no bakudan (Fire release: Berserker Bomb)!" Saikoo roars, unleashing an enormous sphere of fire roaring towards the trooper, who couldn't dodge due to the wind from Naruto's Daitoppa.

"Collaboration jutsu: Baasaakaa Dai Abare!" Saikoo and Naruto roar together as the flames mix with the wind, engulfing the trooper in a sea of flames that reduce him to nothing.

"Ay yo Naruto Shoonen (boy) ya shoulda called me sooner ya foo!" Saikoo scolds, bopping Naruto on the head.

"Ay I can handle myself just fine Saikoo baka!" Naruto roars, holding his aching head with some tears stinging his eyes from the blow.

"Dat's Saikoo sama to ya shoonen!" Saikoo yells, giving Naruto a Saru call as the two glare at one another.

**Meanwhile, with Hana and Angel...**

"Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four legs technique)." Hana proclaims, enveloping her entire body in chakra and lowers herself down to all four of her limbs. Unlike others in her clan, Hana has enough proficient with the jutsu to choose whether or not to enlarge her canines and nails, skill she shows by not taking on a more animalistic appearance.

"Gatenga (Fang Rotating Fang)!" Hana roars, her and her ninken trio, rotate at ferocious velocities in a buzz saw like shape and rage towards the leader, who closes his wings around him to defend his self. The four buzz saws deliver beast like attacks on the leader's wings, gradually ripping them apart. Seeing the damage down to his wings, the leader opens his wings powerfully, tossing the four of them off of him. Hana and her ninken trio back pedal to gain some distance for another jutsu, but the leader beats them to it.

"Tenshi no megumi (Angel's Grace)." The leader chants, before channeling tenrai chakra into his mouth and discharging it into a thin beam of light that races towards Hana.

"Getsuuga!" Hana roars, her and her ninken trio spin at ferocious speeds in a drill like pattern that twirls around the beam, barely avoiding getting struck by it and roaring towards the leader, who waits until the last minute to put up one hand in defense.

"Kami no ai (God's Love)." the leader calls out, projecting a barrier of tenrai chakra that holds strong against the four drills. Realizing the attack isn't working, Hanas and her ninken trio stop spinning and back pedal just in time,

"Ten no ishi (Will of the Heavens)." the leader calls out, pointing to Hana. Not even a second later, the ground beneath her lights up as she dodges just in time to avoid being consumed in a geyser of tenrai chakra. Deciding staying stationery was a bad idea, Hana and her ninken run around in a zig zagging fashion to throw off the leader, who just continues to unleash geysers of tenrai chakra from the ground. As if reading her mind, the ninken trio break up into three solo packs, each coming at the leader from different sides. Two of the ninken perform the Getsuuga from both sides of the leader, who flies into the air to evade, only for the two drills to soar into the air after him. Using the Kami no ai, the leader projects a shield, that the two drilling ninken strike before coming to a stop.

To the leader's surprise, Hana and the other ninken reveal that they were essentially riding the drilling brothers and with his shields down, the other brother performs the Gatenga, while Hana expands her nails, that race towards the leader. Thinking quickly, the leader uses his wings to defend his self, the single buzz saw cutting his wings up, but not enough to rip them off as he opens them to fling the ninken off him, but in doing so leaves his self wide open.

"Chooju no Tsume (Claws of Longevity)!" Hana roars, using her chakra to extend her nails to insane lengths, easily piercing the leader, but for some reason she's not able to completely pierce through him; feeling her nails stop against hard scales?

_"Is it some kind of kekkei genkai, or maybe a clan jutsu much like my own? Is that why they reek of lizard?" _Hana ponders, landing gracefully back on the ground along with her ninken.

"I've had enough of you mortal! Gurandofinaare (Grand Finale)!" the leader roars, his entire body is consumed in tenrai chakra, producing a silhouette of his true lizard like form made of chakra as he skydives down at Hana, who won't go down so easily.

"Tengoku toripurufangu (Heaven Quadruple Fang)!" Hana roars, chakra erupting from her and her ninken as all of them perform Tsuuga (Passing Fang), before combining to form one enormous drill that rockets towards the skydiving leader, using their chakra to literally rocket them into the sky. The force behind their jutsu tears even the clouds to shreds as they make impact with the glowing leader in a display of dazzling chakra! The leader tries to out power them, but their combined jutsu outpowers him and tears him to shreds from the torso down, leaving the head, but only briefly before it too is reduced to shreds. With their foe vanquished, the four members of the Inuzuka clan stop spinning and land on the ground, this time with signs of tiring evident.

"Looks like I need to get out more, I used to be able to use that jutsu at least four times a day." Hana says with a sigh, before she sniffs around for her team's scents. Judging from the lack of two lizard scents, she knew Naruto and Fuu had killed their enemies. Speaking of Naruto, the chakra and jutsus he used were... Well breathing taking. The power behind them, that primal look in his eyes when he used them; if not for the threat at hand, she honestly could say it would have turned her on a bit.

_"What the hell are you thinking Hana? He's the same age as Kiba for Kami's sake!" _Hana tells her self, shaking her head to try to get rid of the perverse thoughts circulating through her mind.

**"Who cares, girl you saw that power! Ooooh he can take me Inu style any day of the week! How many makes our age can do what he just did? How many males our age can emit such a primal scent?" **the inner hound inside her asks. Hana could only blush, even from this distance she could smell Naruto's primal scent and it had to be one of the strongest scents she ever smelled; hell even some of the Inuzuka men couldn't match his level.

"Are you done Hana senpai?" Angel asks, having finished her enemy rather quickly. All she did was use a genjutsu called Fantomu no gazoo (Phantom's Image) to create the illusion that he hit her, when in reality, he was hitting thin air. Once he was caught in her illusion, it was child's play to simply cut off his head with a fuma shuriken. Slightly embarrassed of being caught, Hana put on her poker face.

"Ahem yes, alright once Naruto kun and Fuu chan arrive, we'll set out for Fang Mountain first thing in the morning, from there the Daimyou's compund is but a stone's throw away. No need to take shifts, my ninken and I can keep our senses sharp even in sleep, so if another enemy comes we'll be ready for them." Hana instructs, Angel just yawns and stretches her body before she goes to her tent to rest. Once Naruto and Fuu arrive, Hana tells them the plan and both are ready to call it a night as team Hana rests for the night.

**Back in** **Konoha...**

The Sandaime yawns, using a candle to light his dark office. With the Chunin Exams drawing near, he founds his self doing even more work than he was accustomed too, but it was all worth it. True, he could of had a Kage Bunshin do this, but he wanted to do this personally. He had gotten word back from Apollo saying that Benisu Shima had agreed to host the Chunin Exams this year and couldn't be happier! When he asked the man how he got their so fast, he simply said he ran, because the boat was talking too long; that sounds like something he'd do too. Now all that was left was to inform all the other nations of the change in location and see what happened next, needless to say, this Chunin Exams would be like none the shinobi world, maybe even the universe, had ever seen!

**The next day...**

Once the sun rose above the mountains of Kiba no Kuni, team Hana were up and about, racing across the fields to reach the Daimyou's compound by noon. While scenery was great, each one, except Fuu, had reasons to return to Konoha. Hana had to watch over her veterinary, Naruto couldn't wait to start training in not only fuuinjutsu using his crystal orb, something brought to his attention after last night's attack, and finding out what jutsus he had and lost due to the Seikan o Gizoo Suru. Fuu also wanted to see what jutsu she received from the energetic blonde; though she really hoped it was the Kage Bunshin. Even though she's seen him and others do it repeatedly, she never could get it down just right and no one was willing to teach her. Something about not knowing enough about the Nanabi's yokai and her own chakra sync, which could cause a disturbance during the jutsu activation stage.

_"Alright calm down Angel chan, just because she got him first doesn't mean she'll be his last. There's nothing in the Alexandros clan laws that forbids me from being with him. Poor Hina chan, there's no way her otousan would allow her to date the village pariah. Oh well, I need to be planning my own special night with Naru kun. It has to be flashy, with plenty of lights and winds. I wonder where we'll be going for the Chunin Exams in three weeks." _Angel ponders, mind going a mile a minute; why do woman have such strong affinities to the brow chakra? I mean they can think sevent different thoughts in a single thought; if that even makes sense!

Team Hana finally arrive at the Daimyou's compound, it is located at the base of the river which runs through the country, armed guards are stationed around it. Behind the four story eastern style compound, with the top floor being a single room in a pyramid fashion, is Kiba no Yama (Fang Mountain). Two huge mountains that jut up from the landscape in the distance, with two waterfalls running down each of the mountains.

The guards, rounin from chunin to jounin, watch the team like hawks, getting the respect of the fresh genin. Hana calmly walks through the compound to the Daimyou's office.

_"Typical non shinobi village. There are way too many windows in this compound, any Chunin could easily break in and out of this place with minimum levels of detection." _Hana analyzes, she was raised during the aftermath of the Third Shinobi War. Her mind was programmed to analyze every possible escape route, every possible weakness in foreign countries; it wasn't something one just turns off.

Entering the Daimyou's office, the team are greeted by a tan skinned man, with brown bushy brows and a pointy beard, dressed in pointy hat uniform of all Daimyou.

"Ah you must be the team from Konohagakure, I must say I didn't expect you all to be so young." the Kiba Daimyou says with a light chuckle. He holds his right hand up in a sign of not wanting to offend the young shinobi/kunoichi.

"I can assure you Daimyou sama, my team was more than enough for such a mission; we have package right here." Hana says professionally, pulling out said envelope from between her bust, much to joy of all males in attendance, "_I wonder if all kunoichi have some kind of Kioku (Storage) fuuin in between their breasts. I guess I'll just have to look for it next time." _a perverse smile and mild blush smear Naruto's face at the thought of 'exploring' a few kunoichi to find out.

_"I wonder what's in the envelope." _Angel says to Naruto via linking sacral chakras. Due to the rated Mature thoughts going on in the blonde teen's head, she was able to easily sync her sacral chakra with his and form a telepathic link.

_"From what I can remember about Kiba and Tsume no kuni, the two nations are on the brink of war, so perhaps it's some kind of information vital to avoid war." _Naruto replies, always the optimist of any group he's in.

_"Or it could be a declaration of war. After all, you said it yourself, they're not that far away from all out war."_ Angel says. Before anymore can be said, the Daimyou opens the envelope to reveal... Hastily written faux edition to Icha Icha titled: Tsumeshōgi no u~eikuappu denwa suru (Tsume's Wake up Call). Team Hana face faulted, half expecting war to break out any minute.

_"Either this is the Tsume's Daimyou's way of declaring war or there was a slip up in our mailing room; Konoha is going to get such a backlash from this." _Hana panics, eyes swirling from the thought of how badly the failed this mission because of one lazy civilian; after all they were in charge of mailing. The Kiba Daimyou eyes blaze with flames, cuasing many of the genin to gulp; had they failed their first mission?

"Hahahahaha ah a fellow fan of Icha Icha! It's simply brilliant, I had no idea the Tsume Daimyou was such a man of great taste. I have to invite him to the Compound to talk over Icha Icha. Oh and the Peace Treaty of course, thank you shinobi/kunoichi for your wonderful services. You team of youngster just prevented war." the Kiba Daimyou says, booming with laughter. He couldn't wait to read it, perhaps the author would even be willing to finish it?

Team Hana just sweatdrop,

"Uh yeah... We'll just... Be going now..." Hana says, but can tell the Daimyou is too engrossed in Icha Icha to hear her. Angel huffs, wishing she had read the faux manuscript to give her ideas for her own Icha Icha: Kinpatsu no kaminari (Blonde Lightning). It started a female lead, a strong kunoichi searching for a shinobi that can challenge her. She finds him, only to lose him to the Jeidobiitoru (Jade Beetle); at least for now.

Naruto sees the gleam in Angel's emerald eyes, the thin trail of blood leaking from her nose but for a second before she wipes it off. _"That Angel chan is a bigger perv than am I." _**"Yeah, but you love it! Think about all the things such a mind can do."**

With their jobs done, and the Daimyou signing their contract, team Hana use the S.U.N to disappear in a tunnel of winds, before reappearing where the campsite used to be. Knowing that to cover the distance between Konoha and Kiba no Kuni was a chakra drainer, even for him, Naruto focuses shots of Kyuubi's yokai throughout his system and prepares a series of hand seals.

"Due to the distance, Naru kun has to use hand seals in order to get the visualizes for the 'jump' or shunshin to work." Angel explains to Hana, sticking her tongue out at Fuu; she knew Naruto better than anyone.

_Ne(Rat), Tora (Tiger), I (Boar) Tori (Bird)! "Jikuukan Ninjutsu: Shunshin Underground Network transit: Konoha Mission Hall!" _Naruto chants, slamming his hand on the ground, bright yellow, orange, and red fuuin arrays rise from the ground and spiral around the group in a literal sun like pattern, before a burst of flames sends them soaring through space and time in an instant. Next thing Hana knows, they're back at mission hall, her hair a mess; along with her ninken.

"Ah I see team Hana is back, a mission complete I'm sure." the reception says, more than used to members of the Alexandros clan appearing in and out of her in their shunshin variants; the clan sure was creative. Hana shakily hands over their mission scroll, before turning to her subordinates.

"W-well done team, you can pick up your pay at the front desk. I'll handle the mission report, so you all can go home; maybe do some training. It's clear you need it, after all their's no such thing as the perfect shinobi/kunoichi. You're all dismissed for the day." Hana says, using her hands to comb her hair as straight as possible, before shunshinning to the Hokage's office; finding it strange how easy it seemed to be now.

"Well ladies, I have a crystal orb to gaze into, stay breezy." Naruto says, disappearing in a gust of wind. With the object of their affection gone, the remaining kunoichi glare at one another before leaving to do their own thing; needless to say, everyone had plans for the upcoming Chunin Exams...

* * *

Ah Chunin Exams, Chunin Exams. How I can't wait to write you, next chapter folks! Next chapter will start a brief three week training monologue, followed by the first part of the Chunin Exams :) oh god I'm super excited!


	33. Chapter 33

LS67: It's good to be back.

Anko: What happened LS kun? Didn't you miss me?

LS67: I did Anko chan, just got a lot going on. I won't go into detail all I'll say is College man...

Anko: College?

LS67: Sigh nevermind, I should have figured you wouldn't know... How to put it... It's like a 4 year Jounin Exam, except without the ass kicking, jutsus and such.

Anko: Oooooo damn, no wonder you were away, well at least you're back now!

LS67: I know right? Now then, on with the story!

* * *

Root: Survival, fear. Drastically increases both vitality and jutsus, but clouds the user's mind with fear, rage or other negative emotions. Normally used during life or death situations as a last resort, though can be accessed through extreme emotions such as rage, fear, etc. Chakra color: Red

Sacral: Desire, attraction. Can repel or attract both people and chakra based attacks such as ninjutsu, taijutsu (if chakra is used) and genjutsu. Using high amounts can drive those of the opposite sex wild, if they have the same frequency as the user (basically, if someone is even a little attracted to you, it'll make them go mad with lust. You're welcome hehehe.) Chakra color: Orange (also known as sexual energy)

Solar Plexus: Will, ego. Can greatly increase the user's physical traits such as strength, speed, etc. If the user is of good heart, the chakra will become stronger through will power. If they are of evil heart, the chakra will become stronger through ego, but if ego is bruised the power is halved. Chakra color: Yellow

Heart: Love, connection. Can heal physical, emotional and mental wounds depending on how close you are to the victim. Obsessions leads to blocks in this chakra and can stunt its healing abilities. Can also allow the user to tap into the minds and hearts of others. Chakra color: Green

Throat: Expression, communication. Allows user to use jutsus, the most commonly used of the seven chakras. Jutsus that use this chakra are said to be of the strongest caliber, but it allows the foe to know what is coming. Chakra color: Sky blue

Brow: Intuition, wisdom. Allows the user to use fuuinjutsu, also gives the user psychic abilities such as mind reading, premonitions, and the ability to see spiritual beings aka ghosts, spirits, etc. Chakra color: Indigo

Crown: Transcendence, the seat of the soul. Allows the user to separate either a part of or their entire soul from their bodies and gives access to the spiritual planes. Chakra color: Purple

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

**21 Days before the Chunin Exams...**

It was one of those days in Konoha where even the trees seemed to be sweating. It was a scorcher of a day, the heat keeping everyone inside, everyone except the shinobi/kuniochi of Konoha; both Old and New. Fuu walks down the street, looking over her shoulder, but not for bigot villagers; how she wished it were the case. Everywhere she turned, the hissing of snakes echoed all around her. She had been avoiding Anko for the past two days and it was driving her insane!

"Awww what's wrong mushi chan? I get the strangest feeling you've been avoiding me." and with that, her fate was sealed. All the color drained from Fuu's face, despite the intense heat, chills still shook her body to the core. Slowly turning around, Fuu comes face to face with a smirking Anko, the Sen'ei Tajashu (Many Hidden Shadow Snakes) in full effect, hundreds of snakes slink from her sleeves and entangle a terrified Fuu tightly. Before Fuu can call for her mushi, Anko applies a chakra dan'atsu (repression) fuuin on her chest, sealing her ability to use chakra.

"I had Amira chan wipe that up for me! It'll last so long as you have chakra to repress, *hisses* oh we are going to have so much fun mushi chan." Anko says with a sweet smile that sent fear into Fuu.

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you it was the best experience in my life?" Fuu asks hopefully. It only served to piss Anko off even more; after all it was supposed to be HER experience! With her prey captured, Anko shunshinned to her play house for a little fun.

**Meanwhile with Naruto...**

In one of the training grounds of the Alexandros clan grounds, Naruto and hundreds of his Kage Bunshin were hard at work. Twelve groups of Kage Bunshin were each focusing on a certain task. Group 1 were tasked with making Senpuu Mari (Whirlwind Balls) of various sizes, Group 2 were hard at work with the fuuton push ups; the resulting plumes of smoke showed him he wasn't anywhere near mastering the exercise. Group 3 were tasked with trying to increase the size of the Mizu Shuriken, using scrolls with water inside of them. Group 4 were tasked with making fuuton: Senbon, some were long while others were numerous. Groups 5 and 6 were split into two separate groups, group 5 tasked with making fuuton: AnchiTeikiatsu Shouheki (Wind Release: Anti-Cyclone Barrier) and Group 6 were tasked with making Teikiatsu Shouheki (Cyclone Barrier); trying to increase it's range.

Group 7 was tasked with channeling kitsune kijutsu (Fox magic), which cloaked their bodies in a mystical sky blue and red orbs of chakra. Group 8 were tasked with throwing shuriken and using fuuton: Reppuushoo (Wind Release: Gale Palm) to amplify their speeds. Groups 9, 10 and 11 were tasked with using the **Meshidasu T****edzika: Shisshin** (To Summon Familiar: Trance) to try to increase the time they can use it. The final group were tasked with meditating in order to find out which jutsus Naruto received from Fuu; so far he knew he had the Mizu Shuriken, Suiton: Uzu Mari (Whirlpool Ball), and the Suiroo no jutsu (Water Prison). The original Naruto is standing on top of the nearby lake, trying to become familiar with the force of water itself. He figured having Kage Bunshin try to learn the jutsus given to him by Fuu was somehow insulting to her; so he would learn them his self.

"Alright, according to Rose obasan (aunt), water is ever flowing; it moves in waves and has no set form; whatever the hell that means... Ugh I have NO idea how to train in using suiton!" Naruto roars, frustrated with his lack of training.

"I do." Zabuza says, appearing via mizu shunshin, causing Naruto to fall into the water out of shock.

"Dude don't do that shit!" Naruto yells, resurfacing from the deep lake; only he could sneak up on people via shunshin. Zabuza could only chuckle at the blonde genin, still finding it hard to believe inside of his gut housed the Kyuubi no Yoko. Zabuza's arm is wrapped up, prepped for the surgery to attach the customized Kebikiriboochoo.

"Look do you want suiton training or not?" Zabuza asks, he did have better things to do; like 'training' with Ameyuri.

"Alright, alright so what will this training be like? Will I have to make water bubbles with suiton, or maybe split the lake in half?" Naruto asks, strangely excited about the thought of learning suiton. Zabuza just chuckles darkly,

"Not exactly, Suiroo no jutsu!" Zabuza proclaims, using his good arm to trap Naruto in a sphere of water. Naruto tries to speak, but finds he can't due to the water filling his lungs.

"All you have to do is escape the Suiroo no jutsu by releasing enough suiton chakra to disrupt the flow of my chakra to dispel the jutsu and just to make sure you don't go anywhere, Mizu Bunshin!" Zabuza proclaims, forming a Mizu Bunshin to keep the Suiroo no jutsu going. With that taken care of, Zabuza leaves the lake and a silent screaming Naruto behind. Running out of oxygen, Naruto meditates in order to become in tuned with the suiton chakra Fuu gave him.

**Inside Naruto's mindscape...**

The minute Naruto entered his mindscape, he finds himself nearly drowned by all the raging water in the sewer like space. Inside the fuuin cage containing the Kyuubi's chakra, the hollow husk of chakra effortlessly floats atop the water. Trying to use the Suimen Hokoo no Gyoo (Water Surface Walking Practice) proves futile, the suiton based chakra too wild to stand on properly.

"Mizu Shuriken!" Naruto roars, forming a surf board sized shuriken of water, that he rides on. Catching his breath, Naruto tries to navigate through the raging waves and find a solution to his current problem.

"How the hell am I supposed to break out of a jutsu that even Kakashi sensei couldn't get out of without help?!" Naruto asks furiously. Sure, he was AWEEESOME at shape manipulation, but... Wait duh!

"I can use the water from the Suiroo no jutsu to shape two Mizu Shuriken! One going vertical and the other horizontal!" Naruto realizes, gasping once he sees his self fading out of existence; which could only mean he was almost out of air!

**Back in reality...**

Opening his eyes, Naruto channels suiton chakra into the Suiroo no jutsu, forcing some of the water to drip into the lake. Once his suiton chakra was in the lake, Naruto shapes two shuriken from the water and swiftly adds depth and length to them by adding more suiton chakra. Once the Mizu Shuriken are formed, Naruto whirls one above the water prison and the other at the sides. Not being able to hold his breath anymore, water fills his lungs as he swiftly strikes the prison with his fuma sized Mizu Shuriken, that results in a great splash of water; freeing him from his prison.

Coughing out the excess water from his lungs, Naruto jumps for joy, sure he may not have master suiton, but at least he managed to increase the size of one of his suiton jutsus! Not to mention he had a new training exercise for suiton! That just left one thing to take care of,

"ZABUZA you're a dead man!" Naruto roars, several tick marks bulge from his brow as he summons four fuma sized Mizu Shuriken and shunshins to where Zabuza lived. The clan grounds were ripped asunder and filled with girly screams, but not from Zabuza; never challenge one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) to a fight, especially using suiton jutsu...

**15 Days until the Chunin Exams...**

It was midday in Old Konoha and Naruto was once again busy training his suiton jutsus. Inside a self made Suiroo no jutsu, Naruto had made some progress in his training. He could form a dozen normal sized Mizu Shuriken with only a pitcher of water. On land, he had his twelve groups of Kage Bunshin working on the same jutsus as before; none of them made much progress, much to his ire. The fuuton push ups were nearly impossible, even with one hundred Kage Bunshin practicing it; more Kage Bunshin were dispelling than actually doing a single push up. Cutting a leaf in half was proving tougher than he thought it would and increasing the time of his **Meshidasu T****edzika: Shisshin** was slow and steady.

"Remember Naru kun, I help you increase the defensive properties of the Suiroo no jutsu and you help me with fuuton jutsu." Angel says, one hand on her hip and the other gripping her combat machete, 16 1/2" overall with a 11 1/4" curved, tipless, blade. Not being able to talk, Naruto merely nods his head in agreement and with that, Angel is off!

Tori (Bird), Tora (Tiger), Mi (Serpent), Uma (Horse), Inu (Dog), Tora (Tiger), Tori (Bird) _"Jinton: Haipaa resshoo (Swift Release: Hyper Laceration)!"_ Angel chants mentally, disappearing in blur, before reappearing in front of Naruto with her machete oozing jinton chakra. With a horizontal swipe, the chakra enhanced machete slashes a gash in the Suiroo no jutsu and sends Naruto rolling away.

"You call that defense, I could have cut your head off just now." Angel says, bouncing her machete on her shoulder in a bored fashion. Using his signature jutsu, Naruto creates two Kage Bunshin and has them repair the Suiroo no jutsu by applying suiton chakra to it, only for Angel to appear in front of them once more.

_"Jinton: Suifuto Eikyoo (Swift Release: Swift Impact)!" _Angel chants mentally, both fists cocked back and packed full of jinton chakra. Slamming both of her fists into the two Kage Bunshin, results in them being dispelled, but she wasn't done yet. Performing the necessary hand seals in a matter of seconds, she grips her machete and unleashes another Haipaa Resshoo that completely shatters the Suiroo no jutsu and leaves Naruto defense. To end their little training session, Angel places her machete at Naruto's neck with a triumphant smirk.

"Now then, about that fuuton training." Angel says, removing her machete from his neck and sealing it away, before helping Naruto to his feet. With a sigh, Naruto and Angel walk off of the water and to a clearing to avoid causing damage.

"Alright, Angel chan listen up!" Naruto says with authority, causing Angel to squeal in delight.

"I love it when you're all bossy Naru kun!" Angel says, causing Naruto to blush.

"Anyway... In order to master fuuton chakra, all you have to do is cut a leaf in half." Naruto says, but before he can finish, Angel unseals her machete and slashes a tree in half, causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"With fuuton chakra alone..." Naruto finishes, causing Angel to chuckle sheepishly, before she yanks a leaf from the fallen tree and tries to cut it in half. To her ire, the leaf burns to ash due to her Jinton manipulation.

"I thought that might happen, that's why I'm going to show you an exercise to help you learn to separate your fuuton and raiton chakras." Naruto says before he goes through some hand seals.

Tori (Bird), Tatsu (Dragon), Tori (Bird) "Fuuton: Soyokaze (Wind Release: Zephyr)!" Naruto chants, channeling fuuton chakra into a gentle twister in the palm of his hand. Angel stares in awe at the skillful wind manipulation, feeling the gentle winds blowing in her face and causing her hair to dance with it.

"The key to this jutsu is gentleness. Don't try to force it or overpower it, you just want to make a small twister in your hand. This is a D rank jutsu, mostly used to distract your enemy or to ignite a katon jutsu." Naruto says, feeling weird about teaching someone.

"Aww aren't you going to teach me a more kick ass jutsu? Like your Kaze Shuriken or something? I hear Fuu can use it!" Angel says with a huff.

"Alright just for the record, I didn't teach her that... She kinda of just developed it from... Experience I guess." Naruto says with a blush. There was no way he was going to tell her Fuu learned it through having sex with him; he wasn't a fool after all. He could tell there was some kind of love triangle going on between him, Fuu and Angel; they did know he was looking for a polygyny relationship right? Well, why stop the show; it was entertaining.

Angel looks at Naruto sternly, trying to decipher what he meant, before she just shrugs and gets to work on her training. Trying to separate her raiton and fuuton chakra was soooooo hard! She kept on making a swirling vortex of jinton; this was going to take some time. With Angel occupied and Fuu strangely missing for the past few days, Naruto decides to visit Haku. Walking over to Zabuza and Ameyuri's cabin, Naruto knocks and awaits a response.

"Oh hello Naruto sama, what can I do for you?" Haku asks. Naruto face palms his self; how many times did he have to tell the boy not to call him that?

"First, you can drop the sama crap ok? Second, I was wondering if you'd be up for helping me with my training. Kaasan says the Chunin Exams are right around the corner and I need to brush up on a few things." Naruto says.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Haku says, following Naruto to the lake, where Angel was still trying to form a twister using only fuuton chakra and failing miserably. Once there, they both walk on the surface a good distance away so as to not disturb her.

"What are you working on Naruto sama?" Haku asks, earning Naruto's ire.

"I'm trying to strength my Suiroo no jutsu. I figure having people try to break through it will be the best form of training it." Naruto says.

"Hisan Makyoo Hyooshoo (Flying Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)." Haku proclaims, forming his trademark crystallized mirrors. With a thrust of his hand, the mirrors literally fly towards Naruto, who summons a Suiroo no jutsu around him in a protective bubble. Once the crystallized mirrors strike the water sphere, it shatters, but the force of the impact sends Naruto rolling backwards like a hamster in a ball.

"Hissatsu Hyoosoo (Certain-Kill Ice Spears)." Haku proclaims, using the shattered mirrors and the lake below to form giant spears of ice. The ice spears easily pierce through the Suiroo no jutsu and impale Naruto; luckily no where lethal.

"I can see why you wanted to practice the Suiroo no jutsu. If it were Zabuza sama, the Suiroo no jutsu would have held strong and he wouldn't have moved an inch." Haku says coldly; not intently of course. It is hard to live up to Zabuza in suiton jutsus after all.

"Gee thanks for the feedback Haku san..." Naruto groans, slowly and safely pulling the ice spears from his body. He had a new found respect for Hyooton, he could literally feel it invade his insides and chill him from the inside out. Needless to say, training with Haku would be painful, even for him!

**Ten days before the Chunin Exams...**

Deep within the Forest of Death, Naruto was briskly training with Anko in taijutsu. Figuring he needed to brush up on his taijutsu, since he relied too much on fuuinjutsu and ninjutsu, Naruto found Anko and asked for the help; boy did he regret it. Sweat drenched his entire body, as he and Anko sparred together. Throwing a skilled right hook, Anko easily countered him with her Nan no Kaizoo (Soft Physique Modification) to not only wrap her arm around his, but also slam an open palm strike into his chin, sending him flying into a tree with a loud thud; even knocking some spit out of his mouth. Not one to give her foes a break, Anko rushes him and throws an axe kick, that Naruto swiftly catches by her ankle. Before he can capitalize, she uses her Nan no Kaizoo to twist the limb around his hand and flings him away.

"Come on Kit kun, don't tell me you're all fuuin and jutsus? Shouldn't a man know how to fight with his bare hands?" Anko taunts, having way more fun than she should have been. Naruto rights himself in the air and once he lands, crouches onto all fours and rushes Anko, much like a wild beast. Just when he's within range, he stops on a dime and randomly leaps on one of the trees to give himself a springboard. Launching off the tree, Naruto adds chakra to his nails to lengthen them into claws and swipes at her, only for Anko to side step the attack. Blowing a stream of air from his mouth, Naruto changes his direction mid air and launches a flying snap kick at Anko, who has to duck to evade.

Using another stream of air, Naruto puts some distance between him and Anko and just in time to avoid an uppercut to the chin. Landing on all fours, Naruto rushes Anko, who satnds tall in her Hebi stance. Skillfully dodging Naruto's swipes, snap kicks, axe kicks and flying thrust kicks, Anko grabs his thigh after a missed kick and can't help but mess with him by twisting her arm along his leg and feeling his package.

"My my, who would have thought fighting turned you on so much, or is it just me?" Anko says suggestively. Despite his newfound experience with women, Naruto can't help the blush that reddens his face; now she had him. Raising her arm, and thus Naruto, high into the ground, she slams him hard into the ground.

"If you want to make Chunin and get a piece of this ass, you're gonna have to practice more than just your ninjutsu Kit kun. That Gai clone is a beast in taijutsu and if your jutsu can't hit him, all you'll have is your fists; which are much softer than his." Anko says, dusting her hands off. Around four days ago, after a friendly game of "Tag a Naruto with shuriken" in order to train his evasive skill, Anko decided to give the blonde another reason besides his career to make Chunin. Besides, training the blonde was much more fun than training Sakura or Sasuke. She was fair, for the past ten days she had trained each member of Team Seven separately and even though training Dontez was fun, she despised training the other two. It was the reason she didn't want to take up a team in the first place; Naruto made it all worth while though. She knew at the very least Naruto, Dontez and Sasuke were ready; Sakura was another story...

"I want you to spend the next seven days training your taijutsu, while under a Juushin Zoon (Gravity Zone), in order to build up muscle. I have a lot of positions in mind for you that will require you picking me up for a certain amount of time. Plus what woman doesn't like hot, toned muscle on her man? Now get to it!" Anko demands, placing Juushin tags all around Naruto, watching with sick glee as Naruto crashed face first into the ground; maybe setting the seals to 10x Earth's gravity was pushing it a bit?

"Nah!" Anko says, laughing as Naruto tries to pick his self up...

**Seven days before the Chunin Exams...**

Following Anko's advice, Naruto was vigorously practicing his taijutsu, while inside the Juushin Zoon, only he set it to five so that his bones weren't liquefied! He practiced each of his katas to his own taijutsu style, the Daitan ken (Daring fist). The style mixed Naruto's natural street brawling with his ability to form limbs out of chakra; only increased when under the influence of the Kyuubi. With each jab he threw, a sky blue silhouette of a bigger fist followed it. He even had combinations worked out. Practicing one of the taijutsu combos he called, Mukoomizu no Bookoo (Daredevil's Assault) Naruto launched a series of right-left jabs, followed by the chakra fists, then a thrust kick, which is mimicked by a foot of chakra and finishes with a back flip kick. Instead of chakra feet mimicking his actions, a pair of chakra arms thrusts from the ground and launches him in the air, where he performs a falling axe kick that slams into the ground; forming a web pattern to tear the ground asunder. From her vintage point, Hinata stares dreamily at Naruto, seeing him in nothing but his pants and well muscled abs and torso completely drenched in sweat.

"You know, this is boderline fangirl behavior..." Hanabi says, finding herself gazing at Naruto in admiration; she could see what her sister saw in the weird blonde. Hinata, at being caught by her sister no less, eeps which gives her position away. Naruto, still in training mode, disappears in a burst of speed and reappears in front of the two, fists primed to knock their lights out, along with two chakra fists. Seeing who it was, Naruto stops, just inches from their faces as they both release their stalled breathes.

"Hinata chan? What are you doing in the Forest of Death? Matter of fact, who's the mini you, this isn't the place for children." Naruto says, finding it funny since he was technically a child his self. Hanabi took great offense to that and took up her family stance.

"I am Hyuuga Hanabi and I am not a child! I am the heiress to the Head Branch clan and have been primed since birth for battle! I will not be treated like some common child, prepare for battle Alexandros san." Hanabi says, rushing Naruto in an impressive display of speed; for someone no older than eight. Out of sheer instinct, Naruto sends chakra to his eyes to activate his Shingan and can see the raging flames of Hanabi's soul, finding it kind of funny, seeing as most Hyuuga had souls of stone. Using his ability to see chakra, Naruto can see her gather chakra to her index and middle fingers as she prepares to strike him, from his sight, in a non lethal area and side steps the attack.

Hanabi couldn't believe he dodged her so easily, even Main Branch cadets had trouble keeping up with her two fingered assualt. It was something she, herself, developed in order to make up for not having enough chakra to perform the palm strikes. This way, she could still hit tenketsu and conserve her chakra; plus it made her attacks quicker than a palm strike. Not one to give up so easily, Hanabi rushes him again, only to have her wrist grabbed firmly by Hinata.

"That's enough Hanabi imouto. Attacking a shinobi of Konoha is strictly forbidden unless during a spar and I don't remember Naruto kun agreeing to this." Hinata says, shocking her sister by the stern tone in her voice; it honestly reminded her of their otuosan.

"It's cool Hinata chan, I could tell she wasn't going in for kill shots, so I just let her have her fun. She's kind of hot headed, but that's better than the normal stoic personality Hyuugas are known for." Naruto says, walking over to his clothes and putting them on, much to the disappointment of Hinata and even Hanabi; though she'd never admit it.

"I apologize Naruto ku- I mean san. I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgement. I won't happen again." Hanabi says, bowing out of both respect and to hide her blush; was that like a genetic thing among the Hyuuga females?

"I hope it does, it was a lot of fun!" Naruto cheers, flashing a goofy smile at the young kunoichi to be, who blush gets even darker. If her otuosan ever found out she was so rash...

"Back to the matter at hand, why are you girls here? I know you must have had to fight your way through hordes of spiders to get here." Naruto asks, curious as to why they were here, perhaps they were training like him. It was Hinata's turn to blush now, having finally been caught by her crush, that is until she came up with the perfect excuse; spending as much time with Angel as she did affected her in ways she didn't realize.

"I-I j-just wanted to know if y-you saw what was in the envelope I gave you. Y-you know, on your b-b-birthday?" Hinata asks. Now that she thought about it, she did want to know really. At the mention of an envelope, Hanabi grew curious as well; what could she have given him?

"I was simply following my oneechan to ensure she wasn't hurt while venturing into this place. I remember otuosan telling me never to come here and wanted to know why she was venturing in this place. I can see why he didn't want me coming here, I had to slay at least two dozen spiders to get here." Hanabi says with a shiver, though she couldn't deny it was wonderful practice. Naruto couldn't help but whistle,

"Damn that many huh? Anyway, to be honest, I kinda forgot about it. What with the Chunin Exams a week away, but I can check it out now." Naruto says unsealing the envelope, much to Hinata's horror.

"NO! I mean y-you d-don't h-have to look at them now, or ever really." Hinata says nervously, causing Hanabi to look on puzzled; what could be in the envelope that made her oneechan so nervous.

"Non sense, you came all this way after all." Naruto says, opening the envelope and reaching inside to find photos. Once he looks at the photos, blood gushes from his nose and sends him rocketing into the air! In his hand were a series of nude photos of Hinata, _"Oh my kami! I knew Hinata was well endowed but it seems she's developed even more! I mean are those D cups I see and how did she even manage to get her pube hair in the shape of a fox?"_ Needless to say, Naruto kept those photos away from Hanabi and stashed away safely. In truth he always thought Hinata was a nice enough girl, not girlfriend material, but upon seeing those photos he had to reconsider; I mean any girl bold enough to give him naked photos of herself earned his admiration! Besides, even if they were just photos, actually taking these pictures and then giving them to him took strength; not even Angel had done something so bold!

"Well it's getting kind of late, how's about I escort you two lovely ladies out of here." Naruto says more than asks, grabbing both girls around their waists and disappearing, with them in two, in a whirlwind and reappearing outside of the forest.

"It's been real girls, but I have to go... Cool off after training, stay breezy!" Naruto says before leaving them in a whirlwind. Hinata couldn't be happier with herself, not only did she conquer her fear of showing herself to Naruto, but he even held her, for a minute, without fainting! Looks like those self confidence lessons Angel had her take were paying off.

"What were those photos of?" Hanabi asks, giving her oneechan the infamous Byakugan eye. Hinata just sighes,

"I'll tell you when you're older Hanabi. Now we need to talk about you going into the Forest of Death." Hinata says, giving her sister her own Byakugan eye, which strangely scared Hanabi like no other. What was going on here, since when was her oneechan so... Strong?

**Four Days before the Chunin Exams...**

It was four days before the Chunin Exams and New Konoha was lit ablaze with excitement! The Sandaime announced four days ago the changes made to the location of the Exams and the nations participating. In total, one hundred and ninety five genin from all over the Five Great Nations were going to be in the exams; ten teams from Konoha five teams from Taki, twenty teams from Iwa; they had to outdue Konoha after all. Fifteen teams from Kumo, three teams from Ame, two teams from the newest Otogakure, eight teams from Kiri, which was surprising considering the Civil War they were in and two teams from Suna. Apparently, Amira's idea of hosting the exams at Benisu Shima caught on with the other nations; this way no one could claim Konoha was being bias or unjust during the exams. No one, besides Amira, Apollo, the proctors and the Kages had any idea what these exams would be about and that was what made these exams worthwhile; especially since the entire exam would be televised!

With all the excitement, the villagers were nice, even to Naruto! They simply allowed him to walk by, but it could have been due to the square rock following him.

_"Seriously, a square rock?" _Naruto thinks annoyed. Out of all the stalkers he had in his life, this was by far the worst. Having enough of it,

"Alright, whoever you are, get the hell out here and stop following me!" Naruto yells, honestly, he had better things to do today. In a plume of blue, pink and yellow smoke, followed by several fits of coughing, three kids are revealed.

"I told you that was too much gun powder." a girl with two huge orange pigtails and goggles says through her coughs.

"So, you say through our disguise, no wonder ojii san allowed you to sign the Saru contract." a boy with brown spiky hair and goggles says, trying to make, what he thought, was a cool pose; holding his chin with his thumb and index fingers along with a toothy grin. At the mention of the Saru contract, Naruto instantly knew who the kid was.

"So you're the grandson of jii jii huh? Konohamaru no?" Naruto asks offhandedly, he should have known the kid would seek him out eventually; why today of all days.

"That's right and if you know what's good for you, you'll teach me the Kuchiyose no jutsu so I can beat the old man and become Hokage!" Konohamaru declares. No one dared defy him, or else they'd have hell to pay. He expected Naruto to do just aas he said, but when a hard fist connected with his head, the last thing he thought before losing consciousness was _"Damn... This guy's different..."_

"And let that be a lesson to you two; never demand something from a shinobi unless you're ready to deal with the consequences. It doesn't matter who you are in the Shinobi world, anyone can be killed." Naruto says before leaving the two kids to tend to their friends.

"Did you see that Moegi? He took Konohamaru out with one blow, even Ebisu sensei takes it easy on Konohamaru." the third kid, a boy with glasses, and running nose, says.

_"Wow... That was... So cool!" _Moegi squeals with hearts on her eyes, causing Naruto to stop momentarily and shiver, _"Is this what it feels like to have a fangirl?"_

Before Naruto could get too far, Konohamaru woke up from his daze.

"Wait Boss!" Konohamaru calls out, only causing Naruto to move a little faster. The three kids follow behind Naruto, who decides its high time to ditch them; he had no interest in teaching a bunch of kids not even a year into the Academy; huh why did this remind him of Anko when she first became his sensei? Before he could wind shunshin out of there, a familiar Hyuuga found him.

"There you are Naruto kun! I've been looking everywhere for you. You're rather elusive, even with my Byakugan." Hanabi says with a warm smile. Ever since their encounter in the Forest of Death she found herself wanting to know more about the blonde. All she could get from her otuosan was that he was basically a no body. He had a few missions under his belt, but little to nothing was known about his skills except by his teammates, who she didn't know well enough to go up to and ask about him. Based on what she saw in the forest, the blonde had insane amounts of chakra, possibly more than even the Hokage; there had to be more to him than her otuosan was telling. Upon seeing the little Hyuuga, Naruto perked up a bit; at least things wouldn't be boring.

"Ah if it isn't Toogarashi (Hot Pepper) chan." Naruto says with a smile, that only grew when he sees Hanabi go red; from anger or embarrassment he couldn't tell.

"My name is Hanabi!" Hanabi yells, steam shooting from her ears, not really helping since it only added to Naruto's nickname for her.

"Whatever you say Toogarashi chan. Anyway, what do ya need?" Naruto asks, completely forgetting about the group of kids tailing him.

"Isn't she a bit young to be your girlfriend Boss?" Konohamaru asks. Several tick marks bulge on Naruto's brow as he clocks the spiky haired boy upside his head.

"You baka, she's my friend's imouto!" Naruto yells, glaring at the Sarutobi with a promise of death should he say anything else stupid. Hanabi giggles at their antics, _"So this is how common folk are. There nothing like otuosan made them seem, they're actually rather amusing."_

"I wish to spar Naruto kun. I'm told the best way to find out about someone is through battle." Hanabi says, entering her family stance and activating her Byakugan.

"Well, I probably shouldn't do this, but..." Naruto says before channeling shots of yokai through his system.

"Byakko Henge!" Naruto chants, a plume of red smoke erupts around them, causing everyone, even the civilians nearby, to cover their eyes. Once the smoke dissipates, everyone is shocked to see a little girl with two blonde pigtails and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Gentlemen never fight girls, but girls fighting girls is totally ok." the little girl says with a smile, before she crouches on her fours. Hanabi couldn't believe what her Byakugan was showing her,

"T-that's impossible! There's no illusion behind this jutsu! Naruto kun has really transformed into a little girl?!" Hanabi asks loud enough for everyone to hear.

"An actual transformation?! That's so awesome, you have to show me that Boss!" Konohamaru cheers.

"Sorry, but only I can do this, but maybe I'll teach you all something else." Naruto, _"No no, in this form you will call me Naruko!"_ Ok... Naruko says with a smirk. Shaking her head, Hanabi rushes Naruko and stops once she's in range.

"You're in my field of divination. Hakke Shikkusutiin Shoo (Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms)!" Hanabi roars, unleashing a volley of sixteen finger strikes in a blur of motion. Seconds before Hanabi can make contact,

_"Fiaresu maboroshi (Fearless Phantom)!" _Naruko chants mentally, using her ability to project limbs of chakra to construct a complete replica of her chakra system into a blank bunshin of pure chakra. Hanabi couldn't cancel her attack and watched in awe as she strike actual tenketsu only in a bunshin. Two strikes, become four strikes, become eight strikes, becomes sixteen strikes that easily dispel the chakra bunshin. To those watching, Naruto dodged the attack and Hanabi was attacking thin air.

_"Futoji no ken (A Bold Fist)!"_ Naruko chants mentally, unleashing a jab as a chakra fist slammed into Hanabi and forced her back with the force of a bull. To the observers, Naruko simply thrust her fist and sent Hanabi back with nothing but thin air.

"So learned anything good, Toogarashi chan?" Naruko asks, still crouched on all fours, ready should Hanabi be. Luckily for the young Hyuuga, she learned plenty.

"I've *cough* learned plenty Naruto kun. Thank you for sparring with me." Hanabi says, bowing in respect. With that done, Naurko dispels her jutsu and becomes Naruto once more. To say the civilians were shocked was an understatement! They may not know much about the Shinobi way, but they did know that Henge was suppose to be just an illusion!

" . !" Konohamaru yells, stars in his eyes; that settled it!

"I am aren't I? Maybe you kids aren't so bad after all. Tell ya what, if each of you can tell me why you want to get stronger, I'll consider giving you some training scrolls to mess around with. I'll even throw in the Henge jutsu, not my original Henge of course." Naruto says, feeling generous enough.

"I wish to get stronger so that I can become a strong in order to become a strong Clan Head and end the shift between my family; with my oneechan's help." Hanabi says with a smile, that surprised Naruto; weren't all Head branch cadets supposed to be stuck up asses? Maybe that was just Hiashi.

"I want to get stronger to become Hokage! That way everyone will know who I am and not coddle me because I'm the mago (grandson) of the Sandaime." Konohamaru says; boy did that sound familiar.

"I want to become stronger to show that you don't have to be from a clan to be strong." Meogi says, blushing now that she heard her goal out loud. Naruto just rubs her head affectionately.

"I want to get stronger in order to protect myself and others from bullies." Udon says.

"Alright, based on each of your answers, I've decided to teach you, but only this one time. I'm not a Jounin, nor do I have time to babysit kids not even a year into the Academy." Naruto says with authority, though the kids were too excited about the jutsu they'd learn. Grabbing a hold of the four of them, he vanishes in a whirlwind; much to the ire of one Ebisu.

I cannot allow my team and the Hyuuga heiress to be corrupted by that oni..." Ebisu says, fixing his glasses to hide the cold glare in his eyes, before he shunshins to where he thinks they may be.

**With Naruto and the Konohamaru Corps, plus Hanabi...**

Appearing in the forest where his clan grounds used to be, Naruto takes out a sketch pad and begins to sketch; taking occasional look at the Konohamaru Corps. Once he was done, Naruto rips the three sketches from the pad and hands one to each of the Konohamaru Corps, who each blush deeply.

"Naruto Jooshi (Boss) what is this?!" Moegi yells, completely mortified at the nude drawing before her.

"It's your subject, I want each of you to Henge into that photo. Hanabi, since you'd never be caught dead using such a technique, I'll be showing you another of my favor jutsu; the Kawarimi. Activate your Byakugan and watch closely." Naruto instructs. He makes three Kage Bunshin to help the Konohamaru Corps with the Henge, while he stays with Hanabi.

"Alright, the jutsu is pretty simple, it's an E rank jutsu but it's uses are versitale and essential for any good shinobi/kunoichi to know. Watch me while I perform it." Naruto says, going through the hand seals,

Hitsuji (Ram), I (Boar), Ushi (Ox), Inu (Dog), Mi (Snake) "Kawarimi no jutsu!" Naruto proclaims, replacing his self with a block of wood. With her Byakugan, Hanabi was able to see the entire process down to how Naruto's chakra fluxed to attract a piece of wood from nearby. With the knowledge stored away, Hanabi performs the kawarimi effortlessly; replacing herself with Konohamaru.

"Damn... I didn't think you'd get it so quickly, then again, Hyuugas have near flawless chakra control and you are the heiress so I shouldn't be surprised... In that case." Naruto says with a devilish smirk that scared even Hanabi. He had a plan that would not only make her stronger, but get her out of his hair for at least a few months, if not years!

"Toogarashi chan, what do you know about nature manipulation?" Naruto asks. He knew she wouldn't master it any time soon, but the sooner she started the better really.

"I know that it's a Jounin level skill and that my clan doesn't use it, why?" Hanabi asks. Upon hearing about a Jounin level skill, the Konohamaru stop their attempts at making henging and listen.

"Really, that's a shame really. I believe that adding nature manipulation to your Juuken could result in an even better taijutsu style! Imagine injecting your nature manipulation directly into your opponent's body." Naruto says, gaining Hanabi's attention; the thought was appealing and it wasn't a far cry from what her clan did in the first place. Only difference would be instead of blocking the tenketsu, she'd be destroying them with nature manipulation; needless to say, she was sold.

"HEY why does she get to learn Jounin level skills?!" Konohamaru, henged as an obese brunette with octo lips asks. Naruto just sweat drops at the display, I mean the kid pretty much answered his own question.

"Because she completed the jutsu I showed her effortlessly, while you on the other hand can't even Henge properly. Tell you what, if you three can learn to Henge, I'll start you on learning how to manipulate your nature affinity. Just be warned, none of you, not even Hanabi will learn this any time soon. In fact, you three won't be able to use your nature affinities until A) your chakra reserves increase greatly and B) you learn how to control chakra better. Hanabi the same goes for you, I'm just showing you how to get started on it." Naruto instructs getting nods from everyone; though Konohamaru pouts.

"Alright Hanabi, normally I'd give you piece of chakra paper and have you channel chakra into it to see what nature manipulation you have, but thanks to my Shingan, I already know you're affinity is Katon, so we'll skip that and head right to the application." Naruto says, catching a falling leaf and handing it to Hanabi.

"All you have to do is set this leaf on fire with nothing but Katon chakra." Naruto says simply and watches as Hanabi tries to summon forth her affinity, only to fail miserably. Meanwhile, the Konohamaru Corps were hard at mastering the Henge. Konohamaru would turn into a obese brunette, Udon would turn into an anorexic brunette and Moegi seemed to be the closest to getting it; though the boobs were literally bigger than her torso and weighed her down. With his job done, Naruto pulls out his crystal orb and begins to channel his chakra into it, only for it to be rejected. Apart of his fuuinjutsu training was to override the fuuin that rejected his chakra and make the orb his own; easier said than done.

**A few hours later...**

The sun was beginning its descent across the skies, painting it a fine blend of orange, purple and dark blue. Hanabi and the Konohamaru Corps were exhausted, having spent hours trying to master their tasks; thank kami Naruto had plenty of chakra and knew the Chakra Tensou no Jutsu (Chakra Transfer technique). Though, he made sure to not to give them any of the Kyuubi's chakra, less he kills them; hmmm maybe he could use that in a fight. The four young shinobi/kunoichi in training were on the ground, sweating and a complete mess, but only the Konohamaru Corps were smiling. Why you ask, because they finally did it! Even though they were tired, they each were in completely different forms. Konohamaru was in the form of a beautiful, long haired, brunette with ample bust and the sweat only increased the effect; giving the form a shine. Udon was in the form of a stunning, short haired, brunette with glasses that gave the form a smart yet sexy look. Moegi, being a girl, was by far the most gorgeous of the group. Her two orange ponytails were longer and flowing downward, and her body had a more natural glow to it. Hanabi on the other hand, couldn't even produce a spark.

"Ha *gasp* ha, told ya we'd get in *gasp* no time Boss." Konohamaru pants, proud of his self, despite how hard it was.

"If no time means a few hours than I guess you proved me wrong." Naruto says dryly. He was still having troubles with the damn crystal orb!

"Anyway, why not call it a day, you're all exhausted and need to rest to restore your chakra reserves naturally. I won't be around to give you chakra ya know, besides you all need to increase your reserves through hard work, sweat and a little blood if you're unlucky. Remember, there are no short cuts to becoming stronger; truly stronger." Naruto says, sealing his orb away and getting ready to shunshin them back to Konoha, only for his senses to pick up on something whizzing through the air. On instinct, he kawarimis with a block of wood, just as a kunai impales it.

"Tell me what you've done to my team and the Hyuuga heiress and I'll make your death as painless as possible..." Ebisu threatens darkly, giving off the same hateful aura as everyone else in New Konoha. Despite their exhaustion, all four of the child in question appear in front of Naruto.

"Naruto kun has done nothing but help us! I'll have to ask you step down, if you know what's good for you." Hanabi says, activating her Byakugan and entering the Juuken stance. Ebisu would have laughed, if not for the naked and sweaty forms of his team.

"DISPEL THOSE HENGES IMMEDIATELY! Such jutsus are worthless and disgraceful for someone of your upbringing Honorable Grandson!" Ebisu roars, a slight blush creeps on his face.

"And yet you're seconds away from a nose bleed..." Hanabi says dryly, causing Ebisu's face to go even redder.

"Silence! As if some two bit jutsu would effect me. I'm the Elite of the elite, a grand Shinobi of Konoha. With my tutelage, the Honorable Grandson will reach Hokage in no time. I have all the shortcuts necessary for you to reach your goal." Ebisu says, fixing his glasses; they could make fireballs shoot out of their mouths, but not glasses that didn't fall down from time to time.

"Alright, I've heard enough. You know, it's Shinobi like you that really piss me off." Naruto says coldly, his eyes flash red for a brief moment. Sensing the small traces of the Kyuubi's yokai, Ebisu shunshins behind Naruto and stabs him with a kunai.

"BOSS/NARUTO KUN!" the four children scream in horror, only to see said blonde burst into yellow paint.

"Son of a bitch!" Ebisu yells, falling for Naruto's Nuru kawarimi (Paint Substitution); what was with the blonde and graffiti anyway? Appearing behind Ebisu, Naruto touches his back and uses his chakra to shape the paint into several kanji for gravity all around his body and activates them, causing Ebisu to crash into the ground.

"If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. There are no shortcuts to getting stronger and they're definitely no shortcuts to becoming Hokage. Man, Jii jii really needs to evaluate some of his Shinobi, if you're an Elite. You can't even see the fact that a bunch of first year Academy students performed a Henge, an E rank jutsu not taught until the final year of the Academy." Naruto says, adding insult to injury by using the Kage Bunshin and his Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique) to form Haaremu no jutsu (Harem Technique). An army of beautiful, fully naked blonde women with pigtails surround Ebisu, from his vintage, sees everything! The nose bleed he suffers rockets him off the ground and back into New Konoha, where he passe out from the blood loss.

"What a loser..." the army of Narukos say, before they all dispel, leaving the original Naruto alone with the four children.

"Still I must say my newest jutsu is pretty awesome. I mean the guy had Juushin fuuin all over him and he still managed to fly so high! Hell even I would be hard pressed to move with all those Juushin fuuin on me." Naruto admits, before he returns his attention back to the four children. They were prepared to defend him from the guy, even if he didn't need it.

" .AWEESOME Boss! I knew I chose right when I decided to make you my rival! Just you wait, I'm going to improve so much, you won't have a chose but to allow me to sign the Saru contract!" Konohamaru says with determination.

"While you're 'improving' read these scrolls on chakra control. It has a few exercises that should help and Toogarashi chan, here's a scroll that should help increase your reserves; don't push yourself. Now come on, I don't want the Hyuugas hunting me down because you're missing." Naruto says with a chuckle, causing the others to laugh. With that taken cre of, Naruto grabs a hold of them and leaves in a whirlwind...

**Day of the Chunin Exams...**

It was the day of the Chunin Exams and everyone was in an uproar! Parents kissed their children good luck and watched as the ten teams from Konoha walked out of their village gates in formation. The older genin were in front, with the younger genin flanking the back. All the genin were getting cheers from the villagers, all excited for the soon to be Chunin; after all Konoha only produced the best of the best!

"Can you believe we're going to get promoted our first year as Genin?" Kiba asks smugly, knowing his team would make it all the way to the top; no matter what the exams would hold. His reward was a slap upside the head by Angel.

"We don't even know what the Exams will be about, what did Kurenai and Genma sensei tell you about getting too cocky, underdog?" Angel asks, pressing Kiba's buttons. From behind Team Eight, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. Looking behind her, Angel waves at him with a suggestive look on her face, until Hinata elbows her.

"Keep your eyes focused on the path ahead Angel chan. This is hardly the time to be flirting." Hinata says, only to wink at Naruto herself; he was starting to like this new Hinata. After their encounter in the Forest of Death, Hinata would come around him more often than she used to; dressed without her bulky coat. In fact, Hinata was dressed in a form fitting lavender tank top, with a long sleeved fishnet underneath it and violet capris; showing off her gorgeous figure, even her walk was tantalizing. All in all, Angel was both proud and pissed at her transformation; what the hell happened between those two?

Leading the pack of Genin to their destination, was none other than Apollo his self. Once they were a good distance away, Apollo creates four Kage Bunshin and positions them north side, south side, east side and west side of the pack of Genin.

"Alright, let's show the other villages why Konoha is the best! Shushin Underground Network!" the Apollos chant, slamming both hands on the ground and surrounding the Genin in a circle of fuuin arrays that glow yellow, orange and red, before transporting them to the port that'll take them to Benisu Shimma.

**Border between Cha no kuni and Hi no** **Kuni...**

All the other participating villages, Iwa, Kumo, Oto, Kiri, Taki, and Suna were all in attendance at the Port city that led to the Eastern seas. Since most of these villages were further from the port, they came a few days in advance in order to make it on time.

"It figures those Konoha bitches are the last ones here." A bald genin from Iwa spat. Among the twenty teams from Iwa, the ones to stick out the most, not saying the other genin weren't interesting, were two genin. All of the Iwa genin gave these two a good breath of space, so as to not upset perhaps their strongest genin. She has short, black hair and pupil-less, pink eyes and are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wears the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves. She carries herself in a dignified and yet powerful way; not afraid to show off her femininity by placing her hands on her hips. Next to her, stands a large boy with dark eyes and hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his Hitai-ate, which he wears like a bandanna. He also has big cheeks and a plump nose. He wears the red Iwagakure uniform which has both its sleeves, underneath his flak jacket in addition to a yellow scarf that adorns his neck.

"I'd be a shame if they decided not to send anyone. I mean without the home field advantage, they'd never stand a chance." the pink eyed girl says smugly.

"Now Kurotsuchi, where's the fun in that? I mean if they chicken out, we won't be able to pummel em into the ground now will we?" the large boy says childishly; no real malice in his tone.

"Akatsuchi, you're such a child. Even though Konoha is our sworn enemy, all you care about is having fun!" Kurotsuchi says with a huff. Before anymore can be said, rays of yellow, orange and red shoot from the ground as the entire ten teams from Konoha appear; much to the ire of the Iwa genin.

"Greetings Genins from all over the Five Great Shinobi Nations! I, Apollo Alexandros, will be your guide to the first of four tests that will push you to the limits!" Apollo says. Once the Iwa genin look at the teams from Konoha, they all see the blonde, spiky hair of one Naruto and the entire port is filled with KI aimed his way.

"Did you say Alexandros? That accursed clan that killed my father?!" One of the Iwa genin roars, pulling out a katana and rushing Apollo. Before he can even get close, Apollo appears in front of him and slams his palm into the genin's face and slams him into the ground with such force, the ground crumbles beneath him. Wanting to discourage anymore rough housing, Apollo summons one hundred and forty four Tamago (Spawn) that roar and unleash intense waves of heat. Needless to say, the gathered genin from all the nations were scared shitless.

"This is not the time for pity squabbles. In this world, we cannot choose our battles, all we can do is end them. If anyone else wants to get some stupid revenge on me you're welcome to try, but I won't be responsible for your death before the Exams. Now then, any questions?" Apollo asks, all the color drained from his face, giving him a dark and evil aura. Seeing as no one stepped forward, Apollo recalls the Tamago, only adding to his scare factor as the Tamago entered through his pores.

"Now then, the first test of the exam is designed to test your information gathering and sabotage. All you genin will board one of the sixty-five boats and head to Benisu Shima. The goal here, is to find the right island out of fourteen other islands of the same size and location." Apollo explains.

"What a minute, how are we supposed to get here if we don't know where it is?" a blonde Kunoichi, with four spiky ponytails, from suna asks.

"I'm glad you asked, this is where the sabotage aspect comes in. On each boat there is a piece of a map to the right location, in order to not only thin out the hred, but also pass this test, you must collect seven pieces in total in order to find the right location. Out of the one hundred-ninety five genin here, only about sixty five of you will advance." Apollo says nonchalantly.

"WHAT?! That's bullshit, you mean this test will eliminate one hundred thirty of us?!" A kunoichi from Kiri asks outraged.

"Pretty much, I suggest you get going, because you only have two days to get there or you fail anyway." Apollo says with an evil grin.

(Rabbit), Ushi (Ox), Inu (Dog), Mi (Snake) "Yooton: Sekkaigyoo no Jutsu (Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique)!" Kurotsuchi proclaims, expelling a large quantity of quicklime from her mouth, aiming for Naruto, who disappears in a whirlwind just in time to evade. Unfortunately, some of the other Konoha genin were caught in the attack, screaming as the quicklime burned them. Realizing time was running out, the remaining Genin all board their boats and take off in their own way.

Kurotsuchi uses the Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Water Trumpet) to expel a jet of water from her mouth in order to jet her boat forward. Team Seven relies on Naruto's Fuuton: Kazerappa (Wind Release: Wind Trumpet) to spew a stream of wind from his hands at the boat sails. Team Eight relies on Hinata's suiton manipulation, as she waves her hands around in a full circle, creating waves that carries their boat. Team Gai relies on Lee's insane strength as he grabs onto the boat and kicks his feet rapidly like a motor boat!

From the port, Apollo could only smile; yep things were definitely going to get fun!

"Yo Amira chan, are you set to start filming?" Apollo asks seemingly no one. As if on cue, Amira appears on top of a blazing Phoenix with a video camera in hand.

"You bet I am, when do you think the bets will start?" Amira asks, ready to take off any minute!

"As soon as you start recording, this is history in the making my dear." Apollo says with a grin. With that, Amira's phoenix soars into the air, before she creates over a dozzen Kage Bunshin, each riding a phoenix and camera in hand and take off to record perhaps the greatest Chunin Exams of all time!

* * *

And scene! Now to all those complaining I made Hinata OOC, SHUT UP! That is all. Enjoy!


	34. Chapter 34

Anko: Where the hell have you been LS baka!?

LS67: Easy, easy, I've been rather busy due to work as of late. My schedule got a much needed update. I worked everyday from Sun to Thursday this week and today was my only day off. I'll try to update as much as possible. At least I didn't give up on the story like so many others do!

Fuu: Whatever, we need to talk about this whole harem thing! Why do I have to share Naru koi with all these bitches?!

Kurostuchi: Who the hell are you calling a bitch, you piece of bug shit?!

LS67: Easy ladies, easy! Now in reality, the thought of an harem would be close to impossible. From experience, relationships, that involve more than sex, are extremely complex and difficult to maintain, but this is fanfiction. This is the fantasy of another fantasy; therefore all rules are thrown out the window. I could make Naruto gay if I wanted.

All: NOOOO!

LS67: Now for the awaited chapter of True Shinobi!

* * *

Root: Survival, fear. Drastically increases both vitality and jutsus, but clouds the user's mind with fear, rage or other negative emotions. Normally used during life or death situations as a last resort, though can be accessed through extreme emotions such as rage, fear, etc. Chakra color: Red

Sacral: Desire, attraction. Can repel or attract both people and chakra based attacks such as ninjutsu, taijutsu (if chakra is used) and genjutsu. Using high amounts can drive those of the opposite sex wild, if they have the same frequency as the user (basically, if someone is even a little attracted to you, it'll make them go mad with lust. You're welcome hehehe.) Chakra color: Orange (also known as sexual energy)

Solar Plexus: Will, ego. Can greatly increase the user's physical traits such as strength, speed, etc. If the user is of good heart, the chakra will become stronger through will power. If they are of evil heart, the chakra will become stronger through ego, but if ego is bruised the power is halved. Chakra color: Yellow

Heart: Love, connection. Can heal physical, emotional and mental wounds depending on how close you are to the victim. Obsessions leads to blocks in this chakra and can stunt its healing abilities. Can also allow the user to tap into the minds and hearts of others. Chakra color: Green

Throat: Expression, communication. Allows user to use jutsus, the most commonly used of the seven chakras. Jutsus that use this chakra are said to be of the strongest caliber, but it allows the foe to know what is coming. Chakra color: Sky blue

Brow: Intuition, wisdom. Allows the user to use fuuinjutsu, also gives the user psychic abilities such as mind reading, premonitions, and the ability to see spiritual beings aka ghosts, spirits, etc. Chakra color: Indigo

Crown: Transcendence, the seat of the soul. Allows the user to separate either a part of or their entire soul from their bodies and gives access to the spiritual planes. Chakra color: Purple

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

Hand seals: Tori(Bird), I (Boar), Inu (Dog), Tatsu (Dragon), Ushi (Ox), Tora (Tiger), Mi (Snake), Ne (Rat), Uma (Horse), Saru (Monkey), U (Hare), Hitsuji(Ram)

True Shinobi

* * *

"Greetings, to all the viewers of this year's Chunin Exam! I am your hostess, Alexandros Amira and I'll be bringing you your battle brawling fixes for the remainder of this phase of the exam!" Amira cheers, riding on top of her Phoenix summons. The crystal blue skies matches the deep blue waters, that stretches for miles. The many Chunin hopefuls were riding the waves on their respective ships. It hadn't even been an hour since the exam started and many of the genin found themselves eliminated. Explosions and jutsus rocked the seas, causing pillars of water to rise high into the sky; even Amira had to dodge the rising waters. Dodging projectile rocks, Team Seven finds themselves the target of every single Iwa genin in attendance; a total of sixty genin.

"Doton: Doryuusoo! (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)" the Iwa genin roar, a legion of earth spikes form from the seafloor below and pierces team seven's ship; only for it to go up in smoke. Team seven's real ship hops out of the smoke, completely intact.

"Don't let that bastard get away!" an Iwa genin, with a brown mohawk, roars in fury. With that said, all the Iwa genin begin to swarm around team seven's ship, but Naruto pumps more chakra into his Fuuton: Kazerappa (Wind Release: Wind Trumpet) to increase the velocity of their boat and manages to slip out of the encampment just in time.

"Don't think you'll get away so easily! Let's go everyone, for the pride of Iwa!" a bald headed Iaw genin roars, gaining cheers from the other Iwa genin, who all go through a series of hand seals.

"Doton: Dango Daichi (Earth Release: Earth Dumpling)!" the Iwa genin roar, all sixty of them firing wads of mud from their mouths at team seven! Using the Kazerappa, Naruto maneuvers their boat evasively and dodges the muddy onslaught.

"Why is an entire nation after us?!" Sakura asks, cowering in the fetal position and hands on her head to avoid getting any mud in her hair. Even with Naruto's evasive maneuvers, several wads of mud still manage to enter the boat's range.

Mi (Snake), Tora (Tiger), Tori (Bird)! _"Shii Wan Shuriken Arashi (C1 Shuriken Storm)!"_ Dontez chants mentally, unleashing dozens of C1 shuriken from his mouth pores and sends them at the mud wads. Once the jutsu clash, a massive explosion rocks the area, creating waves that team seven ride away from the Iwa genin.

"Not even an hour into the exams and we already have an explosive slugfest between Iwa and Konoha! Old rivalries die hard it seems, hopefully it won't die anytime soon!" Amira says, making sure her bunshin record everything, from the shocked looks on the Iwa genin faces to the hand seals used.

**Meanwhile, at Iwagakure...**

The shinobi of Iwagakure, from Chunin to Jounin, all were in attendance in one of the village's gathering towers. It was built much like a stadium and used for public executions, but the blood from their captured enemies was cleaned from the floors for such a big event. A wide screen television hangs in one of the corners, the residences of Iwagakure were all glued to the screen and watched in blinding fury at what they just saw. From high in his palace, the Tsuchikage, Oonoki slams his fists into his desk; smashing it into many pieces.

"How in the HELL did Konoha obtain my village's kinjutsu?! Could Deidara have sold the secrets to the kinjutsu to Konoha out of spite?... No... Deidara may have been an idealists, but he'd never sell out to Konoha." Oonoki ponders, rubbing his chin hair in deep concentration. Knowing his granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, she'd go after not only the Yondaime's spawn, but the thief that stole their village's most prized kinjutsu. Slamming his palms on the ground, the Tsuchikage reforms another table, sits back in his chair and watches the tv in his room. He smiles fiendishly and awaits the downfall of his most hated enemies...

**Back at the Chunin Exams...**

"Did you see that Kurotsuchi? That black kid can make explosive clay just like Deidara senpai!" Akatsuchi cheers, clapping his hand in amusement at the display. Several tick marks appear on Kurotsuchi's brow, she grabs the big fellow by the collar and brings him to face level with her.

"This is no time for your childish behavior Akatsuchi baka! Those Konoha temes stole Iwagakure's most prized kinjutsu! Everyone back in Iwagakure can see us and are expecting us to get rid of that bomber gaki! We owe it to Deidara senpai to get rid of him!" Kurotsuchi yells with fire burning in her eyes. Tossing the fellow aside, Kurotsuchi adds more chakra to her Mizurappa and rockets their boat towards the fleeing team seven. Following suit, the other Iwa genin chase after team seven. Meanwhile, team Guy were in hot pursuit of a team from Kumo.

"Neji san, your quest for vengeance is unyouthful. We should be fanning our youth and completing the objective at hand." Rock Lee says, wanting to find the six other maps before the sunset, but Neji would have none of that. His Byakugan was fully active and he quickly found a Kumo genin team. Even though he could tell, with his superior sight, that the team had the same map as they did, this was the perfect opportunity for him to unleash some of his pent up frustrations.

"I agree Neji kun, this is unhealthy. If we fail the first part of the Chunin Exams, just because you had to go on an avenger's quest, I'll use one of my secret weapons on you." Tenten threatens. Even the stoic Neji has enough sense to gulp in fear.

"I say go for it. I heard that Kumo tried to take Hinata chan when she was a little kid and her otuosan killed the guy. Somehow, Kumo managed to turn the incident in their favor and demanded the body of her otuosan. In order to avoid war and keep the secrets of the Byakugan, Neji's otuosan, Hinata's otuosan's twin brother, sacrificed himself. I say Neji kun deserves some payback; in fact." Fuu says, rising from her sitting position and blurring through hand seals.

_"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Mizu Kabutomushi (Summon: Water Bettle)!_" Fuu chants, slamming her palm on the water's surface. From the depths of the sea, a gigantic water bettle floats to the surface. Fuu whispers something in it's antenna like ear, before turning to Neji.

"She's all yours Neji kun, and remember to search their ship for supplies and such!" Fuu reminds him. Unknown to her, Neji's infatuation for her intensified greatly. To find a kunoichi that not only understood his drive, but was willing to aide him was a rare catch indeed.

"I shall return swiftly; this won't take long." Neji says, before he hops onto the Mizu Kabutomushi and takes off towards the Kumo ship. The active Byakugan only increased the raging glare on his face the closer he gets.

"Fuu chan, do you really think it was wise to help him? I mean those Kumo genin probably had nothing to do with the Hyuuga Incident." Tenten asks, not wanting Neji to overreact; after all, shinobi were supposed to control their emotions.

"I say let him vent, it'll be good for him. Maybe it'll get that stick out of his ass." Fuu jokes with a giggle. With that said, Team Guy simply stops moving and await their teammate. Meanwhile, with Neji, the Mizu Kabutomushi slams into the Kumo ship, startling the passengers onboard.

"What the hell, a Hyuuga? Tsk, you've got some balls coming on our ship." A kumo genin, with dark brown skin and dreadlocks, says smugly.

"Yeah, looks like we'll be able to not only become Chunin, but bring back a Byakugan for the Raikage!" a kumo kunoichi, with bright yellow hair, says. Unknown by the Kumo genin, a fire was burning inside of Neji; the flames of vengence.

"Oh shit, looks like Kumo hasn't learned its lesson yet!" 'Amira' (one of her bunshin) says from overhead the ensuing fight.

**Back in Konoha...**

Hiashi looks at the event from the VIP booth of the stadium, his normally stotic face twisted in worry. An expression not missed by Hanabi.

"Otuosan, why is Neji niisan so intent on fighting the Kumo shinobi alone? Wouldn't it make more sense to go in with his team?" Hanabi asks, not seeing the logic in attacking alone. He was outnumbered and even if he was a genius, smarts can only take you so far.

"You wouldn't understand Hanabi. This was before your time, Neji is unleashing all his years of anger for the Main Branch on those he feels are responsible for it all." Hiashi says and with that his stotic expression returns. Hanabi sighes, knowing that was the end of that conversation. Turning her attention back to the action, she sends a silent prayer to her relative; hoping for the best...

**Back with Neji...**

"It is time you Kumo scum pay for your crimes!" Neji roars, dashing towards one of the Kumo genin, his Juuken primed. With one might thrust into the genin's chest, a burst of chakra shoots out his back as blood trinkles down his grinning mouth. Before Neji can bask in the glory of vengence, the dreadlock genin grabs a hold of his arm in an iron grip. Neji tries to pry his hand free, but the dreadlock genin holds strong. His two teammates pull out three conductor rods and stick them in the ship.

Ushi (Ox), Uma (Horse), Tatsu (Dragon)! "Raiton: Kaminari Shibari! (Lightning Release: Thunder Binding)" the two Kumo genin roar, forming a three sided wall of electricity around Neji.

"Do it, Tairoon!" the Kumo kunoichi roars.

"Raiton: Hiraishin (Lightning Release: Lightning Rod. Yes this is an accurate translation. Go look it up if you don't believe me.)!" Tairoon roars, raising his hand towards the sky. The clouds around them begin to darken, the lightning in the sky begins to gather.

"Well that can't be good..." Fuu says, swiftly going through handseals. Just as she finishes her last seal, a bolt of lightning shoots from the sky and rages towards Tairoon and Neji.

"Fuuton: Bijuu Senpuu Mari (Wind Release: Tailed Beast Whirlwind Ball)!" Fuu roars, adding shots of Nanabi's yokai into the Senpuu Mari; just to be safe. She hadn't mastered the jutsu by any means, but adding Bijuu yokai to any jutsu was sure to boost its power. Hurling the gleaming green Senpuu Mari at the wall, the wind helps carry it towards its target as the Senpuu Mari easily smashes the Kaminari Shibari to pieces. Neji uses what little time he has left to escape from Tairoon's Hiraishin. The bolt of lightning strikes Tairoon, but instead of scream in pain, the genin seems pleased.

"This isn't over!" Tairoon roars, going through hand seals, but before he can even begin to channel chakra, more blood splashes from his mouth.

"I have to admit, your plan was brilliant. Lure me in with some taunts, get me in close and use your raiton jutsu to finish me off. Too bad I have a team of elite genin backing me up, now that your Hiraishin has failed you, and my Juuken has sealed a good portion of your chakra; you're finished." Neji says, rushing the paraylzed Tairoon with a palm full of chakra.

"Shootei! (Palm Bottom)" Neji roars, thrusting his palm into Tairoon's solar plexus, the resulting chakra burst sends the Kumo genin flying and skitting across the water, before he sinks into the depths of the water.

"TAIROON, you'll pay Hyuuga teme!" the kumo kunoichi roars, going through hand seals.

"How ironic for you to say that to me, considering what your village did to my clan, my family!" Neji yells, rushing the girl in an attempt to stop her jutsu, only for the other kumo genin to intercept him with his katana drawn. With a downward slash, the kumo genin attempts to cut Neji in half, but Neji grabs his wrists and prevents him from doing so.

"Suiryoku Keri (Thrust Kick)!" Neji roars, channeling chakra into his foot and firmly planting it in the kumo genin's chest. Similarly to other Juuken techniques, the Suiryoku Keri unleashes a burst of chakra into the kumo genin's chest and sends him flying of the ship and into the sea.

**Back in Konoha...**

The citizens of Konohagakure were in an uproar! It seemed as if their genin truly were the best. Even Hiashi was shocked at the turn of events played before him.

"Otuosan, I didn't know the Juuken could be used in such a way." Hanabi says. Even though she'd never admit it a loud, she was starting to get antsy about Naruto's condition. Last she saw him, the entire fleet of Iwa genin were gunning for him; even if she didn't know why.

"It's unorthodox, but yes the Juuken can be used through the feet. It's normally not taught due to its rather 'dirty' performance. The feet are the dirtiest parts of the body and considered too lowly for Juuken to be used with it. It only shows how low Neji truly is." Hiashi says coldly. Hanabi begged to differ, seeing as how very few people would expect a Juuken kick! It was just one more thing she wanted to learn and get instated into her own Hyuuga fighting style; appearance be damned!

**Back with Neji...**

Unfortunately, the kumo genin's interception was just what the kumo kunoichi needed to prep her jutsu.

"Now it's about time I showed you why the Yotsuki clan is famed throughout Kumogakure! Raiton: Nagareboshi (Lightning Release: Shooting Star)!" the Yotsuki clansmen roars, thrusting her hand at Neji and unleashes a dazzling spark of electricity in the shape of a star! With no time to dodge, Neji comtemplates using his ace in the hole, but the decision is made for him, when the Mizu Kabutomushi jumps from the water and takes the blow for him and bursts into a downpour of water.

_"Saved twice by Fuu chan... What a kunoichi..."_ Neji thinks to himself with a feint smile. Using the Mizu Kabutomushi's sacrifice as a distraction, Neji rushes his final foe and plants a swift series of Juuken strikes into her; rendering her paralyzed.

"It's ironic how Kumo genin, famed for their paralyzing raiton jutsus have just been paraylzed by the very clan they wronged. Looks like fate has smiled upon me once again." Neji says, before he raids the ship and awaits his ride back to his ship...

**With Team Ten...**

"This sucks, how much longer am I going to have to do this?" Shikamaru groans. It was decided that instead of rowing or pushing the boat themselves, Team Ten would rely on Shikamaru's Gyaku Kagemane no jutsu (Reverse Shadow Imitation) to link his ship's shadow with that of an enemies' ship and instead of doing what the user does, the user does what the victim does; resulting in Team Ten moving without them even having to lift a finger.

"You'll do it for as long as we need you to, got that?!" Ino screams, giving him the 'Snake Eye'. Shikamaru just sighes and keeps his jutsu going. Normally, this jutsu would be a real drag on his chakra, but that problem was solved thanks to Roland and his Meiton: Kyuuketsukoo (Darkness Release: Inhaling Maw), which didn't seem to even have a range! The Alexandros clansmen could produce his strange jutsu to forcibly extract large amounts of chakra from nearby enemies and give the chakra to Shikamaru.

"No need to be pushy Ino chan, I'm sure Shikamaru is doing the best he can. Even with my Meiton: Kyuuketsukoo fueling him, the foreign chakra must be putting stress on his chakra system. If you wouldn't mind, I can handle things from here." Roland suggests.

"Anything to just relax and enjoy the waves and sky." Shikamaru says, cancelling his jutsu and just sits back and cloud gazes.

Tatsu (Dragon), Hitsuji (Ram), Uma (Ox), Tori (Bird), Tora (Tiger), Saru (Monkey), I (Boar)! _"Meiton: Will-O-Wisps!" _Roland chants. From his mouth, one blue and one yellow spirit orbs spew forth, before they take off in different directions. The yellow orb is drawn to a Kumo genin team and lands on their ship, before taking the form of Roland; in a yellow silhouette form.

"Looks like someone has a death wish! Rai Ken!" the lead genin roars, channeling raiton chakra through his katana and thrusts the blade right through the Will o Wisp's chest, coursing the lightning through his body. The lead genin smirks smugly, until he feels the will o wisp grab his face.

"Rai... Ken..." the Will o wisp proclaims, sending raiton chakra, in the shape of a blade, right through the lead genin's head; effectively killing him.

"Hooryuu Raika no jutsu (Discharge Lightning Calamity)!" the remaining Kumo genin roar. One spews a large puddle of water at the will o wisp, while the other unleashes a bolt of lightning that combines and results in a mighty explosion of sparks and water drops. When the smoke clears, both kumo genin are shocked to see the sparks of electricity be absorbed into the will o wisp, before he chimes the very jutsu they used.

"Hooryuu... Raika... No... Jutsu..." shooting bolts on lightning into the surrounding water, results in a might explosion that consumes the entire bot and all its passengers. With the threat neutralized, the will o wisp goes about raiding the ship and is pleased when it finds a piece to Team Ten's needed map. With it's task complete, it turns back into a spirit orb and races back to its creator.

**Meanwhile, with the blue will o wisp...**

"Suiton: Mizu-juu... (Water Release: Water Beast)" the blue will o wisp proclaims. From the depths of the sea, a giant wolf-like beast made of water rises and unleashes jets of water at the Kiri genin, that washes them away and into the water; where the beast drags them deeper into its depths. The blue will o wisp raids the ship, but doesn't find the right kind of map, so it leaves back to its creator. Once both will o wisps return to Roland, he dispels them both and picks up the map.

"That makes three out of seven pieces of the map. Do you think you can make out the general direction our distantaion is?" Roland asks, handing the map piece to Shikamaru, who tries to decipher the cryptic map.

"Not even a clue, we'll probably need at least six pieces to even make out where the island is, this sucks." Shikamaru groans.

"Don't be such a slacker Shikamaru! So far, Roland kun has given us all of our maps so far, I think it's high time the rest of Team Ten shows the world what we're made of!" Ino cheers, only for Shikamaru to sigh deeply. Ino's cheering meant only one thing; more work for him.

**With Team Eight...**

"It appears that, even in battle, the Konoha Will of Fire burns brightly in this generation! Team Eight from Konoha seems to have changed their course and are racing to assist Team Seven!" 'Amira' says into the camera for the millions watching. Team Eight's ship races across the waves in a hurry! Their distantation, why towards Team Seven's boat of course. On the deck of the ship, Angel looks onward towards the mass gathering of ships closing in on Naruto's ship.

"We're almost there Hinata chan, we have to help Naruto kun!" Angel yells, her machete at the ready; her trigger finger practically had the chickenpox!

"Easy Hinata chan, you're going to tip the boat at this rate! Besides what about the rest of Team Seven?" Kiba asks, claws firmly dug into the ship, hanging on for dear life. He had no idea where this new, more confident, Hinata came from, but she sure did scare the shit out of him. Her Byakugan was fully active and her rotating arms were a blur as the ship was propelled at high velocity.

"Screw the rest of them, except Dontez kun, there's no way we can let those Iwa genin gang up on Naruto kun, without providing assitance." Hinata says with fierce determination.

"You heard the Hyuuga lady, get ready boys because this is going to be one hell of a fight!" Angel yells with glee, channeling Jinton chakra into her machete. Once they were within range of the enemy, each member of Team Eight dashes from their ship and engages enemy ships.

_"Jinton: Haipaa Resshoo (Swift Release: Hyper Laceration)!"_ Angel chants mentally, the jinton chakra crackles with intensity. Before her victims even knew what happened, the Alexandros clansmen cuts off two of the three genin's heads in one swoop, blood gushes everywhere.

"You Iwa temes fucked up this time! No one goes after my Naruto kun!" Angel says darkly, her body drenched in the blood of her foes. The remaining Iwa genin encases his fist in rock and rushes Angel, intent on avenging his fallen friends.

_"Jinton: Mueishoo (Swift Release: Shadowless Flight)."_ Angel chants mentally. Just as the Iwa Genin slams down on her, she disappears without a trace. Not even seconds later, the Iwa genin finds his right arm and left leg severed off as blood pools from the wounds. Falling down from his lack of balance, the Iwa genin is shocked to see hundreds of kanji for 'Explode' drawn in their blood on the entire hull of the ship. Once she was done raiding the ship and finds the map she needs, she stands on the water, on the side of the ship, and goes through hand seals.

U (Hare), Tatsu (Dragon)! _"Jinton: Fantomu-fuu (Swift Release: Phantom Wind)!" _Angel chants mentally, unleashing a strong gust of jinton infused wind on the ship, pushing it against several other Iwa genin ships. Once the ship makes contact with the others, it explodes and engulfs several ships in flames.

**With Shino, Kiba and Hinata...**

"Well if it isn't our lucky day Jibachi otouto, Kurobachi oniisan. Looks like an Aburame has been so kind as to step into the hornet's nest." a kunoichi, with short brown hair, a large forehead, and brown eyes, says. She wears a black outfit with open shoulders, and her weapons pouch is attached to her back by a belt-like sash. Her siblings, Jibachi, who has medium blonde hair, wears sqaure framed glasses ad a gray cloak over his black shirt and Kurobachi, a big man, with short dark hair that connects to his goatee and a similar gray cloak over his clothes, laugh maniacally.

"I couldn't agree more Suzumebachi oneesan! Leave it to Konoha to send an Aburame into battle." Jibachi says with a smirk.

"In front of every nation in the world, we'll show Iwagakure the glory of the Kamizuru clan!" Kurobach roars. Upon hearing Kamizuru, Shino is instantly on alert, along with Akamaru, who barks quietly to his partner.

"What's that boy, you say their scent reeks of hachi (bees)?" Kiba asks.

"Akamaru's nose tells the truth, the Kamizuru clan were a clan not unlike my own. They specialized in using ninhachi and were famed throughout Iwagakure." Shino relies.

"Glad to know your clan still knows of us, especially since it is the Aburame's fault our clan has fallen from grace! Our clan was tasked with leading an invasion into Konohagakure years ago, but we were repelled and largely killed off by your accursed clan! We lost so badly, that we lost all respect and status in Iwagakure. Our grandfather, the Shodai Tsuchikage was shamed and forced to resign as Kage and all because of the Aburame." Suzumebachi says, fist clutched so tightly blood leaks from her hands.

"Not to be insensitive, but was it not your clan that brought this upon themselves. You attempted to invade our village, wouldn't logic dictate that all forces, including my clan, would naturally defend itself? If the roles were reversed, and your clan was victorious, would you still hold strong to your vengence? I have no control over what clan I was born into, nor did I kill any of your clansmen. If you hand over your map, we can avoid the complete genocide of a once famed clan." Shino says, using the logic his clan was known for to try to talk sense into the teens.

"HA, you think you can talk your way out of this? You're more foolish than I thought, Jibachi, Suzumebachi, unleash hell..." Kurobachi demands. From their cloaks, swarms of hachi race towards Team Eight, buzzing fiercely.

"Please aloow me to handle this." Hinata says, channeling chakra into the tips of her fingers, which glow from the levels of chakra infused in them.

"Chakra Hari (Chakra Needles)!" Hinata roars, thrusting her hands, fingers first, at the incoming hachi. From her fingertips, needles of chakra shoot out and pierce the bees one at a time. Even though she plows through several swarms of hachi, the mass of hachi barely is cut in half.

"My time to shine, let's go Akamaru! Shikyaku no jutsu (Four Legs Technique)" Kiba says, enveloping his body in chakra and allows him to move on all fours. Popping a Hyooroogan (Military Rations Pill) into the dog's mouth Akamaru's fur becomes wild and red as he unleashes a mighty roar.

"Juujin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)!" Kiba roars, transforming Akamaru into a carbon copy of Kiba, with equal animalistic appearance.

"Let's show them our original jutsu! Piasu Gatsuuga (Peircing Fang over fang)!" Kiba roars, clapping his hands together and spins, along with Akamaru, forming two literally drills, that rip through the remaining hachi. With each bee killed, sticky honey covers both Kiba and Akamaru's body; immobilizing them.

"What the hell is this crap?!" Kiba roars, trying to pry his self from the sticky substance.

"How do you like our clan's hachimitsu no jutsu (Bee Honey Technique)? It's designed to immobilize our foes, especially shinobi who specialize in close range physical attacks." Suzumebachi snickers.

Mi (Snake), Ushi (Ox), Inu (Dog), Hitsuji (Ram), Tori (Bird), Uma (Horse), Tora (Tiger)! "Hachi senbon no jutsu (Thousand Bee Stings Technique)!" Kurobachi screams, unleashing a large swarm of hachi, that shoots their poisonous stingers at Team Eight.

"Hachi Bakudan no jutsu (Bee Bomb no jutsu)!" Jibachi roars, swarms of hachi pour from his cloak, each with explosive tags tied to them.

I (Boar), Saru (Monkey), Tatsu (Dragon), Hitsuji (Ram), Inu (Dog)! "Mushi Kame no jutsu (Insect Jar Technique)!" Shino proclaims, unleashing swarms of Kikaichuu that fly in a dome shape at high speeds around Team Eight. The Hachi senbon hits the dome, but the jutsu holds strong. That is, until the Hachi Bakudan explodes and disrupts the shield from the force. Not only does the jutsu dispel Shino's Mushi Kame, but also coats both Hinata and Shino in sticky honey.

"My how the mighty have fallen. It should have been like this all along. The Aburame, at the mercy of the Kamizuru clan!" Suzumebachi proclaims smugly, before she takes out a kunai and nails Shino in the throat with it, only for him to dissolve into mushi. Before the Kamizuru siblings can even ponder where he went, a machete stabs Jibachi in the back as the blade exits the front in a splash of blood. Jibachi gargles as blood pools from his mouth, as he falls down, dead.

"Did you miss me?" Angel asks pulling out her blade and attempts to cleave Kurobachi in half, but the large man counters with a kunai.

"Since when does Konoha have four man cells?!" Suzumebachi asks in outrage, looking at the corpse of her younger brother in a puddle of his own blood. Before Kurobachi can free himself from Angel's clash, Kikaichi swarm over him and consume his body and chakra as he screams in agony.

"Kurobachi, Jibachi!" Suzumebachi screams, ters falling from her face. Her face sours in hatred as she attempts to perform a jutsu, only for Hinata to plant a firm Juuken strike to her solar plexus, paralyzing her.

"So ends another great clan." Angel says, picking Suzumebachi up by her hair and placing her machete at her throat; ready to slice her from ear to ear.

"Wait, that won't be necessary Angel chan." Shino says, just as Angel was ready to end the Kamizuru clan forever.

"Oh and why not, does Shino kun have a crush on the hachi girl?" Angel asks, causing both Suzumebachi and Shino to blush.

"Are you crazy, as if I'd ever find an Aburame even remotely attractive!" Suzumebachi says, until Angel presses her machete against her neck; drawing a bit of blood from her.

"I'd advise you to remain silent. After all, your village is trying to kill the boy she's in love with. Your deceased brother can tell you what would happen if you anger her." Shino says. Suzumebachi growls, until Angel presses her blade harder against her neck.

"Just say the word, Shino kun and I'll open her neck like a fish." Angel says. With their foes taken care of, Hinata frees Kiba and Akamaru from their prison

"That won't be necessary Angel chan. I've had my Kikaichi search the ship and we have our third piece of map. Besides, we still need to help Naruto san, that is unless Team Guy doesn't first." Shino says. Upon hearing Team Guy, Angel looks onto the other Iwa ships and sees a huge battle between Team Guy and Seven against the fleet of Iwa genin.

"That bitch is insane if she thinks she'll save Naru kun before I do!" Angel roars, flames in her eyes. Before she disappears, in a swirl of lightning, Angel knocks Suzumebachi unconscious.

"I have to help Naruto kun and show him how much I've changed!" Hinata says before she disappears in a splash of water.

"When did she learn how to do Shunshin?" Kiba asks, looking at the puddle she left behind.

"I don't know Kiba kun, I just don't know." Shino says.

**With Team Seven...**

"It seems Team Guy has joined the fray in helping Team Seven against the Iwa genin! The battle has become more fierce than the previous Shinobi World Wars! Bombs, Boiling steam, projectile rocks, oh the insanity!" Amira says, filming the battle from overhead.

"Futton: Fushoku-sei Jooki (Boil Release: Corrosive Vapors)!" Kurotsuchi roars, unleashing a highly corrosive akaline gas from her mouth towards Team Seven's ship.

"Dammit, Fuuton: Kazerappa!" Naruto roars, redirecting his jutsu from the sail and at Kurotsuchi's Fushoku-sei Jooki. The gusts of wind, literally blow the corrosive gas away from his ship at at one of the Iwa genin ships; effectively sinking it and its crew.

"Sakura get your bony, fivehead, ass from the corner and DO SOMETHING USEFUL!" Naruto yells, feeling even his reserves start to dwindle. Sakura jumps from fright, shocked that Naruto would speak to her so harshly.

"Dammit stop crying and help me! Or do you want to die at the age of twelve?" Naruto asks, having to fire yet another Kazerappa at some projectile rocks to blow it away.

"He's beginning to tire, hit him HAAAARD!" an Iwa genin roars, the entire fleet goes through the same handseals, at the same time in perfect sync.

Tatsu (Dragon),U (Hare),Ushi (Ox),Mi (Snake),Saru (Monkey),Tora (Tiger),I (Boar),Inu (Dog),Tori (Bird),Tatsu (Dragon),Hitsuji (Ram),Ne (Rat),Hitsuji (Ram),Tatsu (Dragon),Ushi (Ox)! "DOTON: CHIKYUU FUJOO (EARTH RELEASE: EARTH LEVITATION)!" the Iwa fleet roar as one. The earth deep underwater begins to tremble, causing massive waves to rock Team Seven's boat. From her ship, Kurotsuchi smirks, knowing just what the jutsu was capable of.

"What's going on?!" Sakura screams, feeling their ship literally levitate into the air, the surrounding water begins to fall from, what appears to be, the edge of the world. Soon their ship is marooned on a huge slab of earth in the shape of an enormous cube. All the Iwa genin collaspe from chakra exhaustion; the jutsu they all performed was easily considered on of their village's strongest A rank jutsu. The shape manipulation and chakra control needed was well beyond that of even an, average, Iwa Jounin. (Just to give you a rough est. Let's say out of the sixty genin, nineteen are left, and about six performed the jutsu. The rest are either fighting the incoming teams eight and Guy, or were too far away to help.)

"Akatsuchi, launch me!" Kurotsuchi demands, hopping onto his huge arm. Akatsuchi's eyes gleam, he winds back and literally launches her high towards the rock slab. Once Iaw's prize kunoichi lands on top of the rock slab, she glares at both Dontez and Naruto.

"How fitting, to be crushed, like the leaves you are, by the might of Iwa." Kurotsuchi says smugly. Team Seven leave the safety of the ship and walk onto the rocky surface. Sasuke's sharingan swirls alive, Dontez leaks Shii Wan from his infinite body mouths and Naruto conjures his Kage Bunshin. Using his Shinga, Naruto sees Kurotsuchi's dark soul. It twists wads of earth, blazing fire and wet water to form a molten goo of a soul.

"Guys we should proceed wiith caution. Something tells me she's not your ordinary genin..." Naruto warns them, Dontez gives him a confused look. Once he sees the serious expression on Naruto's face and the tinge of fear in his eyes, Dontez knows everything. Sasuke just scoffs,

"Maybe some Iwa kunoichi is enough to scare you two dobes, but she is nothing to me." Sasuke says, showing great control by conjuring a Sandaa Saaburu without hand seals, the lightning chakra crackles with fury. Before he can take even a single step, Kurotsuchi shows him her near Jounin level of nature manipulation. The second he takes a step, his foot sinks into a hole, causing him to slam face first on the rock surface. Even with his face bruised, Sasuke keeps the Sandaa Saaburu alive and raises to his feet.

"Is that all you got?" Sasuke asks, adding more raiton to his Sandaa Saaburu, causing it to flair!

"Hardly." Kurotsuchi says with a smirk, without using handseals, she picks up a stone a whispers,

"Doton: Kajuugan no jutsu (Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique)." with her jutsu said, she tosses the stone at Sasuke, who "Hmps" and attempts to catch the stone with his raiton induced hand. Once the rock makes contact with the raiton chakra, something strange happens. His raiton chakra is petrified and crumbles, the rock literally rips through the palm of his hand.

"Graaaaah!" Sasuke screams in pain, blood pools from the wound. Upon hearing her 'soul mates' screams, Sakura pops her head from the ship and sees Sasuke on his knees and Kurotsuchi standing over him.

**In Iwagakure...**

The citizens of Iwagakure couldn't be prouder of their Tsuchikage's magomusume (granddaughter), Ryootenbin no Kurotsuchi (Kurotsuchi of Both Scales)! None more than the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ryootenbin no Oonoki.

"AHhehehehehehe take that Hiruzen, ya old Saru! Finally got ya by the tail ay, Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi)?" Oonoki snickers. He knew this was only the beginning...

**Back with Kurotsuchi...**

Hitsuji (Ram), Ushi (Ox), Inu (Dog), U (Hare), I (Boar), Ne (Rat) "Katon: Tenterudaijin (Fire Release: Sun Goddess)!" Kurotsuchi roars, unleashing jets of blazing katon chakra from every pore at once, in a burst of wild fire! Her entire body is engulfed in wildfire, before it spreads throughout the air and literally melts a short range of rock around her. The entire atmosphere shifts from a cooling sea to a blazing sauna. When the flames die down, Kurotsuchi's entire body has a golden tan, but otherwise remains unphased by the flames she spewed. Naruto could feel the wind begin to dry and feed the heat, making fuuton jutsus suicide to attempt.

With Kurotsuchi focused on her other two teammates, Sakura uses her years of training in the Academy, to sneak her way towards Sasuke.

"Hold on Sasuke kun, I'm here to help." Sakura says, geniunely concerned for her love. Transfering her chakra to his wound, Sakura unkowningly unlocks her Heart chakra and begins to heal the wound with a makeshift Shoosen no jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique). Meanwhile, Kurotsuchi makes use of the terrain.

Tatsu(Dragon), Tora(Tiger)! "Yooton: Yoogan Burobu (Lava Release: Lava Blobs)!" Kurotsuchi roars, gathering the heat from the atmosphere and fusing it with her inner katon and doton chakras, her cheeks bulge from the stress, with a drip of lava spilling out. Blowing a lava bubble, blobbish humaniods spew from it, before it pops. The lava humaniods howl and move swiftly across the heated surface. Knowing that physical contact with those things was suicide, Sasuke preps one of the jutsu he learned from the Alexandros scrolls.

Tatsu(Dragon), Tori(Bird), Mi(Snake)! "Raiton: Ion Denka (Lightning Release: Ion Charge)!" Sasuke roars, vibrating his chakra at the right frequency to produce a jolt of electricity in his hand. Aiming his hand at one of the lava humaniods, he fires his jolt of lightning at the creature, blowing a huge chunk out of it, lava and molten rock spews from its gullet. Dontez and Naruto are forced to dodge the lava rain, which plobs on the ground and slowly forms more lava humaniods.

"This is inspired by Deidara senpai, a great Shinobi and artist. He always said art was an explosion, I hope I didn't dissapoint." Kurotsuchi says, holding her arms out dramatically for the cameras, soaking in the attention she knew she was getting; she would be Queen of the Chunin Exams!

**In a pub somewhere near Iwagakure...**

Seeing such power being displayed under the name of Iwa was more than enough reason for the barhoppers to get silly drunk on every kind of alcohol known to man! It was a joyish occassion to see, even two darkly robed fellows stayed to watch for a minute.

"Aww looks like my art inspired a new generation yeah!" one of the robed fellows grunts cockily.

"More like corrupted it with your insane ideology, Deidara. True art must last an eternity, so that people generations from now may gaze upon its beauty. You art is wasted on the here and now." the other robed figure declares.

"Tsk whatever Sasori senpai. If art isn't an explosion, then it's not superflat; not my style. Though Kurotsuchi chan's art is rather impressive, it lasts too long for my tastes; it's far too pop, lame and dead. I'm interested in seeing how the bakugaki's art. Rumor has it he's practically a Konoha version of me; even stole Iwagakure's kinjutsu." Deidara says, taking a sit on a stool. Sasori decides to sit and observe the Nanabi and Kyuubi Jinchuuriki...

* * *

And scene!

Kurotsuchi: Kami am I hot or what?!

LS67: Damn right, I can't believe Kishi hasn't capitalized on your awesome potential! Not to mean you're sexy hot! I can easily see you being the Yondaime Tsuchikage! With your suiton, doton and katon manipulation, you can use both lava and boil release; how awesome is that?! Plus, I plan to give you more nature manipulations in the future, you just need the right, influence ;)

Kurotsuchi: Why do I get a bad feeling about that?

LS67: Goodnight everybody!


	35. Chapter 35

Kurotsuchi: And so begins the long awaited crushing of Konoha by the might of Iwa!

Naruto: KAAAMI you're so arrogant, you're almost as bad as Sasugay.

Sasuke: SASUKE!

Sakura: Yeah, Sasuke kun was named after the Sandaime's otuosan, what does your name mean Naruto baka? Fishcake?

Naruto: Maelstrom bitch! Besides at least my name is original! Sasugay even copied someone else's name and rides on the fame.

Sasuke: How dare you?! My name is my own and it signifies my greatness! Besides, what kind of name is LightSeeker67?

LS67:! I'm sorry, did you just try to insult my name? Oh ok, I guess I'll have to break it down for you. You see, LightSeeker67 means the following. A dark fellow, who is trying to find the light he was denied so long ago. To bask in the warmth of light and shed the chills of darkness, fleeing from fright. The 67 is just 2 numbers away from 69, one of the sexiest numbers besides 2.

Kurenai: Wow that was so beautiful.

LS67: You should get to know me sometimes Kurenai. Anyway, on with the Chunin Exams!

* * *

Root: Survival, fear. Drastically increases both vitality and jutsus, but clouds the user's mind with fear, rage or other negative emotions. Normally used during life or death situations as a last resort, though can be accessed through extreme emotions such as rage, fear, etc. Chakra color: Red

Sacral: Desire, attraction. Can repel or attract both people and chakra based attacks such as ninjutsu, taijutsu (if chakra is used) and genjutsu. Using high amounts can drive those of the opposite sex wild, if they have the same frequency as the user (basically, if someone is even a little attracted to you, it'll make them go mad with lust. You're welcome hehehe.) Chakra color: Orange (also known as sexual energy)

Solar Plexus: Will, ego. Can greatly increase the user's physical traits such as strength, speed, etc. If the user is of good heart, the chakra will become stronger through will power. If they are of evil heart, the chakra will become stronger through ego, but if ego is bruised the power is halved. Chakra color: Yellow

Heart: Love, connection. Can heal physical, emotional and mental wounds depending on how close you are to the victim. Obsessions leads to blocks in this chakra and can stunt its healing abilities. Can also allow the user to tap into the minds and hearts of others. Chakra color: Green

Throat: Expression, communication. Allows user to use jutsus, the most commonly used of the seven chakras. Jutsus that use this chakra are said to be of the strongest caliber, but it allows the foe to know what is coming. Chakra color: Sky blue

Brow: Intuition, wisdom. Allows the user to use fuuinjutsu, also gives the user psychic abilities such as mind reading, premonitions, and the ability to see spiritual beings aka ghosts, spirits, etc. Chakra color: Indigo

Crown: Transcendence, the seat of the soul. Allows the user to separate either a part of or their entire soul from their bodies and gives access to the spiritual planes. Chakra color: Purple

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

Hand seals: Tori(Bird), I (Boar), Inu (Dog), Tatsu (Dragon), Ushi (Ox), Tora (Tiger), Mi (Snake), Ne (Rat), Uma (Horse), Saru (Monkey), U (Hare), Hitsuji(Ram)

True Shinobi

* * *

"Do it." Kurotsuchi orders, her lava humanoids follow her command and slide across the ground; albiet slowly.

"Are you serious, those monstrosity are slower than slug shit; this will end shortly." Sasuke says, making sure to lock his Sharingan on Kurotsuchi. With his target locked, he fires another Ion charge (Ion denka) right at the Iwa kunoichi, who stands unphased. Before the bolt of lightning gets too close, a lava humanoid takes the hit for her, its insides splatter out; raining molten rocks down on Naruto and Dontez.

"Dammit Sasuke, if it didn't work last time, why do it again?!" Naruto yells, if this kept on going he wouldn't be able to prep any jutsus. Luckily, he had Dontez, who was much more serious than the arrogant Uchiha.

Bird, (Tori), Ram (Hitsuji), Ox (Ushi) Snake (Mi)! _"C2 Orbital Missles! (Shii Tsuu Oobitarumisairu)"_ Dontez chants mentally. Streams of C2 flows from the infinite mouth pores on his body, before he begins to craft an enormous object.

"Don't just stand there, stop him!" Kurotsuchi demands, furious to see some poser mimic Deidara. The lava humanoids begin to flop on the ground, seemingly hopping towards Dontez at an alarming rate.

Boar (I), Dog (Inu), Bird (Tori), Monkey (Saru), Ram (Hitsuji), Tiger (Tora)! _"Amplification Summoning Technique (Zoofuku Kuchiyose no jutstu)!"_ Naruto chants mentally, slamming his palm on the ground, summoning a plume of smoke to rise from a fuuin array. From the smoke, a blue fox, with a darker cerulean-like blue, with white, gray and blackish underbelly, black ear tips and legs, and a medium-length, furry tail that displays a distinctive black tip appears. Upon stepping on the ground, the blue fox yelps from the burning pain.

"Naruto kun, why would you summon me in such a hot and dry enivornment?! You know in order to meet my special condition, I need water!" the blue fox barks; to everyone else, the fox just barks.

"Relax Oashisu chan, there's an entire sea of water over the edge of this battlefield; I'll cover you so go!" Naruto commands, Oashisu nods before taking off like a bolt. One of the lava humanoids begins to bulge, before it shoots out a wad of molten rock at the blue fox. With Naruto and Oashisu distracting one of the lava humanoids Dontez has enough time to finish his latest creation; a giant missle. A shutter opens from the missle, before several missles, with orbiting sphere shaped landmines around them, fires out of it, right at the legion of lava humanoids. Once one strikes it, it explodes completely destroying the lava creature and any debris it spewed, thanks to the sphere landmines. With the other missles locked on target, Kurotsuchi decides to show the poser true art.

Dog (Inu), Snake (Mi)! "Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock! (Yooton: Shakugaryuugan no jutsu)" Kurotsuchi roars, spewing forth a large amount of lava from her mouth, that quickly solidify into multiple molten boulders. The Scorching Stream Rock and the Orbital missiles collide in a display of true beauty. Explosive molten rocks rain from the sky, causing miniature explosions to rock the ground. The levitated chunk of earth was being to look more like a huge dirt wad that was slowly dissolving, that is until the remaining Iwa genin feed chakra into the jutsu, giving it form and strength once more. Even though his jutsu failed to do any real damage, Dontez gave Oashisu all the time she needed, the blue fox hopped off the edge of the platform and began to dive into the water.

"Ooooh what a pretty fox... I'm gonna crush it!" Akatsuchi says, his once jovial persona now replaced by a brutish one. With a mighty jump, he lands upside down on the platform and races across it, sliding his lad arm on the rocky surface.

Snake (Mi)! "Earth Release: Fist Rock! (Doton: Kengan no jutsu)" Akatsuchi roars, his arm up to his elbow is covered in dense rock. Leaping from the rocky surface, he launches himself right at Oashisu and prepares to strike, only for Chooji to intercept with his Partial Multi-Size technique (Bubun Baika no jutsu). Both fists collide, causing rock and blood to scatter in the winds. Both large males separate from one another, landing ontop of the water's surface. Meanwhile, Oashisu manages to enter the sea, seemingly sinking to its depths. Chooji checks his hand, to find a few knuckles burst, while Akatsuchi remains intact; except for his missing rock fist. Not wanting to waste too much chakra, both boys race to their respective boats.

"It seems that Iwa and Konoha have completely taken this exam by storm! The other villages seem to be taking a back seat to the action that is ensuing." Amira announces, making sure to capture the Iwa genin and Konoha 16 (Teams Eight, Ten and Guy, plus Team Seven.) closing in on each other.

_"Secret Technique: Hiding in Scale Powder (Hiden: Rinpungakure no jutsu)!__"_ Fuu chants mentally, expelling a large amount of fine powder at the incoming Iwa genin. Due to its luminous quality, the powdery mist shines brightly blinding the Iwa genin unfortunate enough to see it. With the opening they needed, the Konoha 16 leap into action.

"Dynamic Entry!" Lee cheers, launching a high jump kick at an Iwa genin's face; sending said genin crashing into the water.

"Leaf Typhoon (Konoha Taifuu)!" Lee roars, jumping into the air and spinning kicking two more Iwa genin right off their ship. Several Iwa genin launch a barrge of shuriken and kunai at the lone Konoha genin; far too many and too fast to dodge. Before the weapons could hit their marks, Tenten unseals a large scroll from a smaller one. Then she unravels the large scroll at the incoming projectiles. From her scroll dozens of metal spheres, with kunai welded into them and an explosive tag on it, fly out at the projectiles. Thinking quickly, she unseals a whip and ensnares Lee, before pulling him over to their ship. Onc the metal spheres make contact with the projectiles, they explode in a shower of kunai and shrapnel, that not only deflects the projectiles, but manages to pierce a few Iwa genin along with it.

_"Summoning Technique: Titan Beetle (Kuchiyose no jutsu:_ Tai tan Kabutomushi)" Fuu chants mentally. Slamming her hands together, she grabs her container from her back by both ends and feeds Nanabi's chakra into it. From the chakra, a 9 inch titan beetle materializes. When she opens the container, the one titan beetle, multiples into a swarm of huge beetles that glides over to the Iwa genin. Not ones to go down easily, the launch all manners of earth, even fire jutsus at the incoming swarm and though some where killed, more than enough survived. The titan beetles bit and skewed around four Iwa genin too slow to evade, showing just why they were the most feared beetles, next to Nanabi, in the beetle family. Before Fuu can do anything else, a rope made of pure chakra wraps around her neck and pulls her towards a ship of Taki genin. Team Guy suddenly finds themselves surrounded by Iwa and Taki genin, but they were ready. Lee takes up his Strong Fist stance, Neji takes up the infamous Gentle Fist and Tenten dual wields two scrolls in a triangle formation.

"Let's have a good fight everyone!" Lee says, flashing his patented "nice guy" pose, giving the thumbs up and a flashy grin. Everyone, even the Iwa and Taki genin, sweat drop at the eccentric boy, but Lee is unphased.

"Let's go Tenten, Double Dynamic Entry!" Lee roars, before him and Tenten launch high jump kicks at the closest enemy in sight, causing the area to rock from battle.

**With Team Kurenai...**

"So you think we're just going to give Hinata chan to you willingly?" Angel asks, her entire team is surrounded by Kumo genin ships. On their ship stands a tall and lanky kumo genin, with spiky light blue hair and lightning tribal marks, along with his team with similar markings. Kiba and Akamaru were bound by sealing clothe, while Shino was literally sealed inside a human bug zapper, leaving lonely Hinata and Angel to combat the team of three.

"Say Boruto, I say we take the Alexandros and Hyuuga back to Kumo! Just think what our village could do with two Kekkei genkais!" a short and large, spiky mohawk, genin says with a smug look. Not one to be underestimated, Angel performs a Jinton Shunshin and appears next to the large genin, her machete already aimed for his head.

Dog (Inu)! "Steel Release: Impervious Armour (Kooton: Fu Shintoo Yoroi)!" the bald genin roars, his entire head turns into black steel. Once Angel's machete collides with it neck, she is shocked to see her blade bounce right off of it; without so much as a dent. Before she can get away, the bald genin turns his fist into black steel and punches her right in the gut. The force from the blow sends her flying right in the path of the lanky genin.

Dragon (Tatsu), Hare (U), Snake (Mi), Rat (Ne)! "Water Release: Gentle Wave Palm!" Hinata roars, using her suiton chakra to rise water from the sea and around her hands. With a thrusting motion, a wave of water rushes out, causing the lanky genin to evade. Meanwhile, the third member of the team was busy keeping his Lightning Release: Prison of Zues (Raiton: Zeusu no Keimusho) up and running; the last thing they needed was to have to fight an Aburame and their legion of chakra sucking insects. Recovering from the surprise attack, Angel feeds Jinton chakra into her blade and vanishes in a swirl of lightning.

"Ay, Jinton a kekkei genkai native to Kumogakure. It seems your clan is full of thieves; too bad you're aligned with Konoha. Kumo could have really used you." the bald genin says, without any signs of fear. Once Angel reappears in front of him, the bald genin turns his skin into black steel and easily takes the Jinton induced slash, before he grabs a hold of Angel and slams her on the ship roughly. Once her body makes impact, it bursts into lightning that courses through the bald genin's body, but without effect.

"A Kawarimi mixed with Raiton Kage Bunshin; not bad at all. Only problem is, my Kooton is impervious to Raiton based jutsus and Jinton is the combination of Raiton and Fuuton. Looks like your ship is sunk!" the bald genin says, just before he slams his black steeled fist into the ship, punching a hole clean through it. Meanwhile, Hinata was literally in a storm of fists and kicks. The lanky genin proved to have the Jinton kekkei genkai as well and used it to keep Hinata at bay. Whenever the Hyuuga lashed out with her Gentle Waves, the lanky genin would use Jinton to escape and appear in her blindspot. Poor Hinata was bloodied and bruised by the assault though she noticed the hits weren't nearly as powerful as Angel's were.

_"It seems he only focused on his speed and not on his strength. Probably figured if he could outrun everyone, then no one would be able to land a hit; time to prove him wrong. Self confidence!" _Hinata chants to herself, her Byakugan growing stronger due to the chakra she pumps into it. Neither of them noticed the water slowly fill the ship, only their battle mattered. Using her natural flexibility, the Hyuuga reject emits a constant stream of chakra from her palms.

_"The net is too wide, I have to concentrate, make my chakra even thinner!"_ Hinata chants to herself, her arms begin to wave through the air in a steady and graceful pace. The lanky Kumo Genin stares in stunned awe at the clearly visible, arc-shaped chakra blades that spread out across her entire attack range, effectively forming a barricade between herself. The Hyuuga reject doesn't stop there, she increases her pace and chakra flow into her own original jutsu, before she calls it out loud and proud.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms! (Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Shoo)"

"Tsk let's see your little dance stop this!" Bird (Tori), Tiger (Tora), Rat (Ne), Snake (Mi)! "Swift Release: Shock!" (Jinton: Shokku) the lanky Kumo genin roars, channeling jinton chakra into his hands, it crackles and swirls widly. Rising his hands overhead, he hurls a jolt of focused jinton chakra at Hinata, who doesn't let up with own jutsu. The two jutsus clash in a dazzling show of strength, with nether side giving in. The Swift Release: Shock smashes and pushes against the defensive barrier of chakra blades. Unknown to either, the rising waters only adds to the Protection of the Eight Trigrams, shielding the Hyuuga Heiress in a bubble dome of water and chakra.

_"Now that I've slowed his jutsu down, I need to make my chakra needle thin and break through!"_ Hinata chants to herself. Stopping her arm movements, she focuses chakra into the tips of her fingers and unleashes a barrage of chakra needles that pierce the Swift Release: Shock and dispel it. Realizing his jutsu was trumped, the lanky Kumo genin disappears in a jinton shunshin, but Hinata is ready for him.

Noticing the water beneath her feet, Hinata uses water walking to stand on its surface, before she begins to twirl gracefully on its surface. Using her Byakugan, she can literally track the lanky genin's movements by the trail of chakra he leaves behind.

Bird (Tori), Dragon (Tatsu), Horse (Uma)! "Water Release: Tear of the Ocean!" (Suiton: Ooshan no Namida) Hinata chants, her twirling increases to the point the water beneath her spins around her, forming a shell of water in the form of a tear drop. The lanky genin realizes too late that for once he wasn't fast enough. Once he reappears next to her and launches an elbow strike to, what he assumed was, her head, his elbow becomes stuck in a gelatin like substance. The more he struggles, the more he is ensnared; not even his jinton chakra can release him from the jelly like prison.

"I was planning to save that for Angel chan, but you left me little choice." Hinata says, motioning for him to come inside the shell with her. The gelatin acts on her whim and pulls him inside, where he finds all movement completely restricted for him.

"You are in my field of divination. Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!" Hinata chants, assuming the Gentle Fist (Juuken) stance and delivers her assault.

"Two Palms!" Hinata chants, striking the lanky genin twice with her chakra laced palms.

"Four Palms!" she chants, doubling the strike total to four, increasing the amount of chakra used from the first session.

"Eight Palms!" she chants, doubling the total still, adding almost triple the amount of chakra as before, causing the lanky genin to cough up blood.

"Sixteen Palms!" she chants, her hands are like blurs, striking the lanky genin seemingly all at once with intense amounts of chakra.

"Thirty-Two Palms!" Hinata roars, finishing her combo with two palms thrusts that send the lanky genin reeling back and overboard. Falling to her knees in exhaustion, the Hyuuga reject reaches into her pockets and pulls out a Soldier Pill, popping it into her mouth, she feels a burst of chakra rush her systems, before she leaves the ship in search of her teammates.

"It seems like there's some fluidity among the stiff Hyuuga! I've never seen such grace come from a kunoichi of the Hyuuga clan, but what can be expected from the Hyuuga Heiress?" Amira announces to the millions watching at home.

**Back in Konoha...**

"Way to go Hinata neechan!" Hanabi cheers without a care for her father. Seeing her older sister combine the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist with Water Release only proved Naruto's theory! Imagine what the young Hyuuga could accomplish once she learned to use her own Nature Manipulation! For once, emotional outbursts from her were overlooked by her father, after all her cheer was but a mere whisper in the booming joy the village felt. To see the normally timid and soft Hinata turn into a focused and graceful Kunoichi was definitely worth applauding. Even Hiashi could only smile with pride, even though her actions were technically an abomination to the Hyuuga way, with all the exposure she's receiving from the exams, no true punishment would be allowed. The Hyuuga's would surely lose a lot of respect and power among the village and that wasn't worth it.

"Show everyone just how great you truly are Hinata chan." Kurenai says, giving her genin a silent prayer for good luck. Genma smirks proudly, knowing he and the entire team had a hand in helping Hinata change for the better.

**Back with Angel...**

_"Jinton is useless against someone immune to raiton. Maybe if I knew some fuuton jutsus I could take him. There's no time to spare, I have to make sure the maps we collected are safe."_ with that in mind, Angel Jinton Shunshins away from the bald genin, much to his amusement.

"Running away are you? It's no surprise really. All run from Hagane Guuto!" Hagane ballows, strolling over towards the fleeing Angel. The Alexandros clansmen dashes into the living quarters of the ship, heading for her room hastily. Once inside, she grabs the five maps her team collected and seals them inside a fuuin on her chest. Not even seconds later, Hagane bursts into the room from above, before he punches another hole in the ship, which Angel uses to escape from the steel clad genin. Landing on top of the water, Angel expects Hagane to chase after her on the water's surface, only to find him aboard his ship.

_"Why isn't he chasing me? He knows I have the maps, so why isn't he... Duh his Kooton! It is too heavy to stay afloat on water even if he uses water walking. Plus his ship looks like it is in great shape, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I burrowed his for a while."_ With that in mind, Angel smiles mischievously; something that unnerves Hagane.

Dragon (Tatsu), Tiger (Tora), Bird (Tori), Horse (Uma), Horse (Hitsuji)! _"Swift Release: Rapid Shadow_ _Clone!" (Jinton: Kyuusoku Kage_ Bunshin) Angel chants mentally, before a gray storm cloud gathers aroundher, before the cloud turns into five replicas of herself. Two of the Rapid clones disappear in thin air, but Hagane doesn't seem phased. Once they reappear on both sides of him, he easily swats them into oblivion; watching as the electricity dances along his arms. Before he can gloat, another Rapid clone appears in front of him and tosses its machete behind him, completely missing him. Chuckling heartily Hagane grabs a hold of its face and slams it into the ship; effectively dispelling it.

"You're just like Jinsoku with that damn Jinton bullshit! You think you're so fast, so untouchable, but you're far from it! You are soft, like all girls are. You have no push behind your jutsu!" Hagane says menacingly, searching for his opponent. That's when he hears the sounds of a Henge jutsu being canceled from behind him.

"Allow me to show you just how much push I have. Wind Release: Zephyr (Fuuton: Soyokaze)!" Angel roars, channeling spinning fuuton chakra into the form of a miniature tornado. Throwing the mini twister at Hagane, he almost laughs at the puny jutsu, until it expands to the size of a raging tornado and swipes him off his feet and off the ship. Realizing he'd sink like steel beam, the Kumo genin dispels his Kooton and Angel capitalizes by tossing her machete at the genin, who catches it effortlessly.

"Is that the best you can-"

"No, but this is me taking you seriously." Angel says, dispelling the Henge around her and channeling jinton chakra to her swinging arm to add speed to her strike. Hagane tries to activate his kooton, but is too slow. The blonde kunoichi literally chops Hagane's head clean off his shoulder with a karate chop pumped with jinton chakra. A fountain of blood gushes from his neck, splashing the ship and Angel in its tainted paint.

"Great, now I have to clean the blood and decapitated head off our ship." Angel sighs, going to the door that leads to the living quarters. Pulling out her shinobi kit, she easily picks the locks and sends a burst of chakra to scan for traps. She's not surprised when she finds the entire room, except for a select few spots, are rigged with explosive tags and a sealed chest in the main room. Moving with the stealth of a feline, she maneuvers through the traps with practiced precision, flexing her body in all sorts of twists and bends. Once inside, she begins the process of unsealing the chest with what little fuuinjutsu she knows...

**Meanwhile with Shino and Kiba...**

"Dammit, I have to seal the Aburame in sealing clothe before the ship sinks." The third Kumo genin says to himself. From a scroll in his backpack, a large bundle of cloth with a red fuuin tag on the tips is conjuring. Using great chakra control, the third genin unravels the bundle and binds it tightly around Shino in a matter of seconds. Slinging Shino over one of his shoulders, the third Genin wills Kiba and Akamaru to him and slings them underhandedly.

"And the fellas said learning the Cloth Binding Technique (Nunoshibari no jutsu) was stupid. It's like mama always said, "Jinn, a great shinobi always learns from his enemies. What almost killed you today, can be you greatest weapon tomorrow." Jinn says with a satisfied smirk. With his hostages in hand, the third Kumo Genin shunshins back to his ship.

"Hey Jinsoku, Hagane, should we add these two to the bunch or just get rid of them?" the third Kumo genin asks, expecting his teammates to have finished their fights by now. To his shock, the bloodied corpse of Hagane lies on the hull of the ship.

"I guess its about time we took this more seriously." Shino says, before he, Akamaru and Kiba dissolves into his personal insects, which begin to feast on the clothe. The third Kumo genin discards the clothe before the insects could reach him, unaware of Kiba and Akamaru's latest jutsu.

"Say hello to Inuzuka Kiba's Fang Passing Fang Twister! (Gatsuuga Tsuisutaa) Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba roars, using his four legs jutsu and beast human clone in rapid succession; transforming his ninken into a perfect copy of himself. Both man and beast spin at ferocious speeds towards the third Kumo genin, but instead of making contact, they spiral around genin. The spiraling chakra of both Akamaru and Kiba creates a raging twister where he stands, effectively ripping him to shreds, causing blood to gush everywhere. Once he was sure the genin was done for, Kiba stops his jutsu, dispelling the henge on Akamaru. Looking into the eyes of the Kumo genin, Kiba is shocked to see the life flash out of his eyes; cementing the fact he had killed someone.

"Good news guys, looks like these guys have four maps, two of which are the final pieces to the puzzle!" Angel cheers, until she sees the dreadful expression on Kiba's face and the shredded remains of the Kumo genin. The cheer on her face washes away, leaving behind a blank expression.

"Kiba, I know this is tough for you; it's tough for everyone. Now isn't the time to grieve, we can work through this later." Angel says, placing a comforting hand on her teammate's shoulder. Shino even offers his fellow Konoha nin some moral support and places his hand on the other shoulder.

"We're a team Kiba kun, we can get through anything together." Hinata says with a warm smile, Kiba even begins to prick up a bit. That is, until something leaps from the sea and soars towards Team Seven and Kurotsuchi.

**Back with Team Seven...**

"Naruto cover me, I'm about to make a grand statement all over dis bitch!" Dontez says, running back to his C2 creation. Feeling a bit left out, Kurotsuchi decides to assist her creations in the battle.

Hare (U), Ox (Ushi), Dog (Inu), Snake (Mi)! Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique! (Yooton: Sekkaigyoo no jutsu)" Kurotsuchi roars, expelling a large amount of quicklime from her mouth and right at Dontez, but before it can get too close, a stream of water redirects it away from him. Once the Iwa genius searches for the user, she is shocked to see Oashisu, standing as tall as a full grown bull; her fur is soaked to the brim.

"I take it you condition was met?" Naruto asks, smiling brightly from the turn of events.

"More than enough, shall we use that jutsu?" Oashisu asks, flailing her soaked mane around to cool off the hot surface.

"You know it!" Dragon (Tatsu), Bird (Tori), Ox (Ushi), Horse (Uma), Hare (U), Dog (Inu) Dragon (Tatsu)! (Since Oashisu can not use hand seals, Naruto does them for her and then simply touches her to circulate the needed information to use their collaboration jutsu.)

"Water/Wind Release: Cascading Flux! (Suiton/Fuuton: Kasuke Jisoku) Oashisu and Naruto chant in sync. Oashisu's entire body dissolves into a tidal wave of water that easily washes all the lava humanoids off of the platform. Kurotsuchi manages to avoid most of the damage by water walking on its surface. Using his fuuton chakra, Naruto literally raises the water off of the platform and in the air as if it were the wind. The wavy strip of water begins to bubble, before one of the ends forms Oashisu's head and the other is her tail. Aiming his jutsu at the Iwa genius, the wavy whip lashes out at the pink eyed kunoichi, who kawarimis with a rock to evade, right in the range of Sasuke.

"Now you're dead! Ion Charge!" Sasuke roars, his fist coated in a surge of electricity and cocked back at the ready. Kurotsuchi turns in horror, knowing that the Uchiha was far too close for her to dodge, she could only pray it didn't kill her. Once Sasuke punches her in the chest, his smugness is overshadowed by the intense pain that courses through his arm.

"RAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sasuke screams in sheer agony. The person, or thing he punched was none other than a Lava clone (Yoogan Bunshin) and once his hand came in contact with its thin shell, its hot insides burst out in one glop. Thinking quickly, Naruto whips Oashisu at the lava coating the Uchiha's arm, cooling it to a hardened shell.

"Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot! (Doton: Dosekidake)" Kurotsuchi roars from seemingly everywhere. Condensing the soil and rock from the platform, she forms four skewing spikes to sprout from four different directions around Sasuke, who is too stunned to move. Before the spikes can pierce the last Uchiha, Naruto makes a Mizu bunshin from the water of Oashisu's mane and kawarimis it with him to save him.

_"Where is she... Dontez!"_ Naruto realizes, disappearing in a whirlwind as swiftly as he could. Meanwhile, Dontez nearly reaches his C2 missile, when he senses something from below approaching him.

Snake (Mi), Ox (Ushi)! "_C1 Blade! (Shii Wan no Ken)"_ Dontez chants mentally, crafting a broad sword out of his explosive clay. Stopping on a dime, he turns around and stabs his blade into the ground. Kurotsuchi literally pops out of the ground and not a minute too soon; the ground, along with Dontez' blade explodes. Before she can even recover, Naruto reappears, with Oashisu still in her flux form, and lashes out at her. The Iwa genius is struck with the force of a miniature tsunami and is washed away. Before she can be forced over the edge, Kurotsuchi uses her village's trademark jutsu, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique (Doton: Iwagakure no jutsu), to blend into the very rocks of the platform; allowing the rushing waters to flow by her.

Using the distraction to his advantage, Dontez reaches his missile and places both his hands on it. Channeling chakra into the missile, he crafts odd symbols onto the surface of the missile. Knowing that the bomber nin would need time to tinker with his jutsu, Naruto whirls Oashisu around him in a protective ring. Seeing Sasuke struggle to return to the ship, the blonde shinobi lashes a tendril of water at the Uchiha, wraps it around his waist and throws him onto the ship.

"Sakura, protect Sasuke and stay the hell out of our way." Naruto demands, his expression blank and eyes locked on his surroundings. He knew he had to keep his focus if he were to survive this encounter; why did it seem like every strong, crazy woman, in the Five Great Shinobi Nations, was attracted to him in some twisted way?

_"This chick's chakra reserves are well beyond Genin, hell they're pushing Jounin levels! Sure her grandfather is the Tsuchikage, but this is just madness! Not only that, but she has a freakin kekkei genkai nature manipulation!" _Naruto rants mentally.

Ram (Hitsuji), Horse (Uma), Dragon (Tatsu)! "Earth Release: Earth Dragon Technique (Doton: Doryuu no jutsu)!" Kurotsuchi roars, summoning two dragon heads from the ground in front of Naruto and the protective ring around Dontez.

Horse (Uma), Ram (Hitsuji)! "Boil Release: Dragon Mist Technique (Futton: Ryuu Kiri no jutsu)!" Kurotsuchi roars, slamming her hands on the ground. From the dragons' snouts and mouths, highly corrosive gas spews out at both targets. While the water ring stands strong, Naruto is unable to escape in time. Even with his healing factor thanks to the Kyuubi, the mist still melts his skin in a nasty sounding hiss. Thinking quickly, the blonde makes a Kage Bunshin and kawarimis with it. Neither of the combatants realized the sun had already begin to set, the once hot environment was beginning to cool under the evening's descent. Both supposed Genin fall to a knee from exhaustion. The fatigue from rowing their ships and their battle finally caught up with them.

"Anytime you're ready Dontez." Naruto pants, sweat framing his brow; hard to believe he had been at this for a few hours huh?

"She's finally ready! Time to take this Iwa bitch straight to Prom and back! Ignition!" Dontez says, the symbols on the missile glow crimson before it shoots into the sky. From miles around the participating Genin could see the soaring missile as it reached heights no other jutsu has ever reached. It didn't take Kurotsuchi long to figure out her odds of surviving such a blast; especially once she saw the user dash away at a mad pace. Naruto followed suit, knowing just what the jutsu was capable of. Once the missile reached a certain height, its rockets stopped and it begins its descent back down. Kurotsuchi uses the Hiding in Rock Technique to blend into the rock, too tired to do much of anything else, but once the missile collides with the platform, it explodes. Taking a good forty-four percent of the structure with it.

Kurotsuchi leaps from the shattered remains of the crumbling platform. Her entire right arm had terrible scorch marks and blood could be seen coming from her head, mouth, even her ears.

"Dammit Dontez, you took the ship out!" Naruto yells, both him, Dontez, Sasuke and Sakura were free falling from the sky. The explosion was a bit bigger than he planned, but he had everything worked out.

"Ah stop your bitchin' I'll just make us a better one." Snake (Mi)! _"C2 Battleship! (Shii Tsuu Senkan)" _Dontez chants mentally, before he spews streams of C2 out of his mouth pores and his own mouth. The complete mess of C2 forms a large ship with cannons protruding out and the Uzumaki and Alexandros clan crests for a battle flag. Once team seven lands, Dontez immediately falls over from exhaustion. Using two of his C2 jutsus really put a drain on his chakra, he definitely saved the day enough.

"We're going to have to rest at the closest islands; whether it be the intended island or not." Naruto says, sitting full lotus in order to regain some of his chakra. None of his teammates had any objections. With their minds made up, a large explosion creates a wave that carries team seven's newest ship towards the closest island in the distant. With the platform finally crumbled and most of Iwa's forces in shambles, team seven only had one real problem.

"Did you at least save the maps?" Sakura asks, only to get blank expressions from her teammates...

**With Kurotsuchi...**

"Dammit we should be chasing them right now!" Kurotsuchi groans, feeling the fatigue and her injuries finally getting to her. Her reserves were getting low and her body was sore and dry from all the heat.

"True, but in your condition, you would be much help to me. I only agreed to be on this silly team of Jounin, in order to kill those damned Alexandros children anyway." A man, with the Alexandros clan crest in his eyes and diagonal scars going through them. His skin was pale white, his hair a dingy, curly, blonde and he has X scars on his hands and neck.

"It's hard to believe you would want to betray your own clan Axel san." Akatsuchi says; though he assumed it was a Konoha thing. Axel just spits into the sea, before he glares at the Amira clone filming him for all to see.

"Allow me to show the one good thing that has come from being a part of that accursed clan." Ram (Hitsuji)! "Blood Release: Agony Upsurge (Chiton: Kunoo Kyuuzoo." Axel says, before he touches her injuries. Kurotsuchi is shocked to see her wounds literally wash off of her and onto Axel, who coughs up blood and groans in pain.

**With Apollo...**

"The clan reject has returned has he? Working for Iwa too no doubt. Well shit..." Apollo groans, things just got a whole lot more interesting...

* * *

And now scene! Enjoy :P sorry just don't have much to say. **Update Poll! Who is your favorite six characters? I have a list of 27 Konoha shinobi/kunoichi for you to choose from. I'm curious to see who you all like, based on this poll, I might make a who is your most hated character!**


	36. Chapter 36

LS67: Hello and welcome to another edition of True Shinobi!

Anko: You've been updating that other story of yours a lot lately... Have you given up on us, just because you got a few bad reviews?

LS67: Puh-Lease Anko chan! Even if I lose a few fans due to the way I choose to write this story, I'll never give up on you! I mean this story, hehe.

Naruto: Do you think you could explain the whole sexually transmitted jutsu?

LS67: Sure, the main reason I established that is A) Most people have it where whoever Naruto has sex with becomes immortal, or he gives them some mark granting them Bijuu powers of sorts. B) I truly believe you exchange more than just bodily fluids during sex. C) When you really think about it, Chakra is pretty much someone's soul in Naruto's universe and if it's true that people exchange pieces of their soul during sex, while why not jutsu? Besides, it's supposed to be confusing and annoying in the beginning, but I have plans for this kekkei genkai. Think of the possibilities if Naruto were to have sex with a certain girl and learn how to use katon. He could then learn to combine it with his fuuton and make Boil Release; hell he may even be able to learn Dust Release through this method; or someone else could. See, this way Naruto can't have sex with just anyone and the people he does have sex with will be people he truly treasures.

Naruto: So who am I with again?

LS67: Well right now no one. Just because you had sex with someone doesn't mean you're together; you have to hit it at least twice. We'll pretty much establish your harem that way. If you have sex with someone more than once, they're in your harem; simple no? And on with the story!

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

"Anymore bright ideas bakas?!" Sakura screams at Naruto and Dontez, who is still groggy from using so much chakra.

"Didn't I just save your life?" Dontez asks, too tired to really get into an argument with the loud banshee.

"That's not the point! We lost all of our map pieces back there, how are we going to find the right island now?" Sakura asks. Thanks to her destructive teammates, her and, more importantly, Sasuke could kiss their chances of advancing goodbye!

"You were in the ship pretty much the entire battle! Why didn't YOU grab the scrolls hmm? You're always so quick to blame others, when you do nothing to help! Sure you healed Sasuke, but what about Dontez kun and I huh? If you haven't noticed, we're on this team too! We barely made it out of that battle alive! Look at us, Dontez can barely move, Sasuke's arm is pretty much useless and I only have enough chakra to make ONE kage bunshin. What about you?" Naruto asks, tired of the pink haired girl's bitching and moaning. What do you have to do to impress this girl, have a spinning red eye?

"Hey I'm plenty useful! Like you said, I healed Sasuke during the battle. If not for him-" Sakura starts, but Naruto doesn't let her finish.

"Oh what if not for him, we'd be died?" Naruto asks, finishing her statement for her.

"Well... Yeah! His Lightning Release: Ion Charge was sooo cool and the way he beat those lava monsters was awesome! If not for that Iwa bitch tricking him with that Lava bunshin, he'd beaten her easily." Sakura says with the utmost confidence. Having had enough of his teammate's delusions, Naruto uses his Kistune Henge to transform himself into his female alter ego, Naruko and uses the remainder of her chakra to bitch slap Sakura to the other side of the ship.

"Stop making excuses for him! He lost, end of fucking story! For Kami's sake his entire arm is encased in harden lava ; I couldn't think of a better definition of the word, lose; failure!" Naruto rants, the fatigue and near chakra exhaustion finally waning on his sanity. Sasuke drags his encased arm, trying to break free of still hot rocks.

"Don't lump me in with you Dobe. I have plenty of chakra to spare, not to mention I still have one arm." Sasuke says smugly. Digging into his pocket, the Uchiha pulls out Basan's feather and motions for Sakura to take it.

"Don't worry Sakura chan, Basan will guide you." Sasuke instructs. With eager hands Sakura accepts Basan's feather and immediately bonds with the creature.

**"So the Uchiha finally learned how to ask for help ay? I suppose I can help just this once, listen up Pinkie!" **Basan swquaks demonically, frightening Sakura to her core.

_"Oh my Kami I'm hearing voices..." _Sakura says to herself,

**"No Shit Sakura, I talk to you all the time Dammit!" **Inner Sakura roars, loud enough for Basan and Sasuke to hear.

_"Holy shit I can hear her thoughts..."_ Sasuke says with horror, once Sakura realizes this, her eyes turn to hearts and her mind fills with all kinds of girly fantasies of her and her Sasuke kun. Basan chuckles deeply, guiding the Haruno's hand in craving the rock off of Sasuke's arm.

**"The Basan wants to do healing! OOOO you think you can heal Basan, huh? The Uchiha wants to see some healing, let's give him healing! Bring the black kid in close, Naruto!" **Kurama orders, Naruto simply follows suit and uses binding clothe, from a fuuin on his palm, to wrap around Dontez and bring him over towards him. Kurama reveals himself, in his scroll form, red eye glaring at Sasuke, who cowers at the devilish intent. Unraveling himself, Sasuke watches in awed horror, a Kyuubi pelt, with a single tail, forms a complete circle around the Alexandros clansmen.

**"So the Kistune has snuck past the harvester's fence." **Basan says, recognizing the foul youki. Sasuke watches a flash of red and wild chakra, no power, from behind the Kyuubi pelt. Next he knows, the pelt ravels back up and disappears, but not before a demonic tongue blows rasberries at Sasuke. Both Naruto and Dontez's wounds are healed, though you could tell they weren't at maximum output.

_"You couldn't spare two tails?"_ Naruto asks Kurama, who just shrugs his shoulders.

**"One tail is all you get for free. Once you make me a Kyuubi Bunshin, then we'll take more."** Kurama says with a toothy grin; damn near fox look. Sasuke couldn't believe what his own Sharingan was telling him.

_"How can he have such power?! It was so potent it was like looking at the sun! My flames are no where near that high!" _Sasuke rants mentally, trying to comprehend how Naruto, a nobody orphan, could obtain such power!

"I don't have time to hold your hands. If you haven't noticed, our lives are at stack here. This isn't some obstacle course in the Academy where the instructors stop once someone gets hurt; this is Wave Mission times 100!" Naruto says, trying to keep his calm. They were being filmed after all, they couldn't afford to show weakness; they were representing Konoha... What a mo... Naruto smiles devilishly, scaring all that know him.

"You know what, do whatever you want. If you want to die, be my guest." Naruto says, giving Dontez a mental signal. Slamming a palm on the ship, it splits down the middle; Sasuke and Sakura on one side, Naruto and Dontez on the other.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura yells, her voice echoing in the distance. The two halves become two separate ships, the waves carrying them in opposite directions.

"I'm giving you what you want. Since you and Sasuke make such a great team, I figured us Dobes would just stick together." Naruto says, throwing his arm over Dontez shoulder, who does the same with a smirk.

"You two have fun now. Don't do anything I would do!" Dontez says, making paddles out of his C1 and hands one to Naruto.

"Wait, if something happens to us, you two will fail too!" Sasuke roars, outraged at the thought of staying with... Sakura ugh as in "I'm an Ugly Girl in an Ugly World" Sakura.

"Not really, see if both of you were to fail, or die, all we would have to do is adopt someone from one of the four men cells; only teams of three are really needed. Konoha just started the four men cell our Graduating year, so there wasn't time to amend the rules." Naruto says, with that said, both Alexandros clansmen wind their paddles back and literally whack the water with them. In two explosive bubbles, their rocketed away from Sasuke and Sakura; Naruto salutes them while he's leaving.

**Meanwhile in Konohagakure...**

Outrage roared throughout Konoha, the viewers of the Chunin Exams calling for Naruto's head.

"How dare he abandon Sasuke kun in such a dire situation?!" a slim merchant asks. Many insults, slurs and displays of ignorance are thrown on Naruto's name, until a kunai is lodged into the screen, shattering the monitor to pieces.

"SHUT UP MAGGOTS!" Anko yells, unleashing a burst of KI, that stuns all below Chunin. The Sandaime takes a drag of his pipe and smirks.

"As the brats assistant sensei, I can say this is the best thing that can happen right now. The Uchiha needs to understand that his name won't get him far outside of Konoha, where his dick is sucked 24/7 by you civilians! Meanwhile, you stand there, spitting on Naruto kun's name, like he's nothing!" Anko roars, tired of the civilians' ego stroking of Sasuke.

"Tsk of course the Snake Bitch takes the pariah's side. Find yourself a foul little mate?" an nameless Jounin says. Anko looks the Jounin in the eye, sealing his fate in a genjutsu flash. Inside the genjutsu, the Jounin saw what appeared to be snakes coming out of Anko's hair and then he was turned to stone. The Jounin falls down unconscious, the Snake Mistress sends a glare around, daring anyone to say something; no one does. With a sigh, the Sandaime snaps his fingers, a squad of four shinobi appear on the television and begin to run fuuin through it; slowing fixing the damage.

Outside the stadium, Apollo sees everything through Amira's right eye. He makes sure to spy on Axel and the Iwa Kunoichi.

"That Lava Release will definitely be a problem if she finds out its potential... Not to mention Axel's ass is there; I knew I should have used my Astral Body Possession (Seikitai Shoji) jutsu to possess one of those Genin." Apollo whines, not liking the idea of the clan traitor in an exam with his son and clansmen.

_"As if a mere Genin could hold our astrals inside their bodies; hell only a Kage could hold them."_ Amira says to him via their spiritual bond. As if sensing them, Axel looks right at them, before he smiles and words "I'm going to kill them all."

"Well shit..." Apollo moans, hoping they're training so far had been enough.

**With** **Naruto... **

Team Alexandros courses in their ship, the waves carrying them along its own path. The night wind blows, carrying a cold chill from the sea waters; the strong scent of salt crop dusting the air.

"Wonderful night for cruising, wouldn't you say Donny?" Naruto says, finding time to train himself even while in the Chunin Exams. The blonde Jinchuuriki anchors his back onto hull of the ship, making sure he's high enough to avoid drowning.

"Wonderful night for snoozing, I'm calling it a night. Kyuubi healing or not, my body's pretty spent." Dontez admits, sitting in the crow's nest high above the ship, pillow and blanket already bundled. Without another word, the bomber Alexandros men allows sleep to claim him. To the untrained eye, Dontez was simply sleeping, but to the Shingan, one can see the Cosmic and Natural Energy gather and absorb into his body.

_"To think, everyday we collect Natural and Cosmic Energy in our sleep. Sure it's no Bijuu, but if I could find a way to harness it..." _Naruto ponders, watching Natural and Cosmic Energy shoot from the ground below and the stars above, showering the sky in rays of green and violet energy. It was a time for rest, the only legit way to soak up some Cosmic and Natural rays; so to speak. With that in mind, Naruto climbs on deck, makes a Kage Bunshin and uses Kyuubi's pelt to keep himself warm, before he falls asleep.

**With Team Eight...**

"Are you sure that's him? I can barely smell anything due to all the salt." Kiba says, having to use nose plugs to keep from getting dizzy; same for Akamaru.

"I'm sure, all Alexandros are bound with a fuuin that tells us when an Alexandros clansmen is near. I tinkered with the fuuin a bit to really act up when Naruto's near." Angel says, a fuuin on her right thigh blares red, causing her to kick her leg; like a cat.

"Why would you have that there?" Hinata asks, though she has a sneaky suspension she knew exactly why.

"Where else would I put it? My entire body is rigged with all kinds of fuuin, designed to do all kinds of hanis acts; I girl's gotta have a few play fuuin around. Ooooo he's close!" Angel says and sure enough, Team Alexandros ship sails next to them. When the two ships collide, the small shock awakens Dontez and Naruto, who instantly note the Iwa flag.

"Shit we're under attack, Naruto, Phoenix Drop combination!" Dontez orders, Naruto instantly unseals a huge scroll and makes to unravel it, before he is tackled in an instant by a yellow blur. The minute a tongue grazes his cheek, he knows instantly who it is. Dontez lowers his guard to a minimum, knowing that in this exams even clansmen were potential enemies.

"Is this going to be a thing?" Naruto acts, face blush red, though he makes no move to stop her. Angel takes a few more licks of Naruto's cheeks before she seemingly savors the thought.

"Why are you here Angel chan? Come to take our map pieces?" Dontez asks, trying to put up a front by oozing C1 around his hands. The rest of Team Eight boards Team Alexandros' ship, taking a moment to admire the craftsmanship.

"I gotts hand it to you, Dontez kun. You really out did yourself, too bad it cost you your map pieces." Angel says with a knowing smirk. Dontez and Naruto steel their expression, both looking at Shino, seeing two insects fly off them and onto his fingers. Angel scoffs and looks at Naruto with an unusually calm face.

"Look Naru kun, we both know this is going to happen. You should just be a man and pick a date already." Angel says bluntly, causing everyone, even Shino, to stare in awe at her bold words.

"A date for?" Naruto asks, causing everyone to face fault, before Angel gets back up and slaps the blonde upside the head.

"Must you be so dense?! I want you to... Damn these cameras..." Angel says, realizing the cameras focusing on her.

"AREN'T THERE OTHER PEOPLE FIGHTING FOR THEIR LIVES SOMEWHERE OUT THERE?!" Angel roars, looking right at the cameras, scaring 'Amira' (Phoenix Bunshin) away to a less violent competitor. Once the cameras were all off them, Angel pulls Naruto over to the side, making sure no one follows. Once they were far enough, she seals them both inside a soundproof bubble.

"Naruto kun, I want you to have sex with me." Angel says, not knowing how else to really say it. She thought she made it clear throughout their time together, but the blonde Jinchuuriki was denser than the Crystal Release! If Naruto was honest with himself, he saw this coming. Deep down, he always knew she wanted him, but didn't reciptate it out of some sense of pride. It didn't seem right them being together; being in the same clan.

"Why Angel chan? You can have any non Alexandros guy you wanted." Naruto says, trying to hold on to how their relationship is now. Them harmlessly flirting, teasing one another, not getting killed by her father.

"I understand that, but I want you baka. I don't care if you were a part of this clan or not. I know this clan like the back of my hand, I've been primed to be the next clan matriarch since before I could walk. If there was a rule for me to break, I'd break it, but there isn't. Once your virginity was taken, all restrictions on you were lifted." Angel says, confessing her heart and pouring her soul to the stunned Naruto.

"Dammit Angel chan, I can't give you the love you deserve! I-I can't escape this CRA, you know this clan. You know I'll have to share you with other women; hell most likely Fuu. I can't ask you to settle for me, when you could have better." Naruto says, a few tears falling from his eyes. How he wanted to give Angel what she wanted, what he wanted, but that wouldn't be fair to her; to any woman.

"Naruto kun, I knew about the CRA the minute you were adopted into the clan. I've had years to accept this and while Fuu beating me irked the hell out of me, I'm still in the game." Angel says, wiping the tears off his face and licking them. Unsealing two map pieces, she rolls them up and holds them out towards Naruto.

"I'll give you these map pieces in exchange for two favors." Angel says, twirling the map pieces in her hand and swaying her hips side to side. Naruto just sighs, knowing he was pretty much at her mercy.

"Those favors would be?" Naruto asks, having an idea what one would be.

"Favor One: Tell me where Sakura is." Angel says, surprising Naruto and sparking his curiosity.

"Done. She's southwest of here, I sent her and Sasuke away from most enemy ships. They're probably half an hour away from here; why do you want to know?" Naruto asks. From Angel's ear, one of Shino's insects flies off in the direction Naruto said. Using some Jinton chakra it got from Angel, the insect zips through the air at break neck speeds.

"While we're waiting, why don't we just get it over with? I'll have sex with you Angel, but not here." Naruto says; hey if you've done it once. Angel tries to play it cool, but the stray tear and roaring sexual energy gives her away.

"Oh don't worry, I'll pick the time and place; you just be ready. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a banshee to silence." Angel says, giving Naruto a sloppy kiss, to give him a taste of what was to come. Her lips were so firm, the kiss literally took his breath away, a small trail of saliva still connects their lips when she parts. With a wave, Angel leaves the soundproof bubble, Hinata glaring her Byakugan at her.

"You do know I can read lips right?" Hinata asks, burning determination coursing through her system.

"You better get in the game Hina chan, only six slots left and about three are already taken." Angel says, grinning a neko's grin, with matching blonde cat ears and tail. With their business taken care of, Team Eight boards their ship and heads towards Sakura and Sasuke's ship.

"Should we follow them? They do have all the map pieces." Dontez asks, though once he said it, he realized how bad of an idea that was.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, I feel like I'm at about 75% chakra; that's easily Low Chunin." Naruto says, giving his body a light workout of jabbing, kicking and stretching. He could feel how tight and locked up his joints were, how sore his hands were from using so many hand seals, but at least he still had plenty of tools to use. Unsealing his Jet stream (Jetto Kiryuu), the blonde Jinchuuriki gives it some practice swings, until he decides reserve grip is best for the weapon. With his lead hand, he summons an ordinary tanto before he dual wields both with sly grace.

"I guess I'm down for a little treasure hunting, I'm in a pirate ship; might as well loot people naked." Dontez says, making a Rapier out of C1. From the back of the ship, a cannon is shaped from the hull and fires a massive cannonball of C1, the resulting explosion creates massive waves that rock their boat towards the enemy ships.

**With Fuu...**

"Oh cruel irony..." Fuu says, her entire body sealed within a giant insect jar, fuuin arrays sealing the lid shut. She had spent an hour trying to force her way out with the Jiongu, even Nanabi's youki seemed to only bounce off the reflective surface. Once night had blanketed the sky with the moon and stars, the mint green Jinchuuriki had decided sleep was her best option. Once inside her mindscape, Fuu instantly appears next to Nanabi and Noel's tree, both being waiting for her.

_"Alright so what's the plan?" _Fuu asks, dropping her normally cheerful demeanor for that of a serious kunoichi; eyes like orange fire and expression of steel.

_"Well we know they're here to remove Choomei kun from you; that means they're either seal masters, or really arrogant."_ Noel says. From the skies of her mindscape, Fuu can see two portals open, revealing what is happening all around her unconscious body. She was out of the insect jar, her bare back was exposed, revealing Nanabi's fuuin, a complex tribal armored kabutomushi, with six wings on its back and one tail. Inside the right set of wings are the kanji for 'Peace', 'Love', 'Tranquility.' and inside the left set are the kanji for 'War', 'Hate', 'Chaos'.

"This is the Shodai Takikage's grand fuuin, the Heaven and Earth Sealing Style (Tenchi no Fuuin Shiki)" a cloaked Taki nin, with the Taki insignia etched into his hood, marvels. Before he can touch the seal, a firm hands stops him.

"Don't even think of touching my grandfather's fuuin! The likes of you couldn't possibly understand the dangers a single touch could impose." a silver haired girl, with sharp green eyes and black eye liner in a frilly design, barks, tossing his hand away from Fuu.

_"That's Shinrai chan... They got her to do this... To betray me and her grandfather..." _Fuu says, her once happy and cheerful mindscape begins to darken, lightning clouds form and boom with powerful flashes.

"Poor Fuu chan, I can't let them do this to you." Shinrai whispers, causing the dark clouds to lift almost instantly. Fuu couldn't control the tears that fell down her face. While her teammates were making sure Fuu's team, nor any other enemies, would disturb them, the silver haired girl places her hands over Fuu's fuuin, her hands glowing a mystic blue. Shinari's eyes go wide for a second, before she smirks and rises to her feet.

"There is nothing wrong with my grandfather's fuuin; it is working perfectly." Shinrai announces, before she walks from Fuu, making sure her face shows no ill intent. With the word given, the two Taki nin pull out one enormous scroll, unravel it and spread their blood across its long sheet. In a plume of smoke, Taki's own squad of Fuuin Masters appears on the ship.

"You have done well Shinrai chan, you have served your village well." one of the Fuuin masters says, placing his hand on her shoulder, before he joins his team around Fuu. Each master pulls out a small scroll, each having one of the corresponding kanji on it. Channeling their chakra masterfully, the scrolls are engulfed in chakra, before they slam their scrolls on Fuu's fuuin. Kanji and other fuuin arrays, pour off the scrolls and etches themselves inside the fuuin. Green youki erupts from the fuuin, shocking everyone, but Shinrai, away from the mint green Jinchuuriki forcefully. The Alexandros crest forms in the center of Fuu's fuuin, but instead of overlapping the two fuuins, it improves the already strong fuuin.

"How is this possible? There are no records of the Shodai Takikage placing two fuuin on the girl." one of the Fuuin masters says, before realization hits him. He sends a glare at Shinrai, who just shrugs her shoulders, blowing him a raspberry.

"I told you there was nothing wrong with his fuuin; in fact, it's working better than ever. You didn't think Konoha, no the Alexandros clan would go to some much trouble to have her and not make sure her fuuin was reinforced?" Shinrai asks, before she is picked up harshly by the neck.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? Quickly, place her inside the jar!" the lead Fuuin master says, realizing just how much trouble they were in. The cameras instantly zoom in on them, showing Takigakure pretty much breaking their alliance and declaring war by stealing one of its kunoichi. Before the genin team can even pick up the jar, Fuu slams her fist into the ship, pumping the leaked Nanabi youki into her fist. A hole is literally blown into the ship, water gushes out and begins to fill the ship.

"You want Nanabi that badly? I'll give you your treasured weapon ten fold!" Fuu roars, feeling her rage and resentment bubble to an all time high. They just couldn't let her go, couldn't let her be happy for once in her life. They would always try to take her back to that hell, but she wouldn't go back without a fight. Sensing her flaring emotions, Noel decides now was the time to step in. In an instant, her mask materializes around Fuu's face, and her spirit wraps the mint green Jinchuuriki in an embrace of warmth.

_"Remember Fuu, no matter what they throw at you, you'll always have people to back up. You're not alone, you have Choomei kun, me, Naruto kun, and everyone you've befriended in Konoha."_ Noel says. As if to drive the point home, a blunted arrow, with poison on the tip, nails the Fuuin master chocking Shinrai in the head. His grip relaxes, before he slumps over, drooling. Not even a second later, several arrows, shuriken and senbon are fired in rapid succession, each hitting their marks perfectly; lodging themselves inside some poor Taki nin's body.

"Do not fear Fuu, for Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast, Lee is here! Leaf Great Whirlwind (Konoha Daisenpuu)!" Lee roars, unleashing a series of kicking attacks, starting from a low kick and linking into a middle kick and high kick then finishing off with a heel drop. With two of the Fuuin masters taken out, Fuu calms down; the Nanabi's youki subsiding.

Before the remaining Taki nin can do anything, Neji stands in the center of them, envisioning a green Eight Trigram circle imprisons them.

"You are in the field of my divination, pay for your crimes against Fuu chan!" Neji roars, unleashing series of violent blows on all trapped within his field of vision. With each strike, he envisioned the enemy taking Fuu away, just like Kumo tried to take Hinata away, resulting in his father's death.

"Two palms!" Neji chants, striking each of the Taki nin twice in rapid succession.

"Four palms!" Neji chants, his palms getting quicker and more precise.

"Eight palms!" Neji chants, almost doubling his speed!

"Sixteen palms!" Neji chants, his hands mere blurs now. By this time, all the Taki nin spew blood from their mouths, but Neji doesn't stop. He pumps even more chakra into his palms, his goal set in mind.

"Thirty two palms! Neji chants, almost finished closing all of the Taki nin's chakra points (Tenketsu) in their Chakra systems.

"Sixty four palms!" Neji chants, finishing his attack unleashing final bursts through the Taki nin's chests; killing them painfully. Their bodies crash on the ship, motionless with dead eyes. Neji starts to hyperventilate, his mind finally catching up with his actions. He tries to calm his shaky breathing, deactivating his Byakugan. Offering a shaky hand to Fuu, the stunned mint green Jinchuuriki accepts his hand.

"Are you alright Fuu chan?" Neji asks, his eyes taking on a heavy and dark tone.

"I'm fine, you look like shit though." Fuu says, patting Neji on the back affectionately. Soon the other members of Team Guy offer their support to the Hyuuga Prodigy

"So should we raid?" Tenten asks, getting that all too familiar itch. Before they can even consider their possibilities, a whirlwind appears in the center of the Taki's ship, revealing Naruto and Dontez. Making his trademark cross seal, the blonde Jinchuuriki makes several Kage Bunshin, who use the smoke to conceal themselves. Activating his Byakugan, Neji frowns at the silhouettes of chakra dash across the ship. Before the Kage Bunshin can even reach Team Guy, they are crushed by a giant, spiked, iron ball; courtesy of Tenten.

"Come on Naru chan, I basically grew up with you; you didn't think I'd have found a weapon to take care of your Kage Bunshin? Say hello to Jidanda!" Tenten says with a confident air. Naruto smirks, making a squad of Kage Bunshin and sends them after the Taki corpses.

_"He didn't take the bet ay, it'd be boring if he fell so easily."_ Tenten thinks. Expanding the handle of her weapon, the weapon mistress swings Jidanda like a huge flail, whacking the Kage Bunshin's out of existence.

"Face it Naruto, any encounter you have with our team will end in your failure." Neji says, taking up the Gentle Fist stance. Before anyone can realize, Lee zooms in front of Naruto and launches a powerful lateral kick aimed at his head.

"Leaf Great Flash (Konoha Daisenkoo)!" Lee roars, mere inches from hitting Naruto, only for the blonde to duck his head out of the way. Not one to give up so easily,

"Dynamic Action!" Lee roars, flipping towards Naruto and unleashes a series of punches and kicks, that the blonde barely evades; a few hits catching him.

"Leaf Gale (Konoha Reppuu)!" Lee roars, doing a rear spinning low kick, lowering Naruto off balance and sending him flying; only for Dontez to catch him.

"Enough." Fuu says simply. Neji deactivates his Byakugan, Lee drops his Strong fist stance, Tenten reseals her weapons and Naruto just looks confused.

"That's it? After all that hype, we're just ending it?" Naruto asks, a bit disappointed in the lack of action going on. He figured the minute he separated himself from Sasuke and Sakura, trouble would be all over him.

"Maybe Sasuke is the reason I get into so much shit... I wonder how they're doing?..." Naruto asks, feeling a bit guilty for leaving them to their fates; well it had to happen sometime.

**With Team Seven...**

Sakura didn't know whether to be happy Naruto ditched them or pissed! While she was spending time with her Sasuke kun, two wasn't as good as four and she knew it. She couldn't deny Naruto was powerful, not as powerful as Sasuke, but still.

"Come on Sakura, we could be ambushed at any minute." Sasuke orders, his, three tomoe, Sharingan whirling in alert. Sakura jumps at the harsh tone, but quickens her pace, increasing the amount of chakra she added to Basan's wicked healing jutsu. Once the rock shell was completely removed, the cherry blossom gasps in horror at the severe burns on his arm; it was more black crust than skin. Sasuke's keen eyes lock onto an incoming Iwa ship, panic begins to ensue.

"SAKURA, We're under attack! You have to heal my arm NOW; It;s our only chance!" Sasuke yells, but it's too late. Four figures appear on the ship, shocking the remaining members of team seven.

"That looks awful, Hina chan; do you think burn cream can help?" Angel asks, deciding to help; they were Konoha nin after all.

"Do I have to?" Hinata asks, shocking those not used to her new change in attitude; Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba.

"It would show the Will of Fire the Sandaime's always going on about." Angel says with a giggle.

"When you put it that way..." Hinata says with a sigh. Taking out a vial of cream, the Hyuuga Princess begins to rub dabs over his burns.

"In the mean time, Sakura I have a proposition for you." Angel says with a wicked smirk, scaring Sakura a bit.

"And that would be?" Sakura asks.

"I'll give you all of our scrolls if you can beat me in a battle." Angel says, unsealing a completed map.

"Me fight you? Don't be crazy, the minute I start mopping the floor with you, your teammates' will jump in." Sakura says, not believing a single word she said. She knew Angel was kunoichi of the year for a reason.

"I don't need my team to handle a little girl playing kunoichi." Angel says darkly, calmly strolling over towards Sakura, who can sense an ominous presence surrounding her. Next thing she knows, Angel vanishes in thin air.

"Y-you one trick pony!" Sakura yells out of panic. In a blink of an eye, Angel appears in front of Sakura, her fist just inches from her fist.

"Excuses, excuses... Fine, if it makes you feel better; no jinton, no jutsu." Angel says, taking her clan's stance of Wing Chun. Her body is firm, yet flexible and she oozes balance. Sakura shakily assumes the Academy taijutsu before she rushes her. Angel awaits her foe, before she easily evades and unleashes a chain of right, left, right vertical punches, followed by four palm strikes to her chest. Sakura is forced tumbling backwards, her body badly bruised. The pink haired girl struggles back to her feet, tears falling down her face by the gallons.

"Look at yourself, I've barely started and you're already down. I expected your pain tolerance to be much higher by now, with Anko senpai as your sensei." Angel says, walking over to Sakura, who tries to throw out a weak punch, but Angel catches it and strikes the pink haired girl in the side of her head with an L hook, causing the side of her head to burst open in blood. Picking her up by her pink long hair, Angel does her favor and cuts it down to a more reasonable length before she tosses her over to Hinata.

"Clean that shit up when you can. After that, we're leaving these chumps for the island." Angel says, stretching her body in odd angles. Maybe now she'd understand how hard life as a shinobi can be...

* * *

And scene! Wooo hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was a labor of love :P


	37. Chapter 37

LS67: Hello and welcome to another edition of NTS! I'm proud to state that this will be the end of the first part of the Exam. I know, in canon the first exam was only like one episode, BUT my exams are much more in depth and much more dangerous :P

Sakura: Why do you hate me so much?! I have at least one or two votes in the Favorite Character poll; meaning two people like me.

LS67: I really wanna know who those people are... I mean do they like bitches, or maybe they like the canon Sakura and are waiting for me to make you more like her and not a bitch 24/7. To me, you are a bitch 24/7 though and I'm not fond of bitches.

Angel: Naruto, in the second exam... You...

Naruto: Uh... Ok... What do you mean second exam, me?

Angel: Imma make you man... Second exam... You...

LS67: On with the show!

* * *

Root: Survival, fear. Drastically increases both vitality and jutsus, but clouds the user's mind with fear, rage or other negative emotions. Normally used during life or death situations as a last resort, though can be accessed through extreme emotions such as rage, fear, etc. Chakra color: Red

Sacral: Desire, attraction. Can repel or attract both people and chakra based attacks such as ninjutsu, taijutsu (if chakra is used) and genjutsu. Using high amounts can drive those of the opposite sex wild, if they have the same frequency as the user (basically, if someone is even a little attracted to you, it'll make them go mad with lust. You're welcome hehehe.) Chakra color: Orange (also known as sexual energy)

Solar Plexus: Will, ego. Can greatly increase the user's physical traits such as strength, speed, etc. If the user is of good heart, the chakra will become stronger through will power. If they are of evil heart, the chakra will become stronger through ego, but if ego is bruised the power is halved. Chakra color: Yellow

Heart: Love, connection. Can heal physical, emotional and mental wounds depending on how close you are to the victim. Obsessions leads to blocks in this chakra and can stunt its healing abilities. Can also allow the user to tap into the minds and hearts of others. Chakra color: Green

Throat: Expression, communication. Allows user to use jutsus, the most commonly used of the seven chakras. Jutsus that use this chakra are said to be of the strongest caliber, but it allows the foe to know what is coming. Chakra color: Sky blue

Brow: Intuition, wisdom. Allows the user to use fuuinjutsu, also gives the user psychic abilities such as mind reading, premonitions, and the ability to see spiritual beings aka ghosts, spirits, etc. Chakra color: Indigo

Crown: Transcendence, the seat of the soul. Allows the user to separate either a part of or their entire soul from their bodies and gives access to the spiritual planes. Chakra color: Purple

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

Hand seals: Tori(Bird), I (Boar), Inu (Dog), Tatsu (Dragon), Ushi (Ox), Tora (Tiger), Mi (Snake), Ne (Rat), Uma (Horse), Saru (Monkey), U (Hare), Hitsuji(Ram)

True Shinobi

* * *

"Naruto kun, I'm glad to see you're well." Fuu says, the Nanabi's youki slowly healing her sore body. Like a whisper in the wind, the blonde Jinchuuriki vanishes and reappears behind her, embracing her sensually. He leans close to her ear, giving it a tender kiss.

"I could say the same to you. I felt Nanabi's youki miles away; I had to make sure no one would take you away from me." Naruto says, loving the way Fuu's body felt in his arms; so soft and yet firm. Fuu couldn't help but melt in her fellow Jinchuuriki's arms. His touch always seemed to heat, her otherwise, cold heart and body. Everything seemed perfect, until she caught a scent; it was faint, but there.

"Why do you smell like a wet cat?" Fuu asks, shoving Naruto off of her roughly. She knew that scent anywhere, the nerve of this guy!

"Wet cat is a bit harsh. I prefer a damp log, anyway that's not important. What is important, is that these Taki nin violated the terms of our agreement. It is my duty, as the future clan head of the Alexandros clan, to make an example of them before the world. Any agreement made by the Alexandros clan is final." Naruto says with the full authority entitled to him. Even though Fuu was pissed he saw Angel before coming to see if she was alright, the clan always came first. The Alexandros clan was more than just a title, it was a family, a union.

"Well your clan duty has no bearing here; this is the Chunin Exams." Neji says, making sure to block Naruto and Dontez' from the Taki corpses; they were his kills after all.

"Neji is right Naruto san. In the field of battle, the killer is allowed to decide the fate of his victims." Lee says sagely.

"Why don't we just let Fuu decide. No one has even asked her how she is or how she came to be trapped in the first place. Fuu is a strong Kunoichi and no ordinary shinobi could capture." Tenten declares, placing a kind hand on her shaken teammate. It was only then did the males pay attention to Fuu, she was shaken from fright.

"Fuu chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asks, subconsciously activating his Shingan, gazing into her trembling soul. The once fierce oasis dissolved into a mere dripping pond.

"Let's just get out of here alright? It's not safe here." Fuu says, her eyes darting every which way, following some phantom beneath them.

"You're all dead..." one of the Taki Genin gasps, catching everyone's attention. Even though his throat had several puncture holes, he still manages to let out a raspy, bloody, laugh. His eyes turn red, then literally burst in spray of blood and eye matter. Inside the darkest part of his eye sockets a red dot rests. With his Shingan activate, Naruto can see inside the red dot, is a small man, with a vicious smile.

"It's him..." Fuu says ghastly. The color drains from her once bronze skin, her shivers give her goosebumps. From the Taki Genin's eyes, two brown cylinders ooze out like pudding. Once they hit the ground, they coil around and form two piles. The stench they gave was foul, like rotten flesh.

"Ah Kami what is that?" Tenten asks, having to use a thick clothe to be able to breath. The stench even has a fume to it, a toxic aura. Naruto didn't really know what to do, never had he seen anything this sick in his life.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." A voice bubbles from the pile of brown matter. With that said, a beam of red light shoot from the center of the coil, forcing it to unwind upward. The more it unwinds, the wider it gets, causing the gathered shinobi/kunoichi to scatter away. Inside the now wide beam of red, before everyone present and the millions watching all around the globe, a man was constricted layer by layer. First the epithelial tissue, then the connective tissue, then the muscle tissue and nerve tissue. Then the skin formed the epidermis layer, the dermis layer, the subcutaneous layer. Then the organ systems developed the Skeletal system, bone by bone, cartilage, tendons, and ligaments. Before long, the one and only Axel appears in the center of the chaos, a tranquil smile on his face.

"It's so good to see you children." Axel says, his presence alone has an aura of oppression and doom. Dontez couldn't believe his eyes, "You're real?"

"I'm glad to hear your folks still speak of me. I hope it they told you all the gruesome things I did under the name of this great clan. How many people I slaughtered and turned into my own army of the dead; cliche I know, but hey it gets the job done. Well it almost did, until that bitch Amira came into the picture." Axel says darkly, reminiscing the glory days of life, before he had to start stealing people's skins to survive. Meanwhile, every Alexandros in the Exams could feel Axel's evil presence; it literally made their skins crawl. Without warning, Angel and Roland leave their teams for the more pressing matter at hand.

Naruto vanishes in a whirlwind, when he reappears, he has his Jetstream in hand, ready to slash Axel's throat wide open; even using the wind from his Shunshin to add fuuton chakra to his blade.

Naruto was surprised how easy it was, his Jetstream cut through his windpipe like a hot knife through snow, blood splashes all over his face. Axel's corpse flails for a second, before it fails with a thud. "You fate has been sealed..."

"Well that was weird." Naruto says, taking out a clothe to clean his dagger first. Dontez can't shake the feeling something was off. He knew the legends of Axel, his parents spoke of him as evil incarnate; literally.

"Axel is Apollo dono's alter ego of evil. Everyone, even Higher Beings, have evil within them; darkness in the pit of their souls. His was so great, he shed it from himself and cast it to the darkest of realms in shame. It allowed him to become the man he is today." Dontez explains in hand signs to Naruto and Fuu.

"Fuu chan, you have to tell us what happened. How were you sealed within the insect jar?" Naruto asks, after wiping his face of the blood. Like Dontez, the blonde Jinchuuriki felt unease about the whole thing. Even he knew of Axel from times his mother told him.

"Amazing display of speed Naruto san! I hope to match, if not outdo, your display! If I can not do so, I will swim to the island!" Lee declares, his eyes burning with determination! Tenten face palms herself at the ridiculousness of declaration, while Neji decides to follow his instincts and activates his Byakugan...!

"There's something wrong here. I can see his blood spill, but it seems to be leaking towards the bodies of the Taki nin." Neji says, holding back the urge to vomit at the sight. It was like the blood was a parasitic worm, crawling to a new host.

"Burn the blood!" Dontez yells, firing several C1 Dumplings and miniature rockets at Axel's corpse. The body is lit up in a big blast of gore. Understanding why his blood was dangerous, Naruto unseals a jug of Saikoo's Fire Wine and takes a swig, before he sits out a stream of flaming wine at the running blood. To everyone's horror, the blood literally rises off the ground and darts out of the way of the burning wine. The remaining wine in his mouth spills from his dropped jaw. Snapping out of it, he takes another swig and spits another stream of fire at the fleeing blood.

"Too late..." Axel says, his blood drops on the body of a Taki nin and completely consumes him in his image. The once dead clan traitor rises once more; showing everyone why he earned the title of Skin Crawler.

"You'd be surprised how many good bodies people foolishly bury in the ground, inside containers to keep them preserved no less. There is so much the human flesh reveals about a person. It is the shell their souls wore, it has remnants of that. That means all it's skills, knowledge, genetics; everything all in the skin and organs." Axel explains, before his eyes roll in the back of his head and back to reveal a fully matured Sharingan.

"I wish the Uchiha was here to see this. I'd love to see his rage, the sheer wrath in his red eyes. Especially since these are the eyes of his dead father; his skin was perfect." Axel says with sick glee. Though he couldn't see or hear it, the ex Alexandros clansman could practically feel the outrage and hatred of those watching in Konoha. Not wanting to give the man any time to use the accursed kekkei genkai, Naruto tosses the jug of fire wine at Axel, some of its contents spill and splash all over Axel, causing him to burst in flames.

"Mwhahahahaha! AHhahahahahaha the sheer intensity of fire is mind numbing!" Axel yells over the roaring flames, burning his flesh to a black crisp. The sight was truly frightening to see, a man being burned alive and taking bliss in it, instead of agony. Soon his body is nothing more than smoldering ash, blowing in the sea wind. Something didn't feel right though...

"That was too easy... Again..." Naruto says, sensing Axel's presence, but not being able to pinpoint the location. Suddenly, the blood from his clothe begins to tremble, before it expands into a net of blood, that easily consumes Naruto's entire body.

"Naruto kun!" Fuu screams, remembering what the strange blood had done to her. Running over to the blonde, she tries to tear the blood net off him, but only succeeds in trapping herself. Both Jinchuuriki scream in agony, the tainted blood slowly drains them of both chakra and blood.

"You can call this my Kekkei genkai if you like. I like call it Blood Release (Chiton), though where I'm from, it's called Hex magic; a type of curse that effects physical matter. In my case, it effects blood and skin, I can completely consume a person's soul through their blood and use them as my own!" Axel's voice declares, followed by maniacal laughter. He wanted everyone to see what he was capable of; to be feared by all Shinobi Nations; especially once he truly cut loose. That laughter stopped once he realized he couldn't feel anything coming from the two Jinchuuriki; no blood, no chakra.

"You didn't think father and mother would send me into a world with you roaming around and NOT teach me a few fuuin to combat you did you? Silly man, pay for your arrogance!" Naruto says, even inside the pod of, iron filled, blood, he unseals a human heart, that reacts to the surrounding blood. Even Axel was made to fear, the heart beats and pumps the blood inside of it swiftly. Before long, Fuu is released from the shrinking blood net and half of Naruto was also freed. Sensing his doom, Axel releases Naruto completely and stretches over to Team Guy.

"I will not be sealed so easily boy!" Axel yells, aiming to consume Lee, but Dontez intercepts, his left arm covered in C2 and in the form of a cannon.

"C2 Cannonbolt!" Dontez roars, placing his right hand on the cannon and pumping it with more C2. With a burst of Bakuton chakra, the cannon rapid fires cannonball after cannonball at Axel's blood, but to his horror, Axel slinks around the cannonballs, lands on the ground and slivers over to Lee. With nothing to detonate them, the cannonballs continue towards Naruto,

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough! (Fuuton: Daitoppa)" Naruto roars, unleashing a squall of wind upward, thrusting the cannonballs into the sky and causing them to explode; like signal fire.

"Don't let it touch you Lee! Neji don't even think about using the Gentle Fist; he's like a chakra parasite in that form! He'll easily ride you chakra bursts and make a nest in your body. Tenten, I know Evangela said not to, but use your gun NOW!" Dontez orders. Both Neji and Lee dash away from the blood, both at a high disadvantage. Tenten eagery pulls out a golden scroll and unseals her most powerful and deadly weapon, a Henrion, Dassy & Heuschen Revolver; a 20 shot revolver. With one pull of the trigger, 20 bullets were shot in mad succession at the blood, that was almost completely blown to bits.

"When the FUCK did you get that? I thought Evangela gave you a damn pistol?!" Dontez yells, seeing that gun had really scared the shit out of him; women should never have that kind of firepower. It was just a scary sight to see man.

"Oh this, well Evangela kaasan gave me the pistol in public, but gave me this baby in private. The rule was applied to this gun, I just never really brought out the pistol unless I had to. I think in this situation, the revolver was called for." Tenten says, giving the hot gun a tender kiss on the barrel.

_"Note to self: Never piss Tenten off... Ever..."_ All of the guys think at once. A gun can fire more bullets faster than ANY shinobi or kunoichi can throw AND hit their mark faster. Even with Tenten's assault, some droplets of blood survive, now almost too small to see. Fuu couldn't do much with her suiton jutsus; doing so could wash the blood away and then they'd be sitting ducks. Thanks to that damn insect jar, the Nanabi's youki was currently cut off; she also didn't want that man to get a hold of such power. Still, she had her doton jutsus, unsealing a huge scroll from her back, Fuu unravels it, unleashing a huge dust cloud that blankets the entire ship. Everyone aboard, alive, begins to cough and hack out the dirt from their lungs.

Rat (Ne)! "Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin (Doton: Ganban Kyuu)" Fuu chants, using the dirt to form multiple sections of hardened dirt and literally crushes the blood flat.

"Anyone know any katon jutsu?" Fuu asks, holding the Rat sign to keep her jutsu active; knowing that this alone wasn't enough to kill the man. Dontez answers by going through some hand seals.

Tiger (Tora), Bird (Tori)! "Fire Release: Great Flames Flower (Katon: Gooenka)!" Dontez chants, jumping in the air and shoots three giant bullets of fire that come down like giant meteors. Once they hit the Bedrock coffins, they erupt into a geyser of flame, causing the ship to begin to burn. Thinking swiftly, Naruto whirlwind (Senpuu) shunshins around the ship, checking each of the Taki corpses for any valuables; finding four map pieces among them, a few fuuin scrolls and some ryu. Not like they needed it and it would just burn with their bodies anyway.

"Our ship isn't that far from here we should... Agh!" Lee starts, but to everyone's horror, a drop of Axel's blood gets on Lee. The blood then begins to consume Lee, darkening his skin to a roasted brown, but other than that he remains the same.

**"Mwhahahaha! Ah yes this body is a perfect match for Uchiha blood!" **Axel says, through Lee's body. Lee's once kind eyes are replaced with a mad, swirling, sharingan. His back turned the roaring flames and the cremation of the Taki nin. Removing his leg weights, Axel tosses them into the water, resulting in a mighty clap of water.

**"Oh did I forget to mention I can add the abilities I gained from others into any body I enter? My bad, allow me to show you just how fucked you all are. I'm well aware of your friend's inability to use jutsus, but that's fine with me. I prefer to beat my enemies with my own hands and watch their blood spew forth like a mighty geyser." **Axel says, taking up the Strong Fist stance with his Sharingan ablaze.

"You are truly a disgusting individual. Not even a failure like Lee deserves to have his body taken. I will rid him of you, Axel!" Neji declares, rushing the possessed Lee with his trademark palms of fury.

**"First Gate: Gate of Opening, Release!" **Axel declares, unleashing the First Gate and utilizing 100% of Lee's muscles and moving at speeds that Neji can barely keep up with. With one mighty upward kick, Neji is launched into the air. While on the ground, Axel unravels his arm clothe and vanishes in a burst of speed.

**"Shadow of the Dancing Leaf!" **Axel chants, following Neji in the air and matching his movements much like a leaf dances in the wind. Once positioned behind Neji, Axel wraps Neji's body in the clothe and begins to pile-drives them into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven (Hakkeshoo Kaiten)!" Neji says, using Axel's on rotation against him by unleashing chakra from every chakra point in his body. The resulting dome forces Axel off of Neji and sent crashing into the seas. Once Neji lands on the burning ship, he dashes overboard and races to where his team and Naruto and Dontez were; on Team Alexandros' ship.

**"Second Gate: Gate of Healing, Release!"** Axel roars, rising from the water, in an explosion of water, and punches him square in the face. Not giving the Hyuuga genius time to recover, Axel unleashes a series of punches and kicks at him, more than a few hitting home. Neji tries to go on the offensive with his Gentle Fist, but Axel easily weaves through them; being able to see them coming with his Sharingan. Axel strikes with mighty kicks, followed by elbow strikes and swift jabs that Neji couldn't help to keep up with. His once gorgeous face was lumped up and bruised.

_"Lee's never been able to land this many hits on me! Not only that, but I can't even lay a single finger on him!"_ Neji rants to himself, increasing both his speed and chakra output to try to get just one hit on his possessed teammate. Grabbing the Hyuuga by the wrist, Axel makes to snap it in two, but a sudden dropkick from Angel sends him skipping across the water like a stone before he sinks underwater.

"Neji, I want you to get Tenten neechan out of here. This is an Alexandros clan matter." Angel says, never taking her eyes off of where Axel went. Neji snarls at her, never once dropping his Gentle Fist stance.

"That's the second time your clan has tried to pull rank with my team! One of your accursed clansmen has possessed the body of my teammate and I, for one, will not abandon him in his time of need." Neji declares.

"We don't have time for your bullshit Neji! Axel is a Skin Crawler, he can literally take over your blood with just single drop of blood; as I'm sure you've seen. He cannot, however, take over the body of an Alexandros clansmen. All you two are doing is making things harder for us. You're both potential hosts for him and then we won't be able to kill him." Angel explains, before she back flips onto the ship. Joined by Roland, who stands next to his twin.

"It's been a while since we've fought as one hasn't it?" Roland asks his fellow clansmen. Each member smirks, knowing that whenever they were together; it always meant shit was going down. Neji was conflicted with the turn of events. Did he want to run the risk of becoming a meat puppet to that psychopath or run like a coward? The choice was made for him, when Tenten appears next to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's tough Neji, but we're only in their way. We have to let them handle this, I'm sure they'll free Lee from that sicko." Tenten says, before they both shunshin to their own ship not too far away. Axel rises from the water and instead of going after the Alexandros clansmen, stands on top of the water.

**"Third Gate: Gate of Life, Release!" **Axel roars, the increased blood flow not only increases Axel's influence over Lee, but turns the boy's kin red as veins start to bulge from the stress of the increased power. Sensing the increase in power, Angel uses Swift Release: Shadowless Flight (Jinton: Mueishoo) to move at very fast speeds to try to stop Axel, but the possessed Lee can see her clearly and back hands her away from him. The blonde kunoichi skips across the water, before she rights herself.

**Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain, Release!" **Axel roars, a green aura spills off Lee's body, two streams of chakra twist and spiral around him, more veins bulge from his body.

**"Fifth Gate: Gate of Viewing, Release!" **Axel roars, unlocking the final Gate that Lee can open. The water beneath him twists under his feet, the outburst of chakra causes waves to rock team Alexandros clan ship. In a display of speed, Axel disappears before reappearing in front of Naruto and Dontez.

**"The lotus is in full bloom!"** Axel says, some of Lee's personality coming out for the briefest of seconds. With that, he uppercuts both boys into the air and begins to strikes them around the air at inhuman speeds. Both boys look like rag dolls, being tossed and beaten around by Axel's newfound strength. Wrapping both boys into a bundle, he pulls them close to him.

**"Reverse Lotus!" **Axel roars, slamming one fist and one foot into both teens's torso. Upon impact, Naruto bursts into a squall of wind and Dontez explodes, both resulting in a huge gust of fire and smoke. Too close to dodge, Axel feels the full force of the explosion and the strain from unleashing so many gates. He leaves Lee's body, before the boy can even hit the ship. Still, he has more than enough of Lee's blood and chakra to make a solid body for himself.

"Tiger (Tora), Ox (Ushi), Dog (Inu), Tiger (Tora)! "Lava Release: Hot Blood Stream (Yooton: Atsui Ketsuryuu)!" Axel chants, spewing a stream of red hot lava at Roland, who stands his ground. Before the lava can touch him, a wall is made from the hull of the ship defenses him from the lava. Once the lava touches the wall, it explodes clouding Roland in a veil of black smoke. Appearing in a Jinton shunshin, Angel aims a vertical slash across Axel's neck, but the man back flips to evade, only to flip right into a Bakuton charged fist by Dontez. Once his fist connects with Axel's back, a plume of smoke reveals a log, that Dontez reduces to splinters.

"That Lee kid had some pretty good blood. Very rich in taijutsu." Axel says, taking up the Strong Fist stance and rushing Dontez, the best in his class at Taijutsu. Using his Sharingan, Axel easily dodges the boxer like jabs Dontez throws and plants several elbow strikes and kicks on Dontez, who grimaces at the power behind each him. Axel attempts a low spin kick, that Dontez jumps over and aims a kick at his head, but Axel easily catches it. Sending Bakuton chakra to his leg, Axel quickly lets go of him, before a burst of chakra erupts from it. Before Axel can cock back his fist, a spiritual hook coils around his arm and pulls him towards Roland. Once he was within range, Roland stabs Axel in the chest, but instead of blood, smoke is his reward.

"Kage Bunshin?" Roland asks shocked, before he feels a presence behind him. Turning around, he pulls out a kunai and clashes with Axel, who was moments away from skewing the boy with his own kunai. Before anything else can be done, the kanji for explode appears beneath Axel, unleashing a geyser of an explosion on him. When the explosion recedes, a burnt log is left in his place. The minute Axel's feet touches the ground, another kanji appears and explosions rock the boat, with Axel fleeing from them. Appearing in a whirl of lightning, Angel readies her dagger to cut Axel's head clean off, but Axel ducks under the swipe, grabs her by the face and slams her on top of the kanji just as it explodes.

"Angel chan!" Naruto roars, throwing his Invisibility Cloak off and dashing towards Axel with his Jetstream in one hand and Tanto in the other. Once the explosion was over, Axel stands with a badly burned Angel in his hand, before he tosses her to Naruto, who catches her easily.

"Didn't your father tell you about the time I possessed his body and almost killed Amira's mother before she was even born? I guess not, but I was able to learn a thing or two from him. Like this, Explosion Release: Big Bang! (Bakuton: Bigguban!)" Axel roars, slamming both hands on the ship and filling it with his own tainted bakuton chakra. From within the ship, Dontez is shocked when he feels the signs of his ship about to explode. Rising from the hull of the ship,

"Get off the ship!" Dontez warns, before he and his fellow Alexandros members, along with Lee flee the glowing ship as it explodes in a huge mushroom cloud of destruction. Appearing a safe distance away, Fuu summons two of her water bugs for the Alexandros gang to safely travel on. The other one she places Lee on and sends it back to Team Guy. Naruto lays Angel down, who is still conscious, but badly burned.

"There's... Some cream... Sealed in on my right hip..." Angel gasps, talking through the intense pain she felt. It was bad enough she was only at 60% when she began fighting him. Following her instructions, Naruto unseals the burn ointment and gently applies it to her skin, causing Angel to flinch every now and then. Suddenly, two arms made of wood rise from the seas, grabs Kyuubi, in his scroll form and Nanabi, through the jar on Fuu's back and returns to the water. To Naruto's shock, Kurama doesn't unleash any of his youki, nor does the Nanabi.

"Mokuton, courtesy of the Shodai Hokage himself. You can't see it from the sea's depths, but I have suppressed the Bijuu's chakra with the Hokage Style Sixty-Year Old Technique: Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss Bringing Hands (Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu)." Axel says, from the palms of his hands, the kanji for 'Sit' appears, with strings of chakra coming out of his palms and into the sea. Making a Mokuton Bunshin, to hold the jutsu, Axel rises on top of the water and stands there. For once in their lives, Fuu and Naruto couldn't rely on their Bijuu; and they didn't like it. Fuu stands on the water and skates across it towards Axel, once within range, she launches a twirling spin kick at Axel, who jumps over it and slams his heel into Fuu's head. Once the heel makes contact with her head, she bursts into water and tries to surround him, but Axel just absorbs it into himself, like a tree does water.

Before he can celebrate, Naruto appears next to him, his tanto ready to cut him in half, but Axel slinks out of the way, but Naruto follows up with a vertical slash from his Jetstream. Adding fuuton chakra to his dagger, the blade unleashes a slashwave of wind, that Axel dodges by stopping the flow to his feet and sinking in. Once he's underwater, Axel grabs Naruto's ankles and pulls him under, connecting the blonde with the roots to his Mokuton Bunshin and drags him deep underwater. Seeing the bubbles on the surface, Fuu dives down, along with Roland while Dontez stays to treat Angel. Once underwater, the two are assaulted by Axel's inhuman speed underwater, the man swims back and forth between the two hitting them with enough force to knock them further down each time.

Having had enough of drowning, Naruto forms one of his Wind Shuriken underwater, swiftly forming a whirlpool, that frees him from his restraints and draws Axel inside the powerful vortex. Using the fuuton chakra in his body, Naruto makes three air bubbles and sends two over towards Fuu and Roland, who both eagerly gasp in the air. Channeling suiton chakra to her feet, Fuu jets herself into the whirlpool, swimming with the intense currents of the pool, where Axel slowly reaches the tip. With a mighty punch to his torso, Fuu sends Axel racing to the tip of the whirlpool, only for him to poof into smoke.

_"When Naruto kun's not using it, that gets pretty annoying..." _Fuu says to herself. She'd sweat drop if she could, with that she decides to return to the surface, along with Naruto and Roland. The three felt, more than heard, the battle being waged on the surface. Once they surfaced, they bare witness to Axel vs Dontez. It was strictly a nintaijutsu battle, Dontez unleashing a melee of jabs and kicks laced with C1, while Axel uses raw bakuton chakra to give his counters an explosive edge. Dontez throws out a snap kick, that Axel easily catches before he slams a bakuton chakra filled fist into his chest, sending him crashing into the sea. Before the three Alexandros clansmen can even rise from the water, three Axel's appear out of smoke and kicks them in the face with bakuton chakra, sending them soaring into the air.

"Gate of Opening, Release!" the Axels chant as one, unlocking the restrictions on their muscles and going 100%.

"Shadow of the Dancing Leaf!" the Axels chant, before they appear behind Naruto, Fuu and Roland. Naruto tries to do some hand seals, but one of the Axels clutches him tightly and begins to spin, followed by the other Axels.

"Front Lotus!" the Axels chant as one, spinning at such velocities that all sense seemed to spin right out of their brains. Like a drilling missile, the six of them spiral and crash in the water, causing small whirlpools to form from the rotation. Angel could only watch in horror, none of them seemed strong enough to stop the Skin Crawler; it seemed all for nothing.

"Angel, Angel, Angel." Axel mocks, before he picks her up by the back of her head. Angel tries to struggle, much to Axel's annoyance. Resistance was pointless, their deaths were coming.

"The future of the Alexandros clan, its only female member of this generation. So much to inspire to, let alone live up to. Too bad it all ends here. Lava Release..." Axel starts with a wicked smile on his face. Angel can feel the heat begin to build and burn her scalp, but she doesn't scream. Naruto resurfaces with a gasp, his head pooling blood. Falling at those speeds, head first, would have snapped his neck, if not for all the youki the Kyuubi used to reinforce it; still hurt like all hell though. With all the chakra and strength her burnt body could muster,

Rat (Ne)! "_Swift Release Armour (Jinton no Yoroi)!"_ Angel chants mentally. Jinton chakra flares from her entire body, before it forms a oval shell of whirlwinds and lighting streaks around her body.

"Molten Burial (Yooyuu Maisoo)!" Axel chants. From his hand, lava pools out and coats all around the shell, encasing it in solid rock. Without a single shred of remorse, he tosses it over his shoulder, before it splashes and sinks into the deep sea. Naruto couldn't hold back the tears that fell from his face. It was like everything just froze and all he could think about was Angel, sinking to the depths of the sea. Then he saw red, deep within his mindscape, he scraps whatever amount of youki he can; allowing his building rage to fuel the malevolent youki. The water around him begins to part the more youki Naruto forces out of his body. It forms a twin tailed fox shroud around him, his features much more feral and wild. Aiming his two tails at his mouth, the blonde converts the tails into both positive black and negative white chakra and gathers it into a ball. Once the ball is compressed it is ingested, his cheeks bulge from the pressure, before he fires a powerful beam out of his mouth, but instead of at Axel, he aims for where the two Bijuu are sealed. A powerful explosion literally blows a hole in the water, where a person can literally see the bottom of the sea. At its depths is ruined ritual totems, a smashed insect jar, and unraveled scroll.

"KYUUBI GIVE ME POWER NOW!" Naruto demands, his rage completely clouding his mind. He couldn't think, he could barely breath due to the building rage inside him. He just wanted to unleash it all on Axel, the man who would dare hurt one of his precious people; one of his future wives no less! Feeling rather generous, the Kyuubi gladly gives Naruto some of his youki, massive volumes of red energy pours from the scroll and enters his body violently. Naruto ignores the pain, in favor of feeding his rage all that power and finally it was unleashed!

**"To Become Familiar (Nitsuku Tedzika)!" **Naruto growls, before he undergoes his demonic fox (kistune) transformation; almost instantly, expect this time with three tails. One of his tails dives underwater, while the others just wave about wildly. Lowering onto all fours, the blonde kitsune lets out a single growl, before he rockets towards Axel in the blink of an eye; the water behind him splashes wildly. Axel makes no move to dodge, until Naruto is in his face with a wild swipe aimed to cut off his head. With one might swoop, Axel's head is reduced to splinters; revealing him to be a Mokuton Bunshin. Without warning, the beheaded bunshin turns to roots and wraps around Naruto, before it begins to drain the youki from him and turn it into bloody rosebuds.

"Face it boy, your Bijuu won't save you this time. Those rosebuds are converting its youki into Bakuton chakra. Once they reach bloom, they will explode will all the might of a Sanbi Bijuudama! I'd love to see you survive that." Axel says with a sick smirk. Naruto could only stare in shocked horror at the implications. Struggling proves to only drain him quicker, and adding to Axel's sick glee.

"Draining is my thing, poser!" Kisame says, rising from the depths of the sea like a mighty shark; his Samehada already slamming into Axel and sends him crashing in the seas. The shark faced man looks at Naruto, before he frees him with a swing of his blade. Before Naruto can even think of a thanks, Kisame swings his blade across Naruto's chest; shredding not only his flesh, but chakra as well. Samehada eagerly feasts on the boy's chakra.

"Looks like Samehada has found his next favorite treat." Kisame says, walking over to the wounded Jinchuuriki, but before he could claim his prize, Fuu rises from the sea; in her two wings shroud of youki form. Smirking, Kisame slashes her with Samehada and shreds the youki right off of her and devours it.

"Heh won't Deidara and Sasori be pissed I took their Bijuu from them. I even managed to get the Kyuubi, all by myself no less." Kisame says, patting himself on the back, but maybe too soon.

"Leaf Whirlwind (Konoha Senpuu)!" Axel says, launching a succession of high and low kicks, that Kisame blocks with his Samehada.

"You fight like someone I know; something tells me I'm going to really hate you." Kisame says, before he throws Axel off and aims to cleave him into two, only for Axel to pull out twin daggers and uses a x grip to block. Sparks begin to fly, Kisame swinging his massive blade masterfully, while Axel strikes and counters swiftly; neither getting a hit on the other. With their foes distracted, the members of the Alexandros clan make a swift retreat, but not before retrieving the imprisoned Angel...

**Later that night...**

It had been hours since Team Guy had left their fellow Konoha nin to fight that monster of a man, about 30 minutes after they left, Lee was returned in horrid condition, but alive enough. Now they were miles away from the battle scene, but they still felt the influxes in charka and the near demonic force of energy that ravaged the seas. They were worried for their comrades, until all five Alexandros clansmen rose from the sea and cling to the ship for dear life. Each of them looked on the verge of death, Team Guy didn't know how, but they were determined to make sure they all lived to see another day...

**With Sasuke and Sakura...**

****The two members of Team Seven on one of the many islands surrounding Benisu. They had arrived a few hours ago and have been running, on palm trees, ever since. The moment they set foot on the island, a strange Kusa kunoichi awaited them. She wasted no time and unleashed a wave of tamed killer intent so strong, Sakura was reduced to a crying mess and was easily batted out of the way and knocked unconscious. Fearing for his life, Sasuke piggybacked Sakura and ran for his life. It didn't help the Kusa kunoichi summoned massive snakes for her to ride on.

"You disappoint me, Sasuke kun. Where is your Uchiha Pride, that strength that made them feared throughout the Five Shinobi Nations? Maybe I should go find that Alexandros boy; I'm sure he'd put up more of a fight. You know, the blonde one." the Kusa kunoichi says with sick glee. Something in Sasuke snapped at those words; something that greatly outshines his fear.

_"How dare she think Naruto is a better opponent than me?! I'm an Uchiha, my Sharingan wil be the best there is or ever was!" _Sasuke roars mentally. His once three tomoe Sharingan grows another tomoe, making it four; two in both eyes. Using the slim trees, Sasuke races to the top and pulls downward on it, just as the Kusa nin is in mid air. Releasing the tip, the tree smacks her into the ground. Before she even hits the ground, Sasuke finishes a series of hand seals with the Tiger sign.

"Fire Release: Uchiha Great Flame Sphere! (Katon: Uchiha Daiendan)!" Sasuke roars, firing two Great Fireballs, that spiral towards the Kusa Kunoichi and combine into one upon impact. Much to the Uchiha's horror, her body melts into mud.

"This beats you running like a rabbit any day." The Kusa Kunoichi whispers in Sasuke's ear, before she gives it a lick and punches him in the face, sending him flying. He tumbles across the ground a few times, before he recovers and looks to see the half of her body melted into the palm tree. From her sleeves, dozens of snakes hiss and slink towards Sasuke, who fires a Great Fireball to fry them, only missing one, who opens its maw to reveal a human hand. The snake regurgitates the Kusa Kunoichi, who rushes Sasuke and plants her foot firmly in his gut, sending the body crashing into a tree. The wind was knocked out of the last Uchiha, but he still manages to dodge a fist to his head, that put a dent into the tree.

A fierce taijutsu battle ensues between them, though it was mostly one sided. Even with his enhanced Sharingan, Sasuke could only keep up with one third of the Kusa Kunoichi's masterfully palm strikes and kicks. With one finally palm thrust to the Solar Plexus, Sasuke is bent over in pain. holding his aching gut. The Kusa Kunoichi smiles, staring over the gasping Uchiha.

"Yes, at my feet and on your knees is very befitting Sasuke kun. I want to see you get stronger though." the Kusa Kunoichi says, before she stretches her neck and sinks her teeth into his neck. Sasuke cries in sheer agony as a strange three whirling mark appears on his neck. With that, the Kusa Kunoichi withdraws her neck and unseals three map pieces.

"Seek me out Sasuke kun. Seek out the power to defeat Itachi..." with that said, she leaves the last Uchiha to suffer...

* * *

Here's my last chapter before the end of the WORLD! After today, we will all be dead and thus won't be able to read the rest of this story... Haha just kidding! I really wanted to give you guys a chapter before Xmas and figured today would be perfect! Keep your minds busy, so you don't freak about the end of the world. Enjoy and yes this is the end of the 1st Exam, so next chapter starts part 2!


	38. Chapter 38

LS67: Man it's been a crazy ride. I was just starting to feel underappreciated here and then I read through all my reviews. For better or worse, my fans have stuck with me and stayed with this story! So what if I have a few flames; just means my story sparks a powerful emotion out of people. So what if I don't get 20 reviews per chapter; the few that I get shows that my story has some sort of impact on some people and that's enough for me. And props to my official beta: SoraKeyblade Master! You'll most likely be reading this ONLY after he reads and fixes my grammar errors and other goofs I make. A reviewer has told me my story seems a bit convoluted, so hopefully SoraKeyblade Master can fix that.

Anko: Awww, look who's in the Christmas Spirit! Someone wants mouth present.

LS67: Yay mouth present! Oh and here's a special treat! Here to do the disclaimer, (Since I can't remember the last time I did one and I don't like getting sued.) Axel!

Axel: You better give me the antidote, you sick son of a bitch...

LS67: Now, now, that kind of language will get you nowhere. Now then, read this. *writes on a card and hands it to him*

Axel: Sigh... This is a fanfiction, purely fan based and LightSeeker67 does not own Naruto or any Naruto related content. He does own, however; the Alexandros clan, all it's jutsus and... Me, for I am his bitch slave and must do everything he says; if I want to live. Please continue to read his fanfiction and ah fuck this! You're a dead man LS67! *Turns into his blood form and tries to assimilate LS67, who runs screaming like a little girl.*

Anko: Apollo-kun, aren't you going to do something?

Apollo: Pfffft no, would you?

Anko:... Nah haha!

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

"Come on Neji, give Lee those blood pills! Whatever that freak Axel did really drained him of chakra and blood," Tenten instructed. She wasn't a medic nin but she knew enough to keep the group in her care stable. The five Alexandros members were pulled from the sea and then their clothes were removed, albeit with some difficulty, to keep them from getting sick in the cold night air. She threw a tarp over them to keep them warm as she treated their injuries as best she could.

From what she could gather, Angel was suffering from extreme chakra exhaustion and would be out for at least a few days. Naruto had some pretty bad lacerations which were healing slower than normal and also suffered chakra exhaustion, that was what really scared Tenten. Anything that could tire out the energetic blonde was not something she wanted to face alone. Dontez had a fractured sternum. Roland and Fuu were the best off, only having broken jaws and bleeding skulls, although Fuu was covered in lacerations similar to Naruto's.

Neji took out a sac of blood pills from his pouch, slipped two into Lee's mouth, and helped his comrade swallow the pills. The once vibrant and healthy Lee had been reduced to a shriveled husk of his former self; the poor guy looked like a raisin. Once the pills started to take effect, some of Lee's former glow returned to his features.

"Make sure you give him two every hour, no sooner or later. We don't want him overdosing on the stuff," Tenten instructed as she made sure to stay focused on her five patients. They were stable now but anything could happen.

"Right… I've never seen this side of you Tenten. It's becoming of you," Neji said, resting Lee down on a mat. He was used to the edgy, tomboy kunoichi side of Tenten. This Tenten was different; she was nurturing and gentle, almost like a mother.

"It's not a side I like to show often. Tsunade-sama is my role model; in the Academy I took a few medical classes. I didn't have what it took to become a medical nin; however, I did pick up a thing or two. I told myself I wouldn't use my medical knowledge unless I had to but I never thought things would be this dire," Tenten said as her fatigue started to showing. Like Neji, she had not slept since Team Alexandros had washed up onto their ship a few hours ago. She spent every second watching them to make sure they were alright.

"Just what are the Alexandros clansmen?" Neji asked, breaking the silence. He had been wondering this for a while; but after meeting Axel, he had many doubts that their abilities could be the work of some new kekkei genkai. Their abilities seemed to go beyond that of normal shinobi. Then again, he had fought and seen many shinobi in these exams whose abilities gave them great power. His Byakugan could even be considered beyond normal to the average shinobi now that he thought about it.

"Neji, we don't have time for one of your ego trips. They're Konoha shinobi and kunoichi. Some have even died for their people or have you forgotten how Noel died to protect Fuu?" Tenten asked. To her, the clan had been nothing but generous and kind. They welcomed her into their homes and hearts and even went so far as to share their tools and knowledge with her. She wouldn't let anyone, not even Neji, try to dishonor such a great clan, such a great family.

"I'm serious Tenten. I mean aren't you a little bit curious as to how Axel was able to take over Lee's body? Why were we not warned that such a man was roaming the Five Shinobi Nations and as an Iwa Shinobi no less? I'm not saying they're bad; I'm just saying that I don't like being left out of the loop," Neji said. He had nothing against the clan; in fact, he knew they brought power and respect to Konoha. He just never liked being unprepared and none of them had been prepared for that devil's theater.

"Actually, I remember Angel telling me about him about four years ago. She didn't go into detail about him other than that he was really bad. Apollo-dono skinned him alive, burned his entire body to ash, sealed the ashes in an urn with sixty-nine layers of fuuin, and finally tossed it in the Southern Seas," Tenten said as she tried to recall Angel's exact words. It sounded right but sixty-nine layers of fuuin did sound a bit obsessive, which left a grimmer question.

"And you mean to tell me that Axel survived that…? Wait didn't Dontez say Axel is Apollo-dono's evil?" Neji asked, feeling as if a piece to the puzzle was within his grasp.

"Yeah he did, he said he separated him from himself and sealed it in the darkest realm. I guess he was speaking metaphorically," Tenten said, shivering from the thought of Apollo actually ripping someone's skin off and then setting it ablaze.

"If Axel is Apollo's evil, doesn't that mean that if Axel dies so does Apollo? I mean, if Apollo could skin him alive, it's safe to say he could have killed him. Why seal him if he knew he was such a huge threat?" Neji asked. It sounded cliché but it did make sense. After all, we all have the potential for evil within us. Some people's evil is too great for them to contain and it consumes them but, if you had the choice, could you simply severe it from yourself? Could you cast it aside like trash for the can?

"How could he possibly separate his evil from him and then turn it into a living person? He's not the Sage of Six Paths. I think Dontez was blowing things out of proportion. I mean, listen to yourself; maybe Axel is Apollo-dono's brother or relative and he sealed him because he couldn't bear to kill his own family," Tenten said, shaking her head at the so called Hyuuga genius. Maybe all the stress was finally getting to him.

Neji continued to wonder about his theory; he just couldn't let this go. Looking to the sky Neji noticed that Amira's Phoenix bunshin, once raving the sky to try to find a hot and juicy battle, were completely gone.

"I wonder how they're taking it in Konoha?" Tenten pondered. A lot had happened in that last fight, of that she was sure.

**Back in Konoha...**

"Can we get this over with? There are a lot of battles the world is missing because you all wanted to have this meeting," Apollo said. He was more concerned with Naruto and the younger generation of his clansmen; he didn't have time to hear their grievances. If anything, the fact he was 'forced' to attend really pissed him off. He may have been a fallen higher being but he was still powerful enough to level this entire village if he wanted. _"Then I'd have to fight the old man, Jiraiya, and an entire village of shinobi though. If only I could get them on my side... There's still hope though, yes with Naruto..."_

"You're rather calm for a clan head whose member has violated the graves of not only Uchiha Fugaku but the Shodai Hokage as well!" Hiashi declared, thus bringing to light the crimes the clan faced. Many in attendance, including all the Shinobi and the Civilian council, were in an outrage about the entire incident. The very security of their village was at stake if someone could infiltrate their home and take the skin of some of their most prominent shinobi.

"Okay, first and foremost, he is an ex member of my clan. He is my brother and I can assure you that I'm just as surprised about all this as you are. I personally ripped his skin off, used the hottest flames I could muster to burn him to ash, sealed it in an urn with sixty-nine fuuin on it, and then plunged it in the sea. The fact he is walking among us is nothing short of a miracle on his part. Besides, he just tried to kill my heir and I better not here one of you bastards make a snide remark or heads will fall," Apollo declared, searching with a glare around the room; no one said a single word. Most were stunned by what the man claimed he had done to Axel while some found it hard to believe someone could survive such measures.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Danzo asked. His patience was running thin; this man and his clan posed too much of a liability to keep in the village anymore.

That was another thing that pissed Apollo off about this Kami forsaken village. There was a sense of arrogance that the entire village seemed to be cloaked in. Their years of peace had made them greedy, prideful, and disgusting with Danzo spearheading the campaign. "You can believe whatever you want. I'm done with this shit. I'm done with these meetings and this council. Fuck you all, except for you Sandaime-sama, I'm going home to watch the exams," Apollo said. He calmly got out of his chair and left in a swirl of darkness. He didn't have time for the villagers, their egos, and pointless rants. He knew the time was approaching; he could feel it in his spirit. The scale was slowly but surely starting to lean off balance and once that happened…

Appearing back at his home, Apollo flopped down on his favorite chair. He sighed deeply; the signs of him aging were becoming more evident. Palming his face with both hands, the clan patriarch focused chakra to his face to keep up the illusion hiding his blemishes. Suddenly, a pair of soft arms wrapped around neck gently and he eagerly welcomed the embrace.

"Looks like we're running out of time. You've spread your soul too thin love," Amira said, resting her head on Apollo's strong shoulders. The fallen higher being placed a hand on her face and guided her into a tender kiss. Between Naruto, Axel, and Amira he had very little soul left. He knew his wife's words were true; it was only a matter of time.

"We have enough time to do what must be done. Naruto will achieve greatness. I promised Minato that his son would surpass even him before I leave this dimension... Balance be damned, so to with the consequence. There's still time, you don't have to ride this train with me." Apollo said, looking into the amethyst orbs of his wife and he could see her answer clear as day.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for anything. Come on, I still have a few minutes before the ladies come over for drinks, a game of ten questions, and never have I ever," Amira said, walking over to stand in front of Apollo, her fingers trailing over his shoulders. Once in front of him, she eagerly drops to her knees and twirls circles into his thighs.

"Make it thirty minutes," Apollo said, but upon looking at his wife's exotic face, he reconsidered his answers.

"Actually, make it forty five," Apollo corrected himself. Upon hearing the zipper to his pants being unzipped all of the blood and excitement went to his lower brain, something that caused Amira to giggle before she reminded her husband why she is queen.

**Back with Team Guy...**

"Alright Tenten, you can rest now. I can't see anyone for miles and the ship should reach the Island soon," Neji said with his Byakugan ablaze and scanning the surrounding area. With a sigh of both relief and exhaustion Tenten closed her heavy eyes and soon fell asleep. She could rest knowing everything and everyone was alright. They had been watching over them for some time now and their conditions hadn't faltered. Neji had been making sure to give Lee two pills every hour and it finally had paid off. Lee had his normal glow back even though he was still unconscious.

Even though he wasn't conscious, inside his mind, Naruto was lashing and raving about. Pillars of stone would rise from the ground only for the blonde to destroy them with a single punch. It was like a dance of rage and destruction; his fists were swift and strong while his legs seemed to twirl like a whirlwind. Debris flew every direction as Kyuubi entered his mind and watched from a far. He avoided the Boiler room, where his youki lay slumbering, at all costs; he did not want to risk being put back in there.

**"Awww is the Uzumaki going to cry? Finally got your ass kicked by someone other than that adoptive father of yours I see,"** Kyuubi mocked. Even though he had some respect for the kid he had to admit that, in recent times, Naruto had become a bit arrogant. Though he may not have shown it, the blonde Jinchuuriki had become too dependent on its youki.

Naruto stopped his rampage and sent a glare towards Kyuubi who just grinned. _"Shut it Kurama, if I remember correctly, Axel easily disposed of you. You were out of most of the damn fight," _Naruto remarked. He didn't like feeling so... weak. Axel had beaten him within an inch of his life and to make matters worse, his family was involved. He couldn't do anything to protect himself, let alone them. Then there was that shark guy in the black cloak with red clouds. One hit from his blade and he could literally see the chakra and youki being drained into his weird sword. Why was he after him? There was no way that he was a Genin in the exams.

**"BAH! I won't make any excuses for myself. His Mokuton jutsu really caught me off guard. I haven't been under the influence of such a jutsu since the Shodai Hokage but I'll be ready next time. Axel's arrogance will be his downfall. He may have their jutsus but he lacks their skill to use them properly. Stop bitching about losing, say your ridiculous nindo, and go back to being your normal goofy self. You're starting to really bum me out," **Kurama said, before he left Naruto's mind.

Alone in his mind the blonde Jinchuuriki thought about Kyuubi's words. It sounded too easy; how could he just get over it? _"How do you get over being so badly outclassed? It's not like I can train during the exams or anything. Plus, Axel is still out there hunting us like animals. Will we be ready for him the next time; how many more people will he have consumed by then?" _Naruto pondered, his intellectual mind racing to try to find some solution to this problem. He had to protect everyone, he knew that much. Axel would come for them all and he had to be ready. Well, if Kurama was confident that made him feel somewhat better.

_"When you come to the end of the line you tie a knot in it and hang on, huh? I like the sound of that," _Naruto thought, having remembered reading the saying in some poetry scroll his mother made him read once. For some reason the saying just called out to him. With that fresh on his mind the blonde Jinchuuriki left his mindscape and woke up seeing the star filled night sky.

"What is it about a near death experience that really makes a guy appreciate life?" Naruto asked, startling Neji and causing Tenten to wake up. Next thing he knew, Tenten embraced him tenderly.

"Kami Naruto-kun, don't ever scare me like that again!" Tenten said, hugging her friend for dear life. Though a little surprised, Naruto returned the hug with a weak smile.

"Trust me, I don't plan to ever be this weak again. Wait, how's everyone else? Angel-chan, Fuu-chan, Dontez-kun, and Roland-kun? Is everyone alright?" Naruto asked, panic starting to build within him. If anything were to have happened to them...

"Relax Naruto-kun, everyone's alright. They're all just resting right now. I should have known you'd be up sooner than expected," Tenten said, placing a comforting hand on her friend. Upon hearing this, Naruto relaxed before he flinched from the pain. He didn't notice it before but his body seemed rather sore; weak; and, most of all, pretty naked.

"You suffered from chakra exhaustion. I guess your chakra went to healing your body since you had some pretty bad injuries. Even though you're stable it'll take time for you to recover fully," Tenten said placing her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to lie back down.

"That doesn't explain why I'm naked. I'll admit, you're a stunning girl Tenten but I'd much rather we had gone on a few dates first," Naruto said with a sly smirk that only grew when he saw Tenten blush several shades of red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Your clothes were soaked, and I didn't want you to catch a cold," Tenten said with a huff. She had almost forgotten about Naruto's perverted mind; she swore he got it from Apollo. While the man was a remarkable shinobi, there was no denying that he was a rather sexual person. Then again, when he had a wife as beautiful and lewd as Amira, well, any man would be.

"Just kidding Tenten-chan, I wouldn't want Haku to skew me with his ice jutsu. Everyone knows he's got his sights on you," Naruto joked, until he felt the cold barrel of Tenten's pistol.

"Another word and I'll, as the Westerns say, bust a cap in yo ass," Tenten warned. Naruto put his hands up in surrender and sweat poured down his brow. Satisfied, the weapon user put up her gun and smiled sweetly.

"Anyway, I don't have time to rest. My team still needs three more map pieces in order to..." Naruto started but Tenten placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh. The objective here is to get to the correct Island. Where do you think we're going right now?" Tenten asked with a giggle.

"Wait, so you're taking us to the Island with you? Isn't that against the rules or something?" Naruto asked. He felt a little bad about mooching off his friends.

"They didn't really give us any rules to begin with. They just said collect enough map pieces to find out which Island to go to. Stop worrying about it so much. You're a fellow Konoha nin; besides, Fuu would kill us if we just ditched you after healing you," Tenten said. They both shared a warm laugh, both knowing what she said to be true. Fuu was a nice, easy-going girl to her friends but when you pissed her off she was like a mini Kyuubi!

Speaking of the mint green haired beauty, Naruto looked over to Fuu and watched her chest rise and fall softly. The thought of her being safe outweighed the fact she was most likely butt ass naked underneath the tarp. Right next to her was Angel, who looked rather pale.

"What's up with Angel-chan? She looks kinda pale..." Naruto said, leaning over Fuu to feel Angel's face; it was uncommonly cold. Images of Axel encasing her in lava flashed through his mind, bringing with them panic and fear like no other. The thought of losing her was too great for him to even think about. Ever since he became a member of the clan, she had always been by his side. She was there when he used to cry every time the villagers were mean to him as a kid. She helped him whenever he needed it, no matter how small it may have seemed. When it came down to it, he truly did love her; she was his Angel.

"She suffered from extreme chakra exhaustion and some burns. I gave her some soldier pills to stabilize her but she'll need to rest to recover completely. We can only hope that her team is waiting on the Island for her," Tenten said grabbing Naruto's clothes from the clothesline and tossing them at his face. Giving her a mock glare, the blonde Jinchuuriki began to put his clothes back on.

"Great job being our scout Neji, you can go ahead and rest now. I'll be sure to let Fuu know you watched over her like a hawk," Tenten teased, giggling when she saw Neji blush before he nodded and went over to a corner to rest. Upon seeing Neji, the normally stoic and cold, Hyuuga actually blush some red flags were raised in Naruto's mind. He could feel the flames of envy burning within him, but did he have a right to be jealous? Here he was, in love with another woman even going so far as to plan on having sex with her. Was he denying Fuu true happiness?

"Don't worry Naruto, Fuu is head over heels for you. You're all she talks about when it's just us. To her, you're the one person who can understand how she feels as a Jinchuuriki. You understand her fears of being alone; you help her feel both loved and desired," Tenten said as she watched how Naruto seemed to look over Fuu with a sense of dread. Putting on a small smile, he tried to look reassured even though he felt even worse. Sure the thought of having multiple wives is nice but the actual reality behind the concept was easier said than done.

"I just hope I can keep making her happy," Naruto said, his fake smile plastered on his face. That smile wasn't fooling anyone.

"Look, I know all about the whole CRA thing. I imagine it must be tough. Both Angel-imouto and Fuu love you and you don't want to hurt either of them. The best thing for you to do is just continue to be yourself Naruto. It's what they fell in love with and will continue to love. I doubt either of them will give you up to the other, so don't worry about it so much," Tenten said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tenten always saw Naruto as her younger brother and he tended to care more about others than himself, a quality she loved about him. While shinobi had to be selfless in the line of duty, Naruto was always selfless.

"I guess you're right. Here I am worrying about love and relationships while I'm drifting on a ship in the middle of the Chunin Exams," Naruto said, shaking his head with a chuckle. Tenten shared in the warm laughter, while Neji was resting his aching eyes. Once Naruto felt his chakra reach a safe enough level, he made a single Kage Bunshin, to stand and watch while he and Tenten got some sleep.

The lone bunshin watched over the group for hours; the night skies began to give way to the rising dawn. He grew tired of watching the ever expanding seas and desperately wanted someone to talk to.

"Man this sucks... If only I could make another Kage Bunshin, then at least I would..." That's when it came to him! Why couldn't he make a Kage Bunshin? He had a good portion of the original's chakra and could perform jutsus! He made the infamous cross hand seal; a plume of smoke rose and out popped another Naruto Kage Bunshin in perfect health.

"Does this mean you're the original?" the other bunshin asked, to which the first bunshin scratched his head.

"Beats me man, I just made you out of boredom. Say, whatever happened to boss' trickster jutsu?" the first bunshin asked. Even though he was made a little over a few hours ago, he could still recall the original not using or coming up with any trickster jutsu.

"Shit started getting real. We went from battling village pricks and shinobi clowns to legendary swordsmen, ex hunter nin, and even our clan's boogeyman! I guess he just couldn't afford to play around anymore," the second bunshin said. Times were getting tough for the original and it seemed they would only get more so.

"Man fuck that shit. There's always time for a little fun! In fact, I think we should be less like shinobi and be more Naruto, prankster supreme! It's the trickster mentality and element of surprise that gives us our edge! Notice how the minute we stopped being pranksters, we started to go on the decline!" the first bunshin said. Maybe only he felt this way but once he dispelled the original would get his memories.

"Dude you're looking way too much into this, I mean listen to yourself. While I agree that our ability to surprise our enemies is top notch, we have to grow up and stop with all the games and pranks at some point," the second bunshin said, finding it weird he had to be the voice of reason for his self basically.

"Tsk whatever man. Say, whatever happened to fuuinjutsu? In our last battles, we haven't been using it. Isn't that like our thing?" the first bunshin asked.

"Well think about the environment. Salt water would just make the rice paper soggy and make the ink run. Not to mention we had to fight a chick that could spit lava; remember sealing katon jutsus is hard enough. I doubt the original wanted to risk losing his scrolls. We didn't have time to even use jutsu, let alone fuuin against Axel. I'm sure we'll go back to using it though; hell, I think the original is ready to dish out some of the 'special' fuuins father taught us," the second bunshin said. The first one could only nod in agreement. A lot of factors had to be brought into play when you discussed a shinobi battle. It's not all jutsu and high flying action; perhaps, it was time they reminded the original that.

With the island in sight both bunshin dispel themselves, waking Naruto up as he received the bizarre memories. _"Well that's a thought..." _In a weird way, his Kage Bunshin had brought up a point. While he did feel more mature and shinobi-like; he felt rigid and mundane. Where was the razzle dazzle, the surprise, and funny antics of the Trickster Wizard? The freaking Trickster-Kage! With a smirk to his self, Naruto resolved his choice and began to gently shake Tenten awake.

"Come on Tenten-chan, we're almost at the island and it'd be rather awkward for everyone involved if those four showed up naked and unconscious," Naruto said, managing to cause the weapon mistress to stir. Stretching her sore muscles Tenten grabbed Fuu and Angel's clothing and dressed them while Naruto held the tarp up to shield any prying eyes, even his own. Then again, it wasn't like he hadn't seen all the girls his age naked anyway. That one fact put a smile on his face; his father would be proud.

"So who's going to dress the guys?" Tenten asked, having covered the two brothers to cover their... Well shame wasn't the word she'd use. Naruto knew exactly how to wake the twins.

"Alright boys, looks like we'll have to dispose of the bodies. Get your katon jutsu ready," Naruto said loud enough for them to hear. Both twins' eyes shot open and they jumped to their feet. Dontez covered his fists in C1 while Roland surrounded himself in Spiritual Hooks until they saw Naruto rolling on his sides in laughter and Tenten was giggling as well.

"Why am I not surprised. I take it we all survived?" Roland said, trying to hide the blush on his chocolate skin. Really, he figured the blonde would have grown up since becoming Genin; some dreams don't come true it seemed.

"Was there any doubt in your mind? We're almost at the island, you should probably get dressed though," Naruto said, looking away from the two standing twins. Once his words sunk in, the sea breeze caused goose bumps to rise all over their bodies causing them to shiver. Tossing them their clothes, the twins swiftly geared up and checked their conditions with the limited medical knowledge they had. Despite being sore and low on chakra they were fine; no broken bones or anything.

"Glad to see Angel is still with us. Gotta say, being encased in lava is normally a done deal in our line of work," Dontez said, admiring the strength the girl displayed. If he had to be honest, she was probably the strongest of their generation, with Naruto beating her thanks to Kyuubi.

"She's a true Kunoichi, strong and willing to do anything to survive. Had she not used the Jinton Armor, I doubt we'd be looking over her sleeping form. Let's thank Kami for that." Roland said, taking a moment to pray for their fortune. Even though they normally argued about this, Dontez decided to join him. Even Tenten and Naruto took a moment to pray to whatever Kami had spared them yesterday. Once they were finished, Dontez woke Neji up in the most asshole-ish way possible. He rolled up a small amount of C1 and flicked it at his ear causing a loud pop to nearly deafen the Hyuuga, who glared with his Byakugan at the howling Dontez and Naruto. It seemed the battle had only strengthened Team Seven's mischievous ways, not discouraged them.

**Meanwhile, with Kisame...**

Much like the shark he appeared to be, Kisame was swimming underwater at amazing speeds; Samehada was sticking out of the water and ripping through it like a shark fin. He was in mad pursuit of his most recent pray, who had been reduced to nothing but a trail of blood. It was like his grandest fantasy had come true!

"No matter where you go Axel, so long as you reek of blood I'll hunt you down and devour you! Right Samehada?" Kisame said with bubbles leaving his mouth wildly. The now unwrapped Samehada howled in joy since it had grown fond of Axel's exotic blood and chakra. It refused to let this one slip away even if the Jinchuuriki got away; Itachi wasn't there anyway. The stoic Uchiha slayer had chose not to tempt fate, wanting to avoid his little brother for the time being.

_"How the hell did I get in this situation?! No matter how many jutsu I throw at the freak that damn sword just eats it! Now it has the taste of my blood and I can't get away! Not to mention he drove me faraway from any human body!" _Axel said to himself. With no mouth to speak, only his consciousness in the blood remained, giving it a dark tint. Deciding that beggars can't be choosers, Axel found a fish and entered its body only for Kisame to easily rip it to shreds with Samehada. _"DAMN!"_ with that plan ruined, he resumed fleeing from the shark that was Kisame...

And scene! Whoo. Not much to say, for those that haven't read Naruto the Seal Slinger. A great friend of mine has passed. She was a victim of mass propaganda and false teachings. All the darkness of humanity and the fear mongering of a mad woman drove her to suicide. She was a beautiful and wonderful person to me and her friends and family. All I can do is wish Kelly Marie Pingelley a happy afterlife and that she finds the peace she so desperately sought. I love and miss you and my one regret is you never got to read my fanfiction and I never got to read yours...


	39. Chapter 39

Anko: Where the hell have you been?!

LS67: Eh February was not my month. Work was a bitch, hours were shit and internet wouldn't work for shit.

Naruto: This month should be better for you though, right?

LS67: Damn skippy! This is the month I turn 21 bitches!

Anko: Wooooo we can almost drink together! You'll loooove drinking with me *winks seductively*

LS67: Hehehe I'm sure I will, now what's say we give the fans what's long over due!

Naruto: The start of the Second Portion of the Chunin Exams!

LS67: You all thought the First Phase was original, you ain't seen nothing yet!

* * *

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

True Shinobi

* * *

The waters of the Eastern sea seemed to pick up around the two teams from Suna and a team of Kiri Genin. The waves crashed against their boats, causing them to rock steadily. Even though team Baki saw their own village team in trouble, their red haired teammate made it clear that any assistance from his team would result in their deaths by his hands. So the dirty blonde kunoichi and the other male member of Team Baki watch as the other team fights against a team from Kiri.

The team from Suna consisted of a boy, with short brown hair over which he wears his Hitai-ate in a bandanna style. He wears a brown vest over a long-sleeved, blue shirt along with a pair of dark pants, with his shuriken holster strapped to his right thigh. He also wears a pair of silver Suna arm guards and a pair of fingerless gloves, with two small tessen fans on his right hip. (Ittetsu) A girl, with has bright blue eyes and shoulder length dark hair. Her most notable feature are the red markings on her face. She wears the standard attire of a Sunagakure ninja including the turban. She also carries a huge roll of cloth on her back; horizontally. (Maki) The final member of the team is another boy, with has short, brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a dark-coloured, long-sleeved outfit underneath a brown vest, his village's Hitai-ate, which he wears like a bandanna, along with a pair of arm-guards. (Yakku)

Their foes, two teen boys; one with brown, low cut hair and the other with light blue, short spiky hair, and a girl; with long reddish pink hair in a single ponytail, wore the standard attire of their village: striped material which is worn around their wrists and legs which merge into their sandals. Underneath this, they wear a full-black shirt and pants over which they wear the villages' standard grey flak jacket. The spiky sky blue haired boy seemed unarmed, while the other two each carried a weapon; for the brown haired boy, he had a Wakizashi, while the girl dual wielded two Tantos.

"Hidden in the Mist no jutsu!" the sky blue hair teen roars, a thin mist began to encase the entire area, but Yakku saw that coming. "You Kiri scum are so predictable, Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Yakku roars, unleashing a squall of wind that blew the mist away and not too soon. The Kiri trio used the small window gained from their mist to dash across the water at the Suna trio, weapons at the ready. Once they boarded the Suna ship, sparks flew as tessen fans met tantos, Wakizashi met kunai and kunai met clothe?

Ittetsu and the Kiri Kunoichi show great handling of their respective weapons, the Kiri Kunoichi unleashing precise and skillful slashes at her foes soft spots e.g knees, arm joints, stomach and neck, but Ittetsu blocks with his closed fans and lashes out by trying to strike her when vulnerable. With a well timed slash, that Ittetsu ducked under, the Kiri Kunoichi led him right into knee strike to the chin, that stuns him for a moment; it's all the time she needs. Kicking said boy into the water, where he floats on top, "Azure Stream!" the Kiri Kunoichi roars, jumping on the water and fusing her suiton chakra into it. Moving the water beneath her, she rushes towards Ittetsu on a wave and attempts to cut the boy in half using her gained speeds.

"Protective Cloth Dome! (Hogo nuno doomu)" Maki chants, appearing next to Ittetsu in a Shunshin and erects a dome of cloth around them. To the Kiri Kunoichi's shock, her blade bounces right off the cloth without so much as a scratch. With the attack failed, Maki dispels her dome and is set to unleash, "Fire Release: Burning Waltz (Katon: Warutsu moeru)" from her gaping mouth. A ball of fire races towards the Kiri Kunoichi, who uses her Azure Stream to evade away from it, only for the Burning Waltz to follow her at Maki's guiding hand.

"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Water Trumpet)!" the sky blue haired teen roars, smothering the flames in a jet of water as hot steam is left in its place, which is exactly what Ittetsu wanted. Opening both of his fans, "Sickle Weasel no jutsu (Kamaitachi no jutsu)!" Ittetsu fans them wildly conjuring a gale, that is only strengthen thanks to the waters below, and envelops both the Kiri Kunoichi and the steam made into the many colliding air currents and vacuum pockets. The Kiri Kunoichi is assaulted by countless invisible blades of wind, that carve up her body like a Christmas Goose; on top of the sheering heat from the steam.

Once the winds die down, the Kiri Kunoichi falls into the sea, sinking to its depths. The remaining Kiri genin don't seem bothered by their teammate's demise, "Mizu Bunshin!" the Wakizashi wielding genin roars, making a legion of ten water copies of himself. Before Ittetsu could reopen his fans for another Sickel Weasel, a stream of sand lashed out and encased each clone in sand.

"This is getting boring..." the red haired teen says, holding his hand out and opened. The attack surprised and horrified the Kiri and Suna teams alike. It was known throughout the Five Great Nations as to this child's identity; Gaara of the Desert, crazed Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi and known ruthless killer. Tales of senseless rampages and bloodlust were common knowledge; the Kazekage never missing an opportunity to showcase his 'weapon'. Closing his extended hand, the sand around the clones implodes and crushes them back to their water forms. Even with his sand weighed down, it whips back to Garaa's gourd swiftly; though water drops drip from the bottom.

"I thought you said not to interfere Gaara!" the other male of the team yells. One look from Garaa and the boy was cowering in fear, "Kankuro... Do you want to die along with the Kiri genin?" the red head asks hollowly. Kankuro shivers from the cold sweat his brother's gaze alone brought.

"N-no! O-of course not G-Garaa... Please continue..." Kankuro says, not wanting to draw Garaa's wrath. The female of the team could only sigh, this was common among them. Out of everyone in Suna, only she wasn't, deeply, afraid of her younger brother. It sickened her to think of all their village and **father** had down to her little brother and she couldn't really blame him for adopting such a dark mindset; their father had tried to kill him more times than she could count from since he was a even younger child! No, she was the only one who seemed to show love to her brother; even if it greatly confused him. At times, it seemed he would lash out even at her, but he would stop; that was a sign he at least didn't see her as a threat.

"Garaa, would it be alright to spare our own?" Temari suggests, it was the only chance the Suna genin had at survival. They knew of Garaa's murderous tendencies more than anyone and the fear on their faces only served to unnerve the Kiri genin even more. Garaa looks at Temari with dead eyes, sparing anyone would only anger "Mother", but there was something nearby. Something that "Mother" seemed far more interested in than the fools gathered around him.

"...Fine." Garaa says, shocking the entire Suna gathering! Temari wasn't a fool to try and ask for more, whatever spared her village some promising genin was a blessing in her book.

"Thank you Garaa!" Temari cheers, wanting so desperately to hug her little borther. To show him the love he so needed, but she knew better; his sand would lash out and possibly kill her. Once the sand was fully dry, it pools from his gourd and whips at the remaining Kiri genin, who fling suiton infused whips of water and any projectile they could muster to stop it, but the whip of sand just slinks past their offense, or absorbs it and continues. Once it has them encased in its deadly grip, Garaa wastes no time and crushes them like ant in his hand. The sand is soaked in both water and blood as some drips out before it returns to his gourd.

"Leave now or die..." Garaa says to the other Suna team, who eagerly take his advice and flee the area as quickly as they can. Temari opens her Giant fan and rides the winds over to the Kiri ship, once she's done raiding it, she finds the final piece of map needed. Garaa could only hope whatever was making his "Mother" scream in fury would be in the Second Exam; the volume was being to give him a horrid headache.

**With Sakura and Sasuke…**

**"Never have I been so ashamed to call this boy my summoner as I am now..."** Basan pants, its body riddled with pain and poison coursed through its veins. Out of the three, only Basan stood up to the Snake Sannin, the final straw to the great summon. Its summoner could only cower in fear at the Sannin's KI, granted higher ranked shinobi/kunoichi would do the same, but at least they would go out fighting! It was so disgraceful; Basan didn't even want to dignify it by recalling it.

"You shut your mouth!... Beak!... Whatever you have! That kunoichi... No... That monster was unlike anything I've ever experienced before... Not even Sasuke-kun could hope to defeat that." Sakura says lowly. Her mood only plummeting at how useless she was during the fight; she literally did nothing to stop her. Basan scoffs, **"For all your talk of how powerful and great he is, give me some examples of his feats."** it dared her; come on, I'll wait... Sakura gave the giant poultry a hard glare, already several examples came to mind.

"Sasuke-kun was the best in the Academy!" Sakura declares, ***Makes a buzzing noise, like when you get a wrong answer* "No, Naruto was the best, next example."**

"How dare you compare Naruto-baka to Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun is smarter, faster, stronger, better looking and all around elite shinobi! He defeated many during the invasion in Taki! He defended us during this exam and had he not been so exhausted from that, he could have managed to escape that Orochimaru!" Sakura declares, oh how warped the human mind can become.

**"What world do you live in? Is it some advanced Genjutsu you developed where everything goes your way and nothing goes against it? Naruto has proven, countless times, he is the better shinobi! Defended us, the Uchiha allows his arrogance to cloud his mind and has to be saved by the same blonde you're insulting. What about you?" **Basan asks, the delusion of this mortal girl truly blew his mind. Sakura seemed taken aback by that, "What do you mean what about me?"

**"What have you done during your time as a Genin? Have you participated in any battles worthy of being noted? I've been here since day one and can't recall you ever really doing anything of importance."** Basan says it seemed arrogance wasn't only the Uchiha's fatal flaw.

"HEY! I've done plenty... I healed Sasuke-kun in this exam, I helped him in that fight with that fake hunter-nin; I've done plenty!" Sakura defends, **"BULL-FUCKING-SHIT!" **Basan caws, startling the pink Banshee.

**"All you do is dick ride the Uchiha and put down anyone that, you believe, stands between you and you're so called Sasuke-kun! Has he even called you by name once since being on the team? Has he acknowledged you**** at all?"** Basan asks, to her credit, Sakura has enough sense to look down dejectedly.

"He just needs time to-" Sakura starts, **"To what? See how much of a great woman and kunoichi you truly are? GROW THE FUCK UP!" **Basan roars, causing Sakura to flinch.

**"You have done NOTHING of importance since being on this team! Oh you healed the Uchiha, ever thought about healing your other teammates? Oh no, because they are worthless next to your 'Sasuke-kun'. As if one man could make the team; how delusional can you get?!"** Basan rants. It was SO tired of this girl living in her fantasy world and then having the NERVE to talk down to others. As if she were so great, like she was top fucking kunoichi and did all the work. If only the Uchiha were awake, he'd get an earful too!

**"Well who the FUCK is you to talk? While the others risk their lives and give it their all, you sit back and watch! I bet I can ask you to recall every battle your team has been in and you can tell me every detail, down to what jutsu was used. If you were busy fighting your own battles, you wouldn't be able to do that!" **Basan rants. Sakura couldn't believe her ears, every word it said… Was true, all of it was true; she was a disgrace. Tears fell from her eyes as reality FINALLY hit home and the weight of her failure crushed her mind.

**"There we go; at least you can do something! Crying is a new skill for a kunoichi, the only original thing about you! You make me sick, both of you. I don't deserve this, to be pegged with such disgraces." **Basan spat, literally in Sakura's face, before he hawks up the biggest logy it could and spat it at the sole Uciha's face. That only seemed to make the pink Banshee wail even more, because it just made her realize how much of a useless bitch she truly was. Her battle with Angel flashed in her mind and the utter defeat she suffered had come full home. She only knew the Academy style of Taijutsu, she knew no ninjutsu, only a few genjutsu and her medic skills were Amateur at best.

**"My Kami… Are we really that pathetic?..." **even the voice in her head, who always supported her and represented the person she wanted to be, realized their current state. It was mind numbing, all the insults she threw, and all her talk of being the smartest kunoichi in her class; like that would help her in this world. Seeing comprehension wash over her face, Basan returned to his feathered form.

**"No more will I be plagued by the Uchiha… I am severing all ties with the accursed clan; how the mighty have fallen."** Basan declares, his form slowly burns and turns to ash. Sakura begins to panic, "PLEASE DON'T GO, I'LL DO ANYTHING!" she cries and begs, fearing what would happen to her should the Basan leave them. The flames did not die down, **"What could you possibly do?" **after all, people don't change overnight, or in her case a few minutes.

Sakura dries her tears the best she could, "I'll do anything you ask. *snivel* I'll *snivel* I'll become your summoner and I'll work as hard as it takes to make you proud! I'll do *snivel* anything to make sure you never say those words to me again, to never look at me with such disdain." Even she knew that if a summoning beast could accept her, then maybe she could redeem herself? Nothing was impossible to a shinobi/kunoichi.

**"Why would I want you for a summoner? At least the Uchiha has some skill; you have absolutely none." **Basan says, the flames consuming more than half its form. Soon, its torment would end and it would be free. Sakura grabs a hold of its form, ignoring the pain from being burned, this was something she could NOT fail at!

"Not now, but I can learn! I can gain skill and grow stronger just like everyone else! Just like Dontez-kun, Naruto-kun, Angel-san and all of the Genin from Konoha! I'm tired of being weak, of blinding myself with false pride, help me! Help me save myself!" Sakura screams and begs, cradling the flaming Basan to her chest with desperation! Her chest is burned, but she endures through it. She wanted to show the Basan she was worthy, she could endure anything! The flames die just as they were about to reach the final mark; the great Basan wasn't going to let his departure mortally wound the girl. **"Release me." **It commands, wanting to just leave this realm, but Sakura only held it tighter.

**"You're not going to let me go are you?" **Basan asks, Sakura shakes her head in the negative and the great beast just sighs; now he was stuck with her. Being this close to her heart, Basan can see her soul and emotions and it knew she meant every word. There was a tremor in her spirit, a quake caused by its words and the truth rocked her to the core it seemed; it was a start.

**"You are a long way from being my summoner…" **Basan says, causing Sakura to steel herself for the beast's rejection, only that wasn't what she received. **"However." **At that Sakura perked up, was there hope for her yet? **"You show more promise than the Uchiha. For that, I won't mind being your surrogate sensei, teaching you what is needed to be my summoner."** Tears fall down Sakura's face as her face beams with a newfound happiness! She hugged the feather tip with all her might, chanting thank you over and over again. She wouldn't let the Basan down; she would show it she had what it took! Her joy was short lived; suddenly she hears something zip through the air and races right at her!

Using her kunoichi training, Sakura dodges the projectile just in time as a kunai embeds the spot she was just in. "Looks like your aim is spilling Kin." A masculine voice says, smugness lacing his tone. Looking from where the voices, and kunai, originated she is greeted by three Genin from Oto. (Do I really have to explain how they look? How many times have you seen, read or heard about them? It's Kin, Zaku and Dosu, I don't think descriptions are needed)

Sakura, slowly, rises to her feet and stares down her foes. She held no illusions of her proving she was a splendid kunoichi to Sasuke and would win; she didn't stand a chance. "What do you want, is this the real island?" she asks, trying to gauge what their intent was. Zaku's smirk only grew more bold and smug,

"Oh this isn't the right island, oh no. See we're here for a different reason." Zaku says vaguely, enjoying him at the moment. Now that Iwa had stopped pursuing them, that Phoenix bitch was long gone and it was just her stopping them, completing their mission would be a cake walk!

"Zaku, would you stop fooling around and just blast her already? The sooner we kill the Uchiha, the sooner we can get on with the exams." Kin says, annoyed at how her teammate was dragging things on. Zaku just growls at her, the nerve of her ruining his fun. Still, she had a point.

Pointing his arms at Sakura, "Decapitating Airwaves! (Zankuuha)" he declares, releasing supersonic blasts of air screeching towards Sakura, who grabs Sasuke and dodges out of the way just in time! The attack leaves trenches in the sand on the shore, "Hahahahaha ah man did you see that?! Man am I awesome or what?" Zaku snickers. He gave the palm of his hands a crazed gaze, marveling at the power embedded in his hands!

"Didn't you say something about beating her in one shot?" Dosu asks dryly, honestly the arrogance of the kid. So Orochimaru gave him some advanced, experimental, ninja tools that allowed him to create blasts of air. It's nothing a futon user couldn't do, if anything a futon jutsu probably packed more punch.

"I'll get her this time… Zankuuha!" Zaku says, this time only aiming one hand at Sakura and unleashing another supersonic blast. Like last time, Sakura dodges, but it's actually in the line of fire for another Zankuuha, which rocked her body and sent her flying deeper into the forest. _"KAMI why am I so weak?!"_ she raved in her mind. She slowly picks herself back up, desperate to protect her teammate. How she wished Naruto and Dontez were there and how she wished she had been nicer to them. If not for her bitchy attitude toward them, they would have never abandoned her. She couldn't blame them now; she would have done the same thing; which only made her shame worse.

They weren't here though, she was and she would rather die than let them take Sasuke! Gone was the fangirl known as Haruno Sakura, she wanted to protect the Uchiha because he was her teammate and he needed her! With new found strength, rose to her feet and sprung to action! Seeing the pink-haired girl rushing them, Zaku cackles at her and points both hands at her before unleashing another Zankuuha, but Sakura evades the blast and continues her path, brandishing a kunai. Using the most basic jutsu she knew, she makes several Bunshin of her to try and confuse her opponents; too bad they weren't in the Academy.

Kin scoffs at the display and throws several senbon at the incoming Sakura's, but to her shock they all vanish to reveal they were all illusions! Looking around for her they make sure to cover their bases: Up, down, left and right but no Sakura, nor was there an Uchiha.

"That bitch used Bunshin to distract us from her escape, find her NOW!" Dosu orders enraged! He couldn't believe they fell for such a basic strategy. Who knew what lay in the surrounding forests of the island; hell she could have backup. Though they had scouted her for hours off shore and not once did they see a boat pass by or dock, so the chances were slim. His team scatters within the forest to find their prey.

Meanwhile, Sakura, along with Sasuke and Basan, race throughout the forsests as swiftly as its legs would allow. Even injured, Basan knew he could easily outrun the Oto genin, but the problem was there was nowhere for them to go.

They had no boat and it doubted it could Water Walk to a different island; not with its injuries. Yet again, Basan found itself saving the Uchiha and his fangirl, but upon looking at Sakura's determined eyes, it knew fangirl wasn't the proper term anymore.

"Zankuuha!" Zaku roars, a supersonic blast crashes from the freaking sky, forcing Basan to leap into the palm trees to dodge. Up in the tree, it sees the Oto team, all smirking smugly at their cornered prey; Zaku even licks his lips. "Imagine the feat we'll have with that giant chicken!" a single tick mark bulges from Basan's brow, then another and another until his whole face is covered in them.

**"Sakura! GIVE! ME! HAND SEALS! NOW!"** Basan demands, sending the needed hand seals to Sakura, only two are shown and Sakura easily does them. Basan couldn't believe these… MORTALS had the fucking NERVE to suggest cooking him; oh they'll have a feast alright.

**"I'll be sure to cook your souls and devour them for breakfast, *looks at Kin* lunch *looks at Dosu* and I'll make sure to save YOU *points at Zaku* for desert fuck dinner! Fire Release: Infernal Incinerator (Katon:** **Infanaru shookyakuro)!"** Basan roars, unleashing torrents of yellow fire at the Oto trio from within its body! The Basan is, in actuality, a living inferno, that takes the form of a giant bird; inside the Basan is a legion of firestorms; waiting to be unleashed! Even though the Oto trio dodges the flames, they still spread from the trees and gives the background a hellish overtone, with the Basan's eyes shining in the flames; ok now Zaku was nervous. Unleashing Zankuuha at the flaming trees only seems to add fuel to it as the trees release flaming debris that the trio dodge or risk getting burned, "Dammit Zaku-baka you're jutsu are useless now!" Kin yells, seeing as all his attacks use air and what does air do to fire?

**"Exactly my point, Sakura I'll leave the girl to you; don't fail me."** Basan orders, Sakura nods her head positively and gets off of it, setting Sasuke down gently and out of the way. Basan spits out a ring of fire around the Uchiha that towers high and shields him from any sneak attacks. With that taken care of, Basan rushes Zaku and Dosu, while Sakura rushes Kin. Once in range, Basan leaps into the air and unleashes powerful bicycle kicks at both Oto genin, who have to use kunai to counter its talons. Landing on the ground, Basan unleashes a powerful side kick to Zaku, who is sent flying from the force! With him out of the way for the moment, Basan unleashed a volley of drilling pecks at Dosu, who uses his Gauntlet to block. Sensing something amiss, the might bird leaps far away from Dosu, who curses since his sound attack was rendered useless. _"How the hell did that chicken guess the range of my attack?"_

**"Suck on my flames! Fire Release: Ember Shower (Katon: ****Enbaashawaa)!"** Basan roars, unleashing a volley of ember sparks, that literally rain down on Dosu, who dodges some, but a few manage to hit and burn his right arm. Not one to let a foe rest, Basan covers the ground between them almost instantly and makes sure to aim for the arm with the Gauntlet, but avoids hitting it. Dosu was raging inside his head, _"DAMMIT I can't believe this fucking chicken is giving us such problems… GAAAAAH!" _ Basan drilled its beak into his shoulder, but it wasn't done there. Unleashing another Ember Shower inside his shoulder, completely burns the appendage to crisp, and damages his Gauntlet.

"Zanhuuka!" a supersonic blast catches Basan off guard and crashes him through several burning trees, that fall on top of it and causes it to go up in a plume of smoke and back in its feathered form. **_"Damn, I underestimated the injuries from that blasted snake! At least one of them is out of the battle."_**

"Heh it looked like you could use a hand." Zaku mocks. Dosu was NOT in the mood for his silly puns, "Now is NOT the time for this shit dammit! Just equip my Gauntlet to the other arm, so we can finish the Uchiha!" the mummified teen wasn't too worried about his missing arm. Due to the flames the wound was sealed, albeit painfully, and he was sure once he completed his mission, Orochimaru-sama would be able to give him a new one; wouldn't be the first time.

Snickering the whole time, Zaku did as told and re-equipped the Gauntlet to his teammate's remaining arm. Once done, the head over to where Kin was. Meanwhile, Sakura was so proud of herself! She was doing it, really doing it! Her and the Oto kunoichi were currently in a fierce battle of kunai, sparks flying as both tried to gain the upper hand. Kin was pissed, first her bell genjutsu was easily countered and then the pink-haired wannabe had the NERVE to try and place her under a genjutsu! Once she was free, they began their duel of kunai.

Sakura would lash out with a slash and Kin would be forced to counter with a slash of her own. Seeing an opening, Sakura takes it and is rewarded when she nicks Kin on the shoulder as a trail of blood spills out. Angered by being the first to draw blood, Kin tosses senbon at Sakura, who leaps away in order to evade, "You think you're going to win?" Sakura smirks. So far it was looking like it; as long as Basan keeps the others-

"Zankuuha!" the force of the attack hits her in the back and forces her flying towards a beaming Kin, who holds a kunai in front of her. Sakura knew the blade was aimed for her heart and would kill her, so she shifts her body as much as she can in the air. The kunai buries itself in her shoulder all the way to the hilt, but she does scream. She remembers all the 'training' Anko put her through; all the times her own sensei would cut her up, stabbed her and injected poison into her. Never had she been as thankful for the crazy kuniochi's training as she was now. Sure it hurt, but she could bare it; this actually was nothing compared to that. Kicking the Konoha kunoichi off of her, Kin stomps poor Sakura's face into the sand.

"Yeah you like that huh?! You like that sand don't you, done playing kunoichi yet?" Kin asks, with each word she would stomp Sakura a little harder. She wanted to make sure the pink-haired bitch understood the pains of being a weak kunoichi. "I don't suppose either of you would be willing to teach her a 'hard' lesson?" the two Oto shinobi scoff at the idea.

"Are you kidding me? Look at her, no one in their right mind would want to bang her!" Zaku says Sakura couldn't believe it; she didn't know whether to feel glad or sad. Here they were talking about raping her, only none of them saw her as rape material; talk about a blow to your pride.

"Stop being so picky, Zaku. It's all the same on the inside. Besides, she needs to understand that this is a reality for kunoichi who lose in battle." Kin says, kicking her in between the legs, but Sakura still doesn't scream.

"You know what; I think I'll give it a shot. After her fucking chicken burned off my arm, I could go use a little relief." Dosu says darkly. Kin grins darkly and has Zaku tie Sakura up in ninja wire so she won't fight. Sakura struggles against the wire, even though she knew it was useless. She wanted to cry, to scream for someone to help her, but she didn't. She got herself into this mess with her behavior, maybe this is what she deserved. Dosu stands over her, before he whips out his dick and sits on her chest. His penis touches her cheek as she gets a whiff of its foul stench, "We'll start things off with a blowjob. Don't bite it, or I'll slit your throat." Sakura refuses to open her mouth, even as tears fall down her face. This was it; she was going to lose her virginity to a rapist. Dosu holds her nose as Sakura struggles to keep her mouth closed; for the second she opened it, a dick down her throat would be her reward.

"Super Beast Imitation Drawing (Chooju Giga)!" a voice calls from the forest. A pack of ink lions roar from the forest, one lion swats Dosu off her like a fly as he is sent crashing into some trees. Before Zaku can even aim his air tubes at one, a lion grabs a hold of him crunches down on his arms and rips the off as he screams bloody murder.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do as you please, Dickless." A pale skinned teen says, calmly walking into the frey. The teen has short, black hair and black eyes, which contrast his very pale skin. He has on a small backpack and wears a short black jacket with red straps, with a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants and sandals and a tip-less tantoo strapped on his back. He also wears a pair of gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. In her dazed state, "Sasuke-kun?" it was a fair mistake. The pale teen walks over to Sakura and smiles at her, though even she can tell it's transparent and fake on his face. Kin sees the Konoha Hitai-ate on the pale teen's forehead and curses.

"So she did have back-up. You think you can just come in here and-" but Kin's words die with her as the pale teen effortlessly pulls out his tantoo and slices her throat open in a shower of blood. Tossing the tantoo into the forest, Dosu screams in agony and then he too dies, along with Zaku, who dies from blood loss. Helping her to her feet, Sakura gets a better look at the pale teen, "Who are you?"

"You can call me Sai, Ugly." Sai introduces with a fake smile. Sakura resists the urge to punch the teen in the face; he did just save her life. "My name is Sakura, not Ugly." Sai cocks his head to the side in confusion; he read that giving people nicknames brings you closer to the person. He wanted to make sure Sakura didn't think of him as an enemy; he wouldn't be able to complete his mission if she grew suspicious of him.

"I see, please forgive my rudeness; I don't get out much." Sai says, hoping to salvage their relations. It seems to work, Sakura visibly relaxes and races to retrieve Basan's feather. Once she's found it in the burning forest, she cradles it lovingly, **"You did good for once Sakura. Not great, but good enough. You actually fought a battle all on your own and managed to outsmart her a few times; not too bad."**

Sakura shed tears of joy at hearing that. It was her first real battle and she walked away from it, mostly intact. Turning to the pale teen that saved her, she takes a bow and thanks the pale teen for helping her. If not for him, well she'd be without her virginity and nasty memory of how she lost it.

"It was no trouble. Konoha-nin sticks together, like the leaves of a tree. I suggest we get to the correct Island though, I have all the pieces needed." Sai says and with that they retrieve Sasuke and head for Sai's boat, leaving the corpses of the Oto trio to burn in the blazing forest.

**With Naruto and company…**

Their boat made haste to the Island, all of the Alexandros children were all wake; though they were all weak and aching. Naruto couldn't keep the big grin off his face at seeing Fuu and Angel up and about, both girls currently engaged in a heated glaring contest. Everyone wisely left them alone, Neji was the last person to try to stop them and he found himself nearly drowned, then electrocuted; poor bastard.

Dontez pulls Naruto to the side, "I don't understand their rivalry. I mean first and foremost it's you." The black kid says, "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean look at you. You've got baby fat on your cheeks, those nasty looking birthmarks, that Kami awful blonde hair and blue eyes; you're like Hitler's dream child. I don't understand the attraction." Dontez says with a shrug of his shoulders. Now if they were fighting over him, he could understand. He was truly exotic, what with his chocolate colored skin, toned muscle and heh heh explosive personality; he should be beating chicks off him with his dick!

"Oi fuck you dude! Don't hate because the ladies can appreciate my features. Besides, it's my awesome personality that brings them in." Naruto says his head beginning to inflate. Dontez scoffs, "Yeah Konoha chicks, they're all delusional, I mean look at Sakura."

"Ok that is just mean. I mean comparing all Konoha women to Sakura, is like comparing all Konoha men to Sasugay." Naruto counters. Dontez can't fault that logic, "Well anyway, aren't you going be a polygamist anyway?" Dontez asks. That meant he would be with them both, plus some right?

"Pretty much bro, I don't understand it either, but my hope is they have a cat fight, rip off each other's clothes and throw mud at each other; wouldn't that be hot?" Naruto asks a trail of blood leaks from his nose at the thought alone. _"Yes, that would be so hot. Two of the hottest Genin in Konoha, half naked and mud wrestling…"_

"I have to admit, that does sound pretty hot." Dontez agrees a trail of blood leaks from his nose as well. Both girls stop their contest and send glares at them both, sending both chills and heat to the cowering males. "Why is your nose bleeding Naru-kun?" Angel asks sweetly, far too sweetly.

"That's a good question Angel, why is his nose bleeding? He wouldn't be thinking perverted thoughts about someone else would he?" Fuu asks just as sweetly. "NO! Of course not, why would I think of some other chick, when I have you two beauties for me to fantasy about?" at that admittance, the two girls' drop their oppressive auras and return to a more pleasant one; Naruto sighs relief.

"If you're done flirting with each other, I believe we're here." Roland says, honestly sometimes it was hard being the only voice of reason. What with Naruto's goofy Will, Dontez' explosive Will and Angel's Sexual Nature, it was left to him to reel them back when they got this way.

The Island itself didn't seem too impressive, just a stretch of land with a large gathering of palm trees. Many boats were docked around the Island, but none of the passengers were present; meaning they most likely went exploring deeper in the forest.

"So this marks the end of the first Exam? Kinda anti-climatic if you ask me." Naruto says he expected something… I don't know more. Like perhaps his father coming out of nowhere and saying 'Congrats you've passed the first Exam! Your reward will be a day of rest with a female of your choice! Why stop at one, how's about two or three or however many you wanted!?' Blood pools from both nostrils as Naruto drools at the naughty thoughts filling his head; he really needed to start writing this shit down.

**"Damn, you're mind has been officially pervertified; my work here is done! You are now a man, Naruto."** Kyuubi says, never sounding so proud since being sealed inside the boy. Naruto cries anime tears, feeling the love and pride of the Kyuubi, _"I want to thank Fuu-chan for helping me experience the joys of sex and to the future women who will melt under the perversions I hope to bring!"_

Angel grins devilishly, now was her time to shine! Unleashing shots of her sexual energy, she walks over to Naruto and locks arms with him. "Are you excited Naru-kun? This marks the start of the Second Exam and we both know what that means." She whispers in his ear, her words cause Naruto to melt into a puddle of goo. You better believe he was fucking excited!

"I'm more than excited Angel-chan." Naruto says. Angel blows raspberries at Fuu, who won't give up so easy. Walking over to Neji, Fuu locks arms with him, "I just want to thank you Neji-kun for taking such good care of me," she gives the Hyuuga a tender kiss on the cheek. Naruto pulls himself together and glares kunai at Neji, who blushes a shade of red that would make his cousin proud. Suddenly, a gunshot echoes through the Island, "Will you all grow the hell up PLEASE?" Tenten had enough of their little back and forth; they were in an Exam for Chunin for crying out loud! Dontez chuckles at the blushes on all three of their faces and leads the way inside the forest.

Despite their weakened states, the Konoha Genin still manage to leap into the trees and dash towards the center of the Island. They run a steady, yet swift pace from palm tree to palm tree; having to take extra precaution to not fall of the thin branches. Each was eager to find some kind of shelter to rest in, even a day's rest would be plenty. Once they reach the center, they gaze at a huge tower with several teams of Genin waiting outside of it.

"Hey guys, it's the Alexandros crops, I told ya they'd be together." Kiba informs as Teams 8 and 10 join their lost members. Once everyone was caught up and their teams reformed, Fuu stays behind with Naruto and Dontez.

"Well since Pinkie and Sasugay aren't here, I guess that leaves me with Naru-koi!" Fuu says, locking arms with her man with a big grin on her face. Angel calms herself, knowing that her time was coming as she grins devilishly. Suddenly, a scroll falls from the tower and nails Naruto in his head as the blonde falls on his ass from the impact. From the scroll, two figures emerge, one familiar and the other not so much.

"Welcome Genin-slaves to the next phase of the Chunin Exams! I am your hot and single proctor, Mitarashi Anko!" Anko introduces, throwing confetti from her pocket and shooting off Katon jutsus to really give her entrance some flare! Applause echoes throughout the forest as the males show their admiration of Anko's entrance and her sexy attire. The sexy Snake Charmer takes a few bows and really soaks in the applause, before blowing a kiss Naruto's way. Before the kiss can make it, it is butchered by Angel, Gentle Fisted by Hinata and finally drowned by Fuu; Anko blows the three raspberries.

"Anyway, I am Nii Yugito and if you will take a number from the box, we can get started." Yugito instructs with a sigh. Though, she would gladly take Anko's antics over Kirabi's rapping; just the thought made her shiver. One by one, the genin took a number from the box and were escorted to a room with their number on it. Once it was Naruto's turn, his wrist is grabbed by Yugito, who gives the blonde a calculating look, "Uh can I help you? I mean I CAN help you, but only if you ask me to." His reward is a slap upside the head. Taking his number, Naruto leaves with a grin on his face, _"The red tint on her face is not out of anger. Naruto, you're so bad. Still, why does she feel so familiar?"_

_"Stupid blonde Jinchuuriki…"_ Yugito huffs trying to get the blush off her face, though it wasn't what he said that had her so flustered. **"I see Kurama-kun has rubbed off on his Jinchuuriki. I wonder if he's as frisky as Rama-kun. *Giggles* that Rama sure did have a d-"** _"Not now Nibi please, I'm in the middle of hosting the Chunin Exams. I'm representing Kumogakure and don't need you're perversions right now."_ The might Twin Tailed Cat Bijuu could only giggle at her Jinchuuriki's discomfort of all things sexy.

**"That blonde looked like he knew how to have some fun! Unlike you, with your prudish ways and always ignore my advice."** Nibi whines, honestly what did a cat have to do to get a little tail around here!? _"I'd listen if your advice didn't include me jumping every guy's bone; for Kami's sake you wanted me to jump Kirabi of all people!"_ honestly why did she have to put up with this?

**"Alright ya got me there… Can you imagine it? Him rapping the whole time…" **Nibi says, they both shiver at the thought; no thank you. Meanwhile, Naruto walks down a hall towards room 123, he chuckled at the simplicity of it; of course he would get that number. Before he can get there, he passes by Angel, who gives him the sexiest, most devilish grin he ever saw.

"Uh hey Angel-chan, what's your room number?" Naruto asks dumb folded; he didn't know whether to be turned on or afraid. Angel's grin only grows as she takes Naruto by the hand and leads him away from his room. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he lets her lead him where ever she had in mind. They come to a broom closet as Angel picks the lock and throws Naruto inside.

**(To show my appreciation to my fans for waiting almost a month, I'm treating you guys to the awaited lemon between Naruto and Angel! I hope you enjoy, because this is going to get real steamy!)**

The broom closet was small and could barely hold them both, but that didn't seem to bother her at all. "Angel-chan wha-!" Before he can say anything else, Angel crashes her lips on top of his in a heated kiss. Surprised at first, Naruto easily melts into the kiss and returns it eagerly. Their lips make smacking sounds as all the years of sexual frustration finally comes out.

Naruto wastes no time and cancels the fuuin that keeps Angel's clothes on, her outfit is literally sucked inside the fuuin and he is rewarded by Angel's pure form. Her skin was so smooth, he couldn't help but run his hands through it, starting at her angelic (no pun intended) face.

"Mmmm maybe I should thank Fuu for breaking you out of your shell." Angel says, stopping their kiss for a second to look into Naruto's eyes. She could see the lust building in his azure eyes, sparking with the intensity of storm clouds. She could feel his sexual energy meld with hers and it only made her want him more; only he could make her so hot. Wanting to shut her up, Naruto crashes his lips on hers, using his tongue to ask for permission, she gladly allows him to slip his tongue in her mouth. She giggles when she tastes the ramen on it, driving her to suck on his tongue.

Naruto couldn't believe he didn't do this sooner! She tasted so good, she felt so good; it was maddening! His hands roamed from her face, to around her neck, gently massaging it before resting at her shoulders. From there, they went down her back and rested at the small, where he pulls her close to him. Angel grinds her warmth into Naruto, letting him know all this foreplay was getting her wet; hell he could feel it through his clothes. Why did he still have on clothes? Angel made short work of that, ripping the offensive barriers off his chest and then pulling down his pants and boxers. She places her hands on his well toned chest and lets out a squeal of joy; it felt so good to her hands.

Licking his chest a bit, Angel leaves a trail of salvia down his torso to his stomach and stops at just where his pelvis starts before licking the area tenderly, causing Naruto to flinch from the pleasure. "Oh have I found a weak spot?" she licks and sucks around that area, getting low moans of ecstasy from Naruto. By now, sweat was beginning to show as the tight space really heated things up.

"Have you ever had a blowjob before Naru-kun?" Angel asks, looking up at him with those soulful green eyes. Just staring into them, seeing her desire and lust was enough to make his lower brain begin to jump. "No…" was all he could say, hell even Kyuubi seemed absent at the moment. All that matter was right here and now and the two of them; there was no Chunin Exam. Angel grins triumphantly, finding a way to be her Naru-kun's first after all. "Then get ready, because I'm about to apply for it!" with that said, she grips his hot rod in her hand, filling it pulse and fill with blood. Giving the head a lick, she marvels at the way the act makes Naruto moan and get weak in the knees.

Angel licks all around the member, making sure the entire thing is wet, before she engulfs the head and begins to suck on it gingerly. Naruto can't take his eyes off of Angel as she treats his dick like it's a prize to be nurtured. The sheer bliss from her actions was enough to turn his mind to jelly as his moans grew longer and louder. Inch by inch, Angel swallows her lover's dick and makes sure to play with his ball sac during it all. She knew she had Naruto, literally, in the palm of her hand and it excited her even more. She couldn't believe how much she enjoyed sucking him off; it was almost like a pastime.

Naruto's eyes almost bulge from their sockets, he looked down and all he could see was Angel's blonde hair; his entire dick inside her mouth. _"Kyuubi was right, tongue rings make it feel soooooo good…"_ he could feel the metal brush the underside of his dick and really loved when the ball hit the head.

Sucking her way back to the tip, Angel starts off slow, but quickly picks up the pace as her face goes from hitting his pelvis back to his tip, where she would give it a lingering suck. Whenever she would get tired, she would use her salvia as lube and pump her man feverishly; much to the joy of Naruto. It was like nothing he ever felt before, though it wasn't penetrative sex it was definitely a second.

Soon, an all too familiar feeling was brewing in his loins, "Shit… Angel-chan I'm…" despite his warning, Angel didn't stop, nor did she slow down; if anything she picked up her pace. She would suck him all the way down, then when she came back up, she would use her hands so the pressure was always on, never giving him a break. She wanted him to come, no, needed him to. She had to get the first one out of the way, so that the second one would be better!

The urge to thrust into her mouth overwhelmed him as he released his seed inside her eager mouth, pumping shot after shot inside it. Angel didn't let a drop spill as she swallowed it all in one gulp; making sure Naruto sees her do so. "Kami Angel-chan… That was… Beyond Amazing." Angel giggles, before she leans against the wall and opens her pussy with two fingers.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Naru-kun. I'd be lying if I said I haven't been practicing on a banana for this moment. Ready for the real deal, hm?" Angel asks seductively. "You don't want me to return the favor?" it only seemed fair after what she did. His reward is a heated kiss, "Maybe next time love, right now I really want you to fuck me. I'm more than ready; my pussy is so wet right now. Don't keep me waiting, love." She whispers in his ear that was all he needed to know. Grabbing a hold of her ass and lifting her up a bit, Naruto lines his manhood up with hers and slowly inserts it inside her hot and wet pussy. Angel groans from the intrusion, despite her bravado, this was her first time. She wraps her hands around his neck to give them something to do besides lay there.

Naruto feels a familiar blockade in his way and looks in Angel's shut eyes. "Do it…" she instructs wanting so desperately for them to become one. Naruto thrusts past the blockade, breaking it in a single motion. Angel bites her bottom lip to hold back her pained scream, "Don't stop keep going." Naruto was surprised to hear that, most girls needed time to adjust. "Are you sure Angel-chan?" he pants. KAMI did she feel good, the way her pussy wrapped around his dick and seemed to hug it lovingly. His answer is for Angel to thrust herself on his dick, letting out the sexiest moans he ever heard. Not one to be outdone, he matches his thrusts with hers, the sound of their bodies and sexes slapping together.

Naruto couldn't speak, he couldn't even think about anything besides thrusting inside this marvelous girl before him. He couldn't help, but increase his pace as his dick went in and out of her quivering pussy, eliciting moans of ecstasy from the two lovers. "Ahh… Fuuuuck… Suck my titty Naru-kun!" her blonde lover eagerly does as told, gingerly sucking on her erect nipples. Going back and forth between the two, Naruto nibbles and pulls on her titties. Angel plays in his spiky hair as she basks in the bliss her Naru-kun was giving her.

Getting an idea, Naruto places her legs on his shoulders and continues to thrust inside her pussy at a mad pace.

He marveled at how this new position seemed to let him explore deeper inside of her, something his lover seemed to enjoy even more. "Yes… YES! Fuck so deep, I love it!" wanting to fully explore this position, Angel allows Naruto to do all the thrusting, while she sits back and enjoys the sensations rocking every nerve in her body. It felt so good, it felt too good! "Ah Naru-kun I-Mmmmmmmmm!" but she couldn't finish as her toes curled, her pussy climaxed and vice gripped the shit out of Naruto's dick. Hopping off of him, Angel gets to her knees and resumes sucking his dick, giving her time to rest after her first, mind numbing, orgasm. This time, Naruto couldn't help but thrust in her mouth, wanting so badly to enter her pussy again, but settling for her mouth.

Once her pussy relaxed, Angel gets up, bends over and places her hands on the wall for balance. Grinning perversely, Naruto is once again inside her pussy, eliciting moans from them both. He can feel his dick pound all the way inside her, going deeper than before and her walls seemed extra wet and slippery. It was too much for Naruto bare, "SHHIIIITT ANGEL-CHAN!" he wanted to warn her, to tell her of his approaching climax, but his balls tightened and his dick twitched, before unleashing all he was worth inside of her, "SHIT!" Angel moans, his thrusts were wild and faster than ever before as he pumped his seed inside of her.

**(Lemon ends)**

Both of them were reduced to panting, sweaty husks as Naruto falls to the ground in exhaustion. Despite not wanting to, he couldn't help but compare his first with this time. This time felt more primal, he felt more confident and ready. It was definitely different and Angel's pussy was by far tighter than Fuu's. Though, Fuu's seemed wetter; then again he did fuck her in a lake.

"Mmm well it was definitely worth the wait." Angel pants, kissing her man tenderly; she finally did it! She could feel Naruto inside of her, his kekkei genkai already passing onto her as a Jungle Cat is etched on the small of her back; she wondered what jutsus she received from him?

"Yeah I agree. Man Angel-chan that was mind blowing! I mean you are definitely hired for more blowjobs. Oh wait I almost forgot to tell you about-" but he is silenced by a kiss.

"Shhh I already know Naru-kun. Boy I'm beat; I'm going back to my room. Wanna join me?" Angel asks suggestively. Naruto didn't need to be asked twice, both teens put back on their clothes; in Naruto's case puts on a different shirt and head to Angel's room hand in hand. Hopefully the janitor wouldn't need to go in there for about an hour or two, they left all the stink in there.

* * *

AND DONE! Woooo man that was a dozy of a chapter! Freaking 9k words! I guess I'm getting back to my huge word count per chapter. The next chapter literally starts the 2nd Exam and to be fair, I will explain a bit about it. I basically took the canon 2nd Exam and took it to the fucking extreme! Its boys against girls in the next exam, where the guys are given a blood sample from a certain girl and the girls are given both sperm and blood samples from a certain guy. The Exam is to either make it to your Village's Check point or get your sample safely back, sweet no?


	40. Chapter 40

LS67: Yo everyone! Man I'm almost past my viewer mark for Feb in just a few days! Already have 7k viewings of this story from the last chapter alone!

Angel: FINALLY! Jeez I thought it was never going to happen!

Fuu: How could you LS67-kun?! You've betrayed me! *Summons Giant Spiders*

LS67: Wait no Fuu-chan, I loved you! AAAAAAHHHHH!

Naruto: Uuuuuh yeah so anyway LS67 doesn't own me or any character associated with me. Ouch that's going to hurt for a while… *OH SWEET MAMA NOOOO!*

Dontez: Let's get it started in HA!

* * *

Root: Survival, fear. Drastically increases both vitality and jutsus, but clouds the user's mind with fear, rage or other negative emotions. Normally used during life or death situations as a last resort, though can be accessed through extreme emotions such as rage, fear, etc. Chakra color: Red

Sacral: Desire, attraction. Can repel or attract both people and chakra based attacks such as ninjutsu, taijutsu (if chakra is used) and genjutsu. Using high amounts can drive those of the opposite sex wild, if they have the same frequency as the user (basically, if someone is even a little attracted to you, it'll make them go mad with lust. You're welcome hehehe.) Chakra color: Orange (also known as sexual energy)

Solar Plexus: Will, ego. Can greatly increase the user's physical traits such as strength, speed, etc. If the user is of good heart, the chakra will become stronger through will power. If they are of evil heart, the chakra will become stronger through ego, but if ego is bruised the power is halved. Chakra color: Yellow

Heart: Love, connection. Can heal physical, emotional and mental wounds depending on how close you are to the victim. Obsessions leads to blocks in this chakra and can stunt its healing abilities. Can also allow the user to tap into the minds and hearts of others. Chakra color: Green

Throat: Expression, communication. Allows user to use jutsus, the most commonly used of the seven chakras. Jutsus that use this chakra are said to be of the strongest caliber, but it allows the foe to know what is coming. Chakra color: Sky blue

Brow: Intuition, wisdom. Allows the user to use fuuinjutsu, also gives the user psychic abilities such as mind reading, premonitions, and the ability to see spiritual beings aka ghosts, spirits, etc. Chakra color: Indigo

Crown: Transcendence, the seat of the soul. Allows the user to separate either a part of or their entire soul from their bodies and gives access to the spiritual planes. Chakra color: Purple

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the ****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

Hand seals: Tori(Bird), I (Boar), Inu (Dog), Tatsu (Dragon), Ushi (Ox), Tora (Tiger), Mi (Snake), Ne (Rat), Uma (Horse), Saru (Monkey), U (Hare), Hitsuji(Ram)

True Shinobi

* * *

It took the rest of the competitors, Sakura and Sasuke included, the last day to reach the real Island, so the early birds were allowed to rest and explore the forest if they wanted. That's where we find Angel and Naruto, both enjoying some peace and quiet high in the palm trees; the bulky leaves provided excellent cover.

"Alright Naru-kun, I guess it's about time I explained how To Form Bonds works," Angel says seeing as Naruto was becoming more sexually active and the number of times he had sex affected his entire being; from the chakra system down to his very soul. Naruto, who was busy playing in Angel's hair, something she's enjoyed since childhood, gives her his undivided attention.

"It's about time someone did. Father only gave me the basics: I get new jutsu and give away some of my jutsu. Speaking of, wasn't it dangerous for us to be doing that during the Chunin Exams? I mean how will we know what jutsus we received?" Naruto asks the last thing he wanted was for Angel to get hurt because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

Angel giggles, "Probably, but that's what made it so naughty! The chance of us getting caught, the thrill of the unknown; besides I told you it was going to happen during the 2nd phase didn't I?" Naruto could only chuckle; when the blonde Alexandros girl says she would do something, she meant it 100%.

"Anyway, To Form Bonds is essentially a way of not only strengthening one's self, but also their loved ones. For you see, like Apollo-dono said, when you have sex you exchange parts of your soul with one another. That means not only jutsu, but nature affinities as well." Angel explains. Naruto stops playing with her hair, something that causes Angel to pout cutely, "I didn't say stop." The blonde Jinchuuriki sighs as he resumes running his hands gently through her hair, getting a soft moan of content from her.

"Wait, then how come I still have my futon affinity then? Wouldn't Fuu-chan have lost her suiton affinity and what about you?" Naruto asks, not fully understanding how this all worked. Angel just sighs, "No because you don't give away all of your soul, just some of it. Same goes for Fuu and me, we still have our affinities, but in her case she obtained a futon affinity from you. In your case, you obtained a suiton affinity from her and a ration affinity from me. I just got better at futon since I already had an affinity for it." Angel explains. Apollo had explained the entire process to her on her 13th birthday; she insisted on it.

"Damn, so I have three nature affinities now?" Naruto asks, sometimes he wished he could use the Shingan on himself and see how his own soul looked. "Pretty much, though you'll still have to train them before you can combine them into various nature manipulations." Wait a minute.

"I can combine my affinities?" Naruto asks eagerly. Angel bonks him on the head to calm him down, "Didn't you hear me when I said you'll need training first, but yes in time you could combine them. How do you think Apollo-dono learned how to use Lava Release, Swift Release and is learning Storm Release from Ameyuri?" That was actually a good question. Naruto always did want to know how his father seemed so versatile in the nature manipulation department.

"Does that mean my father cheated on my mother for power?" Naruto asks if he did then his mother would kill him! Angel couldn't contain her fits of laughter, "Hahaha are you kidding me? Amira-dono would sooner feed their souls to her Phoenix hatchlings then allow Apollo-dono to cheat hahaha. Don't make me laugh so hard haha. No, Apollo-dono's original affinities were Meiton and Futon. Amira-dono original affinities were Katon and Raiton; together they allowed her to use her Phoenix Flare Release." Angel explains, that left one question though.

"So how did he get the Suiton and Doton affinities?" Naruto asks it amazed him how little he knew of his father and mother. He remembered trying to use his Shingan on them once, but all he saw was darkness from his father and blinding light from his mother; weird. Angel just shrugs her shoulders, "Well he has a Meiton affinity so he could have easily taken them from some shinobi he defeated." That seemed plausible really; he's seen his father take the souls from people before.

"Anyway, the more times you have sex with someone you have bestowed To Form Bonds with, the stronger the affinity they gave you gets. Since we had sex four times *giggles* your Raiton affinity is much stronger than your suiton affinity. With training, I bet you could even use Jinton." Angel says merrily! Nothing would make her happier than to help her Naru-kun learn Jinton, the grin on Naruto's face told her he was just as excited!

"Thanks Angel-chan!" Naruto cheers, before he gives her a heated kiss; hey they already had sex so why not? Angel wasn't complaining, she eagerly returns the kiss and melts into the sensations that followed. To Naruto, it was like his heart would burst and spill into their kiss. He loved her with his all; no one had been there for him like she was. From day one she was always by his side; she would always be his Angel. Before things could get any more heated, the siren ending the 1st phase sounded and the two, reluctantly, ended their kiss and went inside the tower.

Once inside, Naruto scanned the gathered Genin assembled in the largest room of the tower. His father wasn't kidding when he said only sixty-five Genin would pass; in fact, Naruto counted sixty four! Out of the sixty-four Genin, most were either Konoha or Iwa, though their numbers were barely in the double digits. Kiri and Taki had no teams left, Suna had both their teams, Oto had one team left and Kumo had a few teams. A collection of KI was directed his way, but it didn't bother him in the least; what was Iwa's problem with him anyway? He made sure to search all over for any trace of Axel; there was no way he could hide from him now.

"Alright Genin-slaves, you sixty-four little shits survived the 1st phase of the exam. I'd congratulate you, if I didn't think the 1st phase was easy. I mean you all had a team backing you up and everything, but not this phase of the exam hehehe." Anko announces some of the genin gulped while the others just sweat dropped.

"Anyway, before we begin, I have a question to ask you all. Tell me, what is the most important thing to a shinobi/kunoichi?" Anko asks several hands were raised as answers shot throughout the room.

"A ninja's tools?" an Iwa genin asks. Anko's answer to that, "WRONG!" not to mention a skillful toss of a kunai that nicked the genin's neck and drew blood. "Anyone can use ninja tools, hell I've seen civilians use them before. Next answer and think before you speak slaves." Now many of them were nervous to answer, but answer they did.

"It's obviously a ninja's jutsu." Ittetsu responds confidently. Anko placed a finger on her chin in thought, "WRONG!" with a Shunshin only a hand full of them could keep up with, Anko appeared in front of the Suna genin and slaps a chakra suppressing tag on his forehead and jabs a kunai in his neck; not enough to kill but enough to draw blood.

"Jutsus can be countered and beaten. Jeez what do they teach you little shits in the Academy?" Anko asks, she thought the answer was obvious! I mean how could you be a shinobi/kunoichi without it? Yugito sighs and steps forward, "Could you please stop torturing the genin? I'd rather them torture themselves in the forest; should be rather entertaining." The cat-like smirk on Yugito's face only served to scare them even more; though Angel seemed amused.

"True, I'll stop stalling then. No wonder they paired us up, you're more fun than I thought!" Anko cheers, causing Yugito to giggle; anything was better than rapping. The Twin tail Jinchuuriki enjoyed causing pain and toying with her enemies like a cat with a mouse; she blamed Nibi.

**"You blame me for everything; just admit you're a sadist with or without me!"** Nibi declares, but Yugito cancels her out. Seeing all the confused looks on the genin, "Kami you guys are useless. Alright, the most important thing to a shinobi/kunoichi is their bodies, ya bakas!" WHAT?! That didn't even make sense! Seeing all the outraged faces, Anko holds up a hand to silence them.

"It's so obvious, if a shinobi's body is weak, then so is the shinobi. A shinobi's body is their temple; it holds their hopes and their dreams inside of it. This temple is also home to a village's secrets, such as the types of jutsus it uses, the types of herbs used in the village and even kekkei genkais." Anko explains, understanding now dawning on the gathered genin. Those who have kekkei genkai especially understood the importance of their bodies to their village.

"As a Chunin, your body is vital to you and your village and enemy nations know this. The chances of your body falling into enemy hands increases dramatically as a Chunin, for you will be asked to do missions not only outside of your village, but you maybe even sent into enemy territory." Yugito explains, quite a few of the genin gasped at that knowledge; it wasn't common knowledge for genin. Still, body theft was a well known fact among Chunin and higher; just about every high ranking shinobi knew a self destruction jutsu to keep their secrets safe.

"It's with this in mind that the Five Great Nations have developed this phase of the Chunin Exams. This phase will test your ability to not only bring vital information to your village, but keep your village's secrets from the hands of the enemy. Each of you are to go into a separate room and do as the attendant instructs." Anko instructs. Many murmurs echoed throughout the room, each one wilder than the next,

"What if the second phase is where we're tortured for information and those that crack fail? What if I'm sent to Ibiki of Konoha and he breaks me? I'll give up information and then Kumo will be invaded and I will forever be known as the genin that sold out." a Kumo genin panics, only to get bonked on the head by a red-haired Kumo kunoichi, "Shut it baka, there's no way Yugito-sempai would allow genin from her own nation to be tortured by the enemy." A hot blonde Kumo kunoichi could only sigh, "Seriously guys not cool. You're drawing attention to us." More like to her, KAMI how could a genin have such full and gorgeous busts?!

"Kumo has some interesting genin." Naruto says, his face blank, but Angel could see the perverse gleam in her lover's eyes. She could only sigh, _"Great, I've created a monster; a perverted monster…"_ Unleashing an oppressive aura, the blond Jinchuuriki wisely looks forward. The roar of a jungle cat screeches in his mind and makes him shiver from fright. _"Hot damn I still got it!"_ Angel smirks in victory!

_"Why do I feel like I'm losing?"_ Fuu wonders, looking over at Angel, the only person who could bring on such doubt. Their eyes lock and Fuu knew instantly, "That bitch… Naruto you are so dead…" Naruto could feel a sense of doom looming over him, _"Oh Kami… She knows…"_

One by one, the genin enter separate rooms and close the doors behind them; silencing and barrier fuuin flash across all of the doors; sealing everything inside. Inside Naruto's room is a simple hospital bed and medical equipment. An average nurse leads him over to the bed, "Greetings shinobi-sama, if you would please relax, we can begin drawing your blood." Wait, what did she say?

"Sorry, I've already had my blood drawn this year." Naruto says, after all his mother ran a freaking hospital! She made sure Naruto was up to date on all that crap; besides Kyuubi made sure Naruto never needed vaccinations. The nurse lets out a heavenly giggle, "I'm afraid it's the rule of the second phase. All shinobi must give blood and sperm in order to participate." WAIT WHAT?!

"Wait I have to give you sperm?! What the hell kinda kinky shit you into? Please do tell." Naruto says flashing the nurse with his 'Foxy Grin' and even slanting his pupils to really give him a Foxy charm. The nurse blushes but hides it. Naruto was eager to hear anything kinky; hell it could be fun to try out.

"I-it's the rules Shinobi-sama… If you want… I can leave during that part." The nurse says coyly. Naruto waves off her concern, "No need for that. You're just doing your job and a little blood and sperm won't kill me, but it might kill you. There are at least two kunoichi I know that will have your head if you don't." He holds out his arm and the nurse, nervously, began the process of drawing his blood.

Meanwhile, Anko was busy balancing a row of kunai on her finger with chakra; it was both entertaining and training. This phase of the exams was always her favorite and the fact she got to leave Konoha to do it was definitely a bonus.

_"Man sometimes I wonder why I'm even loyal to that place."_ She wonders, and then she giggles as several faces come to her mind. _"I guess Konoha has Hokage-sama to thank for my loyalty. He never doubted me, never judged me for what that teme did."_

Yugito walks over to her fellow proctor, "That takes some skill, I'm impressed." It was always nice to meet strong kunoichi. With the current generation of kunoichi suffering from a "Fangirl" mentality, strong kunoichi seemed to be dying off, while the fangirls take over at home.

"Thanks, there's never not a good time to hone one's skills. So Yugito-san, what can I do for ya?" Anko asks, starting another line of kunai on another finger; though she had to move her hands around to balance it.

"Just bored I suppose. Say, do you think the genin have figured out those nurses are really your snake summons henged? Yugito asks, finding the whole thing funny as all hell! What do you get when you take a bunch of snakes, henge them and put them in a room with hormonal teens?

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams of sheer pain and terror roar from all the rooms the genin are in as the two kunoichi laughed their asses off! Anko gave each of her snakes a series of commands: One command was to act like a coy nurse. Another was to give into whatever demands the males and even females say; more importantly were ones in sexual nature. Another command was to obtain blood from male and females; plus sperm from the males. Final command, drop henge and bite down on whatever you can; poor bastards. Out of the sixty four genin gathered, fourty-two being male; about nineteen of them were poisoned via snake bite to the most sensitive 'tip' of their anatomy.

The other fourty-five were poisoned with a little more dignity. Bangs from fists, and even some jutsu rocked against the doors, but none of them opened; except for Naruto's. Anko applauds the blonde Jinchuuriki; she figured he would be one of the only ones who would be able to decipher and break the fuuin on the doors.

"Nice job Kit-kun, you win the grand prize! Tell him what's he's won Yugito-chan." Anko says comically. Naruto was panting and obviously having troubles standing straight. What the hell was this, Jinchuuriki; especially Naruto, don't get poisoned! Their Bijuu made sure of that, so what the hell was going on here?!

"Well Naruto-san, with the help of yours truly, coursing through your veins is a special poison designed for Jinchuuriki!" Yugito says it was something of her own design. Naruto's eyes widen, "W-what the hell did you do to me…" Anko's smirk only grew, "Well in all fairness, everyone was poisoned. You, Garaa, Mushi-chan; we had to be fair. We knew poisoning a Jinchuuriki was next to impossible for an ordinary shinobi. So, we used poison laced with Nibi's chakra on the Jinchuuriki and normal poison for the normal genin." Anko explains.

"W-why?" Naruto asks it was crazy! He couldn't feel the Kyuubi's presence and it felt like pure fire was coursing through his veins. He grips Kyuubi's scroll form, but to his shock another presence was inside of it. **"Kyu-kun!" **next thing he knew Kyuubi was gone! .FUCK!

"Aww looks like Nibi went to go have a little fun." Yugito giggles at Naruto's confusion. It was simple really Nibi, like the Kyuubi, was a chakra monster. Whenever it gave some of its chakra away, it is giving away a piece of itself and it only takes a little for what the horny Nibi had planned. Even chakra monsters were subjected to their Sexual Energies and against three males, Nibi would keep them busy for some time.

"MOTHER, where did you go, why have you abandoned me mother why?!" Garaa roars, feeling the poison course through him. He wanted to lash out and kill whoever robbed him of the only love he had left, but his sand couldn't crush the damn fuuin!

"Chunin should always expect the unexpected. You didn't think we would try to sabotage your success? We're kunoichi, espionage and sabotage is our bread and butter." Anko says with a sly grin before she kicks Naruto in the chest and back into the room. Walking over to a microphone, "Alright listen up slaves!" intercoms in all the rooms project Anko's voice.

"Coursing through your little veins is a special kind of poison, designed to slow you down and mess up your chakra systems! Nothing permanent mind you, just a little something to fuck with ya and really make the second phase special! You see, the genetic material you so eagerly gave will be put in the hands of rival villages. You have two days to find your 'secrets' and safely get them back to a designated checkpoint. In two days time, if you don't have your 'secrets' in hand at the checkpoint, you fail the second phase!" Anko explains getting cries of outrage from the genin! Secret compartments open and each genin are given the genetics of another genin; for females they get both blood and sperm. Once that is taken care of, a hidden door leading to the forests opens behind them and they all race out into the forests.

"Mari from Suna huh, well my chakra control is shot to hell, but Fox magic should still be fine." Naruto says, reading the card given to him along with the vial of blood. To Anko's word, Naruto felt like his chakra and the Kyuubi's dormant youki were at war with one another; thrashing and crashing against each other wildly. If he had to give an estimate, he would say he was limited to E to C rank general jutsu and D to C ninjutsu; along with the Kage Bunshin. He noticed his chakra reserves weren't damaged, nor was he trying to purge the foreign chakra out; meaning it only affected his chakra control.

Kyo! _"Fox Magic: Snout of the Kitsune!"_ Naruto chants, sending his chaotic chakra to his nose, which stretches and grows blonde fur around it. It seemed his training bore some fruit after all; though he still couldn't hold the full trance for long. He found that partial trances, focusing on single parts of the body was much easier to hold and had plenty of benefits.

Uncorking the vial, he takes in her scent and sends his senses throughout the forest. He is amazed at his range; he can smell the pine of the trees, the salt in the air, the Iwa kunoichi who can spit lava… Wait what?

**Meanwhile with Kurotsuchi…**

"Oh lucky day…" the Iwa kunoichi says with a mad grin. Reading the card the sperm and blood came with, 'Alexandros-Uzumaki Naruto.' She would be damned if the filth of the Yondaime was brought to Iwagakure's checkpoint by her hands. No, she would lure him to her and kill him, it was that simple.

"At least it would be simple if not for that Snake bitch poisoning me. I should have never let my guard down around those tree huggers; never thought they'd use poison. Seems a bit underhanded of them, something those peace totters normally frown upon." Kurotsuchi says to herself. Thanks to the poison, Lava release was out of the question; it required superb chakra control. She doubted she could water walk for long in her current condition. Still, she had three chakra affinities and knew how to use them separately. Racing through the forest, Kurotsuchi scans for the best place to set her trap.

**With Fuu…**

The Nanabi Jinchuuriki's poison seemed mildly different than the others. Instead of slowing her down, it seemed to speed everything up to dangerous levels! Her heart raced, her mind was a storm of rage and all she could think about was Naruto.

"I'll kill him before I let that bitch take him from me!" Fuu yells in blind fury! It could have been the poison, but she couldn't help the feelings of betrayal and hurt. True, they weren't dating, but she thought they shared something besides a booty call!

_"Calm down Fuu-chan, you're making a big deal out of nothing."_ Noel says, honestly what did she expect? Noel's voice was muffled by the raging emotions storming through Fuu's mind; like a mass of pissed off wasps! Without the Nanabi's presence to keep them in check, spiders, wasps, centipedes, her entire collection of bugs burst from their container. The collection clouds around the mint-green Jinchuuriki like a storm, a giant dragonfly picks her up and they glide through the forest; Naruto's scent burning their senses.

"Make me fill alive…" Garaa says hollowly, a tendril of sand lashes out at Fuu, but a gathering of spiders take the blow. Garaa finds sick glee in crushing them and seeing their exotic blood and guts. "Yes, this will do nicely."

Gaara sends out more tendrils of his sand wildly through the forest, a gathering of Dung Beetles roll huge balls of negative chakra that collides with the sand. Even through the madness, Fuu can smell her blood on Garaa, "You have my blood… You think you're a match for me, Ichibi Jinchuuriki?" for a second, Garaa's eyes widen in surprise, but it's soon replaced with a crazed smile.

"Another Jinchuuriki in the exams; no wonder Mother was so frantic." Garaa says the girl before him must be responsible for his Mother leaving him. He would show his Mother he was strong enough to defeat the other Bijuu and their weak Jinchuuriki!

"I'll show you Mother isn't the weakest!" Garaa declares, the gourd on his back implodes and unleashes legions of sand whips at Fuu, who smirks before she builds massive amounts of suiton chakra in her mouth, "Water Release: Bursting Oasis!" gapping her mouth wide, a tidal wave of water rushes towards Garaa's legion of sand. The two forces collide, throwing wet sand about like a child at the beach!

"Is this all you can manage Ichibi?" Fuu asks smugly, her waters easily weighing down Garaa's sand, making it harder for the Suna Jinchuuriki to wield it. Even the sand he makes from the ground below becomes soggy and heavy. Fuu stands on top of the sand, which desperately tries to grab her, but she brushes it aside with a back hand or two.

"I'm not done!" Garaa yells throwing his hands in the air. His sand rises as far into the air as it can, before it spirals and churns into a boulder sized Tanuki, with yellowish vein like patterns throughout its hide and a single tail of sand. The Tanuki spirit grabs Garaa and shoves him down its gullet with a mad munching frenzy. Its blank eyes glow yellow and the creature starts at Fuu.

"Well that's new; I don't suppose you would give me my blood back if I asked nicely would you?" Fuu asks sweetly, eh worth a shot.

"Do you promise to leave my Garaa-chan alone if I do?" the Tanuki asks, surprising Fuu. There was no malice in its voice, no presence of a Bijuu; this was soft, almost…!

"Human spirit?" Fuu asks, the Tanuki shhs the Nanabi Jinchuuki and hands her the vial of her blood. "Garaa might hear you, I was never here… Please help him Jinchuuriki-chan…" with that, the creature's eyes went blank.

The creature, along with Garaa, dissolves into the ground and moves to another target. "Well that was interesting. I guess I pass?" Suddenly, a wad of chakra infused webs hits Fuu on the leg. Looking to see where the webs came from, she is shocked to see the so called Oto genin, Kidoomaru a dark-skinned shinobi with black, shaggy hair and matching eyes. He has six arms, wears a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over a tunic that bears the Musical Note of Sound, along with purple rope belt around his waist.

"This is gonna be good…" Kidoomaru says darkly, licking his lips. His eyes widen when he sees Fuu easily slip out of his webs, "But how, that was some of my stickiest webs!" It's Fuu's turn to smirk darkly, it only now dawns on the Oto shinobi that Fuu is surrounded by all manners of bugs!

"This is rather interesting; I've never seen a Spider-nin before hehe." Fuu giggles; and they call her Mushi-chan? Kidoomaru chuckles, using the small window to build up more spider thread and unleashes a volley of webs at Fuu, who swats it away effortlessly.

"I guess normal silk is useless against you, fine by me; the game is no fun if it's easy!" Kidoomaru gathering a special type of golden silk, "Spider Sticky Gold (Kumo Nenkin)!" spitting a bolt of the golden material, it pierces through several centipede and even an armor lady bug, before stopping inches from Fuu, who doesn't even flinch.

"A great man once told me, a true shinobi ends each battle as quickly as possible. No dramatics, no flashy jutsu, just kill and on to the next battle. I'll end this quickly Spider-nin." Fuu says snapping her fingers. A tree sized Praying Mantis cuts through the palm trees and leers down at Kidoomaru hungrily.

**Meanwhile with Dontez…**

"Alright Shitface, give me my blood and I'll make your death less painful." A long, red, haired kunoichi from Oto demands. Her flute was by her lips, ready to play him a melody of death as her three Doki, from her Demonic Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody (Mateki: Genbusoo Kyoku), growl menacingly.

"Heh I have no idea what you're talking about Red, may I say you have quite the mouth on you." Dontez says, honestly even he didn't curse that much; it was kind of attractive to see. "Tsk, who gives a fuck what you think about my mouth? I'll say whatever I please, so please give me my fucking blood!" Trash like him shouldn't have things that belonged to her; who knows what they could discover.

Dontez digs into his pockets and takes out a vial of blood and reads the card it came with, "So you're Tayuya from Oto? You have lovely hair, the shade of red goes well with your chocolate brown eyes." Is he flirting with me? Tayuya couldn't help but laugh at the dark skinned boy before her.

"Oh you find that funny huh?" Dontez asks with a smirk of his own. Tayuya calms down from her fit, "You're damn right I do. You think trash like you could woo me with flattery?" it was so funny it almost made up for how much it pissed her off; almost.

"You wanna know what I find funny?" Dontez asks, the Oto kunoichi just tsk, "I really don't give a fuck." That was until she watched him swallow the vial of her blood whole! "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Haha I thought you didn't give a fuck? You seem real interested in me now." Dontez taunts, watching as strange markings burn across her body. _"Those markings, they're a sign of senjutsu being used, but it's impossible for her to be a Sage."_

"The only thing I'm interested in is fucking gutting you like a fish and prying my blood from your stomach, you filthy Konoha TRASH!" Tayuya yells playing an ominous tune that sends her Doki into frenzy! While her Doki attack, Tayuya leaps into the trees and easily masks her presence with a genjutsu, that acted much like the Kage Bunshin and made several copies of her; the Ninja Illusion: Doppleganger if he remembered right. Unlike Kage Bunshin, these clones can't attack, but they can throw you off since they have shadows and even share the same scent; even Dojutsu could be fooled since it splits chakra among the clones.

_"Damn the poison doesn't seem to be affecting her much…"_ Dontez ponders, using a normal Shunshin to escape being crushed by the mallet of one Doki. Thanks to the poison, he couldn't turn his chakra into C1, but his Bakuton chakra still remained; just now it had nothing to buffer it. One Doki tries to smash him with its fist, but Dontez builds Bakuton chakra in his fists and blocks the blow. A red burst of power nearly tears the Doki's arm off as it roars in agony; if anything its arm was dislocated and the fist destroyed. The recoil from the attack didn't seem to affect the black kid much; though his hand received damage.

Almost scoffing at the Doki's wild and brutish fighting style, Dontez takes his stance and swiftly analyzes his foes for weaknesses. _"It's obvious she's using some kind of twisted summoning, but I've never heard of the Doki tribe. She seems to control them with that flute; I need to find the pattern…"_ with the Doki trio surrounding him, the black kid leaps into action, ducking under a swing and running up the creature's arm to deliver a literal explosive snap kick to its face. The force sends the Doki through several palm trees, before he Shunshins underneath another and swipes its legs before slamming an explosive axe kick to its chest; these things were no match for his nintaijutsu.

Suddenly, the melody seems to change from ominous to faster pace; almost heart racing. Suddenly, his entire environment changes, everywhere he looks he sees blood red. Chains seem to tear from the sky and wrap around him, binding him in place.

No matter how much he struggles, it seems in vain. Then, his limbs began to melt before his very eyes! His arm, done to the bone became a gooey mess, that runs and drips. He couldn't bring himself to escape the hell; it seemed his entire body was just melting into nothingness.

From her hiding spot, Tayuya snickers evilly at her foe's torment. Her Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains (Mateki: Mugen Onsa) was a particularly deadly genjutsu; especially due to its execution. It relied on the sound of a flute, obviously, and assailed by vivid sensations of being bound by chains, then it feeds them morbid hallucinations; it was normally used for torture purposes. Changing the tune of her flute, the Doki surround the enchanted Dontez and raise their weapons, but a burst of red chakra from his forehead forces them back and frees the black kid from genjutsu.

"Sorry, Red, but I have a clansman who was taught by our resident Genjutsu Mistress. She has a bad habit of placing genjutsu on people and robbing them blind; I had to develop some way to defend myself." Dontez says and defend himself he did! The mind has plenty of corridors and spaces to store chakra in. It was his own genjutsu fail-safe, triggered whenever foreign chakra enters his brain; the downside was the mean migraine it caused. Growling to herself, the Oto Kunoichi changes the tune she plays once again and strange creatures with hundreds of mouths on their bodies spew from the Doki's mouth; well this just got weirder…

**With Naruto…**

His first thought was to get as far away from the Iwa Kunoichi as possible, but once he could smell his own blood near her, well he had to think of a strategy. _"Alright, so that Iwa chick has my blood and sperm… Just my luck…"_ with a heavy sigh, Naruto leaps into the palm trees; though he stumbles a bit. Damn the Snake Mistress and Nibi Jinchuuriki to the furthest depths of Hell! The blonde cautiously leaps from tree to tree towards Kurotsuchi, who he knew must have something planned for him; he doubted she would try to get to her checkpoint. She hadn't moved since he started using his Fox Magic; that didn't bold well.

Along the way, Naruto could smell the battles that echoed through the forests. He could smell the fires, the blood, cold metal and even the scents of his friends as they fought. Dontez and someone with the scent of spices were currently fighting, Angel and someone with the scent of graveyard dirt were too and Fuu was, getting closer to his location; oh no. He had to get his secrets and fast; nothing good would come from Fuu catching him.

Rushing through the trees, Naruto stops just outside of Kurotsuchi's firing range. There was a cave not too far away, that he assumed she used as a base. He was impressed by how well the Iwa Kunoichi hid herself. _"She managed to spread her scent all throughout the area, most likely by taking off her clothes… Why does that turn me on?... Why am I questioning it?"_

"Are you decent in there, Iwa-chan?" Naruto calls out. Even though it's projected throughout the area, he can still hear Iwa kunoichi face fault. "Why the hell wouldn't I be? It's called a change of clothes you pervert!" Kurotsuchi really wanted to kill him now! As if she would go around in the buff in front of him of all people! Naruto chuckles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head, "I was kind of hoping you weren't; I'm sure it would have been quite the sight."

Silence claims the area as Naruto loses his goofy persona and adopts his blank and ruthless one. Even from her hiding spot, Kurotsuchi couldn't help the shiver that rocked her body; he looked just like the photos of the Yondaime. Those cold, calculating, azure eyes and the look of absolute apathy struck fear in the hearts of many Iwa shinobi, but not her. Those eyes only served to piss her off; the eyes of the man who disgraced her village.

_"Shingan!"_ Naruto chants, opening his Third Eye. Having mastered the technique with the help of his Kage Bunshin, the blonde didn't show any outward signs of change. His eyes stayed the same now and only someone with a Dojutsu could see the chakra gathered around his forehead. With his mystical eye now opened, he could see the truth; the area leading to the cave was rigged with trap tags.

_"Damn, she must really consider me a threat. There are advanced fire tags mixed in with the explosive tags. Not to mention stun tags and kunai launcher tags near the entrance; must have cost a lot of ryo."_ Naruto analyzes anyone with C rank fuuinjutsu knowledge or below would be hard pressed to deal with this; good thing Naruto was easily B- in the art.

_"Alright, the layouts of the tags are done expertly; she made sure they were spaced out so not to trigger each other by mistake. Whoever made those have my respect, too bad for her I've seen tags like this before."_ Naruto says confidently. Every fuuin, no matter how complex, follows a simple system: Positive and Negative flow. What makes them so complex is getting the flows just right and making sure the chakra behaved properly. Similar to how a key has certain incisions designed to fit a certain lock, fuuin have certain flows designed to fit a certain jutsu or purpose. It only took a few incisions of the polar flow to the fuuin and BAM, seal broken.

_"Alright so fire tags are useless if you get them wet, but that could take too much time. The best way to do this is to trigger a fire tag and have the recoil trigger another. Even with how they are spaced out, it only takes a well placed fuuin to set off a rebound." _With that in mind, Naruto makes a single Kage Bunshin and then forms a Fuuin Mari (Seal Ball), with the inverse flow to the fire tags; a ball of violet chakra, with a kanji for seal, crackles in his hand. Looking for the perfect location, the blonde spies the perfect tag to target.

"Alright, place this Fuuin Mari on that palm tree." Naruto instructs, pointing to one of the taller trees, right where the palm leaves connect to the tree. "Are you insane, I'd rather not die!" the bunshin roars, why did he have to do the grunt work?

"Stop your bitching, I mean if I die, then no more Kage Bunshin!" Naruto yells, well he had a point there. Sighing deeply, the Kage Bunshin walks until he is at the border of the safe and dead zones. That's when it hit him! The Kage Bunshin makes another Kage Bunshin and throws him into the dead zone, only for that Kage Bunshin to make another and grab a hold of it to keep itself suspended. A literal whip of Kage Bunshin is conjured from clouds of smoke and flings through the air; each one passes the Fuuin Mari to the next Naruto.

The Kage Bunshin on the end of the whip, didn't have enough chakra to make another Kage Bunshin, and was stuck with the Fuuin Mari. "Damn you Naruto!" the Kage Bunshin slams the violet ball into the fire tag and watches as it consumes the tag in violet, before forcing the tag to activate.

A dragon apparition, made entirely of fire, roars from the tag and consumes the Kage Bunshin as it dies in a plume of smoke. The flaming dragon continues its downward course and crashes into another fire tag. The surrounding palm trees in the area are consumed in fire as flaming dragons and explosions devastate the lands! Naruto relies in his remaining whip of Kage Bunshin as they land gracefully next to him. Out of the twenty or so clones made, about nine were left.

Once the final tag was used, a group of three Kage Bunshin rushes towards the cave. Once they pass through the entrance, they trip a wire and kunai pour from the ceiling on them. Only one Kage Bunshin has enough chakra to Shunshin out of danger; the others met a painful demise. Two more Kage Bunshin replace the lost ones as Naruto and his remaining four wait to see what lies in the cave.

The lead Kage Bunshin could smell Kurotsuchi's scent deep in the cave. It was a rather strong scent of Ginger Root; quite pleasant to the nose. "Alright guys, Fox Formation, go!" the lead Kage Bunshin orders, his nose already into a snout.

Kyo! _"Fox Magic: Ears of the Kitsune!" _one Kage Bunshin chants, his human ears recede into his head and from the top of his spiky blonde locks, two blonde fox ears sprung forth and twitch. It was amazed at how well Kurotsuchi masked her breathing and heartbeat, even from his ears. Before they can reach her, the lead Kage Bunshin calls for a halt, _"Something's off about this. She's just standing there, not preparing any jutsus or even building chakra. Not to mention with my Fox snout, I have over 200,000 scent receptors! I can smell what people have been doing for a couple of days, and yet I can only smell rocks off her."_ All the signs pointed to one thing and the Kage Bunshin trio eyes go wide in both realization and shock!

Kyo, Rat (Ne)! _"Fox Magic: Fox Trout!" _the trio chant, their bodies are consumed by red smoke. Seconds later, the trio dash out of the smoke on their fours, their arms and legs replaced by the paws of blonde kitsune. They race towards the entrance and not a moment too soon, an explosion erupts from the cave's depths and tries to consume them in flames of destruction! Only the lead Kage Bunshin makes it out alive, the other two go up in smoke as the shockwave fires from the cave like a jet booster.

"So it was a trap, glad I sent Kage Bunshin in there." The original Naruto says, causing his Kage Bunshin to sweat drop; it was so refreshing to know he cared… "You know, that is a rather annoying jutsu." Kurotsuchi's voice projects from all around him, little good it would do her.

(AN: Alright I can tell this will confuse people so let me explain. Due to Naruto's To Become Familiar kekkei genkai, he has access to what will be known as Fox Magic. It is a combination of his own and Kyuubi's youki and before you say, but the POISON! The poison makes it where he is restricted to E to C rank jutsu and partial transformations fall under those ranks. All To Become Familiar jutsu will be referred to as Fox Magic from now on.) Naruto uses some fox magic to conjure fox ears, now all he needed for her was to speak again.

"I hope you like these, I adorned them just for you; I consider you that worthy of an opponent." Naruto says, deciding the truth was the best option; in front of the truth, all lies are powerless. Despite her, Kurotsuchi cackles, "Well it's nice to know you're taking this as seriously as me." His ears twitch, before he pulls out his Jetstream and commits Seppuku, dying in a plume of smoke. _"What, that one was a Kage Bunshin too, but it summoned the first one!?"_ Kurotsuchi didn't have time to ponder as the remaining Kage Bunshin all use the Fox Trout and race over to her like a pack of Kitsune!

"I've had all day to prepare this, Fire Style: Dragon Thrower jutsu (Katon: Ryuu no Nageru Hito)!" Kurotsuchi roars, holding the Tiger seal as she unleashes a jet of flammable vapor. The vapors make contact with the burning forest fires and cause a wildfire to burn the Kage Bunshin alive, before they go up in smoke. The Iwa Kunoichi keeps her senses sharp, knowing the calm wouldn't last long.

The sound of fire burning drowns out the plumes of smoke from Naruto's Kage Bunshin whips from the north as the Naruto on the end readies the Jetstream. Kurotsuchi pulls out and kunai and parries the slash from the Kage Bunshin. Using great strength, the Kage Bunshin wined back and then lashed out at the Iwa Kunoichi with another slash, this time it flares with chakra. The Jetstream crackles with yellow lightning just as it clashes with Kurotsuchi's kunai. The supercharged dagger easily slices through the kunai, before it fizzles out. Still, the Kage Bunshin is able to slash her across the shoulder before it whips back to its creator.

_"Looks like I got a Raiton version of Angel-chan's Hyper Laceration. I think I'll call it, Lightning Release: Sonic Blade; though I need training with it. I mean four seconds is not far too short"_ Naruto ponders. "Which one of you used that Raiton jutsu?" from the twenty five Kage Bunshin, one raises their hand and Naruto tosses a kunai in its head to dispel it.

"You could just ask us to dispel… One little hand seal is all it takes." A Kage Bunshin says, speaking for the rest of them. They were people too and didn't enjoy the sensations of death over and over again. Still, they knew why he did it and the information was valuable. "I'll remember that next time."

Suddenly, another Dragon Thrower streams towards the Kage Bunshin; picking up flames along its path. "Three of you, use a Suiton scroll and the Mizu Shuriken to try and at least slow it down!" three Kage Bunshin braces themselves as they unseal a mass of water and form it into three Fuma shuriken of water, before hurling them at the flames. Naruto and his other legion of Kage Bunshin use the Fox Trout to dash away from the incoming flames. The Mizu Shuriken evaporates upon impact and burn the trio to crispy smoke.

Once he was sure Kurotsuchi hadn't tracked him, Naruto grabs a hold of one of his Kage Bunshin and begins a chain until the Kage Bunshin whip is conjured and lashes at the Iwa Kunoichi, who waits until the last second to side step out of harm's way.

Rat (Ne), Tiger (Tora), Dog (Inu), Ox (Ushi), Hare (U), Tiger (Tora)! "Fire Release: Phoenix Flower jutsu (Katon: Hoosenka no jutsu)!" Kurotsuchi roars, shooting a volley of small fireballs in an unpredictable manner. Several of the Kage Bunshin are dispelled in fire, before the chain breaks and twelve lands on the ground. Before they can even twitch, six of them are mowed down by shuriken concealed by the flames. Holding the Rat seal, the Iwa Kunoichi stomps her foot on the ground and calls out, "Earth Release: Rock Blizzard (Doton: Iwafubuki)!" from the ground, sharpened dirt wads pelt two of the slower Kage Bunshin and gives their deaths to the others; note to self: being stone isn't always a good thing.

"Earth Release: Mud Indulgence (Doton: Doro Hooshi)!" Kurotsuchi calls, summoning a river of mud around her. She adds jets of suiton chakra to speed up the flowing mud, the Kage Bunshin charge their Jetstreams with the Lightning Release: Sonic blade and stab the rushing mud. Despite being dispelled by the crushing force, the ration chakra dissolves the mud in a shower of electricity.

Before Kurotsuchi can scan for the real Naruto, the blonde Jinchuuriki bursts from the ground with kitsune claws aimed to slit her throat, but the Iwa Kunoichi manages to evade and only receive a cut across her chest. If not for her flak jacket, the wound would have been much worse; though it was deep enough to cause bleeding.

Tiger (Tora)! "Fire Release: Burning Fury!" Kurotsuchi roars, converting anger into katon chakra and unleashing her wrath at being cut in a gust of flames. The Naruto before her uses the kawarimi to replace himself with a piece of palm tree. "Now I got you!" Flashing through hand seals, the Iwa Kunoichi unleashes another wave of Phoenix Flowers, forcing Naruto to kawarimi repeatedly to dodge.

Seeing the perfect opportunity, Kurotsuchi pulls out a kunai and hurls it at the distracted blonde, nailing him in the chest. She marvels at the sound of metal meeting flesh and waits for the gorgeous sight of blood; only to see smoke. "Dammit, is there an end to these fucking things?!" From her shadow, Naruto rises and whispers in her ear, "No but this is the end of you." With that he slices her throat from ear to ear, only for mud to spill out.

Naruto swiftly leaps away from the clone before it can ensnare him, "Oh no you don't!" pulling out a vial of poison and a kunai, the blonde Jinchuuriki buries it near him, the ground turns a deadly purple. Kurotsuchi pops out of the ground soon after, coughing in labored breaths. Using the window given, Naruto unseals a large scroll from a fuuin on his back. Unrolling the scroll, a strange sight is conjured; a kunai with a banana crème pie where the blade should be.

"Banana Crème Pie!" Naruto yells madly, tossing the make-shift kunai at a startled Kurotuchi; she didn't know whether to dodge or just let it hit her, it was one of her favorite pies! Some of the crème flies off and reveals a hidden kunai blade, making the Iwa Kunoichi evade quickly. Unsealing pie kunai after pie kunai, the ground is littered in pie filling mess, even Kurotsuchi had a little on her.

"Enough of this, Fire Release: Dragon Thrower!" Kurotsuchi roars, unleashing a stream of vapor at the blonde that ignites into a roaring flame! Naruto unrolls the scroll some more and unseals another pie kunai; though this one was enormous in size!

"Blueberry Pie!" Naruto yells, conjuring several Kage Bunshin to help him both lift and toss the massive pie at the flaming stream. When the two forces collide, the pie bursts open and spills its filling over the flames, which seem to cook the filling to a crisp, but the flames are successfully extinguished.

Unrolling the scroll even more, Naruto unseals another pie kunai, this one average sized. "Poison berry Pie!" he tosses the kunai at Kurotsuchi, who tries to evade, but slips of the crème filling on the ground! The poison berry pie kunai nails her in the face, though it didn't have a blade hidden in it. The minute the foul taste hits her mouth, the Iwa Kurotsuchi couldn't help but puck out the contents of her lunch.

It was all the distraction Naruto needed to cover the distance between them and slams a Fuuin Mari, with the kanji for Bind, on the back of her neck. Next thing she knew, her entire body was covered in fuuin and she was paralyzed from the neck down.

_"Impossible… He beat me with Kage Bunshin and pies…"_ she couldn't believe the humiliation she suffered, it was even worse than one man defeating entire platoons of her village shinobi. She was a Jounin in all but name ranked Kunoichi, the pride of Iwagakure and she lost to this baka?! Not only did he defeat her, but the way he did it was… If she had to be honest with herself, was brilliantly immature.

"I will not beg… Just do it." Kurotsuchi says she could at least die with some dignity. Naruto cocks his head in confusion, but shrugs his shoulders, "Well I prefer to know the name of my lovers first, but if you insist." He goes to undo his pants, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" was he about to…

"I was just kidding jeez. I would like to see fourteen thank you." Naruto says with a chuckle, maybe he took that too far. Kurotsuchi just glares up at him, "Will you just kill me already! You can do whatever you want with my body, in the five seconds you'll have." Upon her death, a tidal wave of lava will pour out and consume everything!

"Who said anything about killing?" Naruto asks puzzled. He simply searches her for his secrets and upon finding them, seals them safely on his person. "We are enemies you fool…" the puzzled look on the blonde's face was really starting to annoy her. Was this some game, were he annoyed her to death?

"I'm not your enemy." Naruto says simply, causing Kurotsuchi to laugh haphazardly; was this guy serious?! "Well you're sure as hell my enemy!" he was the enemy of every Iwa shinobi/kunoichi; the spawn of the Yondaime. Didn't he know that much?

"Why, I don't see you as such. In fact, I highly admire you as a kunoichi and bet you're really sweet deep down; I can see it in your eyes." Naruto says with a warm smile. His Shingan was still active and he could see the way her soul seemed to dance during the battle. She enjoyed the fight just as much as he did; though she had a little more malice than he did. Kurotsuchi couldn't believe this teme was trying to butter her up. How dare he, he should be killing her right now; why was that?

"Are you serious? You are the son of-"before she could finish, a colony of Siafu (African Ants), a total of twenty million strong, march over and obliterate everything in their path; that being Naruto. The blonde screams in agony as the ants ravage his body, forcing him to go up in smoke. _"Even HE was a Kage Bunshin?! I lost to a Kage Bunshin… He… Hehe… Hehehe haha! Hahaha AH yes I will not rest until my honor is restored!"_ Kurotsuchi rages in her mind! Without a steady supply of chakra, the fuuin fades and the Iwa Kunoichi pumps as much chakra as she can into another Dragon Thrower and destroys the colony in a sea of fire.

Once she was sure the ants were crispy, Kurotsuchi uses the Hiding in Rock jutsu to blend into the ground and flee the area; she would need to rest before getting her own secrets back. Kami forbid Konoha had her blood and found some way to use it to breed Lava Release users!

**With Sasuke…**

The last Uchiha could only smirk to himself for his foresight. In his hand was a vial of orange liquid; the antidote to the poison in his body. "Honestly people need to stop underestimating me." When one of your sensei is the Snake Mistress, renowned for her poisons, well, you learn to research various poisons and their antidotes. He suspected he was the only Genin who was at full strength, while everyone else was hindered by the poisoning; fine with him. A shinobi must take every advantage he can to win.

Standing across the field from the Uchiha was Samui of Kumo, who has her Tantoo drawn and at the ready. Despite the poison, she seemed battle ready and calculating her surroundings. Sasuke pulls out his own dagger and activates his Sharingan in a whirl.

"The Sharingan, also known as Heaven's Eyes, due to the power it grants the user. Its abilities can be broke down into two parts: the Eye of Insight and the Eye of Hypnotism. These two abilities give the user three powers represented by tomoe." Samui explains, both stroking the Uchiha's ego and analyzing him. She can tell his Sharingan wasn't fully matured, but knew it was still deadly. Sasuke just smirks and crosses his arms as the Kumo Kunoichi continues to praise his kekkei genkai.

"The First ability is the ability to see chakra and give it a color. The second ability is an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to recognize genjutsu and pick up on subtle details. The third ability is copying almost any technique the user witnesses." Samui explains. She knew with two tomoe in each eye, Sasuke could predict her movements and copy her techniques; if he could keep up with her.

In a burst of speed, Samui runs a zig zag pattern to throw the Uchiha off; she even applied a subtle genjutsu to give off after-images of herself. Even though he knew it was a genjutsu, since it affected her more than him, his Sharingan didn't automatically dispel it. The Kumo kunoichi clashes her blade with Sasuke's as the two go head to head in a shower of sparks.

Samui used her environment to her advantage, using the palm trees to either dodge a slash or propel herself for an aerial assault that would lead into a spinning windmill kick but Sasuke counters her every move. Leaping away from him, the Kumo Kunoichi vanishes in a Shunshin.

"Vacuum Sword (Shinkuuken)!" Samui roars from high in the palm trees, swinging her blade and releasing a slashing arc of wind at Sasuke, who doesn't have enough time to counter with a Katon ninjutsu. He opts to leap out of the way, but Sami doesn't let up and unleashes a barrage of Vacuum Swords at the fleeing Uchiha. Palm trees are mowed down and liter the battle grounds, "HA your aim is terrible!" seriously it was like she wasn't even trying; he'd show her why you never toy with an Uchiha!

Stopping her assault, Samui closes in on the Uchiha with her tantoo gleaming. The two once again clash in a show of acrobatics, on Samui's part, despite Sasuke's insight; he still couldn't seem to hit the flexible kunoichi. Her ability to slip out of the way of his slashes and lash out with ones of her own was beginning to tire him out. One sloppy parry and Samui disarms the Uchiha and aims to behead him, only for her to slice through a palm tree.

"Thunder Sabre!" Sasuke roars, racing from the forest with his hand crackling with lightning. Samui imbues a few shuriken with futon chakra and tosses them at Sasuke, who can see the increase in both range and cutting power and ducks under them with a backwards bend. Once the shuriken whizz past him, the Uchiha resumes dashing towards Samui, who imbues small traces of futon chakra into her tantoo.

"Wind Release: Mini Vacuum Blade (Fuuton: Mini Shinkuujin)!" just as Sasuke thrusts his Thunder Sanbre forward, Samui lashes out with her futon imbued tantoo. The wind from her blade increases its edge and allows it to not only cut through Sasuke's lightning, but leaves a laceration across his arm that drew both blood and a scream of pain.

With his lead arm damaged, Samui follows up with slashes across the Uchiha's torso, both his hands and right leg as the Uchiha endures the sheering pain. "It seems your eyes weren't quick enough to stop me." Raising her tantoo over his head, Samui prepares to knock him out, but is shocked when he grabs her wrist. Flame-like patterns cover his body as a rush of sinister chakra pools from the Uchiha. When he glares into her eyes, Samui is further shocked to see black tears spill from his eyes. The black tears seem to recede into his eyes before gathering in his pupil.

"Black Fire Release (Not to be confused with Blaze Release. Blaze Release is still stronger by far. Only reason it's even called Black is because it requires the Black Tears to use.): Devil's Gaze (Kuro Katon: Debiruzu Shisen)!" Sasuke chants, the jutsu seemingly coming from deep within him. From his eyes, two beams of indigo chakra shoot from his eyes and form a triangle. At the point of the triangle, the beams focus and unleash a single beam aimed for her heart. Samui only had enough time to shift her body, saving her life as the beam shot through her shoulder instead. The force of strange jutsu sends her flying through several trees before she comes to a painful halt.

The sinister chakra dances off Sasuke as he marvels at the power! It was truly intoxicating how much he seemed to improve in just seconds! Walking over to the Kumo Kunoichi, he can tell she would live. She was bleeding from the mouth and surely some bones were broken; not to mention the burn left from his attack. Once he has his secrets in hand, the last Uchiha decides to find the Konoha Check point and preserve his clan's name; leaving via Shunshin.

Samui fades in and out of consciousness, not trusting her to pass out; who knew what could happen to her if she were completely defenseless. "Damn, looks like I just missed him. I don't know why Sasuke is about to use senjutsu, but it can't be natural or healthy…" though the voice is unknown to her, she is able to see blinding blonde hair through her blurry vision. Naruto, yes the genuine article, had felt Sasuke unleash chakra even more sinister than a Bijuu's and instantly rushed to see what was going on. Before he could pursue his teammate, he sees the kumo kunoichi, the one with the big titties.

"Damn, looks like he went medieval on you; teme almost damaged your glorious chest." Naruto jokes, before he pulls out a crystallized Shoosen (Mystical Palm) and crushes it in his hand, turning it into green dust. Spreading the dust over her wound, "Alright, well it can heal just like the Shoosen, since no one is sending a steady stream of chakra into the technique, the effects are more subtle. It will take time for it to heal your wound, but it shouldn't hinder you from competing." Now Samui could keep herself awake and stared wide eyed at the blonde Jinchuuriki; they were supposed to be competitors!

"You're helping me?" Samui asks dumbstruck. Seriously what was with foreign shinobi and receiving help from others? "Uh yeah I mean you don't need a reason to help people; you just do it because you can." There was no lie in his tone; just Naruto's own truth.

"Wow… That's really cool of you. My name is Samui from Kumo may I know the name of the shinobi saving me?" Samui asks, giving the blonde one of her rare smiles; it was the least she could do. "Well Samui from Kumo, I'm Alexandros-Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha. Don't read too much into it, I couldn't live with myself if I let such a beauty alone to her demise." Samui sweat drops at the blonde. Chuckling nervously, Naruto shunshins away, leaving a puzzled Samui behind. _"Alexandros-Uzumaki Naruto huh sounds pretty cool."_

* * *

And done! Wooo man haha this was another long count; around 11k words! That's 19 pages of sheer awesome! I WAS going to try to end this phase in one chapter but that shit obviously didn't happen haha! This alone was 11K I can't imagine if I tried to smash it all into one chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the early update!


	41. Chapter 41

Anko: WOOHOO CHAPTER 41 IS FINISHED! DRINKS ON THIS MOTHAF**KA ls RIGHT HERE!

LS67: YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT! COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT MY FAVORITE KINKY SNAKE ANKO! I, ALONG WITH SO MANY FANS, LOVE YOOOOOU!

Anko: Awwww I love my fans too! And I especially love you for making me so awesome in your story! You could have had me as some side character who rarely appears in the story. I'm in the majority of the chapters!

Apollo: Alright enough of that shit, time to get to the reason why you're here! The end of the Second Phase of the Chunin Exams!

* * *

Root: Survival, fear. Drastically increases both vitality and jutsus, but clouds the user's mind with fear, rage or other negative emotions. This is normally used during life or death situations as a last resort though can be accessed through extreme emotions such as rage, fear, etc. Chakra color: Red

Sacral: Desire, attraction. Can repel or attract both people and chakra based attacks such as ninjutsu, taijutsu (if chakra is used) and genjutsu. Using high amounts can drive those of the opposite sex wild, if they have the same frequency as the user (basically, if someone is even a little attracted to you, it'll make them go mad with lust. You're welcome hehehe.) Chakra color: Orange (also known as sexual energy)

Solar Plexus: Will, ego. Can greatly increase the user's physical traits such as strength, speed, etc. If the user is of good heart, the chakra will become stronger through will power. If they are of evil heart, the chakra will become stronger through ego, but if ego is bruised the power is halved. Chakra color: Yellow

Heart: Love, connection. Can heal physical, emotional and mental wounds depending on how close you are to the victim. Obsessions leads to blocks in this chakra and can stunt its healing abilities. Can also allow the user to tap into the minds and hearts of others. Chakra color: Green

Throat: Expression, communication. Allows user to use jutsus, the most commonly used of the seven chakras. Jutsus that use this chakra are said to be of the strongest caliber, but it allows the foe to know what is coming. Chakra color: Sky blue

Brow: Intuition, wisdom. Allows the user to use fuuinjutsu, also gives the user psychic abilities such as mind reading, premonitions, and the ability to see spiritual beings aka ghosts, spirits, etc. Chakra color: Indigo

Crown: Transcendence, the seat of the soul. Allows the user to separate either a part of or their entire soul from their bodies and gives access to the spiritual planes. Chakra color: Purple

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"**This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,**

**the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, the****NINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)**

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

Hand seals: Tori(Bird), I (Boar), Inu (Dog), Tatsu (Dragon), Ushi (Ox), Tora (Tiger), Mi (Snake), Ne (Rat), Uma (Horse), Saru (Monkey), U (Hare), Hitsuji(Ram)

True Shinobi

* * *

There were so many things Shikamaru wished he was doing right now. Watching the clouds drift on by, playing shogi with anyone other than Asuma, the guy just sucked; hell even listening to Ino bitch him out about how lazy he was and blah blah blah. Anything beat having to fight in the Chunin Exams; unlike other tests he couldn't half-ass it. That meant he actually had to exert time, brainpower and chakra; basically it sucked big time!

The Nara heir found himself dashing through the trees, fleeing from Itettsu of Suna, self-proclaimed 'Desert Fang'! "Come on Nara-san, it's no fun if you just keep running!" Itettsu glided through the air on his two fans, using a third one to conjure razor sharp blades of air and hurl them at the fleeing Konoha-nin, laughing manically while doing so. He just so loved to tear up the grounds below like a fang biting into the terrain!

Shikamaru kept his cool, leapt from the tree and ran on the ground to avoid several blades of wind. Not wanting to be out in the open, he leaps to another tree and continues to flee. He knew that direct combat with a fuuton user was suicide, areas where there was a lot of open space was also not an option.

_"That's it Airhead, just keep taking the bait…"_ Shikamaru says to himself. Once he had Itettsu deeper in the palm forest, he stops, turns on a dime and tosses several kunai with tags on them. Itettsu was caught off guard and conjured more wind blades to deflect the projectiles.

The wind blades stop the kunai in mid-air, but before they can start to descend, the tags activate and release blinding flashes of light. Itettsu shields his eyes from the light, before he realizes what Shikamaru was up to and fans downward to literally fan him higher in the air.

"HA! Nice try Nara-san, but your so called Hiden isn't really so secret. It's the biggest flaw to fame in the Shinobi World; everyone knows about your little shadow trick, but if I'm not on the ground you can't ensnare me." Itettsu so smugly claims. In Suna Academy, it was mandatory for all Genin hopefuls to memorize every major clan, especially in Konoha. So sure of his safety, he missed Shikamaru weave his shadow through the trees, collecting the many shadows of the forest.

By the time Itettsu could see clearly, the Nara heir had gathered enough shadows to use, "Human Shadow Simulation (Kage Gijin no jutsu)"! He materializes and personifies his shadow into two, separate, Shikamaru silhouettes. The twin shadow phantoms glide towards the terrorified Itettsu and punch him off his fans. One phantom takes his fans, while the other grabs the Suna Genin and coil around them with crushing force! The fans are easily destroyed, while Itettsu screams in pain; feeling many a rib and his arms broken from the pressure. The phantom uncoils and drops him on the ground with a thud.

"Phew man I'm beat…" Shikamaru drools, even his complaints are lazy. The young Nara retracts his shadow and walks over to the downed Itettsu, "Shadow… People… That wasn't in the books…" with that said the Suna genin passes out from fatigue. Sighing at how much searching an unconscious guy would suck, the Nara made short work of it and found what he was looking for.

"After all these years of fame, you thought we stuck to the same old tricks? You only know what we want you to know; misinformation is the first strategy in conquering your foe." Shikamaru says before he sits under a palm tree and just gazes at the few clouds he can see through the foliage. It wasn't like he had anything to do or anything. Nope just relax and watch the clouds through the trees…

That is, until ahead of black hair, literally, pops out of the ground and stares at him with pink eyes, _"Ah great, a freaking Nara has my blood?!"_ Kurotsuchi thought in rage! She was smart enough to keep it inside and slowly lowered her head back in the ground.

"I was wondering when Kurotuschi no Kuroi Yoogan (Black Lava) of Iwa would show up. I wish you would have let me rest up a bit; dealing with poison sucks ya know." Shikamaru yawns, dragging himself to his feet. If he was poisoned, he didn't show the signs or any signs really. Just the trademark 'Nara glance' all Naras seemed to have; made sense since they are basically a Clan of slothful sleuths.

Kurotsuchi rises from the ground, her stance broad with an air of superiority about her. She wore a confident smirk on her face with her arms crossed over her, admittedly, amble chest. The poison was beginning to purge from her system; she felt like she was at 40%.

Dragon (Tatsu), Tiger (Tora) Hare (I)! "Water Release: Water Trumpet (Suiton: Mizurappa)!" Kurotsuchi roars, flashing through the hand seals in seconds and unleashing jets of water from her mouth through her hands at Shikamaru at break neck speeds! The Nara evades and dashes into the trees, while the Mizurappa snaps several trees in two in its path.

"Let the chase commence." Kurotsuchi says, a dark thrill bubbles to the surface. One of her kinks: The thrill of the chase and most of all, the final pounce! Feeling the giddiness tingle all over, Kurotsuchi shudders before she races after the Nara like a predator.

**Meanwhile with Chooji…**

"Human Bullet Tank (Nikudan Sensha)!" Chooji roars with valor. The Akimichi clan heir was in his 'human boulder' form and used chakra to propel himself into a powerful roll. The Iwa genin raises pillars from the ground to slow down the rampaging meat tank, but Chooji uses chakra pulses to maneuver past them in a great show of speed and control. Before the Iwa genin can start hand seals, the great tank runs him down and crushes him.

Chooji stops spinning and skits to a halt; reverting to normal. Looking at the impact zone, he sees neither blood nor gore, only dirt which can only mean! Thinking quickly, the Akimichi heir pulls out a kunai and tosses it at a palm tree, cutting off a branch. Not even a second later, a hand shot from the ground and grabbed him by the ankle, or so the Iwa genin thought.

"Kawarimied with a damn branch, are you going to keep running like a coward?" the Iwa genin asks, staring Chooji down. The husky teen simply swings his legs up in the palm tree, "Lovely weather for cloud watching." A storm of tick marks bulge from the Iwa genin's head, before his head explodes!

"CLOUD WATCHING, how dare you watch clouds in MY presence? You should tremble in fear at the mere mention of…" the Iwa genin went on and on about himself; totally douche just jerking his own ego. Chooji pulls out a jar of cookies and starts munching away; looking the Iwa genin right back in the eye.

_"Asuma sensei promised all I can eat Ribs if I make it to the finals!"_ flames of determination burn in his eyes and his mouth waters a bit. "AH ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME FAT-ASS?!" Like a trigger being pulled, Chooji glares hard at the Iwa genin and leaps over to him, managing to cover the distance in one leap! Chooji gets in his personal space, nostrils flaring with rage.

"What did you call me?" Chooji asks with barely contained malice. The Iwa genin scoffs at the boy's attempts to scare him with his puny KI, "You heard me Fat-" once that word left his mouth, the dam was released.

"Partial Multi-Size Jutsu (Bubun Baika no jutsu)!" Chooji roars, using his clan's hiden to extend his index finger to the size of a mighty spear that jabs the Iwa genin with crushing force. Only to reveal him to be another Doton: Kage Bunshin. _"I thought it was annoying when Naruto spams Kage Bunshins."_

"Gotcha fatt-ass!" the Iwa genin roars, popping from the ground like a mole. A kunai in hand and ready to stab Chooji anywhere he could. The Akimichi heir counters by pulling his attacker's arm with both hands in a backward twisting throw, "Amiuchi! (Fishermen's Throw)"

The Iwa genin was sent flying from the throw, skidding across the ground a few times before righting himself. Before he could get on his feet, Chooji was all ready in his human boulder form and began spinning rapidly. Instead of launching himself, "Earth Release: Muddy Oasis!" from the Akimichi's mouth spewed a mass of mud that coated around his body and was molded until a literal boulder was formed.

Before the boulder could completely seal him inside, Chooji reverts to normal and leaps from the boulder; making sure to fill the boulder with more doton chakra. The entire process left the Akimichi exhausted, but he had more than enough to finish what he had planned.

The Iwa genin begrudgingly admires the control shown in the strange doton jutsu, but if Chooji thought he'd just stand there and let him do whatever he planned than he… That's when it finally hit him, "Dammit why can't I move!..." he struggled to get his stiff legs to move, but they remained frozen like stone. Searching his person, his eyes bug out when he sees a fuuin tag strapped to his arm. He searches his memory for a time the Akimichi could have placed it on him and like lightning it struck him; when Chooji threw him, he must have slipped the seal on him!

"I may not be a genius like Shika-kun, but I'm no dummy either. When one of your friends is a fuuinjutsu user, you get him to make you a few fuuin; I thought it was obvious." Chooji explains, walking behind his boulder, "Partial Multi-size no jutsu!" he winds back his foot and just before it kicks the boulder, his foot expands to gigantic size! The force of his kick is enough to send the boulder soaring at the Iwa genin, who can only scream in dread as the boulder slams against him and sends him deep in the forest. The trip through the forest was not pleasant for him, several trees tried and failed to stop his flight, until finally the ground stopped him; the boulder smashed whatever was left of him in a gory fashion.

"Man I guess I went a little overboard… I hope he's alright. I couldn't let him get a hold of his blood; it's my ticket to the finals." Chooji laments, looking from outside the wreckage. Feeling his stomach begins to rumble, the Akimichi bows in respect to the downed Iwa genin and makes his way to the Konoha checkpoint; his own blood and DNA secured.

**Meanwhile with Sakura…**

"I thought you said I wasn't strong enough to be your summoner." Sakura says to Basan. Currently, the two found themselves in a secluded area of the forest. Sakura was sitting on her knees, while Basan stood over her with an air of majestic, "You aren't strong enough to be my summoner Pinky, but you have to start somewhere. I'll allow you to write your name in my tribe's Summoning Contract." With that said, the majestic bird stomps on the ground, resulting in a plume of smoke to blanket the area.

Sakura coughs and fans as much of the smoke away as possible. Once it clears, she is gifted to see a huge scroll with a language she wasn't familiar with. She did notice that out of the eight slots available all but one was filled in; though the name was smudged. Honored to be one of few to ever summon a Basan, Sakura cuts her finger and signs her name on the scroll.

"The Basan have not been known throughout the Shinobi World for a reason. We pick our summoners rarely and if they die or we feel they aren't worthy, we wipe their names from the scroll. Uchiha Sasuke's name was in this, but we have shamed him from our tribe." Basan explains, captivating the pink haired teen. "So what, if your race are called Basan, what is your real name?" was it Basan or did he have a name all his own? The majestic bird caws in laughter, "When you can summon me is when I'll let you know. I must return to my home to rest, the instructions to summon my kind are detailed in the scroll. Good luck young Sakura." With that the mighty bird vanishes in a plume of smoke.

Sakura studies the instructions as quickly as she could; which was quick for her. She had it all memorized in no time at all, only thing left was for her to try it out!

Boar (I), Dog (Inu), Bird (Tori), Monkey (Saru), Ram (Hitsuji)! "Summoning no jutsu (Kuchiyose no jutsu)!" Sakura declares, slamming her palm on the ground and conjuring a small puff of smoke. Once it clears, she sweat drops at the single feather in the center of the smoke.

_"You gotta be kidding me! I think we can do better than a freaking feather!"_ Inner Sakura roars, giving the outer Sakura the motivation to continue, but before she can she senses something. After being on Team Seven and being tortured in the Forest of Death by Anko, her senses grew sharp and keen. It amazed her how much skill was lying behind her fangirl mentality, _"Good Kami… I was a disgrace to all kunoichi…"_

Whoever was watching her really sucked at it; she could hear faint snickers from her left. Her instinct was to engage immediately, but she had a better idea. Making sure her hands were hidden, she skillful weaves "Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings no jutsu (Magen: Kokoni Arazu no jutsu) on the area.

The Ame genin, who had spiky brown hair with a strip of gauze covering his forehead and his mouth partly stitched, along with two scars running up his cheek, one which has blinded his right eye, an oxygen tank and a sheath for his umbrellas, almost instantly notices the shift from palm jungle, to the dense forests known throughout Fire Country. "So she did see me and hear I thought she would be worthless, KAI!" the Ame genin roars, canceling the genjutsu as the illusion slowly fades away and reveals Sakura making a run for it!

"Bitch puh-lease!" the Ame genin scoffs, removing one of his four umbrellas and tosses it in the air. Using his chakra, the umbrella spins rapidly and rains down a hailstorm of senbon needles at Sakura, who is struck by the onslaught. The smirk the Ame genin wore was wiped off when Sakura faded like a phantom. _"She used a Double False Surroundings no jutsu?! What's her game, I gotta get out of this genjutsu!"_ adding more chakra in this time, he successfully shatters the genjutsu and not a moment too soon.

Sakura had aimed an explosive tagged kunai at his head, which he leaps out of the way. When the tag exploded, it releases plumes of powder, but not gunpowder. "Ha you thought you could get me with a du…" before he could finish, something happened. It felt like all his senses were dulled and he could barely make heads or tails of anything.

"It's not nice to use such language in the presence of a lady." Sakura says, before she releases many sakura petals from her body and seemingly disappears; the sakura petals flow through the air and spin around the Ame genin in a pillar of sakura petals.

_"Alright Sakura… You can do this, it's you're only chance to end this quickly. Aim for soft areas and make sure your strikes are lethal…"_ Sakura coaches herself, remembering all Anko had taught her. The odorless poison was to weaken her foes reaction time and this genjutsu the "Dissolving Petal Storm" was to finish it! Using the petals as a wall to cloak her movements, Sakura dashes inside the center and slashes the Ame genin's hands. Said boy screams in agony as his hands drip blood. She wasn't done there, next his elbows were horribly slashed and his arms hang limply at his side.

Feeling her reserves begin to drop, Sakura finishes him by driving two kunai into the back of his knees. The Ame genin could only fall to his bloody knees and cry in sheer agony. He couldn't move with the kunai in his knees and Sakura made sure to disarm him as swiftly as she could. Once she found what she was looking for, the pink haired girl takes his umbrellas, their sheath, his kunai, shuriken and even some poison he had on him. Sakura left the Ame genin screaming and cursing her name. It felt so great to her, the excitement of the battle, seeing her ideas and plans play out before her and watching her brain outsmart enemies. She couldn't believe how much time she wasted chasing after some cheap fantasy thrill she thought Sasuke could give her. All the attention she craved, all the excitement she lusted for was right in her face this whole time.

Suddenly, Naruto and the others' actions didn't seem so barbaric, in fact, she could get used to this. She was tired, sweaty and had a little blood here and there, but she never felt so alive, so sexy before! _"Momma could get used to this."_ She held one of the umbrellas in her hand and decided she would have to study it more before she could apply it to her fighting style, _"Speaking of, I need to find out which style works for me. Academy style is just plain pathetic, I wonder if Naruto-kun would mind helping me; after I apologize for being a bitch all these years."_

Before she could get too far, the feather she had summoned began to spark; catching her attention. Once she was close to the sparking feather, she could have sworn she saw a fuuin on it, before the whole thing goes up in fire! Once the flames die down, a small creature stands in its wake. The creature is an orange chicken, or bird with yellow feathers and beak.

"Whoa Chooroo Basan (Elder Basan) I thought was kidding when he said our summoner would have pink hair. So does the carpet match the drapes?" the small bird asks, causing Sakura to blush heavily. "That's none of your business pervert! Don't think I won't clobber small perverted birds, I'll do it in front of everyone!" the small bird seemed shocked at her response.

"You can understand me?" the bird asks.

"Uh yeah why wouldn't I be able to? Granted you're a bird, but I thought most summons could speak human tongue." Sakura answered. "It's just, where I'm from most humans can't understand me. All they hear is 'Torchic, Torchic, Tor!' My bad, I am Torren and it's nice to meet you Sakura-chan." Torren says, chuckling or chirping nervously.

"I'll let it slide for now. It's good to meet you Torren and I hope we can be a great team! Let's head to the Check point and maybe get some training in before the next phase starts!" Sakura says, finally understanding why Naruto liked training so much. Even Sasuke, though he didn't like help from others; the thought made her sad. Jumping in her hair, much to her annoyance, the two walk off to the Konoha checkpoint at a brisk pace.

**Meanwhile, with Angel…**

_"This is not the ideal situation for me…"_ Angel thought. She found herself deep in the heavier parts of the palm forest. The trees as high as the ones in Konoha with even thicker palm leaves surrounded her from all sides. To make matters worse, a three-eyed, four armed puppet with jagged teeth and spiky brown hair protruding from the top of its head framing the sides dangles from a tree. It cackles with each movement it makes.

"My, looks like Crow found a pretty head to lie on." Kankuroo's voice projects from all sides. Hidden in parts unknown, the puppeteer from Suna uses long chakra threads to maneuver his bizarre puppet. With the skill of a genius at his art, Crow glides at Angel and reveals hidden knives from its wrists. Crow thrusts its right blade at Angel, who takes Wing Chun guard stance.

_"Biu Sau (Thrusting Fingers)!"_ Angel chants mentally, she steps 45 degrees and out of the blades range, thrusts her fingers forward and blocks the strike. Using the small window gained, the blonde Alexandros clansmen channels chakra into the tips of her fingers, forming needle thin blades on her tips and aims another Biu Sau at its chest. With a flick of Kankuro's wrist, Crow reveals hidden scythe blades from its chest, all dripping with poison! Angel cancels her attack and leaps back to gain some ground.

Crow stalks after her, so Angel unseals several throwing knives and nails them on Crow's chest. The puppet stales its pursuit for but a second, giving Angel time to think. _"Damn poison, I can't combine Raiton and Fuuton into Jinton with my control shot to all hell! The Yubi Ha (Finger Blade) should have been at least a foot in length, not the pathetic three inches I had. Looks like I'll have to resort to Taijutsu and Genjutsu alone; just gotta find the boy behind the puppet."_

Suddenly, Crow twitches and launches its wrist blade at Angel, who manages to duck under it. Once the blade hits the ground, it turns a nasty purple. _"Great MORE posion!" _ Crow glides towards the blonde girl, who unseals her machete and clashes blades with the puppet. Ever with Kankuro's fancy finger movements, Crow's swordplay was easily trumped by Angel's kenjutsu. Crow lost two arms in the struggle and one of its legs.

_"I never thought I'd be grateful to Kiba for teaching me how to heighten my sense of smell." _ Angel silently thanked the Inuzuka runt. Sending chakra to her nose, the blonde could smell the scents of the forest and in the myriad of smells, she zoned in on Kankuro's scent; only a puppeteer would smell lick wood polish.

Unsealing another throwing knife, Angel tosses it at Kankuro's location. The puppeteer is shocked he was found, but manages to evade being impaled. Before he can sigh in relief, Angel kawarimis with the knife and aims another Yubi Ha at the puppeteer's chest. Just as the chakra blades pierce his chest, Angel feels her fingers strike wood as Crow takes the blow for his master. Thankfully the Yubi Ha managed to pierce the mechanism controlling the torso blades, or she would have lost a finger or two.

"I've had just about enough of this." Angel says, slapping custom explosive tags on Crow's head and torso and shunshinning out of its blast range. Not even a second later, Crow is destroyed by a fiery explosion, unleashing a vile purple miasma. The blonde Alexandros clansmen can't escape fast enough and inhales some of the poison; which is enough to make her movements sluggish.

_"FUCK, on top of chakra control poison, I now have a parasitic coursing through my veins. Everything is going numb, vision blurring."_ Angel's body rocked side to side and she had to keep her hands on her knees just to stand. With his puppet destroyed, but opponent still weak from Crow's poison, Kankuro leaps from his hiding spot and smugly strolls over to the downed Konoha-nin.

"Well, well, well so this is Konoha's Kunoichi of the year, Alexandros Angel. I have to admit, you're better than what I'd expect Konoha to produce. You even managed to take down Crow, one of Sasori-senpai's creations." Kankuro says, showing some respect for his opponent. Angel glares daggers at the puppeteer, who playfully shivers under her gaze. Looking into her emerald eyes, he does a double take when he sees them go icy blue for a second.

"No need to be so stone cold, just hand over my secrets and I'll give you the antidote." Kankuro says, his face smeared with a wicked grin. Angel scoffs, "You *gasp* take me *gasp, gasp* for a fool!" she unseals his samples of DNA, throws one on the ground and grinds it in the dirt with her heel.

"CRAZY BITCH!" Kankuro roars, slapping Angel across the face and yanking her up by the collar. "To think actually thought you were kind of hot." With that said he throws her on the ground and pulls out a scroll, "This is your last chance, give me my secrets or die."

"Ooooh I'm so *gasp* scared of a boy *gasp, gasp, gasp* who plays with dolls." Angel pants, even in her state she smirks smugly at the fuming Kankuro. "They're not dolls dammit, alright you asked for it! Here comes Black Ant!" unraveling the scroll, a plume of smoke is conjured and reveals a puupet with a bucket-shaped face sporting two sharp red horns and six arms; it has three eyes, with a messy hairstyle and its overall body-frame kind of looks like a large barrel.

Once Black Ant is summoned, Kankuro begins to apply his chakra threads to it, only for his hand to feel like it was frozen in a sheet of ice. The cold was so intense he felt his hands would be lost to frostbite. Looking to his precious hands, the puppeteer is shocked to see them black as coal and numb.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HANDS!" Kankuro screams in sheer terror. He falls on his ass and stares in a panic at his hands, screaming the entire time. Black Ant remained motionless as his puppeteer spazzes out on the floor; having no idea he was placed in a genjutsu.

Walking over to the frantic Suna-nin, Angel retrieves the antidote and chugs it. Even though the effects were immediately purged, she felt strong enough to leave the area. The entire point of this phase of the Exam is to do one of two things: Get your enemies secrets to your checkpoint; if you managed to get your secrets then more points to you.

_"I'm not too concerned with my own secrets. Thankfully, any 'blood' they got from me would have evaporated by now; one of the perks of being from a clan of multi-dimensional beings."_ With that thought cleared, Angel leaves the area and heads to the Konoha checkpoint. While dashing through the trees, she can't help but think about how she managed to trick Kankuro with her genjutsu, _"Poor bastard didn't even realize the Demonic Illusion: Thermoception was casted on him the second my eyes changed colors. Demonic Illusion: Thermoception is a nasty genjutsu, in that it requires both eye contact and physical contact. I would have preferred a more… Gentle physical contact, but beggars can't be choosers. Once both conditions are met, it affects the person's thermoceptors and makes them believe they're suffering from frostbite."_ Truly a genius genjutsu and only made a reality thanks to Kurenai's training. The Yubi Ha was thanks to training with Hinata, who was the true creator of said jutsu; though Hinata's version was made to where she could literally throw the chakra blades like senbon.

**Speaking of Hinata…**

Unlike with the other participants in the exams, Hinata found herself drenched in rain, staring down her foe, a teen boy with spiky brown hair with a ponytail and short spiky bangs hanging over his Ame Hitai-ate. The rain was produced by the Ame-nin's "Grudge Rain" jutsu to produce a storm overhead. Even with the poison coursing in her system, Hinata's control had not faltered; instead she gave up almost 45% of her overall chakra to purge the poison out. Too bad the rain had a side effect of draining chakra the longer you stayed in it.

Ox (Ushi), Horse (Uma), Ram (Hitsuji)! "Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack (Suiton: Rekkuu Suigeki)!" the Ame-nin chants, the water from the rain crystallizes and forms shards of thin ice. The hail storm is strong enough to embed deeply into the ground and forces Hinata to dodge with several backflips and twirls befitting a ballerina. _"Yubi Nage Ha! (Finger Throwing Blades)"_ from her fingertips, diamond shaped darts of chakra are conjured before she tosses them at the unsuspecting Ame-nin. The near invisible darts shoot through the rain and it's only due to them cutting through his rain that the Ame-nin notices the jutsu and evades with only small slashes on his side.

It didn't hit its mark, but it stopped the Ame-nin's Cold Sky Water Attack. Using the time gained, Hinata rushes the Ame-nin in a surprising burst of speed; a perk of having one of the fastest kunoichi's as your teammate. Aiming a gentle fist at the Ame-nin, the Hyuuga strikes true, only for him to dissolve into water. Before she can recover in time, "Water Release: Water Whip (Suiton: Suiben)!" a whip of water wraps around her wrists, pinning her hands, and flings her into the air before slamming her down harshly. Not done with his torment, the Ame-nin drags Hinata on the ground and slams her into a tree, which nearly breaks from the impact.

Hinata slumps against the tree, her body in pain and head swimming. A little blood leaked from her mouth and head and it was getting harder and harder to stay conscious. _"This is it… I… I can't go on anymore… Naruto-kun…" _with those final words, the young Hyuuga slipped into unconsciousness.

"Tsk, so much for the famed Hyuuga's. Take away their ability to use Gentle Fist and they're nothing special. I wonder if she saw that ass kicking coming with those 'All-Seeing Eyes' of hers." The Ame-nin mocks. He yanks on his whip and Hinata comes hurling towards him. The once smug smirk on his face is literally wiped off when Hinata realizes she was still awake and planted a gentle fist on the side of his face. The resulting chakra burst was enough to break his jaw and send him crashing into a tree.

The aura around Hinata had changed completely. Gone was the shy and timid little Hyuuga that moved with a sense of hesitation. In her place stood a proud, noble and deadly Hyuuga princess, whose Byakugan could bore into your very soul.

"Get up." Hinata demands, taking her Gentle Fist stance and channeling intense levels of chakra in her hands; so much chakra, that it could be faintly seen in waves. The Ame-nin hesitated for a second, the intensity of her gaze making him question his earlier statement, but he still rose to his feet. Lashing his water whip at her, Hinata easily side steps and uses her gentle fist to disrupt the flow of chakra in the whip.

The Ame-nin reels back his whip and notice that even with the water supplied by the rain, the whip was beginning to thin out. "I can clearly see the chakra flowing through not only the whip, but the rain as well. Your feeble jutsu are no match for me, surrender now and I'll let you go with the use of your limbs." The threat actually frightened the Ame-nin a bit. It was just as the History books spoke when referring to the Hyuuga; cold, detached and arrogant.

Since he made no move to disarm himself, Hinata rushes the Ame-nin. One hand has Yubi Nage Ha, while the other was ready to deliver a Gentle Fist strike. The Ame-nin lashes out with several whacks of his whip, but Hinata gracefully evades by flipping, ducking, twirling or swatting the whip with her Gentle Fist hand. Once she was within range, the Hyuuga tosses her Yubi Nage Ha and manages to hit a few of his joints; not enough to put him down for good, but enough to slow him down for her next jutsu.

"Water Release: Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata roars, using the water from the rain to inject suiton chakra directly into the Ame-nin's chakra system. After the four sets, his body begins to swell from the excess of water, fifth set and he's ready to burst, by the final sixty four palm strike, all the water gushes from his mouth and his body locks up with Arthritis. Hinata tries to catch her breath after using so much of her remaining chakra, but it was worth it.

Even she was surprised by the change in attitude; it was like all the pent up emotions she tried to hide had finally come out. Deep down inside her was a Hyuuga, a proud, noble and strong kunoichi. It honestly felt good to not only surprise her enemies with her strength, but to be completely free from her self-esteem issues and show everyone just how, as Angel would say, badass she could be! With her target defeated and his secrets still safely stowed away, the Hyuuga briskly walks to her check point; feeling untold amounts of pride in herself. _"I wonder if Naruto-kun would be impressed?"_ the thought brought a blush to her face; good ol Hinata.

**Meanwhile, at the Checkpoint…**

Anko and Yugito stood on the higher balcony of the huge arena they were in. On the lower floors were those who had either retrieved their secrets and/or kept their enemies' secrets long enough to make it to the checkpoint. It had been about two days since the test beginning and it was grinding to a halt.

_"Hmm so we only have 24 genin left it seems…"_ looking over those who made it, she was proud to see everyone from her team present; if not a little worse for wear. Naruto seemed the freshest of them, but he looked up at her with a look of great annoyance; Anko just waves chirpily at him. Next she saw all of the rookie teams from Konoha in attendance, that Iwa chick who spit lava, a team from Kumo and the Suna team to top it all off.

"Congrats are in order, you lot made it past the Second Phase of the Chunin Exams! Bravo, a round of sake for all of you!" Anko cheers, pulling out a jug of sake and chugs it. She makes a show out of it, before she puts it away and gets back to business.

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering when that crap will be clear from your systems. Well the bad news is, not for a few days *everyone yells in protest!* the good news is we can't start the next phase until then so you have the next three days to rest and prepare. There are plenty of rooms for you to rest and plenty of forest out there to explore. Until the next phase of the exams, ya poor bastards!" with that her and Yugito disappear in a plume of smoke.

"Tsk just like Anko-senpai to poison us and then slither away." Naruto says with a sigh. It felt weird not having Kyuubi around to talk to. They may not have been the best of friends, but they were a team. **"Aww you missed me, how disgusting of you."** The crude remark made the blonde Jinchuuriki jump in fright; something that didn't go unnoticed by his team.

"What's with you, Dobe?" Sasuke asks, only mildly curious. Naruto searched his person and found Kyuubi in his scroll form hanging on his hip.

_"What the hell Kurama-baka, Second Phase of the Chunin Exams and you ditch me?!"_ Naruto accuses his tentant, who just huffs with indifference. **"Hmm let me see what my options were: either stay and play babysitter for an ungrateful brat of a landlord OR get freak nasty with Nibi. The choice wasn't that hard; though certain things DID get hard hehehe."** Naruto's mind was flooded with images of Kyuubi and Nibi's rump fest, causing the blonde to face fault and scratch his head in an attempt to eradicate the images, _"Damn you Kurama, you perverted bastard!"_

"Looks like he's finally done it; he's IQ has reached so low his brain is imploding." Sasuke mocks, much to the annoyance of Dontez, who pretty much knew his fangirl would back him up any minute.

"That's not very nice Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun is our teammate and he can be quite cunning when he wants to be." Sakura says, shocking each member of her team; hell even Kyuubi was shocked. Sasuke was the first one to react by trying to dispel whatever genjutsu was at play, but nothing happened. Sakura puffs her cheeks in annoyance, "No this is not a genjutsu guys so you can close your mouths and stop trying to dispel me."

"Sorry Sakura, it's just, well out of character for you to be so nice to anyone besides Sasuke-teme." Naruto says, trying not to earn her ire. Instead of getting angry, the pink haired girl hangs her head in shame, "I know and I'm so sorry for the way I treated you both. You're my teammates and I haven't been treating you the way you deserve. You're both strong and honorable shinobi and I'm proud to be a member of Team 7." Naruto couldn't sense any deceit in her words, only genuine regret and hope.

"Whoa, just when I thought there was no hope for this team. If Sakura can have a change of heart, anything is possible I guess. What the hell, if you're serious about this, I'm willing to give you a chance." Naruto says, grabbing said girl by the shoulders and hugs her; he didn't know why he did it, he just did. To Sakura, it was the warmest hug she ever received; it brought tears to her eyes as she returned it.

"Well I'm not convinced so easily. I'll at the very least not call you Pinky all the time, but as far as trusting you go, you have a long way to go." Dontez says. Sakura breaks her hug with Naruto and looks the black kid directly in the eyes, "Take all the time you need, I plan to prove myself worthy of your trust. Sasuke just hns and leaves to go rest in one of the rooms, while Sakura waves farewell to her teammates and goes into one of the rooms as well.

"Something must have happened to her to get her to change." Dontez says, since people don't just change overnight. Naruto agreed with his friend and clansmen, "At least it changed her for the better. Come on, let's go see how the others are," with that, the two make their way over to the other teams from Konoha. Just before they can even say hi, Naruto freezes in his tracks and comes face to face with Fuu.

"Hello… Naruto**-kun… We need to talk…**" Fuu says, her voice shifting due to Nanibi being back and her negative emotions fueling its youki. Before Naruto could even reply, he is grabbed by the collar and they vanish via water shunshin.

"Soooo from a scale of 1 to 10 how fucked is he?" Kiba asks, sensing the ill intent even after they left. The answer was pretty much shared by everyone, "Beyond 10."

* * *

****And done! Next chapter will have Naruto and Fuu having their talk, a bit of Naruhina goodness and the start of the Third Phase of the Exam!


	42. Chapter 42

LS67: What's up everyone! I planned to update this on the one year anniversary of True Shinobi, buuuuut I had no motivation. As any author will tell you, writing when not motivated will leave your work sucking all kinds of big balls.

Anko: And as anyone will tell you, if you ever write a chapter unmotivated, I'll have my snakes inject the deadliest poison directly into you balls. Because the last thing I'll accept is anything below your best; you're writing a story with me in it after all.

LS67: *Grabs balls protectively* Heh heh yes Anko-chan, nothing but the best for you…

Anko: Good, men are so much better when they learn that a happy wife is a happy life. And that hell has no fury like a woman scorned. Now get on with the story you sexy devil!

LS67: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the Alexandros clan! Maybe one day I'll have my own anime series (with either no fillers or fillers that are actually GOOD!), novel series, and manga series so I can one day buy certain Naruto characters and give them some damn dignity!... Wait… Then any asshole with a laptop can write whatever the hell they want… Like my main character doing some guy and not the chick I will no doubt hook him up with…

LS67: Whoops, thanks to someone who used a guest account for correcting me about Karui with the least amount of bitching. Honestly I'm human and we make mistakes, but I corrected it so hopefully I won't have to hear certain people's mouths about it. You try typing when a 7 month old is drooling on your keyboard and a 6 and 2 year old keep fucking with your shit and see how well you do. Honestly, I could have waited 2 FUCKING WEEKS to get this chapter updated since that's how long I'll be babysitting. Next time I'll remember not to update early and just update it whenever I feel like it.

Root: Survival, fear. Drastically increases both vitality and jutsus, but clouds the user's mind with fear, rage or other negative emotions. This is normally used during life or death situations as a last resort though can be accessed through extreme emotions such as rage, fear, etc. Chakra color: Red

Sacral: Desire, attraction. Can repel or attract both people and chakra based attacks such as ninjutsu, taijutsu (if chakra is used) and genjutsu. Using high amounts can drive those of the opposite sex wild, if they have the same frequency as the user (basically, if someone is even a little attracted to you, it'll make them go mad with lust. You're welcome hehehe.) Chakra color: Orange (also known as sexual energy)

Solar Plexus: Will, ego. Can greatly increase the user's physical traits such as strength, speed, etc. If the user is of good heart, the chakra will become stronger through will power. If they are of evil heart, the chakra will become stronger through ego, but if ego is bruised the power is halved. Chakra color: Yellow

Heart: Love, connection. Can heal physical, emotional and mental wounds depending on how close you are to the victim. Obsessions leads to blocks in this chakra and can stunt its healing abilities. Can also allow the user to tap into the minds and hearts of others. Chakra color: Green

Throat: Expression, communication. Allows user to use jutsus, the most commonly used of the seven chakras. Jutsus that use this chakra are said to be of the strongest caliber, but it allows the foe to know what is coming. Chakra color: Sky blue

Brow: Intuition, wisdom. Allows the user to use fuuinjutsu, also gives the user psychic abilities such as mind reading, premonitions, and the ability to see spiritual beings aka ghosts, spirits, etc. Chakra color: Indigo

Crown: Transcendence, the seat of the soul. Allows the user to separate either a part of or their entire soul from their bodies and gives access to the spiritual planes. Chakra color: Purple

"There are nine levels of power..." (Speech)

"_Rin, Kyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen." (Thoughts)_

"This is the Silent Way of the Mystic-Knights, the Moonlit Path of the Shadow-Warrior,

the Invisible Assassins of Feudal Japan, theNINJA." (Bijuu or higher Deity)

This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the True Shinobi. (Narration)

Hand seals: Tori(Bird), I (Boar), Inu (Dog), Tatsu (Dragon), Ushi (Ox), Tora (Tiger), Mi (Snake), Ne (Rat), Uma (Horse), Saru (Monkey), U (Hare), Hitsuji(Ram)

True Shinobi

Deep in the palm forests on the island hosting the Second Phase of the Chunin Exams, two figures appear via Water Shunin. With strength rivaling Tsunade of the Sannin, Fuu tosses Naruto into a tree that cracks under the pressure.

"**Am I just some booty call to you Naruto?!"** Fuu roars, tears streaming down her face and flaring red chakra from the Root chakra. Under the influence of her Root chakra, her rage only intensifies and it takes every fiber of Naruto's being not to shit his pants. Lashing out in fury, the Nanabi Jinchuuriki tries to cave his face in with a punch that he dodges; though the poor tree is not so lucky. In an explosion of bark, the tree is snapped in two and the blonde Jinchuuriki stares in clear fear.

"Fuu-chan listen to me!" Naruto says trying to calm the mint-haired teen down. **"Don't Fuu-chan me! Not after you had sex with Angel during one of the most important exams we'll ever take! While the rest of us had to recover from a fucking Shark man and Body snatcher, all you cared about was getting your dick wet!" **Naruto wisely crab walks away from the hectic teen, who caused craters to form with each stomp closer she took.

"I wasn't thinking about it alright?! She just kind of jumped me; literally!" Naruto defended. Even through his fear, he didn't like being accused of not caring, or taking this exam seriously. He took it more seriously than anyone; hell he had people to protect dammit! Fuu's response is to punch just inches away from his manhood, causing another crater to form in the ground.

"**So you just caved and let her have her way? Why not, oh I don't know, say NO!?"** Fuu asks her fury not subsiding in the less. No matter how he tried to paint over it, this was a betrayal. She had given herself to him and only him and yet here he was sleeping around!

"What did you expect Fuu, huh for me to be with only you?!" Naruto asks, finding his infamous bravery and standing up to the furious mint-haired girl; getting right in her face. His question threw her off a bit, but only for a second. "Yes, I actually did dammit! I wouldn't do this to you! How would you feel if I decided to have sex with someone else?! Hell it's not like there aren't any fine suitors for me in Konoha." The thought only pissed Naruto off. So much so his Root chakra began to leak and ooze red chakra about.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT? My clan made it perfectly clear I was to be in a polygynistic relationship when you were accepted; hell it's one reason why you were brought into the clan!" Naruto declares, before he calms down a bit. He knew this was bound to happen at some point. He grabs Fuu by her shoulders gently, "Look Fuu-chan, I don't want this. I don't want to fight with you about something neither of us have any control over; we both know what it's like to deal with that."

Fuu didn't want to admit he had a point. She didn't want to share him with anyone, even though she knew beforehand she would. She wanted Naruto all to herself, she needed him; the only person to ever experience the hell that was being a Jinchuuriki. She avoided looking him in the eyes, for she knew those azure orbs would soothe her to the point she may end up losing this argument.

"Why can't it just be the two of us?" Fuu asks on the verge of tears. It wasn't fair, she finally found someone who understood her, made her feel like she wasn't alone, wasn't a monster. It was supposed to be them against the world. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for the pain he was causing her. It made him feel no better than the others who throw their problems at her and made her deal with them. He embraced her with all the love he could muster, not letting go despite Fuu trying to fight him off.

Fuu struggled against him, hitting him hard at first, but slowly losing the strength as Naruto's Heart chakra washed over her in a sea of green chakra. "Fuu-chan… I have responsibilities to the clan. They saved not only me, but you too. They gave up everything just to help me and I'll do the same to help them." He meant it too. The Alexandros gave him everything he ever wanted; a place to call home and a family to come home to. Fuu knew he was right, hell she owed the clan too. If not for Noel, who literally died for her, she might not be here. Unable to hold it in anymore, the mint-haired girl accepts Naruto's embrace and cries into his shoulder.

"You will always be my first Fuu-chan. Let no one tell you otherwise, whether it was for the clan or not." Naruto ensures her. To him, it was the day he became a man, the day a woman opened up to him fully. He would not betray her, nor abandon her; not ever. He ran his hands through her hair soothingly until her tears stopped.

"… I'm still not okay with it. You owe me a date for each time you slept with her." Fuu demands bear hugging Naruto with the bone crushing strength. Said blonde was never more thankful for Kyuubi's regenerative abilities; for he was sure she was breaking bones.

"Not to mention I will be the main woman in your life. All others will have to be approved by me, is that clear?" Fuu asks darkly, using Root chakra to strengthen her bear hug. Naruto just nods frantically, unable to speak through his pain. With the deal made, the mint-haired girl released him from her grasp. The blonde Jinchuuriki takes in as much air as he can, before Fuu steals it away in a searing kiss. The mint-haired girl digs a hand in his pants and grabs a hold of his package firmly,

"Just remember this doesn't belong to you. It belongs to me so don't fuck up." Fuu declares. Naruto whimpers and nods in understanding. Once Fuu is satisfied, she releases her iron grip and leaves via Water Shunshin.

Feeling his heart start up again and the uncontrollable need to take a shit, Naruto runs behind some bushes and does just that, before whipping with a blank scroll. "Kami that woman is fucking scary…"

**Meanwhile with Fuu…**

Once she was back at the Checkpoint, Fuu made her way to Angel's room. She wanted to make sure the blonde knew the 'pecking order' in this little harem. She wouldn't settle for anything less than Angel's full agreement that she was Naruto's main woman and Angel was just the mistress. Knocking on her door, it didn't take long for said teen to answer.

"Well I was expecting this. I hope you didn't injury Naru-kun over something as petty as giving into his basic urges." Angel says, allowing the Nanabi Jinchuuriki inside her room. Once both were seated, they shared a quick glance before Fuu decided to get started.

"Alright here's how it's going to work. I am Naruto's main woman and you are the mistress. I will let your earlier… Transgression slide, but you are not to have sex with him until after he has taken me on a number of dates. Once that is done, then I will not stand in your way of pursuing him, so long as you don't try to take him from me." Fuu explains, calculating the blonde girl.

"If that's all, then I'm perfectly fine with it." Angel says without a hint of emotion. To say Fuu was surprised was an understatement. She had expected some type of resistance from the blonde Alexandros clansman, some kind of fight. "You're seriously ok with my terms?" honestly it seemed too easy.

"Of course, I care nothing for titles. I don't care whether I'm his main woman, his mistress, or his baby's mother. So long as I can have my time with Naru-kun, then I am content. I was raised with the sole purpose of being his woman and helping him and our clan thrives. Honestly, I knew about you for years and had ample time to get used to the idea." Angel says, honestly bored with the whole thing.

"_**I tried to tell you it was pointless being mad. It was always planned to have you and Naruto hook up as a means to protect and save as many Jinchuuriki as we could. It was the reason I was sent to Takigakure in the first place. I was the link that connected the clan to you."**_ Noel states, _"You couldn't have told me that?!"_ I mean if you're going to make a plan involving someone, common fucking courtesy dictates you tell them about it!

"_**Oh that would have panned out well. Say Fuu, I know I just met you not too long ago, but I'm here as a way to get you and my clan heir to bump uglies and produce tons of little heirs to save my dying clan from extinction. Yeah I'm sure you would have been thrilled."**_ Noel says with a snort. Even Fuu had to giggle at the idea; perhaps things were better the way they played out. With no hard feelings between them, the two harem members shake hands and a sisterhood is born.

**Meanwhile with Naruto…**

After getting over the shock of the whole Fuu situation, Naruto heads back to the Checkpoint for some much deserved rest. Only for his sense of smell to alert him he had a guest. "Alright Hinata-chan, you can come out now." He found it short of amusing that she decided to follow him; probably to make sure Fuu didn't cave his face in. Stepping out from behind some trees, Hinata blushes at being caught. _"Self Confidence Hinata, self confidence you can do this!"_

"I should have figured you would find me Naruto-kun." Hinata says without a stutter, though still does her trademark poking her fingers together. While most would find it weird, Naruto thought it was uniquely cute of her. "Wow an entire sentence without a single stutter; it seems the Chunin Exams are changing everyone." Hinata giggles and walks over to her long time crush.

"Would you believe me if I told you Angel-chan placed a genjutsu on me that forced me to stop stuttering?" Hinata jokes, though sadly Naruto could imagine the blonde girl doing such a thing. From somewhere in the forest, a sneeze can be heard, but they ignore it.

"Honestly, I could totally see her doing that, but something tells me it's all you. I'm glad to see you made it to the Third Phase of the exams, Hinata-chan. I always knew you were badass as Angel-chan has told me about your teams exploits." Naruto says. It was strange how easy it was to talk to Hinata, unlike the other two women in his life she was a great listener. She just had this calming effect to her; while the other two were anything but calming. It was definitely a nice change of pace; a shinobi's life is rarely calm and peaceful.

"I'm sure she's told you how she's saved my life more than once. Say Naruto-kun…" Hinata says, not really knowing how to bring up such a delicate topic. Her nerves were beginning to get the better of her again and Naruto could sense it.

"Yeah what is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks, seeing her poke her fingers together almost feverishly. "Um… Well… W-what d-did you think about those p-photos?" Hinata asks, cursing herself for reverting back to her stuttering ways. When it came to her body, the young Hyuuga always had doubts. She had seen the other girls naked during their "Sexual training" so she knew where she stacked up. Did Naruto prefer women like Angel and Fuu, or did he like them less curvy and not so big in the bust department? For his part, Naruto didn't know whether to laugh at her or face palm himself.

"Hinata-chan, I am a thirteen year old boy, who just discovered the joys of sex. If I were perfectly honest with myself, I'd most likely spank it to those photos. So to answer your question, I think it was one of the most beautifully sculpted bodies Kami has ever designed. In short, you are one of the hottest girls I know." Naruto says, looking into her eyes to show he meant every word. He had no idea how much his words meant to her, but judging by the intense blush on her face and how she was beginning to lose consciousness, he figured it meant a lot.

"_N-Naruto-kun… Thinks I'm hot?! No one of the hottest girls he knows?!"_ Hinata cheers in her head. _**"Well of course he does, look at you! You're the Hyuuga clan heiress, a princess in every right! Start carrying yourself with the dignity of your title!"**_ the same presence that saved her during her fight reasoned. Hinata jumped at the voice, but chalked it up to repressed Hyuuga teachings.

"Thank you Na-Naruto-kun. It means a lot to hear you say that, especially since you're not so bad looking yourself." Hinata says, actually placing her hands over her mouth at what she said. Did she just flirt with Naruto?

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me, Hinata-chan." Naruto says, flashing his foxy grin. He had to admit, he REALLY was starting to like the new Hinata. The blush on her face, her exotic eyes looking so innocently clueless; why if he didn't know any better, he'd say something had possessed the young Hyuuga. If only he knew that something actually had possessed her; in the form of Angel hiding high in the trees. Along with Fuu, who decided to tag along and make sure Naruto wouldn't do anything stupid.

"So how does this genjutsu work again?" Fuu whispers, making sure to keep it as low as possible. Angel snickers lowly, "It's something I found out while reading her dreams while she slept. An act made possible by the Dream Eater jutsu (Yumekui no jutsu). Anyway, I discovered deep in little Hinata's consciousness lies what I like to call 'Awakened' Hinata; an alter ego that represents all of her confidence."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. The real question is what will you do about it, ay Na-ru-to-kun?" Hinata asks, making sure to sound out each syllable so as to pucker her lips; practically daring Naruto to kiss her. _"What the hell is going on here?!"_ Hinata couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth! Here she was shamelessly flirting with Naruto, something she has wanted to do for years and yet never had the courage to do.

"Ok that doesn't explain why shy Hinata is suddenly this sly and, admittedly, sexy." Fuu whispers. While she was no lesbian, even she had to admit the young Hyuuga was certainly doing everything right to attract a guy. Hell from Naruto's shocked expression, it was clearly working.

"Ah that's where Ego Projection jutsu (Jiga Tooei no jutsu) comes in. Like the name states, it subtly brings out a person's repressed ego through the tenketsu in the brain and activated by saying their favorite phrase; her favorite phase being Self Confidence. It doesn't require prolonged chakra from the user, since that would give it away. Instead, it creates an alter ego that lingers in the victims mind and only until they a) figure out there is an alter ego and b) get rid of it themselves can the genjutsu be lifted; that or the user lifts it themselves. I honestly planted it in her as a joke, admittedly a cruel one, but when she started kicking all kinds of ass, I decided to not lift it." Angel explains softly, marveling at her work.

"Well that depends on what you want me to do, Hina-chan." Naruto says. If he wasn't attracted to her before, he sure as hell was now! If there was one thing the blonde Jinchuuriki loved, it was a good challenge. Instead of answer him, Hinata grabs him by the collar and pulls him into a heated kiss that literally took Naruto's breath away. Just as soon as it happened, the young Hyuuga broke off the kiss and turned to head back to the Checkpoint.

"Don't look too much into that, it was just a simple kiss. See you around, Naru-kun." Hinata says, sticking her tongue out at him and vanishing via Shunshin. Leaving Naruto to just sit and contemplate what the FUCK just happened! Hell even Angel and Fuu were left speechless at what they just saw.

"Lift that damn genjutsu NOW!" Fuu demands, grabbing a hold of Angel and giving her a death glare. Said blonde just scoffs, "Go ride a dildo Fuu-chan. I'm not about to rob my imouto of her confidence just to please you. Besides, I see nothing wrong with adding Hinata to the harem. Hell she's had feelings for him longer than the both of us combine." Fuu growls at the blonde, but admits, if only to herself, that Angel made a valid point. Still, as the main woman, she would have to have a talk with Hinata at some point. With that, the two girls vanish in separate Shunshins before they could be discovered. Once he got over the shock, Naruto returned to the Checkpoint via Wind Shunshin and immediately went to Dontez' room and pounds on the door urgently.

"Alright damn, can't s nigga get some fucking sleep?" Dontez groans, opening his door only for Naruto to barge right in. (Before you say RACIST! I'm black and honestly don't care if any non-black say the word nigga, so long as the intent isn't negative.) "Man oh man, Dontez you'll never believe what happened to me." Giving his friend and fellow clansmen a glance over, he had to guess Fuu didn't rip him a new asshole; which was a shock.

"Let me guess, you somehow convinced Fuu NOT to kill you and then you two made passionate love. I get it, you get all the women. No need to rub it in, besides I think I—" Dontez starts only for Naruto to grab him by the shoulders.

"NO, Hinata, HINATA of all people kissed me! I mean literally grabbed me by the collar and pulled me into one of the most shocking kisses I've ever received!" Naruto states frantically. "Haha that's funny, now seriously what has you all freaked out." There was no way shy Hinata would make a move on Naruto; at least not for another few years.

"I am being serious man! It was crazy, hot and got dammit sexy as all hell! You should have seen her man; she was talking with little to no stutter, for Kami's sake she was flirting with me before that!" Naruto rants, finding it all hard to believe. If not for his Bijuu warning system, he would have sworn it was someone using a genjutsu on him or something.

"Holy shit, you're serious?" Dontez asks, not getting the 'I'm fucking with you' vibe. If he was telling the truth, then something about the Chunin Exam really brought out the best in kunoichi. Naruto nods in affirmative and the black kid has to sit down to absorb it all.

"So first Sakura is suddenly not a complete bitch and now Hinata grows a backbone and plants one on you? Fuck, next I'll hear Sasuke finally came out the closet and found a boyfriend, who not only looks like him, but is really into drawing." Dontez says, finding it all so bizarre that it HAD to be some trick by Angel. Unknown to them, Sasuke, Sai and Angel all sneeze at the same time.

"I know it's all so crazy man! I don't know what to do here. My manhood is telling me to go find Hinata and make out with her until our lips are blue, but my mind reminds me that Fuu-chan would rip off my balls if I did. She has this mindset where all my girls have to be ok'd by her first." Naruto explains; man this harem thing just got really complicated. "Sucks to be you, dude. I'd much rather have one woman, like that sassy red head I went up against during the Second Phase." That caught Naruto's attention; since he never really heard his fellow clansmen talk much about girls.

"Go on…" Naruto insists, so Dontez began to tell him the tale of his fight with Tayuya. She was truly a kunoichi among kunoichi, a worthy foe and almost succeeded in killing him. Her use of sound based ninjutsu and genjutsu took the black kid to the brink and if not for use of Bakuton Kage Bunshin, he might not be here right now. She was crude, she cursed like a sailor and that turned him on beyond belief!

"Wow, sounds like the Otogakure has some powerful shinobi. I wonder why we've never heard of them." Naruto says. "They're a new village that just sprung up recently. I may have to request some missions there if she's stationed there." A perverse smile smeared Dontez' face, "Then again, she vowed to take her revenge on me for beating her so maybe I'll let her come to me."

"At least you're showing an interest in the opposite sex. I was beginning to believe—" Naruto starts, until a kunai is pointed at his neck, right where his jugular was. "Finish that sentence and I'll stain this room with your blood; clan heir or not." Naruto wisely throws his hands up in surrender and Dontez removes the kunai from his neck.

"I'm not Sasugay Naruto, the chicks in Konoha just aren't my type." Dontez defends. For the second time, Sasuke sneezes only this time into his food as he frowns. "Either it's unusually drafty in here or someone is talking about me. Probably Sakura, I knew she still had it for me." With that, the last Uchiha continues to eat in order to build his strength for the next phase.

With nothing else to talk about, Naruto says goodbye to his fellow clansmen and heads to his room to get some much deserved rest finally. Once he gets to his room, he flops on the bed and lets sleep claim him.

**Three days later…**

The past three days were utterly boring for Naruto. His attempts to find and talk to Hinata proved fruitless. They seemed to eat at different times, which wasn't too hard when you have a pair of all seeing eyes. Angel spent most of her time resting and making sure her body was free of any poison, as did most of the contestants. Training was also out of the question, since after the Second Phase was officially declared over; the proctors initiated a lockdown to prevent anyone from sneaking in.

Still, the down time wasn't wasted. Naruto spent those three days working on his fuuin, talking to whoever wasn't too busy preparing for the Third Phase, Dontez, Roland and even Shikamaru; when he wasn't sleeping. He even ran into Sasuke, who seemed even darker than ever; must have had something to do with the complex fuuin on his neck. It amazed and worried the blonde, since it was something completely foreign to him; it even gave off an evil chakra. Any attempts to study the damn thing only pissed the Uchiha off and Naruto decided to just leave it and him alone.

He managed to spend some time with Fuu, who informed him their little luncheons didn't count as dates, but were still enjoyable. Food fights were a given whenever the two pranksters were in the same room. The messes were of legendary status, so much so that the Janitor-nin from Konoha was called each and every time; poor bastard. Today we find the remaining 24 genin on the ground level of the arena. On the second floor are Jiraiya, Anko, Apollo, Baki, Kiraabi, Kitsuchi and Ao each representing one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations.

"Greeting and congrats on making it to the Third Phase of the Chunin Exams. I'm very proud to see so many young Genin, from my own village ha ha, kick ass and show the world just what you all can do." Apollo says with a smirk on his face. Kitsuchi, along with his daughter, growl at the man's arrogance, but say nothing else; for they knew the importance of quality over quanity.

"Right, as you've all figured out by now, each phase tests what every Chunin must have in order to do their jobs effectively. The ability to gather information and sabotage, to keep their village's secrets from enemy hands and for this phase: your ability to fight in extreme conditions." Kitsuchi explains, getting mixed reactions from the genin. Some understood what he meant, while others needed further explanation.

"Alright gals and ghouls, it's about time Kiraabi explains the rules!" Kiraabi declares causing everyone to sweat drop and his team to face palm themselves at their sensei's antics. "I think it'd be best if I explain things. After all, it is my job to make sure they reach their destination safely." To that, Kiraabi just shrugs his shoulders and writes some rhymes in his notepad.

"Ahem. Anyway, each of you hails from a different Shinobi village, with different climates and environments. Very few of you have left your villages before today and thus have little to no experience fighting in different terrains. With that in mind, the next phase will be a series of one on one fights in various terrains all throughout the world." Apollo explains.

"And how do you suppose we get to these random locations?" Kurotsuchi asks, not trusting the man one bit.

"It's very simple actually. I'll send you there via my S.U.N or Shunshin Underground Network. I have various networks set up in many nations all around the world, excluding Iwa of course. To keep things interesting, each and every match with be televised." Apollo explains. From a secret panel in the ceiling, a huge plasma screen TV hangs and begins to randomly shuffle names for the first match, before it settles on two names and a location.

"Alright match one: Tenten of Konoha vs. Karui of Kumogakure in a Bamboo Forest in Kusagakure!" Jiraiya declares as the two combatants set forth. Kiraabi shunshins down to his student and pats her on the back, "Alright Karui-chan go out there and do your best and show everyone Kumogakure is the best, oh yeah!" the two share a fist bump, before Karui stands next to Tenten and Apollo. Jaraiya summons two special type toads known as Film Toads. The first toad, Gamaraito, is a yellow and blue toad with triangle marks around its eyes and arms. The second toad, Gamakamera Doosa, is a purple and yellow toad that carries around a video camera. "What is it now Jaraiya, want us to video tape more half naked women? I'm pretty sure our species wasn't created just so you can have material for your perv novel." The oppressive aura coming from all the women, minus Anko, was beginning to choke the old Sage.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, as if the great Jaraiya would ever do such a thing. No, I need you to follow these two and record their match for the Chunin Exams." Jaraiya explains, writing a note for Gamakamera Doosa and hands it to the toad. "Why the FUCK would you say that out loud? Are you TRYING to get me killed dammit? Next time keep your mouth shut or I'll summon you near saltwater!" the toad gulps and decides to just follow orders; besides filming Shinobi fights is what his species was meant for!

Going through the necessary hand seals, Apollo activates his S.U.N and surrounds the two Genin in a circle of fuuin arrays that glow yellow, orange and red and transports them and the Film Toads to their destination before everyone's eyes. Afterwards, Apollo lets out a tired sigh and sits full lotus to recover for the next usage.

"_To Shunshin two people clear across the globe should be impossible and yet, this man just did it for all to see. Is it a fuuin variant, maybe space-time ninjutsu? I must inform father of this at once."_ Kitsuchi says mentally, narrowing his eyes at the Alexandros clan head.

**With Tenten and Karui…**

The two kunoichi appear in various flashes of light deep within the forests of Kusagakure. The bamboo forest is teeming with long, straight bamboo with green and orange leaves in clustered bunch. They waste no time trying to figure out how they got their or marvel at the marvelous scenery around them and separate from each other.

Tenten removes two scrolls from her weapon pouch and holds them in one hand in front of her, while Karui unsheathes her katana and points it at the bun-haired girl. With the skill and grace of a ribbon dancer, Tenten unravels one of the scrolls and twirls around gracefully. Adding chakra to the scroll, a myriad of sickles flies towards the Kumo kunoichi, who uses her blade to deflect a few, while she dodges the ones she can't.

In an impressive burst of speed, Karui closes the distance between them and slashes at Tenten, who dodges at the cost of a huge rip in her scroll. Tossing the useless scroll aside, the bun haired kunoichi unravels her other scroll and holds it out in front of her as a swarm of kunai and shuriken is unleashed on the kumo kunoichi. Surprised by the sheer number of projectiles, Karui uses her katana to deflect most of them, but a few manage to leave shallow slashes on legs.

Having enough of this, Karui Shunshins behind Tenten and attempts to slash her spine, but the konoha kunoichi manages to flip out of the way, though the kumo kunoichi doesn't let up with her assault. Her slashes, while dodged, were skillful and one even cut one of Tenten's weapon pouches in half; destroying it and its contents. Seeing an opening, Tenten kicks Karui in the solar plexus and manages to gain some distance.

"It's refreshing to see a strong kunoichi. Your kenjutsu is easily above chunin, it's a good thing I'm no slouch in that department either." Tenten says with a smirk, before she pulls a scroll from her back pouch and unseals a Ji (Chinese Halberd). Twirling the pole in her hands, the bun-haired kunoichi gets warmed up, before Karui rushes her with her katana ready to slice. Tenten shows her skill with weapons by parrying her slashes and thrusts the bladed half of the halberd, which Karui dodges or parries; though, she nearly avoided losing her head or being bisected one than she cared to admit. Seeing she was at a disadvantage, Karui leaps back and flees into the bamboo forest.

"_Tsk gotta admit she's not bad with that damn thing. She clearly had the advantage when it came to reach. My best bet is to try to catch her off guard."_ With her plan in mind, Karui cuts down several trees and uses them as shields against Tenten's throwing knives and shuriken. The bun-haired kunoichi took some solace in knowing her marksmanship wasn't in question; if not for her foe's use of the environment, she was sure she'd hit her marks.

Tired of being the mouse in their chase, Karui uses the bunshin jutsu to try and throw Tenten off, but the bun-haired kunoichi makes short work of them with three throwing knives that hit their mark. The distraction was just what Karui needed though as she seemingly disappeared somewhere in the forest. Keeping her senses sharp and alert, Tenten scans for the kumo kunoichi, staying in one spot so as to not walk into a trap.

"Cloud-Style: Front Beheading (Kumo-Ryuu: Omotegiri)!" Karui declares from behind Tenten, shocking the konoha kunoichi. Turns out, she had use the Henge jutsu to transform herself into one of the bamboo trees. Turning around swiftly, Tenten uses her weapon to block the powerful frontal slash, but the force behind the attack sent her flying through several trees. Not one to waste an opening, Karui embeds chakra into the tip of her katana and rushes the downed Tenten.

"Wild Thunder (Yasei kaminari)!" Karui roars, thrusting her blade at the terrified Tenten. Once her blade pierced the konoha kunoichi a resulting sonic boom is unleashed and leaves a crater in its wake. Back at the Checkpoint, the other genins wake on the edge of their seats. Though Neji showed little concern for his teammate, Lee could barely contain himself. _"I know you wouldn't go down so easily Tenten, your flames of youth haven't gone out yet…"_

"Wow, those two sure are strong…" Sakura says to herself, feeling great shame in her own skills. Both kunoichi showed the fruits of their intense training, the skill hours of training honed and their unrelenting spirits.

"Looks like Karui is having fun, it's cool to see her cut loose." Samui says with a small smile. While Omoi just observed the battle with calculating eyes, _"Ah man what if Karui accidentally killed her with that attack and Konoha gets mad and retaliates? Or Apollo decides not to return her to the arena and we have to search for her in Kusagakure, leaving us open for Konoha to ambush…"_ his pessimistic thoughts only got more dramatic from there.

Back with Karui, the kumo kunoichi felt the strong urge to slap Omoi upside his head. _"That baka better not be thinking ill of me or so help me…"_ before her thoughts could go further, her senses warned her battle wasn't over. Once the dust cleared, she saw a destroyed piece of bamboo inside where Tenten should be and deduced she used the kawarimi. From behind, Tenten leaps into the sky and crashes down with her halberd ready to cut her in two halves.

"Cloud-Style: Reverse Beheading!" Karui declares, performing a powerful spin using chakra from her feet and uses the momentum to slash at Tenten. The slash is strong enough to not only destroy her halberd, but also manages to leave a nasty cut on her arm. Using the Shunshin to gain some distance, Tenten wraps up her injured arm and contemplates her next move.

"_Alright, time to end this."_ Tenten says, pulling out a golden scroll from her back pouch and unseals her reliable pistol. Making sure it was fully loaded, Tenten waits for Karui to find her, which doesn't take long. Dodging the kumo kunoichi's Front Beheading, the bun-haired kunoichi aims and fires as a loud bang echoes in the forest. The Kumo kunoichi manages to dodge the bullet, though not the follow up as she's shot in the shoulder.

"Bullets are a lot harder to dodge than shuriken. They're not only smaller and harder to see, but travel at the speed of sound. Not impossible for a shinobi to dodge, but if you're unfamiliar with them they can easily catch you off guard." Tenten explains, seeing the look of shock and pain on Karui's face. Not one to give up, Karui still attempts to fight, until Tenten shoots her in the foot and then her other shoulder. With her opponent on the ground in obvious pain and not getting up anytime soon, Tenten seals her gun away.

"So who's going to declare me the winner?" Tenten asks, especially since it was just the two of them. Out of nowhere, Jaraiya appears in a plume of smoke; having reverse summoned Gamaraito with himself.

"Winner of the first match Tenten of Konoha, great match you two." Jaraiya announces, before he summons Gama to pick up Karui and them and Gamakamera Doosa leave via reverse summoning. Once they arrive at the arena, medic-nin rushed in and carries Karui to the infirmary. A single medic offered Tenten assistance, which she gladly took it and followed her to the infirmary; she always did have great respect for medics after all.

"I've never seen a weapon like that before. Such a small and yet deadly weapon could revolutionize the shinobi world." Samui says and what better way to showcase its abilities than at the Chunin Exams. It seemed Konoha had more secrets than it let on, if their shinobi were armed with such weaponry.

"Yeah, but you heard what she said. It's not impossible to dodge it, just harder if you've never fought someone who uses it. By showing it, she's opened it up to the other nations to try and either reverse engineer or train their shinobi to beat it." Omoi states, the screen begins to shuffle names once more until it stops one two names and a location.

"Match two: Naruto of Konoha vs. Akatsuchi of Iwa in the Swamps of Swamp Country!" Jaraiya announces. _"Let's see what the Alexandros have taught you kid."_

"WOOHOO I get to fight, I'm so excited!" Akatsuchi declares with glee! Kurotsuchi sighs, "Baka, just make sure you don't embarrass our village." This surprised the large boy, seeing as he figured his teammate would tell him losing wasn't an option.

"What, no declaration of how I, as an Iwa shinobi, better not lose to inferior shinobi from Konoha; especially given who my opponent is?" Akatsuchi asks. Kurotsuchi just glares at Naruto, who waves at her with a warm and friendly smile. "No one can defeat me, but me. If you do more power to you, but if not I won't hold it against you. He is THAT man's child after all so only the descent of a Kage could defeat him." He was a bit offended that she didn't think he could win, but didn't let it get to him. Once the two combatants and the two Film Toads were ready, Apollo sent them to their location via S.U.N.

**With Naruto and Akatsuchi…**

The two shinobi appear in a dark swamp, using the Tree Climbing jutsu to stick to separate trees. The murky waters cover the ground in their filth and bubbles like boiling water. The two Film Toads use lily pads in order to avoid getting caught in the dark waters. Akatsuchi wasted no time and uses Earth Release: Golem jutsu (Doton: Gooremu no jutsu) to create a large, humanoid, creature made of rocks from his mouth. The golem falls into the swamp water and trudges towards Naruto.

From his back, Naruto summons a coffin sized scroll in a plume of smoke and unravels it, "Fuuin Bunshin, T-Bunshin!" from the scroll, two silhouettes composed of various fuuin and two silhouettes composed of pure lightning appear in plumes of smoke. One of the Fuuin bunshin's hands are replaced with fuma shuriken and his arms transform into chains. The two lightning talisman bunshin leap into the water and on impact explode in a shower of electricity that literally crumbles the golem to dirt.

Hurling its fuma shuriken hand at Akatsuchi, the fuuin bunshin shows great control by directing it in mid air. The Iwa shinobi dodges the incoming shuriken, which rips through the tree he was standing on, and uses water walking to race across the water. The fuuin bunshin adds its other fuma shuriken to the battle, directing both at the surprising agile Akatsuchi, who flips and ducks under the two incoming shuriken.

"_Lightning Release: Sonic Blade!"_ Naruto chants mentally. Rising from the water, he embeds his Jetstream with raiton chakra and aims to stab Akatsuchi in the chest and hits his mark. Only for said shinobi to crumble into dirt. "Earth Release: Mud pie jutsu (Doton: Maddopai)" from behind him, Akatsuchi launched huge wads of mud from his mouth and nailed Naruto in the back. That is until 'Naruto' was revealed to be a fuuin bunshin henged. Upon impact the bunshin unleashed a hailstorm of throwing knives, shuriken and kunai at the Iwa shinobi.

In almost an instant, Akatsuchi forms another Golem to shield him from the onslaught as the projectiles bounce off it harmlessly. Aiming its fist at the real Naruto, it launches its fist at him at break neck speeds, only for Naruto to evade via Whirlwind Shunshin. The winds were strong enough to blow the heavy Golem into the swamp waters, where the blonde konoha shinobi uses Lightning Release: Sonic Blade on a kunai and tosses it at the water. A surge of electricity blankets the golem and reduces it to dust.

"Kurotsuchi was right about you. You're not like the other weaklings from Konoha; I'd expect nothing less from His child." Akatsuchi says with a smirk. Naruto didn't let the taunt distract him or get a reaction for him; after all, how would someone from Iwagakure know who his father was?

Recalling his two fuuin bunshin, Naruto places a hand on each in order to see how much longer they had. _ "Alright, the Artillery Bunshin has two more hits before it goes up in smoke and the Chain Fuma Bunshin still has three shots. Alright let's make those five shots count!"_ with his bunshin in sync with him, all three rush Akatsuchi, who leaps from his tree and onto the surface of the swamp water just as the Chain fuma bunshin hacks the tree in half.

"Earth Release: Golem Uprising jutsu (Doton: Gooremu Boodoo no jutsu)!" Akatsuchi roars, before gallons of mud and earth pour from his mouth and into the murky depths of the water. Not liking the looks of things, Naruto and his two fuuin bunshin try to rush him; Naruto with a Wind Shuriken, the chain Fuman bunshin with his fuma shuriken and the artillery bunshin with several kunai in hand.

Before they can reach him, a swarm of arms made of mud reach from the swamp and grab a hold of them with crushing force! The Artillery bunshin is the first to go, when several more arms rise up and pound on it into oblivion.

"This is my strongest jutsu and with the swamp giving me plenty of excess mud to mold, this entire swamp is at my control! Let's see how the Yondaime's Legacy will fair, shall we Kurotsuchi!" Alatsuchi declares, showing the Iwa Kunoichi just what he was made of. He knew he could win, there was no question about that now. Naruto struggled against his restraints, but found them strong with chakra coursing through them. This was bad, even for him! Their grip only grew tighter and another legion of arms were coming right at him!

* * *

And scene! Heh heh I know, how could I stop it right there?! It was just getting great too, ahhh the suspense will kill you! More to come on the next, True Shinobi!


End file.
